


One Shots

by nervouscity



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 178,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscity/pseuds/nervouscity
Summary: collection of all my random one shots





	1. Snowbaz

“Those are the rules, sorry.”

“Why are we even doing this in the first place?”

Simon stared at him. “You know why we’re doing this. Come on, it’ll be interesting.”

Baz crossed his arms and looked away. Simon held back a sigh. They’ve been having some issues lately (getting mad over little things, the works), so Simon suggested they just sit down and talk. He found something online where they both would have three questions and they’d have to answer with complete honesty.

“Whatever. But let’s sit away from each other so it’s not awkward.” Baz said. He moved and sat at one side of the bed on the floor.

Simon was a bit surprised, but went to sit on the other side. “Who first?” he asked.

“Don’t care.” Baz answered.

He sounded bored. Simon’s heart hurt a little. He only had three tries, so he took a while to think. He wanted them to be happy again, to cuddle all day and make each other food without having to be asked like they used to. They’ve just grown… distant.

“What’s your worst fear for us?” Simon asked. He hoped Baz wouldn’t say something simple and move on.

He took a while to answer. Eventually, he said, “I don’t know. I guess…” Baz paused. “I guess that we’ll just fall out of love. A big fallout wouldn’t be fun, of course, but at least there’d be a reason. If we just drift apart… then I’d know we could’ve tried harder.”

Simon’s chest tightened. Things got serious quickly, and now the mood was somber. Before, he knew Baz seemed reluctant not because he didn’t want to fix things, but because he didn’t like talking about his feelings. Now Simon’s thoughts were confirmed. They both wanted things to be okay for them.

“I have one.” Baz said. “Are you happy? I mean, most of the time? In general?”

Simon wasn’t expecting that. He knew Baz knew he wasn’t the most neurotypical person, but he wasn’t majorly depressed.

“Um… I think so, yeah. Of course, there’s sometimes where I don’t want to do anything or even talk to you… but I get through it. You help me a lot, just by being yourself. Because I just… love you.” Simon explained. He didn’t know if that was the whole truth, but he couldn’t think of anything else at the moment.

“Okay.” Baz whispered. “I have another one. What do you imagine our future to be?”

Simon bit his lip. He doesn’t think about the future too often, mostly because it’s just not on his mind, but also because it makes him nervous. There’s thousands of situations they could end up in and Simon could change the outcome in countless ways by doing things he doesn’t even think about.

“I don’t really know. I hope we don’t break up anytime soon. I say that, but I have no idea what we’re going to be like in a week or a month from now. So I can’t say I hope we get married when I don’t know what’s going to happen to us. Well, I kind of do hope we get married… if things stay good. And we could get rings with something written on the inside. Maybe the wedding date or some cheesy line. But, still, I can’t even predict what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

Baz was quiet. Simon realized his rant sounded like he didn’t trust him or have faith in them. He didn’t know how to explain that, so he just mumbled, “Sorry.”

He was still quiet, so Simon took this time to ask his second question. “What’s been your happiest memory?”

Simon fiddled with the rug as he waited for an answer. This one was a bit hard, since he’d have to take a while to try to remember. Simon doesn’t know what his would be.

“I think our second date. When we went to the beach. I didn’t know what my feelings were for you on our first date, but I knew you were special our second. We didn’t even do much, but you seemed so happy just watching the water and drawing in the sand. I realized I love you a little after that.”

Simon bit his lip. Baz has never told him that, about the date or when he figured out he loved him. It made him want to cry.

“We get three, right?” Baz asked. Simon told him yes. “Okay. My last one is: tell me one of your secrets. A good one, not, like, that you peed your pants in third grade.”

Simon chuckled. After he thought for a moment, he said, “I really, really want to have sex with you. I know we’ve talked about it, and I know you’re not ready, but I just… and don’t feel pressured, I can wait, I promise. It’s just hard not to think about you like that sometimes. But please don’t feel pressured, I swear I’m fine with waiting. I’d hate it if your first time was a bad experience. I want to make it perfect for you.”

Baz paused. “It’s kinda hard not to feel pressured.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I won’t let you make yourself uncomfortable just to please me.”

“Your turn.” He said after a moment.

Simon has had this on his mind for a while. “What’s something you wish I did that’d make you happier?”

Of course, he’s not going to change his whole personality, but he wanted to know if Baz liked some action he didn’t do too often. Like making him breakfast in bed or complimenting him.

“I don’t know. I already like what you do.” Baz answered. “Maybe when you play with my hair. Like, braiding it and stuff like that. I know I always take it out if we go somewhere, but I really like it.”

That was quite possibly the cutest thing Simon has ever heard. He always thought Baz disliked it, since he undoes it when they go out, even if he kept it in until he had to. He was glad Baz told him.

Simon moved to sit in front of the other. Baz had his eyes closed, then Simon put his hand on his leg. Neither of them knew what to say. Simon inched closer until their faces were centimeters apart. He kissed him softly, their lips only brushing together. Simon deepened it but was still gentle. He set his hand on the crook of Baz’s neck.

He felt their tension wash away. He was so grateful he ended up smiling into the kiss.

“Sorry. I just really love you.” Simon said.

Baz smiled back. “Me too.”

“Say it, please.” Simon whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Baz ran his fingers through Simon’s hair. “I love you. More than you know.”


	2. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, two parts

[1]  
[porn actors!taekook]

“You ready?”

“What’s your name again?” Jeongguk asked, smacking on his gum.

“Taehyung.” He smirked. “And you’re little Ggukie. I’ve been wanting to work with you for awhile.”

Jeongguk looked down to his crotch. “How big?”

“Eight and a half. You?” Taehyung answered.

“Does it matter?” Jeongguk said. He looked to the camera people, who were still getting ready. He’s never been here—the place that looked like a dungeon. At least he knew what he was going to be doing. A pillory, with a table to support the rest of his body and shackles for his ankles. Seemed fun.

Taehyung was still looking at him. “Six and three quarters.” Jeongguk relented.

“You’re keeping a close eye on those fourths, huh?” Taehyung grinned.

Jeongguk glared at him. He was looking forward to being fucked with eight and a half inches, though, even if he’s had bigger. Just then, the director called for them to start. Jeongguk threw away his gum before the two took off their robes and walked over to their “station.” There were other bondage instruments out of frame.

Jeongguk laid himself on the table and was locked in with both the pillory and the shackles. Thankfully, the table ended just before his cock, so he wasn’t uncomfortable. Although he didn’t like having to hold his head up.

Taehyung stood behind him and ran his hands up and down his sides. “Your figure is gorgeous. Safe word?”

Jeongguk ignored the compliment. “‘Stop’ usually works.”

“Really? Mine’s usually ‘mercy.’ You mind switching?” Taehyung said.

“Fine.” Jeongguk rolled his eyes. The director told them they were rolling.

Taehyung started pumping his cock. “You know what you’re missing, baby?” he asked.

“What?” Jeongguk answered. He looked to the side, just barely seeing Taehyung at the table of sex toys. He couldn’t see what he picked out.

He then felt something on his lower back, assumably a marker. “Free,” Taehyung said as he wrote. He moved to his ass. “Fuck hole… use me.” He said, writing those on either cheek.

Jeongguk shifted. He liked this more than he thought he would. Taehyung walked over to his face. He kneeled down and wrote “whore.” The “o” was his mouth.

Lastly, he marked his forehead. “There. Fuck pig. You feelin’ good yet?” Taehyung smiled.

Jeongguk didn’t answer. He didn’t have to, since Taehyung stood and slid his hard cock in his mouth. Jeongguk blew him, his low moans sending pleasure straight towards his dick. The position made things a bit difficult, but it’s not like Taehyung cared. He shoved his cock all the way down Jeongguk’s throat, ignoring his gags.

He drooled when Taehyung left him. Taehyung smiled and kneeled again, wiping up the spit and putting his fingers in Jeongguk’s mouth. He pushed them as far as possible, making Jeongguk gag again. He hated his reflex.

Taehyung took his fingers out and wiped the wetness off on Jeongguk’s cheek. He moved behind him and rubbed his ass. Jeongguk let out a small moan when Taehyung stroked him again.

“Baby’s hard just from blowing me, isn’t that cute?” Taehyung said. He played with his balls. “You’d rather give than receive, hmm?”

Jeongguk squirmed under his touch. “Yes, sir.”

“Tell me.” Taehyung instructed. He went back to pumping him.

“I’d rather give than receive.” Jeongguk repeated, his toes curling from pleasure.

Taehyung took his hand away. “Good boy.”

Jeongguk closed his eyes and held back a sigh. He sensed movement and opened them, seeing Taehyung standing next to him with his cock beside his hand. Jeongguk automatically started touching him. Taehyung gripped his hair. Jeongguk tried to use his mouth, but couldn’t reach.

“That’s a good boy, Ggukie, that’s it. Faster, come on.” Taehyung urged, thrusting into his hand.

Jeongguk got his tongue to his tip. Taehyung moaned, his grip tightening. “I wanna cum on your pretty face so badly.” He breathed.

“Please do, sir.” Jeongguk said.

“Stop calling me ‘sir.’” Taehyung said as he moved away.

“What, then? Daddy? Master?”

“Anything but those.” He replied. Jeongguk felt something on his hole, making him arch his back. “You probably want lube, don’t you? Eh, too bad.” Taehyung pushed the toy in.

It felt like an anal bead, the rubber ones. Jeongguk winced at the pain, but it was gone quickly. It came back when Taehyung pushed in the second. This one felt bigger. Jeongguk immediately worried about the size of the final one.

After the third bead, Taehyung started thrusting them. Jeongguk moaned as they rubbed his prostate. The fourth made him clench in pain.

“Hey, relax—you’re just gonna make it worse for yourself.” Taehyung rubbed his cheek.

He’s one of the nicest doms Jeongguk’s ever had. He liked it. When the fifth bead entered, he almost asked for lube. Then Taehyung pushed in the sixth and walked away. His hole burned.

“You’re done, baby. How do you feel?” Taehyung moved to his face again.

Jeongguk tried to touch him, but he wasn’t close enough. “Full.” He answered simply.

Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you wanna taste me or get fucked?”

“Fuck me, please.” Jeongguk said.

“Whatever you say.” Taehyung smirked.

He walked away, and Jeongguk felt the beads being taken out in one pull. His jaw dropped, then he released a breath and relaxed when they were gone. Next, he felt lube being poured on him.

“Look at you, how cute. Open and clenching just for me. Tell me how badly you want my cock in your ass.” Taehyung ran his length over his entrance.

Jeongguk sighed once more. His cock was throbbing. He did want to be fucked, but Taehyung wasn’t as aggressive as he’s used to. He didn’t know if he liked him being nice or not.

“Please, baby, I need you in me. I need your huge, fat cock in me so badly. I wanna be fucked until I’m numb. Fuck me, please.” Jeongguk begged.

Taehyung didn’t say anything as he pushed in. Jeongguk’s jaw dropped in a silent moan, his eyebrows knitting and eyes closing. Taehyung started thrusting, causing him to release a loud groan. He immediately went fast and hard. Jeongguk was involuntarily moving his legs, even if they couldn’t get far.

“You like that, baby? Your slutty hole takes me so well.” Taehyung smiled. He was leaning on the table for leverage.

Jeongguk moaned louder. Taehyung wasn’t hitting his g-spot each time, but that was okay. He wished his cock wasn’t being ignored, though.

“Oh, God, please touch me. Touch me, please, I’m about to cum.” Jeongguk said, his last words turning into a whine.

Taehyung didn’t respond. He continued fucking him, letting out groans and grunts. He slapped Jeongguk’s cheek, making him yelp. Soon enough, he came, leaning over Jeongguk’s body and digging his fingernails into his hips.

Jeongguk was ready to cry. His ass was sore and he was on the brink of an orgasm. Viewers like him because he’s noisy and emotional, and he knows that, so he didn’t hold back—even trying to force out more tears.

He felt something right below his hole, but he didn’t know what was happening. Eventually, Taehyung spanked him again and said, “Open up, whore.”

Jeongguk had been clenching. It was more of a habit now, trying to keep the cum in. He relaxed and felt Taehyung’s seed leak out. He pushed to try to give him as much as possible.

Taehyung walked around with a cup, as Jeongguk suspected. He opened his mouth to take it, but Taehyung wasn’t giving it to him. Instead, he slapped his half-hard dick on his cheek. Jeongguk kept his mouth open and tongue out.

“Why are you crying, hmm, baby?” Taehyung squatted down to look at him. “A fuck pig like you should be used to this. I wonder how much cum has been dumped in your filthy mouth.”

Jeongguk only looked at him as a sob racked his body. He needed to climax, he needed some kind of touch. He couldn’t feel it but he knew he was dripping pre-cum.

Taehyung brought the cup to his mouth and poured in the cum. Some fell out the sides of Jeongguk’s mouth, but he got most of it. Taehyung watched some drop to the floor.

“Really?” he stared at him. “I decide to be nice and feed you, and this is how you respond?”

“I-I’m sorry…” Jeongguk stuttered out. He licked his lips to try to get more.

Taehyung slapped him. More tears streamed down Jeongguk’s face. His neck hurt from holding his head up and he was starting to think Taehyung wasn’t as nice as he originally thought.

“Aw, baby, you’re all sweaty.” Taehyung wiped his forehead, also fixing his hair.

Jeongguk sniffled. “Thank you…” He whispered.

“You wanna cum, don’t you?” Taehyung asked, receiving a feverish nod. “Hmm. How should I let you? A toy, or fuck you again?”

He didn’t say anything else, standing and walking away. Jeongguk soon felt a toy being shoved in his hole, and it started vibrating. He moaned and tried to widen his legs. His ass was sensitive and wrecked, making it both better and worse. He then felt what seemed like a fleshlight on his cock. Jeongguk basically screamed, clenching both his hands and toes. He tried to roll his hips as Taehyung thrusted it.

“Stop moving.” Taehyung slapped the back of his thigh.

Jeongguk went limp and let out a strangled moan. He was breathing heavily, his leaking and throbbing cock finally getting the attention it needed. “Oh, fuck, Taehyung! Please let me cum, please let me cum…” He continued repeating the words.

Taehyung thrusted both of the toys. Jeongguk’s legs began quivering as he yelled, “Fuck, fuck! I’m cumming, Taehyung, God—I’m cumming!”

Jeongguk felt one of the most intense waves of pleasure wash over him, his moans turning silent and his eyes rolling back. He went limp once more when Taehyung took away the toys and his high was over. Jeongguk’s heavy breathing filled the silence.

Taehyung teased a finger on his hole. “How’re you feelin’, baby?”

Jeongguk squirmed under his touch. “Stop, stop!” he tried, more tears falling.

Taehyung didn’t listen. He entered two fingers and somehow immediately found his g-spot, massaging it.

“Stop, please!” Jeongguk cried. The overstimulation was too painful.

Taehyung did, only to move to his cock and stroke it. This was worse. Jeongguk kicked his legs, hurting his ankles. He was about to say the safe word (which he tries to avoid) right when Taehyung moved away.

“You’re a very good boy, Ggukie. You weren’t bratty or anything.” Taehyung squatted by his face once again.

“Th-thank you.” Jeongguk stuttered. Tears were clouding his vision—he could barely see.

Taehyung seemed to notice. He wiped away his tears and closed Jeongguk’s eyes so the others would fall. Jeongguk opened them and blinked a few times when he left.

The director yelled “cut.” Taehyung smiled, saying, “Thanks for this. I hope we see each other soon. And, by the way, I don’t think you should be free. You’re worth triple that.”

“That’d still be zero.” Jeongguk told him right as he turned away.

Taehyung looked at him. “You know what I mean.”

Jeongguk smirked, making him grin. Taehyung got him out of his restraints and helped him up. Jeongguk’s legs were weak, but he removed himself from the other and quickly walked to get his robe. He put it on, thinking about how weird he felt. Taehyung was far different than every other dom he’s been with, and it was making him uncomfortable. He didn’t know how he felt about him.

Taehyung was already back in his clothes. He somehow looked just as good, maybe even better. “I got your number from your manager. Hope you don’t mind.”

Jeongguk didn’t answer. He also didn’t react when Taehyung started fixing his hair. He had to, though, when Taehyung softly took his chin and turned his head so they were looking at each other.

“I didn’t get to kiss you. Hopefully next time.”

Jeongguk pushed his hand away and turned his head. Taehyung walked away, but Jeongguk could still feel his touch.

[2]  
“Oh, Ggukie, hey.” Taehyung smiled. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Jeongguk gave him a small grin. Every time he’s out in public, he’s worried he’s going to be recognized. Now he has to worry about seeing other actors. “Hi.”

They were both in the line for Starbucks, Taehyung had walked up behind him. “You seem nervous. I’ll leave you alone.”

Jeongguk was about to say something, to reject his words, but he was next in line. He ordered his drink and went to wait at the other end of the counter. He got it before Taehyung finished his order. He was taking a while talking to the employee.

Jeongguk decided to wait for him at the door. Taehyung saw him and smiled.

“You said you wanted to work with me again?” Jeongguk blurted.

“Yeah,” Taehyung stopped in front of him. “I was thinking you didn’t want to, though, since you’re so nervous texting me.”

Jeongguk looked away. He was awkward, but he didn’t know how to stop. He’s confessed to himself that he has a crush. It was pretty obvious when he thought about him non-stop after their video.

“Well, um… I’d like to. I can have my agent talk to yours.” Jeongguk said.

Taehyung grinned once more. It was almost too cute. “Alright. I’ll be waiting. See you later.” He started walking away.

He was a few steps out the door when Jeongguk decided to stop him. He rushed after him and tapped his shoulder. “Hi again.” Taehyung said. He was so cool and casual, it didn’t make sense.

“We can hang out for a bit, if you want.” Jeongguk suggested.

“That sounds perfect.” Taehyung smiled.

There was a pause. Jeongguk bypassed his filter and told him, “And you said you wanted a kiss.”

“What was that?” Taehyung leaned in a bit.

Jeongguk blushed, as much as he didn’t want to. He had been chewing on his straw, so he put his drink down. He didn’t want to say it again, but couldn’t lie, since he had a feeling Taehyung already heard him.

“You said you wanted a kiss.” Jeongguk said. He was loud enough for only Taehyung to hear.

Taehyung smirked. “I did, didn’t I? So, where to?”

“Um… my place? Or yours, I don’t care. Or somewhere else...”

He glanced Jeongguk over. Jeongguk was suddenly aware of every one of his body parts and how they looked. “Yours.” Taehyung said.

Jeongguk nodded and started walking. Taehyung caught up beside him. They didn’t talk on the way. They had both finished their drinks by the time they arrived, though.

Jeongguk unlocked his door. They threw away their cups, then Jeongguk stayed quiet because he still didn’t know what to say.

“You know what’s good for getting to know someone? Never have I ever.” Taehyung said.

“Okay,” Jeongguk said. He headed towards the living room couch. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to revealing his secrets, but sat anyway.

Taehyung sat at the other end. “Okay. Ready?” he asked, holding up ten fingers. “Whoever loses first owes the other a kiss.”

Jeongguk tried to fight a smile. Seemed like a win-win situation. “Ready. You first.”

“Hmm… never have I ever stolen anything.” Taehyung said.

Jeongguk frowned a bit. He kept his fingers up. He was expecting more sexual questions. “Never have I ever been out of the country.”

Taehyung put down a finger. “China. Never have I ever been caught jerking off.”

There it was. “In real life, no.” Jeongguk said. He was referring to the cringey porn plots. “Never have I ever been in an orgy.”

“You haven’t?” Taehyung put down a finger. Jeongguk was now imagining him surrounded by bodies, covered in sweat and cum… “Never have I ever been to a zoo.”

Jeongguk’s jaw dropped. “How have you never been to a zoo?” he put a finger down.

Taehyung shrugged, smirking. Jeongguk looked him over. He was exceptionally cute today, with black jeans and a white pullover. Simple but effective.

“Never have I ever gotten a piercing.” Jeongguk said.

Taehyung deadpanned. He had his ears, a nipple, and the small of his back pierced. Jeongguk thought the one on his back was the absolute cutest thing in the world.

“Really? Not even your ears?” Taehyung asked. Jeongguk shook his head. “Fine. Never have I ever cried during sex.”

“Not fair!”

“And your question was?”

Jeongguk glared at him. That only lasted for a minute before both of them laughed. “You haven’t, though?” Jeongguk asked as he calmed down. Taehyung shook his head. “Guess I must be sensitive.”

Taehyung smirked. There was a pause before Jeongguk remembered it was his turn. “Never have I ever had underage sex.”

Taehyung was now down to six. Jeongguk still had eight. “When did you lose your virginity?” the older asked.

“Eighteen. You?”

“Sixteen.”

“Impressive.” Jeongguk laughed. “Your turn.”

Taehyung thought for a moment. “Never have I ever bled during sex.”

Jeongguk had to think. He likes to move around a lot, even when tied up. He’s ninety-nine percent sure he’s made himself bleed. The session with Taehyung bruised his ankles. He put down a finger.

Taehyung frowned slightly. “Never have I ever had a dog.” Jeongguk continued.

“Ever? How sad. I have a pomeranian right now.” Taehyung said.

Jeongguk gasped. “I need to meet it!”

“Of course.” Taehyung chuckled. “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

Jeongguk put down a finger. He’s surprised Taehyung hasn’t. Jeongguk now had six and Taehyung had five. “Never have I ever moaned someone else’s name.”

Nobody moved, so Taehyung went on to his turn. “Never have I ever been with someone twice my age.”

Jeongguk cringed. He’s been asked, but always declines. “Never have I ever sent nudes.”

Taehyung went to four. “And you haven’t? You’ve lived a sad life.”

Jeongguk poked his tongue out at him. He thought for a while before saying, “Never have I ever had sex in a pool.”

He put down another finger. Jeongguk laughed at him. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

“You just said you’ve had pool sex, how does that work?” Jeongguk put down a finger.

“They’re different things.” Taehyung smiled. “Anyways, never have I ever jerked off with someone else in the room.”

Jeongguk stayed at four. He put his arm on the back of the couch and rested his head on it. “Never have I ever been arrested.”

Taehyung didn’t move. “Never have I ever fucked a girl.”

“You haven’t?” Jeongguk frowned. Taehyung only shrugged. “Never have I ever bruised somebody during sex.”

Taehyung went to three. Jeongguk expected it. He closed his eyes as he thought once more. He was running out of ideas.

“You tired?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk opened his eyes and shrugged. Taehyung opened his legs and patted the space between them. “Come here.”

Jeongguk stared at the spot. He wanted to, he really did, but didn’t know if he should. Finally, he moved. His back was against Taehyung’s chest and Taehyung’s hand was on his thigh.

“You wanna continue? I kinda don’t have any more questions, though.” Taehyung said.

Jeongguk shook his head. Taehyung was warm. He liked the feeling of his firm chest. Jeongguk took his hand from his leg and held it.

“You know, when I first saw one of your videos, I thought you were underage.” Taehyung started playing with his hair, causing Jeongguk to close his eyes again. “I was about to get somebody arrested, then I saw you were eighteen. I still didn’t like it but at least you were legal.”

Jeongguk laughed quietly. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one. I can drink now. You?”

“Nineteen.” Jeongguk said. The movement on his scalp was making him even sleepier.

Taehyung froze for a second. “Really? God, you’re just a baby.”

“Only two years.” Jeongguk mumbled.

Taehyung took both his hands away. Jeongguk started to complain right when he felt Taehyung’s fingertips on his face. He was tracing his features.

“Why’re you so tired, angel? You going to sleep?” he whispered.

His touch would be giving Jeongguk a heart attack if he wasn’t so tired. He didn’t know why, so he just nodded in response.

“I lost our game, I owe you a kiss.” Taehyung said.

Jeongguk reached up and grabbed his face, trying to pull him down, but Taehyung didn’t move. “I think we both deserve a real kiss. I’ll leave you with this.” He pecked his forehead.

Jeongguk frowned. “You’re leaving?”

“Unless you want me to stay.” Taehyung said quietly. “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, you know, asleep with me.”

“That sounds like you’re going to do something to me.”

“Oh, God, no. That’s why I was going to leave.” Taehyung told him. He scooted so they were laying down.

Jeongguk took his hand again. “You can stay. Just don’t steal anything.”

“Only your heart.” Taehyung smiled.

He knew it was a joke, but it still made Jeongguk’s heart race. He shifted to his stomach and snuggled into him.

When Jeongguk woke up, he was still warm but felt a pillow against his cheek. He moved and noticed there was a blanket on him. The first thing in his field of vision was the coffee table, which had a piece of paper on it.

It was from Taehyung. It read:

I don’t know when you’ll wake up or when you’ll see this, but I left a little while after you fell asleep. I made sure not to wake you, which was a bit hard. You make a lot of noises in your sleep. I also gave you a blanket and pillow. I had to snoop a little to find them, but I swear I didn’t dig too much. You look very pretty while you’re sleeping. Okay, that was creepy, I’m sorry. I didn’t steal anything. I hope to see you soon.  
-Tae

Jeongguk smiled to himself. He hoped to see him soon too.


	3. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light smut, two parts

[1]  
Hoseok  
Saturday 25th, 10:23pm

YOONGI I made you something

HOSEOK really??

YOONGI yeah  
YOONGI it’s a mixtape

HOSEOK really???

YOONGI stage 4 fear of trying - frank iero  
nobody knows - mansionz  
lonely world - moses sumney  
feel something - jaymes young  
talia - king princess  
lose it - swmrs

HOSEOK listening

Sunday 26th, 12:45am

HOSEOK so I think I understand but I just want you to confirm

YOONGI you’re really going to make me say it

HOSEOK I want to make sure

YOONGI fine  
YOONGI I like you

HOSEOK okay good that’s what I was thinking

YOONGI …  
YOONGI is that it  
YOONGI it took you two hours to say that

HOSEOK wait no  
HOSEOK I don’t know what to say

YOONGI yes or no would be handy

HOSEOK yes or no what?

YOONGI yes I’m secretly gay, no I hate you you’re disgusting

HOSEOK hey don’t say that

YOONGI just answer it’s not that hard

Sunday 26th, 1:38am

HOSEOK I have an answer

YOONGI took you awhile

HOSEOK okay so  
HOSEOK I’ve been questioning my sexuality for a bit, I was going to tell you soon but that’s hard to bring up  
HOSEOK you didn’t make me question, if you were wondering  
HOSEOK no offense  
HOSEOK but I can’t say yes or no because 1. I don’t even know if I like boys, and 2. I already know you’re gay why would I just now be disgusted  
HOSEOK but I also thought that you wouldn’t be a bad choice if I did like boys  
HOSEOK I just think I need to figure myself out first

YOONGI okay  
YOONGI makes sense

HOSEOK are you mad?

YOONGI a little that you didn’t tell me you were questioning sooner

HOSEOK I don’t even know why I was nervous it’s not like you’re homophobic

YOONGI I could’ve saved the emotional turmoil of confessing to you if I knew

HOSEOK I’m sorry…

YOONGI don’t apologize  
YOONGI who made you question

HOSEOK don’t make fun of me but I stumbled upon some gay porn… and I ended up getting off to it  
HOSEOK now I’ve been seeing boys at school differently

YOONGI that’s classic

HOSEOK be quiet

YOONGI was it kinky?

HOSEOK I said be quiet!!!  
HOSEOK wait, question, if you thought I was straight why’d you confess in the first place?

YOONGI I just needed to get it off my chest

HOSEOK how long?

YOONGI what

HOSEOK how long have you liked me?

YOONGI basically forever, but after puberty it was more prominent

HOSEOK oh

YOONGI yeah

HOSEOK this might be a bad idea, but… do you think I could, like, test on you? we could kiss maybe…

YOONGI first of all, you have no idea how badly I want to do that, second of all, that’s a terrible idea

HOSEOK why?

YOONGI because you’ll be using me and playing with my emotions

HOSEOK oh  
HOSEOK but, if you know what my intentions are…?

YOONGI still  
YOONGI I’d be enjoying it while you’re just curious

HOSEOK okay, sorry for asking

YOONGI go find one of the other gays at school and see if one of them will help you

HOSEOK that’s scary  
HOSEOK but whatever I can figure it out without that

YOONGI you can kiss me when you actually like me

HOSEOK okay…   
HOSEOK thanks for the mixtape, though, the songs are nice

YOONGI you’re welcome

HOSEOK I should probably sleep

YOONGI okay, goodnight

HOSEOK goodnight yoongles

YOONGI bye toesuck

[2]  
Yoongi caved. It didn’t even take that long—only three days. He was smothered with Hoseok’s hopeless and confused ramblings, plus his longing stares at random boys at school. Yoongi just wanted to help.

So there they were in Yoongi’s bedroom. They had talked about what they were doing beforehand, therefore leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them were brave enough to make the first move.

Yoongi wanted to, almost desperately. He wanted to feel Hoseok’s lips on his, the ones he’s been staring at for years. He wanted Hoseok’s pretty hands on his body to make him feel flushed.

“So… um…” Hoseok tried.

“Uh,” Yoongi looked to the floor. “Maybe we can, like, turn the lights off or something.”

Hoseok looked over to the lightswitch. He didn’t say anything. Yoongi felt stupid for suggesting.

“How about we just both close our eyes and lean in?”

Yoongi nodded. Hoseok closed his eyes first and set his hand on the other’s shoulder. Yoongi took a deep breath as he looked over Hoseok’s soft, beautiful face. He cupped his cheek and closed his eyes.

It was just a peck when they met. Both of them chuckled slightly, then Yoongi did it again. Hoseok slowly slotted their lips together in a real kiss. Yoongi’s heart was out of control—he’s been waiting for this for far too long.

Yoongi broke apart and came back in. He moved his hands to Hoseok’s neck, his fingers playing with the back of his hair. Yoongi didn’t know how or why, but Hoseok was an excellent kisser. Everything was so slow and gentle; it made Yoongi’s heart swell.

Hoseok pushed into him. Yoongi thought he was trying to deepen the kiss, so he pushed back. He then realized Hoseok was telling him to lay down when he pressed on his shoulders.

When he did, Hoseok kneeled over him with one leg in between Yoongi’s. It was almost overwhelming. Yoongi tightened his grip on his hair to try to ground himself. He then figured he was hurting Hoseok and stopped. Instead, Yoongi found his hand and held it.

“You’re…” Hoseok whispered. “You’re really good.”

Yoongi smiled. “You are too.” Hoseok kissed the corner of his mouth. “How, um, how do you feel?”

He sat back. Yoongi moved his leg so he wasn’t sitting on it. “I like it. There’s not really a difference, I don’t think. It’s more from person to person. I mean, if you had a beard or something, that’d be different.”

Yoongi smiled a little at the thought.

“And, not to be rude, but you’re not really the epitome of masculinity. So maybe that helps.”

“Are you calling me a girl?” Yoongi grinned. Hoseok hit him playfully. “Maybe that’s your type. Feminine guys.”

Hoseok shrugged. Things didn’t didn’t feel awkward or forced anymore. They felt like friends who just so happened to be making out.

“I liked that a lot.” Hoseok murmured.

“Maybe you could go to a club and just hook up with people. By that I mean kissing. I guess you could fuck too.”

He nodded and looked away. Yoongi realized they were still holding hands. Hoseok seemed to notice too. Yoongi tried to take his away but was stopped by Hoseok squeezing it.

“I think… I think it was you.” He glanced at him.

Yoongi’s heart started beating even faster. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“What made me like it was you.”

“Oh…” Yoongi said. This was his dream, really, but something seemed off. He felt like Hoseok just enjoyed his first kiss with a guy and translated that into liking Yoongi.

Hoseok took his hand away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

Yoongi sighed. He wanted to keep kissing, not talk about things like this. “I was just thinking about how I told you I wouldn’t kiss you until you liked me.” He lied. Again.

Hoseok shifted. Yoongi’s excuse probably was too close for comfort on the “liking” topic, considering Hoseok just hinted at it. Instead of talking, he leaned down and met Yoongi’s lips.

“If this is the last time I get to do this then I want to take advantage of it.” Hoseok said.

Yoongi’s had the same thought. It was surprising to hear from Hoseok. Nonetheless, he grabbed his face and kissed him back. They went harder this time, a little needy. Yoongi tried not to think about what’ll happen after this whole thing.

Hoseok moved closer so his thigh was pressed to Yoongi’s crotch. Again, not thinking much, Yoongi rolled his hips into him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy as Hoseok’s mouth trailed to his jaw. It was soon gone, but Yoongi was too focused on his movements.

After a couple of moments, he realized he was most likely being stared at and opened his eyes. Hoseok was watching him, his face full of awe.

Yoongi stopped grinding. “What?” he asked. He felt both embarrassed and defensive for turning things sexual.

“You’re hot as fuck.” Hoseok said. Yoongi smirked. “Just… a boy looking like that. Especially you.”

“Do you think I’m cute?” Yoongi asked. That’s probably what Hoseok’s been saying this whole time, but he wanted to be sure.

Hoseok nodded. “Extremely.”

Yoongi brushed his fingers over Hoseok’s thigh. It then came crashing back to him—how hard he was and how he’s with his best friend. He shouldn’t be doing this.

“I… I don’t think we should, uh, get sexual. I’ll let you figure out when and how you want to experiment with that.” Yoongi said, shuffling back and away from him.

Hoseok bit his lip. He sat back with his hands between his thighs. “Yeah, makes sense.”

Yoongi looked at him. He was definitely hard. Yoongi desperately wanted to continue this, to be as close as possible to Hoseok, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Good luck.” Yoongi said.

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded. “Thanks. I should probably go.”

Yoongi also nodded. Before Hoseok left, he leaned down to Yoongi’s ear and whispered, “Is it bad I’ll be thinking of you when I get myself off?”

He moved away, biting his lip again. “No, I’ll be doing the same.” Yoongi told him.

Hoseok smiled. He stayed for a second before getting off the bed and leaving. Yoongi fell back on the bed and sighed. This was going to kill him.


	4. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

“Oh, God,” Vernon breathed. “Oh, holy fuck.”

He looked down, seeing his bulge moving as he grinded into the pillow. He hastily moved his clothes to free his cock.

Vernon leaned down to his elbows and closed his eyes. He imagined Seungkwan under him instead of a pillow. He thought of how tight and warm his ass would be, how slick and needy. If it would clench on nothing when he pulled out and if Seungkwan would pull apart his cheeks to let him see. Vernon let out another moan.

He was in a predicament. Seungkwan was away at work, but Vernon was horny. Especially due to the fact that they’ve had sex approximately... never. They’ve done other stuff, but not too often. Seungkwan wasn’t as in tune with his sexuality as Vernon was. Therefore, he’s watched a lot of porn. _Technically_ , they were both virgins, but Vernon was a bit more eager.

“Oh, baby.” Vernon whined. He sat up and leaned back, imagining what it would be like to fuck him against a wall. He set his hand on top of his dick for more friction.

And his cock— _God_ . The only way Vernon can describe it is _cute_. Not that he wasn’t sexy, of course. But he was a bit smaller than Vernon, which made him adorable. Not in a degrading way. Vernon wants to take him in his mouth and feel every curve and contour with his tongue. He wants to take in his balls and hear his whimpers.

Vernon grabbed the pillow like he would grab Seungkwan’s hips. He continued rutting against it, but slowed down from weariness. He panted quietly.

Was it bad that he was using Seungkwan’s pillow? Probably. He didn’t care, though, and if he put his face to it he could smell his shampoo. Not that that made it any better.

“Fuck,” Vernon whined. He bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut. “Seungkwan, ah— _oh_ , baby.”

Seungkwan’s skin—so soft and supple. It’d almost be a crime to mark him, but he’d look so pretty with a few hickeys. Or a lot. Every curve, pull, and twist of his body was intoxicating. Vernon wished he could kiss every inch of him.

As much as he wanted that, he also wanted the opposite. He leaned down again and imagined Seungkwan’s mouth on his neck, thighs, and cock. He pictured what it would feel like to be eaten out by him. Seungkwan’s warm, wet tongue on his desperate hole.

Vernon let his arms collapse. He bit the pillow even though he wasn’t trying to be quiet. He let out a loud moan as he got closer to his climax.

“Oh, Seungkwan… oh, God.” Vernon whimpered. He held the pillow closer and humped faster.

A wave of pleasure rolled over him, making his eyelids flutter and jaw drop. He came hard onto the pillow. Vernon panted and relaxed as his high subsided. He thankfully wasn’t wearing a shirt, otherwise he would’ve had to wash two things.

Vernon slowly stood. He was tired, but needed to clean the pillowcase. He got it off and walked over to the door, opening it.

He wasn’t expecting someone on the other side. His heart practically stopped when he saw Seungkwan, who was sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Vernon followed his eyes as they scanned him. Seungkwan looked at his chest and lingered for a moment. Vernon realized there was still cum on him. He then went to the soiled pillowcase in his hand.

“They… they let me off early.” Seungkwan told him.

“Oh, um… cool.” Vernon said. He looked down at himself. “Yeah, uh, just a second.” He scurried around him to the bathroom.

Vernon closed the door and leaned on the sink. His heart was beating fast, but he thankfully wasn’t blushing. He’s sure Seungkwan knows he gets himself off, but it’s never been brought up. And now they have to talk about it.

He cleaned himself up and rinsed off the pillowcase. He’ll deal with it later. Vernon slowly made his way back to their room. Seungkwan was sitting on the bed, hugging his caseless pillow.

“Hey, uh… this doesn’t have to be awkward. Like, it’s not wrong. Or weird. It’s…” Vernon trailed off as he remembered he was just masturbating with his boyfriend’s pillow.

“I heard you say my name.” Seungkwan said.

Vernon almost scoffed. “Well, yeah, I was thinking of you.”

Seungkwan looked away. Vernon’s sure his face was red. “What about me?” he asked.

“Fucking you.”

Vernon saw him blush now. He didn’t even mean to say that.

“What… specifically?” Seungkwan asked. He was still looking away.

Vernon smirked. He stepped closer until he was in front of the other. “Well… I thought of how you would feel,” he kneeled down in front of him, “how you would feel when I was in you. And how we would make each other feel good. Feel great, in ecstasy."

Seungkwan glanced at him. They’re usually not this nervous, but this time was different. Vernon set his hands on his knees and inched his way up. He gently took away the pillow when he got to it. Seungkwan was hard, noticeably so. Vernon continued up and squeezed his thighs.

Seungkwan made a small sound and shifted. “Do you want that, baby?” Vernon whispered.

He nodded. “Yes, please. I want… you in me.”

Vernon smiled. One of his hands slid to rub his bulge. Seungkwan squirmed and moaned quietly. “How long have you been hard, sweetheart?” Vernon asked.

“Since… since I started listening to you.” Seungkwan said.

Vernon spread Seungkwan’s legs. He leaned in and nuzzled his face on his cock, making him moan again. “I love you so much.” Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon saw he was already gripping the sheets. “I love you too.” He replied. He slowly pulled down Seungkwan’s pants and underwear. Once his cock sprang out, Vernon nuzzled into it again.

“I need you.” Vernon said. He started placing small kisses around him.

Seungkwan let out a shaky breath. “Yes, please, me too. I mean–”

Vernon smiled. He wrapped his lips around his head, cutting him off. He pointed his tongue up under the rim as he sucked. Seungkwan tilted his head back and moaned.

“But, you… you haven’t had sex.” He said.

“Mm-hmm.” Vernon hummed. “Our first times.”

Seungkwan hesitantly ran his fingers through Vernon’s hair. “But you seem so confident.”

Vernon grinned and kissed his thigh. “Because I’m with you, and we’re in the same situation. I have no reason to be nervous around you.” He kissed him again, this time aiming to make a hickey.

“Oh, yeah, me too. I’m only nervous because, you know…”

“It’s alright, baby, I understand.” Vernon held his cock with his hand as he kissed and licked the underside. He rubbed his tip with his thumb and forefinger, making him whimper.

“In your mouth, please.” Seungkwan whined.

Vernon tongued the slit. Seungkwan’s grip tightened on his hair. He finally took him in, going all the way. Seungkwan let out a low moan. Vernon bobbed his head and played with his balls. After a couple of moments, he kissed up Seungkwan’s front as he stood.

He took Seungkwan’s hand and set it on his crotch. He looked surprised but began rubbing, quickly pushing down his clothes to stroke him. Vernon had him lay down and kneeled over him. He kissed his neck and chest.

“Oh, baby, faster.” Vernon moaned.

Seungkwan did what he was told. Vernon bit his shoulder and rolled his hips into his hand. “Oh, _God_.” He groaned. Vernon pushed Seungkwan back and moved his legs out of the way. He held his cock and rubbed it against his hole.

Seungkwan tensed. “Vernon…”

“It’s okay, not yet, baby.” Vernon said. “I just wanted to see you.”

He bent down and licked a wide stripe across him. Seungkwan whimpered and tried to close his legs. They haven’t done any ass play, so it made sense he was sensitive. Vernon only widened his legs and licked him again. He pushed in his tongue a little.

“Oh– ah, V-Ver…” Seungkwan stuttered out. Vernon went further, making him moan louder.

He held Seungkwan’s thighs and shoved his tongue in as far as possible. Seungkwan let out a loud mewl and arched his back. He grabbed onto Vernon’s hair.

“Vernon, baby, I-I…” Seungkwan trailed off. He released a desperate whine when Vernon blew air into his pink hole.

Vernon pushed in a finger and thrusted it. He sat up to see Seungkwan’s expression. He had his eyebrows furrowed and mouth open. Vernon added another, making him tilt his head back. He twisted them around until he found his prostate.

“Oh, fuck, right there.” Seungkwan moaned. 

Vernon smirked. Seungkwan doesn’t curse often, and he liked how he was the cause of it. He pressed on it repeatedly and started sucking the tip of his cock.

“Vernon, please, more.” He tightened his grip on his hair.

Vernon moved away. He got the lube and a condom from the nightstand, putting on both. He squirted some lube on Seungkwan’s hole.

“Wait,” he sat up. “I want… to ride you.”

Vernon smiled. He laid down with his knees bent over the edge of the bed. Seungkwan hovered over him and Vernon lined himself up. Seungkwan hesitated, but the younger took his hand to hold. He slowly lowered himself down.

Seungkwan moaned when he was just halfway down. He stopped to adjust when he was a bit further, but Vernon wanted more.

“All the way.” He squeezed his hip. Seungkwan slid down, now with practically all his weight on him. Vernon propped up on his elbows. “Damn, you feel amazing.”

Seungkwan blushed. He rolled his hips slightly, causing both of them to moan. Vernon sat up and hugged Seungkwan’s waist as he started bouncing. 

“Oh, God, baby, holy shit.” Seungkwan whined. He kept rolling his hips as he moved up and down.

Vernon moaned with every thrust. He dug his fingernails into Seungkwan’s soft skin, then stopped since he didn’t want to hurt him. He nestled his face in the crook of Seungkwan’s neck and breathed him in. He smelled like sex, but he loved it. Vernon licked and kissed his neck.

“This feels incredible,” Seungkwan breathed. His hands were on Vernon’s shoulder and in his hair.

“Maybe we can switch next time so I can try.” Vernon murmured. He’s fingered himself, but that was different. He wanted to feel Seungkwan inside him.

Seungkwan only moaned and started moving faster. The wetness, warmth, and tightness of his hole was driving Vernon crazy. He’s only ever had his hand—this was a huge step up. Especially when Seungkwan clenched on him. He wanted this to last forever.

Vernon grabbed his hips and helped him bounce. This made the thrusts harder, causing Seungkwan to moan with each one. For a couple of minutes, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and moans and whines of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Vernon, I’m close.” He mewled.

Vernon took Seungkwan’s hand and put it on his cock. Seungkwan started stroking himself. When he came, his load landed on both of their chests. His moan was whiny and loud.

Seungkwan kept moving to help Vernon climax. Vernon laid down, taking Seungkwan with him. He then rolled over to switch their positions. Vernon fucked him like he did the pillow, this time with way more pleasure. He held Seungkwan’s hands and pinned them above his head.

Vernon soon came, his thrusts hard and deep. Seungkwan was whispering encouragements in his ear. Vernon stayed in when he was done, kissing all around his neck, chest, and face.

“I love you,” Seungkwan whispered. “Way too much.”

“No such thing.” Vernon replied. He ended with a kiss to his lips and pulled out. He then dropped to lay next to him.

Seungkwan turned to face him. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” Vernon grinned. “Do you think I could try being bottom next time?”

Seungkwan nodded. He ghosted his fingers down Vernon’s arm. “Soon, please.” He said quietly.

Vernon smiled and kissed him again. “Definitely.”


	5. Wesper

A knock on Jesper’s door nearly made him flinch, but it was so soft. He glanced between the clock and the door quizzically. It was 1:12 at night, and he was only up to get a drink of water. The knock came again, a bit harder, causing him to get on with it and see who was there.

Wylan Van Eck. In pajamas, nonetheless. He was also soaked from the rain and shivering. “Did you  _ walk _ here?” Jesper asked.

“C-can I come in-inside?” his teeth chattered.

Jesper opened the door wider and gestured him in. The dripping of his clothes filled the silence while neither of them talked.

“He, um… he hit m-me…” Wylan glanced up at him after a while.

Jesper finally noticed the angry red mark on his friend’s cheek when he did, all other times being hidden by his hood and looking down. His breath caught and his heart broke, but he tried not to react too greatly for Wylan’s sake. “Are you okay?” he asked first.

“Yeah… I think.” He shrugged.

“Are you still together?”

Wylan bit his lip. “I don’t know, I just got out of there as soon as I could. But I don’t know when I’m going back.”

Jesper nodded. He took a few steps closer and slowly took off his hood, revealing his bright curly hair he loved to see. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes, okay?” he took off his coat and hung it up.

Wylan was ushered to Jesper’s room, his hands on his shoulders. First, Jesper asked if he could touch him. He wondered if he would be wary about contact, but he seemed to be fine with it. Jesper got him the smallest things he owns, which are still big on Wylan. He changed in the bathroom. It took a while, enough for Jesper to ask, but Wylan just said he was washing his face. Not exactly believable, but he’ll let Wylan come to him.

He tried not to stare too much at the mark. It was almost too much to handle; seeing someone he loves getting hurt like that. He treated Wylan right. He would still be treating him right, if things worked out.

“Are we both sleeping here?” Wylan’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Jesper realized he meant the bed. “If you want.”

He shrugged and slid in under the covers. Jesper did the same, then paused. “Can I…” he asked, his arm hovering over Wylan’s waist.

Wylan agreed in a whisper, so the other cuddled up next to him as gently as he could. When they were dating, Wylan was usually the one who was laying on Jesper, due to his size and their personalities. But Jesper figures he needs someone to hold him right now. He’s always been skinny, but from what he can feel it seems like he’s lost weight. That made Jesper’s heart break even more.

It was pitch black in his room, and late, but Jesper wasn’t at all tired anymore. “You know, you deserve better than him.” He said into the silence.

Wylan waited a minute to speak. “I know. Now I do. I should’ve listened when you said he was possessive and bad for me. But he can’t hurt me anymore. I won’t let him.”

Jesper smiled slightly; he was proud. “You’re right. And I’ll help you if you need anything. Anything at all, okay?”

He turned to face him. When Jesper realized he was crying, he quickly moved to wipe his tears. Wylan had his eyes closed, so he didn’t see the concern in Jesper’s. “I’m sorry he didn’t let me see you.” Wylan whispered shakily.

“No, baby, don’t be sorry. You’re okay is what matters.” Jesper mentally panicked at the pet name slipup.

Wylan managed a weak smile. “I like that name. Although he used to call me it. I like it better from you, though.”

Jesper started playing with his hair. “Do you need anything? Food, water?”

“No, I’m fine.” He snuggled closer to him.

Jesper wanted to ask him something, but didn’t know if he should. He didn’t want to focus on himself, he knew he wasn’t supposed to hint that he was better and Wylan should get back with him. Jesper couldn’t help himself. “How did he used to kiss you?”

Wylan automatically grimaced. “Quick. Rough. I don’t know, like…”

“Showing you you were his instead of that he loved you?”

“Yeah…” Wylan hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Jesper’s heart was racing, and he hoped he couldn’t hear it. “Do you remember what a real kiss feels like?” he whispered.

“Like how you kissed me?” Wylan looked up, but it was too dark for them to see each other properly.

Jesper brushed their noses together. “You deserve to be treated like a prince.” Wylan didn’t reply as he cupped his face, his thumb finding his lips and ghosting over them. Jesper leaned in as gently as he could, taking time to have their mouths touch. The first kiss was just a peck.

“He was never as soft as you.” Wylan told him, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, baby. I always have and I always will. We’ll figure out what to do next together.” Jesper said. He was glad Wylan was eager to get rid of his boyfriend so fast, but he was worried how long that’ll last. Tomorrow, he found out he was right to be concerned, due to Wylan screaming and crying about loving his boyfriend and how “he couldn’t leave him,” that, “he needs him.”

Wylan nodded. “Do it again.”

Jesper leaned back in, this time slotting their lips together for a better kiss. Still slow, still expressing his emotions. Jesper moved so he was more on top, but not too much so he wouldn’t be intimidating. He kept breaking apart for short kisses, trying to get Wylan to smile. Or some type of reaction.

“God, I…” Wylan breathed. “It was always you. I always needed you. Always, always,  _ always _ .”

Jesper grinned and started peppering kisses all over the other’s face. “I, personally, can’t get enough of you.”

Wylan put his hands on the back of Jesper’s neck and brought him in for another kiss. Steady and relaxed, no tongue or biting or anything Wylan didn’t want.

“I have another question,” Jesper moved down to his stomach, his knees on either side of him. “He didn’t do this to you, did he?” he asked as he slowly pushed up his shirt. Wylan’s ribs and hip bones were way too prominent.

“No, I…” he said once he realized what he was talking about. “I did it to myself. I felt bad and I guess wanted to look better, or something.”

Jesper wanted to be relieved, but he obviously couldn’t. “You’re beautiful, baby. Don’t let anyone take that away from you. You need to know you’re the prettiest boy in the room and own it.” He kissed his tummy, placing them everywhere, landing like butterflies.

He heard him laugh slightly. “What if I think  _ you’re _ the prettiest boy in the room?”

“Hmm, well, that’s just your opinion. I have the facts.”

“Whatever.” Wylan gave up, smiling.

Jesper heard the grin in his voice, causing his heart to swell. He gave him more quick kisses before he laid down, his head on his stomach and their legs entangled. “Are you tired yet?”

“Maybe.” He sighed. “I won’t be able to sleep with you on me like this, though.”

He moved back up a little sadly, and when he went to lay like he was, Wylan instead cuddled up next to him. Jesper smiled as he remembered how things used to be.

“I’m not that sleepy…” Wylan shifted so he was facing away from him, taking Jesper’s arm around his chest, holding it and using it as a pillow. “Can you do the thing?”

“Of course, baby.” Jesper internally cringed at the name again, but Wylan still didn’t seem to mind. When he wasn’t able to sleep, Jesper would lightly trail his fingertips up and down Wylan’s hand and fingers to calm him. He started up the action on the hand that was on his arm.

Their breathing was the only sound in the room. Jesper could tell Wylan wasn’t trying to go to sleep just yet; he was rubbing his bicep with his thumb.

“Thank you.” Wylan said suddenly. “For everything.”

“You don’t need to–”

“Let me.” He interrupted and cuddled closer to his arm.

Jesper didn’t reply. He didn’t want to say he was welcome. He only kept up his movements on Wylan’s hand, eventually falling asleep before him. Wylan fell asleep a while later, taking in Jesper’s scent and the feel of his skin.


	6. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

“God, I feel like doing something stupid.”

“I’m stupid, do me.”

The two stared at each other. Taehyung was only slightly terrified. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. At least Jeongguk didn’t freak out. Well, his eyes raking over him wasn’t that much better.

“I might have to take you up on that offer.” Jeongguk smirked.

Taehyung’s sure he was having a heart attack. Or maybe hallucinating—did he hear Jeongguk right? He apparently did, because he was moving over to his couch. He sat noticeably close and set his hand on Taehyung’s thigh.

“Yes, please.” Taehyung whispered. It sounded more like a whimper with how scared he was.

Jeongguk smiled. Not his normal smile, but the one where it showed he knew he was affecting you. He leaned in, his hand going from his leg to his face. Taehyung instinctively closed his eyes, but didn’t feel anything until a few seconds later.

Taehyung has kissed before, yes, but not like this. It was incredibly soft, yet held so much emotion. It felt as if both of them were scared of what they were doing, but needed it so badly they couldn’t be too concerned. Taehyung ran his fingers through Jeongguk’s soft hair. Jeongguk did the same to him, only with both hands and a bit rougher.

“You sure?” Jeongguk asked. Their lips brushed together as he spoke.

Taehyung nodded. He knows the others fool around, so why can’t they? He continued their kiss. It was getting more passionate now, but still no tongue. Taehyung accidentally grazed his teeth over Jeongguk’s bottom lip, and before he could even think about apologizing, he heard him let out a soft moan. It sent a wave of heat throughout his whole body.  _ Then _ there was tongue.

“I can’t top.” Jeongguk told him.

Taehyung opened his eyes for a second to see his were still closed. The statement made him blush. He hadn’t even thought that far yet. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Have you topped?”

With girls? “Yes.”

“Okay.” Jeongguk closed the space between them. His lips travelled down to Taehyung’s jaw, kissing and nibbling at his skin.

Taehyung released a small sound when he got to the part under his ear. He blushed again, but Jeongguk stayed there for a while. Taehyung suspects he left a hickey. He set his hand on Jeongguk’s thigh and inched it up ever so slowly. He got to the top when Jeongguk reached his collar bone. He hesitated at his jeans. It was apparently enough for Jeongguk to press his hand firmly to the button of them.

Taehyung paused after undoing the button. Jeongguk moved up and looked at him. His lips were deliciously red and swollen. It was all Taehyung could look at. Neither of them said anything, but they got their point across.

Faster.

Jeongguk pulled Taehyung’s shirt over his head and tossed it away. Taehyung leaned back as his mouth attacked his chest, soon going to his nipple. He moaned at the warmth and wetness on the sensitive area. Jeongguk moved, peppering kisses as he trailed down his stomach. He focused on the small space above his crotch.

“Jeongguk…” Taehyung breathed.

He looked up, but realized Taehyung wasn’t asking him anything. Jeongguk pulled at the waist of his sweatpants with his teeth, making Taehyung whine. Jeongguk took them off, along with his own shirt.

Jeongguk paused and stared at him. Taehyung was leaning against the arm of the couch, both his arms and legs spread out. His erection was lifting up his underwear. Taehyung turned his head away and shifted. He felt too exposed.

Jeongguk started to say something, making him look at him, but didn’t finish. Taehyung took this time to sit up, putting his hands on his jeans. He kissed Jeongguk’s neck as he undid them. They both pulled them off, but paused again once they were gone.

“I don’t… uh, I don’t have a condom. Or lube.” Taehyung whispered. Guys use lube, right?

“I don’t either.” Jeongguk said.

Apparently, that was okay. Jeongguk kissed him once more, also taking his hand and placing it on his crotch. Taehyung palmed his bulge before moving away his underwear. Jeongguk broke apart when he started stroking it, looking down to watch.

Taehyung did so too, but more out of curiousity. He wanted to see what he looked like. Not that he’s imagined it or anything, but he was all he wanted and more.

“Can I blow you?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk nodded. He leaned back on the arm of the couch, and Taehyung bent down to him. He waited a second. He’s never done this, so he doesn’t know why he even asked. Nonetheless, Taehyung gently pressed his lips against the tip. He went down to take in his whole head.

“Have you done this before?” Jeongguk chuckled.

Taehyung shook his head and blushed. “That’s okay.” Jeongguk told him. He ran his fingers through his hair and held his face.

Taehyung tried again, this time taking him in until his mouth was full. This was a little less than half of him, but Jeongguk moaned. Taehyung started bobbing his head, hearing it again. It was breathy and low. Taehyung instinctively arched his back.

He went further until he felt him on the back of his throat, also wrapping his hand around the other half. Taehyung kept bobbing his head. He moved his tongue around in an attempt to pleasure him, since he didn’t know what to do. Jeongguk threw his head back when his tip rubbed the roof of his mouth, so he decided to focus there.

“Oh… Tae, baby.” Jeongguk moaned.

Taehyung’s heart swelled at the name. He tongued the slit, making him whine. After a few moments, Jeongguk tugged on his hair to get him off.

Jeongguk immediately pulled off Taehyung’s underwear. He paused before stroking his cock. “You’re huge.” He whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against him. “I can’t want to have you in me.”

Taehyung shivered. He didn’t know how to respond to that. A moan rising in his throat saved him. Jeongguk’s pace was slow but his grip was firm. His mouth was on his neck.

“How many hickeys have you given me?” Taehyung laughed slightly.

“Not enough.” Jeongguk said. He sank his teeth into Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Oh, God.” Taehyung whined. Everything was too much—they were friends one second and lovers the next. Or just friends with benefits? He didn’t have the energy to care at the moment.

Jeongguk quickened his pace, making Taehyung moan again. “Inside me, please.” He whispered.

Taehyung pushed him to lay down. Jeongguk spread his legs, one over the side and the other bent and resting on the back of the couch. Taehyung visibly gulped. He was just… perfect. Taehyung hasn’t seen anybody like this, ever. In person, that is. He’s seen some in porn. But, again, Jeongguk outshined everybody else. He didn’t have much hair and his color was pretty.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Jeongguk smirked.

Taehyung wasn’t opposed to that. He didn’t say anything and held his cock to line himself up. When Jeongguk felt him, he sat up.

“Wait, you have to prep me.”

He’s sure Jeongguk knows by now he’s a gay virgin. Jeongguk only took his hand and put two fingers in his mouth. Taehyung watched, completely enthralled. Jeongguk gave them back after a while and laid down.

Taehyung hesitantly pushed one of them into Jeongguk’s hole. There wasn’t really a reaction, so he entered the second. Jeongguk moaned when he started moving them around. Taehyung found a spot that made him flinch, so he stayed there. He found he wanted to eat him out, even if the thought grossed him out. He wanted to please the other. Jeongguk looked so good, too. Good enough to eat.

Jeongguk told him to stop after a short while, even if he was moaning and squirming. “Use your spit for lube.” He nodded towards Taehyung’s cock.

Taehyung froze. Jeongguk moved and did it himself, spitting on his dick and rubbing it around. He spat a once more, this time a string connected them. He removed it by wiping his lips on his tip. He then sat back.

Taehyung’s heart was beating far too fast. He kneeled between his legs and lined up again. He pushed in slowly, moaning when he felt Jeongguk’s warm walls clench for him. He stopped about halfway in and started thrusting.

“Fuck, Tae, faster.” Jeongguk groaned.

Taehyung smirked slightly at how needy he was. He did what he was told, though, also going deeper. Jeongguk’s noises surprised him; they were whiny and high-pitched. Sexy.

He moved to his elbows, their faces close. He felt Jeongguk’s breath. Taehyung caught his mouth in a kiss, both of their lips swollen but soft. Jeongguk forced in his tongue. Taehyung kissed it instead, almost like he was blowing it. Jeongguk slapped his hand on Taehyung’s ass and squeezed.

“You feel incredible.” Taehyung breathed out. He was getting sweaty from all his movement.

Jeongguk smiled. “So do you.”

Taehyung thrusted harder, causing Jeongguk to moan loudly. His speed decreased as he got more forceful, but they both seemed to like it. Jeongguk’s eyes were closed and his mouth was agape.

Soon enough, they were both close to their climax. Jeongguk started pumping his cock to reach his. Taehyung buried his face into Jeongguk’s shoulder, occasionally kissing and licking.

Jeongguk was first. He moaned Taehyung’s name, almost screaming. His grip lessened on Taehyung’s ass. His noises continued, only quieter, as Taehyung chased his own.

It was the best orgasm he’s ever had. Sure, it wasn’t as wet as a girl, especially without lube, but far tighter. His toes curled as waves of pleasure pulsed through him. Taehyung pulled out and sat back. He was breathing heavily and felt hot all over.

“That was…” Jeongguk breathed, “so good.”

Taehyung bit his lip. He wanted to do it again. He wanted more. “Yeah.”

Jeongguk reached down and wiped up some of the cum that was leaking out of him. He ate it, not even looking at Taehyung as if he didn’t just give him a heart attack.

“As good as you.” He grinned.

Taehyung looked him over—the cum on his chest and hole; his pink, beautiful cock; his messy, sweaty hair. Utterly gorgeous.

If Jeongguk was a drug he wouldn’t mind if he was addicted. 


	7. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!soonhoon, two parts

[1]

The floor had blankets spread out, but it wasn’t that comfortable due to it being concrete. The door was always locked, save for when they go outside a few hours a day. During the short stay he’s had, Jihoon already resents the employees.

“Do you think he’ll be okay with a cat?”

Jihoon’s ears perked up. The voice was down the hall. His heart rate increased thinking one of them was getting adopted.

“Yeah, stick ‘em with Jihoon, he never does anything.”

He was more interested, but disappointed it didn’t sound like anyone was adopted.

“I wish he could go with the other dogs…”

“Doesn’t matter, they’re all full. He’ll be fine.”

The voices got closer and two employees stopped in front of Jihoon’s cage. He stared up at them with wide eyes. They stepped apart, revealing a nervous-looking man behind them. Jihoon immediately noticed his dog features.

One unlocked the cage while the other took off the hybrid’s collar and leash. “Get in,” the first said. The second gently moved him towards the door, and the man looked too scared to do anything but follow.

Jihoon watched them get locked in and the two leave. The hybrid remained standing near the door.

“Jihoon,” he offered.

The other didn’t answer but turned away. He looked down where the employees left, making Jihoon feel sorry for him. “You’ve never been in a shelter, I’m assuming. It’s alright. There’s worse ones than this. Sorry about having to stay with me, though.”

He turned around and stared at him. “It’s okay,” he finally spoke. Jihoon gestured for him to sit down and he did. “Soonyoung.”

“Hi,” Jihoon said. “Again, sorry for being stuck with me. Apparently all the dog cages already have two in them.”

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind cats.”

Jihoon managed a smile. “Thanks. Where’d you come from, by the way?”

Soonyoung looked down. Jihoon probably shouldn’t have asked, but it’s customary. “I had an owner… he was really sweet to me. Let me do human things with him. I don’t know why he left me… he just kept apologizing.”

The other frowned. He’s never had a home, but being kicked out of one seemed worse. “His loss.”

Soonyoung glanced up and grinned slightly. He then looked around their place. Jihoon followed his eyes to the blankets, water, and empty food tray. “You’ll get used to it, it’s okay.” Jihoon said.

He nodded but seemed reluctant. “There’s no… pillows? We’re supposed to just sleep on the floor?”

Jihoon’s heart broke a little. “Yeah. Like I said, you’ll get used to it.

Soonyoung looked like he was about to cry. He turned his back to him and stared at the front, hugging his knees to his chest. Jihoon glanced at the hybrid next door, who was seemingly listening this whole time. He didn’t say anything, though, and looked away after a moment of eye contact.

They didn’t speak again until it was time for lights-out. Soonyoung had arrived after dinner, so it wasn’t too long. “Goodnight.” Jihoon said and laid down.

He heard rustling and felt him lay next to him. It was a little close, but Jihoon understood his fear.

It was a few moments before Soonyoung said in a whisper, “Jihoon, um… I’m used to holding something… someone.”

Jihoon shifted to face him. There was the tiniest bit of light from the window, so he could just barely make out his features. Soonyoung apparently took his movement as an answer and draped his arm around his waist, his leg going over Jihoon’s.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I… I can’t sleep alone. I’m sorry.”

“Alone means not cuddling?”

He felt Soonyoung tense. “Yeah… I guess. I’m sorry, if you hate it I’ll leave.”

Jihoon thought for a second. It was warmer and a bit comforting with him so close. “It’s fine.” He said.

“Thank you. I’ll stay out of your way the rest of the time.” Soonyoung scooted closer, his head in his chest

“Don’t,” Jihoon said before he could think. Soonyoung didn’t reply, and Jihoon was embarrassed, so he turned around. Soonyoung could now hold him closer since they fit like a puzzle.

Jihoon fell asleep quickly, but he doesn’t know about the other. In the morning, he was cuddling back. Soonyoung was still asleep, but he woke him up so he wouldn’t miss breakfast. They tore apart a little awkwardly.

“Your hair’s messed up.” Jihoon said as they waited.

Soonyoung frowned. He was sitting up, but his eyes were still closed. It was a bit more of a pout than a frown.

 _Adorable_.

Jihoon shook that thought from his head as he answered. “Not my fault,” Soonyoung mumbled and tried to smooth his hair down.

Jihoon’s was probably equally was unruly, but didn’t care that much. They were served their food soon. Soonyoung was slow with his.

“We have a limited time. After, we go to the bathroom and outside.” Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung nodded but still didn’t end up finishing. In the bathroom, they do their business and can brush their teeth and other morning activities. An employee gave Soonyoung the bag of toiletries everyone gets. It was routine for Jihoon, but the other seemingly didn’t know where to start.

He helped him a bit. Next, they were let outside. It was chilly, but not cold enough for them to break out the winter gear. Soonyoung seemed the most affected, though, and stood with his arms crossed and teeth chattering.

“If you move you’ll be warmer.” Jihoon said. “There’s a basketball court, but I don’t know if they got a new ball yet. There’s also that field, if you want to run or something.”

“I don’t want to be here.”

Jihoon looked at him. “None of us do.”

Soonyoung bit his lip. “I don’t– I don’t–” he was cut off by a tear falling.

“Hey, hey,” Jihoon tried after a second. He’s not used to people crying in front of him. “It’ll be okay. You seem nice and cute, I’m sure you’ll get adopted soon. Dogs are more popular than cats.”

Soonyoung looked at him. “Cute?”

The chill hid Jihoon’s blush. “Yeah. Cuter than some here. People like cuteness.”

“How come you aren’t gone yet?”

Jihoon didn’t know if he was calling him cute or not, but it seemed like a compliment. “Like I said, dogs are more popular.”

“But I saw all the other cats, and you’re, like, the cutest one. I don’t get it.” Soonyoung looked lost.

He hoped his cheeks were red enough to hide his blush again. “I stopped worrying about people’s thoughts a while ago. It’ll happen eventually.” Jihoon didn’t believe that, but he wanted to.

“Eventually,” Soonyoung echoed. “Eventually.”

Back inside and after five minutes, Soonyoung started crying again. He held onto Jihoon for dear life. “Hey, hey, puppy, it’s okay. You’ll be fine, I promise. Stick with me and I’ll tell you how this place works. Everything’s alright, I swear.” Jihoon pet his hair.

“I’m not a puppy, I’m 22.” Soonyoung tilted his head to look at him.

“I know, I just… it was just a nickname.” Jihoon explained. When Soonyoung settled back down he kept talking. “I’d like to think when I get an owner they’ll call me kitten. I think it’s cute.”

“Cute,” Soonyoung repeated. “I want someone to call me cute names lovingly too.”

Jihoon smiled. “Then can I call you puppy?” he hoped the other understood it wasn’t going to be lovingly. There was a hidden _yet_ Jihoon tried not to think about.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung said. “I’ll call you kitten if you want.”

His heart swelled. “Okay.” Was all he said.

After only a week, Soonyoung tried to kiss Jihoon. The cat was too surprised to return it.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said as he moved away. “I thought… I guess I thought wrong. I’m sorry.”

Jihoon managed to get himself under control and look at him. Soonyoung was staring at the floor, so he was as surprised as Jihoon first was when he grabbed his face and kissed him. “You thought correctly, I’m just dumb.”

Soonyoung cracked a small smile. “You’re not dumb.”

Jihoon wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and hugged him. “I’m glad I met you.”

The other moved back to see his face. “I’m glad I met you, too.”

[2]

“I’m afraid we have a limited amount of cats, sir. A few of them are sick, unfortunately. Here they are.”

Jihoon’s ears perked up. He wanted to see who was here, but didn’t want to disturb the puppy sleeping in his arms. He’d never get picked, anyway. Jihoon closed his eyes again and decided to wait it out.

“Aw, who’s this?” a voice asked.

“That’s Jihoon. He’s insisted he needs to be adopted with the dog, Soonyoung, but if that’s a problem we can separate them.” The employee responded.

Jihoon tensed at his words. They can’t do that. He won’t let them.

“Hmm,” the other hummed. “I think I might be able to manage both. If they’re good together it’ll be fine, right?”

He could practically hear the worker smiling. “Of course. Why don’t you speak with them while I get the paperwork?”

There was a short silence, then the sound of shoes walking away. He heard rustling and assumed the man sat in front of the cage.

“I know you’re awake.”

Jihoon opened his eyes to see he was right. “You can’t take us away from each other.” He whispered as to not wake the other. He stirred anyway.

“You just heard me, didn’t you? I’m not. I wasn’t planning on getting a dog, but that’s okay. You two work well together?” he prompted.

Jihoon stared at him for a moment. The man had black hair, tan skin, and a gummy smile. He looked friendly. “Yeah…” he answered. Jihoon looked down at Soonyoung, who was slowly opening his eyes, and whispered, “Hey, puppy, I think we’re getting adopted.”

Soonyoung immediately woke up at that. “What?”

Jihoon’s heart started beating faster as if Soonyoung’s reaction settled his feelings. “Yeah, talk to him.” He gestured with his head.

Soonyoung turned to look at the man. “Hi…” he said quietly, cuddling closer to Jihoon.

“Hi. I’m Seungcheol. Soonyoung, right? And Jihoon? I’m getting you two out of here.” He smiled.

Soonyoung exploded. “Are you serious? Jihoon, kitty, we’re leaving! I can’t believe this. I can finally have a bed again… hopefully. Wait, you’ve never had a home, have you? Oh my gosh, this is going to be so great!”

Seungcheol kept smiling as he moved around excitedly. He finally stopped near the cage wall. “You’ll have a bed, yes. Although I only have one… you’ll have to share.”

“That’s fine.” Soonyoung said automatically. “Thank you so much, mister.”

“Don’t call me that.” He waved away. “Seungcheol, alright?”

Soonyoung nodded. The employee returned with the papers, and they left to fill them out elsewhere. Seungcheol told them he’ll see them later.

“This has to be a joke. I can’t believe this is happening.” The dog turned to Jihoon.

“It’s happening.” Jihoon grinned, although he couldn’t quite believe it himself.

Soonyoung moved back into his lap. “This is the best day I’ve ever had. Aside from meeting you. And our first kiss–”

“Shut up,” Jihoon cut him off by pressing their lips together. He cupped his face to keep him close, then rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes when they broke apart.

They stayed like that for a while, occasionally kissing again. They were seemingly too intent on each other to hear the others approach.

“Jihoon! Soonyoung! What are you doing?” the employee yelled, making them jump apart. “I am so sorry, sir, I didn’t–”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Seungcheol interrupted. He squatted down to their height. “That’s why you had to be bought together, huh?” he winked.

The two were too afraid to reply. The employee kept apologizing and Seungcheol kept saying it was okay. Soon enough, the cage was unlocked and they were let out. The two hybrids followed their new owner out to his car, making minimal small talk.

“I’m pretty busy during the day, so I guess it’s good I got both of you. Don’t do anything too scandalous, though.” Seungcheol said as he drove.

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t know what that would entail.

“Oh, God, hold on, how old are you two?”

They both answered with _22_.

“Oh, good. I don’t have to deal with you during your heat, then.”

They blushed and moved away from each other. Soonyoung had an owner at the time who helped him, but Jihoon was in a shelter and separated to deal with it himself. Seungcheol looked at them through his rearview mirror and smirked.

When they arrived at the house, Soonyoung didn’t seem too impressed, but Jihoon was ecstatic. While Soonyoung has had bigger and wealthier, Jihoon hasn’t had any.

“Here we are!” Seungcheol parked and got out. The hybrids waited for their door to be opened. He did, but seemed confused about it.

They were holding hands when they finally entered the house. Seungcheol gave them a quick tour; their bedroom was next to Seungcheol’s with their bathroom across the hall. The owner had one in his room.

“You two must be hungry, you look pretty skinny.” Seungcheol said, going into the kitchen.

They followed and hesitantly sat at the table. “We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes.” He told them.

They didn’t respond. A bowl of noodles was sat in front of them, Seungcheol placing himself also in front. The three ate in silence for a few moments.

“Why’d you get us?” Jihoon eventually asked.

“Hmm, well, mostly for friends. I won’t be mean like some others. And I’ve always found hybrids interesting. I won’t, like, dissect you, I promise.” Seungcheol smiled. “You specifically, though, because I wanted a cat and Jihoon’s pretty adorable. I didn’t mind getting you both. I didn’t want to be mean by taking you apart.”

Jihoon blushed a little at his compliment. It was weird hearing he was there for friendship. He always assumed everyone wanted a pet to control.

“Am I not adorable?” Soonyoung pouted.

Seungcheol chuckled. “You sure are.”

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon. He then turned back to ask seriously, “Where do you work?”

“I manage this one building for a little record label. I also produce some.” He took a bite of his food.

“Shouldn’t you have a better house than this, then?” Soonyoung blurted before he could think.

Seungcheol only shrugged. “I don’t like too many material things.”

Soonyoung cupped his mouth to whisper in Jihoon’s ear, “He seems nice,” but it was loud enough Jihoon’s sure he heard.

He was proven correct by Seungcheol smirking. They finished their meal with more small-talk and questions. “I’ll get you some pajamas real quick,” Seungcheol said after and walked to his room.

Jihoon’s never had pajamas. Sometimes the shelter got a donation of clothes, so he could change then, but his previous outfit was thrown away. They lasted for far too long. He’s positive Seungcheol could smell them, but was too embarrassed to apologize.

He returned with shirts, sweatpants, socks, and even underwear. “I don’t know if they’ll fit, but like I said, we’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

The two took their clothes and thanked him quietly. “You can change in the bathroom and your room. Goodnight, sleep tight.” Seungcheol smiled before walking off again.

Soonyoung and Jihoon changed in their room together since they didn’t exactly know what modesty was. They had to in their wire-fence cages.

“Do you think he’s going to keep us?” Soonyoung asked and sat on the bed.

Jihoon was waiting to get on it so he could savor the feeling. “I think so. He’s already buying things for us.”

“I hope.” Soonyoung looked down. He got under the covers and laid.

Jihoon already felt fortunate when he touched the blankets. The softness of the mattress nearly took his breath away. He held onto Soonyoung so he could share it with him. “I think I’m in love.”

“With what? The bed?” he chuckled.

Jihoon hummed a _yes_. He pulled the other closer and set his head on his chest. “Honestly? With you, too.” He mumbled, already drifting to sleep.

He didn’t know if he imagined Soonyoung’s heart speeding up or not. “I love you more.” He challenged.

“Don’t start with me,” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung smiled and started petting his hair. “Goodnight, kitten.” He whispered.

“Goodnight, puppy.” Jihoon said, barely intelligible.


	8. Jeongguk × BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, fuck toy jeongguk

“Should we let him cum?”

“Yeah, he’s been pretty good lately.”

Jeongguk looked up at the two from his position on his knees. His cock was throbbing and his hole burned. Tears were fighting to fall, but he wouldn’t let them. He didn’t like being seen as weak. Emotionally, that is.

Namjoon ran a hand through his hair and caressed his face. Jeongguk leaned into him, but his hand was gone as soon as it came. “Okay. How, though? I guess one of us could blow him.”

“Let’s do the fleshlight, I think he likes that.” Seokjin said. He got the toy from the bed and slowly slipped it onto Jeongguk’s cock.

Jeongguk let out a quiet moan. He would’ve asked him to go faster if the gag wasn’t in the way. He didn’t dare roll his hips, only closing his eyes and trying to be loud for his two masters. Seokjin soon made him cum. Right after, Namjoon took off the gag and his load was poured into his mouth. Jeongguk took it without hesitation.

“See, he’s a good boy.” Seokjin smiled, ruffling his hair.

Jeongguk’s heart swelled at the praise.

“You sure aren’t.” Namjoon said to the older, kissing his jaw.

Seokjin pushed him away. “Nuh-uh, no way. I’m tired and it’s two in the morning.” He then bent down to Jeongguk and pecked his lips. “Goodnight, pretty baby.”

They walked out of the room with Namjoon still trying to seduce the other. Jeongguk relaxed and fell back to lay on the bed. He knew he had to clean the toys they used, but he was exhausted. He ended up falling asleep without moving a muscle.

In the morning, he was woken up by someone coming in his room. He didn’t bother to see who it was, only rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened them to see Taehyung standing over him.

“I didn’t know you did something last night, I was listening to music. Are you okay? You’re still messy.” He said.

Jeongguk nodded. “I’m okay.” He said, his voice laced with sleep.

“God, your morning voice is so cute.” Taehyung murmured.

Jeongguk blushed slightly. He looked around, remembering the mess he had to clean up. He even still had cum on his chest.

“Hey, why don’t I help you? Let’s take a bath.” Taehyung said. “I woke up hard so I came here, but I’ll just go to Jimin after we clean up.”

Jeongguk sat up and grabbed onto Taehyung’s shoulders. “No, no, don’t. Use me, hyung, please. Please, I’m good enough, right?”

Taehyung’s eyes widened a bit. He grinned and said, “Of course you are, pet. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

It was a bit surprising to hear Taehyung was concerned about that. The six of them usually use Jeongguk whenever they feel like it. Not that Jeongguk minded, of course. Taehyung and Seokjin have always been a little nicer, though.

“Thank you.” Jeongguk let go of him. “Bath?”

Taehyung smiled. “Let’s go. And let’s bring these toys so we can clean them too.” He picked up a few.

Jeongguk got the rest. They set them in the sink once they got to the bathroom. Taehyung started the water and even added bubbles. Jeongguk took off the lingerie he was still wearing, then stepped up to the older.

“Can I help you undress?” he asked, ghosting his fingers over his chest.

“Of course.” Taehyung smiled.

Jeongguk pulled off his shirt. He placed a small kiss on his pec. He looked up to make sure that was okay and received another grin. Jeongguk pushed down his pants and underwear. Taehyung stepped out of them. He was semi-hard, but wasn’t initiating anything so neither did Jeongguk.

If he was being honest, Jeongguk’s favorite was Taehyung. He was a lot gentler than the others, even Seokjin. He talked to him the most when they weren’t being sexual. He wanted to ask why, but didn’t want to ruin things. Jeongguk’s second favorite would be Yoongi, for the opposite reasons. He was the roughest.

“Ready? The hot water might help your bruises, but I may be wrong. It’s probably ice water that helps.” Taehyung said as he turned off the water and stepped in.

Jeongguk followed and answered once they were settled. “It’s ice water.”

“Oh. Well, at least this is more comfortable.”

He smiled and looked down. They were facing each other, their legs stretched out and overlapping on either side of them. Jeongguk wished they were closer.

He started cleaning up, getting a washcloth soapy and rubbing his chest. He made sure to properly wash his dick and hole so he’d be clean for the others. He also washed his hair to get any cum out.

Taehyung watched the whole time, not saying anything. They looked at each other when Jeongguk was done. Finally, he said, “Come here.”

Jeongguk moved closer. Taehyung had him turn around and lean against his chest. This was one of Jeongguk’s favorite places, and Taehyung putting his arms around him made it even better.

“You like aftercare, right?” Taehyung asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Jeongguk replied. He needed it, really, with how often he gets used. Right now was almost aftercare for last night.

“Does anybody not give you it? I wanna make sure you’re well kept.”

Jeongguk thought for a moment. “Um… Seokjin and Namjoon don’t really… neither does Jimin. But Yoongi, Hoseok, and you do.”

Taehyung hugged him closer. “Do the three of them not do anything or just not a lot?”

“Just not much.” Jeongguk answered. Yoongi does the most.

Taehyung hummed. Jeongguk felt his hand drift down, cupping his crotch and rubbing him. He inhaled a sharp breath and bit his lip.

“Yesterday I heard Jimin talking about wanting to play with you, but Namjoon and Seokjin got you first. I’d expect him sometime tonight.” Taehyung said, his lips brushing his neck.

Jeongguk set his hands on Taehyung’s legs. “Okay, thanks for t-telling me.”

“Baby wants to ride me in this tub, yeah?” Taehyung kissed under his ear. He started pumping Jeongguk’s cock as he got harder.

“Yes, please.” Jeongguk whispered. He inched back to feel Taehyung’s erection on him. “We, um, we’ll have to drain some of the water so we don’t s-spill.”

“Hmm, such a smart bunny.” Taehyung nipped at his earlobe.

Jeongguk moaned loudly. Taehyung was rubbing his head with his thumb. “I-I’m gonna do that, okay, daddy?” Jeongguk said, reaching towards the faucet.

Taehyung let him. After he did and came back, Taehyung grabbed his waist and positioned him over his cock. “We’re gonna be quick, baby.” He whispered.

Jeongguk bit his lip at the sting as Taehyung slid him down. His eyes began watering and he let out a few noises. Taehyung waited a moment once he was all the way down to let him adjust.

“Fuck me, please.” Jeongguk breathed. He was now on his knees and leaning on his hands.

Taehyung guided his hips to start bouncing. Jeongguk moaned and did it himself, feeling Taehyung’s length on his walls. All of them were bigger than Jeongguk, which he was grateful for.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking good.” Taehyung groaned.

Jeongguk bounced faster. His moans turned to whines when Taehyung started thrusting up to meet him. The water around them was sloshing noisily and Taehyung kept sliding on the slick tub.

Taehyung said they were going to be quick, and so they were. He was cumming in a couple of minutes. After, he pulled out and turned Jeongguk around to jerk him off.

They sat and calmed down for a bit, then Jeongguk realized how dirty the water now was. He stood and got Taehyung up too, next draining the bath. They kissed as they dried and changed.

Taehyung left the bathroom, leaving Jeongguk to wash the toys. He did and put them back in his room. Finally, he laid on his bed to relax.

A knock on his door made him flinch. He sat up to see Hoseok, causing his heart to drop. He loved Hoseok, of course, but he wasn’t in the mood right now. “Yes, sir?” he said. Hoseok liked that name.

He smiled a bit. “Just wanted to see how you were feeling.”

That was his code for asking to fuck. Jeongguk looked down and fiddled with his hands. They usually don’t come one after another like this, he was a little surprised.

“Um… I’m kinda tired…” Jeongguk mumbled. He didn’t like turning them down.

Hoseok walked and sat next to him on the bed. He pet Jeongguk’s hair and said, “Alright, just take a nap, honey. You’ll still let me kiss you, though, right?”

Jeongguk looked up to see him smiling. He grinned and nodded. Hoseok touched his chin to bring him into a kiss. It was slow and soft, Jeongguk’s favorite.

“Love you. Sleep well.” Hoseok said when he pulled away.

“I love you too. Thank you, sir.” Jeongguk bit his lip to try to stop a smile. He loved how often Hoseok said that.

The older winked and left his room. Jeongguk snuggled under his covers, cuddling his bunny stuffed animal. He fell asleep with thoughts of his masters on his mind.


	9. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

_ “Whoever kisses first loses and has to be bottom.” _

Yoongi was mad at himself for suggesting this. How could he win when Hoseok looks the way he does?

“I wanna kiss you so bad but I also wanna fuck you so hard.” He whispered.

Hoseok smiled. Their foreheads and noses were pressed together, their breaths mixing. Yoongi moved so his face was in the crook of his neck.

“Neck kisses count.” Hoseok said.

“If you want to be bottom just hurry up and lose already.”

“Who said I did?” he smirked.

Yoongi groaned. He inhaled deeply, smelling his cologne. He couldn’t stop imagining attacking his neck and leaving as many marks as he could. Instead, he took off Hoseok’s shirt and pushed him to lay down. Yoongi trailed over to his nipple and licked it.

“I think this is cheating.” Hoseok said.

“I’m licking, not kissing.” Yoongi replied. He flicked his tongue over the bud.

Hoseok set his hand in his hair. “This isn’t fair.”

Yoongi had to keep reminding himself not to suck on it, since that would be a kiss. His tongue travelled up to Hoseok’s neck and over his lips.

“Definitely not fair.” Hoseok said.

Yoongi smirked.

“Fine. Two can play at that game.” Hoseok told him. He pushed him back to switch their positions, kneeling in between his legs. He started taking his pants off.

“Really?” Yoongi said. “I don’t think this is allowed.

Hoseok leaned down to his crotch once his pants were off. “You only said kissing.” He reminded. He nuzzled his face into his cock.

Yoongi let out a quiet moan. He brushed the hair out of Hoseok's face with his fingers. He watched Hoseok lick his clothed dick, making it further harden. He rubbed his tongue on it. Yoongi almost took off his underwear right then.

Thankfully, Hoseok did so himself. He licked a wide stripe up his length. Yoongi bit his lip. He wanted his cock in his mouth so badly.

He lasted a few more moments. Yoongi sat up and pinned Hoseok down by his shoulders. They looked at each other, Yoongi’s eyes filled with lust and Hoseok’s amused.

“Fuck it.” Yoongi whispered. He closed the space between them, automatically pushing Hoseok’s lips apart to enter his tongue. He soon moved to his neck and started making hickeys. He sucked on his supple skin, nibbling and licking it.

Hoseok let out a low moan. “You lose.” He breathed.

“You better fuck me hard.” Yoongi said. He sucked on his earlobe.

“Don’t worry.” Hoseok told him. He took off Yoongi’s shirt and pushed him to lay down. He kissed his chest, frequently moving to his nipples.

“When I say hard I mean no condom, no lube, no prep, nothing.” Yoongi said. He closed his eyes at the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on him.

Hoseok trailed down his stomach. “Oh, baby, I have to prep you. I don’t want you to hurt.”

Yoongi propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. “Fine. But make it quick.”

Hoseok made eye contact as he took his cock in his mouth. Yoongi moaned, gripping his hair tight. He enjoyed it but just wanted to be fucked already.

But of course, Hoseok was taking his sweet time. He bobbed his head slowly, his hand playing with his balls. Yoongi groaned and tilted his head back. He was about to beg (more like order) after a few minutes—right when Hoseok moved away.

“Condom?” he asked as he got the lube from the bedside table.

“No, and hurry up.” Yoongi snapped.

Hoseok smirked. He squirted lube on his hand and rubbed it around Yoongi’s hole, also going to his cock. Yoongi lifted his legs out of the way. Hoseok pushed in two fingers at once.

“Ah–” Yoongi yelped at the pain. He moaned when Hoseok started thrusting them. He winced once more when he entered the third, but his expression turned to that of pleasure as Hoseok scissored and curled them.

“Was that fast enough for you?” Hoseok leaned over him and took his fingers out.

Yoongi nodded. He cupped Hoseok’s face and kissed him. He felt Hoseok line up and push in, making him moan. Hoseok rolled his hips at a slow pace.

“So tight,” he breathed, kissing Yoongi’s jaw.

Yoongi moved his hands to grab his ass. “I said fuck me hard.”

He felt Hoseok smile. “Have some patience, will you?”

“I should’ve never suggest that stupid game.” Yoongi muttered.

Hoseok was still slow, but deepened his thrusts. Yoongi let out small whines. “Another example of how little patience you have. I should tie you up and tease you and see how bratty you get.”

“Definitely not.” Yoongi dug his fingernails into his skin. Hoseok was hitting his prostate each time, causing his whole body to fill with pleasure.

Hoseok went faster eventually. Not soon enough for Yoongi, though. They both moaned with each thrust—Hoseok’s quiet grunts and Yoongi’s whimpers. Hoseok left numerous hickeys on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m close,” Yoongi said after a short while. “Touch me.”

“I think I’d like to fuck the cum out of you instead.” Hoseok told him, nipping at his ear.

“Just fucking touch me.” Yoongi groaned.

Hoseok didn’t listen. Yoongi went to jerk himself off, but they were pressed too closely together. He supposes that’s good enough if he can’t have the real thing. The two climaxed around the same time, but Yoongi was first. The euphoric feeling had his eyes rolling back. The sticky liquid rubbing between them was almost a good enough image to get him going again.

Hoseok came with hard thrusts, then sat back and pulled out. He leaned down to eat his cum out of Yoongi’s ass. Yoongi whined and mewled at the oversensitivity.

“See, you lived. Waiting isn’t that bad.” Hoseok said, breathing heavily.

Yoongi was limp on the bed, his eyes closed. “I really want to say  _ fuck you _ right now but I’m trying to be nice.”

Hoseok laughed. “You wish you could’ve fucked me.”

Yoongi sat up and looked at him. His smug expression riled up his dominance. “I’ll get my revenge.”

“Whatever you say.” Hoseok bent down to peck his forehead before getting up to start cleaning.


	10. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Seungkwan, if you don't tell me where we're going in ten seconds, I'm breaking up with you."

He smiled and shook his head. "If you don't accept that it's a surprise in ten seconds, I'm breaking up with you."

Vernon frowned. They were on opposite sides of the car, Seungkwan at the driver's door and Vernon at the passenger's. It was Saturday, and the older had _surprised_ him with a _surprise_ trip.

"You're terrible." Vernon crossed his arms.

"Get in the car." Seungkwan opened his door and slid into his seat.

Vernon did, but was angry about it. Seungkwan drove for a while without them talking, only the radio in the background. It lasted until they entered the highway.

"You can't just go this direction and still not tell me." Vernon set his elbow on the middle console, resting his chin in his palm.

Seungkwan smiled again. "Sorry, baby, you'll just have to wait and see."

He shifted and leaned on the other's arm. Seungkwan allowed him to grab it to be more comfortable. "You're still terrible." Vernon said.

"You won't be saying that when you see what it is."

For a split second, Vernon thought he was going to say _you won't be saying that when I'm done with you_. He brought his legs onto the seat and held them. "Hint, please?"

"Hmm... it's outside." Seungkwan answered.

" _Baby_ ," Vernon complained, "You know how easily I get cold."

"Don't worry, don't worry, everything's going to fine." He reassured.

Vernon pouted once more. "Is it a picnic?" he then asked.

Seungkwan stayed silent.

His frown deepened. "I guess it'll be fine if it's a picnic, even if it's cliché. Maybe if it's somewhere really pretty. That'd be nice. And it'd be at night, and there'd be candles, and we could see the stars—yeah, like that. You better be taking notes."

The other reached over and patted his knee. "I am, babe."

"Of course you are." Vernon commented. He moved away due to that position getting uncomfortable. He turned to watch his boyfriend as he drove. "How much longer?"

"Just how many questions are you going to ask?" Seungkwan looked at him.

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "How ever many I need."

Seungkwan grinned and turned back to the road. Vernon then swiftly moved and pecked his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was me bribing you for information."

Seungkwan set his hand on Vernon's thigh. "Come on, it'll be better if you don't know."

Vernon gazed at it. He not-so-accidentally moved it up and more towards the inside of his leg, but Seungkwan didn't seem to notice. "What if I end up hating it, and it could've been avoided if you told me?" he started playing with his fingers.

"But you love _everything_ to do with me, don't you?" Seungkwan shook his leg playfully. It made Vernon bite his lip.

"Seungkwanie," Vernon said in a slight whine.

"What?" he glanced at him curiously.

Vernon scooted closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "If this drive is going to take as long as you're making it out to be, I'm going to get a little... bored." He murmured.

Seungkwan moved his hand to hold his. "Bored how?"

He set his other hand on his neck and trailed it down his chest. "You know what I mean."

"I want you to say it." Seungkwan smirked.

Vernon's hand was now on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "I'm hard, baby, I need you to get me off." He whispered in his ear.

"You're gonna get the car dirty, angel." Seungkwan responded.

He frowned and moved his hand closer, now palming him ever so slowly. "Come on, please?"

Seungkwan looked at what he was doing. "Really?"

"I can't be the only one to cum, now can I?" Vernon grinned.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" he questioned.

The other just smiled. He began to unbuckle Seungkwan's belt. "If you put it on cruise, everything will be fine." Vernon took off his seatbelt and came closer. He undid his boyfriend's jeans, pushing in his hand to tease him through his underwear.

"You're the absolute worst," Seungkwan squirmed in his seat. Vernon noticed he didn't have his foot on the gas, though. He smiled and freed Seungkwan's cock from the fabric, bending down to take him in his mouth.

The older cursed—almost in surprise. "Vernon, I can't do this." He said.

"You're not even hard yet, babe."

"I'm going to crash the car."

Vernon laughed and sat up, but still had his cock in his hand. "There's approximately no one on this road. You can slow down if you want. It'll be fun, though, wouldn't it? Please? I wanna please you; you never let me do that for myself."

Seungkwan shifted in his seat. "Fine," he sighed.

"Don't act too disappointed," Vernon said, going back down to blow him. He stroked his base with his hand, the rest in his mouth. Seungkwan was fully hard now. Vernon sucked on the head, his tongue on the slit.

Seungkwan moaned quietly. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, even though he wanted to play with his boyfriend's hair. Vernon bobbed his head, his tongue flat and wide.

"Shit, baby." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon smiled slightly. He continued his work as his hand snaked down to his own cock, rubbing himself through his pants.

Seungkwan eventually noticed. "Babe, I'll get you off." He said.

The other begrudgingly took his hand away. He moved his head faster and wrapped his hand around him, twisting and going up and down. Seungkwan breathed out Vernon's name.

"I know you like closing your eyes, but please don't do that now." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan chuckled. "I'll try not to."

Vernon blew him until he came. He licked him clean and put his clothes back on. "Thank you." Seungkwan whispered, out of breath.

"No problem." Vernon smiled. He sat back in his seat and slowly started pushing his pants down.

Seungkwan glanced over and grinned. He set his hand on his crotch and palmed him through his underwear. "Still needy, angel?"

Vernon let out a small moan. He nodded, not even shy. He then pulled down his underwear so Seungkwan would touch him directly.

"Desperate, too, huh?" he smiled. "How adorable."

Vernon lifted his hips slightly as Seungkwan stroked him. He gripped the edges of the seat and started rolling his hips. Seungkwan was captivated by the sight, so much so he kept swerving.

"I'll do it myself if you're going to kill us." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan merely shook his head. He followed his directions when Vernon asked him to go faster. After a couple of moments, he whined, "Baby, I want to finger myself, can I?"

The older bit his lip. He nodded, so Vernon kicked his clothes off and put his feet in the seat. He sucked on his fingers for a second before pushing one in. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"God, you're going to make me hard again." Seungkwan muttered.

Vernon didn't respond, only whimpering at the feeling. He had three fingers in by the time he climaxed. Seungkwan covered his tip as he did so he wouldn't get cum on his shirt. Vernon groaned in exhaustion once he was done.

"Thank you, Kwanie, I really needed that." Vernon closed his eyes and set his feet down.

Seungkwan smiled at the nickname as he licked the cum off his hand. Vernon did the same, wiping himself off and eating it. He put his clothes back on and leaned over to use Seungkwan's arm as a pillow.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan shook his head and sighed, but had a small grin on his face.


	11. Soonhoon

"Look, I'm not saying they're gay, but they definitely are."

"You..." Joshua sighed at Mingyu. "I'm sure if they are, they'll come out soon enough."

"Okay, but, what if they don't? Jun and Minghao didn't even formally come out to us. We just had to guess and ask them on our own time. I low-key don't want another thing like that again." Vernon countered.

Chan sat up more in his chair. "Maybe they're not even together. Soonyoung would've told me, right? We're all close."

"They _act_ like boyfriends," Vernon crossed his arms. "Jihoon hasn't said anything, Josh?"

He shook his head. "They're probably just best friends." He shrugged.

"We're all best friends." Mingyu smiled.

The other three looked at him for a second, then couldn't help but laugh. They called their little spy meeting to an end and went their separate ways.

Soonyoung heard them getting up and casually pretended to be walking out of the bathroom, waving to Chan on the way. He went to find Jihoon, who was in his room. Soonyoung thanked the heavens he was alone and closed the door behind him.

"Problem," he started, causing Jihoon to turn off and put away his phone. He was prompted to go on. "They have their suspicions. More than us about Jun and Minghao. And they want us to come out formally. So, yeah. But they also think we're just best friends."

Jihoon sat up to take in the information, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Then we should dial it down a bit."

Soonyoung winced slightly. "Or we could tell them..." He sat cross-legged in front of him on the floor. "But I also like keeping it a secret for some reason."

"Is it because it's _exciting_ ," he smiled and poked his cheek.

Soonyoung took his hand and held it. "I don't get to hold your hand or touch you or anything, though." He frowned.

"PDA is gross anyway." Jihoon cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. He got down from the bed, having Soonyoung scoot back to give him room.

"Let them guess." Soonyoung grinned. Jihoon smiled back and kissed him again, biting Soonyoung's bottom lip as he pulled away.

Soonyoung stared at him with wide eyes. "Every time you do that..." He trailed off. Jihoon chuckled at him. "You can only do that in certain situations because it's really hot, okay?"

"Really?" Jihoon laughed. Soonyoung nodded seriously. "Fine. Even though you're just so cute, and it's so easy to get a reaction from you."

"Me!" Soonyoung gasped. "More like you. Especially around the others. I'll put my arm around your shoulders and you'll blush. And," he touched Jihoon's neck, trailing his fingers up to his jaw. "See, you're blushing. And I haven't even kissed you yet."

"I never said I _wasn't_ sensitive," he pushed him away. Jihoon started talking, but the door opened, making him freeze.

Soonyoung quickly scooted away from him. "So, I was thinking for the choreography–"

"Food's ready," Seokmin told them.

The two got up, pretending they weren't just making out. As they were walking, Seokmin asked Jihoon, "What were you talking about?"

"The album." He replied.

Seokmin didn't say anything more, but on the inside he was already planning a report on what he saw, heard, smelled, tasted, touched. The others needed to be updated.

They all sat down to eat. Soonyoung and Jihoon purposefully sat away from each other. They do at times, just so they're not too suspicious.

Soonyoung was seated next to the other couple in their group, and he noticed Jun's hand on Minghao's leg, their low conversation, and their general closeness. His chest tightened slightly, but he just looked down at his meal.

He knew why Jihoon wanted to be secret, and he understood, he just didn't like it. Soonyoung himself enjoyed the sneaking around, adrenaline rush part, but that's all. Jihoon says he's doing them a favor by not having eleven other people keep a secret. That's understandable, but it's eleven of their closest friends.

Jihoon probably doesn't want to be asked questions about their relationship either; he's closed-off like that. Soonyoung would gladly bear the load, but Jihoon also wouldn't like giving answers. Nonetheless, Soonyoung isn't going to out them because he wants to hold his hand more often. What kind of respectful boyfriend would he be then?

After dinner, they all settled down to relax. Soonyoung and Jihoon were a bit disappointed about not being roommates, but they suppose it's for the best. They would've gotten caught long before now.

However, Jihoon reads at night and uses the living room light as to not disturb the others. Soonyoung uses this time to be alone with him. He leaves after he makes sure everyone in his room is asleep.

Right now, Jihoon was laying on the couch on his back, one knee propped up. This wasn't the best position because his arms were getting tired from holding up his book, but at least the rest of him was comfortable.

He heard a sound and glanced up to make sure it was Soonyoung, going back to his reading when it was. The other slid onto the couch and rested his head on Jihoon's knee.

"I'm so tired," he whispered. They had to talk quietly because some of them were light sleepers.

"Sleep." Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung sighed. "But I wanna be with you."

"You are with me." He smiled.

"You know what I mean." Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his leg in a hug. He closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep right there. "What are you reading now?"

"Stuff about magic," Jihoon looked at the back of the book. "And different worlds."

Soonyoung moved to lay on top of his boyfriend, between his legs with his head on his chest and stomach. "Interesting. Is there any gay in it?"

"A little," he shrugged. Jihoon discarded his book on the floor and started playing with Soonyoung's hair.

"Not enough," he muttered.

Jihoon chuckled at him. "Seokmin didn't see anything, did he?" he asked.

"Probably not. I _am_ a superior actor."

He smiled again. "He asked me what we were talking about, but I just said the album. They're all going to be like hawks around us."

"Can't they just _calm down_ ," Soonyoung groaned. He slid his hands up Jihoon's sides under his shirt, just feeling. "They don't _need_ to know."

Jihoon looked down at his boyfriend with a sudden rush of adoration. The way he was laying on him, for example, was adorable. That, and his need to be close, to touch him. It was comforting.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands slowing.

Soonyoung took his hands out from under his shirt and hugged him. "I love you, too." He smiled. "I've been thinking, and I really want to go on a date."

"How're supposed to do that without them getting suspicious?" Jihoon sighed.

Just then, Wonwoo was walking down the hall. He didn't realize there were others out here until he heard them, due to him sleepily rubbing his eyes. Jihoon and Soonyoung didn't notice him either.

"We can say we're going out shopping or something."

"Isn't that still a date?"

Wonwoo froze and listened to their conversation. A small smile grew on his face, and he slowly backed up to his room, forgetting the water he was trying to get. The others will love hearing about this tomorrow.

"Wait, I think I just heard something." Jihoon interrupted his boyfriend's prattle about excuses they could make.

Soonyoung got up and sat in between his legs. " _I_ think you're crazy. None of them would be up at this time."

"Wait," Jihoon said again, this time referring to him moving. He liked the warmth and the comforting weight.

"We should sleep." Soonyoung told him. He took Jihoon's hands and asked, "Are you going to your room?"

Jihoon simply shook his head, then gestured for Soonyoung to go back to his original position. He stayed still and said, "I can't sleep like that."

Jihoon frowned. "You're so mean to me."

Soonyoung moved to straddle him and pressed their lips together. He then placed a soft kiss on his arm. "We're on a couch, someone's gonna have to be on someone." Jihoon told him.

"You're right," he agreed. Soonyoung kissed him one last time before falling back and pulling the younger with him. Jihoon was now laying with his head on his boyfriend's chest and their legs intertwined.

Jihoon took his hand to hold, giving it a loving squeeze. He fell asleep relatively quickly, listening to his boyfriend's breathing and feeling his fingers in his hair.

The alarm on his phone woke them up at five in the morning. Soonyoung groaned and rolled over, soon realizing he could do such a thing—Jihoon was nowhere to be found. That woke him up a bit more, and he looked over the edge of the couch to see him in a ball on the floor.

"Oh, no." He whispered. Soonyoung moved to the floor in front of him and poked his cheek to wake him up. "Baby."

"Mhmm," he hummed, annoyed.

"We gotta go back." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon opened his eyes finally. "Why'd you push me off?" he grumbled.

"I definitely did not." Soonyoung laughed.

He sighed and sat up, "Whatever."

Every time they stay out in the living room, they have to get up early and return to their rooms so the others don't see them. It's annoying but necessary.

Later, when everyone was up, Soonyoung and Jihoon could feel and odd vibe around them. They automatically assumed the worst, and when a family meeting was called, Soonyoung almost had to calm Jihoon down.

"Are we here because someone keeps eating Seungkwan's snacks and it's definitely not me?" Soonyoung started, trying to lighten up the mood.

One of them laughed, but then they were left in an awkward silence. The couple glanced at each other, but they tried not to be too suspicious in case this wasn't about them.

But, of course, it was.

"We're here because none of us like secrets. And you should know that." Seungcheol pointedly said to Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Jihoon's heart was already quickening. He knew that it wasn't a big deal if they were "found out," it's just something about the setting that's making him anxious. Soonyoung noticed, and he was getting irritated. They didn't need a family meeting for this. They could've done what they did with Jun and Minghao.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Soonyoung tried to stall, keeping an eye on his boyfriend.

Seungkwan sighed. "We know you're together, we just want to hear you say it."

And with that, Jihoon had to leave. He stood, and Soonyoung tried to grab his hand, but he snatched it away. The others voiced their confusion, but Soonyoung ignored them and followed him out for a few paces before he was stopped.

"What's going on here?" Seungcheol took his elbow.

Soonyoung wrenched it from his grasp and stared at him. "Did you have to make such a scene? Was it really necessary?"

The older's expression turned to confusion. "I don't know what's going on, but this is about _trust_ , Soonyoung. You can't keep a secret like that from us."

Soonyoung understood, he really did, but that doesn't mean he wasn't still angry. "You didn't have to stage an intervention. Jihoon wasn't ready, and he's probably crying. Are you happy now?" he glanced back to the rest of them. "Yeah, we've been dating for a few months. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go comfort my _boyfriend_."

Soonyoung wanted to slam the door behind him when he entered the room, but didn't for Jihoon's sake. Instead, he closed it as quietly as possible.

Jihoon was pacing. He started talking right away. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Baby, you're not, and it's okay." Soonyoung walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders. He had them sit down on the bed.

Jihoon rested his head on his shoulder. "I know it'll be fine once they 'officially' know, but I just wanted to at least have _us_ tell _them_ , and not have them be so hostile about it."

"I know," Soonyoung took his hand and squeezed it. "We're sort of to blame for it, though."

"I know." Jihoon sighed. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's middle.

Soonyoung started rubbing his back. "You didn't cry, did you?" he asked. It didn't look like he did, but he wanted to be sure.

"No, but I almost did, although I don't know why. Do you think they feel bad? I would. They're probably having a big debate out there."

"Probably," Soonyoung agreed. "But they're our friends. Nothing is too big for us to solve."

Jihoon sat up and looked at him. Soonyoung cupped his face, squishing his cheeks and making him even cuter. "I guess we can go on that date now."

The corner of Jihoon's mouth lifted up in a smile. Soonyoung kissed him shortly, then decided they both needed more. That was until their door opened, and there stood Jun and Minghao.

Soonyoung's first thought was that it was amusing they sent them. He then began to dread what they were here for.

Surprisingly, they closed the door behind them. "Look, we understand your point of view, but you get what they're saying, too, right?" Minghao started.

They nodded but didn't say anything. "You two are alright?" Jun asked.

Soonyoung lifted Jihoon's chin up softly, silently asking the same question. He took his hand away and said he was fine again. Soonyoung couldn't tell if he was frustrated with him or didn't want to be touchy in front of others. Or both. There was a small pause before Soonyoung decided to speak.

"You didn't see him, though, he was like, this is about _trust_ , all intense."

"Who?"

"Seungcheol."

"Oh." Jihoon uttered, slightly defeated.

Jun and Minghao glanced at each other. "We all want to talk again. If you're feeling up to it. But if you understand their side, they'll probably understand yours if you talk to them." Jun explained.

Once they were back to the living room, Jihoon started to wonder what their breaking point was. What made them _now_ call a family meeting and demand they come out? He sat close to Soonyoung this time, enough to where their thighs were touching, in case he got overwhelmed again.

Seungcheol started with the conversation again. "I'm sorry we ambushed you, I realize that wasn't the best idea." He looked to Jihoon, who couldn't meet his eye. "And we want to hear your side."

Soonyoung almost took Jihoon's hand, then decided against it. "Well, we didn't tell you guys because we felt that all thirteen of us keeping a secret from the fans, and others, is worse than just us two. Which, I know is not the best reason, but it does make sense... in hindsight. But, you know..."

The others didn't say anything for a moment. "Sure... I mean, sure." Seungcheol continued. He looked expectant, so Soonyoung went on.

"There's also the reason that we don't really want you guys to ask us, like, relationship questions. We're pretty... reserved." Most of this is Jihoon's reasoning, but Soonyoung didn't want to out him like that.

"Can I ask what your sexualities are?" Jeonghan questioned. So far, he's been relaxed.

"No." Jihoon finally spoke.

Soonyoung bit his lip in worry. A few of the others looked uncomfortable with this whole conversation. "Are we done?" Soonyoung asked quietly.

"I guess." Seungcheol sighed.

Soonyoung wanted to grab his boyfriend's hand and run them away somewhere. Everyone else started getting up, so he managed to sneak away during that time.

"You don't look okay," he whispered. People were in both of their rooms, so now they were at the end of the hallway and trying to talk quietly.

Jihoon looked around before leaning into him, resting his head on his chest. "I know it'll be okay, but I just... wasn't ready. And everyone seemed so judgemental. It was supposed to be better than this."

Soonyoung lifted his head up, seeing Jihoon had tears prickling his eyes. "Oh, baby, don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry, and everything will be terrible, you got that?" his vision was already starting to go blurry.

"I'm not even crying," Jihoon smiled, playfully pushing him.

"Look, we're a team, remember? Nothing's too big for us to handle. We've been through a lot, this is just another hurdle." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon looked down. "Okay."

"Hm?" Soonyoung lifted his chin up.

"I said okay." Jihoon pecked his lips with a smile.


	12. Snowbaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor!simon

There was a single, weak knock on Simon's door. It was a miracle he heard it, considering it was right after he had turned off his TV. He stood and went to open it.

Simon gasped when he saw who was on the other side. He couldn't form any words.

"Hey, doc. Seems like I'm in a bit of a pickle. Mind sparing your expertise?"

"Baz..." Simon finally got out.

He took that as a yes and stumbled past him. Simon stared at him as he tried to push himself on the island, fail, and sit on the floor. Simon's sure he's getting blood everywhere.

Baz had a cut (maybe a bite) on his neck that was particularly alarming. His hands were scraped and bruised, and he limped as he walked. There were certainly more under his clothes.

"Mind hurrying up there?" Baz called.

The voice ripped him out of his thoughts. Simon sprang to action, hurrying over to his friend. He helped him get up on the island to lay. He took off both his shirt and pants, ignoring Baz's protests. He's come for help before, but it's never been this bad.

"What happened?" Simon asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Baz had closed his eyes. "Nothing. Now go and get your doctor supplies."

Due to Baz randomly showing up after his many fights, Simon is prepared to handle almost anything. He quickly retrieved his kit from his room.

Simon started with the worst. His neck unfortunately need stitches. "Do you know how close this is to your carotid artery, you idiot?"

"Interesting."

Simon started to clean it, not even warning him about what'll hurt, since he never cares. When everything was ready, Simon started the stitches. He now could see it seemed like a bite rather than a cut.

"There's probably shit with my head and ribs, too."

"Language."

"Shit, shit, shit."

Simon sighed. "If there is you should go to a proper hospital."

Baz didn't answer. After Simon finished with his neck, he moved to his chest. There were more bruises and less cuts. He gently pressed his ribs to test them, and nothing seemed broken. He cleaned the cuts before going to his legs.

There was a gash ending beneath his underwear, and the fabric was cut, but Simon had to move it away.

"Hey–"

"Stop being so childish." He interrupted. This one also needed stitches.

"I'll just take them off if you want." Baz smiled.

Simon stayed quiet and started working. Once that was done, he surveyed the rest of his legs. He cleaned and bandaged them, along with his arms and hands. Baz said his back was fine and wouldn't let Simon see it even if he wanted to.

Silence filled the room. Simon was waiting for an explanation. Baz was waiting for a pass to leave.

"You really should change your friend group."

"Maybe." Baz said. He still had his eyes closed.

Simon took this time to look him over. He already has, yes, but this time is for himself. He was fit with a medium build. Simon quite liked how he didn't have abs. And, stereotypically, he was pretty pale. It was a stark contrast to Simon's tan.

His hair was beautiful, in all honesty. His blue and grey eyes were piercing, as was his smile, on the rare occasion he did. Speaking of, Simon thought his lips were perfect. Not that he liked him or anything, but he did think he'd be nice to kiss.

The more Simon thought about it, the more he wanted to. For a doctor, you'd think he'd be less impulsive than this. Yet, there he was, leaning down to kiss someone he only sees to patch up.

Their lips brushed. Since they were facing different directions, Simon couldn't slot them together. He just pressed and closed his eyes.

Baz opened his to see what was happening. He didn't react and let him do it. "What was that for?" he asked when Simon left.

Simon paused. "Nothing." He said.

"Alright." Baz smirked.

Simon tilted Baz's head towards him. Baz closed his eyes once again, but he could guess what he was about to do. Simon kissed him properly this time. It was slow and careful.

"Good thing you didn't bust your lip." Simon told him.

"Yep."

He moved away and stepped back to lean on the other counter. "I advise you not to move too much. You can sleep here if you want."

Baz hummed in thought. "Great offer, but no." He pushed himself to sit up, but needed help getting off the island. He asked for his clothes.

Simon reluctantly got them. "The one on your thigh, though; be careful. You should get crutches, at least."

"Sure," Baz waved him off. He got his shirt on, but was having trouble with his pants.

Simon watched for a second before going to his room. He came back with a pair of gym shorts. Baz looked at him incredulously but put them on.

They walked to the door, Baz limping as he tried not to move his one leg too much. "Try not to let me see you soon." Simon said when they reached it.

"Sure thing; doctor's orders." Baz replied.

Just as he was about to walk out, Simon stopped him. He touched his hair, running his fingers through it. Baz stared at him.

"Don't shower for a while. Maybe put your hair up, I like it that way."

"Doctor's orders." Baz repeated and turned away.

Simon closed the door and leaned on it. He stared at his mess of a kitchen. Baz always seemed to make a mess of things.


	13. Wesper

A knock on Jesper's door nearly made him flinch, but it was so soft. He glanced between the clock and the door quizzically. It was 1:12 at night, and he was only up to get a drink of water. The knock came again, a bit harder, causing him to get on with it and see who was there.

Wylan Van Eck. In pajamas, nonetheless. He was also soaked from the rain and shivering. "Did you walk here?" Jesper asked.

"C-can I come in-inside?" his teeth chattered.

Jesper opened the door wider and gestured him in. The dripping of his clothes filled the silence while neither of them talked.

"He, um... he hit m-me..." Wylan glanced up at him after a while.

Jesper finally noticed the angry red mark on his friend's cheek when he did, all other times being hidden by his hood and looking down. His breath caught and his heart broke, but he tried not to react too greatly for Wylan's sake. "Are you okay?" he asked first.

"Yeah... I think." He shrugged.

"Are you still together?"

Wylan bit his lip. "I don't know, I just got out of there as soon as I could. But I don't know when I'm going back."

Jesper nodded. He took a few steps closer and slowly took off his hood, revealing his bright curly hair he loved to see. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, okay?" he took off his coat and hung it up.

Wylan was ushered to Jesper's room, his hands on his shoulders. First, Jesper asked if he could touch him. He wondered if he would be wary about contact, but he seemed to be fine with it. Jesper got him the smallest things he owns, which are still big on Wylan. He changed in the bathroom. It took a while, enough for Jesper to ask, but Wylan just said he was washing his face. Not exactly believable, but he'll let Wylan come to him.

He tried not to stare too much at the mark. It was almost too much to handle; seeing someone he loves getting hurt like that. He treated Wylan right. He would still be treating him right, if things worked out.

"Are we both sleeping here?" Wylan's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Jesper realized he meant the bed. "If you want."

He shrugged and slid in under the covers. Jesper did the same, then paused. "Can I..." he asked, his arm hovering over Wylan's waist.

Wylan agreed in a whisper, so the other cuddled up next to him as gently as he could. When they were dating, Wylan was usually the one who was laying on Jesper, due to his size and their personalities. But Jesper figures he needs someone to hold him right now. He's always been skinny, but from what he can feel it seems like he's lost weight. That made Jesper's heart break even more.

It was pitch black in his room, and late, but Jesper wasn't at all tired anymore. "You know, you deserve better than him." He said into the silence.

Wylan waited a minute to speak. "I know. Now I do. I should've listened when you said he was possessive and bad for me. But he can't hurt me anymore. I won't let him."

Jesper smiled slightly; he was proud. "You're right. And I'll help you if you need anything. Anything at all, okay?"

He turned to face him. When Jesper realized he was crying, he quickly moved to wipe his tears. Wylan had his eyes closed, so he didn't see the concern in Jesper's. "I'm sorry he didn't let me see you." Wylan whispered shakily.

"No, baby, don't be sorry. You're okay is what matters." Jesper mentally panicked at the pet name slipup.

Wylan managed a weak smile. "I like that name. Although he used to call me it. I like it better from you, though."

Jesper started playing with his hair. "Do you need anything? Food, water?"

"No, I'm fine." He snuggled closer to him.

Jesper wanted to ask him something, but didn't know if he should. He didn't want to focus on himself, he knew he wasn't supposed to hint that he was better and Wylan should get back with him. Jesper couldn't help himself. "How did he used to kiss you?"

Wylan automatically grimaced. "Quick. Rough. I don't know, like..."

"Showing you you were his instead of that he loved you?"

"Yeah..." Wylan hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Jesper's heart was racing, and he hoped he couldn't hear it. "Do you remember what a real kiss feels like?" he whispered.

"Like how you kissed me?" Wylan looked up, but it was too dark for them to see each other properly.

Jesper brushed their noses together. "You deserve to be treated like a prince." Wylan didn't reply as he cupped his face, his thumb finding his lips and ghosting over them. Jesper leaned in as gently as he could, taking time to have their mouths touch. The first kiss was just a peck.

"He was never as soft as you." Wylan told him, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, baby. I always have and I always will. We'll figure out what to do next together." Jesper said. He was glad Wylan was eager to get rid of his boyfriend so fast, but he was worried how long that'll last. Tomorrow, he found out he was right to be concerned, due to Wylan screaming and crying about loving his boyfriend and how "he couldn't leave him," that, "he needs him."

Wylan nodded. "Do it again."

Jesper leaned back in, this time slotting their lips together for a better kiss. Still slow, still expressing his emotions. Jesper moved so he was more on top, but not too much so he wouldn't be intimidating. He kept breaking apart for short kisses, trying to get Wylan to smile. Or some type of reaction.

"God, I..." Wylan breathed. "It was always you. I always needed you. Always, always, _always_."

Jesper grinned and started peppering kisses all over the other's face. "I, personally, can't get enough of you."

Wylan put his hands on the back of Jesper's neck and brought him in for another kiss. Steady and relaxed, no tongue or biting or anything Wylan didn't want.

"I have another question," Jesper moved down to his stomach, his knees on either side of him. "He didn't do this to you, did he?" he asked as he slowly pushed up his shirt. Wylan's ribs and hip bones were way too prominent.

"No, I..." he said once he realized what he was talking about. "I did it to myself. I felt bad and I guess wanted to look better, or something."

Jesper wanted to be relieved, but he obviously couldn't. "You're beautiful, baby. Don't let anyone take that away from you. You need to know you're the prettiest boy in the room and own it." He kissed his tummy, placing them everywhere, landing like butterflies.

He heard him laugh slightly. "What if I think _you're_ the prettiest boy in the room?"

"Hmm, well, that's just your opinion. I have the facts."

"Whatever." Wylan gave up, smiling.

Jesper heard the grin in his voice, causing his heart to swell. He gave him more quick kisses before he laid down, his head on his stomach and their legs entangled. "Are you tired yet?"

"Maybe." He sighed. "I won't be able to sleep with you on me like this, though."

He moved back up a little sadly, and when he went to lay like he was, Wylan instead cuddled up next to him. Jesper smiled as he remembered how things used to be.

"I'm not that sleepy..." Wylan shifted so he was facing away from him, taking Jesper's arm around his chest, holding it and using it as a pillow. "Can you do the thing?"

"Of course, baby." Jesper internally cringed at the name again, but Wylan still didn't seem to mind. When he wasn't able to sleep, Jesper would lightly trail his fingertips up and down Wylan's hand and fingers to calm him. He started up the action on the hand that was on his arm.

Their breathing was the only sound in the room. Jesper could tell Wylan wasn't trying to go to sleep just yet; he was rubbing his bicep with his thumb.

"Thank you." Wylan said suddenly. "For everything."

"You don't need to-"

"Let me." He interrupted and cuddled closer to his arm.

Jesper didn't reply. He didn't want to say he was welcome. He only kept up his movements on Wylan's hand, eventually falling asleep before him. Wylan fell asleep a while later, taking in Jesper's scent and the feel of his skin.


	14. Minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little!jimin maybe?

“Cuddles!” Jimin stretched out his arms towards the older.

Namjoon smiled. “Didn’t you just say you were hungry?”

“Um… then Joonie can get me a snack and cuddle me after!”

Namjoon kissed his forehead and said, “Whatever you say.” He got up and headed towards the kitchen.

He decided to get him a banana. “Do you want your banana cut up, baby?” he called.

“Yes, please.” Jimin answered, his voice small.

Namjoon cut it into small pieces and set them on a plate. He walked back to the living room and handed it to the younger. Once he sat down, Jimin cuddled up to him and began eating.

“What does Minie want to watch?” Namjoon asked.

“Hmm… don’ know. Joonie can pick.”

Namjoon looked through Netflix for a bit before deciding on an anime they’ve been watching together. He held Jimin’s waist, the younger’s legs across his lap and his head on his shoulder. Namjoon rested his head on his and tried to calm his beating heart.

“Finish, Joonie.” Jimin said, handing him his plate.

“Good job.” Namjoon took it from him and set it on the coffee table. Jimin snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “You can’t see, sweetie.” Namjoon said.

“I’m listening.”

“It’s in Japanese.”

“Mm-hmm.” Jimin hummed, hugging him.

Namjoon smiled. “Oh, you’re fluent, then? Since when?”

“Since  _ forever _ .” Jimin said.

“Hmm, is that so?” Namjoon sneaked his hands to Jimin’s stomach and started tickling him. “And  _ why _ didn’t you tell me this secret?”

Jimin fell into a fit of laughter and screams. Namjoon was now kneeling over him, Jimin on his back. “I was kidding! Stop, stop!” Jimin yelled.

“I’ll be nice. Just this once.” Namjoon moved away.

Jimin took a few seconds to calm down. “Meanie.” He narrowed his eyes at him.

Namjoon’s hands headed toward his tummy again. “What was that?”

“I was kidding, I was kidding!” Jimin screeched, putting up his knees to protect himself.

Namjoon gently moved away his legs so he could get close to his face. “Quite the jokester you are today.”

Jimin only smiled. His eyes were asking Namjoon to close the space between them. Namjoon kissed him, their lips meeting softly and moving slowly. Jimin set his hands on his neck. Jimin tasted like banana, which Namjoon enjoyed.

“We’re missing the episode.” Namjoon murmured.

“What episode?” Jimin said, trying to fight a smile.

Namjoon pecked his cheek. Jimin pouted. Namjoon kissed him again, this time deeper. He was still slow as he sucked on Jimin’s fluffy lips. He ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and cupped his face.

When Namjoon moved away, Jimin still had his eyes closed. His lips were parted and he breathed deeply.

“What’s up, angel?” Namjoon asked, brushing the hair out of his face.

Jimin slowly opened his eyes. The sight before him made Namjoon’s heart skip a beat.

“You…” Jimin tried. “You make me feel so good.”

Namjoon’s heart was fully stopped now. “You make me feel better.”

Jimin looped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Namjoon shifted so Jimin was on top instead, as he didn’t want to crush him. Jimin laid with his head on Namjoon’s chest, their legs intertwined.

“What do you want to do today?” Namjoon asked.

“Hmm…” Jimin thought for a moment. “Minie wants Joonie to give him a makeover.”

“A makeover?” Namjoon questioned.

Jimin sprang up and pulled Namjoon with him. He hurried to the bathroom, opening a cabinet and taking out a basket. He presented it to the older with a wide smile.

Namjoon looked through it. There were hair ties and clips, along with lipgloss and eyeshadow. It looked like a young girl’s collection of random makeup items she used to play dress up.

“Alright. You wanna go back to the living room?” Namjoon asked as he took the basket.

Jimin shook his head and sat on the floor. “Too messy.”

Namjoon sat in front of him. He took out a clip with a bow and put it in Jimin’s hair. He put small butterfly clips on the other side. He was looking at another one, he swore only looking, and yet he broke it.

Jimin had had his eyes closed, but opened them at the snapping sound. He took the clip, his lips parted slightly and his eyebrows knitted together.

Namjoon’s chest was tight. He didn’t want Jimin to cry. “Hey, Minie baby, I’m sorry. I’ll get you more, it’s alright.” He said gently and cupped his face.

Jimin stared at it for a few more seconds before lifting his head up. “Is’ okay, I have more.”

Namjoon smiled. “That’s right. C'mere, let me braid your hair.” He gestured him over.

Jimin scooted closer. Namjoon wasn’t good at braiding, but it didn’t matter. He made a small braid on the side of his head and tied it with a clear hair-band. He then clipped a bow onto it.

When Namjoon thought he had enough in his hair, he got out the lipgloss. “Hmm, pink or clear? Which one, honey?”

Jimin took them and inspected them closely. They were both sparkly and would both look incredible on him.

“Pink!” Jimin decided. He handed Namjoon the tube and put the other back in the basket.

“Good choice.” Namjoon grinned. He held Jimin’s chin softly as he applied the gloss, trying his best to make it actually look good. When he was done, he sat back and said, “Very pretty, Minie.”

Jimin smiled wide. “I wanna give Joonie makeover now!” he got the clear lipgloss again and headed towards his face.

Namjoon let him. In the end, he had at least fifteen clips in his hair along with pigtails. They stood and assessed themselves in the mirror.

“Baby did a good job, but he looks prettier.” Namjoon said.

Jimin grinned. “Joonie made me pretty.”

“You were already pretty.”

Jimin turned and stood on his tiptoes to pull him into a kiss. The glosses were both flavored, but Namjoon couldn’t tell what they were due to them mixing. He set his hands on Jimin’s waist and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

“Thanks for the makeover, angel.” Namjoon murmured.

“No, thank  _ you _ .” Jimin smiled. He rested his head on his shoulder and said, “Minie wants Joonie to put him to bed.”

“You’re tired? It’s only eight o’clock, baby.” Namjoon said.

Jimin whined. “Please?”

“Alright, but don’t wake me up when you do in the middle of the night.” Namjoon kissed the top of his head. He was kidding, of course.

They took everything out of their hair and put away the basket before heading to the bedroom. Namjoon picked out Jimin’s pajamas and helped him change. Jimin was practically asleep by then. Namjoon laid him down and tucked him in. He got his favorite stuffed animals and set them around him, next changing himself and laying down.

“Sweet dreams, baby boy.” Namjoon whispered, cuddling up to him so they were spooning.

“Night, Joonie.” Jimin mumbled.

Namjoon fell asleep grateful he had the best baby in the world.


	15. Vminkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Hey, uh, Namjoon," Hoseok tapped his shoulder, having him pull out an earbud. "Not to alarm you, but..."

"The noises? Yeah, I heard. That's why I'm listening to music." He answered.

"Oh..." Hoseok muttered. He looked down the hallway to their rooms.

Just then, Yoongi came storming in. He stopped by the others and said, "Seokjin's room is right next to them, how is he still in there?"

"Maybe he likes it." Hoseok smirked.

"Shut up. We'll talk to them when they're finished." Namjoon told them.

Yoongi crossed his arms. "Or tomorrow so we don't have to see them all sweaty and gross."

Back in Taehyung's room, he was joined by Jimin and Jeongguk. At the moment, Jeongguk was giving Taehyung a blowjob and Jimin was rimming Jeongguk. Taehyung moaned at the feeling of his warm mouth around him.

"Shh, guys, we gotta be quiet." Jimin whispered.

Jeongguk couldn't help but laugh. It turned into a giggle as he tried to stifle it, then died down when Jimin continued eating him out. "We... we haven't been quiet at all." He said.

Taehyung tugged Jeongguk's hair to get him to keep going. He did, sucking on his head and twisting his hand around him. Taehyung moaned again, this time trying to be quieter.

"Jimin," he breathed, "do you want both of us to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck Jeongguk and Jeongguk to fuck me." Jimin answered.

Taehyung sat up and said, "Let's hurry up."

"How're we gonna do this?" Jeongguk asked.

They positioned themselves so Jimin was on his knees, Jeongguk behind him, then Taehyung behind him.

"Jimin, baby, you wanna be prepped?" Jeongguk asked, his hands rubbing his ass.

Taehyung was already lining himself up, so he was glad Jimin said no. Jeongguk got the lube and squeezed some on Jimin, then gave it to Taehyung to do the same. The two pushed in at the same time, causing all of them to moan. Jimin tried to tell them to be quiet again, yet he was the loudest.

"Ngh– _oh_ , holy fuck, guys..." Jeongguk whined.

Taehyung reached around and started playing with Jeongguk's nipple. He groaned and leaned back onto the older. Taehyung didn't have to thrust with him in the middle; Jeongguk was doing most of the work.

Jeongguk's grip on Jimin's hips was leaving marks. Jimin didn't mind, though, he even liked it. "Gguk, touch me, please." He asked.

"Can't— _ah_ —do it yourself." Jeongguk answered. He was too dazed to focus on someone else.

Jimin did, albeit begrudgingly. Taehyung started thrusting himself, making Jeongguk cry out. They took a while with foreplay, just playing with each other, and the three of them being together like this was overwhelming in itself. This was going to be quick.

Taehyung covered Jeongguk's mouth to quiet him. Jeongguk took two of his fingers in his mouth to suck on. He slapped Jimin's ass, and at that same moment Jimin came. He bit the pillow to muffle his moans.

Jimin whimpered as Jeongguk kept fucking him. "I'm close," Jeongguk whispered, mostly to Taehyung.

Taehyung pushed him down so he was laying on top of Jimin. He fucked him harder, making him climax in a few moments. Jimin, under them, was whining at the overstimulation, but it only pleased Taehyung further.

Taehyung's thrusts slowed down as he came. He finally sat back and pulled out, his heavy breathing mixing with the others'.

"Oh, fuck," Jimin whispered. He pushed Jeongguk off of him and rolled over to his back.

Jeongguk cuddled up next to him. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Taehyung crawled over to lay on the other side of Jimin. The two of them had their heads on his shoulders and were holding hands on his stomach.

"We're in so much trouble." Taehyung giggled. He knew they were far too loud.

"Don't care." Jeongguk mumbled and kissed Jimin's neck.

Jimin let out a heavy breath. "I'm sure they fool around. How do you think they are to fuck?"

Taehyung sat up slightly to kiss Jimin's chest. "Hmm... Namjoon probably thinks he's dom but would submit with just a look. Jin seems like a sub, probably all baby and soft. I think Yoongi and Hoseok are switch."

"I think Yoongi's dom, but if he gets with someone more dominant he'll fight for a bit then submit and be desperate as fuck. Shamelessly begging and all. Hoseok seems like a switch, though, yeah." Jeongguk said.

Jimin pet Taehyung's hair but moved him away. He didn't want to get excited again. "I think Joon could be dominant. Maybe if he's with someone more submissive."

"Let's get him with you, then, and see what happens." Taehyung smiled.

"Shush. They probably think we're desperate, horny teenagers." Jimin said.

"Are we not?"

Taehyung laughed and sat up, pulling Jeongguk into a kiss. Jimin watched for a moment before touching their chins to have him included. It was messy, sloppy, and dirty, but they loved it.

A loud knock broke them apart.

"Ah, shit." Jeongguk muttered.

"Precious members, please report to the living room. Clothed, please." They heard Jin say through the door.

The three looked at each other. They soon broke into a smile, not taking this seriously in any way. They begrudgingly cleaned up and dressed, then made their way to the family meeting.

Once everyone was settled, Namjoon said, "Alright. We all know what this is about."

"You smell like sex." Hoseok grimaced, scooting away from Taehyung who he was next to.

The younger only smirked.

"Yeah. That. All we want to say is that we don't want to hear it. Fuck all you want, but... somewhere else." Namjoon continued.

"Where, then? How're we gonna go to a motel without being seen?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi sighed. "Just go to the farthest bedroom or something. Not the one closest to the living room."

"Isn't the farthest room yours?"

He groaned and set his head in his hands.

Jeongguk tried not to smile too wide as he said, "Or you could just join."

There was a bout of silence.

Jimin bit his lip and crawled into Seokjin's lap. "Yeah, Jinie, why not join us?" he asked, his lips brushing over his neck.

Seokjin's face was as red as could be. Taehyung smirked and did the same to Hoseok, only actually kissing him. Hoseok made a sound of surprise but accepted it.

Jeongguk looked between Namjoon and Yoongi.

"Oh, no, don't you dare." Yoongi told him.

Of course, that made Jeongguk choose him. He walked over and straddled him. "Don't worry, baby, we'll be nice." Jeongguk grinded down on him.

Yoongi let out a low moan. He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Not fair, guys." Namjoon said.

The three youngest smiled and moved to him at the same time.


	16. Wonhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

“Oh my God, we are  _ so  _ going to get arrested.”

“If they cared they’d lock it, now come on.”

Minhyuk watched Wonho slip through the gate. He agreed that they should’ve locked it, but this still felt wrong. He followed anyway.

“It’s dark as fuck, so don’t drown.” Wonho told him. He set his bag on a chair and took off his shirt.

Minhyuk did the same. He got out his swim suit, only to see he’d grabbed the wrong one. “Oh, shit...” He groaned.

“What?”

Minhyuk sighed. When Wonho knocked on his window about thirty minutes ago, he was jolted awake and almost had a heart attack. He had to grab what he needed in a hurry and stuff it in a bag. This meant he got the suit that was too small for him.

“Whatever, I’ll just swim in my boxers.” He shoved the suit back in his bag.

Wonho walked up to him, already changed. “I have an idea.” He smiled.

“What?” Minhyuk asked. He took off his shirt and pants.

“Why don’t we just… skinny dip?”

Minhyuk deadpanned at his smug face. “Sure.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious. Why not? I’ve never done it before, and I’m sure you haven’t. Plus we’ve already seen each other naked.”

He spoke as he walked over to the pool. Minhyuk watched him slide down his swim trunks and shake his ass at him.

“Please remind me why I even associate myself with you.”

“You mean you  _ don’t _ want to see my gorgeous dick?”

Minhyuk didn’t get to answer before he jumped in. He thought for a moment, then decided he didn’t care anymore. They’d be under water the whole time, right?

He pulled off his underwear and covered himself as he walked over to the pool. Wonho smiled and gestured him in. Minhyuk used the steps, moving quickly so he’d be hidden.

“See? Everything’s fine.” Wonho splashed the water towards him.

Minhyuk stayed in the shallow end so he could stand while Wonho was in the deep. “What are we even going to do? I can barely see you and those pool games are lame.”

“You sure? Marco Polo’s kinda fun. Especially since, you know…” He heard the smile in Wonho’s voice.

“I hate you.”

He heard the sounds of Wonho swimming, getting closer until he was right in front of him. “Do you? Why’d you agree to come, then?”

Minhyuk could feel his body heat, he was that close. He came because they were friends and it was summer. Also a tiny bit so he could see Wonho shirtless.

“I’m leaving.” Minhyuk said and turned around.

Wonho grabbed his waist and pressed up against him. Minhyuk froze. He felt Wonho’s member on his ass. He closed his eyes and tried to fight his growing erection.

“Come on, party’s just getting started, baby.” Wonho whispered in his ear.

Minhyuk couldn’t speak. Wonho was hot, obviously, but he’s never thought about having sex with him. Okay, well, maybe he has, but just once or twice.

“Wonho…” Minhyuk finally got out. The older started rolling his hips into him.

“Mm-hmm? I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Wonho slid his hand up Minhyuk’s chest. “You can say no, baby. Just calm down.”

Minhyuk took a few deep breaths. He instantly felt more relaxed when Wonho gave him the choice. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Okay yes, or okay no?” Wonho pressed small kisses down his neck.

Minhyuk moved Wonho’s hand from his chest down to his crotch. He was fully hard, so he had Wonho stroke him. “Yes.” He answered.

Wonho turned him around and picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. He headed towards the steps of the pool. Minhyuk was glad they couldn’t see each other—he didn’t want Wonho to see how scared he was.

Minhyuk wasn’t a virgin, no, but he didn’t have much experience. Either way, he was more nervous about who he was with. Their friendship kept running through his mind.

As he was sat on a step, Minhyuk asked, “Why now?”

Wonho ran his hands up and down his thighs, standing in front of him. “Truthfully, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for a while. And I just took the opportunity with the skinny dipping. You didn’t plan that, did you?”

Minhyuk shook his head, then told him no when he remembered how dark it was. Wonho started pumping him again. He released a quiet moan.

“And… I want you to know you’re what I think about to get off.” Wonho said, by his ear again. 

Minhyuk shuddered under his breath. Wonho’s lips ghosted over his jaw before kissing his neck. Minhyuk cupped his face to bring him up. “Kiss me.”

He could tell Wonho smiled. Their lips met softly. Minhyuk moaned into his mouth as Wonho rubbed his head. He travelled to his hole and pushed in the tip of his finger.

Minhyuk gasped. He slid down to give Wonho more room, moaning when his finger went further and brushed against his prostate. He was glad they didn’t need lube.

“Mmh, more,” Minhyuk whined.

Wonho entered a second. Minhyuk threw his head back and moaned. He wrapped his legs around Wonho’s waist as the older rubbed his g-spot. He rolled his hips on him, loving the euphoric feeling.

Minhyuk soon moved away and grabbed onto Wonho’s shoulders. “I wanna blow you.” He whispered, breathless.

Wonho bit his bottom lip. “Alright.” He grinned, moving to sit on the edge of the pool.

Minhyuk kneeled on the steps. He first stroked him to see how big he was. He was bigger than expected, making Minhyuk’s heart clench. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Nonetheless, he took his head in his mouth.

“Fuck…” Wonho breathed. He ran his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair.

Minhyuk knew he wasn’t that good at blowjobs, but he tried his best. He had half in his mouth with his hand on the rest. He wanted to suck more of him, but couldn’t. He didn’t feel too bad, though, since it seemed Wonho would understand.

“Mmh, baby, you feel so good.” Wonho moaned.

Minhyuk fondled his balls, making him groan. He stood after a few moments. “Do you have a condom?” he whispered, their faces close.

Wonho shook his head. “I’ve only been with a few people, and not in a while. You?”

Minhyuk also shook his head. “Same.”

“Then we should be fine. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart.” Wonho cupped his face.

Minhyuk laughed. “We have a lot of things to worry about.”

Wonho kissed him. “Just be quiet.”

Minhyuk ran his hands down Wonho’s thighs. He was warm and wet and making Minhyuk’s heart race. “I’m ready.” He told him.

“Alright. How about you ride me so you can go your own pace?”

“I definitely imagined you to be a lot more dominant.” Minhyuk grinned.

“Imagined?” Wonho smiled, pecking his lips.

“Shut up, let’s just get on with it.” Minhyuk told him.

Wonho moved down to sit on one of the steps. Minhyuk straddled him and grabbed his dick to guide it in. He sank down, moaning as he felt Wonho’s cock fill him up. He wasn’t prepped that much, so he winced a little, but didn’t care.

“Oh, shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Wonho groaned.

Minhyuk whimpered, trying to be quiet. He started moving, and Wonho grabbed his hips to help him bounce. Minhyuk was holding onto his shoulders, his fingernails leaving imprints.

“F-fuck… Wonho…” Minhyuk whined. He felt a wave of pleasure with each thrust. He went faster and tried to fuck him as hard as he could.

It took a couple of minutes for Wonho to get close to climaxing. “God, I’m gonna cum, baby.” He breathed.

Minhyuk rolled his hips. Soon enough, Wonho came, moaning Minhyuk’s name and clutching his hips.

“Touch me, baby.” Minhyuk asked.

Wonho did, pumping him fast and making him cum. Minhyuk groaned at the feeling, his toes curling and eyelids fluttering. He got off of him and rested his head on his shoulder.

The two sat and breathed for a while to calm down.

“You’re good as fuck.” Wonho told him.

Minhyuk smiled. He kissed his neck and said, “So are you.”

“I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” Wonho whispered.

Minhyuk’s chest tightened. He didn’t know if he wanted to be friends with benefits. “We can talk about that later. Right now, let’s get out of this dirty water.” He said, getting up.

“Oh, yeah.” Wonho followed. They walked back to their things. “Do you think they’re gonna clean it?”

“They didn’t have a lock on their gate or a pool cover. They probably only clean it when someone shits in it.”

“Hmm. Fair. Let’s not go swimming for a while, then.”


	17. Andreil

The weird thing is, Neil doesn't even feel it anymore. Well, of course he feels it, but the pain has already seeped in too far for this to hurt even more. The kicks are almost numbing. So he laid there with a blank face, not even trying to frighten his attackers.

Except when he felt a definitive crack in his ribs. His face contorted in pain, curling into a ball to hide his worst injury. The three smiled and laughed at this new reaction. Neil held himself together for a few moments longer, but he knew he would pass out soon.

Right as his vision started going blurry, the hits stopped. The ghost of lingering kicks assaulted his body, but at least now he could breathe. With his head (and whole body) throbbing, he looked up to see what stopped them. Or, who stopped them.

Neil gasped quietly at the scene before him. Andrew Minyard, the Andrew Minyard, was throwing punches at the three attackers and effectively knocking them out cold. Neil closed his eyes tightly and tried to make it look like he was asleep and/or hasn't seen anything.

Andrew was notorious for his striking apathy. Well, apathy towards anything that's not his grades. He keeps them at an A average, but that's not hard for him. He doesn't care what people think; he doesn't care about people in the first place.

Neil only has two classes with him, but that was enough to know he was not a person to befriend. He's heard the rumors from Nicky and Matt. Andrew sits in the back of all his classes and stares blankly into space. If a teacher calls on him, he remains silent until they move on.

Other than that aspect of him, he's extremely short-tempered and tough. Nicky told Neil he once saw him fight four guys at once, coming out on top. That was enough for Neil (and basically everyone) to be afraid of him. That, and the fact that he carries knifes with him at all times. The teachers don't know, but students have seen him. Additionally, if anyone dares to even think about touching him, even if it was an accident, he gives them a death glare and is ready to throw punches if they don't move.

Right now, Neil is fearing for his life. Even if Andrew just defended him from his daily beating, the blond is still terrifying. In Neil's mind, he fought them so he can take a turn at Neil for himself. It seemed like a plausible answer. You don't know how surprised he was when Andrew (not so gently) picked Neil up.

He was rested with his back against the wall now, staring at Andrew in shock. He knew that Andrew hated being stared at, but maybe his brain was too jumbled up to care.

"Did you break anything?" Andrew asked, but didn't look concerned.

Neil dumbly patted his right side, instantly regretting it. He tried to hide his wince but failed. "If this pokes any of my organs, I'm going to bleed-"

"I know. Get up." Andrew stood, then realized maybe Neil can't get up. He begrudgingly held out his hand. Neil got himself up with Andrew's help, but had to lean on him as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Neil asked, in too much pain to care that he was leaning on, nonetheless talking to, the infamous Andrew Minyard.

He glanced at him with a bored expression. "The hospital."

Neil's heart just about stopped. "What?" He stuttered out after two tries.

Andrew's lip curled up in annoyance. "You broke a rib. Like you said, you might bleed internally."

Neil couldn't respond until they were outside of the school. "Why?"

"Why would you bleed internally?"

"No," Neil rolled his eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

That made Andrew pause. Neil didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Because you needed help."

"You don't care about me." Neil muttered.

Andrew looked at him for a moment. Neil averted his gaze in fear. They abruptly stopped in front of a sleek black car, almost making Neil fall over.

"Don't get blood on my seats." Was all Andrew said before leaving his side and opening the door. He then went around the car to the driver's seat.

Neil got in with difficulty, but didn't ask for help. He checked that he wasn't bleeding anywhere he would be touching the seat, just in case Andrew was being serious.

Neil had a little trouble breathing, but didn't say anything. Instead he thought about how strange of a situation this is. He hasn't even said a word to Andrew, but now he's taking him to the hospital? Now he touched him, is given help from him? Maybe this is Aaron, the nicer twin. It could be very possible, and the idea only just came to him. But, he's never seen Aaron.

"Are you Aaron or Andrew?" Neil asked, not even afraid if he got called stupid.

The other didn't answer but pulled up his sleeves, revealing his arm bands as he drove out of the parking lot. Neil's breath caught, and he almost started coughing. This was even worse. Andrew's arm bands have knife sheathes; the ones he carries with him every day. Neil is guessing Aaron doesn't have matching ones.

"I can walk to the hospital." Neil said in a small voice.

"Don't be an idiot." Andrew spat.

Neil shrunk into his seat. He was terrified, but also confused. "Why-"

"Stop asking questions." Andrew barely glanced at him. "You're annoying."

"One, please?" Neil asked.

"Don't beg like a coward," Andrew scowled. "One. Make it quick."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I already answered this. Question time over."

Neil stared at him, mouth agape. Andrew felt the weight of his stare and glared at him. Neil didn't stop, though. Eventually, the blond got fed up.

"You needed help, I'm giving it to you. Be grateful for once." Andrew turned into the hospital parking lot, heading towards the ER section.

"You don't know me. You shouldn't care about me."

"Neil Josten, freshman who gets bullied everyday and doesn't lift a finger to protect himself. Sound familiar?" Andrew parked and got out quickly.

Neil's jaw dropped yet again. His door was ripped open and he found himself using Andrew as a crutch once more. They walked into the entrance and got attention quickly (since Neil's bleeding theory was correct).

Andrew stayed with him all throughout the x-ray (diagnosing as a cracked rib, so technically Neil couldn't get poked and bleed internally) and the treatment plan. Neil wanted to wait until they were alone to respond, and that took quite a while.

They were finally void of other listeners once they were leaving. Neil had planned a reply during all that time. He still needed Andrew's support to walk, but not that much.

"If you've seen be get beaten everyday, why did you choose this day to intervene?"

Andrew also took his time to answer. "I've seen your bruises, but this was the first time I saw how they happened. I thought your parents were beating you, so I didn't do anything."

Neil almost asked how he saw, since all of them were on his chest and abdomen. Then he realized one of the two classes was PE. Apparently he's not as stealthy changing away from others as he thought he was.

Neil didn't know if he should thank him now or not. "Don't say thank you," Andrew seemingly read his mind. "And don't thank me for what I'm about to do."

The brunet didn't get to question him before he started explaining. "If those assholes are stupid enough to try to hurt you again, I won't let them. I'm walking you to your classes and to and from the dorms. Got it?"

Neil gaped at him, then remembered his thing about staring. "I don't need your protection."

"You do, and you're going to be in debt from me for as long as I protect you. Sound like a plan?" There was a hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

The other was silent for a few minutes. He could obviously benefit, but he didn't know if the bullies would even try again considering Andrew defended him. "What's the debt?" He asked instead.

"You'll be my friend."

If he wasn't in the situation he was in, he would've laughed. "You don't need friends, and you certainly don't want me."

Andrew actually smiled. "You really need to stop assuming things about me. Do we have a deal?"

Neil tilted his head back to lean on the headrest. "Fuck me." He muttered in German.

"Cursing in a different language doesn't make it better." Andrew answered in German. "Yes or no?" He said back in English.

Neil's jaw dropped for the fourth time that day. He wanted to ask, but he would get an answer he already knew. "Fine." He agreed. "Still don't know why you care so much..."

"You're an exception." Andrew smirked. "Get out. Your nose is dripping."

Neil wiped his nose, finding that it was bleeding as he stepped onto the school parking lot. "I told you I'm bleeding out!"

"I'm taking back my offer if you're going to be this idiotic." He locked the car behind his shoulder cooly and started walking towards the dorms.

Neil hurried to catch up, smiling a little as he remembered their rooms were a few doors down from each other.


	18. Vminkook

Jeongguk was in the middle of the two, both of them resting their heads on his shoulders. Jimin was holding Jeongguk's hand in both of his own, his thumb rubbing the back of it. Taehyung had his arm around Jeongguk's shoulders and his hand on his chest.

"Just breathe, baby, come on, you can do that. Can you do that for me?" Taehyung whispered.

Jeongguk was sobbing. None of them liked when any of them cried, but Jeongguk was a different story. He didn't cry often, but when he did, he cried his heart out. It was like a dam breaking. He always apologizes for getting so upset when it wasn't that big of a deal.

At the moment, he was mad at himself for making a mistake onstage. He says he wants to give the fans the best performance possible and always criticizes himself for messing up. He held out until the end of the concert, though.

"Ggukie, we're gonna breathe together, okay? With your stomach, you know how to do that." Taehyung touched his ribs. "In and out, okay? Ready?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Taehyung's finger was in the middle of Jeongguk's chest, going up with "in" and down with "out."

"I-I..." Jeongguk started.

"Shh, baby, you don't have to talk." Jimin told him. "Just listen and breathe with Tae."

Jeongguk tried. His breaths kept breaking, but at least he was following Taehyung. The other two looked at each other. They both felt lost; it was always hard to calm Jeongguk down.

The remaining members knew not to intervene. They didn't want to overwhelm Jeongguk and knew Taehyung and Jimin were the best for the job. They were a little nervous about leaving the stadium on time, though.

"Hey, Ggukie, I want you to count for me. One in, two out, like that. You're a big boy, right? You can count?" Taehyung grinned, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Jeongguk nodded. He followed Taehyung's directions, his voice weak and cracking often. Jimin snuggled closer—he didn't like hearing or seeing him like this. Taehyung did the talking and he did the cuddling.

Eventually, Jeongguk's sobs died down to sniffles. He took his hands away and wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"No, honey, don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jimin told him. He moved closer, practically in his lap now, and hugged him.

Jeongguk hugged him back. "I'm gonna have rug burn on my chest from you." He said to Taehyung, smiling a bit.

"Oh, be quiet." Taehyung lightly hit him.

Jeongguk sniffled, then looked down and bit his lip to hide its tremble.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." Taehyung said, his chest tight with worry.

"No, no, I just..." Jeongguk shook his head. Jimin moved back to look at him. "I hate how worked up I get. It was just a stupid mistake."

Taehyung took his hand to hold. "It's okay, baby, we get it. Emotions are hard to control. I think you should rest, get you all charged up again."

Jeongguk nodded. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?" Jimin asked.

"Can I have both of you?" Jeongguk asked, wiping his face again.

"Of course. I'll get you some tissues, babe, stay here with Jiminie." Taehyung said and stood.

He got a box from across the room. On the way, Namjoon stopped him and said they needed to leave soon. Taehyung said he understood and went back to the others.

"Here you go." Taehyung handed him a tissue. "We gotta get going, Ggukie. Are you okay now?"

Jeongguk nodded. He used a few tissues to clean his face and blow his nose before getting up. The three gathered their things and headed out with the rest of the members.

Once at the hotel, they did their nightly routines and met in Jeongguk's room. The beds were fulls, so they could fit when they cuddled close. They were going to do that anyway. Jeongguk was in the middle once again.

"You wanna talk about it, baby?" Taehyung asked. He had his hand on Jeongguk's tummy and was rubbing it in circles.

Jeongguk let out a breath. "I don't know... I know it wasn't that bad but feel bad for not giving them something perfect."

His arm was under Jimin's neck, who had his head on his shoulder. "You know they love you for whatever you give them. They know you're human. And, plus, the show was more interesting, right? They have something to remember."

"My failure?"

"No, you nerd. I'm sure they thought it was cute and are saying they hope you don't feel bad. I don't even remember what happened, anyway, so it wasn't that bad." Jimin said.

Taehyung scooted closer and intertwined their legs. "Yeah, Ggukie, they know you're human. We all make mistakes. I messed up tonight, too, I almost always do."

Jeongguk grumbled a bit as he moved to his side, now facing Jimin. He put Taehyung's arm around him and draped his own over Jimin's waist.

Taehyung sat up and kissed his cheek. "Don't beat yourself up, bunny."

"What he said." Jimin kissed his lips. It lasted a little longer than expected.

"Hey, I can hear you. Not fair."

The two smiled. "You'll get your turn." Jimin told him.

"Soon, hopefully." Taehyung mumbled.

Jeongguk moved Taehyung's hand to his side and rubbed it up and down. He moved away and grinned when Taehyung continued it. Jimin turned over and pressed close to Jeongguk. He took his hand and held it to his chest.

"Night Ggukie, night Tae." Jimin whispered.

"Night Jiminie, night Tae." Jeongguk smiled a bit.

Taehyung heard his smile, making him grin. He kissed the back of Jeongguk's neck and said his part. "Night Jiminie, night Ggukie."


	19. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!hoseok

Yoongi knew he shouldn't be embarrassed. In their society, this was normal. But Yoongi couldn't quite get over the fact that he had a human on a leash right now.

Well, part-human. Hoseok had dog ears and a tail, but the rest of him was human. Yoongi thought his personality was dog-like, too.

"Yoonie, I want ice cream." Hoseok touched his arm.

Yoongi's heart swelled at the name. "We're almost home, baby." He said. There weren't any ice cream places on the way.

"We don't have ice cream at home." Hoseok frowned.

"We have popsicles." Yoongi told him.

Hoseok held his arm. "Okay."

Yoongi moved to hold his waist. His other hand had the leash. He wasn't too fond of it, but Hoseok was the one who asked for it. That and the collar. That, the collar, and the tag with Yoong's initials on it. All Hoseok's idea. Yoongi had to admit it was a little cute, though. He'll never forget when Hoseok first brought it up.

_"Master? I have a question."_

_"Hoseok, baby, don't call me that—I've told you this. We're on the same level here, so you don't need to be scared to speak." Yoongi told him._

_Hoseok looked down. It was the day after Yoongi adopted him. Yesterday, he had gotten him in the evening and spent the rest of the day shopping with him. They talked and learned about each other, but not in-depth. Now that they're settled, they can._

_"What's your question?" Yoongi continued. He set his hand on his hair and rubbed his ear._

_Hoseok leaned against the back of the couch. "I was wondering what my collar was going to look like. I was going to ask yesterday but didn't know if you already had one."_

_"Collar?"_

_"Yeah. If you don't have one already can I help you pick it out? And the shape of the tag?" Hoseok said, scooting a bit closer._

_Yoongi was confused. He'd just gotten freed from the pound—now he wants to be restricted again? "Why do you need a collar?"_

_Hoseok looked at him. "What?"_

_"Why do you need a collar? You're more human than dog. I'm not going to control you, I already said that."_

_"But..." Hoseok tilted his head to the side. "Because I'm yours."_

_"Baby, I told you–"_

_"I know. That I'm not your pet." Hoseok interrupted. He looked a little scared for doing so, but Yoongi made sure he was showing with his expression that he didn't mind._

_"I know I'm not your pet and you're not going to control me, but..." Hoseok continued. "I want a collar. A collar and a leash and a nametag. So people know I'm yours and I'm not a stray. So people know I'm yours—I want your name on it."_

_Yoongi knew Hoseok was as innocent as could be, but he felt like this was turning a bit sexual. He didn't want to own him in any way._

_"We can get you a necklace with a nametag if you don't want to be mistaken for a stray. A collar is... too much. Especially a leash." Yoongi said._

_"But! But... Yoonie, please?" Hoseok moved closer, almost in his lap now. "Please? I want it. Everybody else does this, it won't be weird. Please?"_

_Yoongi's chest tightened. The name was too cute. "Why do you want to so badly?"_

_Hoseok rested his head on his shoulder, putting his arm across his chest to set his hand on his other shoulder. "Because... I just like feeling owned. Like I'm somebody's. That I'm not alone and waiting to be adopted..."_

_Yoongi's heart almost broke. He couldn't say no to that. He set his hand in his hair and told him okay._

"You wanna watch a movie when we get home?" Yoongi asked.

"Can we watch a Studio Ghibli one?"

He smiled. "Of course, sweetie." He squeezed his hip.

Once there, Yoongi got Hoseok a popsicle and put in "The Cat Returns" (of course, taking the leash of first). They sat on the couch and cuddled close. Hoseok had his legs over Yoongi's lap and his head on his shoulder. Yoongi had his arm around his waist.

After a while, when Hoseok finished his popsicle, Yoongi noticed he was chewing on the stick. He took it away without a word and threw it to the coffee table.

"Yoonie..." Hoseok murmured.

"Mmhmm?" Yoongi responded.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Yoongi smiled. "You're gonna miss the movie." He looked at him.

Hoseok got closer. "I've already seen it."

Yoongi touched his chin, closing the space between them. Their lips worked together—gentle and slow. He tasted like cherry. Hoseok's hand moved to his neck while Yoongi's rubbed his ear.

"I wish I could kiss you all the time." Hoseok whispered.

Yoongi smiled. He didn't answer for a while, too invested in Hoseok. "I think you'd get bored. And our lips would probably fall off."

"I wouldn't." Hoseok said. He tangled his fingers in Yoongi's hair at the base of his neck.

Yoongi cupped his face. He'd touched his collar on the way and moved back to look at it. The tag was red and heart-shaped with Hoseok's name on one side and Yoongi's initials on the other.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hoseok's face brightened. "I love you too."

Yoongi kissed him again. He loved how soft his lips were and how they felt against his own. "We gotta watch the movie, honey." He mumbled.

Hoseok whined but turned towards the screen. Yoongi played with his hair. They sat and watched, occasionally commenting on what was happening. They've already seen this movie, but it was Hoseok's favorite.

Yoongi rested his head on Hoseok's. He closed his eyes and focused on what he was feeling. Hoseok's soft hair, his movements as he breathed, his warmth.

Yoongi won't admit it, but he's fallen hopelessly in love with his hybrid.


	20. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Taehyung knocked on Jeongguk's door. He thought about leaving right when Jeongguk told him to come in.

He did, seeing Jeongguk getting up from his computer. "Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No, I just finished. What's up?" Jeongguk said.

Taehyung looked down and fiddled with his fingers. The air was already tense.

"You alright?" Jeongguk asked, moving to sit on his bed.

Taehyung followed and held his hand. "I have something to tell you."

"Go for it."

He didn't know how. Instead, he played with Jeongguk's hand. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to start.

Eventually, Jeongguk spoke first. "You're trying to tell me you're gay, aren't you?"

Taehyung's chest tightened. "No..." He mumbled. "But... I'm bi." His voice got quieter.

"Oh, that's chill. I don't mind." Jeongguk squeezed his hand.

A weight was lifted off Taehyung's shoulders, but he wasn't finished.

"Anything else?" Jeongguk asked.

Taehyung stayed silent, focusing on their hands again. After a few moments, he stood. "No, that's all." He started towards the door.

"Hey, wait, come back. You can tell me, whatever it is." Jeongguk stood and grabbed his hand.

Taehyung knew he shouldn't, but sat back down. "I just... I just wanted to say..." He trailed off. This was worse than coming out.

"So... we're all human, you know? And, um... we need to, like, get ourselves off sometimes... and I just—just wanted to tell you I think of you guys when I do... mostly you..."

Jeongguk didn't say anything. Taehyung knew he shouldn't have brought it up. He stood and started to leave again, apologizing on the way.

"Wait," Jeongguk stopped him. "Why'd you tell me? Like, how'd you think I'd react?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you told me for a reason."

He sat down once more. "Well, I guess I was... I was hoping we'd do something..." He whispered.

Jeongguk stayed quiet. Taehyung could feel how red his face was.

Then, Jeongguk took his hand to hold. "Something?" he asked.

Taehyung's heart almost stopped. "Yeah, um..." He turned to look at him, making sure he wasn't just making fun.

Jeongguk looked back. Taehyung saw his eyes scan over his face. "Can I kiss you?" Taehyung whispered.

Jeongguk nodded. Taehyung leaned in, closing his eyes as he did, and pressed their lips together. It was probably the softest kiss both of them have ever had. Taehyung slotted their lips together but stayed slow.

Jeongguk moved to sit against the headboard, so Taehyung followed. He was more on his side, leaning over the younger. He set his hand on the crook of his neck.

"I really, really hope you know how hot you are." Taehyung murmured.

He felt Jeongguk smile. "I've been told."

Taehyung's hand trailed down his chest, feeling his defined pecs and abs. He was getting hard. "Can I take off your shirt?"

Jeongguk nodded again. Taehyung did and bit his lip once it was gone. He's seen him shirtless, of course, but this was different. He bent down, checking to see if Jeongguk would let him, then saw his eyes were still closed. Taehyung continued anyway. He placed a small kiss on his chest and started peppering them around.

Jeongguk didn't play with his hair or make any sounds. Taehyung knew he was (somewhat) straight, but it still discouraged him. He sat up when he got to his belly button.

"Are you closing your eyes because it's me or because I'm a guy?" Taehyung whispered, cupping his face.

Jeongguk paused. "Both."

Taehyung kissed him. "Are you questioning?" he asked, moving to his jaw.

"No, not really... I just think this is better than being alone."

He smiled a bit. He was glad this was happening even if Jeongguk was using him. Technically, Taehyung supposed, he was using him too.

Taehyung's hand travelled down his front to his crotch. He was barely touching him. "I'll stay above your clothes if you want." He started rubbing him.

Jeongguk made a sound. "Maybe, don't know yet."

Taehyung shifted, putting a knee between Jeongguk's legs and leaning down to his chest. He breathed on him as to not surprise him before placing his mouth on his nipple.

Jeongguk let out a small moan. After a few moments, when he was fully hard, Taehyung moved under his pants. His mouth travelled around his chest and neck. Taehyung noticed Jeongguk's hands weren't doing anything, so he took one to hold.

That seemingly reminded him of them; he put the other on Taehyung's hip. Taehyung felt him grip his shirt. "You shouldn't be this good at a clothed handjob." Jeongguk told him.

Taehyung chuckled. He kissed up to his mouth, biting his lower lip when he got to it. He noticed Jeongguk's underwear had moved down to expose his head.

"Can I..." Taehyung trailed off, rubbing it with his thumb.

Jeongguk moaned but shook his head. He grabbed Taehyung's wrist and pushed it back.

Taehyung was a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything else. He kissed his neck instead.

"No marks." Jeongguk said.

"I know." Taehyung replied. He'd shifted to lay on his side a while ago, his thigh on top of Jeongguk's. He kept having to remind himself not to grind on him, even if they were pressed together.

Taehyung had his whole hand around Jeongguk's cock, still over his underwear. He wanted to feel him, see him, just... please him as much as he could.

"You know what, fuck it." Jeongguk muttered.

Taehyung's heart raced as he pushed down his clothes. Jeongguk was almost laying down now. Taehyung took a second to look at him, accidentally releasing a sound. He took him in his hand again and pumped quickly.

"Did you just moan?" Jeongguk smiled. He whined, trying to be quiet.

"A little." Taehyung confessed. This wasn't the first dick he's seen in person, but the others weren't Jeongguk.

There was a pause. The room was filled with Jeongguk's quiet noises and the sounds of Taehyung's lips on his skin. Soon enough, Jeongguk said he was close.

"I'm gonna cum," he whispered.

Taehyung moved so they were face-to-face. "Jeongguk," he said, making him open his eyes. They were lidded and filled with lust. Taehyung almost moaned at the sight. "I love you." He said.

Jeongguk couldn't reply before he climaxed. Taehyung watched his face as he did. He whined and bit his lip.

"I love you too," Jeongguk breathed.

Taehyung grinned. He kept stroking him to get him through his high, then Jeongguk took his hand away. They were quiet (aside from Jeongguk's breathing) until Taehyung spoke.

"Can I... can I lick it up?" he murmured. He'd already cleaned his hand off.

"Whatever."

Taehyung bent down to his chest and ran his tongue over him. He got all of it except for what was on his cock, but he decided not to test his luck. He thanked him when he was done.

Another pause. Taehyung was hesitant to ask him to return the favor, but his neediness won out in the end.

"Jeongguk, um... can you..." Taehyung gently took his hand and guided it to his crotch.

Jeongguk sat up and pulled on his pants. Taehyung's heart dropped, then Jeongguk pushed his clothes out of the way and pumped his cock.

"Oh, shit..." Taehyung whispered. He already knew he was going to cum quickly.

"How big are you?"

He bit his lip to stifle a moan. "A– a little over seven..."

"Guys like that, I assume?" Jeongguk asked.

Again, Taehyung has gotten handjobs before, but they weren't from Jeongguk. "Yeah, but... I haven't fucked someone yet..." He answered.

"Oh." Jeongguk muttered. "Wait, have you been fucked, then?"

Taehyung shook his head. He moaned when Jeongguk focused on his tip.

"Shut up," Jeongguk covered his mouth with a hand.

Taehyung would be lying if he said that wasn't a turn-on. He most likely showed that when they made eye contact. Jeongguk took his hand away.

"Fuck..." Taehyung whispered. He whimpered when Jeongguk pressed his thumb to his nipple, rubbing it in circles.

"Are you this noisy when you're alone?" Jeongguk chuckled.

Taehyung shook his head. Being with somebody was one-hundred times better. He scooted closer and rested his head on Jeongguk's shoulder.

"Jeongguk, mhm..." Taehyung mewled. He set his hands on his thighs and squeezed. He was probably making him uncomfortable, but he was blinded by his lust.

"Yeah?" Jeongguk answered.

"You shouldn't be this good either." Taehyung breathed.

Jeongguk smirked. "I'm just acting as if you're me, so."

Taehyung couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He then reminded himself that he was the luckiest person alive for being able to do this with a "straight" man.

"I... I'm close, baby." Taehyung whispered.

"Don't call me that." Jeongguk quickened his pace.

Taehyung moaned into his skin. "I'm sorry," he tried. He kissed Jeongguk's neck to quiet himself as he came. He was bucking his hips, maybe because when he did he brushed against Jeongguk's stomach.

He felt like he accidentally made a hickey, but didn't want to check. He ended up slumped onto Jeongguk from exhaustion. Jeongguk then moved him away and got off the bed.

"Wait," Taehyung said. He turned to see Jeongguk cleaning himself up with some tissues. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jeongguk asked.

"Because..." Taehyung started. "Because it seemed like you felt like you had to. I shouldn't have even said anything in the first place."

"Taehyung, if I was uncomfortable, I would've stopped you, okay? It's fine."

He didn't like his tone. "But you wouldn't do it again."

Jeongguk shrugged. "Probably not. Actually, I'm pretty sure Yoongi's gay in some way. He's giving me vibes—so were you. Talk to him."

Taehyung looked down. "Okay." He whispered.

"I'm gonna go shower. If my bed is messy, can you wash it, please?" Jeongguk headed out.

Taehyung nodded. Nothing was dirty, but he felt like Jeongguk wanted it washed anyway. Instead, he sat and played back what just happened.


	21. Junhao

Jun stood in the doorway, tears running down his face. Minghao sat on the bed, ready for bed but waiting until his boyfriend came home. He looked up when he heard him, and his jaw and heart dropped.

"I'm sorry," Jun choked out. Minghao didn't have time to say anything before Jun was sitting next to him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his face pressed to his chest.

Minghao ran his fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. "Jun, baby, what happened?" he whispered. His other hand was rubbing his back.

Jun had been out at a party, and Minghao didn't go because they made him nervous. He trusted the older, and there hasn't been any reason to not. Jun did feel a little bad about leaving him alone, and decided not to drink so he wouldn't be a problem for him. Nonetheless, Jun's comment and his recent whereabouts made Minghao just a bit wary.

"I kissed somebody."

Minghao's hand froze in his hair, and he was sure Jun could hear his heart beating. "What?" he barely managed to get out.

"She kissed me first, and she was drunk," Jun was crying even harder now, "and I hated it so much, but it still counts-"

"Jun," the other stopped him. There was a small pause where Minghao was trying to get his breathing under control and Jun was still sobbing. "She came onto you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Jun, hold on. If she came onto you, and you stopped her, then you don't need to be sorry. You stopped her, though, right?" Minghao hesitantly started up his hand movements again.

"I did, but it lasted for at least a second. She tasted so disgusting, baby, I'm sorry if I've ever kissed you like that when I was drunk. I left as soon as it was over because I started crying, and I'm going to have to tell Soonyoung why I left so early."

Minghao smiled slightly. He blinked back tears he didn't know he had and sat Jun up so they were looking at each other. "Tell him I made you come home." He wiped Jun's cheeks with his thumbs.

Jun held his hands and shook his head. "He'll call you a buzzkill, or something."

Minghao took his hands back and cupped his boyfriend's face. "I am," he smiled. "Are you okay now? I can make you something if you're hungry."

The older slowly moved to hug him, his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. Minghao's arms were around his neck, and he realized they usually don't hug like this. Jun was a bit taller, and more of a "protector," so it was the opposite. Minghao liked seeing him sensitive, though.

"Why are you okay with this?" Jun's voice was muffled.

"I'm kind of not, I'd like to show that girl what's mine, but I know it wasn't your fault." Minghao started playing with his hair again. He liked doing that, even if it doesn't do anything for him and Jun hasn't specifically told him he likes it.

Jun nodded and pulled away. He looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Please kiss me, she was honestly disgusting."

Minghao found it a bit odd he was asking, but didn't hesitate with that request. Jun didn't taste of alcohol, which Minghao was thankful for. When they broke apart, the younger realized the grip on Jun's hair was tight.

He took his hands away and set them on Jun's thighs, which were still clad in his skinny jeans he wears to parties. "Are you sure you don't want me to make you anything? You also need to change."

Jun flopped back on the bed with a sigh. "That's too much work."

Minghao smiled and laid next to him. He started pushing up Jun's shirt, and the other sat up for him to take it off. "I guess I'll have to help you." Minghao draped his arm around Jun's stomach. His hip and rib bones were prominent-Minghao didn't really know how to feel about that, but he liked touching them.

"I guess you will." Jun sighed dramatically. He kissed him as he started taking off his pants, but there was nothing sexual about it. Jun kicked his shoes off once they were at his ankles, and kicked them off, too.

Minghao pecked his lips as a small goodbye before getting up to get him clothes. Jun sleeps without a shirt, so he just got him sweatpants. Once everybody was ready and they kissed a few more times, the two settled down for bed.

"I love you a lot, Minghao." Jun whispered. This time, he was cuddling up to the younger. It was usually the other way around.

"I know," he responded. "I love you, too."

Jun squeezed his waist and moved closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered even quieter.

Minghao took his hand and held it. "You don't need to be."

"I'm sorry for her; she can't have me."

He let out a small laugh. "You're an idiot." He squeezed his hand.

"I'm your idiot," Jun countered.

He soon fell asleep with Minghao running his fingers through his hair and listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


	22. Junhao

Minghao was sitting on his bed, not really doing anything. He wasn't tired. He had went to bed late, so his other roommates are already asleep. Except Jun. He stepped up to Minghao curiously.

The other looked up at him, and had to hide a gasp when he kissed his jaw. "I miss you," he whispered. He kneeled on the floor to get to Minghao's height. Jun then moved his kisses to his neck.

He's never kissed him there. They've kissed before, but both times were on the lips. The first time was a complete surprise.

Minghao sat on the couch, reading a book. He felt the cushion dip next to him, but didn't say anything because neither did Jun. The older rested his head on Minghao's shoulder. He instinctively looked around the living room, finding no one was around. Friends can do this, yes, but Jun and Minghao are... different.

"Hey," Jun started. Minghao hummed in response. "Look at me." he then said.

Minghao turned to face him. Jun looked at him for half a second before closing the distance between them. Minghao's eyes widened when their lips pressed together, and he saw that Jun's were closed, as they should be. Minghao gingerly placed his hand on Jun's cheek and finally settled into the kiss. His book was discarded in his lap, his page lost.

"We can't," the younger broke them apart and whispered. Jun seemed like he knew, but didn't like the fact.

There was something going on between the two, but they never talked about it. This is the first action either of them have taken. And it was a risk they knew they couldn't take.

The second time was even more surprising, because Minghao initiated it. It wasn't as sudden as the first one, though.

"Jun hyung, can you come here?" Minghao asked quietly.

The older didn't question and followed him to their room. No one was really doing anything, so they didn't see the two leave. Once they were there, Jun noticed Minghao looked nervous.

"Are you alright?" he set a hand on his shoulder.

Minghao then stood up straighter and kissed him. He placed his hands on either side of Jun's face, keeping him close. The other automatically responded, pushing him back to the wall and putting his hands around his neck. His cold fingers made Minghao shiver.

Jun was the first to break apart, and when he did, he was breathless. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

The younger nodded. He needed an explanation, though. "I... I couldn't help myself." was what he came up with.

Jun smiled slightly. He kissed him again, then placed kisses all around his face. His cheeks, forehead, chin, under his eyes, nose. Minghao's heart warmed up.

"Two-time thing." he whispered.

The older nodded solemnly. He looked up, almost shyly, and kissed Minghao's lips again. If this was the last time they'll be able to do this, he needed to take advantage of it.

"We can't," Minghao told him. He didn't even know what Jun was trying.

"They won't find out." he sat next to the younger, then pulled him to straddle him. "It's okay, baby, I swear."

Minghao shook his head and rested it on his shoulder. Jun's hands slithered to his hips under his shirt, pushing it up. Minghao then figured out what Jun wanted to do. It made him blush brightly, but thankfully Jun couldn't see. He let his shirt get taken off, then stopped him.

"We can't... here." Minghao couldn't meet his eye.

Jun smiled and ran his hands up and down Minghao's sides. "They're all asleep. Just be quiet."

He hit his chest. "That's disgusting! They could wake up at any moment. Vernon is a light sleeper."

The older laughed quietly at his reaction. "Okay, then, where do you suggest?"

As he was thinking, his thoughts wandered to what they're about to do. He can't believe he's so casual about it, and that Jun even suggested it. Minghao's just glad he's not a virgin.

"Bathroom?" that was the only place with privacy. As soon as Minghao said it, he cringed.

Jun's hands were now running up and down his thighs. "Then I can't lay you down and..."

"Okay, okay," Minghao cut him off. He was going to say something, but Jun's movements were distracting him. He massaged his thighs as he was touching them, then slightly pushed his legs apart. Minghao let out a quiet noise.

One of the others rustled in their bed, and the two froze. There were no other sounds, but Minghao was still nervous. Jun leaned in and kissed his collar bone, then moved down to his nipple.

Minghao made another noise, and covered his mouth with his hand. "You can't be quiet, can you?" Jun sat up and smirked.

The younger simply shook his head, too scared of his roommates to be embarrassed. "Don't we have a storage room?" Minghao said shakily.

"Do we?" Jun questioned. Minghao stood up and took Jun's hand. He was embarrassed that he was hard, but hopefully it's too dark to see. He led them out of the room as quietly as possible and down the hallway. They did have an extra room, and if wasn't even that full.

Minghao looked to Jun nervously. He didn't know what to do and how to start. The older locked the door behind him with a smirk and crashed their lips together. They lowered down to the floor, and this time Jun was straddling Minghao.

"One-time thing?" Jun asked, smiling slightly.

Minghao just smiled back, because they both knew their "one-time things" didn't work that well.


	23. Minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jimin set his hand on Namjoon's thigh. He liked how big it looked under his small hand. He moved to lay on it instead, but still wasn't satisfied.

He looked up to Namjoon, who was reading. Jimin liked how often he read. Even if that time could be spent paying attention to him.

Jimin made a sound. Namjoon ran his fingers through his hair, saying, "What's up?"

Jimin nuzzled his face into his side. He didn't know how to answer, so he made another noise.

"Tired?" Namjoon asked. He put his book down and looked at him.

He sat up and rested his head on his shoulder. Jimin wanted to say something, but didn't know how. He made a "nuh-uh" sound and moved to sit in his lap. He still wasn't close enough.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon asked, touching his chin to have them make eye contact.

"Nothing." Jimin mumbled.

Namjoon cupped his face. "Something's wrong."

Jimin nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. He set his hand on the other side and slid it down his chest. Namjoon started playing with his hair. Jimin paused at his stomach, then let his fingers rest at the top of his jeans.

"Jimin?" Namjoon asked.

He began to undo them. Namjoon's hand froze in his hair, but Jimin kept going. Namjoon moved his head to look at him when his zipper was down.

Jimin stared back, pleading with his eyes. Namjoon scanned his face for a second. He then pulled him into a kiss. Jimin smiled and pushed his hand into Namjoon's pants.

"You know you can just ask me." Namjoon said.

"Awkward." Jimin murmured.

He stroked him as he got harder, hearing his small moans. Jimin loved pleasing him and he loved his noises that showed him he was. He bit his lip when Namjoon put his hand on his chest, his thumb on his nipple.

Jimin wanted to be closer. He freed Namjoon's cock from his underwear and asked, "Blowjob?"

Namjoon nodded. Jimin grinned and moved to his knees in front of him. He pulled down his pants so he could feel his thighs. He ran his hands up and down them, then nuzzled his face into one. He heard Namjoon chuckle.

Jimin gave him a few kisses before getting to work. He took in his head and swirled his tongue around it. Namjoon released a quiet groan, his hands gripping the edge of the couch.

He went deeper and bobbed his head. Namjoon was big already, and Jimin couldn't deepthroat, so he only had about half of him in his mouth. His hands had the rest.

Namjoon put his hands in Jimin's hair. He moved it out of his face so he could see him. "Jimin, baby, can you go deeper? It's okay if you can't." Namjoon breathed.

Jimin tried, moving until he felt him on the back of his throat. He went a bit deeper, but gagged and quickly moved off of him.

"Hey, it's okay, I shouldn't have asked. You're doing a good job." Namjoon told him, running his fingers through his hair.

Jimin hesitantly sucked on his head. He still felt bad. He moved to sit in his lap. "You promise?"

"You're doing a great job." Namjoon said with a smile.

Jimin kissed him, slow and soft. Namjoon started undoing Jimin's pants. He pushed them down, along with his underwear, and stroked him.

Jimin gasped. He pressed their foreheads together and looked down at them, loving how big Namjoon's hand looked around his cock. He scooted closer so they were touching. Namjoon started pumping them together.

"Joonie..." Jimin whined. He set his hands at the base of his neck, his fingers playing with his hair. He saw Namjoon leak precum. He was a bit disappointed—he liked cumming first.

"Jimin," Namjoon whispered. He connected their lips, this one more passionate.

Jimin rubbed Namjoon's tip with his fingers. Namjoon moaned into his mouth. "I'm gonna cum," he breathed.

Jimin kept with what he was doing. He felt Namjoon's hand get faster, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. Soon, though, Namjoon came. He rested his head on Jimin's shoulder as he did, breathing heavily and moaning.

Jimin pet his hair. He didn't like not cumming first. He moved Namjoon's hand to his cock and pumped it for him.

Namjoon smiled and continued the movements. He kissed Jimin's neck, making him whine. Jimin tried to be as close as possible, even if that meant Namjoon didn't have enough room to stroke him.

"I'm close," Jimin whispered. His eyebrows knitted together and his jaw dropped.

Watching them gave him almost as much pleasure, so he came quickly. Jimin moaned as an intense wave of pleasure rolled over him, making his eyes roll back. Namjoon made sure to stroke him through it until he was all the way done. His load got on Namjoon's shirt, but both of them were messy with a mix of each other's.

Jimin's breathing was heavy. He pressed their foreheads together again and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you." Namjoon smiled. "You wanna take a shower?"

Jimin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck. "Bath."

"Let's go." Namjoon said. He shifted as he tried to get up but couldn't because of Jimin.

"Carry me." Jimin mumbled.

Namjoon grinned. "Of course." He grabbed his bottom to pick him up as he stood. Namjoon had to step out of his clothes before he headed to the bathroom.

Namjoon set him on the counter. Jimin pouted.

Namjoon saw and said, "You did so well, like always." He pecked his forehead.

Jimin smiled.


	24. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Yoongi hated working out. He was exhausted but knew he needed to keep going. Even more so when he wanted to show off for his boyfriend who just walked in.

"Done yet?" Hoseok asked, coming up behind him.

Yoongi was lifting weights. He did a couple more before setting them down and saying, "No."

Hoseok put his hands on his shoulders. Neither of them spoke as he trailed them down to Yoongi's ass. Hoseok went under his clothes and squeezed.

"Hoseok..." Yoongi started. He was too tired for this.

"Mm-hmm?" Hoseok replied. He spread his cheeks, making Yoongi bite his lip. Yoongi felt a finger on his hole. "Baby, what happened to the plug?"

Yoongi's chest tightened. "You said for a few days... I thought that meant two." He mumbled.

"You know you gotta speak up with me." Hoseok told him. He pushed down Yoongi's clothes.

Yoongi took in a sharp breath. He was sweaty, so the cool air was nice, but it was too exposing. His hands felt awkward at his sides, yet he knew he couldn't touch Hoseok. Yoongi looked to the door. Their gym was private but that didn't mean somebody couldn't come in.

"What should you have done instead of taking it out yourself?" Hoseok hands drifted to the front his legs, grabbing his inner thighs and widening his stance.

Yoongi stepped out of his clothes so he could move. He felt Hoseok's erection pressing against him. "I should've... asked you first."

"Mm-hmm. Good boy. Know what your punishment's gonna be?" Hoseok asked as he started pumping his cock.

Yoongi closed his eyes. He had to think, since Hoseok had many. How was he supposed to know which one? "You're not gonna let me cum?" Yoongi guessed.

"That's right." Hoseok whispered. He moved away once Yoongi was fully hard.

Yoongi refrained from complaining. He was pushed down to lean on the bench. He hung his head and prepared himself for the pain.

He gasped when he felt Hoseok's tongue on him. Yoongi moaned as he licked his hole. His knees weakened a bit, since he can't remember the last time he was eaten out, but he quickly corrected himself.

Hoseok kissed down his taint to his balls. Yoongi didn't want to be too loud in case a passerby could hear, but that was easier said than done. He arched his back as Hoseok sucked on one.

"Delicious." Hoseok whispered and moved away.

"Thank you..." Yoongi murmured. And he wasn't just saying that—he was used to only getting a quick fuck.

Hoseok spat on his hole. Yoongi heard him spit again, presumably for his cock. Yoongi was hoping for some prep, but, naturally, there wasn't. He winced when Hoseok pushed in.

"Mhm, perfect as always." Hoseok said, holding his hips as he thrusted.

Yoongi's eyes brimmed with tears. He gripped onto the sides of the bench, his knuckles turning white. It became pleasurable soon, the feeling of Hoseok's cock surpassing the sting. Yoongi moaned quietly.

"Ngh, fuck, baby..." Hoseok grunted.

Yoongi moved to his elbows. He set his head on the bench and closed his eyes. Hoseok pushed up his shirt and held his side, the other hand's fingers digging into his hip.

"How good to I feel, kitty?" Hoseok asked, leaning down closer to his face.

Yoongi turned his head to the side. Even if Hoseok wasn't hitting his g-spot each time, he still felt wrecked. "S-so good, baby, so fucking good..."

Hoseok grinned. His thrusts became harder, making Yoongi whine.

Yoongi was tired before they started, so he could already feel his legs weakening. He shifted as he tried to hold himself up, which made Hoseok's grip tighter. Yoongi eventually fell to his knees.

"Get up." Hoseok ordered. He kept standing; he had to pull out when Yoongi moved.

Yoongi did even though it hurt. His legs shook but Hoseok entered again as soon as he could. His knees gave out when the pleasure washed over him. Hoseok slapped his ass, making him yelp, and pulled him up. Yoongi put most of his weight on him the rest of the time.

They didn't speak, instead filling the room with moans, pants, and the sound of skin hitting skin. 

Sometimes, Yoongi wished they didn't have a relationship like this. One where Hoseok uses him whenever he wants. The only time Yoongi didn't like it, though, was when he wasn't in the mood. He's rejected him a few times, when he really wasn't feeling it, but usually lets it happen. He was glad their romantic side was still healthy.

Right when Yoongi felt his orgasm building up, Hoseok came. He grunted loudly, his grip as tight as it could be. Yoongi felt his load shoot into him.

Hoseok pulled out and Yoongi collapsed to his knees again. His cock was throbbing and leaking precum.

"Good boy." Hoseok said, giving him a light spank.

Yoongi stayed on the floor as his boyfriend redressed. He realized how awkward it felt to be wearing shoes with no pants.

"Thanks." Hoseok bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." Yoongi whispered.

Hoseok was heading towards the door, but stopped when he heard him. "How many times am I gonna tell you to speak up?"

Yoongi's chest tightened. "Thank you." He said louder. He didn't like making him mad.

Hoseok didn't say anything. Yoongi watched him leave out of the corner of his eye. Hoseok's cum started dripping from his hole, making him shiver.

Physically, he could get himself off, and Hoseok wouldn't know. But, mentally, he knew he couldn't. The guilt would crush him.

Yoongi had to clean himself and the gym, but exhaustion was kicking in. He was sitting on the floor at the end of the bench, his arms on it with his head resting on them. His eyes were closed, and Yoongi could feel sleep start to envelop him.

He'd hate to be found like this, but he was already asleep.

When he woke, he found himself in his bed. He was also in pajamas and didn't feel gross from dried sweat. Yoongi sat up and noticed Hoseok getting ready.

"Did I really fuck you that hard?" Hoseok asked when he saw him awake.

Yoongi whined and laid back down, shoving his face in a pillow. Hoseok only laughed. Yoongi's heart swelled at the thought of Hoseok taking care of him.

**+bonus+**

It was late, but Jeongguk couldn't sleep. Naturally, he went to work out.

He opened the door and froze.

Jeongguk would've stopped staring if he could have. But this was definitely something he didn't see everyday.

Yoongi was leaning over a bench wearing only a shirt and a pair of shoes. Jeongguk noticed a small pool of white under him. He felt his face heat up.

Jeongguk said his name. When he got no response, he realized he was asleep. He promptly left and went to find Hoseok.

"Go get your man." He said when he found him.

Hoseok was getting ready for bed. "What?"

Jeongguk thought he would've known, so he didn't know what to say.

"Something wrong?" Hoseok asked. His voice didn't sound concerned.

"He's passed out half-naked in the gym."

Hoseok's eyes widened a bit. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. I'm not working out with him in there like that, so go get him." Jeongguk told him.

Hoseok raised his hands in surrender. Jeongguk watched him walk away and went back to his room to wait. He wanted to talk about what just happened, but Taehyung was asleep.

After a while, he heard Hoseok come back. He'd started getting sleepy, so he stayed to listen to them. There were the sounds of drawers opening and water running, but no talking. It was a little odd, but Jeongguk realized maybe Yoongi was just a really heavy sleeper.

Jeongguk laid down next to Taehyung. Taehyung made a noise, and it sounded like he was awake.

"If you ever fuck me until I fall asleep, please don't leave me there." Jeongguk whispered.

"What?" Taehyung mumbled.

Jeongguk smirked. "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay." Taehyung replied. He turned and cuddled up to Jeongguk, who cuddled back.


	25. BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!vminkook  
> vminkook, taegi, namjin, yoonseok

Taehyung's tail was wagging with excitement; he was just told he was going to a playdate. Yoongi had to physically stop him from bouncing.

They were going to Namjoon and Jin's house, to see their hybrid, Jimin, and Hoseok and his hybrid, Jeongguk, would be coming too. Taehyung didn't really care about his owner's friends, but loved playing with Jimin and Jeongguk.

"Calm down, baby. We'll be there soon." Yoongi reached and rubbed his ear.

Taehyung tried to settle down. He doesn't see them often, so it was a little hard. They were his best friends.

When they arrived, Taehyung stayed with Yoongi like he was supposed to while his eyes searched for Jimin. Hoseok and Jeongguk weren't here yet.

"Jimin's in the living room, honey." Jin told him.

Taehyung looked to Yoongi, who nodded. He bolted to the living room and found Jimin on the floor watching TV. He came up behind him and gave him a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Taehyungie!" Jimin exclaimed. He turned around to hug him back.

They stayed like that for a while, their eyes closed as they soaked each other in. Right as they broke apart, Jeongguk showed up and hugged both of them. They gave separate hugs then finally sat down to talk.

"I missed you guys." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung took both of their hands to hold. "Me too. I wanna know what's happened since last time."

Jimin gasped. "Look! Jinie and Joonie got me a new collar. This one's all pink and shiny, isn't it cute?" he pointed to it.

The other two leaned in for a better look.

"Sparkly." Taehyung said.

"It fits you." Jeongguk grinned. He grabbed Jimin's hand to hold, completing their circle.

"Everything's been the same with me. You?" Taehyung said, squeezing Jeongguk's hand.

"Um... oh! Hoseok said he might get another pet. But, like, an actual dog or something. He said so I won't be lonely when he's gone." Jeongguk answered.

"What about a bunny?" Jimin asked, reaching to rub Jeongguk's ear.

Taehyung wanted to pet him too, but he knew his ears were sensitive. He liked how floppy they were. He looked to Jimin's cat ears. Sometimes he wished he was as cute as them. Dogs are boring.

"Don't know." Jeongguk shrugged away Jimin's hand.

"Let's play truth or dare." Taehyung suggested after a short pause.

"Ooh, me first! I pick truth." Jimin said.

The other two laughed a bit. They looked at each other, and Jeongguk gestured for him to take it.

"Hmm..." Taehyung started. "Do you like Jin or Joon better?"

Jimin gasped. "You can't ask that!"

Taehyung only smiled.

"I can't answer that. Ask me something else."

"Okay, then. Who's prettier?"

Jimin's jaw dropped. He narrowed his eyes at Taehyung, who was smiling again. "Fine. Joonie." Jimin whispered his name.

Taehyung thought Jin was prettier. Jimin went on to his turn, asking Jeongguk truth or dare.

"Truth." Jeongguk answered.

"Um... do you like having a leash? Tae can answer too. 'Cause I don't really like it but I don't know how to tell them..."

"It's fine. It's kinda annoying, though, since I'm not a dog or something. But it's fine." Jeongguk answered.

Jimin looked to Taehyung. "I like it." He said. He then said, "Tell them how you feel and hopefully they'll understand. I've seen hybrids out without leashes."

Jimin nodded. "Truth or dare?" Jeongguk asked Taehyung.

"Dare." Taehyung smiled.

"I dare you to... give me your hoodie."

Taehyung pouted but started taking it off. "What if I get cold?"

"Get a blanket." Jeongguk said, taking it from him and putting it on.

"Why couldn't you have just gotten a blanket?"

"Because this is better." Jeongguk grinned, wrapping it tightly around him.

Taehyung playfully rolled his eyes. He took Jeongguk's hand back and Jimin did the same. "Jimin, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Hmm... dare." Jimin smiled.

Taehyung had to think. After a while, he said, "I dare you to kiss Ggukie." He was quiet in case their owners could hear.

The two looked at him, but he just smiled. "Like, on the lips?" Jimin whispered.

Taehyung nodded. They've never actually kissed but sometimes do on the cheek or forehead. He didn't see a problem in going one step further. Truthfully, he wanted to kiss both of them, but was too scared. He didn't know how their owners would react if they ever found out.

Jeongguk and Jimin looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Jimin leaned in and pecked his lips. They both smiled afterwards, and Jimin went back to make it longer.

Taehyung knew it was probably weird to watch, but he did anyway. He didn't even notice how quiet it'd gotten.

"Jeongguk!" Hoseok yelled.

The two broke apart and scooted away from each other. Taehyung took his hands away from them. He didn't want anybody to be mad at him, too. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Come here." Hoseok told him.

Jimin grabbed Taehyung's hand as he left. Taehyung wanted to apologize but was too scared to talk.

"Jimin," Namjoon called.

He left quickly. Namjoon took him down the hall and Jin stayed. Taehyung heard him and Yoongi talking.

"How old is he?" Yoongi asked.

"Eighteen. And Jeongguk's only sixteen." Jin answered. "I should probably join them."

There was a pause. Taehyung could feel how red his face was. He was embarrassed for them and himself because he made them.

He still wanted to kiss them, but maybe if they were ever alone.

Yoongi sat down in front of him. He lifted his head up and said, "Hey, baby. You wanna tell me what happened?"

Taehyung felt like crying. He held Yoongi's hand to try to calm himself. "I... we were playing truth or dare, and..." He tried.

"Don't be scared, baby, I'm not mad." Yoongi squeezed his hand.

"And, um," Taehyung sniffled. "I dared them to—to kiss. I'm sorry, Yoonie, please don't be mad. Don't let them get in trouble, either, it was my fault. Please don't let them get in trouble."

Yoongi brought him into a hug. "Hey, it's okay, no one's mad. We're just concerned, baby. No one's in trouble."

Taehyung sighed in relief and nodded.

Yoongi pulled back to look at him. "We care about you three a lot, okay? We just want what's best for you, and that means protecting you."

Taehyung nodded again. He started playing with Yoongi's fingers.

"To be honest, I'm glad it happened. At least it wasn't some stranger." Yoongi smiled.

Taehyung looked at him. He'd accepted that he wasn't angry, but this was a surprise.

"Do they like each other?" Yoongi continued.

Taehyung blushed and shrugged.

"Do you like one of them?" Yoongi asked. "Or both of them?"

Taehyung bit his lip. He's never had a crush, so he didn't know what it felt like. Well, there was Yoongi, but that was different. He supposes he likes them. Is that why he wants to kiss them?

"Maybe." He mumbled.

Yoongi smiled. He reached to rub his ear and said, "I think you three would be cute together. You don't have to worry about me. Well, of course unless you start doing things you're not supposed to."

Taehyung's blush deepened. He didn't know what he wasn't supposed to do but it sounded embarrassing.

Jimin then came back and sat in his spot. He didn't look sad or anything, which Taehyung liked. He remembered Yoongi's words and kissed Jimin's cheek, turning to Yoongi with a smile after. Jimin's jaw dropped and he looked between them.

"Yoonie won't be mad." Taehyung told him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He looked to his owner, who was smiling.

"Jin and Joonie said they won't be mad either... but to keep it to 'light kissing.' I don't know what that means." Jimin said.

Taehyung didn't either. He looked to Yoongi.

"That just means to keep your kisses short." Yoongi said.

They both nodded. Then, Jeongguk came back and sat down. Yoongi moved to fit him in the circle. He was looking down.

"What'd he say?" Taehyung asked, taking his hand to hold.

Jeongguk took it away. Taehyung can't remember if he's ever done that before.

"He said not to do it again... and that we can't be too touchy..." Jeongguk said quietly.

Taehyung's heart dropped. He felt lost so he looked to Yoongi.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He's always been over-protective." Yoongi said. "Can't forget your age, bunny." He pet his hair.

Jeongguk looked up. "Thank you." He whispered.

Taehyung hugged his owner. Yoongi can do anything—he's sure he'll get Hoseok to change his mind. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." Yoongi chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. He started getting up, saying, "Cheer up, sweeties."

They closed their circle once he was gone. Taehyung and Jimin both focused on Jeongguk but didn't touch him because of what he just said.

"Yoongi's good with words, it'll be okay. And Hoseok's always over, they're like best friends." Taehyung told him.

"He is?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung nodded. "I've seen them being touchy too. He's a hypocrite."

"Hey," Jeongguk said.

"Sorry." Taehyung murmured. "Do you wanna keep playing?"

Jimin said yes and Jeongguk nodded. Taehyung and Jimin didn't hold hands so they wouldn't make Jeongguk feel bad.

"It's not my turn but I'm gonna start." Taehyung said. "Jeongguk, truth or dare? Pick dare, I have a good one."

"Dare." Jeongguk mumbled.

"I dare you to keep my hoodie."

Jimin laughed. Jeongguk looked at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Does that even count?"

"It does because I dared you. Your turn." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk grinned, making Taehyung's heart swell. It was weird not seeing it. "I'm sorry." He blurted.

Jeongguk shook his head. "Don't be. I'm glad I did it." He glanced to Jimin.

"Me too." Jimin smiled.

Taehyung grabbed his hand and kissed it. He went to do the same to Jeongguk but stopped himself.

Jeongguk glanced around. They were a bit closer to the couch this time, AKA more hidden. He raised his hand and Taehyung gave it a quick peck.

"Thank you." Jeongguk whispered.

Taehyung wanted to hug him and never let him go. Actually, he wanted to do that to both of them.

**+bonus+**

Yoongi realized he was more upset than Jin and Namjoon even though Taehyung didn't do any kissing. Maybe he was trying to defend him because he started it.

They were in Namjoon and Jin's room to talk through what just happened. The three hybrids were still in the living room.

"Can one of you go watch them, please?" Hoseok asked.

"They'll be fine. You scared Jeongguk enough, anyway." Jin said. Him and Namjoon were sitting on their bed. Yoongi and Hoseok were standing.

"I didn't _scare_ him."

"I talked to him when you were done. He was sad, Hoseok. Why would you ever want to make your hybrid sad?" Yoongi questioned.

Hoseok shifted. "I didn't _want_ to..."

"What's the big deal, anyway? They've known each other for years, they obviously trust each other. And I'm pretty sure they're each other's only hybrid friends. They're growing up, why can't they try stuff out?"

"Jeongguk's only sixteen." Hoseok pushed. "And I think that was his first kiss."

"Well, I don't know. I've seen them kiss on cheeks and stuff." Namjoon said.

"Oh, that's even better."

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Even if that was his first kiss, what's the problem? I had my first kiss when I was fourteen. You?" he asked Jin and Namjoon.

"I think fifteen." Jin answered.

"Seventeen..." Namjoon mumbled.

Yoongi turned to Hoseok, giving him an expectant look.

"I don't know, sixteen or something."

"See." Yoongi crossed his arms.

"Whatever. I still don't like the age gap—Jimin's eighteen."

"Two years!" Yoongi threw his hands up. "They're two years." He pointed to Jin and Namjoon. "And we're, what, one?"

There was a pause. Yoongi looked to the side. He shouldn't have said that. He saw Hoseok's surprised expression out of the corner of his eye.

"If you're worried about legality, Jeongguk's birthday is soon." Yoongi continued.

"And Jimin's is before it."

Yoongi rolled his eyes again. "Look, I know they act younger than they are. But that's because they weren't raised like actual people. Don't say it—you know what I mean. Whatever they're doing is harmless. I doubt they even know how to kiss."

"Well, they're gonna learn soon..."

Yoongi rubbed his face. This was getting tiring. "I don't understand you. It was one kiss, and a peck at that. You made all three of them upset by banning Jeongguk from touching them at all."

"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up." Hoseok said. "Jimin isn't yours."

"I don't care!" Yoongi raised his voice. "You made Taehyung sad by not even letting them hold their goddamn hands. You're treating Jeongguk like a child."

The three were quiet. Yoongi rarely yells or curses. Hoseok spoke after a while.

"What do you want me to treat him like?" he said quietly.

"Like a sixteen-year-old! Think of him like he's your son, I don't care. What were you doing at sixteen? Looking at porn, right? He doesn't even know what that is—kissing is not going to corrupt him."

Hoseok shifted, not making eye contact. "Fine." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Fine." Hoseok said louder. "I'll let them kiss. That's it."

"And Taehyung."

"What?"

"Jeongguk and Jimin and Taehyung. All three of them. They're not splitting up." Yoongi told him.

Hoseok looked away. "Whatever."

Yoongi headed towards the door. "I'm telling them right now since Jeongguk thanked me when I said I was going to talk to you." He glanced back at him. He was pleased to see him guilty.

Yoongi walked out, already picturing their reactions.


	26. Soonhoon

Soonyoung really should've thought this through. He knew how the garage door gets when it's cold and yet he still didn't have a key. And now he was going to freeze to death.

After walking home from school, he'd tried to open his garage door to get inside. The problem was that it didn't work—it's old and broken and didn't like cold weather. He had a key, yes. Inside his house.

Soonyoung sighed. He looked around just in case his parents were nearby even though they worked until five. It was three. He didn't see them, but somebody on their porch who also looked locked out. Soonyoung didn't know him but thought he was better than getting hypothermia.

He walked over. The boy stared at him as he did. When he was close enough to speak, he said, "Hey. Are you locked out too?"

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

"No. I've seen you around school, though. What's your name?" Soonyoung asked. The other was sitting on his stoop, on his phone. Maybe he could call somebody to rescue them. Soonyoung didn't know anybody who could.

"Jihoon. Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I can't get in my house. It's pretty cold, so I was just wondering if you could help at all. Like, call somebody to drop me off somewhere. I don't know anybody with a car, so."

Jihoon stared at him. It was getting awkward, so Soonyoung continued. "How'd you get locked out?"

"I forgot my key and my ride has to be somewhere."

"Oh. Do you know anybody else?" Soonyoung asked. He really didn't want to walk somewhere.

"Maybe, if they'll answer me." Jihoon looked at his phone.

Soonyoung decided to sit. He didn't sit close but could feel Jihoon's body heat. "I'm Soonyoung, by the way."

Jihoon didn't say anything. Soonyoung waited. He was already shivering. He looked at Jihoon's profile, seeing he was pretty cute. Maybe they could hang out instead.

"Okay, my friend's coming."

"Do they mind me coming along? Do _you_ mind? I mean, you probably do but I hope you at least don't want me to freeze. You and your friend can hang out and you can drop me off at, like, McDonald's or something."

"McDonald's sounds good..." Jihoon mumbled.

"Or I can go somewhere else, doesn't matter."

Jihoon stayed quiet. He did so until his friend showed up and they got in his car.

"Why do you even get a ride from him if he's such a prick?"

Soonyoung saw Jihoon roll his eyes. He's also seen the driver around school but didn't know his name.

"He just had to go to work." Jihoon answered.

"You sure? Or do you ride with him 'cause you still like him?" the other said, looking at Jihoon with a smile.

"Shut up." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung's heart skipped a beat. Now he doesn't have to worry about his new friend being homophobic.

They arrived at the McDonald's. To his surprise, the driver didn't get out with him. He apparently had to be home. Jihoon and Soonyoung walked in and sat down. The warmth was welcoming.

Soonyoung wanted to be his friend but didn't know if the feeling was mutual. "We don't have to sit together, it's okay." He said.

Jihoon's eyebrows knitted together. "You keep talking like you have the plague."

Soonyoung didn't know what to say. He then realized he was hungry. "Do you want to get something? I can pay. And tell your friend I can pay for gas."

Jihoon cocked his head to the side. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Jihoon hummed. "You?" Soonyoung asked.

"Eighteen."

Soonyoung wondered why he didn't drive himself but didn't ask. He didn't have a license himself.

Jihoon got up. "I'm not gonna make you pay. For the gas, either; the drive wasn't even ten minutes."

Soonyoung followed him to the counter. They ordered, both of them getting a burger with fries and a drink. They sat back down once they had everything.

The two ate in silence. Soonyoung looked around at all the other customers. There were a few kids playing in the Play Place, making him smile.

"Soonyoung, right?"

He turned back to Jihoon and nodded. "Kwon Soonyoung."

"Lee Jihoon." He replied.

Jihoon looked away, so Soonyoung took this time to study him. He really was cute. His age was intimidating, though. If Soonyoung had the guts to make a move beforehand he sure didn't now. Not that he did before, of course.

"What's your favorite color?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon looked at him for a moment. "Blue." He then said. "You?"

"I like black and white." Soonyoung said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just wanted to get to know you." Soonyoung shrugged.

There was a pause. Soonyoung ate a fry.

"Favorite movie?"

Soonyoung smiled. "I don't really have one, I don't watch a lot. What about you?"

" _X-Men_." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded. "We should play truth or dare." He suggested after a few moments.

Jihoon agreed, so Soonyoung asked him the question. He answered with truth.

"Hmm... if you could travel anywhere where would you go?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon thought for a moment. "L.A. Seems cool there. Truth or dare?"

Soonyoung nodded. "Dare."

Jihoon smirked. "Brave. Um... I dare you to go down the slide." He gestured towards the playset.

"I think I'll get kicked out if I do that."

"Fine. I dare you to go buy me an ice cream cone."

Soonyoung got up and went to the counter. Once he got it, he came back and gave it to Jihoon. "I can buy you something, I don't want to be in your debt forever." Jihoon said.

"Don't worry about it. Truth or dare?" Soonyoung continued.

Jihoon smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, just..." He started. "This is the first time we've talked and you're acting like we're friends."

Soonyoung frowned. "Well, I was thinking we could be friends, but we don't have to."

Jihoon stared at him again. "Truth." He then said.

"If you were an animal what would you be?"

"Maybe a cat."

"Aw, that's cute." Soonyoung smiled. Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, wait, I mean, you look like a cat."

"Thanks?" Jihoon said. Soonyoung hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. "You seem like a dog."

"Really? I think I'm a tiger."

Jihoon laughed. "Definitely not. You're a dog since you seem like you hold yourself back with new people but are crazy with your friends."

Soonyoung felt himself blush again. "I don't know," he shrugged.

"And I guess you're kinda cute, too."

He looked down, his heart swelling. He doesn't get called cute often.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Soonyoung answered. He watched Jihoon as he thought. It was a little weird to watch him eat ice cream, but Soonyoung thought he was still cute.

"I dare you to... give me your number."

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side. He was a little flustered but more confused. "Why?"

Jihoon's eyebrows knitted together. "So we can hang out again?"

"Oh, yeah..." Soonyoung looked away. He told Jihoon his number and he put it in his phone. "Truth or dare?" he continued.

"Truth."

"Do you really want to be my friend or are you just trying to be nice? 'Cause it's okay if you don't want to. I know I'm not the coolest person–"

"Soonyoung, just be quiet." Jihoon interrupted.

He did.

"I'm not a jerk. You seem fun. And less lame than the other sixteen-year-olds."

Soonyoung smiled a little. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Are you dating anybody right now?"

Soonyoung blushed. "Nope."

"Have you had your first kiss?" Jihoon continued.

Soonyoung was too embarrassed to remember that it was his turn now. He only shook his head. He glanced up at Jihoon, who looked oddly fond of him at the moment.

"Don't worry, you're still young." Jihoon told him.

"You say that like you're not only eighteen." Soonyoung grinned.

Jihoon playfully glared at him. "I pick dare."

"Hmm... show me the last thing in your camera roll."

He pulled out his phone and tapped around before showing Soonyoung. It was a picture of himself. Soonyoung smiled. It was cute.

"I know, I know, guys don't take selfies." Jihoon said, taking his phone away. "But whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Soonyoung said.

"What's the best compliment you've gotten?"

He had to think. He doesn't get complimented often. "Sometimes I sing and sometimes people say I'm good. Or when you called me cute a while ago."

Jihoon looked at him. He seemed a bit confused but Soonyoung couldn't guess what about. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

Neither of them noticed the time as it drew nearer to five. Soonyoung hastily texted his parents to tell him where he was. It made him sad he had to leave Jihoon, but he remembered he had his number. Hopefully Jihoon will actually text him, considering Soonyoung didn't have his.

"See you later, alright? I doubt we have any classes together, unless you're super smart." Jihoon told him.

They were standing at the door, about to leave to get picked up. Soonyoung grinned and shook his head. Jihoon said bye again and touched his arm before heading out.

Soonyoung had to gather himself for a moment before he left too.


	27. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, prostitute!taehyung

"Play with yourself."

Taehyung hesitantly set his hand on his crotch. He started rubbing himself, massaging his cock and balls to get himself hard. He was sitting on his customer's bed while the customer sat on a chair at the end of it.

Taehyung maintained eye contact. His eyebrows knitted together as he got harder, pleasure washing over him. He pushed down his panties to pump himself.

This is the first thing Jeongguk, his customer, has asked him to do. Taehyung was picked up and brought to his house, undressed, sat on his bed, and was watched. Not for very long—just a few minutes of Jeongguk sitting and staring at him. Taehyung thought it was weird, though.

"I bet this'd be more fun if you joined me." Taehyung grinned.

Jeongguk cocked his head to the side. Taehyung thought he was cute, for which he was also thought he was lucky. His customers are usually old and unattractive. Jeongguk was the opposite. Judging by his house, he also seemed rich. That was a plus.

"Stop." Jeongguk told him.

Taehyung stopped. He'd started getting faster a few moments ago.

"Run your hand up yourself like this," Jeongguk trailed his hand from his crotch to his chest, "all slow-like. And call me Daddy."

Taehyung bit his lip. He did what he was told, making sure to be extra slow. As he did, he said, "Don't you wanna play with me, Daddy?"

Jeongguk didn't say anything. Taehyung continued, rubbing his thighs. "I'll be a good boy for you, I promise."

Jeongguk smirked. He stood and stepped up to the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair then held his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Thank you."

"I asked if you knew."

"Oh... um," Taehyung looked away. "Yeah, I guess."

"You should flaunt it, baby." Jeongguk told him.

Taehyung set his hand on his. "I am right now, aren't I?" he said, smiling.

Jeongguk moved his hand down to his crotch. He ran a finger up Taehyung's length. His cock twitched and he held back a whine.

"Please, Daddy... I wanna please you." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk smirked. "Lay down." He said.

Taehyung laid in the middle of the bed, taking his panties off on the way. Jeongguk took off his shirt and pants before climbing up and straddling him.

"Do we have a time limit?" Jeongguk asked as he ran his hands down Taehyung's chest.

"Sixty was for an hour. Ten every thirty minutes after." Taehyung answered. He already gave him sixty.

Jeongguk hummed. He looked down at Taehyung's cock for a moment before spitting on it. He didn't even lean down yet it landed perfectly on him.

"Oh, fuck..." Taehyung whimpered.

Jeongguk spread it around. His grip was light, making Taehyung squirm. He then moved down to take him in his mouth. Taehyung sighed at the feeling. He was propped up on his elbows to watch.

Jeongguk reached and grabbed his hand, moving it to his hair. Taehyung gripped it. He didn't know he could, so he was thankful Jeongguk did it himself. Taehyung held his hair out of his face, seeing him look up and make eye contact. His eyes were round and adorable.

"Daddy... I want you to fuck me, please." Taehyung said. He moaned as Jeongguk sucked on his tip.

Jeongguk ran his tongue up and down his length. Taehyung tightened his grip on his hair. "Do you?" Jeongguk asked.

Taehyung nodded. "Yes, please."

"What if I want you to fuck me?" Jeongguk asked.

"No problem," Taehyung breathed. Jeongguk had moved to suck on his balls.

Jeongguk sat up. His eyes were on Taehyung's chest as he said, "Just kidding, though, I'm going to fuck you."

Taehyung smiled a bit. Jeongguk leaned down and pressed his tongue to his stomach, licking all the way up to his neck. Their faces were inches apart now.

"Please let me touch you." Taehyung whispered.

Jeongguk came closer. He brushed their lips together before sitting up. Taehyung held back a whine. He had a feeling Jeongguk's kisses would be amazing.

He began grinding on him. Taehyung let out a quiet moan. He could feel Jeongguk was fully hard. He wished he didn't have his underwear on. He closed his eyes and laid back.

Again, Taehyung thought he was lucky for getting a customer as hot as Jeongguk. That, and the fact they are doing actual foreplay. He was used to a quick fuck.

"Touch me." Jeongguk stopped and sat back.

Taehyung hurriedly got out from under him. He went to kiss him but froze. He didn't know if he could. He usually isn't this eager to kiss one of his clients, but Jeongguk was different. Jeongguk only stared back, their breaths mixing. Taehyung softly pressed their lips together. He deepened it and Jeongguk placed is hands on his neck.

Taehyung trailed a hand down his chest and pushed down his underwear. He made a sound when he wrapped his hand around him. "I can't wait to have you in me." He whispered.

"Be patient." Jeongguk grinned.

Taehyung moved his kisses to his neck. "You fine with hickeys?" he asked.

Jeongguk nodded and let out a quiet moan. Taehyung moved his hand faster to hear it again. He licked and sucked his skin to make a mark. Jeongguk was pretty vocal, sending pleasure straight towards Taehyung's cock. He loved hearing moans.

"I'm gonna bend you over the bed, 'kay?" Jeongguk said, setting his hand on Taehyung's hair.

"Yes, please." Taehyung whispered. He moved back up to kiss him.

Jeongguk pushed him back. Taehyung fell to lay down. He spread his legs, then Jeongguk grabbed them and pushed them back and out of the way. Taehyung held them himself. Jeongguk spit on him again, this time on his hole. He entered a finger.

Taehyung moaned. He winced as Jeongguk pushed in a second. He quickly forgot about the pain when he found his prostate.

"Oh, Daddy, more..." Taehyung moaned.

"You gotta be patient, baby doll."

Taehyung whined at the name. Jeongguk rubbed his g-spot, making him groan. He started thrusting. Taehyung saw he was already leaking precum. His jaw dropped when Jeongguk entered a third finger.

"Fuck me, please."

Jeongguk didn't say anything. He fingered him for a few more minutes. Taehyung was about to cum from just this but Jeongguk took them out right when Taehyung was going to tell him. Jeongguk stared at him—he was laying with his eyes closed, chest rising and falling, and cock throbbing.

"So fucking gorgeous." Jeongguk whispered.

Taehyung whimpered. "Please."

Jeongguk flipped him over. He got off the bed and dragged him to the edge. Taehyung moaned at the friction to his dick, not to mention how hot that just was. There was a short pause (Taehyung guessed he took off his underwear) before he felt Jeongguk spit on him once again. Taehyung stopped him before he could push in.

"Condom," he told him.

Jeongguk sighed but got one out of his nightstand. He entered quickly once it was on. Taehyung's jaw dropped at the feeling and he wasn't given time to adjust.

"God, you feel so fucking good." Jeongguk hissed. He grabbed onto Taehyung's hips.

"Mhm, fuck yeah, Daddy, fuck me hard." Taehyung moaned.

Jeongguk leaned down to his face to ask, "Are you saying these things for me or for yourself?"

"Both," Taehyung said, his voice shaky. He's never had a client question it.

"Say things you wanna say, baby." Jeongguk leaned back up.

Taehyung groaned as Jeongguk kept fucking him. "O-okay," he said. He likes begging but the "fuck me hard" was mostly for Jeongguk.

Jeongguk slowed his thrusts. He made them harder, though, causing Taehyung to arch his back in pleasure. "Faster, please." He asked.

He pulled out. "I wanna take my time with you."

Taehyung internally sighed. Looking back on it, he'll probably be glad this happened, but right now he just wants to cum. Jeongguk flipped him over and pulled him closer. He pushed in again, this time his thrusts slow and steady.

"Tae, right?" Jeongguk asked.

He nodded. He was clinging onto the sheets. This position meant Jeongguk was directly hitting his g-spot, which then meant Taehyung was already getting close.

"What's that short for?"

Taehyung only shook his head. He didn't like giving his full name to his customers. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Please, Daddy, faster."

Jeongguk thrusted hard a few times. Taehyung's toes curled and his jaw dropped. "Please, I'm gonna cum soon."

Jeongguk leaned down to his face. He looked at him for a moment before moving closer to have their lips touch. He was breathing heavily. Taehyung gave him a short kiss. Jeongguk continued it, slowly rolling his hips.

He sped up, causing both of them to moan. Taehyung slipped his hand between them to pump himself.

"I'm gonna cum," Taehyung whined. Jeongguk didn't say anything, so he kept going. Pleasure coursed through him as his cum shot out, getting both of them messy. He moaned Jeongguk's name, his eyes squeezing shut.

Jeongguk continued fucking him. Taehyung whimpered at the overstimulation. He pulled Jeongguk down for another kiss, even though it barely worked with his movements.

"Hurry up, Daddy, I want your cum already." Taehyung told him. He wished STDs weren't a thing so he could have it inside him.

"So fucking impatient." Jeongguk said, a thrust punctuating each word. He climaxed after a few more, moaning loudly and tilting his head back.

Taehyung kissed him through his high. He relaxed when Jeongguk pulled out and stepped away. He was exhausted even though he was bottom.

He sat up when Jeongguk took the condom off. Jeongguk looked at him, but Taehyung was glancing between him and the condom. Jeongguk smirked and brought it up to his mouth. Taehyung opened it wide and let him drip his load onto his tongue.

"Thank you." He said once he ate all of it.

Jeongguk smiled. He pet Taehyung's hair and said, "No problem."

Taehyung watched him throw it away before he remembered he had to get going. He got up and started getting dressed.

"Are you usually on that street?" Jeongguk asked. He had his underwear on and was sitting on his bed.

"Yeah," Taehyung nodded. He was kind of hoping Jeongguk would drive him back, since they were far from where he was picked up, but it looked like he wasn't. Taehyung made sure he had his money and headed towards the door.

"See you soon. Stay safe."

Taehyung grinned. He waved goodbye and left.


	28. Verkwan

Their faces were inches away from each other. Seungkwan had it memorized by now. Everything from the exact color of his eyes to his faint acne marks was etched into his mind.

Vernon moved away, a wide smile on his face. Seungkwan pushed his shoulder. "We just need to get it over with, come on."

"Jeez, do you even want to?"

Seungkwan hit him. "You know what I mean."

Vernon grinned and shook his head. He came back and his smile faded.

Seungkwan kept worrying about their age. Sixteen was an acceptable age for a first kiss, right? He's pretty sure it's okay. But are they going to get in trouble since they're both minors? Surely not. Right? It's just kissing.

Vernon brushed his hand over his cheek. "Sorry," he said, taking it away.

Seungkwan shook his head. He grabbed his hand and put it back. Vernon smiled slightly as he cupped his face. He did the same with his other hand, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.

Seungkwan looked at his lips. He didn't know how to tell if a pair of lips were kissable, but he did know he liked Vernon's. And he wants to kiss him, he does, but it was stressful.

He moved away. Vernon held his hand and said, "Maybe we should both close our eyes or something."

Seungkwan looked down at their hands. He then looked around his room. It wasn't the most romantic setting but at least they had privacy. He turned back to his boyfriend.

"If we can't see how are we gonna be able to do it?" he asked.

"We just lean in really slow."

Seungkwan smiled a bit. He scooted closer and took Vernon's other hand to hold. "Okay. Let's do this."

Vernon grinned. "We've been trying for, like, half an hour."

Seungkwan squeezed his hands. "Okay, we're going to close our eyes and lean in at the same time."

Vernon scooted closer. Seungkwan closed his eyes and said, "Ready? One, two, three." He leaned in, meeting Vernon's lips in a short peck.

They both smiled afterwards. Seungkwan looked away. He could feel how red his face was.

"That wasn't so bad." Vernon said. "But I don't think that counts as an actual kiss."

Seungkwan bit his lip. That was even more stressful. He turned back to Vernon and kissed him. His heart was racing but he wanted to do it again and again. They smiled at each other. Vernon leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"What does an actual kiss mean?" Seungkwan asked. He thinks he knows, but didn't want to be wrong and look weird.

"Like, you just..." Vernon trailed off. He held up his hands and made them into a claw shape, putting them together so they were interlocked. "Our lips would be, like, you know, a puzzle. Kinda. One on top of the other."

Seungkwan nodded. Wasn't that for making out, though? What about French kissing? He didn't know anything about this. Well, he's going to learn soon.

"I've never done that before." Seungkwan mumbled.

"I haven't either." Vernon said.

Seungkwan was nervous. He was comfortable with the pecking they just did, but this was a whole different thing. He ran his fingers through Vernon's hair and looked at him for a moment. He was beautiful, really, and Seungkwan wanted to kiss him, but was too scared.

"We can do that tomorrow..." He said quietly. He went back to holding his hand.

"It's okay, Kwanie, it's not a big deal." Vernon said.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at him. "If you're so ready then why haven't you done it?"

Vernon stared at him. Seungkwan was about to apologize but Vernon kissed him, this time an actual kiss with their lips like a puzzle. Seungkwan didn't know how he felt about it at first.

Vernon broke away. "And you, like, move while you do." He said.

"Move how?"

"Um... I think like this." Vernon said. He kissed him again, this time sucking on his bottom lip and shifting a bit.

"Oh." Seungkwan said when he moved away. That felt different. He did it himself to see how else it could feel. He kept breaking apart and going back in. They were making the stereotypical kissing sound so he thought that was a good sign.

"Like that, I think." Vernon said.

Seungkwan found he liked it. More than the pecks. To be honest, it felt a bit weird, but it was a good weird. He moved closer to sit in between his legs, their chests almost touching. Vernon looked surprised but wrapped his arms around him.

Seungkwan rested his head on his shoulder. He wanted to be close. The kissing was close, but he also liked being close like this. "Is this weird? I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize... I like it." Vernon said. He started rubbing his back.

Should Seungkwan kiss his neck? Or was that too sexual? He thinks it is. But he was so close and Seungkwan just wanted to kiss him everywhere.

"Is sex after kissing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, wait, I mean–" Seungkwan tried. He buried his face in Vernon's shoulder to hide his blush. "Like, what's the next step after kissing?"

"Um... I think there's all those bases." Vernon said.

"What are those?"

"Well, I think first base is kissing. And second is touching but over the clothes. Then third is touching under the clothes. And fourth is sex. Or maybe third is second and there's not a fourth. I have no idea, nobody's ever told me."

Seungkwan moved to kiss him. He made this one last longer. He thought it was a little weird how much he liked it, but at least Vernon liked it too. Seungkwan set his hands on his face.

"You shouldn't be this good already." Vernon whispered.

"How do you know what's good and what's not?" Seungkwan said, smiling.

"Shush." Vernon playfully glared at him.

Seungkwan continued the kiss. He moved his hand to his side, gently setting it on him. He could feel his warmth. "I'm guessing second base is more than just this?"

"Mmhmm." Vernon hummed. "That can be, like, half base. I don't think it's to one yet."

Seungkwan smiled. He ran his hand up and down his side then hugged him. He was glad they got past the awkward part. "I really like you." He whispered.

"I really like you too." Vernon replied. He gave him a short kiss.

"And I really like doing that." Seungkwan said.

Vernon grinned. "I do too."

Seungkwan kissed him again.


	29. Yoonkook [1/6]

Jeongguk was annoyed. Yoongi's constant watching didn't make it better. He sighed and flipped his book shut, earning a quirked eyebrow from the older.

"I'm done." Jeongguk said.

"No, you're not." Yoongi replied, looking to the few sentences Jeongguk wrote on his paper.

Jeongguk shrugged. "I'll do it later."

"You'll do it now."

He looked at Yoongi incredulously. The stare he got back was icy but he held his ground. "The test's not until next week." Jeongguk said. It was Monday.

"So? Get back to work." Yoongi said.

Jeongguk didn't want to. Everything was telling him to listen—his beating heart and his brain—but he didn't. What he wanted to do was lay and cuddle with Yoongi.

"No." He said.

Yoongi licked his bottom lip as his eyes bored into him. Sure, Yoongi can be intimidating, but that's it. Jeongguk knows there's no real threat.

"I said get back to work."

Very intimidating, actually. But Jeongguk was his own person. Who was Yoongi to tell him what to do?

"No." He repeated.

Yoongi leaned closer over the table. "Jeon Jeongguk, you know better than this."

Jeongguk swallowed thickly. Did he? What's going to happen? He was ashamed to feel a bolt of heat in his groin. He told himself it was because of how hot Yoongi was, not his words.

"If you don't finish this right now then–" Yoongi cut himself off. He let out a chuckle and smirked. "I guess you're gonna find out, aren't you?"

Jeongguk was disobeying just to keep his pride now. But he wanted to know. When he didn't move, Yoongi stood and walked around to stand next to him.

"You're going to be up by the time I get to three. One–"

Jeongguk stood. He just wanted to know what was going to happen, not actually do it. "Hey, Yoongi, I'll get back to work now. You don't have to..."

"To what?" Yoongi asked, cupping Jeongguk's cheek and rubbing the bone with his thumb.

Jeongguk leaned into it. His hands were warm. "To... punish me." He guessed.

Yoongi smirked. His eyes were fond now, maybe even a little pitying. He moved Jeongguk to the wall and had him lean on it with his hands. Jeongguk shifted when Yoongi set his hand on his ass.

Yoongi came close to his ear, brushing his lips against it before he spoke. "I'm gonna have to spank you, okay, baby?"

Jeongguk's heart jumped. He felt a pool of heat collect at his stomach.

"I said is that okay?" Yoongi continued.

"Yes, daddy." Jeongguk got out. He tried his hardest to fill his mind with turn-offs, but Yoongi kept distracting him. He was pressed against his side, his hand still rubbing his ass. Since when did spanking get him hard?

"Take off your pants."

Jeongguk set his head on the wall so he could use his hands. He was afraid he wasn't supposed to leave it. His fingers fumbled at the button of his jeans then tore down his zipper and let them fall to his ankles.

"Like this?" Jeongguk asked. He didn't want to see Yoongi's critical eyes again, so he put his hands back on the wall and looked forward.

"Yes, good job, baby." Yoongi told him. He ran a hand down his back and said, "Now your underwear."

Jeongguk's eyebrows furrowed. He could hear his own heartbeat as he did what he was told. They fell to the floor with his jeans. Yoongi was standing next to him, a little to the back, so he was hoping to God he couldn't see his front.

Yoongi rubbed his ass again. His hand sent warmth all throughout Jeongguk. "I'm gonna give you five, that alright?"

Jeongguk nodded. In a few seconds, the first slap came. It wasn't hard, just a bit shocking, making Jeongguk close his eyes.

"You okay?" Yoongi asked. Jeongguk nodded.

The second was harder. They increased in force, the last one causing Jeongguk to flinch and let out a quiet whimper.

"You're done, sweetheart, you did so well." Yoongi said. He rubbed where he hit him.

Jeongguk let out a breath. He sniffled, hanging his head between his arms. The sting brought tears to his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He felt exposed, too. And broken down. But he didn't dare show Yoongi.

"Get dressed." Yoongi told him. He went back to his chair.

Jeongguk did. He stuffed his boner in his pants, biting his lip as he did. His shirt used to be tucked in but he left it out to try to hide himself. He turned around and headed towards his seat.

"Come here." Yoongi intercepted. He patted his leg. Jeongguk sat in his lap, straddling him with his arms around his neck. Yoongi held him by his waist.

"You know daddy doesn't want to punish you." Yoongi told him. Jeongguk nodded. "But sometimes he has to."

Jeongguk rubbed his watery eyes. Yoongi took his hands away and did it himself, wiping the few tears that fell. "Baby, you should've told me to stop." Yoongi said, just above a whisper.

Jeongguk held his hands and shook his head. "No, it didn't hurt that bad... just different." He's been spanked before, but lighter and never as an actual punishment.

Yoongi studied him. Jeongguk was telling the truth so he maintained eye contact. "I never want to make you cry." Yoongi said.

Jeongguk nodded. He leaned in and touched their noses together. Yoongi's finger grazed his chin, bringing him into a kiss. Jeongguk melted into it—his posture slumping and he put more of his weight on Yoongi.

Jeongguk really liked Yoongi. He was stricter than his other sugar daddies, which Jeongguk welcomed. He gave him structure. Not to mention how beautiful he was. He was a unique kind of pretty, but Jeongguk thought he was gorgeous.

"You wanna know what'll get you punished?" Yoongi asked, his words slurred by his lips.

"Yes, please." Jeongguk said. He needed to know how to avoid this embarrassment.

"Not listening to me. That's it, baby, isn't that easy? All you gotta do is do what I say. No more being bratty. Can you do that?"

"Of course, daddy." Jeongguk answered. "I'm sorry, I should've listened."

"I forgive you, bunny." Yoongi rubbed his back.

Jeongguk's heart swelled. "Thank you."

"You gonna go do your work now?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes, daddy." Jeongguk answered. He wanted to kiss him, but Yoongi initiated the kisses. Thankfully, Yoongi took the hint when he looked up at him through his eyelashes. It was short, and Jeongguk wanted more, but Yoongi lightly patted his ass to tell him to go.

Jeongguk went back to his seat. Moving reminded him of his hard-on, making him blush. He knows Yoongi can see it. He didn't know if him not saying anything was good or not.

"Good boy."

A sure-fire way to make Jeongguk happy was to call him those words. He went back to his work with no further interruptions.


	30. Jinkook [2/6]

"Pick out whatever you want, baby."

Jeongguk's eyes widened. They were out shopping and had stopped at a Balenciaga store. _Balenciaga_. Jeongguk can barely even pronounce the name, nonetheless actually buy something from it.

He wanted to ask if he was sure but has received a glare all the other times he's asked that. Jeongguk took a few steps, then looked back at Jin. He didn't belong in this store.

Jin smiled and gestured him to keep going. Jeongguk did what he was told and headed towards a table of shoes. He sees celebrities with them and is always jealous.

"These are so cool." Jeongguk whispered when Jin appeared next to him. They were half black and half gray with some pops of red and blue.

"You want them?" Jin asked, setting his hand on the small of his back. He was warm.

Jeongguk looked at him. Jin told him to pick whatever he wanted, but he couldn't possibly be serious. These cost enough to cover his groceries for a few months. Sure, Jin has bought him things before, but they were never this expensive.

"Don't give my hopes up." Jeongguk laughed.

"Don't say that. I told you to get whatever you wanted." Jin said. His hand was on back, his fingers on the dip and his thumb on his hip.

Jeongguk stared at him again. Jin and his beauty and what was happening right now was making Jeongguk rethink his life.

He almost went and looked around to see if anything else piqued his interest, but thought better of it. He didn't want to start wanting two things. One was enough.

"These, then." Jeongguk said. "If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. They're going to look amazing on you." Jin said and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Let's keep looking."

Jeongguk's heart jumped but he followed Jin further into the store. On the way, Jin told the employee at the register what shoes he wanted and Jeongguk's size. The man bowed and left with a, "Of course, Mr. Kim."

Jeongguk held onto Jin's arm. It felt like the clothes were judging him for being here. Jin stopped to look at a shirt. Jeongguk kept clinging onto him.

"You okay?" Jin asked.

It also felt like Jeongguk was ruining the place by being here. Everything was so pristine. "Yeah, just... nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" Jin asked. He shifted to stand in front of him.

Jeongguk shrugged and looked away. "Don't belong here."

"Hey," Jin lifted his chin, "Yes you do. You're worth everything here combined."

Jeongguk smiled. "Stop it."

"Plus, there's nobody here. Who's going to judge you? Me? So you're going to try on anything and everything you like."

He looked away again. Jin pet his hair before turning back to the shirt. "You like this one?" he asked, holding it up to himself.

"You look good in everything." Jeongguk said.

Jin smiled. "You're too sweet."

He put the shirt back and looked at the others for a moment, then headed off. Jeongguk stayed close. Jin found a hoodie and held it up to Jeongguk.

He leaned away so he wasn't touching it. "I think that'd look better on you." Jeongguk said. It was red with a white Balenciaga logo.

"Hm. What about this one?" Jin got a similar hoodie, this one gray.

"We can match." Jeongguk smiled.

"You're so right." Jin said. He draped both of them over his arm.

Jeongguk's smile faded. He wasn't being serious. "Wait, if I'm already getting the shoes then I don't need that. Or I don't need the shoes. Whichever one you want."

"Ggukie, stop being silly." Jin set his hand on the crook of his neck.

Jeongguk took his hand and held it. "I don't want you spending too much money on me."

"Too bad. I'm spoiling you—your birthday's next week, isn't it? I need to get you something before it passes."

He smiled a little. They see each other on Tuesdays and his birthday was next Monday. Jin was always so sweet, it made his heart melt.

"Let's get you some pants to go with this and your shoes." Jin said, walking away.

Jeongguk's head was spinning. A whole outfit from here could pay his rent for a year. Nonetheless, he followed Jin and held onto his arm once more. He almost wished he was a bit shorter to satisfy the dynamic they had.

"Ooh, these'll look good on you." Jin said, picking up a pair of pants.

Jeongguk lightly touched them. The material felt like it would be stretchy. "Tight." He said. Anything stretchy would be tight.

"That's why they'd look good on you."

He blushed but looked down to hide it. Jin chuckled, so he didn't do a good job. "Alright. Let's go try these on."

Jeongguk was going to ask about the shoes but didn't want to ruin them somehow by touching them. Trying on the clothes was exciting but terrifying. Jin put him in a room and sat on a bench outside of it.

They felt nice. Jeongguk felt expensive. "I'm done." He called out.

"Let me see, baby."

Jeongguk slowly opened the door. The hoodie was baggy and the pants were tight. Jin says he knows nothing about fashion but Jeongguk thinks he picked a good outfit.

"You look incredible." Jin told him. His eyes kept scanning him, going up and down repeatedly.

Jeongguk grinned. "You should try something on, too."

Jin shook his head. "I'll probably just get that sweatshirt, I don't need to try that on."

Jeongguk nodded. It felt weird that he, the poor one, was wearing this and Jin, the rich one, wasn't. He went back to the room and changed into his own clothes.

They looked around more but Jin didn't want anything else. Jeongguk was starting to feel a bit more relaxed, but was still latching onto Jin as they checked out.

"You really don't have to buy me so much." Jeongguk whispered. He stared down at the counter so he wouldn't have to see the price.

"I told you to stop, Ggukie." Jin said, his voice firmer.

He always forgets which of his sugar daddies have a thing with listening. He won't forget about Yoongi, though.

"Thank you." He said, pressing closer.

Jin held the bags for them. They walked to his car. On the way, Jeongguk said, "Really, Jin, thank you. I can't... I just can't believe I have these now."

Jin smiled. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Everyone's eyes are going to be on you when you walk into class."

Jeongguk felt his face heat up. "I'd rather just have your eyes on me."

Jin opened the door for him. "Oh, shush. Tell me about all the attention you get." He shut the door once Jeongguk was in.

He walked around and sat in the driver's seat. He set his hand on the middle console and Jeongguk immediately held it. He loves touching Jin; he thinks maybe because Jin's always so soft or because their age difference makes Jeongguk act like a baby. Or both.

"Where are we going?" Jeongguk asked. Jin's fancy car was too intimidating to get comfortable in, but Jeongguk did lean a bit closer to him.

"I actually need to take you back, I have work I need to get to. We'll go out to eat next time, okay, baby? Would you like that?" Jin said, squeezing his hand.

Jeongguk tried not to pout. "I would." He answered.

Jin heard the disappointment in his voice. "Angel, don't be sad. We can text, can't we? A week will go by in a flash."

Jeongguk moved and rested his head on Jin's shoulder. "Sorry. You're just so nice to me. I love being with you."

"It's alright, don't apologize." Jin said and set his head on Jeongguk's for a moment.

Jeongguk wasn't lying—he really did love being with Jin. They're one of the softest relationships he has. They talked a bit as they drove to Jeongguk's apartment, then when they arrived Jin got out to walk him to his door.

Jin handed him his bags. "Have a nice night, baby." He told him.

Jeongguk gently set his hand on his shoulder. Jin smirked before leaning in to kiss him. It was slow and soft and everything Jeongguk wanted. Jin's lips were perfect and felt amazing against his own.

"Bye-bye." Jeongguk murmured when he pulled away. Jin kissed his forehead and turned around, walking back down to his car.

Jeongguk got inside and rushed to his room. He took out his outfit and set it on his bed to admire it. He wished he had some close friends to brag about it with.


	31. Hopekook [3/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Hoseok slapped his ass. "Those from me, baby doll?" he asked, looking at his shoes.

Jeongguk smiled a bit. "Yes, daddy." He answered. They were Gucci sneakers, the white ones with the green and red stripe.

"I knew I picked well." Hoseok said. He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Save the flirting for inside." Jeongguk told him. They were walking into his house from his garage.

Hoseok slid his hand to his ass and squeezed. Jeongguk rolled his eyes and opened the door. Mickey greeted them with loud, high-pitched barks, but Jeongguk just picked him up and hugged him. He nuzzled his face into his soft fur.

"Movie?" Hoseok asked.

Jeongguk followed him to the living room with his dog. He set Mickey down and watched him scamper off before answering. "Sure. Something good, though."

"How am I supposed to know what's good?"

Jeongguk laughed. He kicked off his shoes and curled up next to Hoseok on the couch. He already had Netflix pulled up and was in the movie section. Jeongguk put his head on his shoulder and his arm around his waist. Hoseok had his arm over his shoulders.

"This seems cool." Hoseok said.

Jeongguk read the description. He actually didn't care about what they watched so he agreed. He had something else on his mind. Hoseok started the movie.

Jeongguk closed his eyes and snuggled closer. He breathed him in. Hoseok always smelled so good. Jeongguk's hand slipped under his shirt, his thumb rubbing him back and forth on his side. His thoughts started to wander but he reigned them back in. They just got home—he didn't want to seem eager.

Around the middle of the movie, though, Jeongguk was lost in his thoughts. His hand was now rubbing Hoseok's tummy. He stopped to finger his happy trail. It might be a fetish by how much he likes them. He hasn't seen all of his daddies shirtless but he's assuming the rest of them have one. Except Jimin. He was like a hairless cat—only a lot cuter.

Jeongguk moved to sit in his lap. Hoseok looked at him. "Pause it." Jeongguk said.

Hoseok did. Jeongguk set his hand on his shoulders and slid them up to cup his face. "You're so handsome, daddy."

Hoseok smiled and shook his head. "You are."

Jeongguk scooted a bit closer. "I think you're the handsomest person I've ever met."

"You tryin' to get something from me?"

He shook his head. Then, he said, "Actually, maybe." Hoseok looked confused. "Your cum in my mouth." Jeongguk finished.

Hoseok's face turned blank. Jeongguk took his hands and set them on his chest, moving one up to his neck and the other down to his crotch. He closed his eyes and made Hoseok rub him.

"So needy." Hoseok said. He took over, tangling his fingers in Jeongguk's hair and pumping his cock through his pants.

"Sorry, daddy, but I... I missed you." Jeongguk said. He missed his sexy words and his hand on him.

"Did you, baby? What about me?" Hoseok asked.

"The way you make me feel. How I can get you to moan." Jeongguk smirked. He took Hoseok's hand from his crotch and held it. He started grinding on him.

Hoseok ran his hand from his neck to his hip. "So hot, baby, so fucking hot." He muttered.

Jeongguk smiled. He took off his shirt (one that Hoseok also got him) and threw it behind him. He snaked his hands up Hoseok's shirt to his chest.

"You want my cock, baby boy?" Hoseok asked. He moved to squeeze his ass.

"Oh, fuck yes, daddy." Jeongguk moaned. He stopped his movements and looked down at him. Hoseok's eyes were filled with lust and were raking over him.

Jeongguk kneeled between his legs. He nuzzled his face into his crotch before undoing his jeans. Hoseok helped him take them off. Jeongguk mouthed at his cock, his underwear still on.

Hoseok pet his hair. "You gonna give me your cock, honey?"

Jeongguk pulled down his boxers, letting his dick spring free. "Uh-huh, after this, daddy." He licked his tip.

"Such a good boy."

Jeongguk whined quietly. He took his head in his mouth and sucked on it. Hoseok's eyes fluttered shut and he got a better grip on Jeongguk's hair. He went further, his hand on the rest of him.

Jeongguk was glad he met Hoseok. Their relationship was mostly sexual, filled with flirting and skinship. They haven't had sex, but Jeongguk didn't mind. He actually liked it that way. Just fooling around felt like less of a commitment.

He bobbed his head and twisted his hand. Hoseok let out a low moan. Jeongguk thought his sounds were incredible, for some reason they just got to him. That, and his expressions. Hoseok was just beautiful all around.

"You don't have to get me off if you don't wanna, daddy." Jeongguk told him. He wanted to please him. Well, he wanted to orgasm, too, but thought Hoseok would like hearing that he was focused on him.

"Hm-mm, baby, I'm gonna make you cum." Hoseok said.

Jeongguk smiled. He deepthroated him and Hoseok bucked his hips a little. "I'm so glad you can do that." He breathed.

Jeongguk got off of him. "Me too." He said. His erection was getting uncomfortable in his pants, so he undid them and pulled it out. He refrained from touching himself, though.

He sucked on his balls. Hoseok moaned and ran both of his hands through his hair, pushing it out of the way.

"You like my hair long, daddy?" Jeongguk asked. "So you can pull it?"

Hoseok tightened his grip. "Yes, angel, I love it."

Jeongguk eventually sucked him off, eliciting loud moans and tugs at his hair. He ate him up and licked him clean.

"Come here." Hoseok said after he took a few moments to calm down.

Jeongguk stood, pulling off his clothes on the way. He noticed he was completely naked and Hoseok wasn't, but that was exciting somehow. Like he was exposed for Hoseok and Hoseok only.

Jeongguk straddled him again and Hoseok stroked his cock right away. He bit his lip. "daddy, you know I can't..." He set his hands on his shoulders. "I want you to go slow."

Hoseok smirked. "I know, honey. I will."

Even though Jeongguk was in his twenties, he was still as sensitive as a teenager. Or maybe it was just because of how Hoseok was.

Jeongguk rolled his hips into Hoseok's hand. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, releasing a small whine.

"You always look so goddamn incredible." Hoseok told him.

Jeongguk grinned. "Thank you, daddy."

Hoseok continued pumping him as he rolled his hips. Jeongguk paused and grabbed his hand, spitting on it and putting it back. He groaned when Hoseok stroked him again.

"Oh, fuck..." Jeongguk breathed. He was getting tired so he stopped his movements. He pressed their foreheads together and said, "You know what I want?"

"What, princess? I'll get you anything."

He smiled. "I want you to take a video of us."

Hoseok moved and pecked his lips, smiling afterwards. "You sure?"

Jeongguk nodded. They already send pictures, so this isn't too far off. And it's not like it's going to be posted anywhere. "I'm sure. I want you to look at it when you miss me."

"You're too kind, baby." Hoseok said. He got out his phone and started filming.

Jeongguk moaned louder for him. Hoseok pumped him faster. Half of Jeongguk didn't want to cum soon and half of him did. He decided on letting Hoseok determine that.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Hoseok said.

Jeongguk smiled. "That's you." He told him, his hands going up his shirt again and this time taking it off. He bit his lip as he saw his chest. He wanted to mark him with thousands of hickeys.

"Your cock's so pretty." Hoseok continued.

Jeongguk only whimpered. In a couple of minutes, he was cumming, the feeling making his legs shake and hands grip onto Hoseok's shoulders. He got Hoseok messy, but it's not like either of them cared.

"Thank you, daddy." Jeongguk whispered. "And thank you for letting me make you cum."

It was a loaded sentence, so Hoseok looked at him for a moment, a slight smile on his face. He tossed his phone away and said, "You're welcome, darling."

Jeongguk rested his head on Hoseok's shoulder to calm down. Then, he heard, "Has Mickey been there the whole time?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I hope not."


	32. Jikook [4/6]

"We look good, don't we?"

Jeongguk smiled. He smoothed down his suit even though there wasn't a hint of a wrinkle in it. It felt nice. The cost was nerve-wracking, but Jeongguk's starting to be more comfortable with that. Plus, Jimin got this for him a while ago and he's already worn it. It was tailored just for him.

"You look better." He said.

Jimin pushed his shoulder. He had a similar suit—they were almost matching. "Shush. Ready?"

Jeongguk stayed put while Jimin turned and walked away. He stared at himself in the mirror, but not just because he looked good.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked, coming back and standing behind him. He set his hands on his shoulders and they looked at each other through the mirror.

"I just... I've never been to one of these things before. Nervous." Jeongguk answered. He moved one of Jimin's arms to wrap around him.

Jimin stepped to press them close and rested their heads together. "Don't worry, bunny. I'll be there the whole time. And you don't even have to talk to people, you can just sit at the table."

Jeongguk still didn't like it. It was some charity event Jimin had to go to. He's bringing his sugar baby because he doesn't want to go either. Jeongguk was nervous because of all the fancy people he was going to be around, but also because there was a chance another one of his daddies would be there. Or if they weren't, they could see it in the news. But he's sure none of them are like Jimin—like his lifestyle and whatnot. Maybe Jin or Namjoon, but they've never talked about or taken him to an event like this before.

"Baby," Jimin started. Jeongguk didn't realize he didn't reply. "It'll be okay. We can be uncomfortable together."

Jeongguk smiled a bit. He loved Jimin's voice when he talked softly like that. "I'll only go if there's food." He said, grinning.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "You know there will be." He pecked his cheek before pulling away.

Jeongguk followed him out of his room. They walked downstairs and gathered everything they needed before leaving. Jimin already had his car pulled up. The chauffeur opened the door for them. Jeongguk doesn't think he's ever going to get used to that.

After a few minutes of driving, Jimin said, "We can just get drunk now."

Jeongguk smiled. "I think you have to be coherent for your rich friends."

Jimin rolled his eyes and laid his head on the headrest. The seats were leather and creaked when they moved. Jimin took Jeongguk's hand and started playing with his fingers. Jeongguk moved their hands to compare them.

"Oh my God, stop, I know how small my hands are." Jimin took his away.

Jeongguk smiled. "They're so cute."

"Shut up." Jimin said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Jeongguk undid his seatbelt and moved closer to Jimin. He wanted to cuddle up to him but couldn't with his suit. Instead, he pressed their thighs together, held onto his arm, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You sure you're okay? If you really don't want to come I won't make you." Jimin said, setting his hand on Jeongguk's.

Jeongguk smiled yet again. "No, I want to be with you." He scooted even closer.

They've known each other the longest, so he's a bit more comfortable with Jimin than with the others. He likes the fact that Jimin isn't the controlling daddy he's supposed to be, that he gave him a choice.

He touched Jimin's chin. "Kiss?"

Jimin smirked. "What's the magic word?"

Jeongguk leaned in closer to whisper, "Please?"

Jimin closed the space between them. It was short but Jeongguk tried to make it as good as possible. He really wished they kissed more often.

Once they got there, the chauffeur let them out and they started walking. Thankfully, there weren't too many cameras. Maybe this was smaller than Jeongguk expected.

"What's this for, again?" he asked. Jimin didn't like PDA so he refrained from holding his hand.

Jimin answered once they got through the entrance and there were fewer cameras. "That cathedral in Notre Dam, I think."

Jeongguk made a face. "Really? Aren't there, like, hundreds of natural disasters that need help?"

Jimin shrugged. "I already donated to the Amazon. Not my idea to be here."

Jeongguk stayed quiet, looking down to hide a smirk. Of course Jimin had his priorities straight. They kept walking and found an empty table. Jimin had Jeongguk sit and left to mingle.

Jeongguk drank a few champagne flutes. Waiters came around with small foods (that looked more like decoration) and he ate a couple. He watched Jimin from across the room.

After a while, Jimin came back and sat next to him. He ate one of the snacks off of Jeongguk's plate. "This is so boring."

Jeongguk patted his knee. "I'm sure we can leave soon. You know, just come and make an appearance.

Jimin squeezed his hand. "Maybe."

Jeongguk scooted his chair a bit closer. "Then we can go home and lie down." He said, his voice lower.

"Yeah?" Jimin smiled.

"Yeah. And cuddle and go to sleep in each other's arms."

Jimin laughed and shook his head. "You always want to cuddle."

Jeongguk blushed. "Just 'cause you're so cuddleable."

"Is that a word?"

"It is now." Jeongguk told him, poking his leg.

"You're the worst." Jimin laughed.

For the rest of the night, Jimin talked to people and Jeongguk sat. Jimin introduced him to a few, but that was all the mingling Jeongguk had to do. He ended up eating way too many little snacks (he honestly didn't know what they were) and drinking a few too many champagne flutes. The pair ended up leaving earlier than they were supposed to.

Once they were back in the car, they both took off their jackets to get more comfortable. Jeongguk cuddled up to Jimin again.

"Spend the night?" Jimin asked. He'd also drank a lot, so both of them were giggly.

"Of course." Jeongguk said. He knew Taehyung and him were meeting tomorrow, but he's pretty sure in the afternoon, so he'll be safe.

Jimin held his hand. "We should do face masks. Cleanse ourselves from the rich people."

"You're rich people." Jeongguk laughed.

"Don't compare me to them."

He laughed again and snuggled closer. Jeongguk pecked his check, and he got a little worried for not asking first, then Jimin kissed him on the lips.


	33. Taekook [5/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk let out a moan. He was too wrapped up in what was happening to be embarrassed, but it came back to him when Taehyung moved away.

"Sorry." He breathed. Taehyung was a really good kisser, plus the fact that he set his hand on his chest and just so happened to touch his nipple.

Taehyung looked at him. Jeongguk was getting more embarrassed, then he said, "That was hot."

Jeongguk smiled. "Thank you."

"What made you moan? This?" Taehyung brushed his fingers over his nipple.

Jeongguk bit his lip and nodded. His heart was racing as Taehyung leaned down to his neck, his lips barely touching him. It was a contrast to his fingers, which were pressing and rubbing his nipple.

"Mhm, Taehyung..." Jeongguk tried. He was getting hard and didn't know if he was supposed to.

Taehyung circled his finger around the bud. He gave his neck a kiss before sitting up. They looked at each other. Jeongguk saw lust in his eyes.

"I think..." Taehyung started. He kissed his lips and mumbled against him, "I think I want you."

Jeongguk's breath caught. Taehyung's movements stopped on his chest but he pressed their bodies closer. They were laying on his couch, Taehyung straddling him. Jeongguk didn't think their makeout session would go this way but he's glad it did.

"You want to fuck me?" Jeongguk asked just to be sure. If they have sex right now it'll be the first time he's been with one of his daddies.

Taehyung nodded. He almost looked nervous, hovering over him and searching him with his eyes. Jeongguk thought it was endearing.

"I'll increase your allowance this month."

Jeongguk chuckled. "Don't say that, I'm not a whore."

Taehyung looked nervous now. "Sorry. Just... do you want to?"

"Yes, please." Jeongguk answered. Taehyung was incredibly hot and he loved his personality—how could he say no?

Taehyung bit his lip as he smiled. "Good."

Jeongguk started getting up. Taehyung got off of him but stayed on the couch when he stood. "Where are you going?" Taehyung asked, eyes wide.

"The bedroom? Unless you wanna stay here..."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, yeah." He said as he got up.

Jeongguk grinned. He was adorable. He was starting to wonder which of them would be bottom. Jeongguk took Taehyung's hand but let him lead them to his room.

Once there, they crawled up onto the bed. Jeongguk decided to make Taehyung take the lead; he wanted to be bottom with him. He laid in the middle, propping his legs up and supporting himself on his elbows.

Taehyung stared at him again. He was between his legs, so Jeongguk reached and took his hand. He set it on his thigh.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, so sorry if I'm... I just want it to be perfect." Taehyung said, rubbing him.

Jeongguk's heart swelled. "Don't be so stressed, you won't have fun. So what if it's not perfect? We have plenty of time to figure it out, don't we?"

Taehyung smiled. "Yeah." He breathed, putting his other hand on Jeongguk's other thigh. He slid them to his hips then to the top of his jeans.

Jeongguk watched him undo them. He lifted his hips so he could pull them off, then he saw Taehyung basically drool at his clothed cock. He smirked to himself.

"You've done this before?" Taehyung asked. His hand drifted to his crotch and Jeongguk nodded in consent.

Jeongguk moaned when he rubbed him. "No." He then answered. He doesn't know why he lied.

"You seem so relaxed, though." Taehyung said.

"'Cause I'm comfortable with you, I trust you." Jeongguk grinned. That wasn't a lie. "And I've been with girls."

Taehyung nodded. He slowly pulled down Jeongguk's underwear. He practically whined when he saw him. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He whispered.

Jeongguk blushed. It felt weird with his shirt still on so he sat up and took it off. He then cupped Taehyung's face and kissed him. "You're not a virgin, though, are you?" he asked.

Taehyung shook his head. "Just haven't in a while."

Jeongguk slipped his hands down to his chest. He rubbed both his nipples but he didn't seem as sensitive as himself so he moved to his crotch. Jeongguk undid his jeans and took his cock out.

"You wanna go slow?" he asked, pumping his dick.

Taehyung nodded. "Uh-huh. And I'm gonna fuck you on your stomach."

Jeongguk smiled. "I like when you tell me what to do."

Taehyung smirked. "Kiss me."

He did, pushing him back with the force. He kept his hand slow even though his kisses were passionate. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths, Jeongguk soaking up as much as he could. Taehyung snaked his hand around to his ass and squeezed.

Jeongguk moaned into him. "I wanna go slow but I also really want you."

Taehyung laughed. "Impatient, are you?"

"Yes, daddy." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung paused. "Don't... call me that here. Feels weird."

"Sorry." Jeongguk whispered. He rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder to look down at him. He could feel how big he was with his hand but actually seeing him was better. It gave him pleasure on its own. "Can I blow you?"

Taehyung hummed in agreement. He sat on his feet and Jeongguk moved down, his hands on his thighs and his mouth at his cock. He gave him a small lick before taking him in. Taehyung let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through Jeongguk's hair.

"You look so cute around me."

Jeongguk smiled. He looked up at him, seeing Taehyung's eyes were fond. His mouth had half of him and his hand had the rest. He sucked and swirled his tongue, doing what he knows Hoseok likes. Taehyung seemed to like it, too, since he was moaning and gripping his hair.

"Baby," Taehyung said, his voice weak. "I wanna eat you out."

Jeongguk wanted to keep blowing him. He loved his moans and the tugs at his hair. He kept going, doing more like playing with his balls.

"Come on, I don't wanna cum yet."

He got off of him and grinned. Maybe Taehyung was as sensitive as Jeongguk was. Jeongguk laid back and moved his legs out of the way.

Taehyung licked his lips as he ran his hands down his thighs. He slid his hand over his cock, making Jeongguk whine, then bent down to his hole. Taehyung licked a stripe over him, making him whine again.

"You sound amazing, baby—louder." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk moaned when he pushed his tongue in, making sure to be loud. The warmth and wetness was euphoric, so it wasn't that hard. He pushed back onto him.

"Needy." Taehyung smiled.

"I need you." Jeongguk told him. "Need, not want."

Taehyung licked his balls and cock as he sat up. "Keep going." Jeongguk whined. Taehyung only looked at him.

"You sure you want to? We don't have to have sex right now, we can just fool around." Taehyung said.

It was heartwarming to hear he didn't want to pressure him. "No, baby, I need you. All of you." Jeongguk said.

"If it's your first time I'll try to prep you a lot so it won't hurt."

"Thanks." Jeongguk whispered. Taehyung was too sweet.

Taehyung got a bottle of lube from his bedside table and squirted it on his fingers. He rubbed it into Jeongguk's hole, making him whine. Jeongguk's jaw dropped when he entered a finger.

He thrusted and curled it. Jeongguk arched his back in pleasure. He wanted to be fucked already but couldn't expose himself. He doesn't know why he lied, maybe so Taehyung would have a better view of him, but he couldn't take it back now.

Taehyung used three fingers to prep him. Jeongguk was writhing underneath him by the end of it but he didn't beg. Taehyung flipped him over and ran his cock over his hole.

"You ready?" he asked.

Jeongguk refrained from screaming his answer. "Yes, baby."

Taehyung set his hand on Jeongguk's waist as he pushed in. They both moaned, Taehyung's lower in pitch. Jeongguk moved his knees up to give him more room. Taehyung held the other side of his waist as he started thrusting.

"Oh, fuck..." Taehyung breathed. "God, I've missed this."

"But I'm better, right?" Jeongguk asked.

"Of course you are." Taehyung said, smiling. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued thrusting.

Jeongguk wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel his soft skin and mould it beneath his fingers. He couldn't in this position, but he stretched his arm back to graze his knee. Taehyung understood and held his hand.

"Your ass looks so pretty underneath me." Taehyung told him quietly. "Looks so good swallowing me up."

His words sent heat to both his crotch and face. Jeongguk buried his face in the bed and whined. The friction to his cock was getting him closer each second.

"Faster," Jeongguk asked.

Taehyung bent over him, their bodies pressed together. He whispered in his ear, "You said go slow. We gotta do something about your impatience."

Jeongguk shivered as he flicked his tongue over his ear. Taehyung deepened his thrusts but didn't quicken them. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, not talking but listening to each other's breathing and sounds.

Eventually, it was getting to be too much for Jeongguk. "Please, faster, Taehyung, I'm gonna cum."

Taehyung pulled out. Jeongguk almost yelled at him, then he was told to flip over. "I wanna see your face when you do." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk did, moaning when Taehyung pushed back in. He went hard and fast, making Jeongguk cum in just a few moments. His jaw dropped as the pleasure exploded in him, his fingers digging into Taehyung's hips. Taehyung was soon after.

He collapsed onto the younger. Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." he breathed.

Taehyung leaned up and kissed him, his lips raw and swollen. Jeongguk eagerly took him in. "Thank you." Taehyung repeated.

Jeongguk wasn't expecting for Taehyung and him to fuck before his other sugar daddies, especially Hoseok, but he found he was glad it was him.

"I know you lied about not doing this before." Taehyung murmured.

Jeongguk's heart jumped. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," he eventually got out.

"It's okay." Taehyung said, kissing his neck. "If you ever do that again just know no one's that calm when they're about to get fucked in the ass for the first time."

Jeongguk could feel how red his face was. "I won't."

"Good." Taehyung said and pecked his lips.


	34. Namkook [6/6]

"Look, daddy." Jeongguk said, holding out his hand.

Namjoon took it and inspected the new watch on his wrist. "How much was this?"

"Around ten million. But it's pretty, isn't it?" Jeongguk said. He was getting a little nervous. Namjoon didn't look happy.

"You didn't ask me first."

Jeongguk's heart sank. "Oh, well, I just thought..." He trailed off. He's asked for everything else beforehand, he doesn't know why he didn't now. Maybe because he always got a yes.

Namjoon dropped his hand. "It's pretty."

They were in his car, ready to drive to their dinner date. They were silent as Namjoon started it and headed out. The small space made things even more awkward.

"I'm sorry, baby, I should've asked." Jeongguk said and scooted a bit closer. He couldn't get very far with the middle console in the way.

"Yeah." Namjoon said.

Jeongguk pouted. "Please don't be mad at me." He murmured, getting even closer and setting his hand on the crook of his neck.

"I'm driving, Jeongguk." Namjoon said and took his hand away.

Jeongguk's frown deepened. He went back to his seat and looked out the window. To be honest, he was a little annoyed. He never knew what Namjoon wanted or liked. He was once punished with the silent treatment for not texting him both good morning and good night.

But he was more upset. Namjoon giving him the cold shoulder was worse than Yoongi's spanks. He fiddled with his watch. It wasn't satisfying anymore.

"We're here," Namjoon said as he parked. He took the keys out and left. Jeongguk waited until he opened his door for him. Namjoon helped him out with a hand. They continued holding them as they walked.

Jeongguk waited a few moments to speak. "I'm really sorry, daddy, please don't be mad at me. I'll return it if you want."

"I'm not mad." Namjoon said.

"Yes, you are." Jeongguk insisted.

Namjoon sighed. It made Jeongguk's chest tighten. "We'll talk once we get there."

Jeongguk mumbled out an "okay" and looked down. He stared at their feet as they walked, only looking up when they got to the restaurant and were seated.

He really didn't want this to ruin their dinner. Hopefully Namjoon didn't want that either. Namjoon ordered them wine then they were quiet again.

"Hey," Jeongguk started, but Namjoon silenced him with a look. He stood, gesturing Jeongguk to follow with a finger.

They went to the bathroom. Jeongguk was glad it was for one person at a time, and figured Namjoon knew that since otherwise they wouldn't be doing this.

"We just need to talk." Namjoon said once they were there.

Jeongguk clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head.

"You know why I want you to ask me first, right?" Namjoon asked. Jeongguk nodded. "Tell me why."

"Because it's your money." Jeongguk said quietly.

"Right. Also because I know what's good for you. This watch," he took his hand, "is. I want you to keep it but know you can't do something like this again."

"Yes, daddy." Jeongguk replied. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, honey. We learn from our mistakes, don't we?" Namjoon said, raising Jeongguk's hand to kiss it.

Jeongguk practically swooned. "Yes, daddy."

"Then let's go eat." Namjoon said and turned to leave.

Jeongguk stopped him. He leaned in, his hands on his arms, silently asking for a kiss. Namjoon closed the space between them. Jeongguk smiled into it but stopped so they could actually kiss. Namjoon ended it before Jeongguk would've liked but he understood they couldn't stay here forever. He didn't want the staff to think they left.

They sat and held hands over the table. Namjoon ordered them their food. Jeongguk looked around, studying the place. It was modern but elegant and he knew their meal would cost more than he would like to know.

"How's your week been?" Namjoon asked.

Jeongguk shrugged. "The usual. You?" he answered. It was always hard to reply to that question without talking about his other daddies.

"Same here. What did you do yesterday?"

The picture of Taehyung and him flooded into his mind. He tried not to show he was thinking about sex. "I went to class and bought this watch."

Namjoon nodded. "What about Thursday?"

Jeongguk was worried he was trying to get at something. "I wanna talk about you, daddy, not me. How's work?" he said.

Namjoon smirked slightly. "It's been fine. Same amount of stress as usual."

Jeongguk frowned. He squeezed his hand and said, "But I'm helping, right?"

Namjoon nodded. "Of course you are. You always do."

"Maybe we should've done something more casual so you get out of a suit." Jeongguk said.

"No, I wanted to treat you for your birthday."

He smiled and looked away. Jeongguk knew he didn't deserve six sugar daddies and he especially didn't deserve to be spoiled by all of them for his birthday. He's going to have to be extra careful with what he wears and how he hides their gifts.

"Thank you." Jeongguk told him.

"Of course." Namjoon said, smiling. "So, how does twenty-two feel?"

"I'm not yet," Jeongguk said with a grin. "But I don't think much will change. Except I'm not twenty-one so I can't be wild anymore, you know?"

Namjoon laughed. "Yeah. So much responsibility in one year."

"Stop, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, no, I know." Namjoon said. "But you're already responsible and mature enough."

"Thanks." Jeongguk said. "Sometimes I wish I was more like you, though. You seem like you have everything figured out."

"You're still in college, you can figure things out later. Don't stress, bunny."

Jeongguk smiled a bit. Namjoon was good at reassuring him. His voice always sounded like he had the answer. Their wine was then brought out. Namjoon poured it for them and gave Jeongguk his glass. They both took a sip, but Jeongguk has never really like wine. Especially this one.

"No?" Namjoon asked, smiling.

Jeongguk didn't realize he made a face. He shook his head and set the glass down.

"Then I'll order something else."

"No, Joon, you don't have to. I don't really like wine, anyway." Jeongguk tried.

"Then why did you let me get it?"

His posture slumped. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. What do you want to drink?" Namjoon asked.

"I mean, honestly, I just want water."

Namjoon smiled and shook his head. "You sure?"

"I'm sure, daddy." Jeongguk said. They've known each other for the least amount of time, so they were still awkward, and Jeongguk hated it. They mostly go out to eat and have cuddled only a few times. Namjoon is very pretty, so Jeongguk wished they touched more. He was glad they kiss.

"You like what I ordered, though, right?" Namjoon asked.

Jeongguk nodded. He actually doesn't know what he ordered but he's not a picky eater.

"Good."

He's noticed how often Namjoon decides for him. He doesn't mind it too much and assumes it's because of the daddy/baby dynamic. For the rest of the night, they talked about their lives and each other. Namjoon drove him home and gave him a good night kiss.

Jeongguk went to bed satisfied with his week.


	35. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!jihoon

Jihoon was awoken by a hand on his chest, patting him awake. "What?" he mumbled.

"It's storming." Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon was still half-asleep, so he murmured out an, "Okay."

He felt Soonyoung scoot closer. "It's storming." Soonyoung repeated.

Jihoon rubbed his eyes before opening them. Soonyoung was propped up on an elbow so Jihoon turned his head to look at him. It was dark, but in a flash of lightning, he saw how scared he looked.

"Do you want tea or something?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon got up and headed towards the kitchen, Soonyoung right on his heels. Even as he got the water Soonyoung was right behind him. He didn't say anything because he knew Soonyoung would insist he wasn't scared.

They were silent as Jihoon finished up his tea. They then sat on the couch, the light from the kitchen guiding their way. They sat facing each other with their sides on the back of the couch. Jihoon rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

"Can you turn around so I can touch your tail?"

Jihoon smiled a bit. He did what he was told. Soonyoung moved a bit closer but not so where they were touching. Jihoon felt him start to play with his tail.

"What time is it?" Jihoon asked. His tail had a mind of its own and he could feel it curling around Soonyoung's hand.

"Four, I think. I've been up since, like, two."

"You could've woken me up sooner." Jihoon said.

"It was just raining for a bit." Soonyoung told him. "But then it started thundering really loud. I don't know how you didn't wake up."

Jihoon hummed. They were silent for a moment then Jihoon felt Soonyoung scoot closer, his chin on his shoulder. "Can I?" he whispered.

Jihoon hummed a yes. The sounds of Soonyoung drinking were right in his ear but he didn't mind too much. Until he smacked his lips and let out a satisfied "ah."

"You're so gross." Jihoon said, pushing back on him to move him away.

"Rude." Soonyoung said. Then thunder clapped outside, causing him to press up against Jihoon.

Soonyoung soon moved to rest his head on Jihoon's back, his arms around his waist. Jihoon let him and didn't say anything about his fear. It was cute, in a way. He could feel his tail rubbing against Soonyoung's chest, trapped under him.

"I have a question." Soonyoung mumbled.

Jihoon hummed again. One of his hands was in his lap so he decided to hold Soonyoung's. His palm was against the back of his hand but it worked.

"Do you ever think about our future?"

"Sometimes. Why?" Jihoon responded. Soonyoung's voice seemed wide awake, but that made sense due to him being up for the past two hours. Jihoon was getting there.

"I don't know. I do. A lot." Soonyoung said, setting his cup on the coffee table. He nuzzled his face into Jihoon's back.

"What does it look like?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung took a while to answer. In the meantime, Jihoon thought about his answer. He's more of an in-the-moment type, so the future doesn't come up in his brain often. Especially their future. If things keep going like they have been, then maybe they can stay together for a while. Maybe even get married.

"I think about getting married a lot. Our one year is soon so that's what got me thinking. I know you should wait longer for marriage but you're the first person I've gotten this far with. So it's just been on my mind."

Jihoon didn't know what to say. He'd been rubbing circles onto Soonyoung's palm with his thumb but stopped at his first sentence. He didn't start back up again until after Soonyoung said, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, you're okay. Just..." Jihoon trailed off. "Now I'm thinking about our wedding."

Another clap of thunder made Soonyoung flinch. Jihoon pulled his arms tighter around him.

"I think I'd want a small wedding. The day's supposed to be about us, right? We don't need anything fancy or big." Soonyoung said.

"Yeah, I agree." Jihoon said, a little relieved.

"Anyways, sorry about bringing that up. Now you can ask me a question if you want."

It sounded like Soonyoung really wanted a question, causing Jihoon to smile. He thought for a moment before asking, "How scared are you right now?"

"What? I'm not scared."

Jihoon laughed. "You sure?"

"Of course." Soonyoung insisted. He paused before saying, "Can you turn around again?"

Jihoon did, also opening his eyes. They were both sitting with their legs crossed and Soonyoung moved to have their knees touch. "You can come closer." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung did so eagerly. Jihoon uncrossed his legs so he could sit in between them, Soonyoung's legs around his waist. "Can I touch your ears?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jihoon answered.

Soonyoung did, rubbing one between his fingers. Jihoon closed his eyes for a bit. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I like looking at you." Soonyoung answered.

"Of course." Jihoon chuckled. He then glanced to Soonyoung's cup. "You didn't finish your tea."

"Sorry."

"Don't." Jihoon shook his head. "I'll drink it," he said as he reached to get it.

Soonyoung's hand fell from his head. He set it on Jihoon's knee instead. Jihoon took a drink. "Do you want to get married?" he then asked.

"To you?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yeah." Jihoon answered.

"Well..." Soonyoung started. He was drawing patterns on Jihoon's knee so Jihoon decided to hold his hand. "I think so. Is a year long enough? I think I know people that dated for, like, three years. But, yeah, I think. Hopefully we'll be okay in a year or so, then we can think about it."

Jihoon hummed. He realized he did want to get married. To him, the title didn't really matter, it was more the thought that they'll be together for as long as possible. He liked that idea even if they weren't the perfect couple.

"Do you?" Soonyoung asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah." Jihoon said. There was a pause, the silence heavy with the bluntness of his words. Jihoon then realized he couldn't hear anything outside. "You okay now?"

"Huh?"

"It's stopped storming."

"Oh, yeah. I've been okay. We can go back to sleep now." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smirked. He got up and went to the kitchen, drinking the rest of the tea on the way. He set the cup in the sink before heading to their bedroom.

Once there, they laid down under the covers and held hands between them. Soonyoung surprisingly fell asleep quickly but Jihoon took a bit longer to calm his thoughts.


	36. Vminkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"God, you're beautiful." Taehyung whispered, his hands cupping Jeongguk's face.

"I'm beautiful too, right?"

Taehyung laughed. He turned to Jimin and moved a hand to hold his chin and bring him into a kiss. "Of course, kitty."

"I have an idea." Taehyung continued, standing up. He was at the edge of the bed with the others on it, kneeling in front of him. The two looked at him expectantly. "Let's put Jeongguk's hair in a bun. Space buns, actually."

They both smiled. "You wanna do that?" Taehyung asked Jimin.

Jimin nodded and got a few hair ties from the nightstand. Taehyung watched him fix Jeongguk's hair with a small smile. When Jimin was done, his heart hurt at the sight.

"Look how adorable my little whores are." Taehyung said with a grin. His heart dropped when their expressions turned blank.

"We told you not to call us that." Jimin said.

"You did, you're right, I'm sorry." Taehyung rushed. "I'm sorry, sweeties."

"It's okay," Jeongguk said.

Taehyung has never been in a situation like this, so it wasn't like it was a habit to call them degrading names. Porn put it in his head. He would probably feel less bad if he was completely dominant right now, but he liked just being with the two when they were fully submissive.

"I want you two to finger each other, okay?" Taehyung said. He got the chair from his desk and set it near the bed. Jeongguk and Jimin hesitated then Taehyung gestured them to get going.

Jimin got the lube from the nightstand and handed it to Jeongguk. He moved Jimin to sit sideways in his lap, Jimin sitting on his thigh and leaning back so Jeongguk could reach his hole. Jeongguk supported him with his arm. He squirted lube on his fingers and moved away Jimin's panties to enter a finger.

Taehyung smiled at his moan. Jeongguk kissed Jimin's neck and chest, eliciting more sounds. Jeongguk soon entered a second. Jimin made a pained noise but moaned right after.

Taehyung watched him eventually get up to three fingers and reduce Jimin to a whining mess. He'd fallen to lay on his back, Jeongguk's other hand under his ass to keep him up. Jeongguk was thrusting fast with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Gguk, slow down." Taehyung said, standing and stepping up to them. Jeongguk looked up, his eyes wide and lips parted. He did what he was told. "We don't want him to cum just yet, do we?" Taehyung continued. He slid a hand down Jimin's front.

Jimin looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded and mouth open to let out his sweet moans. He wriggled at Jeongguk's new pace.

"I think he's had enough. Switch." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk immediately took his fingers out. Jimin hesitated. He stayed laying down for a moment, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. He eventually moved and put Jeongguk on his hands and knees.

Taehyung decided to sit with them. He watched Jimin pour on the lube and push in a finger. Jeongguk whimpered as Jimin thrust it. Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist, pulling him close. Jimin rested his head on his shoulder.

"Jimin, more." Jeongguk asked.

Taehyung smirked. Jimin added another finger and scissored them. Jeongguk moved to his elbows.

"So sensitive," Taehyung said, running a hand over his ass. Jeongguk only whined. He leaned in and took a mouthful of his cheek, leaving a definite bite mark. Jeongguk moaned all the while.

Jeongguk made a sound when Jimin entered a third finger. Jimin turned to him and asked, "Slow enough?"

Taehyung nodded. He was making Jeongguk whine non-stop. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jimin look down and his hand move to his crotch.

Taehyung let him rub him a few times before taking his hand away. "Not yet, baby."

Jimin hummed. He then pulled out his fingers and gave Jeongguk a lick. Taehyung saw him shudder as he let out a long moan.

"Oh, God, more, please." Jeongguk mewled.

Jimin turned to Taehyung who shook his head. He liked the sight but his cock was throbbing and they've been prepped enough. Taehyung moved Jeongguk to sit up.

The two of them with their red cocks poking out of their panties was one of the best things Taehyung's ever seen. He wanted to take a picture but they haven't talked about that.

"Who wants me first?" Taehyung asked.

Both of them exploded with, "Me!" and tried to hold the other back as they came closer.

Taehyung laughed. "Okay, how about this. Whoever's first I help cum. The second gets my cum but I don't help."

They looked at each other. He knows Jeongguk has a thing for cum but also wanted to fuck Jimin second to see how bratty he'd get. Jeongguk liked begging, Jimin was more bossy.

"I'll go first." Jeongguk said.

"Alright. Then–" Taehyung tried.

"Wait! I wanna blow you, can I?" Jimin interrupted.

Taehyung smiled. "Of course."

"Ooh, me too!" Jeongguk said.

Taehyung smirked, sitting back on his elbows and spreading his legs. The two waited until he gestured for them to get going. Jimin practically jumped on him and tore off his pants. 

Jeongguk took off his shirt. He stared at him for a moment before dipping down to kiss his chest. "You're so pretty, daddy."

Taehyung let out a shaky breath when Jimin took him in his mouth. "You're prettier." He told Jeongguk.

"I'm prettiest." Jimin said with a smile.

"You're both the prettiest." Taehyung laughed. He gestured his head to his crotch and told Jeongguk, "Get to work, bunny."

Jeongguk hurried over. They each had a side, licking and kissing and sucking. Taehyung pet both of their hair.

"You two were made for this position, weren't you?" Taehyung said, smiling.

They grinned at him. Jeongguk kissed Jimin's cheek, then Jimin brought him back for a real one. Taehyung watched them kiss, biting his lip at the sight and at them pumping his cock.

Jimin went back to blowing him. Jeongguk kissed his thigh, quickly making a few hickeys. Taehyung liked being marked even if it was supposed to be his job. He saw he was now leaking precum by the way Jimin was licking up his length and his slit.

He moaned at the feeling. Jimin looked amazing on him, really—the contrast of his pouty lips and small hands on Taehyung's long cock. It was intoxicating.

"I love your cock, daddy." Jimin told him. He was stroking him with both hands, his eyes closed and his cheek pressed against the head.

"Thank you, angel." Taehyung said.

"I do too. Jimin's hogging it right now."

He laughed. "Thanks. Get off, though, we need to get going."

"Are we in a hurry?" Jeongguk asked, sitting back.

Taehyung didn't know how to say he just wanted to cum already. "I want you two to cum." He said instead. That was also true.

They smiled. As they moved to a better position, he heard Jimin whisper with a wide grin, "I almost made him cum."

Taehyung smirked. He set Jeongguk on his back and took off his panties then put his hands in the crooks of his knees to lean on. "Jimin, lube." He said.

Jimin got the bottle and spread it on both Jeongguk and Taehyung. Taehyung thanked him before pushing in. Jeongguk whined at just his head. Taehyung grinned and went in further with each thrust.

"So pretty," Jimin whispered, looking between their crotches and Jeongguk's face.

"I know, he's gorgeous, isn't he?" Taehyung said as he paused all the way in. He leaned in to give Jimin a kiss. Jimin accepted it eagerly.

"Gorgeous." Jimin repeated when they broke apart.

Taehyung began thrusting again. He caught Jeongguk's eye, seeing he already looked wrecked. Taehyung picked up his pace. He gestured his head to Jeongguk as he looked at Jimin. Jimin got the idea and started touching him, kissing his chest and playing with his nipples.

"Oh, fuck..." Jeongguk moaned. "Faster."

"Shh, baby, I know what's good for you." Taehyung told him. He rolled his hips upward, causing Jeongguk to whimper. "Do I or don't I?"

"You do." Jeongguk answered, his voice small. "Please stay there."

Taehyung did, thrusting up to hit his g-spot. Jeongguk writhed underneath him. Jimin's mouth was on his nipple, his hand rubbing his stomach. He looked so good overwhelmed like this.

Taehyung quickened his pace. Jeongguk's moans got louder, then he asked, "Touch me, please."

Jimin looked at Taehyung, earning a nod. He wrapped his hand around Jeongguk's dick, causing him to arch his back. Jeongguk was average but he still looked big in Jimin's small hand. Taehyung bit his lip at the sight. He's starting to think he has a size kink.

After just a few moments, Jeongguk was whining about how he was going to cum. Taehyung let him and moved a bit faster to help him through it. Jeongguk's moans and expression were beautiful—Taehyung almost wanted to pull out to delay his own orgasm. He stayed in for Jeongguk.

As soon as the spurts of Jeongguk's cum stopped, Jimin moved away and faced Taehyung, his face screaming "my turn." Taehyung pulled out and gave Jeongguk a kiss before focusing on Jimin.

"Can I ride you?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung laughed and shook his head. "Definitely not."

"What? Come on. You could be as far in me as possible."

"Shush. Just because you asked you're on your hands and knees." Taehyung told him. He saw Jeongguk was now sitting up and watching them.

"Daddy," Jimin complained. "Then I can't touch you."

"Jimin." Taehyung warned. Jimin's posture slumped. "Am I going to have to tie you up?"

"No, daddy." He mumbled, looking down.

"Good. Hands and knees." Taehyung said. Jimin took off his panties as he got into position. Taehyung rubbed his ass and gave him a light slap. "You're a good boy, aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, daddy." Jimin answered.

Jeongguk handed him the lube. Taehyung rubbed it on Jimin's hole before pushing in. They both moaned, Jimin's a lot more high-pitched. Taehyung held onto his hips as he started thrusting.

Jeongguk came up beside him and kissed his neck. Taehyung wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his lips, his moans getting muffled. Jimin wiggled on him. Taehyung smiled and broke away, setting his hands on his hips so he could focus on him.

"Faster, daddy." Jimin said.

Taehyung grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "Bossy today, huh?" he said in his ear.

Jimin whined. Taehyung ran a hand down his front and stopped right before his cock. Jimin was smaller than average and Taehyung loved it. Especially because his hand fit perfectly around him.

Taehyung slid his hand to his thigh. He massaged him a little then pushed him back down. He thrusted harder than before, making Jimin cry out.

He'd moved to his elbows. "Hands. And. Knees." Taehyung told him, each word punctuated with a thrust.

Jimin got back up on his hands. "Oh, God..." He moaned, his head hanging between his arms.

Taehyung had a feeling he was going to cum first. He liked when his subs did before him but this was a special case. He continued fucking him, Jimin's sounds pushing him closer to the edge.

"I'm close, baby." Taehyung breathed.

Jeongguk moved in front of Jimin, lifting him up to kiss him. The sight helped him over the edge. His cum shot into Jimin's hole as pleasure coursed through him. He let out loud moans, his fingers digging into Jimin's hips.

Taehyung kept going even as his high subsided. Fortunately, he wasn't too sensitive. As he thrusted, he heard Jeongguk say, "He's fucking his seed into you, Minie."

Jimin moaned at his words. Taehyung smiled a bit. Soon enough, he made Jimin climax, eliciting whiny moans and cries. Jeongguk kissed him the whole time so they were a bit muffled.

As soon as Taehyung pulled out, Jeongguk hurried over to start eating the cum out of him. If Taehyung could've gotten hard again he would've. Jimin whimpered at the sensitivity.

When Jeongguk was done, Jimin turned over and said with a pout, "I wanted to taste him."

Jeongguk crawled up to him to give him a kiss. Taehyung knew he'd already eaten everything but at least Jimin could get a taste.

"I love you two." Taehyung murmured.

They smiled at him. "Love you too." Jimin said.

"I love you more." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung grinned and shook his head. "Don't, sweetie. We all love each other equally, yeah?"

They both nodded but Jeongguk looked a little discouraged. Taehyung kissed both of their foreheads before saying, "Let's clean up."

"Bath?" Jimin asked.

"We can't all fit, kitty." Taehyung said with a smile. "Shower."

Jimin frowned. "Fine."

"I'll let you wash my hair, how about that?" Taehyung said. Jimin perked up.

"Me too!" Jeongguk then said.

"Of course. Let's go." Taehyung said, getting up.

They followed him to the bathroom. Their cleaning was interrupted by many kisses and probably took longer than necessary.


	37. Wesper

"I don't know... it's just... dicks look so gross."

Jesper laughed. "Honestly, I think everyone thinks dicks are gross. But not in the moment, you know?"

Wylan shifted. "Yeah... and you know I've never done anything so maybe it's different in person, but when I watch stuff they still look gross."

They were sitting on Jesper's bed. Wylan had recently come out it his only friend, Jesper, and Jesper was helping him come to terms with it. He's been out for years, so he had knowledge to bestow upon him.

"Well, do you like how a pussy looks?"

"Oh, God, no. Vaginas are... worse."

Jesper chuckled. "Maybe you're asexual."

Wylan shook his head. "No, I know I want to do stuff..." He trailed off, shyly glancing at the other. Jesper kept his face blank; he's been sure not to embarrass him. "Maybe I'll just have to close my eyes when I do."

Jesper hummed. "I don't know about that. You need to see to touch, you know? And if you're attracted to the person, which hopefully you are, you'll want to see at least their face."

Wylan rubbed his eyes. "This is all too much."

"Hey, it's okay." Jesper tried, taking his hands away and holding them. "There's no need to rush into sexual things. You can take your time."

Wylan looked at their hands. "I'm just scared I won't be able to." He said quietly.

"Why? Because dicks are gross?"

He blushed. "That, and I'll be too nervous."

"Everybody's a little nervous their first time but you shouldn't be scared. You should trust the person and have open communication with them. You can wait until you find someone you're completely comfortable with." Jesper told him.

Wylan looked to the side. "Okay..."

"Wait, you said you still don't like it when you watch porn? Do you still get turned on?" Jesper asked.

Wylan's blush deepened. "I do, but I just... I like imagining stuff more. I don't really know what I think about... but it happens."

Jesper hummed. They sat for a bit in silence. Jesper soon realized Wylan's head was all the way down, staring at their hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning a bit closer.

"I have a secret." Wylan mumbled.

"What? You can tell me anything, don't be scared."

Wylan took a while to answer. Jesper waited patiently. "I think you're really attractive." He eventually whispered.

Jesper smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty cute yourself."

Wylan looked up and Jesper saw his blush. Jesper comforted him with, "You don't need to be shy about that. There's tons of guys I'm attracted to."

Wylan nodded and bit his lip. Jesper stayed silent in case he had something to say. "I know I should be keeping this to myself but I think I want to have sex with you." He soon blurted.

Jesper had to take a moment to process, he was talking too fast. "What makes you think that?" he then asked.

Wylan took his hands away and wrapped them around himself. Jesper put his own in his lap. "I don't know... I just think you're cute and I already know what you look like naked and I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you again. Of course, I ignore the dick. No offense."

Jesper took a moment to process that too. He's also seen Wylan naked a few times, and it's not like he's had to force himself to stop staring, but he was cute. Wylan was just cute overall, Jesper couldn't exactly picture him as hot or sexy. They've known each other too long. Apparently Wylan could think of him that way.

"I think the reason is because I'm the only person you're comfortable with. But unless you love me or something, which you can tell me if you do, I don't think we should do anything." Jesper said.

"Sorry..." Wylan whispered.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. But I want to know, do you actually like me or just think I'm hot? It's okay if you like me, I had crushes on every cute boy I saw when I found out."

Wylan still couldn't make eye contact. Jesper didn't like seeing him so uncomfortable but he didn't know how to help.

"I don't think I like you..." Wylan said. "I just think you're really hot."

"Okay. So lust, not love. It's okay. But I'm going to have to decline your offer."

Wylan nodded. "Okay."

"Who else at school do you think is hot?"

He shifted. "I don't know... not many."

"So I'm just special, huh?" Jesper said, smiling.

"Shut up." Wylan told him.

Jesper chuckled. "Look at me."

Wylan did. Jesper leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Wylan's eyes were as wide as could be when he pulled away.

"I'll give you that instead of sex. One-time thing, though, sorry."

Wylan stared at him. Soon enough, he broke into a smile. "You're the worst."

"I know. Now what do you want to do?" Jesper asked. He hoped he wasn't cutting him off from saying anything else on the matter.

Eventually, Wylan said, "Games."

Jesper smiled. They sat on the floor in front of Jesper's TV and his console. Then, they played video games as if they weren't just talking about having sex with each other.


	38. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut (somewhat)

Soonyoung knew something was up with his boyfriend but didn't know what. Jihoon was quiet (quieter than usual) and stayed close to Soonyoung. He also seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

Soonyoung didn't bring it up, though. They left the concert venue and went back to their hotel as per usual. But once in their room, Jihoon didn't immediately go wash up like he usually does.

"Soonyoungie," Jihoon started.

"Yeah?" Soonyoung asked, turning to him. He was tired but it seemed like Jihoon had a problem.

Jihoon moved them to the bed. They sat next to each other, Jihoon tilted towards Soonyoung and his hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong?" Soonyoung continued.

"I..." Jihoon tried. "Just--your dance, your solo song, is really... hot."

Soonyoung smirked. "Is it?"

"Yes, baby, you know it is." Jihoon said. He scooted a bit closer and rested his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. Next, he whispered, "I wish I was one of those girls touching you."

Soonyoung set his hand on Jihoon's. "I'm sure I'd enjoy it far more, but you know we can't."

Jihoon moved to half-straddle him, sitting on one of his legs. He usually isn't this touchy but Soonyoung didn't mind one bit. Jihoon's hands were on his sides.

"I know, but..." Jihoon trailed off. He was looking down.

"But what?" Soonyoung asked, a bit worried now.

Jihoon didn't reply, only taking Soonyoung's hand and placing it on his thigh. He slowly inched up to his crotch, letting Soonyoung feel his erection.

"Oh..." Soonyoung breathed. They're not able to have sex often due to how rare their alone time was. He wanted to more than they could but their relationship was still healthy without it.

"Please, Soonie..."

Soonyoung kept his hand on him when Jihoon took his away. When they do have sex, though, Jihoon is always so needy he's a mess before Soonyoung can even touch him. Soonyoung loves it.

"How long?" Soonyoung asked.

"Since your song, idiot." Jihoon said. His voice didn't sound mad and his expression was pleading.

Soonyoung's performance was around the middle of the concert. He didn't even notice he was hard, and he thinks nobody else did either. Maybe he has one of those sleeve things actors use during sex scenes.

"What did you like about it?" Soonyoung asked. It was half the fun making Jihoon fall apart.

Jihoon whined. "Everything, baby. The way you move, your expressions... the lyrics, baby, I love everything."

Soonyoung grinned. He was getting hard himself but wanted to mess with Jihoon some more. He took his hand away from his crotch and used it to tuck Jihoon's hair behind his ear. "Do you? So what do you want to do to me?"

"No, baby, I want you to do things to me. Whatever you want, Soonyoungie, anything you want. I just want to be tired and dazed and sore by the end."

Soonyoung closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. "Keep going." He whispered.

"I want all of you, everything you can give me. I want your lips, your tongue, your hands. I want your eyes to never leave me. I want... I want your cock deep inside me, baby, I want it all the way in and... and your cum, too. I want you to fuck your cum into me."

Soonyoung let out a shaky breath. Jihoon usually isn't this vulgar.

"Please, Soonie, I want to fall asleep right after and wake up still feeling good. I want you to fuck me senseless, fuck me until I can't think about anything but you."

Soonyoung's hands were now on his hips. His fingers went under his shirt, touching him ever so slightly. Jihoon whined again.

"You'll have to be quiet." Soonyoung told him.

"I know, baby, I promise I will." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung smirked. He moved to his jaw, his lips ghosting over his skin. Jihoon set his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders.

"Please, I can't take all this teasing. I've been hard for at least an hour--I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how you feel and how you'd make me feel. Please hurry."

Soonyoung slowly took off Jihoon's shirt. He trailed a hand up to his chest and circled a finger around his nipple. Jihoon whimpered. He took the bud between his thumb and forefinger.

"You know I love teasing you." Soonyoung murmured.

"Please, baby, I need you. Fuck me, Soonyoung. Fuck me, baby, please. _Fuck me._ "

"Shh," Soonyoung quieted him, smiling. "I will, don't worry."

" _Now_ , Soonie." Jihoon said.

"Hmm... how about I get you off twice? Get you off now so you're not hurting any longer then again when we fuck."

Jihoon shook his head. "You know I'm not good at that, baby. I want the perfect cum."

Soonyoung grinned. He dipped down to Jihoon's neck, giving him small kisses. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll take care of you. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, baby. I just can't wait any longer."

Soonyoung nipped at his collarbone. He decided to stop teasing him; he didn't want him to finally lose his erection after all this time. Soonyoung moved Jihoon to his back and hovered over him.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Soonyoung, I've been ready. Please hurry up."

He smiled. "Remember to be quiet." He said, sliding off Jihoon's pants.

"I'll try." Jihoon said quietly.

Soonyoung only smirked. Now _he_ was too needy to care if anybody heard them.


	39. Verkwan

Seungkwan woke up to a hand on his chest. It made him remember last night, causing him to smile. He heard Vernon chuckle.

"Morning," Seungkwan said, opening his eyes. They still smelled like sex and he's sure the bed beneath them was dirty.

"Morning, baby." Vernon replied. "I think we should take a shower."

"Yeah," Seungkwan said. He sat up, making the covers fall from his chest. He didn't exactly like being naked in front of someone, but this was Vernon and they've already seen every inch of each other.

He rubbed his eyes, hearing Vernon whisper, "Baby..."

"What?" Seungkwan looked at him. Vernon was looking around his body. He looked down, seeing he had multiple hickeys peppered around. There's probably more on his chest and neck that he can't see.

"I'm sorry." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan turned to him. "What? Why?"

"I didn't think I was..." Vernon trailed off.

Seungkwan's brow furrowed. He loved it, really. He was a little sore, sure, but that was because they fucked at least three times. For two of those, he was bottom. He marked Vernon, too, but not as much as Vernon marked him. It made him feel good. Like Vernon was saying he belonged to him.

"It's okay." Seungkwan said.

Vernon moved the covers down, exposing a few bruises on Seungkwan's hip. He looked guilty. It was embarrassing for Seungkwan to tell him he liked it. Last night was the roughest they've gotten.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Vernon said.

"It's okay, baby, I promise." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon's eyes drifted up. He touched Seungkwan's back, making him turn slightly. Seungkwan assumes he has scratch marks. Vernon still looked worried.

"Vernon, it's okay, I swear." Seungkwan said, taking his hand to told. "I like it." He said quieter.

Vernon looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yes, baby, I promise." Seungkwan said. He moved closer, pressing their sides together. "I like it. I like... belonging to you."

Vernon nuzzled his face into Seungkwan's neck. He gave him a small kiss before saying, "If you're sure."

"I am. And I... I want more next time." Seungkwan said. He felt Vernon smile against him.

"You're cute." Vernon said.

"You're cuter." Seungkwan told him. "Shower?"

Vernon got up. They were still naked so Seungkwan could stare at his boyfriend all he wanted. His eyes didn't leave him as they walked to the bathroom. And they still didn't until Vernon called him out.

"You're hot." Seungkwan explained.

Vernon grinned. "You're hotter."

Seungkwan smiled and shook his head. They got in once the water was warm. They got their hair wet and washed each other up. Seungkwan was trying to put shampoo in Vernon's hair but he kept moving, leaning down to kiss all the marks he made.

"You don't have to do that." Seungkwan said, smiling.

Vernon didn't listen. Seungkwan managed to wash and rinse his hair before Vernon kneeled in front of him. Seungkwan bit his lip as he kissed the hickeys and bruises on his stomach and hips. Vernon widened his stance to get to the marks on his inner thighs.

Seungkwan was having a hard time breathing. Things were incredibly soft, neither of them talking and Vernon going over his marks, but he was getting hard with Vernon in this position. Seungkwan's heart was so full of love and he didn't know if he wanted to express it with sex or not.

It only got worse when Vernon turned him around. "I don't remember biting you." Vernon said, his lips against his ass.

Seungkwan blushed. "I do. It was... I liked it. You were eating me out and I almost came when you did."

He felt Vernon smile. "I'll remember that." He said. He kissed up his back to his neck, pressing their bodies together. Seungkwan could feel he was getting hard.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan started. He turned around, now with his back against the wall. "I don't want... not in this shower."

"Then where?" Vernon asked, his mouth on his neck.

"No, I want something... just not sex."

Vernon smiled once more. "Of course. Do you want me to blow you, baby?"

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon kneeled down again. He kissed around Seungkwan's thighs and stomach, waiting until he was fully hard. It didn't take long. Vernon took him into his mouth, his tongue flat on the underside.

Seungkwan immediately moaned. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched Vernon suck him. He moved the hair out of his face for a better view.

After a few minutes, Seungkwan got an idea. "Wait, wait, Vernon," he said, moving him off.

Vernon looked at him. "I want to get you off first." Seungkwan said.

Vernon smiled and stood. "What if I want to get you off first?" he asked, but Seungkwan was already stroking him.

"Then we can at the same time." Seungkwan said. His mouth was on his neck, trying to add more hickeys to the ones he already had. He moved them to the other side of the shower so Vernon was against the wall.

Vernon chuckled. "We can try."

Seungkwan pumped him faster. Vernon wrapped his hand around his length, stroking Seungkwan at the same pace. Seungkwan rested his head on the tile and moaned. Vernon's noises were in his ear, further pleasuring him.

"Vernon..." Seungkwan tried. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vernon said. Seungkwan could hear the smile in his voice.

Seungkwan's lips were on his neck as he said, "After this I wanna go on a date."

Vernon shifted underneath him, widening his legs. If that was any sign of how close he was, maybe they will cum at the same time. "What about all the marks?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan froze. "I'll wear a turtleneck." He then said. Thankfully it was cold outside.

"Where?" Vernon asked, his thumb rubbing the head of Seungkwan's cock and making him whine. Seungkwan pressed their bodies closer even if it made their hand movements a bit difficult.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

Vernon let out a small groan. "God, you're--you're... I love you so much."

Seungkwan smiled. In a few short minutes, they were both cumming. Seungkwan was first but Vernon was practically a second after him. Seungkwan leaned on him, pushing him into the wall. He had his hand on Vernon's hip, feeling his warm and soft skin.

"I love you more." Seungkwan said.

"Stop it," Vernon told him, grinning.

Seungkwan kissed him, trying not to smile too much. He moved them back under the water to wash up. They got out once they were done, drying off and getting dressed.

They ended up going to a park, both of them happy and content with just walking and talking.


	40. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"F-fuck..." Yoongi moaned. "Fuck, Hoseok, faster."

Hoseok was trying his best. He knew he could thrust better in a different position and further please his boyfriend so he pulled out. Yoongi almost screamed when he did.

"Turn over." Hoseok told him.

Yoongi did so without question, moving to his hands and knees. Hoseok grabbed his hips and pushed back in. They both moaned. Hoseok closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his hips.

A few minutes in, Hoseok caught sight of them in the mirror across the room. He could see Yoongi's blissful expression and how he was moving with Hoseok's thrusts. It gave him an idea.

Hoseok stopped moving and pulled Yoongi up to his chest. Yoongi whimpered. Hoseok didn't say anything, only moving them off the bed to in front of the mirror. He tried his best to stay in as they walked.

"Hoseok..." Yoongi whined. He set his hands on the wall on either side of the mirror to lean on.

Hoseok slid his hand down Yoongi's front, stopping just before his cock. "Look how pretty you are." He whispered.

Yoongi hung his head. "Just fuck me, Hoseok."

Hoseok ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair, making him tilt his head up. "Look, angel." He said.

Yoongi moved but closed his eyes. Hoseok rolled his hips, making his brow furrow. "Yoongi, baby, watch. You're so beautiful, I want you to see us." Hoseok told him.

Yoongi eventually opened his eyes. Hoseok saw his gaze was on his crotch. Hoseok continued thrusting, his hand on the inside of Yoongi's thigh. He decided to turn them so they could watch him sliding in and out.

Yoongi moaned. Hoseok was still going slow, too transfixed on the sight of them. Maybe he had a mirror kink. "See, kitty, don't we look good? Do you like watching me fuck you, seeing me disappear into your tight hole?"

"Yes," Yoongi groaned.

"What was that?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes, Hoseok, I do. It's hot." Yoongi answered.

Hoseok smiled. He turned them back to face the mirror, Yoongi leaning on the wall again. He decided to stop teasing and thrusted faster and harder. He was glad to see Yoongi kept his eyes on them.

Soon, Yoongi was jerking himself off. His load reached the mirror as he came. It sent heat to Hoseok's groin, making him moan at the sight. He kept going to get to his own orgasm. When he did, and after his initial high, he picked Yoongi up from behind his knees.

Hoseok watched himself slip out from Yoongi's hole and his cum start to leak out. He let out a pleased sigh. Yoongi released a small whine. It was a little hard to hold him in his position but Hoseok liked the imagery more. His boyfriend spread out for him, his softening cock against his stomach with dribbles of cum on it and his own cock just under Yoongi's open hole with his seed on both of them. He almost wanted to take a picture.

"Hoseok," Yoongi whimpered.

Hoseok set him down. Yoongi leaned onto the wall again so Hoseok held him up by his waist and moved them back to the bed.

"Good?" Hoseok asked. He kept his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Mm-hmm... perfect." Yoongi responded.

Hoseok grinned. He kissed Yoongi's neck, going up and down from under his ear to his shoulder. Hoseok knew Yoongi liked skinship after they fucked, and always gave it to him, but thought he might need something else since they did something different.

"Did you like it?" Hoseok asked. "You can tell me if you didn't."

"I liked it." Yoongi told him.

Hoseok pet his hair. "We probably won't do that every time. Unless you want to, I guess. Though it was really hot seeing you when I picked you up."

Yoongi smiled. "It was hot watching us."

Hoseok slid his hand up Yoongi's chest. He was soft and warm. Hoseok hugged him tighter and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "Shower?" he asked.

"Bath." Yoongi said.

Hoseok gave him a few more kisses before getting up. He decided to worry about the bed later and headed to the bathroom. Yoongi held onto his arm as he started the bath. Once it was ready, they sat down like they did on the bed with Yoongi's back against Hoseok's chest.

They sat for a while, just feeling each other, but then moved so they could clean up. The fact that they were sitting in their own cum wasn't the nicest thought but it's not like they haven't been dirtier.

"Yoongi," Hoseok started. Yoongi hummed. Hoseok didn't even know if he had anything to say. He ended up with, "I love you."

"I love you more." Yoongi replied.

"Hm-mm, baby, don't start again." Hoseok said. When Hoseok tries to say _he_ loves _him_ more, they end up in a never-ending cycle of who loves who more.

"You just say that because you always lose."

Hoseok smiled and shook his head. He relents to Yoongi, not because he doesn't love him but because he didn't feel like arguing about it (even if it was playful).

"Come here." He said.

Yoongi turned around. Hoseok brushed the hair out of his face and looked at him for a moment. He was too beautiful. Hoseok kissed him, slow and soft. He set his hands on his thighs and rubbed them with his thumbs.

"Hoseok," Yoongi whispered.

Hoseok hummed. Yoongi didn't say anything for a while, so he said, "Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Hoseok smiled. "Of course I do."

Yoongi cupped his face. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

Hoseok took one of his hands and moved it to his mouth to kiss. "Of course, baby, I feel it right now."

"Good." Yoongi mumbled. "Sometimes I'm worried I don't express it."

Hoseok shook his head. He placed his hands on Yoongi's sides and ran them up and down. "You do. It's more actions than words, which I don't mind. I'm the same way."

Yoongi hummed. He moved to lay his head on Hoseok's chest. The tub wasn't the best place for this position but Hoseok scooted down to try to make it better.

"Could you... say it more often? I like hearing it." Yoongi asked.

"Of course, definitely." Hoseok said. "Do you feel it when I don't say it?"

"Of course." Yoongi said.

Hoseok grinned. He wondered how many times they were going to say that phrase. "Good. I'll remember to say it more."

"Thank you." Yoongi said quietly.

"No problem." Hoseok told him. He ran his fingers up and down Yoongi's spine. "Do you want to try something else? Like we tried the mirror?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

Yoongi hummed. "Maybe we can try a gag. And a blindfold. I don't know about bondage yet."

"But you love talking." Hoseok said.

"Yeah, well... I don't know. We can try it and see if I like it. If I don't I'll just take it off."

"Okay. I'll order one." Hoseok told him.

Yoongi snuggled further into him. "And maybe you can spank me. But not too rough."

Hoseok didn't think he was this kinky. But it was good they were talking about it. "I don't know if I'd want to hurt you like that but I'll try."

Yoongi smiled. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay." Hoseok said. Spanking was a bit much in his eyes, but they do get a little rough so it's not too much of a difference.

"I really love you."

Hoseok grinned. "I really love _you_."

Yoongi cuddled even closer.


	41. Jookyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Changkyun said, nodding.

Honestly, Jooheon wasn't sure if _he_ wanted to. They've been best friends for who knows how long, and now they're just going to fuck? It's because they were dared to kiss, he knows that, but didn't know it'd turn into something more. At least Changkyun was hot.

"Okay," Jooheon murmured. He cupped Changkyun's face and kissed him. He was a good kisser, too, so that helped.

Changkyun set his hand on Jooheon's hip. He rubbed him with his thumb, his fingers inching his shirt. Jooheon took it off himself. They were sitting next to each other on his bed. Changkyun was making his way into his lap.

"You're gonna top, right?" Changkyun asked.

Jooheon nodded. Changkyun was now straddling him so he took off his shirt. Changkyun scooted closer until Jooheon could feel he was getting hard.

"Jooheon," Changkyun whispered. Jooheon hummed. He found it a little odd how talkative he was but maybe that would help with the awkwardness. "Can I blow you?"

"Of course." Jooheon told him, smiling. How could he say no?

Changkyun knelt in front of him on the floor. He helped take off Jooheon's pants. Jooheon was about to take off his underwear but Changkyun had his hand on him, rubbing his cock. Jooheon let out a satisfied sigh. Changkyun pumped him a few times to get him fully hard.

Finally, he pulled down his underwear. Jooheon held his base as Changkyun took him into his mouth. Jooheon sighed again, his brow furrowing. Changkyun's lips went past his head and he set his hand on Jooheon's. He was going slower than Jooheon expected.

"You like foreplay, don't you?" Jooheon asked, smiling a bit.

"You don't?"

Jooheon shrugged. "No one I've been with ever did much. Haven't fucked in a while either."

"Then that should be more reason to do it, right?" Changkyun asked with a smile.

Jooheon smirked. He moaned when Changkyun went back to blowing him. Jooheon ran his hands through his hair. He was hot, and even hotter in this position. Changkyun set his hands on his thighs.

Changkyun was slow and teasing but Jooheon found he didn't mind too much. Maybe since he hasn't been with someone recently, so he wanted to savor it. He got Changkyun off of him only when he was about to cum.

"Undress. Hands and knees." Jooheon told him.

Changkyun moved quickly, quicker than Jooheon expected. He seemed to be more eager than Jooheon was. Nonetheless, Jooheon got the lube from his bedside table. He poured some on Changkyun's hole and rubbed it around.

Changkyun was moaning before Jooheon even entered a finger. He smiled as he pushed one in, Changkyun's sounds getting louder.

"Remember apartment walls aren't the thickest." Jooheon told him.

"Sorry," Changkyun whispered.

Jooheon thrusted his finger. Changkyun whined. Jooheon added another, eliciting more noises from him. It was amusing and arousing at the same time. He moved those two around to search for his g-spot.

He knew he found it when Changkyun flinched and arched his back. Jooheon massaged it. Changkyun was a lot more sensitive than he expected but he wasn't complaining. Jooheon thrusted his fingers for a bit longer before scissoring them to prepare for his third finger.

After a few moments of scissoring, he took them out and rubbed his hole. He was not expecting the next words out of Changkyun's mouth.

"No, daddy, please, more."

Jooheon froze, his hand slowly leaving Changkyun. There's been too many surprises during one fuck.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." Changkyun started. He turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, don't be mad."

Jooheon cocked his head to the side. Things made sense now, especially how responsive he was to his orders. It was cute, in a way.

"I'm not mad. What else do you like?"

Changkyun looked away. "Um... things that go with being submissive, I guess. I was slow blowing you in hopes you'd boss me around..."

Jooheon smirked. He's heard of kinky things like this but wasn't into it. He doesn't know how Changkyun has hidden this from him for so long. For some reason, he liked it.

"You can call me daddy if you want."

Changkyun perked up. "Really? Are you sure?"

Jooheon nodded. He was getting needy and the word wasn't a turn-on or a turn-off. "I'll try to be bossy, too, but I don't know how I'll do."

Changkyun looked like Jooheon just told him the best news in the world. He tried to thank him but Jooheon was moving him back into position. He entered two fingers again, making Changkyun yelp. He added the third. Liking it rough is part of being submissive, right? Jooheon wouldn't know. But Changkyun seems to be fine with it.

Jooheon thrust and scissored his fingers for a few minutes. Changkyun was whining and calling him daddy the whole time. Soon enough, Jooheon got up to get the condom.

Changkyun flipped to his back. Jooheon kneeled behind him and rolled the condom on. He looked up at Changkyun, who nodded. Jooheon pushed in, releasing a sigh. He pulled him closer. Changkyun groaned and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Jooheon rolled his hips. They both moaned in response. He decided to try to be dominant. "Do I feel good, baby?"

Changkyun moaned at just his words. "Yes, daddy, feels amazing. Please talk dirty to me."

Jooheon grinned. He grabbed Changkyun's hips and started thrusting. Changkyun was delightfully warm and tight; Jooheon's missed this. He leaned on the bed next to his shoulders for better leverage. Changkyun's legs were tight around him.

"Mhmm, daddy, you feel so good. Harder, please." Changkyun asked.

Jooheon liked his begs. Maybe he _was_ into this. Maybe Changkyun ignited something in him and now he's going to be dominant with everyone he fucks.

Either way, he wanted to hear more.

"Tell me how you want it." Jooheon said.

Changkyun whimpered. "I want it hard and fast, daddy. I need you so badly."

"Naughty." Jooheon said, grinning.

"Yes, daddy." Changkyun whined.

"Such a slut." Jooheon tried. He slowed his movements in case Changkyun was going to reject his words.

Changkyun only moaned louder. "Fuck yes, daddy, I'm your slut. Faster, please."

Jooheon smiled. He did what he was told. Changkyun begged to be touched after a couple of minutes, so Jooheon jerked him off.

"I want you to cum on my face, daddy." Changkyun said once he was done.

Jooheon slowed his thrusts. _That_ was hot. He pulled out and crawled up to Changkyun's face. Changkyun automatically opened his mouth. Jooheon took off the condom before pumping himself, soon cumming on his face like he was asked. Jooheon tried to aim into his mouth but some of his load landed elsewhere, like his eyes. Changkyun didn't seem to mind.

After, Jooheon bent down to kiss him. He only gave him a peck since he didn't want to taste his own cum. He then got up and got tissues to clean Changkyun.

Changkyun let out small whimpers as he was cleaned up. Jooheon threw the tissues and condom away, then sat next to the other. Changkyun sat up.

"Now I'm embarrassed..." He said, looking down.

Jooheon laughed. "Don't be. I liked it. I think you made me kinky."

Changkyun laughed and shook his head. After a pause, he said, "Do you think... would you do it again?"

Jooheon thought for a moment. "Probably." He then said.

"Um... would you want to go on a date, too?"

He took a bit longer to think about this one. "Yeah." He eventually said.

Changkyun smiled. "Cool."

Jooheon chuckled. "We should clean up. I'm gonna take a shower." He said, getting up.

"Can I join?"

Jooheon looked back at him. He looked cute, sitting on his heels with his hands between his legs. Jooheon was seeing him in a new light, one where he didn't mind if they showered together.

"Okay." Jooheon answered.

Changkyun scrambled off the bed, making Jooheon laugh once again.


	42. Vminkook

"He's cute, yeah, but is he compatible with us?"

"Tae, look, his bio says _open to just about anything_ and we already matched, I think he's compatible."

"No, I mean personality-wise. I know he doesn't care about being poly. I want us to click since he's pretty cute."

Jimin nudged him with his elbow. "Cuter than me?" he asked, smiling.

Taehyung grinned and shook his head. "No one's cuter than you."

Jimin pecked his lips. "I'll message him."

Taehyung watched him type out a text. This guy, Jeongguk, was one of the few people they've matched with on Tinder. They've matched with some men that seemed to mean well, only to find out they were fetishists. But Jeongguk seemed genuine.

They continued talking and watching TV as they waited for Jeongguk's response. It came a couple of minutes later.

_Hi! You both are really cute :)_

"Aw, he's adorable." Jimin said. Taehyung saw him respond with, _We think you're cute too :) this is Jimin btw._

"Ask him when we can meet." Taehyung said.

"Right now? I feel like we should wait a bit." Jimin said.

"But I like talking in person more." Taehyung said, cuddling closer.

"I know. But I don't want to scare him off. Maybe tomorrow." Jimin told him.

_Hi Jimin :) are you two together rn?_

_Yep, we're watching TV. What are you doing? Jimin responded._

Taehyung took the phone and went to Jeongguk's profile. He really was cute. He had brown hair, big brown eyes, and a sweet smile. He was younger than them. His bio said he liked gaming, music, and videography. He seemed like a good match for them.

_Currently I'm talking to you and wasting time on twitter. I have a question, if you don't mind. How long have you two been together?_

Jimin was about to respond when Jeongguk texted again. _And how long have you been looking for someone else? I guess that's two questions, sorry._

Jimin said, _No worries! We've been together for about a year and have been looking for someone for a few months. How long have you been looking? Or are you already dating?_

"I think if he was dating he'd say it in his profile." Taehyung said.

"Just making sure." Jimin replied.

_I've just been looking for a few weeks and I'm not dating anyone. And not to be weird but I'm kinda new to this poly thing so could you maybe explain it to me? I get the liking more than one person at once thing but I don't know how the relationship would work since I've only heard about monogamous ones._

"He's so cute." Taehyung mumbled. "Hopefully he really is poly and not still confused."

"Yeah." Jimin said. He replied with, _Relationships differ between everyone, in some everyone interacts and in some it's more linear. With Taehyung and I we're looking for someone to join both of us. We'd act like any other couple, just with three. When did you start wanting a poly relationship?_

_I had a boyfriend a while ago and started liking someone else but he didn't like that. So I was kinda planning on dating someone poly then go look for someone else if we wanted. It sounds weird to be looking for two people at once but idk. I found you two and you're both cute and interesting so I think I got lucky._

"I wanna meet him." Taehyung whined. "Just ask him right now."

Jimin laughed. "If he gets scared it's your fault."

_I think you did too ;) do you think we could meet up soon? Taehyung likes talking in person._

Taehyung scoffed. He took the phone and texted, _Jimin likes talking in person too he just decided to throw me under the bus._

Jimin only laughed again.

_You two are cute. And sure, but I warn you I'm pretty awkward. We can go and eat so we can talk?_

_You're adorable so I'm sure it'll be fine. When are you free? We're not doing anything this weekend._ Jimin said.

Taehyung was getting excited. The last partner they had wasn't the best. They're fine with just each other, really, but wanted someone else to spice things up. Both sexually and romantically.

_I don't think I am either. Saturday evening?_

_Sure. You fine with just a Starbucks or something?_

Jeongguk said he was. They texted a bit more about details before Jimin said they had to go. Taehyung was about to ask why, then remembered they were going to make dinner when they got sucked into Tinder.

When Saturday came the two were more anxious than they expected.

"I'm nervous." Taehyung said. They were almost ready to leave.

"Really? Me too." Jimin said.

"Probably because he's so hot." Taehyung told him.

"Yeah. But I'm sure he's nervous too." Jimin said, walking towards the door.

"Because we're so hot?" Taehyung said, smiling. He wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist once they were outside.

"Of course." Jimin said with a grin.

Jeongguk was already there when they arrived. They ordered their drinks before sitting with him.

"Hi. How have you been?" Jimin started. Taehyung also greeted him.

"I've been good. This is the only thing I'm doing today, so. You?" Jeongguk said, smiling a bit.

"Then we can take all the time we need." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk smiled and looked away. Jimin chuckled. "We've both been good. Better now that you're here." Jimin said.

Taehyung smirked. Jeongguk was still looking away, running a hand through his hair so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. They had to leave to pick up their drinks, but when they came back, Jimin said, "I have a question."

Jeongguk told him to go on. "Who caught your eye first?" Jimin asked.

Jeongguk looked away again. Taehyung thought he was adorable. "I can't answer that."

"Oh, come on, I'm just curious. We won't be offended."

Jeongguk laughed slightly. "I don't know... Taehyung, I guess. But Jimin's the one who's been texting, so..."

"He's saying I'm cuter than you." Taehyung told Jimin, nudging him with his elbow.

"But he likes talking to me more." Jimin countered.

Jeongguk laughed and shook his head. "Stop, stop, you're both equal."

Taehyung smirked. It felt good that Jeongguk was more interested in him. "Your profile says you like taking videos. Are you a YouTuber or anything?" he asked.

"No, it's just for fun. I just film places I've been." Jeongguk answered.

"That's cool. I haven't been anywhere so I'll have to live vicariously through your videos." Jimin said.

Jeongguk smiled. It made the other two smile--he was that cute. "Then I'll show you some time. And, sorry, but I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

The two said they didn't mind and waved him off. Once they were alone, Taehyung said, "I wanna kiss him."

"Already?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung shrugged. "He's really cute."

"He is." Jimin said. "He's kinda shy, though. I don't think he'd be up for a kiss."

"I wanna fuck him too. I wonder if he's ever even had a threesome."

Jimin laughed. "You're too horny for your own good. He doesn't seem like the type to fuck on the first date. We can fuck when we get home."

"Good." Taehyung murmured. Jeongguk came back shortly and he pretended he wasn't just thinking about fucking him.

"Sorry. I have a question, though--do you guys live together?" Jeongguk asked.

"Yeah. Have been for a while." Jimin answered.

"What do you do for work?"

"I edit for a magazine." Taehyung replied.

"I'm assisting a vet at the moment." Jimin said.

Jeongguk looked impressed. "I just work at a restaurant..." He said, glancing away.

"Don't worry, you're still young." Taehyung said.

"I'm only one year younger than you, right?"

Jimin laughed while Taehyung playfully narrowed his eyes at him. "That was more of a diss on yourself than me." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk grinned and shrugged. There was a bout of comfortable silence that followed. Taehyung was thinking about kissing him again.

He leaned over to whisper in Jimin's ear, "I really wanna kiss him."

Jimin chuckled. "Ask." He said back, quietly.

Taehyung could feel Jeongguk's eyes on them. When he looked to him, Jeongguk acted like he wasn't staring.

"Ggukie," Taehyung started. Jeongguk looked surprised. "Can I call you that?" he then asked, receiving a nod. "What do you think about kissing on the first date?"

Jeongguk looked away once more, smiling a bit. "Oh, um... well, it's kind of romantic at the end, you know? I wouldn't mind..."

The two waited for him to finish his sentence. He didn't, but they soon guessed what he meant. It made Taehyung grin. "And we couldn't just let you go home by yourself, now could we?"

Jeongguk blushed. Taehyung loved it. Jimin did too, if him squeezing Taehyung's knee was any sign.

"So, Jeongguk, what do you do for fun? Any hobbies?" Jimin asked.

The conversation turned more casual. Taehyung didn't flirt as much although he liked the reactions it gave him. Eventually, they started walking Jeongguk back to his apartment. Both parties walked, and Taehyung and Jimin's place was farther away, but they didn't mind going to Jeongguk's with him.

Taehyung was glad his door was a bit secluded, not on the outside or anything. Jeongguk had loosened up as their date went on but now he looked nervous again.

"See you soon?" Jimin asked.

Jeongguk nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I'll text you."

Taehyung and him made eye contact. Taehyung smiled a bit. "Have a good rest of your day." He told him. Jeongguk closed his eyes as soon as Taehyung started leaning in.

It was more than a peck but not too passionate either. Taehyung liked his lips. Jeongguk blinked his eyes open, staring at Taehyung for a moment before looking to Jimin.

Jimin brought him in by the back of his neck. Jeongguk's eyes were wide and his lips were still parted when they broke away. Maybe two people was overwhelming for him. The two only smiled. He was too cute. 

Jimin gave Taehyung a short peck to make things even. Finally, they said their goodbyes and left after Jeongguk was safely inside.

"I think he's a keeper." Jimin said.

"Definitely." Taehyung replied, grinning


	43. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk was kinky. A BDSM test online said he was eighty-nine percent masochist and ninety-five percent degradee. He liked just about everything he came across on Tumblr or PornHub. The thing was, he's never actually had kinky sex.

His boyfriend's and his adventures were pretty vanilla. He wasn't complaining--they haven't been together for long and have only fucked a handful of times. They've mostly had some light begging. But Taehyung knew all about his kinks and was willing to help act them out. And Jeongguk thought he was finally ready to.

"What do you wanna do, baby?" Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk smiled. "Everything."

Taehyung chuckled. "Everything?"

Jeongguk nodded. He wanted to be spanked, to hear the words _daddy, slut_ , and _breed_ , to be used, to be hurting by the end of it. He wanted Taehyung to fuck his hole and mouth and not care if he was crying. He wanted to be put in revealing clothes and pose however Taehyung desired or tied up for his viewing pleasure.

"If you want. I'll try my best." Taehyung said, holding his neck to kiss him. They were sitting on their bed.

Jeongguk knew Taehyung didn't have the same kinks he did. He did like to be dominant, though. He once said he gets turned on by Jeongguk getting turned on. Jeongguk thought he was extremely lucky to have someone like him.

"Thank you." Jeongguk whispered.

"No problem." Taehyung said with a smile. He deepened the kiss, setting his hand on Jeongguk's side. He gave him a comforting squeeze.

Jeongguk really was in love. They haven't said it yet but he's thinking he will soon. Nonetheless, he was getting excited imagining things so he moved to straddle him.

"Taehyungie," Jeongguk said. Taehyung hummed. Jeongguk didn't have anything to say, he just wanted to say his name. "Taehyung." He repeated, a bit whinier.

"Excited?" Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk hummed a yes. He moved closer to press them together. He wanted to get on with it but knew the foreplay would be half the fun. Thankfully, Taehyung slid his hands to his ass under his pants.

Jeongguk whined into his mouth. "Hurry, baby." He whispered.

Taehyung's lips moved to his neck. His hands massaged his ass, rubbing and squeezing. "I'm in control, aren't I?" Taehyung murmured.

"Yes," Jeongguk said. He almost said _daddy_ but waited too long.

Taehyung moved him to the bed. He slid his hands down his sides before taking off his pants. Jeongguk spread his legs a bit, his erection prominent in his thin underwear. Taehyung's eyes held lust as he rubbed his thighs.

"You're so beautiful." Taehyung told him.

"Thank you." Jeongguk said. He kept wanting to say _daddy_ but always hesitated. Maybe things needed to be more intense for him to say it.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

Jeongguk bit his lip. "I want all of you, Taehyung, everything you can give me. I want you to do whatever you want to me. Please never stop touching me."

Taehyung smirked. He did what he was told as he moved to kneel over him, his hands travelling up to his chest. He took his shirt off. Jeongguk whimpered as he started playing with his nipples.

"Sensitive."

"Yes, daddy." Jeongguk whispered. The word came out weaker than he expected. Taehyung didn't seem to notice.

"We're gonna have to get toys for you." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk nodded. He wished they had some before they tried out their kinks but wasn't too disappointed.

"I want... a cock ring and nipple clamps. And gags and rope and vibrators." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung grinned. He leaned down and replaced a hand with his mouth. Jeongguk moaned. Taehyung kept brushing against his cock, making him even needier.

"Touch me, please." Jeongguk asked.

"Not yet." Taehyung said. He kissed down his stomach, stopping right before his underwear. Jeongguk whined as he took it off. Then, Taehyung sat next to him and patted his lap.

Jeongguk hurried over to sit. Taehyung moved him to lay instead. Jeongguk's heart raced and he grabbed Taehyung's shin to ground himself.

"You're naughty, baby. So dirty." Taehyung said, his hand rubbing his ass.

Jeongguk hummed out a response. Taehyung's fingers slipped under his boxers, taking it off. Taehyung has touched his ass before, of course, but this was completely different. He was soft and light instead of how he squeezes him when he's being ridden.

It didn't last long. "I'll give you four. Count for me." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk whimpered at the first spank, getting out a weak _one_. Taehyung went to the other cheek for the second. Jeongguk squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not let the tears fall. It hurt more than he expected and the sting made his eyes water. He kept counting. Taehyung gave the last two then pulled him to sit up.

"Good?" Taehyung whispered, wiping away the tears.

Jeongguk nodded. He thought he'd like it more. Taehyung wrapped his hand around his cock, making him almost forget about the pain. He let out a relieved sigh.

"I wanna blow you." Jeongguk said. He loved the touch but wanted to return it since they've been focusing on him.

Taehyung took off his shirt. Jeongguk moved to his knees and helped Taehyung take off his pants and underwear. Jeongguk took him into his mouth as soon as possible.

"How rough?" Taehyung asked. His grip was tight on his hair.

"I don't care, I told you to use me." Jeongguk responded.

Taehyung thrust into his mouth. He got more forceful until he was holding Jeongguk's head and fucking his mouth.

Jeongguk's throat hurt and new tears were forming. Was he supposed to feel like this? It wasn't as satisfying as he thought it'd be. He let Taehyung continue for as long as he wanted.

As soon Taehyung let go of him he moved up to kiss him. He wanted something soft. Taehyung wiping his face again helped.

"You wanna try something?" Taehyung asked.

"Okay." Jeongguk said. Maybe he'll enjoy whatever this is.

"You said you like things in public, right?" Taehyung started. "How about we fuck in front of the window? Show people how much of a slut you are?"

Jeongguk bit his lip. He's sure he'll like this. The word sent heat to his groin, so that was a good sign. "Finger me first." He asked.

"Of course." Taehyung said, his mouth on his jaw.

They moved to the window. They had curtains and blinds, so Jeongguk wasn't exposed right away. He leaned on the dresser right next to it as Taehyung poured on the lube. Taehyung then opened the curtains but kept the blinds closed.

Jeongguk's heart raced once again. It was exhilarating thinking he could be seen like this. Taehyung pushed in a finger, making him moan. He quickly went to two but Jeongguk didn't mind.

After a few minutes, Taehyung whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna open the blinds, okay?"

Jeongguk nodded. Their apartment was a few stories up, the window facing the parking lot. Taehyung surprised Jeongguk by pulling the blinds up, not just opening the slats. He whimpered as he looked outside. His fast heartbeat was becoming more due to fear than excitement.

Taehyung entered a third finger. Jeongguk's legs wobbled a bit, his eyes glued to the parking lot. So far there's only been cars. In a few moments, though, one pulled up and parked. He watched the people get out.

"Stop, stop, stop," Jeongguk repeated. He stepped away, pushing into Taehyung and making him pull out his fingers. He sat down in the corner, his knees drawn up and his head in his hands.

Things were quiet. He heard Taehyung close the blinds and curtains before sitting in front of him. He set his hand on Jeongguk's arm and rubbed it.

Jeongguk tried to calm his breathing. He knew he was overreacting but couldn't help it. This has been one of the worst fucks he's had.

"Talk to me, baby." Taehyung said quietly.

He'd managed to calm down a bit. He lifted his head to see Taehyung looking worried.

"I don't know..." Jeongguk tried. "The... the only thing I really liked was when you called me a slut."

Taehyung's brow furrowed. "Why didn't you stop sooner?"

"I don't know... I thought I would like all that, I was _supposed_ to. I don't know what happened." Jeongguk said.

"You don't have to like anything, bunny. Don't force yourself."

"But why didn't I like it? Why do I like thinking about it and watching it but can't do it in person?"

Taehyung shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure a lot of people are like that."

Jeongguk stared off into space. He doesn't understand. "I'm sorry."

"No, Ggukie, don't. I'm happy as long as you're happy, okay?" Taehyung said.

Jeongguk nodded. "I think... I think I wanna try toys, though. I think they'd be... more fun. And bondage but I don't know how that'd be, considering right now."

"We can try anything you want, baby. Just tell me if you ever don't like it."

He nodded again. Jeongguk moved closer, sitting in between Taehyung's legs. He put his arms around his neck while Taehyung's were around his waist.

"Are you still hard?" Jeongguk asked.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then no." Taehyung answered. "How about we take a bath? Clean you up and soothe your spanks."

Jeongguk smiled. He kissed him, slow and passionate. "Sounds nice."

"I wanna give them kisses." Taehyung mumbled.

Jeongguk chuckled. "You wanna kiss my ass?"

"Maybe." Taehyung said, smiling into the kiss.  
"I can't say no to that." Jeongguk replied.


	44. Minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut (somnophilia)

What made everything better was how heavy a sleeper Jimin was. Namjoon has made him cum without waking him up a few times. He loved it.

He also loved how Jimin always slept in only a pair of underwear and a shirt. He probably does it on purpose. He was wearing such right now, laying beside Namjoon on his side with one knee pulled up. Namjoon ran his hand down his side. He moved to his ass and rubbed it.

Jimin didn’t even shift. Namjoon pulled the cover away and sat up. He pushed up Jimin’s shirt to reveal his back and side. His skin was always so soft, Namjoon loved touching him whenever and wherever he could. He could just barely see the curves and pulls of his form in the darkness but knew he was gorgeous.

Namjoon crawled to kneel behind him, making sure to be quiet. He slid down Jimin’s underwear. His position meant Namjoon couldn’t get it all the way off, only just below his ass. Namjoon bent down to kiss him.

He kissed up his back as his hand went to his front. He rubbed his cock until he felt he was getting hard. Next, he reached to the nightstand to get the lube.

Namjoon moved to sit next to him, at his back. He squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed it on Jimin’s hole. Jimin shifted then, releasing a small whine. Namjoon smirked. He slowly entered a finger. He typically goes to four fingers so Jimin would wake up from pleasure instead of pain.

And it’s easy to go so slow when Jimin’s not awake to beg. Namjoon usually takes half the time stretching him open. Jimin lifted his leg a bit right before Namjoon entered a second finger. He took his time to thrust and scissor them.

Jimin let out a quiet moan. It was one of Namjoon’s favorite sounds. He rubbed himself through his pants, but only for a few seconds so he wouldn’t get too needy. He was good at waiting since he always took so long with Jimin.

He eased in his third finger after a few minutes. Jimin shifted more to his stomach, his back arching. His small whines and the noises from the lube filled the room. Namjoon ran his hand up and down his side as he fingered him, sometimes playing with his nipple.

Jimin’s moans got louder when Namjoon finally entered his fourth finger. Namjoon doesn’t fuck him everytime, instead just fingering and jerking him off, but this way was a lot more pleasurable for him. When he doesn’t he jerks himself off onto him.

Eventually, Namjoon crawled to kneel behind him. Jimin shifted all the way to his stomach as Namjoon pushed in. Namjoon poured on a little more lube and started thrusting. He let out a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes.

He tries not to be too loud but sometimes it’s difficult. Not only how it felt, but Jimin’s sounds were also a big turn on. And Namjoon did like the fact that he was asleep, but not as much as Jimin did. They mostly did this for him.

Jimin whimpered. Namjoon’s hands were on the bed next to him for leverage. They both moaned as he thrusted. It didn’t take too long for him to get close to his climax, and he knew Jimin was even closer.

Namjoon soon pulled out and came onto his hole. Jimin liked waking up to it, same with his own load. And this was less laundry. Namjoon realized Jimin was rolling his hips into the bed, making him smile. Namjoon pulled up his boxers and gently turned him over to his side. He started rubbing him through his underwear, drawing out more whines.

“Namjoon,” Jimin breathed

He didn’t know if Jimin was awake yet, since he talks in his sleep like this sometimes, but pumped faster. Soon enough, Jimin was cumming with a few more moans of his boyfriend’s name.

After, Namjoon wiped himself up with a tissue. He laid next to Jimin, who cuddled up next to him.

“Thank you.” Jimin whispered.

“Thank you.” Namjoon repeated. He was pretty lucky to be able to get off basically whenever he wanted.

The two fell asleep with thoughts of each other on their minds.


	45. Vminkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of with the other vminkook but not too much

Taehyung’s kiss pushed him against the counter. He kept going, making Jeongguk lean back. Jeongguk looked shocked when they broke apart.

“He’s so cute, Jimin.” Taehyung complained, his eyes scanning Jeongguk’s face.

Jimin came up next to them. He touched Jeongguk’s chin to bring him into a kiss, this one much softer. “You okay?” Jimin then asked.

“Yes, please. I mean, yes, I am.” Jeongguk rushed, nodding.

Taehyung smirked. He set his hand on Jeongguk’s hip and inched up his shirt. “So cute. I can’t wait to have you under me.”

Jeongguk swallowed visibly.

“He looks scared, Tae, slow down.” Jimin said. He placed his hand on his arm and asked, “Are you scared?”

“A little.” Jeongguk answered, his voice weak.

“Then we’ll let you call the shots for a bit.”

Taehyung was a little disappointed but didn’t show it. His thumb rubbed his hip.

“No, I want--I want,” Jeongguk tried.

Taehyung stepped closer, close enough that they were touching. “Don’t be shy, baby. All we want to do is please you.”

Jeongguk rubbed his eyes. “Just… just give me a second.”

The other two stepped away and stopped touching him. Taehyung knew there was a good and bad kind of being overwhelmed and Jeongguk seemed to be the bad kind. Taehyung wanted to show him the good kind.

“I want you two.” Jeongguk eventually said, dropping his hands. “I really do. I want to be… under your control. Just slower.”

“No problem, baby. Be vocal. Make sure to tell us what you do and don’t like.” Jimin said with a smile. He dipped down to his neck to kiss him. Taehyung held his hand and heard Jimin ask about the bedroom.

Jeongguk led them to it. Taehyung hopes he’ll be more comfortable since he’s at his own place. Once there, Jimin asked, “Do you have any toys or anything?”

Taehyung frowned. The only toy he likes is rope--he likes being with somebody and them only.

“No, um, sorry…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Come here, honey.” Jimin said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him.

Jeongguk did what he was told. Taehyung stepped up next to Jimin, looking around Jeongguk’s room. It was a typical early-twenty year old’s room. He had a few posters and a desktop.

“Are you bottom or switch?” Jimin asked, his hand on his thigh.

“Um, bottom, I think. Taehyung’s giving me top vibes but you seem kinda not so I’m thinking…”

Jimin smiled. “I wouldn’t mind that. Have you been top before?”

Jeongguk shook his head. Taehyung sat on the other side of him, tilted towards him with his hand on his thigh. “Minnie’s pretty bratty when he’s bottom, you sure you can handle it?” he whispered in his ear.

Jeongguk didn’t really answer, only giving a grunt. Maybe he was too distracted by Taehyung’s mouth on his ear.

“It’s okay if you change your mind, bunny. We’re here to focus on you.” Jimin told him.

“You keep saying that but I want you two to enjoy it too.”

“We will, don’t worry. Half of the pleasure is from your reactions.” Taehyung said. He slid his hand up to cup his crotch, not rubbing but just holding.

“Fuck, Taehyung.” Jeongguk whispered.

Taehyung grinned. “He’s sensitive, Jimin, this’ll be fun.”

Jimin got up and pushed Jeongguk to lay down. He took off his shirt, then Taehyung helped him with Jeongguk’s. Taehyung ran a hand down his front. He was toned and Taehyung loved it.

Taehyung started undoing his belt while Jimin kissed his chest. When Taehyung began pulling down his pants, Jimin sat up and kissed him. Taehyung kept one hand on Jeongguk’s crotch and put the other on Jimin’s neck.

“You guys are so hot.” Jeongguk breathed.

They both smiled. “Thank you.” Jimin replied.

Taehyung went to his jaw. He rubbed Jeongguk slightly, just a finger going back and forth. “We’re focusing on you, bun, since we’ve already figured each other out. Now we need to figure you out.” He said, looking to the younger.

Jeongguk nodded. Jimin took off Taehyung’s shirt before kissing his chest. Taehyung discarded Jeongguk’s pants and rubbed him through his underwear. He found he was pretty average-sized, but that didn’t matter.

Taehyung slid down Jeongguk’s underwear. They made eye contact as he rubbed his inner thigh, right next to his cock and his fingers close to his hole. Jeongguk spread his legs a bit.

“Do you like being teased? Edged?” Taehyung asked.

“Um, not sure.” Jeongguk answered.

Jimin moved to kneel over him. “Taehyung’s amazing at teasing. It’ll be terrible but that’s how you know it’s good.”

Taehyung set his hand on Jimin’s ass and squeezed. He saw him kiss around Jeongguk’s face and say, “He likes his subs exposed. He usually takes off his own clothes at the last minute. Does that sound nice?”

Jeongguk nodded again. Taehyung looked at him, making sure he wasn’t scared. He looked a little nervous but otherwise okay.

“Come here, Jimin, let’s eat him out.” Taehyung said.

Jimin smiled and moved to the end of the bed. They spread his legs, pushing them up and out of the way. Jeongguk whined quietly. Jimin kneeled on the floor and kissed his thigh, making him get louder. Taehyung kissed down from his knee to near his cock, ever so slightly kissing his balls.

Jeongguk whimpered. He moved his legs but the two had a firm hold on them. Jimin finally went to his hole. Taehyung stayed on his balls and thigh. Jimin was right--he did like teasing. Jimin got bratty, which was enjoyable, but Jeongguk seemed like the opposite. He seemed to be falling apart from just this.

“More,” Jeongguk asked.

Taehyung smirked. He assumes Jimin hasn’t penetrated yet, only licking and kissing. Then it sounded like he gave in due to Jeongguk’s moan. Taehyung moved to sit next to him, his hand on his stomach. He trailed a finger up and down his cock.

“You’re so cute. I can’t get over it.” He said.

“Thank you,” Jeongguk responded. He squirmed under them but they both still had a hold on his legs. “Fuck, Jimin…” he whispered.

Taehyung grinned. He rubbed Jeongguk’s tip with his thumb and forefinger, making him arch his back. “I kinda want both of us to fuck him.” Taehyung said.

“Whatever he wants.” Jimin said.

“I haven’t… I’ve never--” Jeongguk tried, being cut off by a moan. He reached out a hand and it landed on Taehyung’s thigh.

“Do you wanna try?” Taehyung asked. He took his hand away and set it on Jeongguk’s.

Jeongguk inched it up to his crotch. Taehyung let him rub him. “I don’t know…” He said.

“It feels nice. Jimin can start prepping you and if you change your mind then at least you’ll get fisted.” Taehyung said.

Jeongguk nodded. Jimin had stopped to stay updated, so he saw Jeongguk’s nod. He asked for the lube then got it out of the nightstand. Before he entered a finger, Taehyung made him move to his hands and knees.

Taehyung sat in front of him, wanting to see his blissful expressions. He cupped his face and kissed him. “You really are adorable.” He mumbled.

“You are too. Both of you.” Jeongguk said.

“Hear that, baby? He called you adorable.” Taehyung told Jimin.

“Mm-hmm, thank you.” Jimin responded. It looked like he added another finger based on Jeongguk’s moan.

“Have you ever been fisted?” Taehyung asked, sitting back. He brushed the hair out of Jeongguk’s face and pet it.

Jeongguk shook his head. Taehyung smiled. “Don’t worry, Jimin will take good care of you.” He said. Then, to Jimin, “Be sure to go slow, babe.”

“Of course, I’d never want to hurt our baby boy.” Jimin said.

Jeongguk whimpered. Taehyung smiled once again. “Have you ever had a threesome?” he then asked.

Jeongguk shook his head. “Damn. Is it weird that I'm turned on by your innocence?” Taehyung questioned.

“A little.” Jimin answered. Taehyung’s sure he was up to three fingers by now.

Jeongguk between them was also turning him on. “You wanna blow me, bunny?” he asked, pushing down his clothes. Jeongguk took him into his mouth as soon as possible.

Taehyung let out a satisfied sigh and tangled his fingers in his hair. Jimin occasionally used his mouth as his continued, and it was making Jeongguk widen his legs until he was almost to the bed. Jimin only lifted him back up. Jeongguk was too distracted to keep blowing Taehyung by the time Jimin’s whole hand was in.

“Feel good?” Taehyung asked, raising his head up. Jeongguk eyes fluttered closed and he nodded. Taehyung lifted him a bit further to kiss his neck. “Maybe I should fist him since I have a bigger hand.”

Jimin chuckled. “He seems pretty content with me.”

Taehyung moved to stand next to Jimin. “I meant to stretch him.” He said. Taehyung replaced Jimin’s hand for his own. There wasn’t too much of a difference but it did make Jeongguk whine.

Jimin sat next to him on the bed. Taehyung noticed he was undressed now. Jimin ran his hand up and down his back, then went to his chest to play with his nipple. Jeongguk moaned.

“So sensitive. God, I love it.” Jimin said, smiling. He looked under him and said, “And he’s leaking, Tae, how cute.”

Taehyung grinned. After a few more moments, he took his hand away and said, “Ready?”

“Yes, please.” Jeongguk whimpered. Taehyung pumped himself a few times, seeing Jimin doing the same. “You want both of us still? Or do you wanna fuck me?” Jimin asked.

“Both of you.” Jeongguk answered, rolling over to his back. Taehyung saw that he  _ was _ leaking precum.

Taehyung and Jimin got into position, on their backs and facing each other so Jeongguk would be in the middle. Jeongguk poured on more lube before lowering onto them.

All three of them moaned. Jimin and Taehyung, especially Jimin, haven’t had as much attention so their noises were a bit more relieved. Jeongguk went down about halfway before moving back up.

“Good? Doesn’t hurt?” Jimin asked. He was holding both of their bases to help guide themselves in.

“Mm-hmm, really good.” Jeongguk said. He lowered further down this time.

Taehyung loved that they were taking a few of his firsts--his first threesome and first double penetration. He hoped Jeongguk was glad it was with them too.

Soon enough, Jeongguk was bouncing at a pace he liked. His moans were music to Taehyung’s ears. Although Jeongguk didn’t need any help, Taehyung had his hand on his ass.

“Fuck, guys, I’m gonna cum so soon.” Jeongguk told them.

Taehyung smiled. “Whenever you want, baby.” He said. Usually he likes edging but decided to be nice since this was their first time.

Jeongguk was jerking himself off in a few minutes. He tried to keep bouncing afterwards, but they could tell he was too worn out and told him he could get off. Taehyung and Jimin sat up to kiss and pump each other as soon as he did.

Jeongguk was next to them, his hands and mouth all over them. The three kissed a few times, which was messy but arousing. After a short while, the two were cumming a couple of seconds apart from each other.

“Thank you.” Jeongguk breathed.

“Thank  _ you _ .” Jimin told him. They kissed chastely.

Jeongguk then leaned down and started cleaning them up with his tongue.

“God, so fucking perfect.” Taehyung groaned. He pet Jeongguk’s hair.

Jeongguk kissed both of them when he was done. “Thank you.” He repeated.

“No problem, sweetie.” Taehyung said with a smile. They were all breathing a bit heavily and were sweaty. He hasn’t felt this good in a while.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to regular sex.” Jeongguk said.

They laughed. “You like all the attention on you?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk nodded. “Yes, please.”

“I can’t wait to tie you up, then. He’d be adorable like that, wouldn’t he?” Taehyung asked Jimin.

Jimin nodded. “We’d take all the time we want with you.”

Jeongguk whined. “I’m not that good with waiting.”

“Hmm, even better.” Taehyung said, smirking. He kissed him once more. Jeongguk only whimpered.


	46. Kiheon+Changki

Kihyun was a whore and he knew it. And he didn't feel bad, really, because it's not like anything was serious. Who he's been with know there's no strings attached.

At the moment, he was with two of his bandmates. He's fooled around with all of them, but most have been one-time things. His current situation started with Changkyun who kept coming back for more, then getting with Jooheon who also couldn't get enough. Kihyun quite liked it--the secrecy and dirtiness of it all.

He didn't know how they would react if they found out about each other so he made sure to keep things on the down-low. Of course, since they all know Kihyun's been with everybody it wasn't too much of a deal, but he was being cautious of any jealousy.

Right now, Kihyun and Jooheon were making out. He wasn't going to tell any of them but he thinks Jooheon is the best kisser out of everybody. Changkyun was a close second, so it was interesting he was with him too.

"What do you want?" Kihyun asked. He had one hand on Jooheon's neck and the other on his thigh.

"Don't care. We should be quick, though." Jooheon answered.

Kihyun was asking if he wanted to get off or not. A lot of the time they just make out and currently he couldn't tell if Jooheon was hard or not. He decided to check by setting his hand on his crotch.

Jooheon took it away. "Hm-mm." He hummed, shaking his head slightly.

"Then what do we need to hurry for?" Kihyun asked, grinning. He leaned back a bit, seeing how red Jooheon's lips were. He liked it and knew his were the same.

Jooheon went to his jaw. They tried not to leave marks but knew they had makeup if needed. "Studio shit." Jooheon muttered.

Kihyun smiled. "I'm not stopping you from leaving."

Jooheon looked at him. "Your modesty is cute."

Kihyun laughed and shook his head. He hoped he wasn't blushing but probably was. "Just go." He told him.

Jooheon kissed him again. "Later, okay?" he asked against his lips.

"Yeah." Kihyun whispered. Jooheon pressed a few more kisses to his jaw before getting up. Kihyun watched him from the bed, then decided he should leave too since this was Jooheon's room.

Kihyun then had nothing to do. He had a thought to go find Changkyun but didn't want him to see his kiss-swollen lips. Instead, he wasted time on his phone.

A few hours later but before Jooheon got back, Changkyun came up to him. He sat next to him quietly. Kihyun didn't say anything because they were in the living room and the TV was on.

After a few moments, Changkyun scooted a bit closer. Kihyun had a feeling he knew what he was getting at but wanted Changkyun to come to him. And he did, saying Kihyun's name.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing at him.

Changkyun took Kihyun's hand and set it on his thigh. "I'm..." He trailed off.

Kihyun smirked. "What?"

"Needy." Changkyun whispered.

He was far, far more shy than Kihyun ever expected, but he liked it. Kihyun took advantage of it most of the time, like asking him to explain even if he already knew, just because he was so cute.

"You are? And what do you need?" Kihyun asked.

Changkyun whined childishly. He started getting up and pulled Kihyun along with him. They went to Changkyun's room and sat on the bed.

"You still haven't told me what you need." Kihyun said.

"You're the worst, you know that?" Changkyun said with a slight pout.

Kihyun smiled. "Just trying to be communicative."

Changkyun slid his hand up Kihyun's leg to his hip. "You." He said.

"Yeah, but what from me?" Kihyun asked. He leaned closer and brushed their lips together.

Changkyun slipped his hand under Kihyun's shirt. "I think... a blowjob. And whatever you want."

"You know what would be hot? If we sixty-nined."

Changkyun smiled. "Okay." He said, kissing him again. He moved his hand from his hip to his crotch.

Since he was with both of them, Kihyun kept comparing Jooheon and Changkyun. Jooheon liked to take things slow while Changkyun was sensitive and desperate. Kihyun was fine with either, thankfully. The others had their styles as well. He noticed none of them are too kinky, though, besides for Changkyun who likes to beg.

This position was a bit different but still vanilla. Kihyun liked it--he's only done it a few times. Changkyun seemed to like it, too, evident in his whines and grabs as Kihyun's ass. Kihyun knew they had to be quiet but quite liked his noises.

Kihyun left his room shortly after they both came and cleaned up. They didn't need the romantic after-sex cuddles like couples do. But, as he was heading to the bathroom to further clean, he was stopped by none other than Jooheon.

Jooheon didn't speak right away when he got to him. He scanned him, making Kihyun nervous.

"Who were you just with?"

"Myself." Kihyun answered.

"In Changkyun's room?"

"He has toys." Kihyun lied. He doesn't think any of them have toys.

"Really? Huh." Jooheon said. He seemed distracted. Kihyun internally sighed in relief. "You still down?"

Kihyun then remembered how Jooheon said he wanted him when he got back. He wasn't down, really, so he said, "Only you."

Jooheon hummed. "Okay. If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Kihyun said, smiling. He took Jooheon's hand and led him to his room. He doubted he'd want to get off again but switching between the two of them like this was a bit of a turn-on.

After Kihyun got him off he was finally able to take a shower.

But, like all good things, their adventures came to an end. Maybe not an end, but Kihyun was thinking one of them was going to get jealous. It started when him and Jooheon were getting a bit too loud.

Kihyun wasn't thinking of their volume at the moment, but the silence afterwards was almost deafening. This was the first time in a while they had actually fucked so it was easy to get carried away.

Jooheon noticed the quietness and said, "They'll probably just be annoyed. No big deal."

Kihyun nodded although it was a big deal to him. He had no idea how Changkyun would react if he knew he was seeing Jooheon at the same time. He could quite possibly not care at all, but Kihyun was still nervous.

They left the room at the same time. Kihyun almost had a heart attack when he saw Changkyun waiting for them at the end of the hall. Jooheon seemed curious, even more so when Changkyun said Kihyun's name quietly.

"Come here." Kihyun told him. He turned on his heel and went back to his room. Thankfully both of them followed. When the door was closed, he said, "I'm sorry."

"What's happening?" Jooheon asked.

"I thought he was with me." Changkyun murmured. He looked too upset for Kihyun's liking.

"Hey," Kihyun started, taking his hand. "I'm not _with_ anybody, got that? I thought we all knew that."

"I know, but..." Changkyun trailed off.

"I'm confused."

Kihyun turned to Jooheon. He thought about sitting on the bed but realized it probably wasn't the cleanest. "I've been fooling around with you two at the same time."

"Oh. Okay." Jooheon said. "I don't care. How are you so horny?"

Kihyun laughed. He was relieved but still had to deal with Changkyun. "Babe, why are you upset?" he asked.

Changkyun shrugged. "I don't know... I like all the attention on me..."

Kihyun smirked. He turned to Jooheon and asked, "Have you been with him?" and received a no. "He's cute. Needy." Kihyun said.

Jooheon chuckled. "Then maybe we can work something out."

"Like what?" Kihyun asked.

"Threesomes."

Kihyun liked that idea. Changkyun looked like he did too, his eyes wide and lips in a slight smile.

"And Changkyun can be bottom, yeah." Kihyun said. "You'd like that?"

Changkyun nodded. "But I'd want to keep doing stuff with Kihyun alone." Jooheon then said.

Changkyun nodded again, albeit less enthusiastically. "And maybe we could do stuff too?" he asked quietly.

Jooheon smirked. "Okay."

Kihyun was happy for them. They were both hot, imagining them together was a nice thought. "But more threesomes than alone, right?"

The two others nodded. Kihyun was happy for himself, too. "Good. But not right now since I'm tired."

"Me too." Jooheon chuckled.

Kihyun noticed he was still holding Changkyun's hand so he brought it up to his lips to kiss it before letting it go. He pecked Jooheon's cheek then left the room.

If they're having threesomes then maybe all of them could have an orgy. Kihyun let his thoughts wander for the rest of the day.


	47. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pornstar!jeongguk

"Holy fuck, Taehyung." Jeongguk said, closing the door with his back.

"What? Are you okay?" Taehyung asked from the couch. Taehyung was already at Jeongguk's place because if his shoot went poorly he wanted Taehyung as soon as possible afterwards.

"I'm perfect." Jeongguk told him. He sat next to him on the couch, immediately hugging and cuddling him.

"Oh, good, that's a relief. Tell me all about it." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk looked at him. "You sure?" he asked. He knew Taehyung was fine with his job but didn't want to flaunt it unnecessarily.

"Yeah, of course. I wanna hear what you like."

Jeongguk snuggled into him again and Taehyung pet his hair. He got comfortable before he launched into his story.

"Okay, so, I was kinda scared most of the time but in a good way. Nobody ever got too rough, which was a huge plus. They had us do kinda non-sexual things like holding weights for a while but it was okay. Us as in the subs, there were three of us and four doms. And they tied me up from the ceiling which I liked a lot. I got spanked and stuff, but again, not too rough. I told them beforehand I didn't want to bleed. And they really exploited my gag reflex but I didn't throw up. I don't know what else... we got a few videos out of it. I was mostly edged but got to cum a couple of times."

Taehyung hummed. His fingers in his hair was incredibly soothing. Although Jeongguk liked the shoot he just had he needed to be soft right now.

"Were you blindfolded and gagged and stuff?" Taehyung asked.

"Yeah, when I was tied up." Jeongguk answered.

"How do you say a safe word if you're gagged?"

"We decided on snapping. We can use that too, I think it's pretty good. But nobody used it."

Taehyung hummed again. Jeongguk was worried he was jealous but didn't want to ask.

"Oh, shit, I forgot the best part!" Jeongguk said. "So I was wearing lingerie and I think they really liked it. They kept staring at me and didn't want me to take it off, you know. But the panties came off eventually and--guess what they did? They shoved it up my ass, baby. But that's not it--then they put it in my mouth. I think it was one of my favorite things that happened. Please do that to me sometime."

Taehyung chuckled. "That is pretty hot. But wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"A little, but I didn't care." Jeongguk said. There was a pause. Then, he asked, "You're not upset, are you?"

"Hm? No, of course not. I love seeing you happy." Taehyung said, giving him a squeeze. "Did you cry?"

Jeongguk had to take a moment to take in the compliment. "Yeah, of course." He then said.

Taehyung cupped his face to bring him into a kiss. They didn't kiss much at the party, so he missed it a bit. Especially Taehyung's and how soft he was being.

"You'd do it again?" Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk shifted to face him, now sitting in his lap. "Definitely. As long as it doesn't get any rougher."

Taehyung moved his head back to look at him. Both of his hands were on Jeongguk's face, his thumbs rubbing his cheekbones. Jeongguk couldn't read his expression.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"How much I love you." Taehyung answered.

Jeongguk smiled. He kissed him again. He trailed over his cheek to his ear, eventually hugging him tightly. Now he was thinking about how much he loved him back.

Taehyung ran his fingers up and down his spine. "What else did they do?"

"I don't know... a lot. If I think about it anymore I'm going to get hard and I don't want to." Jeongguk said. He was sore and really just wanted to lay and cuddle with his boyfriend.

"You worn out, baby?" Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk nodded and hummed a yes. He was as close as possible, their chests pressed together and their heads side-by-side. Jeongguk had his hand in Taehyung's hair. It's been a while since he let the dye grow out and Jeongguk loved his natural color.

"How about we take a bath?"

Jeongguk moved to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. "Do you want to see all the marks?"

Taehyung paused. Jeongguk didn't think he would want to. Talking about being with other people and seeing the aftermath of it were different things.

"Honestly, I just want to lay and cuddle. And for you to take off your shirt." Jeongguk told him.

"Okay. But on the bed." Taehyung said.

They moved to their room, getting under the covers. Jeongguk straddled him again and made sure to be slow taking off Taehyung's shirt. Taehyung propped himself up on his elbows as Jeongguk slid his hands up his sides.

Jeongguk thought Taehyung was gorgeous so he wanted to take time revealing and studying every inch of him. He liked his stomach, how he didn't have abs and how soft it was. He went up to his chest. Jeongguk especially liked his nipple piercing. It's something he focuses on when they have sex.

Taehyung pulled off his shirt for him. Jeongguk's hands glided over his pecs to his shoulders. They were broad and he always felt safe in his embrace. Jeongguk could feel Taehyung's eyes on him but didn't care. He ghosted his fingers down his biceps. Again, Taehyung doesn't have much muscle but they still looked good.

Jeongguk moved back up to his neck. Taehyung tilted his head a bit so he could touch it. Jeongguk lightly went over the earrings on both of his ears before trailing his fingers down his jaw.

Taehyung took one of his hands to hold and Jeongguk finally made eye contact. They looked at each other for a second. Jeongguk loved his eyes too, and they seemed to be holding adoration.

"What's on your mind, bunny?" Taehyung asked.

"How this body is with your brain and how lucky I am."

He smiled. Jeongguk's heart always fluttered when he did. Taehyung pulled him down for a kiss. Jeongguk murmured, "Turn around," against his lips.

Taehyung flipped to his stomach, his arms under his head. Jeongguk sat next to him. He shimmied down his pants a little so he could better see the piercing on his lower back, where the dimples would be. The nipple one was Jeongguk's favorite in terms of sexiness and this one was his favorite for cuteness.

He trailed a finger around them in a figure eight. He leaned down and kissed next to both of them then travelled up his spine. When he got to his face he kissed his cheek, making Taehyung grin.

Jeongguk laid down next to him. Taehyung shifted to his side and they looked at each other. They didn't need to speak to know what each other was feeling.

"I really do want you to do the panty stuffing thing, please remember that." Jeongguk blurted.

Taehyung smiled. "I will. And anything else you liked."

Jeongguk tangled their legs together. "I was kinda in a daze but I think I'll be able to remember more later. And I'll tell you what I liked."

Taehyung hummed. He pulled Jeongguk close and kissed the top of his head. Jeongguk's heart melted.

"I love you." He whispered. He's been saying it frequently after they confessed because he loves telling him and hearing it back.

"I love you too." Taehyung replied.

They eventually fell asleep after talking for a few hours.


	48. Junhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Why this?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like it so I got you something else, don't worry." Jun said. "It's a vibrating plug. I figured it'd be nice even if you're not bottom."

Minghao looked at his gift. It was a lacy white bralette with a matching pair of panties. Even when he is bottom, he's never expressed interest in things like this.

"Do you want me to be bottom more often?" he asked.

"No, baby, I don't care. I was just thinking you'd look good in it. Like, it'd be intimidating in a sexy way. I wouldn't try to be dominant when you wear it. Unless you do when you're bottom."

Minghao smiled a bit. Jun was getting a bit desperate, it was amusing. He'd gotten him a cock ring.

"Maybe." Minghao said. He looked at the plug.

"And there's not many toys to help you be top, you know, so... sorry if you don't like that either."

"No, it's okay. It'll be interesting." He said. He's actually looking forward to the lingerie--if Jun said it'd make him submissive. "Do you want me to go change?"

"Right now? If you want." Jun answered.

Minghao leaned in and kissed him. "I just wanna use this ring as soon as possible." He said, smiling a bit.

Jun nodded, his eyes wide. Minghao got off the bed and took the outfit to the bathroom.

He had to admit, he looked good in it. At first he wasn't sure about the bra part since he doesn't have a chest but it laid flat. Maybe this was the smallest size or it was made for men. Either way, it was cute. And the panties weren't the most comfortable but he'd get used to it. Especially if Jun liked it.

Minghao walked back into the bedroom. Jun stared at him as he made his way to the bed, causing him to smirk. "We should put the ring on soon since I'm getting hard." Jun told him.

Minghao smiled. "Then take off your clothes."

Jun did, almost in a rush. They weren't too into any dominant/submissive tropes besides Jun being whiny and him begging. But right now, Minghao was feeling in control and he liked it.

He helped Jun put the ring on. Minghao thought for a second about what to do next. Then, he said, "Get on the floor."

Jun sat on his heels next to the bed. "You look sexy, Hao, really. Reminds me of a dominatrix. In a really, really good way." He said.

Minghao smirked. He looked him over for a little longer. He liked seeing him under him. Then, Jun spoke again. "Can you get the whip?"

Minghao paused. "No, I don't want to use it." He said. They got it a while ago as more of a joke.

"I don't either. But it feels like you should have it."

He chuckled. He decided to get it; maybe he can guide Jun around with it. When Minghao bent down to get it from their closet, Jun said, "You realize how turned on I am, right?"

Minghao knew. Jun could never hide his emotions well. He turned back to him with a smile and with the riding crop in his hand. Minghao stood in front of him again, placing the whip on his shoulder.

He didn't think he'd like all this so much. Maybe it was Jun's reactions, how his eyes never left Minghao's as the whip trailed from his cheek to his neck. Minghao didn't like his fear, no, more of how much Jun enjoyed it.

Minghao slid the leather down his chest. He was being light and he's sure Jun was getting goosebumps. He went down his thigh then back up to his cock. Minghao bobbed him from under his balls then trailed the whip up his length. Jun's fingers were playing with the carpet under him like he was restless.

"Hands and knees." Minghao said.

Jun did what he was told. The whip traveled down his back and over one of his cheeks. Minghao patted the other one a few times. He went in between them, ignoring his hole and going down his taint to his balls. Jun spread his legs. Minghao rubbed the part where his legs met his groin before tapping his hole.

"Stand up." Minghao told him and put the whip's strap on his wrist. When he did, he stepped close so they were only a few inches away. "You wanna touch?"

"Yes, please." Jun said with a nod. Minghao had felt his hand hover over his side.

"Then do." Minghao said, grinning.

Jun placed his hands on his shoulders. They were warm and soft and Minghao always loved the feel of him. Jun went down his arms and took his hands. He kissed the back of one, maintaining eye contact, while he set his left hand on Minghao's chest. The right then found its place on the other side. Jun ran down his waist before reaching back to cup his ass.

"You're beautiful." Jun whispered.

Minghao smiled. "You are too." He said. He took Jun's hands and slid them to his hips. Minghao gave him a soft kiss on the lips before going to his jaw. He put Jun's hand on his cock and whispered, "Touch me."

Jun pumped him. Minghao stepped closer, his lips going to his neck and his arms wrapping around him. He ran his hands down his back, feeling the curve down to his waist. Jun really was perfect.

"How's the ring feeling?" Minghao asked.

"Not that comfortable but I don't care." Jun answered. "Do you wanna wear the plug?"

"Maybe next time." Minghao said. He pushed Jun to sit on the bed and set the whip next to him. He wanted to draw this out and get on with it at the same time. Eventually, he decided on going ahead and prepping him.

He had Jun lay back and got the lube. Jun got the idea and propped his legs up. Minghao sat next to him, tilted towards him with one hand massaging the lube onto his hole. The other was playing with his hair as he leaned down to kiss him.

Minghao entered a finger. Jun pulled him closer by the back of his head, their tongues meeting. Minghao doesn't think Jun is that sensitive but he was extra expressive so it's like he was. He could get off to Jun's orgasm face and moans alone.

"Minghao," Jun whispered. He hummed in response. "Bend me over the bed."

Minghao smirked. "What about the table? That'd be hot."

"Anywhere, I don't care." Jun said.

Minghao had two fingers in. He pushed in the third, as he was getting a little needy himself. Jun only moaned. "Please, baby, anywhere. Against a wall, I don't care. Just fuck me." Jun continued.

"You're so cute." Minghao mumbled. Although he wasn't that big, he still didn't want to hurt him so he stayed with three fingers for a bit longer.

"Please, Minghao, I need you." Jun begged.

Minghao kissed him again. He felt incredibly lucky in this moment. He took his fingers out, making Jun groan, and patted his hole. "Anywhere?" he asked.

"Yes, anywhere, fucking--living room, kitchen, even bathroom--just fuck me." Jun answered.

Minghao took a moment to think. Jun seemed to want something different but he could only think of on tables. Maybe that would just have to do.

"Living room. Coffee table." Minghao said.

Jun sprang up and dragged Minghao to the living room by his hand. Minghao grinned. It turned wider as he watched Jun bend himself over the table. Minghao kneeled behind him. He hadn't thought to bring lube or a condom but they can do without them.

"Ready?" Minghao asked as he lined himself up.

"God, don't ask that. Hurry up."

He chuckled but pushed in, pulling away the panties to do so. He was a bit worried about the sturdiness of their coffee table but had other things to think about. Specifically, how good Jun felt. He started out slow so they both could get used to it.

"Fuck, Minghao, baby," Jun moaned.

Minghao held onto his hips and increased his speed. Compared to his other partners, although he hasn't seen anybody else in a long time, Jun and him could last for a while. It was nice because Minghao loved how Jun talked and begged.

When they finished, they were in the chair because Jun's knees were hurting and the table was digging into his hips. (Minghao was on his knees too but he didn't mind.) Minghao came onto his stomach per Jun's request. Jun's orgasm was one of the best Minghao's seen--the cock ring making it more intense.

"You're too pretty for your own good." Jun said, running his hands down Minghao's chest.

"Maybe you should get me more lingerie." Minghao said, smiling.

Jun nodded. "Definitely. And maybe some cat ears. That'd be cute."

Minghao laughed. "I think you have a thing for being dominated by someone who looks submissive."

"Maybe." Jun admitted. "We'll have to find out."

Minghao grinned and bent down to kiss him.


	49. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little!seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've probably guessed I know nothing about little space and all that but I think how I'm writing it is cute and it's an au anyway (also idk if seungkwan writes lyrics but in here he does)

When Vernon walked into the living room, he immediately felt a change of mood. Seungkwan was the only one in there, on the couch with his laptop. He had his elbow on the back of the couch to rest his head on his hand. His gaze seemed unfocused.

Vernon sat next to him. Not so they were touching but only a few centimeters away. He knows Seungkwan likes skinship but doubted he'd want to be cuddled while he's working.

They sat silently for a while. Seungkwan only typed out a few words during that time. Vernon saw he was writing lyrics. He always had to work hard at those.

Seungkwan moved his arm from the back of the couch to hold Vernon's hand. They still haven't spoken but Vernon squeezed it. Then, Seungkwan scooted closer so their legs were touching.

Vernon was about to ask what was wrong when Seungkwan curled up onto him, his legs on Vernon's lap and his head on his shoulder. "Vernonie," he whined.

Vernon put the laptop on the table before it could fall. The nickname made him realize what was happening. He set his hand on Seungkwan's leg and asked, "What's up, baby?"

Seungkwan snuggled closer. Vernon knew about him going into little space, but he's not sure everybody else does--only a handful do. He also knew he was Seungkwan's go-to caretaker. He didn't mind, he liked it, even, but a lot of the time he couldn't pull away from work to cater to him. When that happens he lets Seungkwan sit as close as possible and hold his hand (when he doesn't need it to work).

"Tired, Vernonie." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You wanna take a nap?" Vernon asked. Sure, they had a comeback and there was work to be done, but he's not going to to take Seungkwan's coping mechanism away from him. He doesn't even know if he can force him out of little space. He's never tried.

"Sleep with you." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon pet his hair. Then, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Wonwoo walking by and giving them a questioning thumbs-up. Vernon gave him one back and Wonwoo continued on his way. Vernon doesn't think he's one that knows.

"My bed or yours?" Vernon asked.

"Yours." Seungkwan said, his voice already slurred with sleep.

Vernon picked him up by his bottom, having Seungkwan wrap his arms and legs around him. They went to Vernon's room and got on the bed. Vernon laid on his back and Seungkwan was almost completely on top of him. Vernon played with his hair.

He doesn't like how often Seungkwan regresses during a comeback, but there wasn't much he could do. He usually tries to bring him food so he doesn't have to worry about it. That only does so much, so Vernon can only be there for him when needed.

"Gimme goodnight kissies, Vernonie."

Vernon kissed the top of his head. Seungkwan tilted up so he could kiss his forehead and moved back after he did. They have never, and probably will never, kiss on the lips, but they liked it that way. Vernon enjoyed these little kisses, they were cute and innocent and made Seungkwan happy.

"Night night." Seungkwan mumbled.

"Night night, baby. Sweet dreams." Vernon whispered. He wasn't tired so he went to his phone for entertainment.

A few days later, Vernon was at the studio (technically Jihoon's) when Seungkwan needed him again. Only, he was alone, and Mingyu had come and dropped him off.

"He keeps asking for you." Mingyu said after Vernon let him in.

Seungkwan was hiding behind Mingyu, his hands clutching onto his shirt. Vernon's heart broke a little. He didn't like how stressed Seungkwan seemed to be. And how Mingyu had come all this way because of it.

"A few of them were making it weird so I figured this was the best option." Mingyu said.

Vernon nodded. Mingyu knew and has taken care of Seungkwan a couple of times. "Come here, baby." Vernon gestured him in.

Seungkwan sprang out from behind Mingyu and tackled Vernon in a hug. He somehow managed not to fall over. Mingyu looked at Seungkwan with both endearment and concern and pet his hair.

"Thanks for bringing him." Vernon said.

Mingyu nodded. "He was talking about playing with you but I don't know where he hides his toys and stuff, so."

"We'll manage." Vernon said. "Thanks again."

Mingyu started to leave. Seungkwan stopped him, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Mingyu smiled and ruffled his hair before walking away.

Vernon closed the door behind him. "What's up, sweetie?" he asked Seungkwan.

"You're my favorite, Vernonie." Seungkwan said, smiling and cupping Vernon's face.

Vernon laughed and took his hands away, holding them instead. "Thank you. What'd you need so bad you needed to come all the way over here for?"

"Is Kwanie being bad? You can't do your work no more?" Seungkwan asked, his face falling.

"No, baby, of course not." Vernon said. He wasn't getting much done anyway. "I just wanted to know why you needed me. Isn't Gyu nice enough?"

"'Cause you're my favorite, Vernonie!"

Vernon smiled and shook his head. "If you say so. What do you want to do?"

Seungkwan pulled Vernon to the couch. He was halfway in Vernon's lap. "I want you." He said.

Vernon chuckled. "You just want to sit here with me? You left all your stuff at home so I guess we can't do much else."

"Game, Vernonie."

"What game?"

"I spy."

Vernon smiled. "Okay. Do you want to go first?"

"Mm-hmm. I spy something... brown."

Vernon looked around. There were a few plushies to pick from. "The Rilakkuma?" he asked, pointing to it.

Seungkwan gasped. "Not fair!"

Vernon laughed. "It is too. My turn." He said. Seungkwan grumbled and snuggled closer. "I spy something silver."

Seungkwan liked winning so Vernon gave him an easy one. As far as he could see there weren't many silver things in here.

Finally, Seungkwan looked at him and pointed up to the light fixture. Vernon nodded, making him smile wide. "Good job, baby. Good boy." Vernon said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Hmm... I spy... my favorite in the whole world."

Vernon chuckled. He had Seungkwan look at him and asked, "It's not me, is it?"

Seungkwan nodded and grinned. "It is!"

Vernon smiled and shook his head. "You're supposed to make it hard."

"Don' care." Seungkwan said. He cuddled even closer, his legs across Vernon's lap. Vernon rested their heads together.

He had a feeling Seungkwan was going to get bored with this game soon so he suggested something else. "You wanna play with Jihoon's stuff, Kwanie?"

Seungkwan looked at him with wide eyes. "Won't Jihoonie be mad?"

"As long as you're super careful, he won't. You can do that, can't you, baby? You're a big boy?" Vernon asked, brushing the hair out of his face.

Seungkwan took Vernon's hand and held it. "I can, I am, Vernonie." He said, nodding.

Vernon smiled. They went over to the desk. There was only one chair so Seungkwan sat in it. He wanted to sit in Vernon's lap but Vernon didn't want to break the chair.

When they were done, Vernon made sure they didn't save anything or mess anything up and put everything back where it was. He's assuming Jihoon won't be too happy about this but he's hoping he just won't find out. If he does he'll have to explain Seungkwan's little space, but that seems like more of a good thing.

"Ready to go home, angel?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan only nodded. He'd started acting a little different as they came to a stop.

Vernon's assumptions were proven correct when Seungkwan said, "Thank you."

"No worries. Anytime." Vernon told him. They got up and headed out. Seungkwan looked shy, like he always does when he comes out of his little space. Vernon slung his arm over his shoulders.

"We shouldn't have done that. Jihoon's going to be pissed."

Vernon shrugged. He was thinking being in a place like that compelled Seungkwan out of his mindset. He'll make sure not to do it again, for Seungkwan and Jihoon.

"He'll live. You hungry?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah." Seungkwan said. They got in the car. "Thanks again."

"Really, it's no problem." Vernon said. He wanted to ask why he was more stressed than usual but didn't want to have that conversation in front of their driver.

Instead, Vernon got to hold Seungkwan's hand a few times and call him cute--all making Seungkwan blush.


	50. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Mingyu always got handsy when he was drunk. Wonwoo was completely sober and loving every second of his boyfriend's touches and compliments. He had to stop him at the restaurant and on the way home, of course, but now that they were in the privacy of their house Wonwoo let him loose.

"Wonwoo, baby, you're so cute." Mingyu told him, his lips on every inch of his neck. "So handsome, babe, the prettiest."

Wonwoo laughed. He set his hands on Mingyu's hips and slid them to his ass. He squeezed, basically making Mingyu moan. Wonwoo loved how sensitive he was and how it was heightened when he's been drinking.

"Mmh, more." Mingyu mumbled. He moved up to kiss his lips and pressed Wonwoo further into the wall.

"More of what?" Wonwoo asked, his hands going down to cup the curve of his ass. He slipped one hand into his inner thigh. Mingyu widened his stance a considerable amount.

"More of you. Kiss me, baby." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo did what he was told. Although they were almost completely pressed together Mingyu was unbuttoning Wonwoo's shirt. Wonwoo only focused on his lips, how soft and plump and delicious they were. He could kiss Mingyu all day.

Mingyu broke apart. He looked at him, his eyes lustful and his chest moving with his heavy breathing. His hair was also a bit tousled. Wonwoo thought he was perfect.

They moved to the couch. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into his lap and kissed him again. Mingyu's hands were all over his exposed chest and stomach.

"You're so good, you taste so good." Mingyu breathed. He moved back to his neck. Wonwoo moaned quietly in response, his eyes closing.

He felt around Mingyu's chest before unbuttoning and taking off his shirt. He opened his eyes so he could see his defined pecs and abs. He felt pleasure course through his body at the sight alone.

Mingyu started rolling his hips into Wonwoo's thigh. Wonwoo watched his muscles as he did so, giving him even more pleasure. He sat up so Mingyu could take off his shirt.

"Want it fast, baby. Wanna be bent over the couch with your cock in my ass." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo groaned. He undid Mingyu's belt and hurriedly took off his pants. Mingyu went back to grinding after he did. Wonwoo stared at his bulge rubbing against his thigh, his thin underwear leaving little to the imagination.

"Fuck, Wonwoo." Mingyu moaned. His mouth was still on his neck and Wonwoo's sure he had multiple hickeys.

"You sound like you wanna get off just like this." Wonwoo murmured. He ran his hands through Mingyu's hair to better see his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was open. Mingyu put more of his weight on him, his hands on Wonwoo's hips.

"Feels so good." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo's boner was getting uncomfortable so he undid his belt and pants and got it out. He slowly stroked himself as he watched his boyfriend. This was a sight he wanted to savor.

"That's it, baby, keep going." Wonwoo said quietly. Mingyu whimpered.

Wonwoo's other hand went to his ass under his boxers. Mingyu whined at the touch. Wonwoo wasn't even thinking about fucking him, he just wanted to watch the masterpiece before him.

He leaned up to whisper in Mingyu's ear, "You're so needy, puppy, grinding on me like this. So cute. I'm gonna have to put you in your place soon." He kissed and licked his ear before sitting back.

Mingyu opened his eyes. They made eye contact before he saw Wonwoo's hand on himself. Mingyu replaced it for his own, although he was too distracted to do much pumping. Wonwoo didn't mind.

"Fuck, Wonwoo, I--" Mingyu moaned.

Wonwoo had a thought that he should stop him soon if they wanted to fuck, but wasn't in much of a rush. He let out quiet moans as Mingyu touched him and continued watching.

"Babe, fuck, I'm--I'm gonna," Mingyu tried again.

Wonwoo went to stop him but was too late. Mingyu's moans got louder and his thrusts less rhythmatic. His eyes squeezed shut again and his jaw dropped, his moans turning silent as the initial high faded.

"So adorable." Wonwoo whispered. His eyes were glued on the wet spot on Mingyu's underwear.

Mingyu whined. "I wanted--I didn't mean to--"

Wonwoo pulled him down for a kiss. "It's okay." He told him. Mingyu's hand was still on his cock so he set his hand on his, reminding him of what he was doing. Mingyu immediately pumped him, his movements fast.

Wonwoo moaned into his mouth. He went to his jaw. "It's okay, puppy, I loved the show." He said against his skin.

Mingyu whined once more. They didn't speak until after Wonwoo came, his legs twitching with the force and his sounds again getting lost in Mingyu's mouth.

"You should've stopped me." Mingyu said. He kissed down from his forehead to his jaw and whispered, "You taste good."

Wonwoo chuckled. He was sweaty but apparently Mingyu liked it. "I was going to but you were just so hot."

Mingyu sat back and looked at him. "Was I?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Definitely." Wonwoo said. He leaned in and kissed his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. "You taste better."

Mingyu laughed. He moved Wonwoo's head back and looked at him, running his fingers through his hair. His gaze was endearing.

"Don't let me get carried away like that again. You know how sensitive I am."

"I know, I know." Wonwoo said, smiling. "I won't. And hopefully I won't succumb to your begs."

Mingyu grinned. He rested his forehead on Wonwoo's and said. "Tired, baby."

Wonwoo ran his hands up and down Mingyu's thighs. How thick they were and his soiled underwear between them was enough to get Wonwoo hard again (if he could've).

"Then let's go." Wonwoo said. They got up, collected their clothes, and went to their bedroom.

Before Mingyu could undress, Wonwoo stepped up to him and set his hands on his hips. They looked at each other as Wonwoo pulled down his underwear. Once it was past his crotch Wonwoo lightly trailed his finger from his belly button to just above his cock.

"You were so cute." Wonwoo whispered. He looked down at his boxers around his ankles, the white stains in it making his heart rush with excitement. Maybe it was weird how much he liked it but he didn't care. All he was thinking about was Mingyu walking around all day with his, or Wonwoo's, cum in his underwear.

"Stop," Mingyu said, but he was smiling. "You gonna clean me up, baby?"

Wonwoo nodded. He got the packet of wet wipes from their nightstand. They kissed as Wonwoo cleaned him, his hand as gentle as possible. He tried to be thorough because he didn't know how messy it had gotten in his underwear.

"If you go any slower I'm gonna get hard again."

Wonwoo smirked. "Sorry."

Mingyu got another wipe and did the same to him, although this was a lot less intimate. Afterwards, they got dressed and laid down. They usually cuddle but right now Mingyu was clinging onto him like a koala, both his arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Please don't wake up in the middle of the night to puke." Wonwoo said. He wasn't too drunk in the first place and seemed to be sobering up but Wonwoo was cautious.

"I won't." Mingyu said. Wonwoo didn't think they could get any closer but they did, Mingyu nuzzling his face into his chest and his leg tightening around him.

Wonwoo was a bit uncomfortable but telling Mingyu to move wasn't an option. "Goodnight, puppy." He whispered.

"Goodnight. Don't talk about tonight anymore since I'm embarrassed."

Wonwoo laughed. He kissed the top of Mingyu's head and closed his eyes. Thankfully, he fell asleep before his thoughts could get him too excited.


	51. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Really? Absolutely nothing?"

"Yes, I've said that a thousand times. It just sounds like you're making fun of me now."

Soonyoung shook his head. "I just can't believe it. Someone like you... I don't get it."

Jihoon shifted. They were sitting on their couch in the living room, facing each other. They've been dating for a while and have always had great communication so Jihoon brought up the topic of sex. Soonyoung was glad, he just didn't know how inexperienced his boyfriend was.

"Thanks, I think." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung had to admit, it was a bit of a turn-on. He'd be Jihoon's first everything.

"Do you want to fuck now?"

Jihoon's eyes widened. "God, do you have to be so crude?"

Soonyoung shrugged.

"I don't want it to be forced. I want it to be... romantic." Jihoon said. Then, quieter, "Perfect."

"I'll try my best but please don't put too many expectations on it. It'll be trial and error." Soonyoung told him. It was cute he wanted it to be romantic but Soonyoung knew there'd be a lot of talking and experimenting.

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He said, looking off into space.

"Are you nervous?" Soonyoung asked. He took his hand to hold.

Jihoon looked at him. "Thinking about it, yeah, a little. Probably will be more when it's happening."

"When it does, make sure you actually want it. And we don't even have to fuck, we can ease into it." Soonyoung said. Jihoon had said earlier he wanted to go all the way the first time but Soonyoung didn't want him to feel pressured.

"I'll know when I'm ready. And can you stop calling it that?"

"What? Fucking?"

Jihoon sighed. "Yes. Sounds like... that's what you call two strangers who are hooking up. We're not that, we're having sex, we're... making love."

Soonyoung couldn't help but smile. His heart was so full of love he thought it was going to explode. "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

Jihoon looked at their hands. He gave Soonyoung a squeeze before getting up. "Okay. What time is it? Lunch time, right? I'm hungry."

Soonyoung grinned and followed him into the kitchen.

A few short days later, a make-out session was getting a little heated. Soonyoung remembered their conversation and decided to try to go further. He set his hand on Jihoon's side, his thumb on his nipple.

Jihoon let out a small sound when he rubbed it. It sent heat to Soonyoung's groin. Jihoon sat back and looked at him, his breathing a little heavy.

Soonyoung couldn't read his expression so he rubbed it again. Jihoon bit his lip. Soonyoung did the same on the other side, circling his thumbs around his nipples. Jihoon maintained eye contact as he whimpered.

Jihoon kissed him again, more passionate this time. He scooted closer in Soonyoung's lap. Soonyoung went under his shirt to tweak one of his nipples. Jihoon moaned in response.

"You're more sensitive than most." Soonyoung murmured.

Jihoon rested their foreheads together. He set his hand on Soonyoung's under his shirt, having him take it away. Soonyoung dropped his other hand too.

"Soonyoung, look, I know what to do but since I've never done it in person I also don't and--"

"Hey, baby, shh." Soonyoung stopped him. "Don't worry about that. I don't even care if I get off."

"No, Soon, I want to please you. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Jihoon said, pouting a bit.

Soonyoung smiled. "You will, I promise. Just let me be in charge, yeah?"

Jihoon nodded. He bit his lip again, this time more in worry.

"Calm down, baby. Relax." Soonyoung said, pulling him into a hug.

After a few moments, Jihoon pressed a kiss to his neck. He set his hands on Soonyoung's chest and looked at him. "Bedroom." He said.

Soonyoung grinned. He picked him up and carried him to the bed (much to Jihoon's surprise). Soonyoung stood in front of him and looked him over.

"I've never told you since I didn't want to make you uncomfortable but I really love your body." He said.

Jihoon smiled and looked away.

"And I'll be able to show you way better than I can tell you so please stop me if you're getting overwhelmed."

He nodded, still smiling slightly. Soonyoung sat next to him and kissed his neck. "And I love hearing everything and talking so don't be afraid to be vocal."

Jihoon nodded again. Soonyoung slipped his hand under his shirt on his hip, slowly pushing it up. They see each other naked almost daily so there wasn't any awkwardness in that area.

Soonyoung used both of his hands to take off his shirt. He asked Jihoon to lay down and kneeled over him, still by his side. Soonyoung stared at him for a moment before leaning down to kiss his chest. Jihoon was soft, like Soonyoung expected.

"Baby," Jihoon started. "I'm nervous."

Soonyoung sat up and took his hand away. He hovered over his face and tucked some hair behind his ear. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I do." Jihoon said, nodding.

"And I trust you. So keep doing that, stopping me if you're getting uncomfortable." Soonyoung told him. He leaned down and pecked his forehead.

Jihoon nodded again. He took Soonyoung's hand and put it back on his waist. "I like your hands on me." He whispered.

"Good. I like my hands on you." Soonyoung said with a smile. He kissed him and gradually moved back to his chest. He set his lips on his nipple, looking up for Jihoon's reaction. Jihoon moaned and squirmed slightly.

Soonyoung slid his hand up as his mouth went down. He ran over his shoulder and arm. He liked Jihoon's arms; he had just the right amount of muscle (as did the rest of him). Soonyoung went down his forearm and squeezed his hand as he got to his jeans.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon said.

He sat up but moved to straddle him.

Jihoon sat up too. He gave Soonyoung a small kiss and started taking off his shirt. Once it was off, he set his hands on his chest and said, "You're really hot."

Soonyoung smiled. "Thank you. You are too."

"I know what you said but I'm still going to try to please you, okay?" Jihoon said.

"Okay. Just don't feel like you have to." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon nodded. He kissed him again, his hands now at the top of Soonyoung's jeans.

"You first." Soonyoung said, taking his hands away.

Jihoon frowned. "Can't you just take them off so we're even?"

Soonyoung grinned. "Okay. Sorry." He said. He got off the bed to do so. He was already hard and Jihoon was staring but he didn't point it out.

Jihoon moved closer to the edge of the bed. Soonyoung wanted to savor everything about this but he decided to be casual to make Jihoon less nervous. He made sure to not be too fast, though.

"What kind of porn do you watch?" Soonyoung asked, undoing his jeans. Jihoon lifted his hips so he could pull them down.

"I, um..." Jihoon started.

Jihoon was also hard. Soonyoung couldn't help but stare too. They've seen each other soft, but this was obviously different.

"Don't be shy. I just wanna know what you're into." Soonyoung said. He tore his gaze from his crotch and looked at him, but Jihoon was looking to the side.

"I don't know... normal things, I guess. No kinks, if that's what you're asking." Jihoon answered.

Soonyoung got his jeans past his feet. They made eye contact then, and Jihoon was chewing on his lip. Soonyoung placed his hands on his knees. "Can I blow you?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung started kneeling, then stopped when Jihoon said, "Wait. Come here."

Soonyoung got on the bed next to him. "I want you to do things first so I'm not..." Jihoon trailed off, his hands on his hips.

Soonyoung guided him to push his underwear down. Their foreheads were pressed together, looking down as Soonyoung's cock was exposed. Soonyoung wasn't insecure but it was a bit nerve-wracking to be scrutinized like this.

Jihoon ghosted his fingers up his length. "You're big." He whispered.

"Not really." Soonyoung said. He guided Jihoon's hand to wrap around him.

"Bigger than me." Jihoon mumbled.

"That's okay." Soonyoung said. He sighed when Jihoon started pumping him, taking away his own hand.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Jihoon said.

"No, I won't let it. Probably feel weird at first but I'm not gonna hurt you." Soonyoung said. He gently took away Jihoon's hand and set his own on his hips, starting to inch down his underwear.

Jihoon helped him. They kissed as they got them all the way off. Soonyoung did the same with his to get it out of the way. He ran his hand up the outside of Jihoon's thigh and went in to his cock. He was a bit small but Soonyoung didn't care.

"Can I blow you now?" he asked.

Jihoon nodded. He sat on his feet and Soonyoung moved back so he could lean down to him. He tried not to stare for too long, but it was difficult when his dick was as cute as it was. He looked up to make sure he was ready, earning another nod. Jihoon set his hand in Soonyoung's hair.

Soonyoung first kissed his head. He heard Jihoon's breath hitch. Soonyoung knew how great a blowjob could feel, especially if you've never had anything like it before, and was excited to see Jihoon's reactions. His lips slipped past his head and he set his hand at his base.

"Oh, fuck." Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung tried not to smile so he could do his job. He took what he could fit in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

"Oh, fuck, Soonyoung," Jihoon whined. He moved the hair out of Soonyoung's face and tightened his grip.

Soonyoung pulled off to lick a stripe up his length. They made eye contact as he sucked on his base. Jihoon moaned, his eyebrows knitted together. Soonyoung told him to lay down so they were in a better position, also moving to the middle of the bed.

Soonyoung sucked on his balls, making Jihoon groan. He took him back in his mouth. Jihoon's legs twitched in response, so Soonyoung spread them a bit and kept his hands on his thighs. He bobbed his head faster.

"Babe, I don't wanna cum like this." Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung smiled. He's only been on him for a few minutes but he understood how new sensations were making him more sensitive.

"Then I'll prep you now, okay?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. "The fingering, right?"

Soonyoung nodded. He got off the bed and went to their closet, saying, "Yep. Have you ever done that to yourself?"

Jihoon said he hasn't. Soonyoung got the lube and condom from his shoebox hiding place. Jihoon stared at them as Soonyoung got back on the bed.

"I'm going to keep asking you how it feels so don't be afraid to tell me to stop. For anything, Hoon, really. Even if it feels good but it's overwhelming." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon nodded. "Okay. But, like, since you blew me shouldn't I do something to you? So we're even?"

Soonyoung chuckled. He did want to be touched but Jihoon was the center of attention tonight. "If you want it to be like that our next times, sure, but right now I'm focusing on you. This is all for you, okay?"

Jihoon nodded again. Soonyoung took a moment to look at him. Jihoon really was perfect. His cock, shiny with Soonyoung's spit and its head pink, made everything better. Jihoon shifted so he decided to stop staring.

"How about you lay on your stomach?" Soonyoung suggested.

Jihoon flipped over. Soonyoung gave him a pillow to put under his stomach to try to make him more comfortable. He also had one under his arms and head. His legs were bent and brought up next to him. His cock was on the outside, not underneath him, and Soonyoung was having a hard time controlling his breathing.

He couldn't help but run his hands over his ass. "You're beautiful, baby. Really." Soonyoung said.

"Hurry up." Jihoon muttered.

Soonyoung smiled. He dipped down and gave him a kiss. He wanted to eat him out but didn't want to try to force too many things into their first time. He squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed it onto Jihoon's hole.

"It'll probably be a little uncomfortable at first but stop me if it hurts." Soonyoung said. He waited until Jihoon agreed to enter a finger. He couldn't do much with it so the second was soon after.

"Mhm, Soonyoung," Jihoon tried.

"I know what I just said but you kinda have to push through the second since I can't scissor one finger." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon hummed. He looked a bit stiff so Soonyoung said, "And relax, baby. It'll be worse if you're tense. If you're nervous we can stop."

"No, sorry." Jihoon said, putting more of his weight on the pillow.

"Don't apologize." Soonyoung murmured. He was thrusting up to his second knuckle, letting Jihoon get used to the stretch first.

Soon, though, Jihoon asked, "Deeper."

Soonyoung smirked and did what he was told. Jihoon shifted and let out a small sound. Soonyoung prodded in the general area of his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, baby, right there." Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung moved to sit next to him. He kissed around his back and shoulder. "Feels good?" he asked, kissing his ear.

"Mm-hmm," Jihoon hummed. "Different but good."

Soonyoung gave him a few more kisses before moving back to between his legs. He scissored his fingers to prepare for the third. He pushed it in once he thought Jihoon was ready.

"God, Soon, hurry up. I need you already." Jihoon whined.

Soonyoung smiled. "I don't want you to hurt."

"But four fingers would basically be fisting." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung chuckled. "Okay. As long as you want it." He said. He spent a few more minutes, though, putting his fingers in more of a line to make them as wide as possible.

Jihoon made a sound when Soonyoung took his fingers out. Soonyoung pumped himself a few times and stared at him, his cock red and hole fluttering.

"Do you want this position?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon flipped over. "On my back so I can see you."

Soonyoung smiled. "Come to the edge, then, that'd be better." He said. He got off and stood by the bed.

Jihoon moved. Soonyoung got the condom and lube, putting both on himself. Jihoon leaned on his elbows, his legs bent out of the way. Soonyoung ran his hands up and down his thighs.

"Tell me to stop at any time for anything." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled. "I don't think I will but thank you."

Soonyoung lined himself up, looking at Jihoon's face as he pushed in. Jihoon's brow furrowed and his jaw dropped. Soonyoung was worried he was in pain but Jihoon moaned instead.

"Good?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon nodded. He laid back as Soonyoung pushed further in. Soonyoung began to thrust, his hands on Jihoon's thighs.

"Oh, God, Soonyoung." Jihoon whined. "Feels so... so good, I didn't think it would be like this."

Soonyoung smiled. He went a bit deeper and Jihoon wrapped his legs around his waist. He moved until he was all the way in, no space left between them. He rolled his hips, receiving a whine from Jihoon.

"You like it?" Soonyoung leaned down to his face to ask. Jihoon gripped his hair and nodded. "Good. Some don't like stuff in their ass. I do so you can be top if you want."

Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung was still slowly rolling his hips, drawing out small whimpers from him. "Why are your words always so dirty?" he asked.

Soonyoung smirked. He kissed around Jihoon's face, ending at his ear to say, "What? You don't like my dirty talk?"

Jihoon moved his head so they were making eye contact. Soonyoung unknowingly stopped his movements. "Try." Jihoon said.

"Try what? Dirty talk?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung grinned. "I'm gonna have to use the word fuck if you want me to." He said, moving to kiss his neck.

"Okay." Jihoon said. "Faster."

Soonyoung leaned on his hands near Jihoon's head. He started thrusting again, faster like he was asked. Jihoon's jaw was permanently dropped as he let out moans.

"You take me so well, baby. You feel so good, feel incredible." Soonyoung told him. Jihoon bit his lip to try to stop a smile. "How's my cock feel, angel?"

Jihoon whined. "It's great, Soonie, it's perfect."

Soonyoung kissed him. "You're doing so well. Such a good boy. Good boys get fucked." He said against his lips.

Jihoon moaned louder. Soonyoung sat up and focused on thrusting. He angled his hips up, going faster and harder.

"Fuck! Fuck, Soonyoung, right there." Jihoon exclaimed. His legs tightened around Soonyoung's waist.

Soonyoung slowed down a little to speak. "Relax, baby. Let the feelings wash over you." He said, holding Jihoon's legs by the backs of his knees.

He felt Jihoon relax and put his legs over his shoulders so neither of them would have to worry about holding them up.

"There, Ji, good. I've got you, baby." Soonyoung said. Jihoon gave a slight nod so he picked up his pace. They both moaned, the sounds mingling with their breathing and the noises of skin hitting skin.

It wasn't surprising that Jihoon was ready to cum after a few more minutes. Soonyoung started pumping him, which pushed him over the edge in a couple of seconds. Soonyoung wanted to keep fucking but didn't want to overstimulate him, so he pulled out.

"Can I cum on you?" Soonyoung asked, out of breath. He already had the condom off.

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung jerked himself off onto his stomach, adding his load to Jihoon's. Jihoon was staring at him like he wanted to help but also looked too worn out to do so.

Soonyoung laid next to him when he was done. He was on his side, propped up on his elbow to look over Jihoon. Soonyoung set his hand on his chest and kissed him.

"Tell me about it. What you liked and didn't like. Gimme a review." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled. "Hmm... ten out of ten. Five stars."

Soonyoung grinned and pecked his lips. "Thank you. I'll put that in my Twitter bio."

Jihoon laughed. They kissed one last time before he answered. "I liked everything. I liked how careful you were. I liked how you wanted to take care of me. In the future I want to have more trades, though. So I'll be able to do stuff to you."

"Yeah," Soonyoung agreed. "Once you get comfortable giving blowjobs and things like that we can get faster. There's gonna be a time where we can't get enough of each other but I think we need to cover all our bases first."

Jihoon grinned and nodded. They looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Thank you for giving me a perfect first time. And for the best cum of my life."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Thank you for letting me." He said. He pecked his forehead and said, "How about we shower? Or bath?"

"A bath sounds nicer but also not when I'm this messy." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung looked at him, how his front was covered in their cum. He also noticed how cute his soft cock looked, but kept that to himself. "You're right. Shower, then." He said, getting up.

They went to the bathroom. Before Soonyoung could start the water, Jihoon stopped him by setting his hands on his hips. "I love you." He told him.

Soonyoung smiled. They don't say it much because they already know, so his heart always skips a beat when he hears it. "I love you too." He replied.


	52. Jikook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk was surprised Jimin wasn’t a model. Especially when he dresses up like this--he could get good money for it. Then again, though, Jeongguk liked that Jimin was for his eyes only.

Jimin had black, ankle-length heeled boots. He liked to wear heels when he was dominant, but Jeongguk never cared about their height difference. He had fishnet boxers with cut-outs on the sides. Lastly, a leather harness that made a Y across his chest and wrapped around his ribs. Jeongguk was intimidated by this alone, nevertheless with the whip. It was more for decoration, and it’d be light if they did use it, but the sight of it was making him more submissive.

“So pretty.” Jimin murmured, trailing the riding crop down Jeongguk’s arm. These were his first words in a while.

Jeongguk was wearing a collar and bunny ears. The collar had pink ribbon with black lace, a black bow, and a bell. The ears were clip-on, white on the outside and pink on the inside with a pink bow at the tops. He was sitting on his feet near the edge of the bed, his hands between his legs. Jimin has only been staring at him but he was already hard.

“Okay. Ready, bunny?” Jimin asked.

Jeongguk nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Jimin thought for a bit longer. Jeongguk has had plenty of time to ogle his boyfriend but he took these few seconds to continue, loving how his legs looked in the heels and how he could see his cock through the fishnet. Jimin wasn’t hard yet and Jeongguk didn’t know how he felt about it.

“Touch yourself. Slowly.”

Jeongguk wrapped his hand around himself. This was the first touch he’s received since he’s gotten hard, which was about five minutes ago, so it was difficult to follow directions and stay slow. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to cum at all if he disobeyed.

Jimin opened a drawer of their nightstand and got the bottle of lube. He squeezed a bit onto the head of Jeongguk’s cock. Jeongguk rubbed it around, letting out a moan.

“Thank you.” Jeongguk said.

Jimin hummed, smiling a bit. Jeongguk got a bit faster, only for Jimin to set his hand on his. Jeongguk then went slower than before. Jimin stepped back to continue watching.

Jeongguk really wanted to kiss him. He’s not allowed to touch Jimin at all without permission when they do this. That rule was almost worse than all the edging.

“Play with your nipple.” Jimin told him.

Jeongguk did, whining at the first touch. “Can I go faster, please?” he asked.

Jimin nodded after a moment. Jeongguk increased his speed, but not too much so he wouldn’t push his luck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

This went on for a couple of minutes. For Jeongguk, it was almost impossible to not pump any faster. He occasionally opened his eyes to look at Jimin, who seemed as content as possible. And Jeongguk was glad to see he was hard as well.

“Stop.”

Jeongguk took his hands away. It was a relief, in a way, since he could feel the pleasure building up.

“Finger yourself.”

Jeongguk held back a whine. He sat and bent his legs out of the way, propping himself up on his elbow. “Can I have lube?” he asked.

Jimin shook his head and gestured to him. Jeongguk had to take a second to realize he was asking for his hand. When he gave it to him, Jimin took two of his fingers into his mouth.

Jeongguk almost moaned at the sight. Jimin covered every centimeter with his tongue, even going between them. He also spit on them when he took them out.

They stared at each other as Jeongguk moved his hand to his hole, careful not to spill anything. He rubbed it in before entering a finger.

“Good boy.” Jimin said, smiling.

The second finger was right after. He thrusted them a bit before pushing them as far as they could go and searching for his prostate. He moaned when he found it, his head tilting back. He thrusted fast until his hand was worn out. He wasn’t given any speed instructions and was taking advantage of it.

Soon, though, Jimin’s saliva dried and Jeongguk was getting uncomfortable. “More,” he asked, holding out his hand.

“Do it yourself.”

Jeongguk was too needy to care. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and got them wet. He did three this time, pushing all three in when they were wet enough. He moaned and arched his back as he thrusted them.

“You can get off from just this, can’t you?” Jimin asked.

Jeongguk nodded. He was too out of breath to speak.

“Then stop when you’re close.”

He nodded again and closed his eyes.

“Answer me.” Jimin said, tapping the whip on his inner thigh.

“Yes, sir.” Jeongguk told him. He rubbed his prostate, making him whine. He wanted to touch his cock but doubted he was allowed to.

Jeongguk had to keep re-lubing his fingers with his spit as he continued. He lasted for another couple of minutes until he made himself stop, his orgasm a few seconds away.

“Close, baby?” Jimin asked, stepping up to look at him.

Jeongguk nodded, then remembered what happened earlier. “Yes, sir.” He said. He was breathing heavily again.

“Okay. Do whatever but don’t cum yet.”

Jeongguk bit his lip. He didn’t move, as he needed to wait a bit more to calm down.

“Did you hear me, bunny?” Jimin asked, towering over him from the edge of the bed.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” Jeongguk responded. He let his legs hang off the bed and inched his hand up to his cock. He pumped his head although he knew that was a bad choice.

Jeongguk spent a while bringing himself to the brink and letting go. Apparently, though, the third time’s the charm. He took his hand away when he felt he was getting too close, and then he came. Jeongguk’s jaw dropped as euphoria washed over him, although it felt empty when he wasn’t being touched anymore. He let out small moans.

“Hmm, how sad. Ruined it before I could ruin it for you.” Jimin said. He didn’t sound remorseful, more bored and disappointed.

“I’m sorry.” Jeongguk breathed. He rubbed his legs together as the high subsided, his hands unclenching from the sheets. Pleasure was quickly getting replaced with anxiety.

“I’m sorry, Jimin--sir,” he tried to correct, “please, I’m sorry, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to, sir, I’m sorry.”

This has happened before, and Jeongguk has always apologized like this, but Jimin seemed more into his role tonight and Jeongguk was thinking this would end up poorly for him.

“Hmm. You’re so pathetic I don’t know what to do with you.”

Jeongguk sat up to look at him. Jimin had his arms crossed and his expression was judgemental.

“Please, sir, I really didn’t mean to--"

“I know you didn’t mean to.” Jimin interrupted.

Jeongguk was worried. He knew he was going to be punished but the way Jimin was acting told him it was going to be bad. He could handle it, sure, but the worst part was how disappointed Jimin looked. His submissive brain hated it.

“I’m sorry,” he tried again, quieter. “I’ll get you off however you want. I won’t cum for a week, month, anything. Just please don’t be mad.”

Jimin looked at him. Jeongguk saw his gaze turn pitying for a second.

“No, baby, not mad. Just disappointed.”

Jeongguk whined. “That’s worse, Jimin. Sir.” He fumbled.

Jimin stayed quiet, still thinking.

“Please just punish me then don’t be disappointed anymore.” Jeongguk asked. “I’ve learned my lesson, sir. Please.”

Jimin smirked. He stepped up to him and cupped his face, tilting his head up so they made eye contact. “Have you? What have you learned, angel?”

“I’ve learned how far I can go. What my limits are.” Jeongguk answered. He wasn’t lying--he learned more about how much pleasure he can take.

Jimin hummed. “Smart boy.”

His hands were warm and soft; Jeongguk was falling apart on the inside. After only being touched by himself for so long the feel of Jimin was heavenly.

“Five whips. You’ll be a good boy and take that, yeah?” Jimin asked, stepping away.

Jeongguk nodded. Jimin held his gaze and Jeongguk knew he was asking if he really could be whipped or not. He’s assuming it’s going to be harder than they’ve done before but wasn’t too opposed.

“Yes, sir. I’m a good boy.” Jeongguk said. He flipped over to his stomach, bending over the bed.

“Then after this you’re gonna get me off.” Jimin told him. He brushed the whip over one of Jeongguk’s cheeks.

“Of course, sir, however you want.” Jeongguk said. He set his head on the bed and closed his eyes to prepare for the spanks.

The first wasn’t too bad, Jeongguk knew it could’ve been harder, but it still made him yelp quietly. The force increased with each one until Jeongguk’s eyes were watering from the sting.

Jimin rubbed his ass right after. “Good boy. Such a good boy.” He murmured.

Jeongguk sniffled. He raised his hand to wipe his eyes before Jimin could see the tears, but of course that movement exposed him. Jeongguk only got up and stood in front of him. Jimin’s face was blank but Jeongguk knew he was worried, he was just trying to keep up his dominance.

“Do you want a blowjob? Or you can fuck me. What would you like, sir?” Jeongguk asked. He was desperate to feel him in any way.

“You can touch me.”

Jeongguk almost sighed in relief. He ran his hands up his arms to his neck, tangling his fingers in the back of his hair. He wanted to kiss him but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“Both, I’ll fuck your mouth.” Jimin answered.

Jeongguk smiled. He had a gag reflex like everybody else but thankfully Jimin wasn’t big enough to trigger it. Jimin sat down on the bed and Jeongguk kneeled between his legs. Jimin pushed his underwear past his knees before guiding Jeongguk’s head to his cock.

Jeongguk was happy to be pleasing him. He let his hands roam, a bit greedy after not being able to touch him for so long. He went from ankle to thigh on his legs, felt his sides, and grabbed onto his harness. He held Jimin’s wrists as his hands moved his head, but just to touch him, not to stop him.

Jeongguk licked him clean once he was done. He kissed around Jimin’s thighs afterwards, his hands on his hips. Jimin ran his fingers through his hair (avoiding the ears).

“Thank you.” Jeongguk told him, looking up.

Jimin smiled. He gave Jeongguk’s hair a light tug to make him stand. Jeongguk was about to give in and kiss him right when Jimin did it himself. Jeongguk took him in hungrily, not missing a single centimeter he could reach.

“Are you still mad?” Jeongguk asked, slowing down their kiss. Jimin said he wasn’t. “Disappointed?”

“No, baby, never was.” Jimin said, kissing the corner of Jeongguk’s mouth. He nosed into him. “Honestly, it’s more fun seeing you come undone by yourself instead of me doing it.”

Jeongguk grinned. He ran his hand down Jimin’s arm and put his hand on his waist. Jeongguk then set his own hand on his shoulder. “If you’re worried about the whippings, don’t be. I liked it.”

“Okay.” Jimin said. He squeezed Jeongguk’s side before slipping both hands down to his ass. “Let’s take a bath, yeah? And some water and a snack.”

Jeongguk smiled. “Sounds good.”

Jimin stood and started taking the clips out of Jeongguk’s hair. When they were gone he brushed his fingers through it, making Jeongguk grin. He took the collar off and set both items on the nightstand.

Jeongguk hugged him before he could undress himself. “Thank you.” He said again.

“I should be thanking you.” Jimin said, smiling a bit.

“Next time I won’t mess up.” Jeongguk told him as he pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Don’t worry about it, really.” Jimin said. He moved Jeongguk’s head to make eye contact. “Okay, bunny?”

Jeongguk nodded. “Okay.” He said. It was reassuring that Jimin wasn’t upset with him, but he wanted to behave for himself. He wasn’t the bratty type, he liked following the rules.

Jimin kissed his forehead and said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	53. Chancheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut (water sports/omorashi)

"Cheol, I'm about--I'm about to..." Chan trailed off.

Seungcheol didn't know what he was talking about, considering he just came. There wasn't anything else to do--he was even soft. Seungcheol thrusted harder, right at the brink of his own orgasm.

Then, he felt something warm and wet hit his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Chan pissing on him. He came to a slow stop, too shocked to move. Chan's hand was around his base, the other covering his mouth. In embarrassment, Seungcheol assumed, but he also heard small moans behind it.

At least they were on Chan's bed, Seungcheol thought. The liquid was pooling underneath them. It wasn't the worst feeling. Chan's stream dribbled to a stop and he used both hands to cover his face. Since it wasn't repulsive and he still needed to cum, Seungcheol started thrusting again.

He leaned down to Chan's face and whispered, "Dirty."

Chan whimpered. Seungcheol took his hands away and pinned them above him. Chan looked like he was going to cry and like he was incredibly turned on at the same time. Seungcheol kissed him.

He climaxed after a few moments of fast thrusting, his moans getting lost in Chan's mouth. They broke away as he pulled out.

Chan just looked like he was about to cry now. He opened his mouth to speak but Seungcheol moved away. He sat up and stared at the wet spot underneath them. He was finding it a little gross now, especially how cold it was. He got off the bed and threw away the condom before going to Chan's bathroom.

Seungcheol got a wet washcloth and went back to the room to clean himself up. He was being a bit rude, maybe, but Chan hadn't warned him of this. Chan was sitting up and watching him. Seungcheol wiped the cum off of him then gave him the washcloth to let him do the rest.

Chan took it but didn't move. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Seungcheol didn't like seeing him so upset. "It's okay." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, it isn't. You think I'm disgusting. You called me dirty--"

"It seemed like you liked that."

"Well, I did... but only if you weren't being mean about it."

Seungcheol smiled. "I wasn't. I was calling what you did dirty, not you. And I'm sure you know it is."

"But... dirty in a gross way or in a sexy way?"

He shrugged. "Both. Do you not think it's a little gross?"

Chan looked away. "I do... afterwards." He said. He started wiping himself off.

Seungcheol looked at the wet spot. He was once again grateful it wasn't his bed. He wonders how many times Chan has made that same spot while he was alone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forced this on you and I'm sorry I ruined your orgasm."

Seungcheol shook his head. "It's okay. Although some warning would've been nice. And you didn't ruin anything, I still came, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but... it wasn't as good as it could've been."

"Chan, stop. Everything's okay. Besides, you can't have a perfect cum everytime." Seungcheol said, taking his hand to hold.

"But you didn't like it and I never want to make you uncomfortable during sex. Or any time."

"Chan," Seungcheol started. He took a moment to remember what he was feeling when it happened. "I didn't like or dislike it. I wouldn't actively seek it out but maybe we can do it sometimes. Because what I really liked was that you liked it. And I think it'd be even better if you weren't so embarrassed."

Chan looked down. Seungcheol squeezed his hand.

"Okay. Thank you." Chan murmured.

"Don't thank me." Seungcheol told him. He leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "You should probably clean this." He then mumbled.

They got up and Chan stripped the bed. There was a mattress cover underneath, making Seungcheol smile and Chan blush. He put the sheets and the washcloth in the laundry. He then cleaned the cover with a towel and put that up too. They both changed back into their underwear.

"If you want to spend the night, you can... I have extra sheets... or we can go to yours. Or we don't have to if you need more time to think about it."

Seungcheol pulled Chan into a hug. "Chanie, how long have we been dating?"

"Um... five months?"

"Right. And don't you think those five months top one night I find out about your kink?"

Chan set his chin on his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

"And that also means I'll never pass an opportunity to sleep over." Seungcheol said.

Chan hugged him even tighter. "Thank you."

"I said not to thank me." Seungcheol told him, moving away so they could look at each other. Chan nodded slightly. Seungcheol kissed him before saying, "I want to know more about it, though. And what we would do if we continued."

Chan stepped away. "Let me get the bedspread so we're not standing."

Seungcheol helped him put the new sheets on and sat down once they were. He waited for Chan to start talking.

"Well, I don't know... it's kinda different for everyone. I just think it's... hot. Like, either one of us, um... peeing, would be nice. I usually do it when I'm alone since, you know." Chan explained.

Seungcheol hummed. He didn't think it was hot but liked the thought of fulfilling Chan's wants. "So what would we do together?"

"Um... if you don't want it during sex then we can just do foreplay stuff with it. But if you end up not liking that, honestly... I can just do it in front of you. That'd be hot to me."

"Do you like being called dirty and stuff like that?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yeah... I like degrading. Dirty, messy, naughty... stuff like that. If I was holding it then you can get onto me for letting it go..."

Seungcheol chuckled. "You're cute."

"How in the world is any of this cute?"

He paused. "I don't know. Just is. I'm surprised you kept this from me, you tell me everything."

"I got into it kinda recently... and I didn't want you to think I was gross." Chan said.

"I'll never think you're gross. If you're, like, a pedophile, then yeah, but I don't think you are."

"Oh my God, don't even joke about that." Chan said, hitting his arm.

Seungcheol smiled. He pulled him into another kiss by the back of his neck. All this was a surprise and a bit odd but his feelings for his boyfriend overpowered the weirdness. "Wait, what do you mean you'd do it in front of me?"

"Like, I'd let go while you watch and you'd degrade me and it'll be hot. I'd wet myself and you'd tell me I'm a messy slut... and, um, I could send you videos if I want to do it more often. If you want." Chan answered.

"Okay." Seungcheol said, smiling. It was still cute for some reason. "We can sext like that. And I just have to be dominant and tell you you're gross?"

Chan laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay. Seems chill. We can talk more about it later, I'm tired." Seungcheol said.

Chan kissed him. "I'm thanking you again because I didn't warn you and you're being selfless by accommodating to me even though you don't like it. So thank you, really."

Seungcheol grinned and pecked his forehead. "You're welcome. Let's sleep, yeah?"

They turned off the lights and settled down, Chan's head on Seungcheol's chest and their legs intertwined.

"Night, baby." Seungcheol murmured.

Chan snuggled closer. "Night, Cheolie."

**+bonus+**

Chan was sometimes able to delay his erection until after he pissed, and he seemed to currently be that lucky. Even though everything about this situation was a turn-on.

He was kneeling on a towel in his bathroom with light gray sweatpants on. Seungcheol was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed.

"You can hold it for a long time." Seungcheol commented. Chan only nodded. "That's good of you."

Chan smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"How long has it been? A few hours?"

Chan nodded. "Six."

"Wow. You're a good boy, you know that, right?" Seungcheol said.

Chan bit his lip and nodded. Seungcheol was half praise and half degrading when they did this and Chan loved it. If he was only degrading he'd start to think Seungcheol didn't find any of this sexy and he was truthful when he called him disgusting. But Seungcheol always complimented him for holding so long and for releasing when he was told.

"Let go."

"Cheolie... I wanna see how long I can wait." Chan said.

Seungcheol shook his head. "That's not healthy. Especially if you do this a lot. Do what I say."

They've been training Chan to hold it for longer amounts of time. This was the highest they've been, six hours. Chan was a little disappointed but more endeared that Seungcheol cared enough to do research.

Chan sat back on his feet, his legs spread. He felt himself start to piss after a few seconds. He let out a relieved sigh as the pressure was released.

"Good."

No matter how many times they do this, Chan is still embarrassed. (Although that was kind of a part of the kink.) He covered his face with his hands as he soaked his pants and the towel underneath him.

"Stop, I want to see your face."

Chan reluctantly took his hands away. He was still going so he closed his eyes instead, not wanting to see Seungcheol judge him.

"Look at me."

Chan whined. Seungcheol usually lets him hide. He opened his eyes and they made eye contact. They stared at each other as Chan's stream came to an end.

Seungcheol squatted in front of him. "Look at you, you made a mess."

Chan looked down. He didn't even realize his hand was clutched onto the fabric near his thigh. He took it away, also seeing he was quickly getting hard.

"You're disgusting."

Chan bit his lip and nodded. He really did like getting degraded, and Seungcheol's beauty only made it better.

"The fact that you're getting hard from this is worse. It's sick."

Chan bit back a whimper. "Please... I'll get myself off if you don't want to touch me."

"I _don't_ want to touch you." Seungcheol said. After a pause, he said, "Undress."

Chan took off everything. He set his soiled clothes on another towel next to him.

Seungcheol raked his eyes over him. Chan was now sitting down and leaning against the bathtub, his knees up and legs open. His cock was standing proud between them.

"Dirty, messy... sticky..." Seungcheol muttered as he shook his head. "You're the most pathetic slut I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Chan asked.

Seungcheol continued studying him. After a few moments, he said, "Touch yourself but don't cum."

Chan wrapped his hand around himself and gave a few slow strokes. Seungcheol sat down to watch. Chan got a bit faster, whining quietly. He closed his eyes again and thankfully Seungcheol didn't say anything.

This was a huge turn-on for Chan--only a tiny bit awkward. They didn't speak, the only sounds coming from Chan as he brought himself to the edge.

After a while, he took his hand away and opened his eyes. "Close." He whispered.

Seungcheol took off his shirt and pants. Chan was getting excited. Seungcheol kneeled between his legs, leaning on the tub to look at him.

"So good yet so bad." Seungcheol said, grinning. He dipped down to kiss near his ear and say, "Following directions but making such a mess. I don't know what to do with you."

Chan let out a shaky breath. He swore he was about to cum untouched. Luckily, Seungcheol started pumping him.

"Oh, God," Chan moaned. He set his hands on Seungcheol's hips, looking down to see he was hard as well.

"Don't touch me." Seungcheol murmured. He kissed down to his neck.

Chan took his hands away. He squirmed as his climax was brought nearer. "C-close," he stuttered.

Seungcheol went faster. Chan gripped onto the towel beneath him as he came, his legs flinching and shaking. Seungcheol was still on his neck, which made it even better. Chan whined when he looked down and saw his cum on Seungcheol's chest and stomach.

"Thank you." Chan breathed.

"Now, I don't know if I should let somebody so filthy touch me or not." Seungcheol mumbled.

Chan bit his lip. "Let me please you, baby. I'll clean up. Just let me clean up and I'll do whatever you want. You can use my mouth, it didn't get dirty. Please."

"But now I've gotten in your mess." Seungcheol said, sitting up. Chan realized he was kneeling on the wet towel.

"I'll clean you too, Cheol, just let me please you." Chan begged.

Seungcheol grinned. He pushed down his underwear. Chan was about to touch him but Seungcheol was already there. Chan pouted and whined.

Seungcheol ignored him, only going back to kiss him. Chan raised his hand and ghosted it over Seungcheol's shoulder. Seungcheol took it away but held it instead. Chan kissed him harder.

Seungcheol was breathing too heavily to continue their kiss as he came. He rested their foreheads together as he did, his load landing on Chan's front.

"Thank you." Chan whispered.

"For what?"

"For using me to cum."

Seungcheol chuckled. "You're very effective."

Chan grinned. Seungcheol sat back and they looked at each other. "You're good at following directions." Seungcheol said.

"Thank you." Chan repeated.

"You're also good at begging. I almost gave in but thought staying in control would be hotter."

He smiled. "Thanks. I liked it."

"Good." Seungcheol said. He gave Chan a short kiss before standing. He held out his hand and said, "Let's shower."

Chan used Seungcheol's hand to stand up. They got the wet clothes and towels and put them in the washer. Chan started the shower.

"Come here."

He walked to Seungcheol and got pulled into a hug. "You're getting messy." Chan told him.

"Don't care." Seungcheol said. He pet Chan's hair. "Did you really like it? All of it?"

"I did. Everything was good." Chan said.

"Good." Seungcheol mumbled. "I know you know this but I'm going to tell you every time. You're beautiful, baby, nothing I said was true. You're gorgeous and I love being able to do this for you."

Chan smiled and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Seungcheol does say that every time but Chan loved it every time. "We're wasting water." He said.

Seungcheol chuckled and let him go. The water was warm enough so Chan pulled him inside. They washed each other, making sure not to miss anything.

"Thank you." Chan told him.

"I think I should limit you to one per session."

Chan laughed. "No way. I have to thank you for letting me cum, letting me make you cum, and at the end for everything. So at least three."

"Fine. But no more." Seungcheol said.

Chan smiled and hugged him again. He wanted to finally tell him he loves him, but decided to wait once again. He'll probably end up telling him without meaning to but he was okay with that.


	54. Junhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut-ish

Jun didn't want to be in this class in the first place. He especially didn't want to be in it today, but he needed the points to help his grade. This was the most basic art class--why did they need a live model?

Jun had his easel up and pencils out like everybody else. Everybody else seemed calm, though. Even excited. Jun didn't know why anybody would want a naked stranger in front of them, nonetheless study and draw them. His virgin was jumping out, yes, but he was downright scared.

He almost lost it when the model came in. Things would've been much easier if they were ugly. Their model was gorgeous, and he hasn't even undressed yet. To top it off, it was a guy. Jun was hoping it would be a girl so he wouldn't get aroused. Now he was praying he wouldn't get aroused.

Their teacher introduced what they were doing and told the man to start modeling. Jun didn't hear a name and was a bit disappointed. He stared at his paper as the man took off his robe. He was terrified. He was scared he was going to get hard and the thought of someone being naked in front of him was mortifying.

Jun made himself look. It'd be awkward if he didn't draw anything. The man was sitting on the provided bench, his legs crossed and his arms behind him to lean on. Jun managed to draw an outline. He tried his best with his face, but he was a bad artist already without the fact that the man's beauty was impossible to capture.

There was no way he could draw his dick.

He looked at the people next to him. They were drawing his dick. Jun bit his lip. To match everybody else and not be weird, he needed to draw it too. But that meant he'd need to look at it. Stare at it, really. He couldn't do that.

Jun added more details to postpone drawing his dick. But the model changed poses so he hastily penciled it in. It wasn't the man's but at least it looked like one.

The next pose was worse. He was facing Jun instead of giving him his profile. He had his forearms on his head, his eyes closed, and his hips to one side as he put his weight on one leg. Jun was thankful the man couldn't see him; he could feel how red his face was.

Jun drew him again. He's long stopped caring about how bad he was, but for some reason it was getting to him again. He wanted to accurately represent how gorgeous this model was. He tried harder on this drawing, erasing and sketching and erasing again. He even stared at his dick.

The man changed poses after a while. Before he did, he opened his eyes and just so happened to make eye contact with Jun. Jun froze, his mouth agape. He could feel himself blushing again. The man smirked before turning around.

Jun would've died if he was facing him again. Luckily, his back was to him. Not that that was much better. He had a great ass.

Around the middle of this pose, Jun noticed something. He was half hard. He almost screamed. He kept his eyes on his paper for the rest of the time, although his dick decided to not listen to his brain. He could only hope no one noticed.

When the model redressed, the teacher finally said his name. Xu Minghao. The name repeated in Jun's mind until he got home. (He left the class with his drawing pad over his crotch.)

First, Jun got rid of his problem. Then he Googled him. Not much came up except for the few times he's modeled. Next, Jun went to social media and found him on Instagram. His bio said he was an aspiring photographer. There was nothing about him modeling, but Jun figured he did it to get some extra money. Jun followed him. He needed something pretty in his feed.

The next day, Jun didn't even think about Minghao. That is, until he got a message from him on Instagram. Unfortunately, Jun was in another class when he got it, but had a heart attack when he saw it afterwards. He decided to wait until he got home to open it.

_hey, you were in that art class yesterday, right?_

Jun choked. Minghao remembered him. Not only that, he saw him and remembered him and reached out to him. Jun didn't know what to say. He needed to act casual. He responded with, _yeah_.

Jun immediately regretted it. That was _too_ casual. Minghao's going to think he isn't interested. Not that he _is_ interested, of course. Minghao didn't need to know that.

His reply was sooner than expected.

_did you like what you saw?_

Jun choked again.

_I haven't been modeling for long so I was wondering if I did a good job._

Oh. Jun can answer that. He said, _yeah, I think so. you're the only model I've drawn, so_.

_can I see your drawings?_

Jun's breath caught in his throat. _oh, jeez, no. they're terrible. I shouldn't be in that class._

_you shouldn't? but then you wouldn't have met me._

Jun's grip tightened on his phone. Was Minghao flirting? This was flirting, wasn't it? Jun didn't know how to flirt. Or even respond to it. Luckily, he didn't have to.

_but really, did you like what you saw? I like to think you did based on when we made eye contact._

This was worse. Jun didn't know what to do. Minghao was asking if he was attracted to him. He can't answer that.

_and based on your little friend that made an appearance._

Jun's heart stopped.

_although I don't think it's little._

Jun was leaving him on read, he needed to respond. He hastily typed, _I'm sorry about that_. If Minghao noticed he was hard, then did everybody else? He was about to have a breakdown.

_don't be sorry. you're in first place for people I've made hard._

What did that mean? Did he mean Jun was the cutest person he's made hard or he was the only person he's made hard? That is, during modeling. Jun wanted it to be the first one.

_am I making you nervous?_

Jun answered with, _yes_. His hands were sweaty.

_my apologies. we can talk later so you can prepare yourself. have a good day._

Jun didn't want to stop talking. But he just replied with "you too" and turned off his phone. His heart was racing--maybe he did need a break.

"So you can prepare yourself." What does that even mean? So Jun can calm down and be ready for his flirting? Maybe. Was "later" later tonight or tomorrow? Or was Minghao going to wait for Jun to text first?

Jun took a few deep breaths. He needed to calm down. He left his phone on his bed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Later" turned out to be tomorrow. Jun responded to him after his art class.

**xuminghao_o**

  
_hi again. are you alright now?_

_I think so_

  
_good. I don't want to scare you, really. I just thought a guy as cute as you was too good to pass up._

_thank you... you're cute too_

  
_I gathered that._

_I'm sorry_

  
_stop apologizing. I have a question. how much of a virgin are you if you got hard just from seeing a guy naked?_

_to be fair, you're stunning_   
_I haven't done anything with anybody and I'd like to think you won't make fun of me for it_

  
_I won't. how far have you gone with yourself?_

_??_

  
_have you just jerked off or have you fingered yourself? or used any toys?_

_that's a very personal question_

  
_alright, you don't have to answer._

_just jerked off_

  
_cute. but you're missing out._

_minghao_

  
_yes?_

_are you trying to get in my pants_

  
_maybe._

_is that the only thing you want?_

  
_do you not want to?_

_I don't know_

  
_if you're scared because you're a virgin, don't worry. I can go as slow as you need._

_you're supposed to lose it to somebody special_

  
_I think I'm special, I made you get hard in public._   
_but if you don't want to that's okay. just know all I really want is a hookup so we'd stop talking if you pass this up._

_really?_

  
_yep. at least I'm being honest._

_do I have to answer now?_   
_is there a chance I can accept sometime in the future?_

  
_how far into the future?_

_well I'm going to take a few days to think about it_   
_so if I want to, a few days_   
_if I don't want to, maybe in a few months when I'm not a virgin anymore and can do hookups like this_

  
_hm. maybe. depends on what I'm doing in a few months._

_okay_   
_to be honest I don't want to pass up someone as hot as you but I'm really scared_

  
_don't be scared, baby. I can wait a few days. if we get to it and you're scared we're not going to continue. I want you to be 100% sure._

_you're pretty nice for a fuckboy_

  
_thanks. and like I said, I can go as slow as you need. I can go all night._

_okay well I'm going to leave so I can think about it_

  
_no rush. bye bye._

_bye_

  
Jun was a mess. He sure didn't flirt back but he thought the conversation went well. Now he needed to know if he wanted to lose his virginity to a stranger.

Minghao talked about it like it was no big deal. Was it a big deal to Jun? Maybe not--all it is is sex. People have sex all the time. With anybody. And all "virginity" meant was Jun hasn't had anything in his ass. Or he hasn't put himself in anybody's ass. Both, really.

Minghao was hot. Jun has already seen him naked. He wouldn't mind having sex with him, it's just the virginity part that's in the way. Maybe Jun can deal with not losing it to somebody special. And Minghao sounded like he was ready to take the time to accommodate for him. What else is in the way, then?

Jun wanted to know if they'd keep talking after they fucked. (If they did fuck.) Minghao said he just wanted a hookup, so probably not. Can Jun handle losing his virginity to a stranger and never talking to them again? He doesn't know about that one. He'd want to keep in touch with Minghao. Maybe he can be persistent after they fuck.

Jun took a few days to think about it, like he said he would. Three, to be exact. They didn't talk during that time, but that was probably for the best.

**xuminghao_o**

_I have an answer_

  
_oh good. and you're 100% sure?_

_99%_

  
_I need you to be 100._

_okay look_   
_I accept_

  
_really?_

_yes_   
_but you're coming to my place_

  
_can do. you're positive you want to?_

_yes why do you seem so reluctant when this was your idea_

  
_I'm just making sure. I won't fuck you unless you actually want it. and if you don't want it in the middle of us fucking then I'll stop._

_ngl your demand for consent is kinda hot_

  
_good. when are you free?_

_I'm free at the moment_

  
_I'm free too. you want it right now?_

_a little_   
_do you not want to?_

  
_no, I want to. I've been thinking about you nonstop. you're beautiful in all of your posts._

_thank you_   
_here's my address then_   
_#######_

  
_cool. I'll be on my way then._   
_but first I want to warm you up._

_??_

  
_I've had a lot of time to think about what I'd do to you._

_oh_

  
_I thinking I can get you hard with just this, like how you got hard just by looking at me._   
_but if you're not by the time I get there then I'd do it myself, maybe cup you and knead you a little. or just trail my fingers across you. I'd love it if you got hard from as light of a touch as that._

_please tell me you're not texting and driving_

  
_I'm not._   
_I'd play with your nipples, my fingers on one and my mouth on the other. maybe I'd give you a few hickeys on your neck. and I'd finally undress you just as you're getting uncomfortable in your pants. but I'd keep your underwear on and mouth at you and tell you how proud I am that you got hard for me. I'd stay on you until you're soaked with my spit and your precum. maybe I'd blow you or maybe I won't touch you until you're about to cum as I fuck you._

_oh my god minghao_

  
_but I need to stretch you first. I'd go slow because I know it's your first time. maybe too slow and you end up fucking yourself on my fingers. I'd let you and tell you how pretty you look. when you're out of breath I'd take over, sliding in easily. you'd feel so good around me. I'd go at a pace you like. I'd make you fall apart under me._

_are you on your way yet_

  
_leaving now._

_you say all that and think I'm not going to be hard?_

  
_honestly, I wasn't going to say that much. I got carried away._

_are we going to do all that?_

  
_if you want to._   
_depends on your reactions. if you get needy enough to hump my fingers, then yeah, we'll do everything I described._

_you know what I meant_   
_are you texting and driving now_

  
_nope. on the subway._

_so that means you're not hard?_   
_how_

  
_I am. I have a bag._

_cute_

  
_you're the cute one. when I get there let's just get into it, yeah? no small talk._

_okay_   
_I really really want to kiss you_

  
_then that'll be the first thing I do._

_how long til you get here?_

  
_be patient, baby._

_you're the one who just wrote a whole book of what you're going to do to me_

  
_not much longer. can you handle a few minutes?_

_yes minghao jeez_

  
_bratty. I want you desperate, not bratty._

_I don't know what you're talking about but it's pretty obvious I'm desperate_

  
_and you're 100% sure you want to do this? I won't accept 99%._

_yes I am_

  
_good. see you soon._

Jun wasn't lying. He needed Minghao. He needed him even though he was a stranger and Jun was a virgin. He was as hard as could be, already uncomfortable in his pants. He was scared but his horniness overpowered it.

He almost whined when he heard a knock on his door.


	55. Yoonseok [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!yoongi

Hoseok didn't think it would be like this. His friend had just gotten a bunny hybrid and was having trouble keeping up with his energy. Maybe because Yoongi was a cat. But he knew something was wrong--any hybrid should be talking.

"You're not mute, are you? Your info didn't say you were. It's okay if you are, I guess it won't affect too much. But are you?"

Hoseok had adopted him yesterday. Yoongi didn't talk at all, but Hoseok thought it was due to nerves. The adoption center said Yoongi has had abusive homes, so Hoseok knew it was going to take a while for him to trust him, but he thought he'd at least speak to him.

"You can just shake or nod your head. I just want to know how to make you comfortable."

After a few seconds, Yoongi nodded. They communicated like this yesterday so Hoseok didn't know what the deal was.

"Was that a yes to being mute?"

Yoongi shook his head.

"Okay." Hoseok said. "I heard you were up before me so have you eaten yet?"

Yoongi didn't answer. Hoseok held back a sigh. He didn't like how they were on the floor but Yoongi hasn't sat on any furniture since he's gotten here. Hoseok made up the futon for him last night (he should've thought about the fact that he didn't have an extra room before he adopted) but found Yoongi in the corner when he went to check on him. The least he could do was give him a blanket.

"You can take any and all the food you want, I don't care. If you're not eating at all, I'm gonna be a little mad, okay?" Hoseok said. Yoongi glanced at him. Hoseok then realized he probably shouldn't joke about getting upset with him.

"I'm not actually going to be mad. Please just tell me if you ate last night or this morning. Or, preferably, both."

Yoongi nodded slowly. Hoseok didn't know which one he was answering but was glad he got an answer in the first place.

Hoseok didn't know what to do. He chose Yoongi because he looked like the one who needed to get out of there the most. He knew it was going to take time and effort to bring him out of his shell and have him trust him, but this was proving to be more difficult than he expected. It broke his heart to think Yoongi was abused this badly. But giving up wasn't an option--Hoseok wasn't about to add to Yoongi's trauma.

"I really hope you know I'm not going to hurt you. And you're probably thinking, 'that's what they all say,' but I'm serious. Why would I adopt you if I thought you were going to be a burden? My only job is to make you comfortable. Even if that means letting you sleep on the floor, although I want you to sleep on the bed. I know you don't trust me yet and that's okay. We're going to take things slow."

Yoongi glanced at him again. Hoseok thought he was cute; his ears and tail were brown with some hints of white. That was a small part of why he adopted him, but it was more because he wanted to give him a good home. Hoseok wasn't even planning on adopting a hybrid, Yoongi just made him too sad. He's in the middle of figuring out how his expenses are going to look now.

"Your name is Yoongi, right? That's what the adoption place called you but you can change it if you want." Hoseok said. He realized he kept asking questions that didn't have a yes or no answer. "Wait. Yes your name is Yoongi or no you want to change it."

Yoongi nodded.

"Okay. You already know my name. I'll tell you a bit about myself. I work two jobs, one at a restaurant and one at a store, while I'm trying to find something I got a degree for. So you'll probably be home alone a lot. You can go anywhere, look at anything. Well, I don't really want you to snoop around my room but you're allowed in there. Nothing's off-limits. Take a shower, watch TV, cook something, whatever."

Yoongi nodded again. Hoseok was glad to see he knew he was allowed to do things around the apartment.

"Also, I'm twenty-five. The adoption place said you're twenty-six, and hopefully they're right." Hoseok said. He paused to see if Yoongi was going to reject his words but he didn't react. "And you've probably noticed I wasn't prepared to have a hybrid. So we can go clothes shopping later today. Or I can go if you don't want to. You'll just have to tell me your sizes."

Yoongi nodded.

"Yes you want to go or no you don't want to?"

Yoongi shook his head.

"Okay. That's fine. You can write them down, I guess, and I'll just get some plain t-shirts and sweatpants. If you want cooler stuff you'd probably have to come along." Hoseok said.

Yoongi didn't do anything. After a while, Hoseok said, "I want to get to know you. Is that alright?"

Yoongi nodded slowly.

"Hmm... do you like music?"

Yoongi nodded.

"Okay. Yes for pop and no for country."

He nodded once more.

"Yes for rap and no for indie."

Another nod.

"Yes for EDM and no for hip-hop."

Yoongi paused, then shook his head.

"Last one. Yes for emo and no for rock."

He shook his head again.

Hoseok hummed. "Interesting. Next question... favorite color. First, is it on the rainbow?" he asked, earning a nod. He then found out pretty quickly it was red.

He asked a few more questions and got the answer after a long game of yes or no. He then had to be at work. He didn't want to leave, though--they were making progress. He remembered what he said earlier about Yoongi sleeping on the floor and felt he needed to change it.

"I have to go. When I come back you're going to tell me what you ate and I'm going to make sure you actually ate it. And you're going to sit on that couch, okay? And sleep on it tonight. I don't like telling you what to do but I will if you're hurting yourself like this. You do not need another second of cold, hard floor. Hell, take a nap in my bed, I don't care. I'll be back around four and we can eat dinner together."

Yoongi gave a slight nod. Hoseok got up and got ready, saying goodbye on the way out.

When Hoseok got back, he almost thought Yoongi had left. But he was just in the bathroom. Hoseok kept his worries to himself and went to his bedroom to change. On the way, something on the kitchen counter caught his eye.

There was a notepad and an instant noodles wrapper. The note read, _I took a shower. I used your shampoo, soap, and a towel. I put the towel in the hamper. I ate ramen. I used only what was needed and washed and put away the chopsticks. The wrapper is there. I will throw it away once you see it. I sat on the couch for a while. Thank you._

Yoongi was standing on the other side of the counter. He slowly took his trash and threw it away. Hoseok didn't know if his note was amusing or not. It hurt to think Yoongi thought he needed to do something like this.

"Thanks, Yoongi, but you don't need to do this. I don't care about what you do when I'm gone. I don't need you to keep track of everything you've used. You're not... you're not just a pet, okay? We're equal. I don't care if people think I'm disgusting for it. You're not a guest or an animal or a burden. You're my friend now. Almost family."

Yoongi was looking down. After a second, he pointed to the "thank you" he wrote on the note.

"No need to thank me." Hoseok said. "What do you want for dinner? Actually, would you be fine with just ordering something?"

Yoongi nodded.

"Okay. Is chicken alright?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi nodded. "Oh, wait, you're not a carnivore like a cat, are you? Or are they omnivorous? Just--do you have any special diet?"

Yoongi shook his head.

"Okay. I'll go order then. And afterwards I'll go to the store." Hoseok said.

Dinner was awkward, but Hoseok expected that. As he was about to leave for the store, he remembered something.

"Oh, wait, I have a laptop in my room. You can do whatever on it and the remote to the TV is around here somewhere. I'll write down the password for you. I don't want you to be bored when I'm gone for hours at work." Hoseok told him, writing his password as he spoke.

He gave the paper to Yoongi, who nodded. "Cool. Thanks. I'll be back soon." He said and headed out.

It took Yoongi a total of five days to speak to Hoseok. Not that he was counting, of course. He almost had a heart attack when he heard him.

"Hoseok."

Hoseok turned around, trying to keep his face blank. He was surprised, excited, and scared all at once. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

Yoongi held out his phone, the screen lit with somebody calling him. "Oh. Thanks." Hoseok said, taking it. He'd left it in his room.

Hoseok answered the call and watched Yoongi walk away.

"Hoseok, it's been forever. I'm thinking you just don't want the two of them to meet."

"It's not that." Hoseok said. It was Taehyung, asking about their hybrids meeting again. "I told you how he is."

"Is it really that bad? I just thought he was nervous."

"He just said his first word to me, so yeah, I'd say it's that bad." Hoseok said. He reminded himself to keep it down in case Yoongi could hear.

"Oh. What'd he say?"

"Just my name. He gave me my phone since I wasn't near it."

Taehyung sighed. "But Jeongguk really wants a hybrid friend..."

"He will eventually. I'm not pushing anything on Yoongi. I haven't even told him about this since I know he shouldn't go. He's not stable enough, I know he'd just have a breakdown. Just be patient."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I hope things get better soon."

"It's okay. Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Hoseok said.

"Bye-bye. Tell Yoongi he has two others who care about him and that one of them is a bunny who wants to meet him."

Hoseok chuckled. "Will do. Bye." He said and hung up. He headed to his room to give Yoongi his phone back.

He did, and was going to leave, but Yoongi spoke again.

"I'll meet somebody if you want me to."

Hoseok was ecstatic he was talking (with a total of nine words now) but didn't like how it was about this. "No, it's okay. My friend just got a bunny hybrid and he wanted, like, play-dates, you know. I just thought you wouldn't want to. I guess it was rude of me to not tell you at all..." He trailed off.

Yoongi didn't react. "But his hybrid sounds like a bit much, even for me. He'd probably want to talk and touch you and stuff. But, I mean, you can meet him if you want. Yes or no?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi shook his head.

"That's okay. Now you know you can have a hybrid friend. But no pressure." Hoseok said. He waited a beat before heading to leave again.

"Thank you."

"Hm? For what?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi didn't say anything. "You're welcome, I guess, but there's no need."

Yoongi gave a slight nod so Hoseok walked away. He tried not to get too excited over Yoongi finally talking, but he couldn't fight a smile.

It took a few more days for Hoseok to hold a conversation with Yoongi. Hoseok again had to act calm when it happened.

"Do you like ice cream? I always have it no matter the season so I want to get a kind you like."

"Haven't had much."

Hoseok had to strain to hear him half the time but he wasn't going to tell him to speak up. "I'll just get vanilla and chocolate." He said. "What snacks do you like?"

Yoongi shrugged. Hoseok realized maybe he hasn't been able to have food like snacks and ice cream. "What did they feed you at the shelter?"

Yoongi was quiet. They were at the kitchen table, a chair away from each other. Hoseok has noticed he doesn't curl into a ball when he's sitting, only when he's sleeping. But he can tell he wants to because of how hunched over he is. Hoseok didn't like seeing it.

"Frozen meals."

Hoseok hummed. The cheapest thing possible with no nutritional value. The more he hears Yoongi's voice, the more he likes it. "I'm a typical guy in his twenties so most of what I eat is trash, but I know you won't be eating those anymore. What did your past owners give you?"

He knew it was a bold question but wanted to ask anyway. And he decided to wait it out--Yoongi usually answers if he waits long enough. Hoseok was only being so intense with food because Yoongi looked like he barely ate. Hoseok liked food and wanted Yoongi to like it too, to not be scared to ask for something to eat or eat just enough to not pass out. He was making a shopping list and doodled on it to pass the time and to not make Yoongi any more nervous.

"Last Master gave me cat food. One before that was good. Stuff like you have. Master before that gave me fruits and vegetables. Said he liked me skinny."

Hoseok was worried his heart breaking was audible. He stared at Yoongi, his mouth open in shock. He's adding vitamin and mineral supplements to the list. Once he isn't frozen.

"Sorry."

"No, don't, there's no reason to be sorry." Hoseok rushed. Yoongi tilted a bit farther away from him. Hoseok felt like crying; he wasn't being gentle and Yoongi's past disgusted him. How he called them "master" told him everything.

"I'll just get you random stuff so you can try things. And fruits and vegetables are good for you but I won't make you eat them if you're, you know, tired of them." Hoseok said. He wrote down the vitamins and minerals.

They were quiet. Yoongi looked like he wanted to leave. He never left the table until Hoseok did, though.

Hoseok sighed and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he saw Yoongi look away from him. "Sorry. You don't know how mad that makes me. Not you telling me, of course. Your other owners. I'd punch them all in the face if I could. As you can see, I'm not much of a violent person if that was the worst I could come up with."

Yoongi nodded. Maybe Hoseok was manipulating how Yoongi wasn't going to leave, but he had more questions he needed answered.

"You've been in the system your whole life, haven't you? Being adopted and sent back?" Hoseok asked. The last sentence was harsh but it's not like Yoongi didn't know the reality of his situation.

Yoongi nodded. "Did you have _any_ nice owners?" Hoseok continued, earning another nod. "Good."

Hoseok took a moment before asking his next question. "Can you tell me what things were like with your last owner? You called him Master but please don't call me that, I won't let you. I want to know so I can learn how to better accommodate for you. And I've given you all these general statements about how you can do whatever but maybe if there were some specifics you'd believe me more."

Hoseok didn't expect an answer right away so he went back to the notepad. He kept making sure Yoongi wasn't doing anything nonverbal, though. He wrote down foods as they came to him, trying to get a wide variety. Maybe he'll overspend this month but it'll be worth it in the long run.

Hoseok was glancing at him frequently but Yoongi was staring off into space. It had been a few minutes, and Hoseok thought he triggered something, so he went to tell him he didn't have to answer.

"He didn't let me sit on the couch and chairs and bed like you do." Yoongi then said. More emotions flared in Hoseok's chest but he stayed quiet. "And I couldn't talk unless he talked to me first. He fed me the cat food twice a day... I had to crawl but I got out of that at the shelter."

Hoseok was about to cry now. He was biting his lip to try to stop it but tears were welling in his eyes. He wiped them hurriedly even though Yoongi wasn't facing him. He realized how much courage Yoongi would've had to scrounge up just to say Hoseok's name a few days ago.

"I had everything a cat would... collar, leash, litter box... he worked all day and gave me toys to play with. The mice and feathers and sticks and things like that. He gave me a dress to wear. I only had one so when he washed it I had to hide since he didn't want to see me. He'd lock everything up so I couldn't leave. He gave me away a few months ago since he was moving for a better job."

Hoseok was crying now. He was trying to be quiet but Yoongi looked at him when he sniffled. He continued looking, almost like he didn't know what was happening. Hoseok kept wiping his face, not making eye contact. This was not what he expected their first conversation to be like. He felt empty inside.

That's how Yoongi's voice sounded: empty. Hoseok didn't know if getting him right after that monster was a good or a bad thing, but he figured mostly good because he could make Yoongi unlearn everything as soon as possible.

Cat food. Litter box. Collar. Cawling. Hoseok was about to throw up. He stood, saying, "Just, uh, just give me a second. You can do whatever, watch TV, I don't care. I'll be right back."

He hurried to the bathroom. He was nauseous with disgust and hatred but he wasn't going to puke. He needed a few moments to himself to sob. He tried to be quiet again but it wasn't the easiest. He rinsed his face with water and attempted to calm down, closing his eyes and counting. Every time the thoughts came back to him his throat closed with more tears. After at least ten minutes, Hoseok was calm enough to go back out.

"Yoongi," Hoseok said quietly when he got to the living room.

Yoongi was on the couch. He watched Hoseok as he made his way around it and sat on the other side. "Why did you cry?" he asked.

Those words almost got Hoseok worked up again. Did Yoongi not know how horrifying his story was?

"Yoongi..." Hoseok tried. He didn't know how to answer that. "That guy treated you like an animal. Probably worse than most people treat their pets. You're not an animal. You're a hybrid, sure, but more human than cat. You deserve to be treated like a human. I'm going to treat you like we're equal because we are. Understand? All the humans you've interacted with--you're on their level. Nothing less. You're going to live in this apartment, with me, as a human."

Yoongi stared at him. "But I'm not a human."

"You're--what, like ten percent cat? That doesn't justify being treated like an animal. I'll treat you like a hybrid but to me that's the same as treating you like a human."

Yoongi kept staring. Hoseok stared back. He wanted Yoongi to know he was serious.

"Thank you." Yoongi said.

Hoseok smiled a bit. "Don't thank me." He said. He's sure Yoongi doesn't know what being treated as equal even meant, considering his past and society's view on hybrids.

"Yoongi." Hoseok said again. He reached out his hand. "I'm never going to hurt you."

Yoongi glanced at his hand. Hoseok kept it out. Finally, Yoongi took it. Hoseok could feel him shaking. He squeezed his hand, slowly as to not scare him.

"I'm _never_ going to hurt you." Hoseok told him.

Yoongi nodded. "Thank you."

Hoseok grinned. He let go of Yoongi's hand and stood. He needed to go to the store.


	56. Yoonseok [2/2]

It took Yoongi weeks to smile, a bit longer to laugh, and months to show any other emotion. Hoseok didn't want to see him cry, of course, but at least he wasn't bottling it up.

Hoseok didn't even know what it was about. He found Yoongi curled up on the couch, practically sobbing. Hoseok almost thought he was asleep but he flinched when Hoseok made noise walking up to him.

"Yoongi, honey..." Hoseok started. He sat down next to him. "What happened?"

Yoongi didn't answer, only curling further in on himself. Hoseok couldn't see his face anymore. He gently set his hand on Yoongi's leg. He felt him tense.

"Move if you don't want me to touch you." Hoseok prompted quietly. Yoongi didn't kick or anything and Hoseok felt him relax.

Hoseok has told Yoongi he's a touchy person. There's been multiple times where Hoseok sets his hand on his shoulder or tries to ruffle his hair and makes him flinch. It always makes him feel terrible but he can't seem to stop himself every time, it's too much of a habit. Hoseok has slowly been integrating it because he wants Yoongi to know all of his touches are going to be loving, never harmful. Usually he asks Yoongi to accept it instead of forcing him, like holding out his hand for him to take while they're sitting and watching TV. He also tells him he can reject it, like he just did.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong." Hoseok said. "But know you can and I'll try to help as best as I can. And if I can't help then know I'm here for you.

Yoongi didn't react. He stopped crying in a few minutes. Hoseok stayed quiet and rubbed his leg the whole time. "I'll get you some tissues." He said when he heard more sniffles than sobs.

Hoseok got a box of tissues and a wet washcloth. He gave them to Yoongi but didn't stay with him as to not make him uncomfortable. He waited in the kitchen and pretended to be on his phone.

Yoongi shuffled up to him with the tissue box and washcloth. Hoseok set them on the counter. He looked at him for a moment. He really wanted to know what made him upset but wasn't asking again. He wants Yoongi to see a therapist but didn't have the money and knew nobody would see a hybrid.

"Can I hug you?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi took a while to answer. Finally, he nodded. Hoseok tried not to scream out in joy.

He walked up to him and slowly looped his arms around his neck. Yoongi took a few seconds to put his arms around his waist. Hoseok was being inconsiderate but he pressed them closer together, their heads side-by-side. He closed his eyes.

Yoongi's arms were hovering but Hoseok soon felt the weight of them. Hoseok placed his hand on the back of Yoongi's head.

"Is this okay?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi hummed a yes. Hoseok was instantly relieved. He doesn't know the last time Yoongi was hugged and he wanted this one to feel good. Hoseok was also being a little selfish in that he wanted to touch and hug him because of how cute he was, but he thinks he's doing a good job of not pressuring him.

Hoseok made himself pull away. Thankfully, Yoongi didn't look panicked. "Sorry if that was too much. I care about you a lot, you know that, right?" he asked.

Yoongi gave a slow nod.

"You also know how cute you are, don't you? Have I told you that yet?"

He smiled slightly and looked down. Hoseok added this to his list of wins. "You really are. I love your ears and tail. And your face. And everything about you. Okay, I'll stop. Do you want to watch something?"

Yoongi nodded. They went back to the living room and Hoseok turned on the TV.

They were in this same position a few weeks later when Hoseok messed up. This was the most selfish he's acted and he knew he ruined everything.

Hoseok had asked him if he could touch his ears. He always thought they were one of the cutest things about him and wanted to feel how soft they were. Luckily, Yoongi let him.

Yoongi closed his eyes as he rubbed them, his lips parted slightly. Sexual thoughts were nowhere near Hoseok's mind, he just thought he was adorable. This is where Hoseok messes up.

"God, you're the cutest." He said and pressed a kiss to Yoongi's cheek.

Yoongi's eyes flew open. Hoseok took his hand away, his expression as shocked as Yoongi's. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to. Are you okay? I'm sorry." Hoseok rushed.

Yoongi only looked down. Hoseok could see he was blushing. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm sorry, Yoongi, that was terrible of me. Are you okay?" Hoseok continued. He hated himself at the moment.

Yoongi nodded. Hoseok sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I'm really sorry." He said.

Yoongi didn't say anything, only shifting in his spot. Hoseok swore it was a centimeter closer to him. He knew because they were close before but not touching, and now their knees met. Hoseok didn't hate himself as much anymore.

It took five months for Yoongi to meet Jeongguk, the bunny hybrid. Hoseok thought it would've taken longer, considering how he was when he got him. But Yoongi had heard Hoseok and Taehyung on the phone again and said he wanted to meet Jeongguk.

The two were coming to Hoseok's place so Yoongi could feel as comfortable as possible. It looked like Hoseok was more nervous than he was.

"If you're feeling overwhelmed at any time, even the second they come through the door, tell me and I'll have them leave. How about I give you a thumbs up and you shake or nod your head to show if you're okay or not? Would that work?"

Yoongi nodded.

"Okay. Good. Really, sweetie, anytime. Even if I'm talking with Taehyung, don't be scared to interrupt. But I'll be watching the whole time so I doubt you'd have to get up." Hoseok said. Yoongi nodded again. He was playing with the hem of his shirt. "Excited? Scared?"

"Both." Yoongi said.

Hoseok told Taehyung to inform Jeongguk about how fragile Yoongi was, so he's hoping they won't come in jumping and screaming. He knew Taehyung was laid-back but knew next to nothing about Jeongguk.

"And don't be afraid to tell Jeongguk to stop doing something." Hoseok added. Yoongi nodded.

He was starting to think this was a bad idea when there was a knock on his door. "Ready?" he asked. Yoongi nodded again.

Hoseok opened it. Taehyung and Jeongguk were on the other side, both with wide smiles. Hoseok smiled back and said, "Hey, come on in."

Hoseok looked to make sure Yoongi wasn't freaking out. Thankfully, he looked calm. Hoseok greeted Taehyung and Jeongguk, then the attention was on Yoongi.

"I'm really glad I finally get to meet you." Taehyung told him.

"Thank you, me too." Yoongi replied.

Hoseok was glad he was speaking a bit louder than usual. "How about you two go to the living room and Taehyung and I stay here?" Hoseok asked

Yoongi nodded. Jeongguk looked like he was about to explode. He hurried to the living room before Yoongi could even take a step. Taehyung chuckled. They sat at the table when Yoongi met up with Jeongguk.

"He talks twenty-four seven, I'm surprised he's been this quiet." Taehyung said.

Hoseok smiled. He could hear them talking. Well, Jeongguk was a lot louder, but he's assuming Yoongi is responding. He knows his laptop is there so he guesses they're going to watch something.

"Yoongi's made a lot of progress but there's still a long way to go." Hoseok said. They were behind the couch so he couldn't see them, meaning he couldn't ask if he was okay.

Taehyung hummed. "I shouldn't say this but I'm glad Jeongguk was mentally stable when I got him. Few people can be so patient and work so hard with somebody like Yoongi. He's lucky to have you."

Hoseok grinned. His words made him feel good. He hoped Yoongi thought he was lucky too, but that's not something he can ask. And they're still working on him expressing his emotions.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Hoseok said.

"No problem. I told Jeongguk not to be touchy with Yoongi. He hangs on to me all the time but I think he'll listen."

"Good." Hoseok said. "Are you two, like, together?"

Taehyung smiled. Hoseok chuckled. "I mean, not really... I don't know. We cuddle a lot. We kiss but nothing more than a peck. We always compliment each other. I don't know what we are but I'm happy with what we have."

Hoseok smiled. He was a tiny bit jealous. He didn't adopt Yoongi to date him, of course, but he was starting to like him. Human/hybrid relationships were taboo so he's been trying to hold back his feelings, but Taehyung talking about his relationship was comforting.

"Do you think he's all clingy like that because he's scared you'll leave him?"

Taehyung sighed. "Probably. The shelter said none of his homes have been too bad but they've given him up for no reason. And Yoongi's the opposite--not wanting to get attached so he won't care if you leave him."

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah." He said. He could hear a movie or show being played in the living room. "Do you think we should leave them alone or sit with them?"

"Not sure. Maybe we can join when they start to get bored."

Hoseok hummed. He was worried, though, and wanted to watch them. He wanted to make sure Yoongi was comfortable and see him socializing. Right as he was about to say he wanted to sit with them, Yoongi came up to them.

He came to Hoseok's side and brought his hand to his ear to whisper, "Jeongguk says he's hungry."

"Oh, that's okay. Get whatever." Hoseok said. As he spoke, Yoongi moved to hold his hand. "And get something for yourself."

Yoongi left and went to the pantry. Hoseok could still feel him, his hand on his own and his breath on his ear. He was more excited than he should be. They didn't speak until Yoongi left.

"Why'd he have to tell you he wanted food like it was a secret?" Taehyung asked quietly.

Hoseok shrugged. Yoongi's gotten a lot better about food, Hoseok was thinking because he missed it after being forced to eat something that was barely edible. He's even gained weight. Hoseok loved it.

"Probably shy around you." Hoseok said. The whispering part didn't get to him, it was that he was so close. Yoongi rarely initiates the touches.

"Hmm. I'm hoping we can do this more often so maybe we should join them so he can get comfortable around me." Taehyung said.

"Yeah, good idea." Hoseok said. They got up and walked to the couch. Jeongguk and Yoongi were on the floor, the laptop between them playing a show.

"Whatcha watching, sweetheart?" Hoseok asked.

They both looked back at them. Jeongguk answered instead. "It's this show about a guy who can time-travel and he has to fix things but there's time-travel police out to get him and yeah."

Taehyung laughed. "Sounds cool. Yoongi wants to watch it too, yeah?"

They both nodded. "Mind if we join?" Taehyung asked.

"Sure, but we're like halfway through this episode." Jeongguk said.

Hoseok grinned. He was cute. As they all got on the couch, Taehyung asked, "Do you have Netflix on your TV, Seok?"

"Uh... no. But I can hold the laptop. Is that alright?"

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to sit all close to you."

"Shut up." Hoseok said, smiling. They sat with Hoseok and Taehyung next to each other, their hybrids on either side of them. Hoseok saw Jeongguk cuddle up to Taehyung, his legs on his lap and his head on his shoulder. It hurt a little.

He glanced to Yoongi to make sure he was ready. He had his legs on the couch but not up to his chest. Hoseok saw his gaze was on Jeongguk and Taehyung. He pressed play.

A few minutes in (full of Jeongguk's comments), Yoongi shifted closer. His knees were on Hoseok's leg and their shoulders were touching. Hoseok told himself to stay calm. He almost lost it when Yoongi set his hand on his.

Hoseok was keeping the laptop steady with his right hand, his left arm across his waist with his hand on his right arm. Yoongi set his hand on that one, so it's not like they were even holding hands, but Hoseok loved it all the same. Yoongi's done a lot in one night.

Hoseok tried not to move a muscle the rest of the time in case Yoongi would leave. Yoongi only sank into him further. Hoseok didn't want the episode to end. It did, though, and Taehyung and Jeongguk were ready to leave by then.

"This was fun, we should do it again soon." Taehyung said. "It was nice to meet you, Yoongi."

Yoongi smiled a bit and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Yoongi, Hoseok." Jeongguk repeated, earning another nod.

"You too, Jeongguk. Have a safe drive home." Hoseok told them.

Once they left, Hoseok turned to Yoongi. "Was Jeongguk nice? He wasn't too touchy, was he? I can tell Taehyung we don't want to meet again if you don't like him. He'll understand."

"He was nice. Talkative." Yoongi answered.

"Would you want to do this again?"

Yoongi nodded.

"Okay. Good. Taehyung's the only hybrid owner I know but maybe I can ask around for more. Maybe someone with a cat. I want you to have friends but I won't push anybody on you."

Yoongi smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"No worries." Hoseok said. "I'm kinda tired, I might take a nap. That alright?"

Yoongi nodded. "Can I join?" he then asked.

He was so quiet Hoseok had to take a moment to figure out what he said. When he did, his heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, of course." He said.

Yoongi's tail was down, waving side-to-side. Hoseok has noticed his tail exposes what he's feeling, and he thinks what he's doing right now means he's happy. Hoseok remained calm and headed to his room.

He was too excited to remember he was wearing jeans, only getting under the covers on his bed. Yoongi joined. Hoseok didn't expect them to cuddle, he was just happy Yoongi felt comfortable enough to do this. They both said goodnight even though it was around midday.

"Seok." Yoongi said quietly. Hoseok hummed in response. He liked the nickname a hundred times more from Yoongi. "Hand."

Hoseok was a bit confused but turned to face him, setting his hand between them. Yoongi held it. Hoseok bit his lip to try to stop a smile.


	57. Junhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Minghao has been told he's oblivious. It was nice to know but it's not like he could do anything about it. In hindsight, he's being extremely oblivious right now.

He was at the mall with his boyfriend, Jun. Jun was getting them food like the kind man he was and Minghao was sitting down. A few moments after getting the table, a woman sat in front of him.

"Hey, you look a little lonely." She said.

Minghao frowned. "I'm not--"

"It's okay, I'll keep you company." She cut him off, smiling. "What's your name, babe?"

The name sounded weird from someone other than Jun. "Minghao." He answered.

"I like it. I'm Yujin. How come you're here all alone?" she asked, setting her hand on his arm.

Minghao didn't know why she didn't hear him earlier but answered anyway. "I'm not, I'm with--"

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend? Where is she? Is she gonna be mad if she sees you with me?" Yujin interrupted, smirking.

Minghao was confused. This lady was only hearing what she wanted to hear. He didn't know what to say.

"I bet she will. But that's okay, isn't it? Maybe you could just leave with me instead and skip out on her nagging." She said, rubbing his arm. "I'll give you my number."

Minghao saw Jun approaching them as he was handed the paper. The sight made him smile. Then he realized Jun looked angry.

"Make a new friend, babe?" Jun asked.

"Who are you?"

"His boyfriend. You'll be leaving now."

She scoffed. "He took my number, so--"

"Nuh-uh." Jun said, taking the paper from Minghao's hand and ripping it up. She stared at the pieces, her mouth agape. Jun grabbed Minghao's arm to stand him up and said, "We're leaving."

Jun led him to the exit. "Junie," Minghao tried, his hand on Jun's. His grip was too tight.

Jun let him go without a word. Minghao didn't exactly know what was happening but did know he was still hungry. They got in the car silently.

When they left the parking lot, Minghao asked, "What was that all about?"

Jun laughed. It surprised Minghao.

"Sometimes I feel like it's not moral of me to be mad at you if you're this oblivious."

Minghao frowned. "Then just tell me what's happening."

Jun shook his head. "She was flirting with you, Hao. I watched the whole thing. You let her touch you. She was leaning so close to you her boobs were about to fall out of her shirt. You took her number. What in the hell do you need with her number?"

Minghao turned back to the front. He didn't even notice her chest. Maybe because he's gay. "I was just being nice." He muttered.

"You say that every time. You let people touch you, basically grope you, because you're 'trying to be nice.' You take their numbers, which is just telling them they have a chance with you. Why haven't you figured out what flirting looks like? It's happened often enough."

Minghao crossed his arms. "You're being rude." He mumbled. Jun sighed. "Why are we going home? I'm still hungry."

"Look," Jun started. He didn't say anything for a while. "I need to show you something."

"And it couldn't wait? You could've yelled at me at the mall, then we could've eaten, _then_ you could've shown me whatever this is."

"I didn't yell at you."

Minghao huffed. He didn't yell but his voice was angry. They stayed quiet until they got home. Once inside, Jun walked straight towards the bedroom.

Minghao followed. "Junie," he said. He didn't know what was happening.

"Daddy." Jun corrected.

Minghao paused. Jun was going through their drawers, seemingly searching for something. Minghao knew what that name meant but didn't know why it was so sudden.

"Daddy," he tried again. Jun hummed. "What's wrong?"

Jun didn't answer. He threw clothes on the bed as he continued his search. Minghao could tell what they were from his place in the doorway. It was his lingerie; Jun was picking out an outfit for him. Minghao's heart beat a little faster.

"Change." Jun said, gesturing towards the clothes.

Minghao hesitantly stepped up to the bed. They made eye contact as he collected his outfit. He went to the bathroom to do what he was told.

It was a matching set of panties and a bra, sheer with floral embroidery. He's only worn it a few times, mostly when he wants to impress Jun. And because it was made for girls so the crotch wasn't the most comfortable. But he liked how he looked in it and this was what he was given.

Minghao walked back to the bedroom. Jun smirked and raked his eyes over him. "Good. Come here." He said.

Minghao stepped up to him. "Daddy, please tell me what's wrong. What did I do that's made you so mad?" he asked. The lingerie helped a lot with getting him in the mood, he wasn't even thinking about the mall anymore.

"Oh, baby." Jun cooed, setting his hands on Minghao's shoulders. "Why don't you guess?"

It wasn't too hard to guess. "That lady?"

Jun nodded. "Yes, but not only that."

"How she flirted with me?" Minghao continued. Jun nodded again. It seemed like he was waiting for something else, so Minghao said, "And how I didn't reject her?"

"Yes, baby. Good job." Jun said, smiling. It was more condescending than genuine.

"But, Daddy... I didn't want to be mean."

"That's the problem, angel." Jun said. He moved Minghao to sit on the bed. "You're not telling these people you're not available. You're not going to be rude by saying you're taken. What's rude is not telling them."

Minghao looked down. He was trying to tell that lady, but he did know most of the time he didn't say anything. People usually aren't straightforward and ask him if he's dating so he doesn't bring it up.

"Look at me."

Minghao did. Jun had his arms crossed, looking powerful and intimidating as he loomed over him. Minghao felt himself start to harden.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Daddy." Minghao said.

"Say it again."

"I belong to you, Daddy." He told him. The underwear was getting uncomfortable as his cock chubbed up.

"That's right. You need to start acting like it." Jun said. "You need to learn a lesson."

Minghao bit his lip. "Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry."

Jun pushed Minghao to lay down and kneeled over him. "If I give you enough hickeys will it sink in that you're mine? That people need to know you belong to me?" he said, leaning on his hands next to Minghao's head.

Minghao didn't know what to say. He wanted those hickeys but didn't want to agree to his words. He didn't need marks to know he was Jun's.

Jun bent down to his neck. "Maybe if people see my work they'll know you're off-limits. Maybe you'll be proud enough to show it off." He whispered.

Minghao closed his eyes. Jun's mouth was on him a second later. He was a lot slower than Minghao expected. Jun kissed and licked, staying at least a minute at each spot. His warm lips and tongue were making Minghao's breathing shallow.

Minghao hesitantly set his hands on Jun's waist. Jun let him, moving to the other side of Minghao's neck. Minghao whined quietly. Jun's warmth and wetness was perfect but he needed more.

"Daddy," he tried.

"I'm not done." Jun said.

Minghao bit his lip. There was something else he needed. "Daddy, the underwear... doesn't feel good." He said, opening his eyes. Since Jun was straddling him, their crotches were rubbing together ever so slightly. The fabric wasn't soft enough for it to be enjoyable.

Jun sat up. Minghao was able to catch his breath now that he was gone. Jun was staring at his cock, making him squirm under his gaze. The sheer material and embroidery were too rough on him. All the other times he's worn this, the underwear had come off pretty quickly.

"Hurts." Minghao whispered.

Jun got off the bed to pull them off. "Thank you." Minghao told him. He could see his cock was a little red.

Jun went back to kneeling over him. "You have five hickeys, is that enough?"

Minghao bit his lip. He wanted hundreds, really, but he just nodded. He'd know he was Jun's with just one.

Jun took his cock in his hand to stroke. Minghao gasped at the feeling. It was both pleasurable and painful. "S-sensitive, Daddy... lube, please." He said.

Jun did what he was asked. The lube was already out on the bed. Minghao moaned when Jun coated him with it, his strokes not painful anymore. His eyes fluttered closed when Jun rubbed his head with his palm.

"What were you going to do with that girl's number?"

Minghao whined. "Nothing, Daddy. I was going to show you and let you tell me what to do with it."

Jun hummed. Minghao squirmed underneath him, only for Jun to take his hand away. Minghao whined again and opened his eyes. Jun got off the bed.

"Sit up."

Minghao did.

"Take off my shirt."

Minghao was quick to follow directions, pulling Jun's shirt off as fast as possible. He couldn't help but touch his chest once it was off. He leaned in and kissed is pec.

Jun moved him away by his hair. The tug made him moan quietly. "Did I say you could touch?"

Minghao shook his head. He leaned into Jun's hand.

"What's with you today? So sensitive. Are you worked up because I'm mad at you?"

Minghao's eyes widened. "Please don't be mad, Daddy. I've learned my lesson. I'm yours and yours only, Daddy, I know I am." He said. He set his hands on Jun's forearm, only to be shaken off.

"The problem isn't you knowing who you belong to." Jun said. He released his grip on Minghao's hair and pet it instead. "It's that you keep it a secret. You're not proud of it."

"No, Daddy, I am proud of it. You're the best Daddy I've ever had, I'll tell everyone. I love you, Daddy, I don't mean to hide us. Please, I don't mean to." Minghao told him. He grabbed onto his arm around the middle of his rant, but Jun let him.

"Minghao, baby, you don't need to tell me. I know already--I love you too. You need to tell everybody who tries to flirt with you. Let them know they have no chance with you."

Minghao nodded. He hoped he'll be able to figure out when somebody is flirting with him. "I will, Daddy." He said.

"I don't believe you." Jun said. Minghao whined. "We'll have to find out next time it happens."

"Please, Daddy... don't you trust me?" Minghao asked. He felt like crying.

Jun looked at him for a moment. Then, he smiled a bit and said, "I do, baby. I know you're not going to cheat on me. You just need to act like it."

Minghao leaned further into his hand. "I promise I will, Daddy."

"Good. But I'm not done punishing you."

He held back a whine.

"Hands and knees, baby doll."

Minghao did what he was told. His cock was aching with need by now. He didn't know how Jun still had his pants on. Minghao listened to Jun rummage through their drawers. Finally, he felt something on his hole. He gasped in response, and Jun pushed it in. Minghao winced at the stretch but the pain was soon gone as the plug popped in.

It started vibrating a second later. Minghao moaned loudly, his legs widening on their own. It wasn't long enough to touch his prostate, which he already hated. It'll be worse when he's about to cum.

"You look so pretty like this." Jun said. He sat and rubbed Minghao's ass.

Minghao moved into his touch, but it was gone quickly. "How long do you think you'll last like this, babe?" Jun asked.

"I-I don't know..."

"I'd say a little more than five minutes. Around then you'll feel you're close enough but can't cross that line without another touch." Jun told him.

Minghao hated edging. It was only fun for Jun, and Minghao couldn't even see how it would be fun for him. He was just watching, he wasn't getting touched. Minghao really just wanted to be spanked and be done with it.

Jun took off his pants. He pumped himself through his underwear, making eye contact with Minghao's pleading gaze. Minghao needed to touch him.

"Daddy..." Minghao tried. He bit his lip to try to stifle a moan, his eyes closing. It was constant pleasure but just not enough.

"What, baby?"

Minghao opened his eyes. Jun looked amused. "Please let me touch you." Minghao answered.

Jun thought about it. Minghao arched his back and wiggled his hips to try to feel something different, but the numbing vibrations didn't change.

"Come here." Jun said.

Minghao crawled over to him. The movement helped a little, making him pause to squeeze his legs together. Jun only smiled. Minghao sat back on his feet when he got to him. The new position made him moan.

"Touch me." Jun said, taking off his underwear.

Minghao whined as he wrapped his hand around him, half from the plug and half from the feel of him. He loved him in his hand, how heavy and firm and warm he was. And he loved the sounds he made Jun make.

Minghao squirmed. Touching Jun made him want to be touched too. But he knew he couldn't do that, so he asked for something else. "Kiss? Please, Daddy?"

Jun smirked. He ghosted his fingers over Minghao's neck, giving him goosebumps. "Haven't I kissed you enough?"

"No, Daddy, on the lips. Please?" Minghao asked. He pumped him faster, thinking he can make him say yes if he does.

Jun's brow furrowed slightly. Minghao bit back a smile. He loved seeing his effect on him. Jun pulled him in by the back of his neck, their lips meeting roughly.

Minghao was needy. Thankfully, Jun let him go as hard as he needed. He bit and sucked on his lips, licking into his mouth and reaching as far as he could. All while moaning from the plug. Minghao pumped Jun faster so he could hear his moans too.

Jun eventually broke away. Minghao tried to kiss him again, but got his cheek instead. "Look at you, you're leaking." Jun whispered.

Minghao whined and pressed his legs together. He's been clenching on the plug, which has helped give him some variety.

"You close?" Jun asked. He took Minghao's hand from his cock and held it.

"A little..." Minghao said. If his cock was touched he'd cum in a second but knew the plug alone wasn't enough to do it.

Jun moved his hand to his ass, so Minghao sat up to let him take the plug out. He sighed when he did. Jun turned it off and tossed it aside, next setting his hand on Minghao's chest. He rubbed his nipple with his thumb.

Minghao whimpered. The material didn't feel good here either, but it was bearable. Jun peppered kisses around his shoulder and neck as he touched him.

"Daddy... are you going to fuck me?" Minghao asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, please." He whispered.

"Maybe." Jun said.

Minghao whined. He squeezed Jun's hand, the other going to Jun's other wrist. His fingers on his nipple was like the plug, not enough to push him over the edge.

Jun soon moved away. Minghao pouted. Jun moved him to sit against the headboard and kneeled between his legs.

"I want you to tell me again who you belong to."

"You, Daddy. I'm your baby, Daddy's baby. I belong to Wen Junhui, I'm his and only his." Minghao answered.

Jun smiled. "You're behaving so well."

"Thank you... does that mean you're going to fuck me?" Minghao asked, spreading his legs a little wider.

"No, it doesn't. You're going to watch me jerk myself off onto you."

Minghao whined loudly. All he wanted to do was touch his boyfriend, if he got to make him cum he'd be fine with not being fucked. He'd even be fine with not cumming himself. But Jun was already pumping.

Minghao wanted to beg for it but had a feeling Jun wasn't going to give in. So he just watched, his cock leaking and throbbing. And it didn't even take Jun a few minutes to cum--Minghao wasn't counting but he knew it took longer than he wanted.

Finally, Jun's load landed on Minghao's cock and stomach. Minghao almost came from that alone. They sat and listened to Jun's breathing when he was done.

After a while of nothing happening, Minghao said, "Please, Daddy... aren't you going to get me off too?"

Jun rubbed his thighs. Minghao sighed at the feeling--he was that desperate now. "Do you deserve it?" Jun asked.

"I think so..."

"I'll get you off if you tell me what you've learned today."

Minghao was glad it was an easy question. "I learned that I need to tell people I belong to you. That I'll stop them when they touch me or try to give me their number because I'm yours." He answered.

Jun smiled. "Good boy."

Neither of them moved. Minghao was about to say something else, but soon enough Jun slid his hand up to his cock. Minghao moaned as he started stroking it, his eyes closing. Jun's cum on him made it even better.

"Be loud, baby, I wanna hear your pretty sounds."

Minghao whined for him, although he didn't have to try too hard. It took awhile for him to get close again, but he told Jun when he did. Jun took his hand away.

"No, please, Daddy, you said I could cum." Minghao tried. He was so close. "Please, Daddy, I need it so bad. I need you so bad--please, please let me cum."

Jun pumped him again. "Please let me--I'm gonna--" Minghao whined. Jun kept touching him, making Minghao cum in a few seconds.

Minghao's eyes rolled back as the feeling washed over him. It felt so good after having to wait for so long. Jun wasn't going fast, but it was enough and Minghao didn't want to ask him to go faster. His legs shook as Jun rode him through his high.

"Thank you." Minghao whispered as soon as he had the breath to.

"You're welcome." Jun said and took his hand away.

Minghao kept his eyes closed, too worn out to move. He needed to clean up and change but didn't want to move a muscle.

"I'll clean you up, angel, don't worry." Jun said. "I'll get you out of that bra and get you ready for bed."

Minghao didn't want to make Jun do all that work, but he felt like he was about to fall asleep. He only hummed in response.

The feeling of a wet towel on him made him flinch. Jun rubbed his leg and he drifted back to his almost-asleep state. He let Jun move him to get the bra off and lifted his hips just enough for him to pull some boxers on.

He doesn't remember anything after that, but he did wake up under the covers and cuddling up to his boyfriend.


	58. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Vernon was about to have a heart attack. He already had one when he first saw his boyfriend, but he was about to have another. He wonders if he's going to live this time.

They were out walking around and shopping. It was nice out, slightly windy. Vernon had his first heart attack they met up to leave because Seungkwan was wearing a skirt.

Vernon loves Seungkwan in skirts. It was probably a fetish by now. But Seungkwan hasn't worn one in public--until today. The skirt was white and not nearly as short as the ones he wears when they're alone. Vernon preferred that; he didn't want anybody's eyes or hands on him. Seungkwan had a belt and his shirt was tucked in. He was too cute.

Vernon's second heart attack was just a few moments ago. They were standing in line for something, and a gust of wind blew Seungkwan's skirt up. Luckily, Vernon was behind him. That meant he was there to shield him, but also meant he caught a glimpse of his ass. His _bare_ ass.

Vernon stepped up to him, pressing them together to keep his skirt down. "Seungkwan, baby, what are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"What? Standing?"

"You're wearing a skirt on a windy day with _no fucking underwear_. What were you thinking?" Vernon said. He had to keep his voice low even if he was angry.

"To be fair, I didn't know it was windy."

Vernon bit his lip. He thought Seungkwan was shyer than this. He also didn't think he was this kinky.

"You look mad. I did this for you, I thought you'd like it." Seungkwan said, turning to look at him.

Vernon set his hand on Seungkwan's ass in case there were any more gusts of wind. "I don't want you to get exposed and be embarrassed." He said. Also because he was a little possessive--Seungkwan's body was for his eyes only.

"Hmm. You're right. But you can keep an eye on it, can't you?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon led Seungkwan out of the line they were in. He started walking, trying to find a good spot.

"Where are we going? We're not going home, are we? I didn't think you were that controlling."

Vernon didn't answer. He finally found a place, making him smile. He led Seungkwan to the end of the alleyway, stepping in a small alcove for a door.

"What in the hell are we doing?"

Vernon started getting hard the moment the fact of how exposed Seungkwan was sank in. "You wanted to be naughty, yeah? Is this naughty enough for you?" he asked.

Seungkwan gasped as Vernon's hands slid up his thighs. He held Seungkwan's hips and pushed him into the wall.

"Oh, fuck..." Seungkwan breathed.

"Say one more bad word and you're getting a spanking." Vernon said, his mouth by his ear.

Seungkwan bit his lip. Vernon pulled back and stuffed the front of Seungkwan's skirt into his belt. "Vernon..." he said, squeezing his legs together.

"No one can see us." Vernon told him. His eyes flicked between Seungkwan's and his cock, watching him slowly harden.

Seungkwan looked around, to the door they were by and around the corner. The door was boarded up and they were hidden by the wall.

"But you want somebody to see, don't you? That's why you didn't wear any panties. You're an exhibitionist." Vernon said.

Seungkwan's eyes looked pleading. He kept shifting, his legs still together. Vernon wanted to spread them wide and show everybody his cock and hole. Maybe he was an exhibitionist too.

"Answer me, baby." Vernon said. He ghosted his fingers near Seungkwan's cock, making him squirm.

"Yes, Vernon, I am. I want somebody to see. To watch." Seungkwan relented.

Vernon smirked. Although he was a bit possessive over his boyfriend, he was incredibly turned on right now. Maybe Seungkwan wasn't for his eyes only but he sure was for his hands only. He noticed Seungkwan was fully hard and wrapped his hand around him.

Seungkwan sighed in pleasure. Vernon loved seeing him out in the open like this. He could only imagine how turned on Seungkwan was, considering he didn't just now find out about this kink.

"I'm going to fuck you right here. Are you going to moan so somebody can come find us? Or are you going to be shy and quiet?" Vernon asked, his hand slow on his cock.

Seungkwan whined. "We don't have lube... a condom..." He trailed off.

"Don't care." Vernon said. He undid his jeans and pushed down his clothes. Seungkwan bit his lip when he saw him. The feeling of the air was freeing, in a way.

"Hard and fast?" Seungkwan asked, his voice small.

"Mm-hmm. But I'll prep you first since I'm nice." Vernon said. He lifted one of Seungkwan's legs while he got his fingers wet with his mouth. He spit on them for good measure before pushing both into Seungkwan's hole.

"Oh, f--" Seungkwan cut himself off. Vernon gave him a warning look. "God, Vernon."

He knew they were both too needy to do much prep, so Vernon took his fingers out after a short while. He spit on his hand again and rubbed it on his cock. He did that a few times to make sure neither of them would hurt.

Right when he was about to push in, Seungkwan stopped him. He took his hand and spit on it himself. Vernon smiled and rubbed it in with the rest. He lined himself up and entered.

Seungkwan held back a moan. Vernon already didn't make much sound so he wasn't worried about himself. He started thrusting, quickly getting fast.

"God, Vernon, holy--" Seungkwan groaned.

Vernon grinned. He held Seungkwan's hips as he thrusted. "You want somebody to find us, babe? You're pretty loud." He said.

Seungkwan whined. Vernon didn't know about Seungkwan but he doesn't really want somebody to see them. The risk of it was hot, if it actually happened he'd be embarrassed. Seungkwan covered his mouth with his hand and Vernon thrusted harder.

They both only lasted a couple of minutes. It was probably due to what they were doing as a whole, but neither of them cared too much. Vernon came first then aimed Seungkwan's load on himself as he jerked him off. His cock was already messy and it was one of the few places they could hide.

Vernon put Seungkwan's skirt back in place. "You're gonna be leaking as we walk, you know that, right?" he said with a grin.

Seungkwan smiled and nodded. Vernon chuckled. He pulled his clothes back up. He was about to start heading out when Seungkwan stopped him.

He cupped Vernon's face and kissed him, mumbling a "thank you" as he did.

"Don't thank me." Vernon said, grinning. "I liked it too."

Seungkwan bit his lip as he smiled. Vernon took his hand and led him out of the alleyway. He walked behind him to see if his cum spilling out was noticeable, but it wasn't.

They didn't spend much longer there, but Vernon kept Seungkwan's skirt down the whole time. He'd squeeze his ass every time he patted it down. Soon enough Seungkwan said he was getting hard again.

So they went home and fucked a few times, all while talking about if somebody could see them.


	59. Junhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jun was in a rush; he was supposed to have left five minutes ago. He just couldn't find his stupid work hat he had to wear. The one place he hasn't checked was his roommate's room.

Jun opened his door. "Have you seen--"

They stared at each other, both of their mouths open in shock. Minghao was kneeling on his bed, his hand reached back to shove a dildo up his ass.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." Jun said. He averted his gaze and tried to look for his hat.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Minghao exclaimed.

"Why wasn't your door locked!" Jun yelled back. "I just need my hat, God, have you seen it?"

"Why the fuck would it be in my room?"

"I don't know!" Jun responded. He shielded his gaze to block out Minghao and search the floor. He found it, miraculously, and grabbed it as quickly as possible. He hurried out of his room and shut the door behind him.

Now he was even more late.

The next few days were awkward, naturally. Neither of them brought it up. Jun didn't know what they would even say. He could apologize, maybe, but he thinks Minghao knows. Jun could say he didn't know he was a bottom.

They both knew the other was gay, so there wasn't any tension in that area. But Jun thought Minghao would be a top. The more he thinks about it, the more he can picture it.

Not that he _wanted_ to think about it. But the image of Minghao on his bed was seared into his brain--and it wasn't a bad image. He was completely naked, leaning on one elbow as the other hand moved the dildo. Jun didn't get a good look of his cock and was a bit disappointed.

He kept thinking about it. It would make its way into his mind as he took care of his own problems, helping him climax. They've already seen each other naked, and Jun hasn't thought about him like this before. But now that he had an image of Minghao like that, it was all he could think about.

One day, Jun broke. The tension between them was too much. He needed to do something about it.

/ **minghao**  
 _Today 5:56 PM_

hey

  
hi

so I feel like we should talk about what happened a week ago

  
I don't think we need to talk about it  
unless now you want a new roommate

why would I want a new roommate  
I want the opposite of that

  
huh?

look  
I can't stop thinking about you  
so I have a proposition  
we fuck so we can stop being weird around each other  
then we go back to normal

  
back to normal

yes it'll just be a one time thing so I can get you out of my system

  
hm  
so you like what you saw?

uh yeah I think that was implied

  
how many times have you gotten off to the thought of me?

um... a lot?  
is this a yes or a no

  
you tell me

what

  
how about you man up and come get what you want?/

Jun's heart was beating way too fast. Did Minghao just flirt with him? He stared at his wall where Minghao was on the other side. It was now or never.

He got up and went to Minghao's room. He knocked first (he's made sure to pick up that habit) and received a "come in." He slowly opened the door, finding Minghao sitting on his bed.

Jun walked a few steps in. He licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"What? You're too awkward to tell me in person?"

"See, this is why I thought you were a top." Jun blurted. How can someone talk like this and be a bottom?

Minghao smirked. "Maybe I'm switch."

Jun has never been bottom and wasn't about to tonight. He just needed to figure out how to make Minghao submissive.

He walked up and kneeled on his bed next to him. "I'm not, so I'm going to fuck you like you did with your little toy."

Minghao bit his lip and smiled, his eyes raking up and down Jun's body. "It wasn't little."

Jun moved him to lay down and straddled him. "Probably smaller than me."

"Really? It was seven inches."

Jun smirked. "Yep, smaller." He said. He was a little under eight.

Minghao looked him over again, his gaze a bit more lustful. Jun started rolling his hips on Minghao's crotch. This caused Minghao to meet his eye.

"I haven't had anything bigger." He said. His voice was less cocky now.

"Then it's your lucky day, isn't it?" Jun said. He bent down to Minghao's face. They stared at each other for a moment before Jun kissed him.

Minghao moaned into his mouth. He grabbed Jun's head, then trailed down to hold his ass. Jun moved a little faster. He kissed down to Minghao's neck.

"Fuck, you're a good kisser." Minghao breathed.

Jun grinned. He took his time to leave a mark. Then, he asked, "When was the last time you hooked up?"

"Last time I had something in my ass was yesterday. Last time I had a person was months ago."

Jun chuckled. "So you're a bit needy, then? Needy for a real touch?"

Minghao hummed in response. "Tell me." Jun said.

"Yes, Jun, I'm needy." Minghao said, his voice nowhere near desperate.

Jun sat up and smiled, stopping his movements. "You don't like being submissive?"

"Sometimes."

"Then what'll make you submit to me?" Jun asked. He slid his hands up Minghao's shirt.

Minghao shifted. "Why don't you try to find out?"

Jun chuckled. He pulled off Minghao's shirt and looked at him. He was just as perfect as he's been imagining. Jun ran his hands up his front again, this time going to his nipples.

Minghao made a small sound when Jun touched them. "I think you should just tell me so we can get on with it." Jun said.

Minghao didn't say anything. Jun stayed on his nipples, pinching and tweaking them and sometimes bending down to kiss one. Minghao relented soon enough.

"I like being told what to do." He said quietly. "And teasing. And my hair being pulled."

Jun smiled. "Cute. I can do that. You hard yet?" he asked, wiggling on him.

Minghao moaned out a "yes." Jun's smile widened. He liked Minghao's noises. "Good. Take off my shirt." He said.

Minghao did what he was told. He ran his hands down Jun's front afterwards. "God, you're hot." He whispered.

Jun started grinding again. He was thinking he'd do this until Minghao got desperate. Just a second later, though, Minghao said, "Mhm, Jun, take it off."

"Take what off?"

"Your pants. Or mine. Or both." He said.

Jun smirked. He got up and took off his jeans. The release from pressure on his boner made him sigh. He pulled off Minghao's pants and underwear at the same time. Minghao made a surprised noise.

Jun kneeled between his legs. He ran his hands up and down his thighs as he looked at him. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Minghao shifted and stayed quiet.

"What, you don't like being stared at like this? You're shy now?" Jun asked.

"Just touch me." Minghao said, squirming again.

Jun massaged his inner thighs. Minghao whined and closed his legs slightly. "Nuh-uh. Wider." Jun told him.

Minghao huffed and did what he was told. "Wider." Jun repeated. Minghao opened them as wide as possible.

"Good boy." Jun said. He rubbed his thighs up and down, his hands getting close to his cock each time. Minghao kept squirming. "You wanna do me a favor and blow me, sweetie?"

Minghao sat up and nodded. Jun got his cock out of his underwear and Minghao leaned down to him. He took a moment to stare, but Jun wasn't shy. Then, Minghao slowly took him in his mouth.

Jun sighed at the feeling. He tangled his fingers in his hair and Minghao looked up. "Feels good, baby." Jun told him.

Minghao smiled a bit. He took in more of him and bobbed his head. Jun knew he wouldn't be able to deepthroat him and was okay with that. He wasn't even halfway down but Jun didn't want to hurt him. Instead of pulling his hair to control him, Jun frequently gripped and let go of it to fulfill his kink. Thankfully, it made Minghao moan.

"You look so good like this." Jun told him. He tightened his grip on his hair, making him groan.

Although it felt good, Jun was more interested in teasing Minghao. He moved him off after a few minutes. "Hands and knees." He said.

Minghao moved into position. He was on his elbows and knees, actually, but Jun didn't care. He searched Minghao's nightstand for lube, then was told it's in a box under his bed. Jun found the dildo in there as well. Minghao blushed when Jun smirked at him.

Jun sat behind him and squirted lube on his hole. He circled his rim with a finger for a few moments. Minghao shifted but didn't say anything. Finally, Jun entered a finger. Minghao made a small sound. Jun thrust it, slowly going in and out with the whole length.

"More." Minghao asked.

Jun didn't listen. He curled his finger, making Minghao moan. He stayed slow.

It took a few more minutes for Minghao to speak again. "Please, more." He tried.

Jun entered another finger. He was getting a bit needy himself but wanted to wear Minghao down. He kept his same slow pace as he thrusted them.

"Jun, faster." Minghao said.

Jun pressed on his walls where his prostate should be. He found it in a few seconds, making Minghao flinch and moan. He rubbed it in circles.

"God, Jun, I--" Minghao tried.

Jun almost wanted to get him off like this. Abuse his prostate and milk it out of him. But he wanted to fuck him more. He entered another finger and thrust them.

"Faster, Jun, please."

"You said you liked teasing." Jun told him. Minghao's pink hole sucking up his fingers was making his heart race.

Minghao whined.

"If you want it so bad then do it. Fuck yourself on my fingers." Jun said, stopping his hand.

Minghao started moving after a few seconds. He soon got fast, rocking back on Jun's fingers and making himself moan. Jun watched for a while. It was fun seeing him so desperate but he stopped him after a couple of minutes.

Jun put his hand on his ass to do so. Minghao didn't stop completely, still moving a bit. Jun took his fingers out and spanked him, making Minghao yelp.

"I'm gonna take you just like this, okay? Face down, ass up." Jun said. He took his underwear off and kneeled behind him, lining himself up.

"Yes, please." Minghao mewled.

Jun pushed in. He sighed in relief, grabbing the lube to squeeze a bit more on them. He then held onto Minghao's hips. Minghao was whining even though he wasn't moving. Jun pushed all the way in and pulled back out, then did it again.

"Fuck, Jun, just fuck me." Minghao told him.

Jun ignored him, stroking himself with Minghao's ass a few more times. He then picked up his pace, making both of them moan. He leaned on the bed as he got faster.

"Shit, Jun..." Minghao groaned. His face was hidden in a pillow.

Jun went as fast as he could for a few minutes. He was making Minghao basically scream, then he slowed down to catch his breath.

"Don't do that, please, just make me cum."

He smiled. "You keep telling me what to do even though you asked me to do that."

Minghao whined. Jun alternated between fast and slow just to mess with him.

They stayed like that for a short while, nobody talking. Jun then pulled him up by his hair, making him yelp. He wrapped his arm around his waist to press them together.

"Can you cum from just this?" Jun asked. His lips were on Minghao's neck, his hips slowly rolling into him.

"I've done it before, just took a long time." Minghao answered, his voice weak.

"How long?"

"Why, are you about to cum?"

Jun tugged on his hair. "Answer me."

Minghao whimpered. "I-I don't know... like, twenty minutes. But please just touch me, I don't want to wait that long."

They've been at this for at least twenty minutes but Jun hasn't been fucking him for that long. He doubted he could outlast Minghao, so he pushed him back down. Jun grabbed his hips to start thrusting again.

Like he expected, Jun came after a couple more minutes. He stilled inside Minghao as the feeling coursed through him, his eyes closing and moans turning silent. He thrusted a bit more to help him through it before he pulled out.

"Jun, I want... there's a plug in the box, please put it in." Minghao said. He arched his back as much as possible, trying to keep his ass high.

Jun reached down and got it. The plug was silver with a pink heart. He pushed it in, smiling at the sight.

Minghao flipped over once it was in. "Touch me, please."

Jun trailed a finger up and down his length. Minghao whined and squirmed. "How about I blow you and eat your cum?" Jun asked, earning an enthusiastic nod.

Jun bent down to him. He was smaller than Jun but he still couldn't take all of him, so he had his hand on what wasn't in his mouth. Minghao came in just a few moments. Jun bobbed his head as he emptied himself in his mouth, getting things messy and coating Minghao with his own cum.

Once he was done Jun moved up to kiss him. He gave Minghao the rest of his load, earning a surprised sound. Jun kept kissing him until they swallowed all of it.

"Fuck." Minghao whispered when he was gone.

Jun smiled. He pecked his forehead and sat up, getting off the bed. He was supposed to go now, since this was a one-time thing. He started gathering his clothes.

"Jun," Minghao said. His voice was still weak. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Jun paused. "We wouldn't be much friends, then." He said.

Minghao looked away. "Well, we could just be fuck buddies. Act like we usually do but fuck sometimes."

It wasn't the worst idea. Jun just didn't want their friendship to change. "I'll think about it. Thanks for this." He said and headed to leave.

"You too." Minghao said quietly.

Jun leaned against his door once he was in his room. He needed time to process. Not only did he just fuck his best friend, but it was possibly the best fuck he's ever had.


	60. Andreil [1/3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school

Andrew hated parties, and yet here he was, celebrating a stranger’s birthday. He was invited by a friend of a friend. There was alcohol but he was one of said friend’s driver. So he couldn’t even get wasted and forget about how much he hated parties.

Instead, he watched the crowd like the wallflower he was. He’s been following one particular boy, one that also looks like he hates being here. He had wavy brown hair and a pale complexion. He was leaning against a wall with a cup in his hand although Andrew hasn’t seen him drink from it. Maybe he was watching him because of how nervous he looked or because of how cute he was. Or both.

Either way, Andrew’s eyes kept drifting back to him as he continued surveying the crowd. And it was easy because he hasn’t moved from his spot this whole time.

Andrew spent about half an hour standing and trying not to talk to people who came up to him before something interesting finally happened. And it wasn’t a good interesting.

He watched someone step up to the boy he’s been watching. The guy was blonde and had quite a bit more muscle than the other. He leaned on the wall, his hand next to the brunette’s face. The blonde set his hand on his hip. The brunette looked downright terrified. The next second, the blonde was kissing him. Actually, Andrew didn’t know if it could even be called a kiss. It looked painful. The brunette’s eyes were wide open. The blonde’s hand went up his shirt.

Andrew had seen enough. He pushed through the crowd to get to them. He basically tackled the blonde, his shoulder slamming into the guy’s arm and making him fall to the ground. Too violent, maybe, but Andrew didn’t care. The guy was bigger than him and deserved it anyway.

He ignored the commotion he caused and looked to the brunette. He still looked scared but more shocked now. The blonde was getting up so Andrew thought it was best to leave. He took the brunette’s hand and dragged him out of the living room, up the stairs, and to the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty.

The noise dampened as Andrew shut the door. He locked it, too, just in case the guy wanted revenge. The two looked at each other. They were both breathing a little heavily.

After what seemed like forever, the brunette spoke. “Thank you.” He said.

Andrew nodded. “You okay?”

The other nodded. He looked down, seemingly noticing he still had his cup. He set it on the counter. It sounded empty.

“I don’t think that was smart. He does boxing.”

Andrew shrugged. “So do I.” He said. And a few other things, but he didn’t want to seem arrogant.

“Naturally.” He muttered.

Although he was cute, Andrew didn’t think it was a good idea to flirt with him right after he was sexually assaulted.

“We can stay and hide for a bit if you want. Or, frankly, just leave because I wasn’t having fun anyway.” He said. He remembered he was his friend’s driver but figured he could just come back.

“Um, yeah…” The other trailed off. Andrew didn’t know what that meant. “What’s your name?”

“Andrew, you?”

“Neil.” He said. He hasn’t made eye contact in a while, instead fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. “Uh, do you think I could have your number or something? I’m kinda new and you’re one of the few nice people I’ve met. And maybe I can repay you for, you know, saving me.”

Andrew held out his hand for his phone. “I’m not gonna let you repay me.”

Neil stared at his hand. He then hurried to take out his phone, unlock it, and give it to him. Andrew put in his number and gave it back.

“Okay…” Neil mumbled. They were quiet. Andrew was about to ask if they were leaving or not, but Neil started speaking. “Do you know that guy? I do, unfortunately. He says he’s straight but I assume everyone knows he isn’t. He tasted gross. He’s not even cute. That was… really scary, thank you again.”

Andrew thought his ramble was amusing. “I don’t know him. And you’re welcome. Do you have any classes with him?”

“Yeah, one. I’m probably gonna skip it for a few days…”

“Don’t. I can walk you to it if you want. He won’t do anything if he sees you with me.”

Neil stared at him for an awkward amount of time. “What’s your last name?” he then asked.

“Minyard.”

“Oh.” Neil muttered. “I’ve heard about you. People say you’re scary but you seem nice to me.”

Andrew shrugged. “That’s why I’ll walk you to your class. Guys like him just act tough. I’ll probably threaten him with telling everybody he’s not as straight as he wants them to think.”

Neil smiled a bit. After a moment, he asked, “Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Straight.”

Andrew liked to keep it on the down-low but if Neil was a potential partner he’d need to tell him eventually. “No. But keep it to yourself. And I assume you’re not either, since the first words out of your mouth weren’t about how straight you were.”

Neil nodded. “Yeah… um, we can leave, if you want. My friend drove me but I’m assuming he’s drunk.”

“Sure. Do you live close?” Andrew asked.

“Um… no, not really. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” He said, heading towards the door.

They managed to leave without getting interrupted. Andrew texted his friend that he’s leaving but will be back. They got in his car and headed to Neil’s house.

After driving in silence for a few minutes (besides for the quiet radio), Neil spoke. “Thanks again. I don’t know where I’d be if you weren’t there.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me.” Andrew told him.

“Okay. Sorry.” Neil mumbled. He paused before saying, “You don’t have to walk me to my class if you don’t want to. Maybe he’s drunk enough he won’t remember.”

“It’s okay, I want to.” Andrew said. He liked the thought of spending more time with Neil. And because he’ll enjoy all the talk that would start about why he’s protecting some stranger. Maybe he liked being intimidating and mysterious a bit too much.

They didn’t speak again until they got to Neil’s house. “I’ll text you.” Neil said, opening the door.

Andrew gave him a once-over. He saw he was cuter up close in the bathroom and wanted to take everything in before the next time they see each other.

Neil seemed to notice. He fumbled his way out the door, saying, “Bye. Thanks again. I mean--sorry. Okay. Bye.”

Andrew smirked. “Bye, Neil. I’ll patiently await your text.”

Neil waved as he closed the door. Andrew stayed to make sure he got inside, watching him speed walk to the garage and put in the code. Neil waved again before going inside.

Andrew kept his smirk as he drove away. Maybe he also liked making people nervous a bit too much. But Neil was adorable. He’ll have fun with him.


	61. Andreil [2/3]

"You know how intimidating you are, don't you?"

"I do."

"And you realize how cliché this is, right? It's like we're in a movie. One scary guy everyone knows and avoids. You're not a bully, are you?"

Andrew smirked. They were currently in the commons of their school, waiting for the bell to ring to start the day. He learned Neil has science with the guy from the party, Brian, at the end of the day. Luckily, their classes before it were close so Neil wouldn't have to walk too far alone or wait for him. And the science class was out of Andrew's way but he didn't care. He's also going to pick him up at the end of the day.

"I'm not. And I'm not the only one. I have a twin and people usually think he's me, although he's never done anything. And there's a few others who have also been to jail."

Neil paused. Andrew let it sink in.

"Okay, be honest. Should I be friends with you? Do you have other friends?"

Andrew chuckled. "I'd like to be friends with _you_. And no, not really. Just my brother. As you've noticed, I'm a bit unapproachable. But I've never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it." He said.

"Who deserves it is a little debatable."

"People like Brian."

Neil didn't say anything. After a while, he grinned and said, "Then I guess you'd be a good friend."

Andrew hummed. He was cute. "Do you want me to walk you to all your classes? Just in case?"

"No, I rarely see him in the hallway. But thanks. I kinda think we're overreacting but it's better safe than sorry. And before all this he stared me down like a predator to its prey all class."

"And he wants people to think he's straight?"

Neil laughed. "Somehow."

Andrew didn't hate too many people but Brian was now on his list. He even hated his name. Truthfully, Andrew didn't like the name Neil too much either, but it fit him. And Brian was a footballer, which made him worse.

The bell rang in a few minutes. The two said goodbye and headed to class.

At the last class of the day, they met up and walked to Neil's science room.

"Are you nervous?" Andrew asked.

"A little. I don't sit near him, so that's good. But what if he doesn't remember and just gets confused?"

"He's probably been told. And if he wasn't told then he'll just know not to mess with you in the future." Andrew said.

"Yeah. Okay." Neil mumbled.

Andrew decided to walk Neil to his seat when they got to his class. "You don't need to do this." Neil told him quietly.

"I want to." Andrew said. Him and Brian made eye contact as Neil sat down. He looked away to say, "Text me if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks." Neil muttered.

Andrew looked back to Brian as he started to leave. He glared and flipped Andrew off.

"Just one finger, Brian? I've heard two feels better." Andrew said, loud enough so he could hear him across the room.

The room was quiet before, watching this interaction unfold, but now it was silent. Brian made his hand a fist and looked like he was about to get up and punch Andrew with it.

Andrew smiled as he walked away. He made eye contact with the teacher, who looked scared but ready to stop a fight, and left the room.

A little before the end of school, Andrew got a text from Neil: _He hasn't looked at me all block, I think that's a good thing. Thank you. Also you're terrifying_. Andrew smiled to himself. He headed back to Neil's class when the bell rang.

"Anything happen?" Andrew asked.

"Nope. A few people asked what that was all about but I didn't say anything. Figured that was safest." Neil answered.

Andrew nodded. "You drive, right?" he asked, opening the door to outside.

"Yeah, I'm over there." Neil said as he gestured over to the parking lot.

Andrew was about to say goodbye when his brother stepped up to them. He gave a questioning glance to Neil and asked, "Who's this?"

"Neil." Andrew said.

"What happened?"

"Asshole kissed him without permission."

Aaron hummed. He looked at Neil, so Andrew did too, seeing he looked uncomfortable. "You together?" Aaron asked.

"No. Do you ever shut up?"

Aaron sighed. "Anyways, I need to be home soon, so if you could hurry up that'd be great."

"Fine." Andrew said. He turned to Neil to say, "Bye. I'll text you."

"Okay, yeah. Bye. Thanks again."

Andrew was walking away but turned back to give him a look.

"Sorry." Neil said, wincing.

"God, stop flirting."

Andrew turned to his brother and hit the back of his head. "I swear you don't have a filter. Though it's not like there's any intelligent thoughts to filter."

Andrew heard Neil laugh as they continued walking. Aaron turned back to look at him but Andrew pushed him forward.

After a few moments, Aaron asked, "You're going to get together eventually, though, right?"

"Hopefully."

"See, I'm smart."

Andrew only shook his head.


	62. Andreil [3/3]

To be honest, Andrew wasn't having a fun time. He did like spending time with Neil, though. And he wasn't going to just let him go alone.

Another party. This time, Christmas themed. Neil had made friends, friends that invited him to go. Andrew wasn't invited (personally, that is. But the invitation was to all the seniors), but he went anyway to look out for Neil.

They've been at the kitchen counter for most of the night, Neil sitting on a barstool and Andrew standing next to him. They haven't been talking much because the music was obscenely loud.

Neil tapped on Andrew's arm, then he felt him get close to his ear. "Can we go somewhere quieter? I'm getting nervous." Neil said. Due to the music, Andrew barely heard him even though he was yelling.

Andrew started walking. Neil kept a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. They went upstairs to find a room, but they were all either locked or had people in them. The last room they tried also had people, but it was the master bedroom. Andrew ignored them and headed to the en suite.

"It's gonna be awkward leaving." Neil said once they closed the door.

Andrew shrugged. "We can close our eyes."

Neil chuckled. They both leaned against the counter. "I thought you wanted to be here?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I don't know…" Neil said, looking down. "It's not that fun when you don't talk to anybody."

Andrew was a little hurt. They could've talked. "Why didn't you find your friends that invited you?"

"They're the type to drink and drunk people make me uncomfortable."

Andrew nodded. He'll keep that in mind.

"And, I mean, we were talking a bit. But it's really loud. I guess not much talking could be done in the first place. And I kinda just like being with you…"

Andrew smirked. Neil's last sentence was quiet but he heard it. The music was just loud enough to hide the couple's moans in the next room, but you could hear them if you tried.

"Andrew, um…" Neil started. Andrew turned to look at him. "This reminds me of when we first met, huh?" he chuckled.

Neil was nervous. Andrew didn't know why, unless he had social anxiety and was about to have a panic attack. He was looking everywhere but Andrew, his fingers tapping the counter.

"And I said I wanted to repay you for saving me, and you haven't let me, but…"

Andrew was confused. He was about to say he still wasn't going to let him, but couldn't. Neil leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, his hand hovering over Andrew's side.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked, leaning away.

Neil took a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought…" He said, looking down.

"You thought what?"

"I thought you liked me, I thought you've been flirting with me. I'm sorry."

"Neil," Andrew tried.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to say anything." Neil said. He took another step, this time closer to the door.

"Neil." Andrew said, firmer. Neil glanced at him. "I'm not going to let you repay me. Especially like that, by giving your body to me."

Neil didn't say anything, only fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you actually want to kiss me or did you do it because you thought you needed to?"

"Both." Neil mumbled. Andrew barely heard him again.

"Come here."

Neil glanced at him. He took a few small steps closer. Andrew closed the space between them, looping his arms around his neck and kissing him. He's wanted to kiss Neil since the first time he saw him, and this is not how he imagined it would go down.

Neil made a surprised sound. He hesitantly set his hands on Andrew's waist. Andrew sucked on his bottom lip, making him release another sound. To be honest, he wanted to make out with him, but could tell Neil wasn't the most experienced so he kept his tongue to himself.

Andrew broke away. Neil's eyes fluttered open, making him smirk. Although he looked a little scared.

"So I wasn't just hearing what I wanted to hear? You were actually flirting with me?"

Andrew smiled. "I was."

"Oh. That's good, then."

Andrew laughed and shook his head. He stepped away, letting his arms fall back to his sides. He wasn't sure what to do now.

"Do it again." Neil said, stepping closer.

Andrew smirked. "You sure?"

Neil nodded. Andrew pulled him in by his hips this time. He pushed him against the counter, causing Neil to make a noise. He kissed him until he was out of breath. Andrew bit his lip as he pulled away. Neil made another sound, but it sounded more like a moan this time.

"Sorry." Neil whispered.

"Don't. You're cute." Andrew told him.

Neil looked at him for a moment. Then, he said, "I've been needing to tell you this forever. I think you're hot when you're all intimidating and scary."

Andrew smirked. Neil looked like he regretted everything. "I think you're hot when you play soccer."

"You've… seen me… play soccer?"

"Mm-hmm. Went to one of your games."

"What? When? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I see you?"

Andrew laughed. "I don't know, a few weeks ago. I couldn't be there for long anyway."

"What day? There was this one game where I kept embarrassing myself and--"

"I don't know, I think a Tuesday. Even if you were embarrassing yourself I wouldn't have been able to tell since I know nothing about soccer." Andrew said.

Neil looked at him. "Was it the one at--"

"I don't know, baby, why does it matter so much? You're great at every game."

Neil's eyes widened. "You've only seen one game." He said after a moment.

Andrew shrugged. He kissed him again, slower this time. "Do you wanna go?" he murmured.

"Go? Go where?"

"Why are you still so nervous?" Andrew asked.

"Well, you're still touching me the way that you are."

Andrew looked down. He was still pinning him to the counter. He took his hands away.

"And you're the first guy I've kissed."

Andrew paused. "Oh. Do you mind that it was me?" he asked. He didn't want to have ruined his first gay kiss.

"What? Of course I don't." Neil said. "I mean… yeah, of course I don't." He continued, smiling a bit.

"Good. Do you wanna go?" Andrew asked again.

"Go where?"

"Your house. Or mine. Or maybe a restaurant or something. I feel like we should go on a date now that we've kissed." Andrew said.

Neil tried to hide a smile by biting his lip. "Okay. I don't care which. Actually, maybe not mine. My parents are home and that's awkward to me."

"No problem. Nobody's home for me. Did you drive?" Andrew asked. Neil said he did. "Okay. I'll text you my address."

"Okay." Neil said quietly.

It felt like Neil was waiting for a kiss so Andrew gave him one. "Ready to interrupt this couple's sex?" he then asked.

"Oh, no, I forgot about that." Neil groaned.

Andrew laughed. He took Neil's hand and led him out of the bathroom, and they covered their eyes with their hands. They earned a few shouts but got out quickly.

They got to their cars and headed to Andrew's apartment. They got there around the same time and Andrew led Neil up to his place.

"Are you hungry?" Andrew asked once they were inside.

"Not really." Neil answered.

Andrew hasn't invited over a boy in a while, so he didn't really know what to do. Would going to his room make Neil think he wanted to fuck? Hopefully not. "Do you wanna go to my room, then?" he asked.

Neil nodded. He looked about as nervous as Andrew was feeling, so maybe Neil hasn't been invited over in a while either. They went to his room. Andrew still didn't know what to do.

"Not gonna lie, it's so quiet compared to back there and it's hurting my ears."

Andrew laughed. "We can watch a movie."

"Yeah, I don't care which. Nothing scary, though."

Andrew didn't have a TV in his room but figured Neil would be fine with his laptop. He sat on his bed and turned it on. "Really? Horror is the only thing I watch." Andrew said.

"Of course it is." Neil said, sitting next to him.

Andrew chuckled. He went to Netflix once his laptop was running.

"I only saw two bedrooms. That means either you and your brother share a bed or you two live here alone. Or he doesn't live with you."

"We live alone. Our aunt pays for it." Andrew said.

"Interesting." Neil mumbled.

"What genre?"

Neil thought for a moment. "Actually, we can do scary. Just pick one you know isn't too bad."

Andrew smirked. Maybe Neil was planning on getting scared and cuddling up to him. He wasn't opposed to that. "Have you heard of Carrie?"

"Uh, yeah. But I thought it was scary."

"Not really." Andrew said, shrugging.

"If you say so."

Andrew moved to lean against the headboard and Neil followed. They took a second to get comfortable before Andrew set the laptop between them and pressed play. They weren't touching but were close.

A short while later, Neil moved closer. He put his head on Andrew's shoulder and asked, "Can I?"

Andrew hummed a yes.

"I thought this was going to be cute but now I'm just uncomfortable."

Andrew laughed. "Come here," he said. He had Neil sit up and put his arm around his shoulders. Neil shuffled down so he could put his head on his arm, then slowly draped his own over Andrew's waist.

"You're warm." Neil murmured.

"I'd hope so."

"Shush, we're missing the movie."

Andrew smiled to himself. Neil was warm too. Since he's already seen the movie, he started thinking about how to take Neil out on a date. He knew his interests, generally, but none of them transferred well into a date. Maybe they could just go out to dinner. That was boring, though. Andrew wanted to be interesting.

They watched mostly in silence, except for Neil's comments about how scary it was. When it ended, they stared at the screen for a moment. Neither of them wanted to move.

"Andrew," Neil started. Andrew hummed. Neil sat up to look at him. "I want you to know I really like you. And I think you're really cute."

Andrew was about to thank him, but was cut off with, "And really hot."

He smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

"And I'm not gonna lie, you kind of scare me. Half because all cute boys scare me and half because of how you are."

Andrew ran his fingers through Neil's hair and held the back of his neck. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm thinking it'll go away soon. Since it's kinda hard to be scared of someone you kiss." Neil said.

Andrew smirked. He pulled him into a kiss, slow and soft. "I thought you said me being intimidating was a turn-on?" he asked quietly.

Neil pulled away. "I did not say that! I said it was _hot_."

"Is that not the same thing?"

Neil spluttered out a few syllables.

Andrew laughed and kissed him again. "It's okay. I'll try not to do anything scary in front of you."

"Well…"

"Okay, nothing scary scary. Only hot scary."

Neil glared at him. Andrew smirked and kissed him.

"I wanna stay but I'm supposed to be home," Neil looked at his watch, "five minutes ago."

"Oh. I don't want to get you in trouble." Andrew said, their lips still touching. He didn't want Neil to leave either.

"It's okay, they'll just be glad I'm home." Neil told him.

Andrew slotted their lips together. Neil was fun to kiss. Andrew broke away so he could leave, but only after a few minutes. Neil still had his eyes closed when he did.

"You take my breath away. Literally."

Andrew smiled. He gave him a peck before moving to get off the bed. Neil followed and Andrew walked him down to his car. Andrew opened his door for him.

"I'll text you about our date." Andrew said.

Neil smiled. Luckily, it was past Christmas so there wasn't anything in their way for a while. "Okay." Neil said, getting into his car.

"Drive safe, baby." Andrew told him.

Neil bit his lip as he grinned. "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, although I'm gonna text you before I go to sleep." Andrew said. He stepped away so Neil could back out.

Once he did, Andrew went back to his room. He needed to plan a date.


	63. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

“Taehyungie, come here.”

Taehyung got up from the couch and headed to Jeongguk’s room. Jeongguk said he was looking for his laptop charger, so Taehyung didn’t know why he needed him, but didn’t care too much.

He pushed open the ajar door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him. Jeongguk was standing by his bed wearing white panties and a silver body chain.

“Ggukie…” Taehyung whispered. He stepped up to him and set his hands on his hips, slowly because he looked too pretty to touch.

“Do you like it?” Jeongguk asked.

“Of course I do.” Taehyung said. “What’s this for?”

“What, I can’t just dress up for you?” Jeongguk said, smiling a bit.

“No, you can.” Taehyung rushed. “How long have you had this?”

He ghosted his fingers over the chains. They draped down his chest and around his ribs, a small pendant hanging just below his belly button. Taehyung loved it. It made him seem like an art piece. Not that he wasn’t one without it.

“I don’t know, a few days… I wanted to surprise you.” Jeongguk said.

“Well, you have.” Taehyung said, smiling. He cupped Jeongguk’s face and kissed him.

Taehyung slid his hands down to Jeongguk’s ass. He kneaded him, loving how soft and squishy he was. “Have anything special planned?” Taehyung asked, moving to his neck.

Jeongguk pressed their bodies together. “I want… what we talked about with the panties.” He said quietly.

Taehyung took a moment to remember, then smirked when he did. “As you wish.” He murmured. He brought Jeongguk even closer and kept massaging him, since he knew he could get him hard with it.

Jeongguk let out a shaky breath. He slid his hands up Taehyung’s shirt to take it off. When Taehyung had his hands back, he gave Jeongguk one last squeeze and a spank. Jeongguk made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a yelp.

"Lay down." Taehyung told him.

Jeongguk laid in the middle of the bed. Taehyung kneeled between his legs and rubbed his thighs. "You've done so well by dressing up for me. I want to spank you but I have no reason to." Taehyung thought aloud.

"You still can, daddy, I won't be mad." Jeongguk told him.

Taehyung hummed. He took a while to think, inching down Jeongguk's panties as he did. He rubbed the underside of his cock, making Jeongguk squirm under his touch. Taehyung bent down to his thigh and started sucking on it.

Jeongguk whined quietly. Taehyung kissed and licked and bit to make hickeys, keeping his hand on his cock. He had Jeongguk's balls in his palm, his fingers rubbing his length.

"Daddy, please…" Jeongguk tried.

Taehyung ignored him. He took his time to make three hickeys, then sat up. He took his hand away and Jeongguk stopped squirming. He was pleading for something better with his eyes, but Taehyung only leaned down to his other thigh. He held his cock and rubbed him with his thumb as he made his marks. It felt nice just to hold him.

"Daddy, stop teasing." Jeongguk mewled.

Taehyung stayed where he was. He still needed time to think about what they were going to do. He wanted to be rough, since the panty stuffing called for it, but also wanted to please and praise Jeongguk because of how pretty he looked. Maybe he could do both.

Taehyung sat up after the second hickey. Jeongguk was able to catch his breath when he took his hand away. Taehyung sat on the edge of the bed and patted his leg for Jeongguk to come. He had him lay over his lap.

"Is this hurting you, bunny?" Taehyung asked when Jeongguk kept shifting.

"No, it's okay." He said, repositioning the chains.

Taehyung rubbed his ass until he settled down. Then, he trailed his finger down Jeongguk's spine and pulled the panties off when he got to them. He made sure to keep his finger on him, running over his hole and taint. Jeongguk shifted under his touch. Taehyung got the panties all the way off and set them on the bed next to him.

"It's hard to hurt someone so beautiful." Taehyung said, massaging his ass again. He can get rough if he wants to, but it's starting to become less often. His love for Jeongguk sometimes overpowers his kinks.

"It's okay, daddy, I promise. I want it."

And Jeongguk saying he wanted it always helped. Taehyung lifted his hand and brought it down in a hard slap, making Jeongguk flinch. Taehyung grabbed the panties and ran them over Jeongguk's hole before pushing a bit in.

Jeongguk whined, but it sounded a little pained. "Good?" Taehyung asked.

"You don't have to keep asking, I'll tell you if I want to stop." Jeongguk said.

"Right. You've told be that a hundred times." Taehyung murmured. Jeongguk started to say it was okay, but another spank cut him off. Taehyung then pushed in more of the panties.

Taehyung alternated between spanking him and entering the panties until there wasn't any fabric left.

"You look so pretty like this. All red and with those panties up your ass. Do you feel pretty?" Taehyung asked.

"I do." Jeongguk answered, his voice weak.

"Good. Get up."

Jeongguk got off of him, his legs a bit wobbly and his hands at his face to wipe away any tears. "Knees." Taehyung told him as he pushed his pants and underwear to his ankles.

Jeongguk kneeled between his legs. Taehyung guided his head to his cock. Jeongguk took in as much as he could, his hand on the rest. Taehyung sighed in relief and ran his fingers through Jeongguk's hair.

"Feels so good, baby. You always feel so good." Taehyung told him. He brushed the hair out of his face. Jeongguk has been growing it out. "I like your hair long."

"Thank you." Jeongguk said, kissing down his length.

"You're not doing a very good job of sucking." Taehyung said, pulling up on his hair.

Jeongguk took him back into his mouth and stayed on him until he was told to move. Taehyung occasionally pushed him down, loving the feeling of his tight throat. But he let him go his own pace more since he didn't want to hurt him too much.

Taehyung let him go after a few minutes. He then told him to go back to the bed. He kneeled between his legs and rubbed his thighs once more.

"Daddy, you're going to fuck me, right?" Jeongguk asked.

"Of course I am." Taehyung answered. He ran his hands up and down his thighs to his crotch, trapping his cock in the diamond his fingers made. It was just enough to make Jeongguk squirm. "I'm going to gag your filthy mouth with your filthy panties."

Jeongguk whined. "Please do."

Taehyung leaned over them so they were face to face. "You're a dirty little whore, you know that, right?" he asked. "Such a fucking slut for wanting that."

Jeongguk bit his lip. "Your slut, daddy…" He tried.

Taehyung maintained eye contact as he slid his hand down to Jeongguk's hole. He began pulling the panties out centimeter by centimeter. It made Jeongguk writhe under him.

"What position would this slut like today?" Taehyung asked.

"You choose, daddy." Jeongguk said. He tried to close his legs but Taehyung pinned one down with his free hand.

"Hmm… maybe on your stomach so I can see how pretty I made your ass. Or on your hands and knees so I can scold you when your arms give out. Or maybe on your back so I can see how beautiful you look when gagged."

Jeongguk whined. He then gasped when Taehyung finally got the panties out. "Choose." Taehyung said, his hand coming up to show Jeongguk the panties.

Taehyung saw his eyes flicker between them. "O-on my back." He then stuttered.

Taehyung smirked. "Good choice." He said. He brought the panties to Jeongguk's mouth and shoved it in, his fingers going as far as possible.

Jeongguk gagged and grabbed Taehyung's wrist. His grip was tighter than expected, and Taehyung also didn't expect him to push his hand away. Jeongguk was stronger than him so it didn't take much effort on his part. Taehyung's chest tightened and he quickly pulled out whatever was still in his mouth.

"Don't… not that far." Jeongguk said, his voice a little raspy.

Taehyung nosed his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry, baby."

Jeongguk didn't say anything, only guiding Taehyung's hand back to his mouth. Taehyung pushed the fabric in, but way gentler and while kissing his jaw.

Taehyung sat up once it was in. He cupped Jeongguk's face and smiled, feeling how his cheeks were puffier. "You're a good boy. My little baby boy."

Jeongguk smiled, but due to the gag it looked a bit weird. It made Taehyung chuckle. He kissed his forehead before sitting back. He got the lube that Jeongguk had already set on the bed, then paused.

"How about we take this off? You look gorgeous but I don't want to break it. And it doesn't look the most comfortable anyway." Taehyung said, his fingers on the body chain.

Jeongguk nodded. He sat up and reached behind his neck for the clasp. "I got it," Taehyung blurted, taking his hands away. He unclasped it himself and carefully pulled it away so Jeongguk could take his arms out. It looked like it tangled easily so he got off the bed to lay it flat on Jeongguk's desk.

Taehyung got the lube again once he was back on the bed. He had Jeongguk hold the crooks of his knees to keep his legs out of the way, then squirted some lube on his fingers. He rubbed it onto Jeongguk's hole before entering a finger.

Jeongguk made a sound when the second was right after. Taehyung would've felt bad for hurting him right after they had to pause, but Jeongguk has told him to get right back into it afterwards and he'll take a break if he needs to. Thankfully, Taehyung hasn't done anything to make him stop like that.

So Taehyung entered the third soon after. Jeongguk whimpered. They've used gags before, but not like this and it was a huge turn-on for both of them. Taehyung wanted to fuck him already and hear his muffled moans.

Taehyung kept his three fingers until Jeongguk's noises were full of pleasure instead of pain. He rubbed lube on himself before lining up. He circled his tip around his hole just to tease him, receiving a whine. He then pushed in with ease.

"Fuck, baby." Taehyung breathed. He thrusted half of his length, his hands on Jeongguk's thighs. He saw Jeongguk redo his grip on his legs, so Taehyung had him put them over his shoulders. This also gave him a better position to thrust in.

Jeongguk's moans were stifled by the gag, making Taehyung smile. Taehyung leaned on his hands next to Jeongguk's shoulders, his thrusts deeper and faster. Jeongguk's eyebrows knitted together in pleasure.

"Love how tight you are, angel." Taehyung told him. He moved to his elbows to be closer. He kissed around his face and said, "Your tight ass is the only thing you're good for, I should gag you every time so I don't have to hear your pathetic begging."

Jeongguk made a sound, something that sounded close to "fuck." Taehyung grinned and nipped at his ear. He slowed his movements as he kissed his neck.

"Daddy," Jeongguk (assumably) said.

"What, baby?" Taehyung answered. He moaned quietly, his breathing getting labored.

Jeongguk made more noises Taehyung couldn't understand. "I'm not taking your gag out so either try harder or shut up." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk whined. He set his hands on Taehyung's ass, pushing him as he thrusted in.

"Faster?" Taehyung guessed. Jeongguk nodded, his eyes pleading. Taehyung sat up and held onto his waist. He slowed his movements, now just rolling his hips.

Jeongguk groaned. He tightened his grip on Taehyung's cheeks. Taehyung took his hands away and pinned them above his head. Jeongguk squirmed, whining out more incoherent words.

Taehyung was needy himself so he picked up his pace again, making both of them moan. Taehyung closed his eyes to focus on his thrusting and the feel of him. He soon had to open them when he felt Jeongguk try to take his hand out of his grasp.

He only tightened his grip. Jeongguk's eyebrows knitted together as he pulled again, his eyes as pleading as ever. Taehyung let a hand go, mostly out of curiosity. Jeongguk went to his chest, his thumb on Taehyung's pierced nipple. Taehyung bit his lip.

He let Jeongguk's other hand go and moved to his elbows. Jeongguk roamed his chest and stomach and shoulders, frequently going back to his nipples. The added pleasure brought Taehyung to the edge quicker, but he wanted Jeongguk to cum first.

Taehyung kissed his neck as he pumped him. Jeongguk released sweet, desperate sounds that Taehyung loved. Taehyung was soon jerking him off, his hand messy with cum. He took a minute to reach his own orgasm. He bit into Jeongguk's shoulder as euphoria coursed through him.

Afterwards, he pulled out and sat back. He moved Jeongguk's legs to either side of him on the bed. Jeongguk's chest was moving with his heavy breathing.

"I'm going to take this out, but you can't talk until I say you can." Taehyung said, his finger on Jeongguk's bottom lip. He waited for Jeongguk to nod before pinching the fabric and slowly pulling it out.

Jeongguk smacked and licked his lips a few times to replace the moisture. Taehyung bent down to kiss him. He still felt dry so Taehyung decided to help by licking into every space he could.

Then, he sat up and said, "You were a good boy. A very good boy, you should get a reward."

Jeongguk was still begging with his eyes.

"I'll wear your lingerie again, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, or no kinks. You pick for next time." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

Taehyung smirked. "You can speak."

"What--what do you mean by no kinks?" Jeongguk asked quietly.

"Just us. We haven't just made love in a while. Thought you'd like to."

Jeongguk hastily nodded. "I do, I promise. Um…" He trailed off, looking to the side as he thought. "Maybe… that one. But can I do whatever I want to you during? Nothing I want is kinky, I just want… all of you."

Taehyung smiled. "Okay. I'll tone down my dominance for you."

"Thank you, daddy, really." Jeongguk said. He sat up and cupped Taehyung's face to kiss him.

Taehyung wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry about earlier," he mumbled. "But did you like the rest of it?"

"Mm-hmm. 'S hot." Jeongguk said, still trying to kiss him.

"I never want to hurt you, bunny." Taehyung said. He pulled away so their heads were next to each other, his hand on Jeongguk's neck. He ran a finger down his throat, feeling the rise and fall of his Adam's apple. "Never want to hurt you in a way you don't like."

"It's okay, baby. I swear." Jeongguk told him. He pressed Taehyung's hand to his neck.

Taehyung whispered an okay and kissed under his ear. Right as he was about to suggest cleaning up, Jeongguk spoke.

"Can we have that loving sex right now?" he asked. Taehyung smiled. Jeongguk was then quieter when he said, "I just love you so much."

"Okay. Just give me a moment to calm down a bit." Taehyung said, resting his chin on Jeongguk's shoulder.

"Of course." Jeongguk whispered.

"I love you too." Taehyung replied. "So much."

Jeongguk pulled him closer, his hand in the back of his hair. Taehyung closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while; no talking, just feeling.


	64. Snowbaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Baz, just… pull out."

"Huh?"

Simon started sitting up, leaving Baz's cock himself.

"Was I doing something wrong? Are you not turned on?"

Simon leaned against the headboard and crossed his arms. Baz was sitting on his feet in front of him, but Simon was trying to not make eye contact.

"I'm bored." He mumbled. He was hard, sure, but only because we was just having sex. In his mind, he wanted to cum and get it over with. And he was beginning to hate that thought.

"Bored?"

Simon shifted. He knew he was being rude and how awkward he made things, and probably how insecure he made Baz, but he was just bored. They've been dating for years and now their sex wasn't as satisfying as he wanted it to be. He loved Baz and wanted them to have a healthy sex life.

"I don't know… we just do the same thing every time. One of us gets hard for no reason and we get the other hard, then we have, like, two minutes of foreplay, then a few more minutes of fucking. It's not fun."

Baz hummed. The Internet told Simon that foreplay could help you last longer, so he wanted more of that. He also looked up fun things to try in bed. He had a few in mind.

"You're right. I don't know why I didn't notice sooner." Baz said.

Simon felt his tension wash away. If Baz didn't feel the same things would've gotten a lot more awkward.

"What do you think we should do?" Baz asked.

Simon gestured him over. Baz sat next to him, their shoulders and legs touching. "Do you wanna take that off?" Simon asked, looking at the condom he still had on.

"Um… do you think we're gonna continue?"

"Probably not." Simon said. He was already losing his boner.

Baz took it off and threw it away. When he came back he held Simon's hand. Simon didn't know where to start.

"You're not, like, not attracted to me anymore, right?" Baz asked quietly.

"What? Of course not." Simon said, tilting to look at him. He scanned over his body, his thighs and stomach and chest. His heart flooded with adoration. "You're perfect."

Baz grinned. "So are you." He said, giving him a small kiss.

Simon smiled and sat back. "I think… we should do more foreplay. Draw it out. Edging… like, it'll make you desperate but in a good way. When we finally fuck and orgasm it'll feel great. We might even do more foreplay than fucking."

Baz took Simon's hand in both of his own, playing with his fingers and rubbing him with his thumb. Simon smiled a bit. "I don't think we've ever been too good with foreplay." Baz said.

"Yeah. Like, when you prep me, that can be foreplay. And you can make it last however long you want, since I doubt I'll be able to cum without my dick being touched." Simon told him.

Baz smirked. "And you'll get all needy and desperate? Are you gonna beg?"

Simon ignored him. "That reminds me, we can try out kinks. Nothing too intense, obviously, but maybe just getting a little rougher. And I saw something about exhibitionism and voyeurism… it might be fun for me to get myself off in front of you. Or the other way around."

Baz shifted to set his head on Simon's shoulder. "What else?" Baz asked.

"Um… maybe role play. I don't know what we'd do, though. And I think toys would help. You can look things up and see what you're into. Or we can look at things together." Simon said.

Baz ran one of his hands up Simon's arm and across his chest. "I'll look at stuff later. Right now I think we should cuddle."

Simon smiled. They moved to get under the covers and lay down. Neither of them minded that they were still naked and sticky with lube. Baz had his arm under Simon's head, Simon's arm was over Baz's waist, and their legs were tangled.

A couple of days later, Simon was in their room when he heard Baz yell for him from the kitchen. He walked over to see Baz with a box on the table.

"What'd you get?" Simon asked.

"Toys."

Simon took a second to realize he meant sex toys. As Baz opened the box, he asked, "Which ones?"

"You'll see." Baz said, smiling.

When the box was open, Simon's jaw dropped. There were at least five things in there. "How much was all this?"

"Uh, a lot, kinda, but there was a discount once I spent enough." Baz said. Simon chuckled. As Baz took things out, he talked about them. "I got a regular dildo, around my size, then a bigger one if you wanted that."

Simon's eyes widened. It was purple. "That's, like, a foot long."

"Do you know what a foot looks like? It's nine inches."

Simon playfully glared at him. "I'll try it but probably won't use it much." He said. He saw Baz smirk out of the corner of his eye.

They've long since figured out their roles in the bedroom. In the beginning of their relationship, they've tried Baz being bottom, but he was never as into it as he was when he was top. Simon could be either, but he was fine with staying bottom. And he's never really wanted something bigger than Baz.

"I got a vibrator. And plugs, one vibrating and one not. And a cock ring. I think that's it." Baz said. "They had blindfolds but if you wanted to try that I figured we could just use something we had."

Simon hummed. He touched the plug, seeing it was metal and had a red heart at the end. He assumed the silicone-looking one was the one that vibrated. The ring was also silicone.

"I don't know what a cock ring does."

"It said it makes you last longer."

Simon was getting excited. "Do you wanna try them out?" he asked, his arm wrapping around his waist.

"All of them?" Baz said, smiling.

"Be quiet." Simon said and pushed into him. "I think the vibrator. And you can wear the ring if you want."

Baz turned to him, looping his arms around his neck. "And how about we also try… without a condom?"

Simon thought about it. Assuming Baz hasn't been cheating on him, they've been with only each other for a long time. "Okay. And then you'll use the plug to keep it in?"

Baz looked at him for a moment. "Good idea." He said and kissed him.

Simon grinned. He grabbed the box and pulled Baz to their room. He set the box on the bed before making Baz sit down and straddling him. Simon placed his hands on either side of his neck and kissed him.

"You're cute when you're eager." Baz told him.

"I am eager, so let me kiss you." Simon said. He ran his hands through Baz's hair. Maybe he should put it in a bun.

Baz's hands ran up his back under his shirt. Simon took it off. Baz stared at him instead of continuing their kiss. He traced his nipple with a finger.

"If you're going to touch me, then touch me." Simon said.

Baz smirked. He held his side and rubbed him with his thumb, his mouth going to his neck. Simon pulled off Baz's shirt and cupped his face, just looking at him for a moment.

"I love you. And I'm really glad we're on the same page about this. I just… can't wait for us to be even closer." Simon told him.

Baz smiled. He pecked his lips before saying, "I am too. And I love you too."

"Okay, now we can be horny, not romantic." Simon said, moving closer in his lap.

"Before that, I just want you to know my favorite name you call me is sweetheart. Not that you should call me that as we fuck." Baz said.

Simon chuckled. "Noted. I like babe and baby. You can call me those as we fuck."

Baz grinned and kissed him. Simon pulled away to reach to their nightstand and get a hair tie from it. Baz laughed when he gave it to him but put his hair up anyway.

"You're hot with it up but now I can't pull it."

"Your choice, baby."

Simon hummed. He redid it into a half bun. He then got off of Baz to take off his pants. Baz helped him, then rubbed him through his underwear.

"You should probably put that ring on soon." Simon told him.

Baz placed a few kisses around his stomach before moving away. Simon helped him take off the rest of his clothes. He only watched as Baz lubed the ring and pulled it on, since Baz knew more about it than he did. After, Simon was moved to lay on the bed and Baz kneeled between his legs.

Baz slowly pulled off Simon's underwear. He looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time again, his eyes filled with excitement and lust. Simon propped himself on his elbows and widened his legs. Baz leaned down to him, peppering kisses around his thighs. He finally when to Simon's cock after a few moments, taking him into his mouth.

Simon sighed in pleasure. He slid his hand around his neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. Baz massaged his thigh as he blew him. He sucked on his head, his tongue on the slit. Baz moved his legs out of the way and kissed down to his hole.

Simon held his legs back as Baz licked into him. Simon moaned loudly, his back arching. Baz lapped at him a few times before going back to his balls. He sucked on one, making Simon groan. Baz then kissed up his length.

"Baz, I want…" Simon trailed off, letting go of his legs. Baz travelled up his stomach and chest. "The vibrator."

Baz kissed his lips. Simon stroked his cock, causing him to moan. "The ring… makes me sensitive." Baz breathed. Simon smiled and rubbed his tip with his thumb.

Baz pulled away to get the lube and vibrator. The toy was black with a loop at the bottom for holding. Simon decided to move to his hands and knees for easier access. Baz squirted lube on his fingers and rubbed it onto Simon's hole, entering a finger. He added a second, but took it out after a few moments. Simon didn't mind the sting.

Baz lubed the vibrator before pushing it in. Simon moaned, then it turned silent when the vibrations started.

"Oh, fuck, Baz," Simon tried. He's never used a vibrator and now knew what he was missing out on.

"Good?" Baz asked.

Simon answered with a moan. He closed his eyes as Baz started thrusting the toy. He kept shifting at the new feeling, then Baz set a hand on his hip so he tried to stay still.

"Move it--angle it," Simon tried, bringing his hand back to touch Baz's. 

Baz angled it down onto his g-spot. Simon flinched and moaned, his head dropping between his arms. "Fuck, baby," he got out. He had a feeling he could cum like this, probably untouched.

Baz thrust it faster. Simon's legs widened, but Baz squeezed his hip to try to stop him. Simon screwed his eyes shut, his mouth agape. He almost wanted to cum from just this. Maybe he can try when Baz isn't home.

"Talk to me." Baz requested.

"Feels incredible, baby," Simon answered. "Feels so fucking good."

Simon knew Baz wouldn't want the vibrator in his ass, but he wanted him to feel it too. He wanted them to try these toys together, wanted both of them to be able to talk about it and have an opinion on it.

"You're adorable like this." Baz said. Simon heard the smile in his voice. Baz placed a few kisses on his cheek.

Simon only moaned. He stayed for a few more moments, then waved Baz's hand away as he turned over. He sat up, ignoring Baz's curious gaze and took the toy from him. He knew how desperate he looked but didn't care. Simon pressed it to Baz's cock, holding both in his hand.

Baz gasped. He rested his forehead on Simon's, small moans highlighting his heavy breathing. Simon smiled. "Felt good, wanted you to feel." He murmured.

"S'good, shit…" Baz whispered. He set his hands at the base of Simon's neck.

Simon looked down to see what he was doing. He ran the toy up and down his length, pausing at his head when he got to it. He loved how flushed his cock was from the ring and the noises he was eliciting from him.

Simon turned the toy off and tossed it away. He cupped Baz's face and kissed him. "Fuck me already."

Baz smiled. "What position?"

"Bend me over the bed." Simon told him.

Baz kissed him hard. "I love you so much." He breathed.

Simon grinned. "We're supposed to be desperate and fast, not romantic."

"Can't I tell you I love you while I'm desperate?"

Simon kissed him, his hands at the base of his neck. "I love you too." He whispered. His mouth trailed down to his neck as his hands went to his hips.

Baz didn't have enough hickeys, so Simon was making some. A hand went to his cock and stroked him in long, slow pumps. Baz moaned and tangled his fingers in Simon's hair.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you," Baz said, his voice shaky.

"Just a second," Simon murmured. He managed to get two marks before Baz took away his hand.

They got off the bed and Baz encouraged Simon to bend over it, a hand on his hip and the other pushing on his back. Simon did and spread his legs. Baz poured more lube on Simon and himself.

"Ready?" Baz asked, his tip on Simon's hole.

Simon doesn't think there's been a time where he hasn't asked that, and it was a bit annoying at first, but now it makes him love Baz even more. "Yes, baby." He answered. He tilted his head to see him.

Baz held his hip as he pushed in. Simon moaned and closed his eyes. Baz's noises behind him made him smile--he always had a thing for moans. There was no pain whatsoever, just pure pleasure, and Simon was getting lost in it. He knew his facial expression showed how wrecked he felt.

"Feels so good, baby, you feel so good." Baz told him, bending down to his ear.

Simon groaned. He reached behind him and grabbed onto Baz's hip. Baz took his hand away, taking the other one and holding them. Their fingers were intertwined, Baz's palms on the back of Simon's hands as he pinned him to the bed.

"Fuck, don't stop." Simon breathed.

Baz thrusted faster. Simon lay limp under him, only able to focus on the euphoria. He let Baz change up his speed and force; he didn't feel like begging because this was exactly what he's been wanting, been needing.

In a short while, Baz asked, "Close, baby?"

Simon hummed a yes. Baz grabbed his hips and pulled him away from the bed to free his cock. His thrusts slowed but his hand on him was fast, pushing Simon over the edge in a few moments. His eyes rolled back with the feeling, his jaw dropping in a silent moan.

Baz barely gave him time to recover. As soon as the last drop of cum dribbled out, Baz pinned him back to the bed with his thrusts. Simon let out small whimpers, his head foggy with his orgasm and the overstimulation of Baz still in him.

He came soon enough, curling over Simon as he did. They laid there for a moment to catch their breath. Simon whined when Baz moved away, then gasped when he felt something at his hole. Baz pushed the plug in and patted his cheek.

Simon rolled to his side. "Fuck." He whispered.

Baz laid next to him, draping his arm over his waist. "Same."

Simon grinned. He scooted closer and pecked his lips. Baz moved and Simon watched him take the cock ring off. Baz came even closer and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispered.

Simon's heart fluttered. "I love you too."


	65. Junhao

"Minghao, wake up." Jun whispered.

Minghao's eyebrows furrowed and he shifted. His eyes opened and he took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Is that a thing that you do?" Jun asked. "Like, regularly?"

Minghao was still waking up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Jun. He took a moment to process what he said, and his eyes widened when he did. "Um... I'm sorry, I didn't think--I didn't--"

"Hey, calm down." Jun said. He sat up and Minghao followed. "You don't need to get upset. I'm not weirded out or anything."

They've been dating for a few weeks and this was the first time they've slept with each other. Jun had woken up to Minghao sucking on his thumb. It was cute, in a way.

"I just... I usually wake up early so I thought you wouldn't see. I knew it was going to happen eventually, I just didn't think this soon." Minghao said, looking down and playing with his hands.

"It's okay. It doesn't have to be a big deal." Jun said. "I guess I just want to know why."

Minghao glanced at him. "I don't know... it just happened. It's a bit of a stress reliever. I think I like... something in my mouth. That sounds weird, I know, but I don't know how else to explain it."

Jun grinned. "It's okay. I like learning things about you."

He saw Minghao smile even though he was looking down. Jun pecked his forehead, then pulled him out of bed so they could start getting ready.

The more Jun thought about it, the more he realized Minghao did like having something in his mouth. Maybe not all the way in, but he has a habit of biting his nails or playing with his lips. And he always chews his straw when he has one. The whole thing was a bit odd to Jun, but he didn't mind too much.

Later in the day, they were cuddling on Jun's couch as they watched TV. Minghao was holding Jun's hand and pressing it to his lips. Jun realized how often he does this, too. He wonders what he does when he's alone.

"Babe, do you wanna..." Jun trailed off, moving his hand against Minghao's mouth.

Minghao looked at him, confused.

Jun broke apart their hands. He touched Minghao's lips, just grazing his fingertips over them. Minghao got the message. He held Jun's hand again and said, "Honestly, yes, so much. It's... different. Better."

Jun smiled. If it was a stress reliever then he wanted to help as much as he could. He gave Minghao his other hand so he was in a better position. He settled back down and turned to the TV so he wouldn't make Minghao self-conscious.

Soon enough, he felt Minghao take his finger into his mouth. It was only the side of it, Minghao kissing and sucking slightly. It was cute and made it hard to focus on anything else.

Minghao played around with his index finger for as long as they sat, sometimes taking in the tip of it and sometimes nibbling at him. Jun had to refrain from cooing at him.

It became a thing they did. When they were together, and alone, Minghao would steal Jun's hand to stimulate his mouth with. And when they were in public, Jun started to notice all the other things he did. He eventually looked it up, seeing it was called an oral fixation.

A short while after their first sleepover, they spent the night together again. This time, Jun offered to give Minghao his thumb instead of his own.

"Are you sure, Junie? You don't need to go out of your way like this. I know it's weird so if you think it's weird then you don't have to try to help." Minghao told him.

"No, baby, I want to help. It's not weird, I actually think it's cute." Jun said.

Minghao smiled a bit. He took Jun's hand, his thumb pressing to his lips. Jun touched them before he could do anything, feeling how soft they were. They were soft even though Minghao could easily bite them to satiate himself, but he didn't. Jun was a little grateful for that fact.

Minghao took in the tip of his thumb and closed his eyes. Jun tried to rest too.

Jun woke up with his whole thumb in Minghao's mouth. They were spooning with Jun's arm over Minghao's waist, Minghao holding his forearm as he sucked on his thumb.

It was so cute Jun decided to let Minghao wake up on his own.


	66. Andreil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Neil was lucky his boyfriend was in one of his classes. He wasn't too lucky in the fact that he was working with him on a project. The only good thing was that Neil got to spend more time with him. Andrew was a nightmare to work with; if he had an idea it was his way or the highway.

They were at the library to work. Neither of them particularly liked the library, but it was better than either of their dorms. Neil sat at a computer. Andrew sat next to him, but reclined as far back as possible and with his eyes closed.

"Oh my God." Neil whispered. The computer had turned on to a porn website.

Andrew opened an eye. "Look at that in your own time, Neil."

"It was there when I got here!" Neil told him. He exited out and went to log out of whoever's account this was. "Why are people like this? You'd think it'd be blocked."

"There's always a way around stuff." Andrew said.

Neil sighed and logged into his account. He went to the document they had their research on.

"Neil."

"What?"

"Looking at porn for two seconds got you hard."

"What?" Neil turned to him, then looked down. Andrew was right. He looked at him again, his eyes wide.

"You're hopeless." Andrew sighed. He stood and pulled Neil up as well.

Neil stopped him for long enough to log out. Even if he wasn't looking at porn, he didn't want anyone in his stuff. He followed Andrew, assuming they were going home. Or to a bathroom, at the very least.

But Andrew was leading him further into the library. "We passed the bathrooms." Neil whispered. He had to keep adjusting as he walked.

"I know."

They eventually stopped at a table. Andrew sat them down and set his hand on Neil's thigh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neil asked. He looked around, but saw no one.

"This is the cassette section, babe, no one is here or will ever be here."

Neil turned to him, his lips pursed in anger. "Look, I was half-hard before, I could've just waited it out. You're going to make me fully hard."

"That's the point." Andrew said. He moved his hand to his crotch, kneading him slightly.

Neil held back a gasp. "You can't just--"

"I can and I will. Unless you want to stop, now that I've gotten you all riled up. Then we can go back to our work and pretend you're not such a horny teenager."

Neil bit his lip. Oddly enough, his words turned him on. When he didn't say anything, Andrew smirked. He rubbed him harder. Neil set his elbow on the table to rest his head on his hand and to somewhat hide them.

"This is so fucking dirty." Neil whispered.

"But you like it." Andrew said. He undid his jeans.

Neil spread his legs. He helped Andrew get his pants down. He tugged at the back of his shirt, making sure he wasn't exposed on that side. Andrew palmed him through his underwear.

"We're so going to get caught." Neil muttered. He kept looking around. They were surrounded by shelves, and like Andrew said, nobody was here. "What happens if we do? Are we going to get suspended?"

"We're not going to get caught or suspended." Andrew told him. He took Neil's cock out of his underwear.

Neil let out a shaky breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He whispered.

Andrew pumped him, his strokes long and slow. "If you keep talking maybe we will get caught."

Neil bit his lip. He made eye contact with Andrew for the first time in a while. His eyes were dark, filled with lust and determination. More heat flowed to Neil's groin.

Andrew took his hand away to spit in it. Neil moaned when he touched him again. Andrew stopped his movements, his grip firm.

"Seriously, babe, if I knew you were such an exhibitionist I wouldn't have done this." Andrew said.

"I love the way you call me that." Neil groaned, trying to keep his voice low.

Andrew rolled his eyes and went back to pumping. Neil moved the hand he was resting his head on to his mouth to muffle his noises. His loudness has never been a problem before, due to them always being in a bedroom. Well, they were in a dorm, but no one else tried to be quiet. Neil was having a difficult time at the moment.

"Andrew," Neil muttered. Andrew hummed. "You're fucking hot."

Andrew smirked. "Just be quiet, baby."

Neil bit his finger when Andrew closed his fist around his head, slightly pumping him. He took him in his hand again, this time rubbing the underside of his head with his thumb. Neil's legs widened on their own. He heard Andrew chuckle.

"You're supposed to be on the lookout." Andrew murmured.

Neil hadn't realized he closed his eyes. He opened them, getting hit with another wave of pleasure as if he was remembering where they were again. He glanced around, but the coast was clear.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"You're literally jerking me off."

"No, where we are." Andrew said, a bit exasperated. "You're as noisy as usual but more whiny. More desperate."

Neil didn't know how to respond. Maybe Andrew was right, but he had bigger things to worry about right now. He looked down at them. Andrew's hand (which was as attractive as the rest of him) gliding over his length, smearing in the precum he was leaking. He stifled a moan.

Andrew increased his speed. Neil moved his hand from the edge of the chair to Andrew's wrist. His grip wasn't tight, it was more of a warning that if he went any faster he was going to ruin Andrew's hand, this poor chair, and the carpet underneath it.

"Close, baby?" Andrew asked.

Neil nodded. He didn't trust himself to remove his hand. Andrew got on his knees and pulled Neil's hips closer to the edge of the chair.

"Fuck," Neil whispered. He clamped his mouth shut once more when his cock slid past Andrew's lips. He held onto his hair.

Neil was about to slide right out of the chair. He planted his feet on the ground as Andrew bobbed his head. 

"I love wearing you down." Andrew mumbled. "Making you a wreck."

"I love when you talk like that." Neil breathed.

He was cumming in a short while, his eyes squeezed shut and his hand doing little to hide his moans.

Andrew stayed on him to clean him up. That was a good thing, but his sensitivity was causing him to whine and whimper. He opened his eyes to see how much longer he had to endure this, and something caught his eye.

A woman, a librarian, was standing a few yards away with her mouth agape. Neil's eyes widened and he pushed Andrew off of him, covering himself up at the same time.

"Fuck, Andrew, fuck, fuck." He whispered.

Andrew saw her and got back in his seat. Neil was too mortified to even turn around. The woman walked away without a word.

"God damnit, we're never going to be allowed in here again." Neil muttered. He put his cock back in his underwear and pulled up his clothes.

"Maybe she's a cool librarian."

Neil stared at him. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I wasn't the one with his dick out."

Neil almost punched him. He took a deep breath instead. Andrew only smirked. "We're leaving." He said, getting up.

Andrew followed. "What about our project?"

They were walking, but Neil turned around to face him. They were centimeters apart. "It can wait. What can't wait is this," he cupped his obvious hard-on, "and I don't want to get arrested for public indecency to help you with it."

Andrew grinned. "Such a good boy."

At those words, Neil wanted to kneel down and please him right there. He clenched his jaw and turned around.

On the way out, they saw the woman that walked in on them. She had a glare that was making Neil feel ashamed. They avoided eye contact and left the building.

The library was far from their dorms, so Neil ended up blowing Andrew in the car.


	67. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Taehyung has seen him before. Those few times consisted of eye contact across the room, lasting long enough to be more than an accident. Taehyung saw him again, and this time he wanted him.

Taehyung pushed his way over to the other side of the room. The man was dancing, his eyes closed and arms up. Taehyung slid a hand around his waist under his bomber jacket.

The man opened his eyes. He kept them half-lidded and smiled a bit. "I was wondering when you'd come."

Taehyung smirked. He stood in front of him and held his hips as they swayed to the beat. Taehyung was sweating, he didn't know how the other had a jacket on. "You were gonna wait? Can't make the first move yourself?"

The man smiled. "I was going to if you took too long." He said, setting his hand on Taehyung's chest.

Taehyung stepped an inch closer. He looked him over. He was more attractive up close, his lips looking particularly plush and his eyes a deep brown. Taehyung leaned into his ear to say, "How about we go somewhere quieter… more private?"

"Could you be any more obvious?" he laughed.

Taehyung's heart jumped. 

"Not that I don't want to," the man continued. "Just thought you'd have a better line than that."

"Well, if you want to, does it matter how I ask?" Taehyung said.

The other grinned and shrugged. "Guess not. You live close?"

Taehyung nodded. "Mm-hmm. We can walk." He said. When he took away his hands he realized how warm the man was beneath him. Taehyung took his hand and led him out of the house.

The cool air was refreshing. After a couple of steps, the other asked, "What's your name?"

"Taehyung, you?"

"Jeongguk."

Taehyung didn't say anything. He had felt how skinny Jeongguk's waist was at the house and was imagining how the rest of his body looked. His pants were a bit baggy but he could tell his thighs were thick.

"Kinda cold." Jeongguk murmured.

Taehyung wrapped his arm around his waist. "I'd offer you a jacket but I don't have one."

Jeongguk chuckled. "Do you want mine?"

Taehyung said he didn't. He moved his hand to Jeongguk's thigh. Jeongguk held onto his arm. Taehyung slid over to his crotch and rubbed him. It was a bit awkward to do while walking, but he wanted to feel him already--know what was under his clothes.

"Are you paying attention? I don't know where we're going." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung took his hand away after squeezing his thigh. He turned, and after a short while they were at his dorm. Taehyung unlocked it and pulled Jeongguk through the door and to his bedroom. His roommates were still at the party.

"How's this gonna go down, baby?" Jeongguk asked, his hands on Taehyung's shoulders.

Taehyung led him to the bed by his hips. "Are you asking who's gonna top?"

Jeongguk shrugged. They stopped by the edge of the bed. "Guess not anymore."

Taehyung smirked. He slid his hands up Jeongguk's front to his shoulders, slipping off his jacket. His arms looked perfectly toned. Taehyung went to his pants, his fingertips grazing down his chest on the way.

"Let me take off my shoes first." Jeongguk said, smiling.

Taehyung bent down before he could. He untied the laces of his boots and loosened them so Jeongguk could step out. Taehyung shimmied out of his own shoes as he stood up. Jeongguk was grinning again. Taehyung was glad he didn't seem to be feeling awkward.

"So, how old are you, Taehyung?" Jeongguk asked as he looped his arms around his neck.

Taehyung took his time undoing his pants. He could feel how hard Jeongguk was. "Twenty-three." He answered.

"Oh, good. I'm twenty-two." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung tugged down his pants. He let out a small gasp when they were past his crotch, exposing pink, lacy panties.

"Oh, fuck, I forgot I was wearing those." Jeongguk muttered, resting his head on Taehyung's.

Taehyung was enthralled. He was the luckiest man alive. This stranger was unnaturally sexy. The contrast to his all-black outfit was intoxicating, plus the way the thin fabric hugged his hips just right.

"Were you planning on hooking up tonight?" Taehyung asked. He ghosted his fingers down his side.

"Kinda. But I wear them regularly too."

Taehyung was getting more and more turned on. He ran his fingers up his thigh, and right when he was about to cup his crotch, Jeongguk took his hand away.

"God, your hands are so big." He said, turning it around and studying it. Taehyung smirked. "Can't wait to have your fingers in me."

Taehyung took his hand back and rubbed his cock. Jeongguk let out a breath. Taehyung tugged down his panties, exposing his dick. Before he could touch him, Jeongguk was speaking.

"I know I'm kinda small but I'm hoping you don't mind since I'll be bottom." He said, holding Taehyung's wrist.

"You're gorgeous." Taehyung told him. He trailed a finger up his length before slipping his hands under his shirt to take it off. His defined chest and stomach just added to his beauty.

Jeongguk hastily took off both Taehyung's shirt and his pants. When he pulled down his underwear, he said, "Shit, Taehyung. You're going to wreck me."

Taehyung grinned. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Fuck yes." Jeongguk said.

Taehyung realized they've been standing this whole time. "Keep these on." He said, pulling Jeongguk's panties back up before moving him to sit on the bed.

Taehyung kneeled and kissed up his thigh. Jeongguk tangled his fingers in his hair. "Have you been drinking?" Jeongguk asked.

"Not really." Taehyung answered, sucking on the soft part of his inner thigh.

"I'm kinda tipsy but I want you to know I want this."

Taehyung smiled. This was not how a hook-up from a frat party usually went; it was supposed to be fast and desperate. But Taehyung found he wanted to take his time with Jeongguk, wanted to caress him open and find out what else he's hiding under his clothes.

"Thanks." Taehyung murmured. He mouthed at his cock, placing small kisses on his exposed head. He pushed him to lay down and kissed up his front. Jeongguk's skin beneath him was soft and warm.

When he got to his nipple, Jeongguk let out a sound. Taehyung smirked and stayed where he was. He sucked and nipped at the bud. Jeongguk whimpered, tightening his grip on his hair.

Taehyung kissed up his chest and neck to his ear, playfully nibbling at his earrings. Jeongguk let out a breath. He arched into him, exposing more of his neck.

"Mhm, Taehyung, I wanna blow you." He said, his voice sultry.

Taehyung hummed into his neck. "Can I fuck your mouth?"

Jeongguk didn't reply right away. Taehyung sat up as he waited, his hand on his chest. "Maybe… gently?"

Taehyung laughed. "You could've just said no."

Jeongguk looked away. "Didn't want you to get bored. Get mad that you couldn't do what you wanted to do."

Taehyung cocked his head to the side. His night wasn't going as planned and he definitely didn't plan to be with someone like this. Jeongguk was intriguing, he'll be sure to get his number.

Taehyung stood at the edge of the bed. Jeongguk sat up and wrapped a hand around his base. He studied him like he was trying to figure out how to start this. Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair and waited.

"I think you're the biggest I've had." Jeongguk said before licking his tip.

Taehyung tried not to be too proud of that fact. He was a little under eight inches, and he's not good at estimating length but he'd say Jeongguk was around five or six inches. It was cute. He's always liked small dicks better.

Jeongguk's lips slipped past his head. Taehyung sighed in pleasure. He felt himself hit the back of his throat and Jeongguk pulled away to bob his head. Only about a third of him was in his mouth; Taehyung was about to die of cuteness. Maybe he was getting too excited--Jeongguk was the same height as him, there wasn't that much of a size difference.

"Feels good, baby." Taehyung told him. Jeongguk smiled and actually wiggled. Taehyung laughed and said, "You like praise?"

Jeongguk got off of him with a slurp. "If you're going to play into it, then yes, but if you're about to make fun of me, then no."

Taehyung chuckled. "I was going to play into it. I'll praise you all night if I get to see how cute you are when you're happy."

Jeongguk grinned. He kissed down Taehyung's length, his hand wrapped around him and his thumb on the tip. He rubbed his slit, making Taehyung's grip tighten in his hair.

"Guys like you make me really wish I could deepthroat." Jeongguk murmured.

Taehyung was flattered, just a bit. "You're doing a good job, honey. Just do what you can." He said, petting his hair.

Jeongguk sucked him again, one hand pumping him and the other playing with his balls. Taehyung put both of his hands in his hair. It was long, past his ears, and Taehyung wondered what it looked like tied up. Maybe in pigtails.

"What are you doing?" Jeongguk asked, smiling.

Taehyung was holding his hair in pigtails. "You'd look cute like this."

"Are you going to pull my hair like this as we fuck?" Jeongguk laughed.

The absence of warmth from his cock made Taehyung realize how desperate he was. He pushed Jeongguk to lay down and kneeled between his legs. He pushed them out of the way, making Jeongguk gasp.

"Maybe not like that. I'll fuck you on your stomach, 'kay?" Taehyung said as he rubbed Jeongguk's thighs.

"Yes, please." Jeongguk whispered.

Taehyung quirked an eyebrow at him. He's never had somebody beg during sex. Nonetheless, he got lube and a condom out of his nightstand. He squirted lube on his fingers and rubbed it onto Jeongguk's hole.

Jeongguk whined. Taehyung entered a finger, causing him to get louder. "You're not a virgin, are you? We can get rough?" Taehyung asked.

"I'm not, but I'd like to be prepped correctly." Jeongguk said. "I'll tell you when to add another finger."

Taehyung held back a sigh. He wanted to fuck him into the bed and hear his whiny moans. It wasn't that bad, though, because Jeongguk ended up wanting only a few minutes with each finger, and they went up to three. And he got Jeongguk's whines with just his fingers.

Jeongguk rolled to his stomach. Taehyung put on the condom, then more lube, and positioned himself behind him. He grabbed a handful of his ass first, making Jeongguk yelp. It was probably the only squishy thing about him. Taehyung moved the panties to one side of Jeongguk's cock so they would stay. He grasped the other cheek and spread them apart.

Jeongguk whined and squirmed. "Come on, Tae, I know we're both needy."

"Sorry. You're so beautiful, I just need a moment." Taehyung said. Jeongguk's pink hole, shiny with lube and slightly stretched open, right next to lacy panties, was something he wanted to remember.

Jeongguk groaned. Taehyung kept his hold on one of his cheeks, using the other to guide himself in. Jeongguk gasped, his body tensing then relaxing as he moaned. Taehyung sighed in pleasure. He started thrusting and set his hands on Jeongguk's waist to lean on.

"Fuck, you popped my lower back."

Taehyung laughed. "Sorry. I love your body, by the way. Broad shoulders and slim waist. Thick thighs and ass. Good muscles. You taken yet?"

Jeongguk answered after he moaned. "No. Was the 'yet' supposed to mean something?"

"No. But I'd like your number." Taehyung said. He thrusted faster, and Jeongguk groaned instead of responding.

Taehyung shifted into a better position. He angled a bit lower and rolled his hips.

"Oh, fuck, Taehyung, just like that." Jeongguk moaned. "Please don't stop."

"Only because you asked so nicely." Taehyung muttered.

Jeongguk whined and buried his face in the bed. He grabbed Taehyung's pillow and moaned into it. Taehyung needed to go faster, so he set his hands by Jeongguk's shoulders and went faster.

"Fucking God--" Jeongguk tried.

Taehyung chuckled. His breathing was getting heavy so his expression quickly turned back to concentration.

"Tae, baby, please talk dirty." Jeongguk asked, his voice small.

Taehyung slowed down a bit. He ran a hand through Jeongguk's hair, and he curved into the touch. "How?" he asked. He doesn't have much experience with this.

"Tell me how I feel, what you're going to do to me, things like that." Jeongguk said. "Please."

Taehyung took his hand away and sat up. "You don't have to beg." He muttered.

"I want to." Jeongguk said quietly.

Taehyung didn't reply. He picked up his speed again. He took a minute to figure out how he should talk dirty, then leaned down to him. Taehyung had his lips on his ear as his whispered, "Your ass feels fucking amazing, Ggukie. So tight and warm for me."

Jeongguk whimpered. "Yes, like that." He whispered.

Taehyung kissed his neck. "Does it feel good to be fucked into this mattress? My cock eight inches deep?"

"Oh my God…"

Taehyung's thrusts got harder. He was getting into this. "And do you feel dirty for hooking up like this?" He asked, his hand ghosting down Jeongguk's side. "Or do you do this often… like a slut?"

"Holy fuck," Jeongguk breathed. "Faster, Taehyung, I'm about to cum."

Taehyung sat up and went faster. Jeongguk came soon, his moans as desperate as ever. Taehyung let himself feel proud that it was untouched. His own orgasm came after a few more minutes, his grunts and Jeongguk's overstimulated whimpers filling the air.

Taehyung pulled out. He put Jeongguk's panties back in place. Jeongguk rolled over, and they weren't even covering him.

"I'd love for you to stay and all, but I want to get a good night's rest tonight." Taehyung said.

"You said you wanted my number."

"I did." Taehyung said. He got up and left the room to get a semi-wet towel. Jeongguk was sitting up and already had his shirt on when he came back.

Jeongguk got Taehyung's phone from his pants and gave it to him. Taehyung unlocked it and gave it back. He then wiped up the cum from the bed, using the wet side as a poor excuse for a wash. He can deal with it until laundry day.

Taehyung was handed his phone back. He threw away the condom and cleaned up with tissues, seeing others in the trash Jeongguk must have used.

"Are you going back to that party?" Jeongguk asked as he got dressed.

"Probably not. You?" Taehyung replied. He got a new pair of underwear from his drawer.

"Maybe."

They were quiet. Taehyung was waiting for him to leave.

Jeongguk tied his shoe and stood. "Thanks for this. Text me."

"I will." Taehyung said and lead him out.

Taehyung closed his eyes once the door was shut. Pink panties under black clothes, high whines behind a low voice, and pleads from ardent eyes would not leave his mind.


	68. Andreil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Neil moved to kneel over his leg. He held the base of Andrew's neck as they kissed. It was getting deeper by the second, and Andrew's hands on his thighs felt like they were burning.

Neil broke away, breathless. "Andrew."

Andrew only looked at him, equally as out of breath.

Neil slid his hands down to his chest. He loved Andrew's chest, how defined it was. He's felt it but has never seen it bare. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "I think I want to fuck you."

He sat back. "Well, the other way around. Unless you get submissive during sex, but, like--"

"Stop," Andrew quieted him. He set a hand on one of Neil's. "Okay."

"Okay? Yes?" Neil asked. He was getting excited.

"Yes, baby." Andrew said, pulling him into another kiss by the back of his neck. "But slowly. I'm not too big on physical things like this."

"Of course. Extra slowly since it's my first time." Neil said. Andrew smiled. Neil's hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt. "Can I take this off?"

"Mm-hmm. And yours?" Andrew replied.

Neil nodded. They took each other's shirts off, then looked at each other for a moment. "Let's keep doing that. Asking, even for small things." Andrew said.

Neil nodded again. He went to kiss him, then stopped a centimeter away. "Do I have to ask to kiss you?"

Andrew smiled. "No," he answered and closed the space between them.

Neil licked Andrew's bottom lip. They've made out before, so it's not like they were diving too deep. He went to feel his chest again, then realized he should ask. His hands hovered over him; he didn't want to break their kiss yet.

Andrew hummed a yes. Neil set his hands down. "You can do that, too." Andrew murmured.

Neil licked past his lips as his hands rubbed his chest. He wanted to ask why Andrew was so cautious, but figured this wasn't the time or place. Neil would feel terrible if he ever made him uncomfortable, so he's going to ask for even the smallest of things. Maybe not kissing activities they've done before, but everything outside of that.

Neil kissed over to his jaw. His hands slid up and down his shoulders to his chest. Andrew's hands were still on his thighs, still warm. Neil sucked under his ear, grinning at the sound Andrew made.

One hand stayed on his chest and the other held his waist. Neil kissed the soft skin of his neck, aiming to make a hickey. Andrew sighed under him. Neil checked his work after a short while. He was content, so he said, "I wanna kiss your chest and stomach."

"Okay." Andrew whispered.

Neil sat back. "Lay down a bit."

Andrew did, his head on the pillows. Neil straddled him and took a moment to stare. Andrew was pale, his nipples a dark pink. Neil loved his muscles. "You're so hot." He whispered.

"You've told me." Andrew said, smirking.

Neil dipped down to his collarbone. He gave him a small kiss. He continued down, starting to suck and lick. Andrew set his hand in his hair. Neil hovered over one of his nipples. Andrew's fingers pressed into him, not pushing but telling him to move down. Neil licked him first, then placed his lips around him and sucked. Andrew made a quiet noise.

"You sure know how to foreplay for being a virgin." Andrew murmured.

Neil glanced up at him, seeing his eyes were closed. "I've been with girls. I'm not really a virgin… a gay virgin, I guess."

Andrew chuckled. "By your definition, I am too. And I'm not about to lose it."

Neil wanted to know more, but again, not the time or place. He continued lower, then stopped and sat up. "This is going to sound weird, but I like… hair." He said. Andrew opened his eyes.

"Like," Neil tried, ghosting his fingers over Andrew's inner bicep, then down his chest. Andrew's was light brown. "I don't know. It's hot. Don't feel bad that you shave your face, that's actually the one place I don't really like it."

Andrew continued to stare. "But, this… is really hot." Neil said, lightly touching his happy trail. He grazed the top of his pants as he said, "Could you tell me what it's like… down here?"

"Trimmed."

Neil smiled. "Perfect. Okay, I'll stop being weird." He said, going back to kissing him.

Andrew breathed a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair again. Neil's pants were getting uncomfortable, and he saw earlier that Andrew was hard too. He made his way down his stomach, a little faster with his kisses.

"I wanna make a mark here but I don't know if it'll work." Neil said, his lips on his tummy.

"Try." Andrew said.

Neil did. It took longer than one on his neck would, but he didn't mind. It looked cute next to his abs. Neil sat up. "I think I wanna take my pants off now."

"Okay. Can I touch you afterwards?" Andrew said, also sitting up.

Neil grinned and nodded. He undid his jeans and tossed them to the floor. It was a bit scary to be naked in front of Andrew for the first time, but he trusted him. He went to take off his underwear, but Andrew's hands were already on him.

He glided his hand over his length, his hand on his hip. Andrew tugged down the fabric. Neil took it all the way off before Andrew could touch him again. When he did, Andrew wrapped his hand around him and gave him a slow stroke.

Neil bit his lip. The touch definitely wasn't overwhelming, but the situation was making him more sensitive. He wonders how many times Andrew has had sex, how many times it was with a guy.

Neil put his hands on his shoulders. "I know we're not there yet but I want you on my back."

"I want you to ride me."

"Even better." Neil said. Andrew's hand got a bit faster. "You have the stuff, right?"

Andrew hummed a yes. Neil's grip tightened on his shoulders as Andrew pumped him, his thumb rubbing his head every time he got to it.

Andrew kissed him shortly and asked, "Can I blow you?"

Neil was halfway through a nod before he stopped. "Wait, Andrew. You still have to prep me and if you blow me I'm gonna, you know, cum too fast. So can I blow you instead?"

Andrew smiled a bit. "Okay." He said. He took off his pants and underwear and threw them away.

Neil tried not to stare. He's been staring at everything else about him, but he figured staring it his dick would make Andrew uncomfortable. But it was a little difficult. "You're hot." He mumbled.

"Is that the only descriptive word you know?"

"Fine. Your dick is pretty." Neil told him. Andrew smirked. Neil leaned down to him, still making eye contact to make sure it was okay. Andrew nodded and held onto his hair once more.

Neil wrapped his hand around him. He didn't know where to start. He decided to kiss his tip.

"Have you ever done this before?" Andrew asked.

"Um… no."

"Then I can tell you what to do, if you don't mind."

Neil nodded. Andrew told him to take his head in his mouth. Neil did, his tongue on the underside. Andrew said to make sure his teeth were out of the way and to suck a little. Neil followed directions.

"And, just, bob your head. Move your tongue around. Use your hand for the rest. If I'm having trouble talking then you're doing a good job." Andrew said.

Neil tried not to smile. He did what he was told, and soon enough he was making Andrew moan. It instantly became his favorite sound. He mostly made soft grunts from his throat, but sometimes Neil got him to sigh out a pleasured "ah." He tried to do more of whatever made him make that sound.

Andrew's grip on his hair wasn't even tight; he was just playing with it. When Neil got too far into PornHub, he saw people controlling who was blowing them by their hair. Neil wanted to experiment with getting rougher like that in the future, but right now he was thankful Andrew wasn't pulling him around.

Just as he got comfortable enough to take in half of him, Andrew moved him off. Neil was a little disappointed, he wanted to hear more sounds, but it disappeared when he saw Andrew get the lube and condom.

Andrew laid down again and moved Neil to straddle him. "I'm gonna prep you now, okay?" he asked.

Neil nodded. He watched Andrew pour lube on his fingers. He set the bottle next to them and gently placed his other hand on Neil's hip. Neil put his hand on his. Andrew's lubed hand slipped between his legs, and Neil felt a cool wetness on his hole.

Neil bit his lip. He spread his legs and leaned on his hands. They were face to face, but Andrew's gaze was on his work. He entered a finger.

Neil made a noise. He didn't know if he was uncomfortable or not. "I've never done this to myself so it might take a while." He whispered.

"Don't worry. We've got time." Andrew said, his thumb rubbing his hip.

Neil rested his head on the headboard behind them. It was weird until Andrew started thrusting, then he got some traces of pleasure. "Another." He asked.

Andrew eased in the second finger. This one hurt more. He moved to his elbows and set his head next to Andrew's. He gave his shoulder and neck small kisses to distract himself.

"Good?" Andrew asked.

"Mm-hmm. Maybe… thrust them again, that felt good." Neil told him.

Andrew did. Neil sighed; it was pleasurable again. Andrew pushed down on his walls. "When you--" Neil tried, getting cut off by a burst of heat. "Fuck, yeah, right there."

Andrew kept his fingers there, thrusting and pushing down on him. Neil assumed this was his g-spot, and it didn't feel like he was expecting, but he liked it.

"Good now?"

"Mm-hmm, add another." Neil said. When Andrew stopped his movements to do what he was told, Neil realized he was rubbing up and down his thigh. He felt protected, oddly enough, but then again, Andrew always made him feel protected.

Neil whined at the third finger. He was relaxing now, so it didn't hurt as much. Andrew curled them where he was rubbing earlier. "Fuck, baby. More, please." He breathed.

Andrew took his hand away. "Don't say that. Not here."

Neil shrunk in on himself, all traces of pleasure leaving his expression. His chest tightened with shame. "I'm sorry…"

"I'll give you what you want. You don't need to beg for it. Just ask without pleading."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Neil said quietly.

"Stop apologizing. I'm putting them back in, okay?"

Neil hummed, biting his lip. Andrew's three fingers slid in easily this time. This was another thing Neil had to ask him about later. He made himself forget about it, instead focusing on the pressure on his prostate.

"Do you think you'll be good with three or do you want another?" Andrew asked, his voice low in Neil's ear. Neil shivered at his lips brushing against him.

"I don't know, I've never d-done--" Neil tried, his moans interrupting him again.

"Most people do three, but if you want to be cautious we can do four." Andrew told him. He squeezed his hip.

"I think I can do three, just--not yet." Neil said. There wasn't any pain anymore, but he didn't want this to end.

Neil hovered his hand over Andrew's side. He set it down when he didn't get a response, sliding it up his chest to his hair. He didn't pull either, only playing.

"You're so good to me." Neil whispered. He kissed his neck.

"I'm just fingering you."

Neil held back a moan. "The way you--you wait, and ask questions, and--and be careful. It makes you hotter." 

Andrew hummed.

"Sorry, I'll choose a different word. It makes you fucking sexy."

Andrew smiled. Neil sat up and Andrew took his fingers out. "I'm ready if you're ready."

Andrew opened the condom. Neil watched the process of putting it on, glad he was bottom because he didn't know how to do it himself. Finally, Andrew lined himself up underneath him.

They looked at each other for a moment. Neil slid down, his eyebrows furrowing when he got past his head. An actual cock was different; fuller and longer. It stung a bit, so he stopped.

"More lube?"

"Sure," Neil breathed. He got off of him and Andrew squirted some on himself, then rubbed some on Neil.

Neil sat back down. The sting was a dull ache now, so he went further. He managed to get all the way down, and he put his weight on Andrew so he could rest his legs. Andrew didn't seem to mind.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Neil asked, a little breathless.

"How long have we been dating?"

"Um… couple of months. Maybe seven."

"Then before seven months ago."

Neil smiled. "Sorry. Dumb question. I was going to ask how you liked it."

Andrew ran his hands up and down his thighs. "Doesn't matter. You're in charge, you can go as fast or as slow as you want."

Neil looked at him. He shifted a bit, making both of them grunt. "You're way too fucking nice to me."

"I'm being as nice as I should be in this situation."

Neil was worried he was falling in love. Andrew was making it pretty easy. He lifted his hips, giving a slow and short stroke. The pain was almost gone. "I thought you'd want to be in charge."

"Kinda hard when you're on top of me." Andrew said.

Neil grinned. He moved again, faster and higher up. The pleasure was quickly replacing the ache, so he kept moving. His hands were on the bed by Andrew's shoulders for leverage. He slid them over to his chest, and Andrew gave a curt nod.

Neil went faster. It was starting to hurt his legs but he can worry about that later. Andrew's cock was warmer, thicker, and all around better than his fingers. Although he wouldn't mind cumming from being finger-fucked.

"Andrew," Neil whispered. Andrew hummed, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips between his teeth in concentration. "I want… thrust up into me."

Andrew did, just barely. Neil moaned to encourage him. He did it again, more confidently. He met Neil halfway, making both of them groan. Neil's head hung between his arms. He's missed out on this for too long.

Neil sat up and put a hand on Andrew's hip. "Wait," he said. Andrew stopped and Neil sat on him again. The room was filled with their breathing, mostly Neil's. "I didn't know sex was this exhausting."

Andrew smirked. "Don't you play sports?"

"It's off-season." Neil whispered, his eyes closed.

Andrew chuckled. Neil felt a presence near his cock. "You're leaking, baby. Do you want me on your back instead?"

Neil opened his eyes to see Andrew's hand near him. That sounded like a good idea, really, but Neil wanted to stay here. He felt like this was position they could be closest in.

Neil shook his head. Andrew held his hips again as he regained his movements. Their breathing and the sounds of the lube picked back up. Neil went faster than before; he could tell he was getting close.

He ended up curled down into Andrew, their heads together like before. Neil rocked back and forth and Andrew thrusted to meet him.

"Tell me how it feels, baby doll." Andrew murmured, his lips on his ear.

Neil moaned at just his words. Andrew has called him that only a few times, mostly when he knows he's flustered and wants to make it worse. And it always worked.

"It feels good, baby, you feel so good." Neil whispered.

Andrew slid his hands from his hips to his ass, slowly despite their other movements. "I'm gonna cum soon. Can I jerk you off after?"

Neil only hummed. He moved faster for Andrew, although he was already going as fast as he could. Andrew's low, breathy moans filled his ear and his thrusts lost their rhythm. Neil kept going to help him through it, then stopped when Andrew squeezed him.

Neil sat forward a bit so he could pull out. Then, he sat up and pleaded with his eyes. Andrew pumped him until he came, his load falling to his chest. Neil accidentally dug his fingernails into Andrew's shoulders as he did. This was the best orgasm of his life--it was making his legs shake.

Neil's moans turned to whines as his high subsided. "God, you're adorable." Andrew whispered.

Neil smiled. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. Andrew kissed him, his hands going up his back to his shoulders. Neil was breathing heavily so the kiss didn't last too long.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You don't need to thank me." Andrew said, pecking his cheek.

"But I want to. This was perfect."

Andrew kissed his lips. "Okay. Then thank you, too."

"I wanna spend the night." Neil told him.

"It's a school night, will your mom let you?"

"I'll tell her I feel sick and can't drive." Neil said. He dropped to lay beside his boyfriend, his head on his shoulder. "Unless you don't want me to stay."

"No, I do. I'd be pretty lonely if you left; it'd feel like a one-night stand."

Neil gasped. "How could this ever be a one-night stand?"

"Kidding, baby." Andrew said, pulling him closer.

Neil realized they were still dirty. "Do you think we could shower together?"

"Sure. Text your mom."

They got up. Andrew threw away the condom and wiped himself off first. When he was done, Neil kissed him. He tasted a little salty, but he loved it. He pressed their bodies together, sticky with sweat and cum.

"Text your mom before it's too late. I don't want to be lonely." Andrew murmured.

Neil was trying really hard not to fall in love.


	69. Jeongguk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk set up his laptop. The bathroom has the best layout for this, so that's where he was. He had his machine ready, pointed to the wall where he'll be standing. He was already getting excited thinking about how he won't be able to sit.

He had prepped and lubed beforehand. He turned on the stream and waited for people to join. It didn't take long; he always told his fans on Twitter when he was about to go live. Jeongguk waited for more people, his head cut out of the view and his hands resting politely on the counter in front of him.

Once there was a good amount of viewers, Jeongguk said, "Ready, darlings? You know the drill."

There were a few comments saying yes. Jeongguk got into position, the dildo barely poking in. It started thrusting soon enough. The shot showed him from the back, slightly to the side; enough to show his dick.

A specific website connected to a specific machine ran his show. Viewers would pay to speed the machine up. If a certain amount was paid, they could control it themselves for five minutes. Many people have taken this opportunity to stop it entirely, just to hear Jeongguk beg and whine. Jeongguk didn't mind.

His laptop made a sound and the dildo picked up speed. "You guys are needy tonight, huh?" Jeongguk turned his head to look, his face still out of the way. There were five levels, each increasing with speed and cost.

Jeongguk was fully hard now. He made sure not to get there before his show started so he wouldn't get too needy himself. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. The thrusts were still slow--almost teasingly. He stood still and let the dildo fuck him.

Jeongguk liked talking with his fans when the thrusts were slow enough to let him speak. "I woke up hard this morning, got off to the thought of doing this." He told them.

Thankfully, he could read the comments from here. One said they woke up hard too and got off to the thought of him. Jeongguk smiled.

It didn't take long to reach the next level. Jeongguk whined as the thrusts increased speed. He was starting to feel a little raw from how many times the dildo has slid in and out of him, not fast enough for any real pleasure. He got the lube and poured a bit on in hopes that it would help. It ran down the backs of his thighs.

"Where are you guys watching this right now? Are you all alone?" Jeongguk asked, his breathing getting a bit heavier.

Most said they were alone, one said they were in a car, and one said they were watching with their girlfriend sleeping next to them. Jeongguk smiled again.

"Maybe I should be louder for all the people being naughty?" he asked.

Jeongguk didn't care about the replies, so he closed his eyes to focus on the machine. He shifted a bit, his toes curling when it directly hit his prostate. He let out a quiet moan.

His laptop made a different noise, signaling someone paid enough to control the machine. "Seriously? Already?" Jeongguk asked. He couldn't say any more when it went up to its highest speed.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpered. It was still right on his g-spot. He grabbed onto the edge of the doorframe, his other hand on the corner of the wall the alcove for the toilet made.

Jeongguk pressed his forehead into the wall. He was getting closer by the second, the raw feeling still there but being surpassed by pleasure. He panted and closed his eyes.

"Please don't stop," he whispered after a short while.

The machine stopped. He was expecting it, so he just laughed. "Some of you have such a dominance kink." He chuckled.

Jeongguk widened his legs. The dildo moved inside of him, making him bite his lip. He turned to read the comments. There were a lot about how he didn't deserve to cum. His show was about overstimulation, not edging, so he wasn't worried about not cumming. He can guarantee he will more than once.

The thrusts sped up again, making him gasp. He was close to the edge, he just needed a bit longer of this, but the machine stopped after about thirty seconds. It went back to the speed it was at, now at level three due to people paying while somebody had the controls. Jeongguk moaned and closed his eyes again.

"I hate and love you guys at the same time." Jeongguk murmured.

He was cumming in a short while. He watched his red, neglected cock spurt cum onto the wall in front of him. Jeongguk moaned the whole time, then whined when the dildo kept fucking him.

He held tighter onto the wall and door frame. He was feeling raw again, but it was way worse now. His hole was oversensitive, his throbbing prostate still being abused. It hurt but he loved every second of it.

The machine went to the next level. Jeongguk's knees almost gave out. He threw his head back and groaned, his fist hitting the wall in some desperate attempt to stop this.

Jeongguk got used to it soon enough. His cock eventually hardened again. His dick was sensitive too, he could feel a slight throb, even though it wasn't touched.

Level four was his favorite; it was the perfect speed. Level five was almost uncomfortably fast, but he still liked it. The income usually plateaus for a while here, too.

"I want to cum at least four times tonight, okay? Hear that, sweeties? I'm not gonna do another stream for a while if you don't give me what I want." Jeongguk told them. He breathless and had to pause between each couple of words.

Jeongguk was needy tonight, so he was trying to get to the next level. He slid his hand over to his ass and pulled a cheek away. Maybe it was weird, but he loved seeing the dildo thrusting into him. He slapped his ass and put his hand back on the wall.

His laptop made a sound and the thrusts stopped.

"Are you serious? I just said I needed to cum three more times tonight. Everyone's gonna be mad if you ruin it for them." Jeongguk said. His show doesn't have a time limit, but he knew he'd be wanting to stop by the third orgasm. The fourth was just to torture himself.

The machine started again, but back to the first level. Jeongguk groaned. He didn't talk anymore, and the speed gradually increased to the fifth level over a little less than ten minute time span (the person had paid twice). He was whining by the third level, moaning at the fourth, then whimpering at the intensity of the fifth.

"I'm gonna cum," Jeongguk breathed. "Please, baby, let me cum."

Whoever controlling him did let him cum, although right as his seed spilled out, the thrusts went back to level one.

"God, fucking--I hate you." Jeongguk said. It still felt like an orgasm, but not nearly as good as it could've been.

The money was at level five now. Jeongguk's knees did give out this time, but he quickly righted himself. He whispered "fuck" repeatedly. It was painful again, his hole was way too sensitive and his g-spot was giving him aching pleasure. He felt rubbed raw.

But his cock chubbed up again, throbbing by now. It had cum dripping down the underside, cold and uncomfortable. Jeongguk squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head on the wall.

The third orgasm had him in tears. His poor cock dripped out a meager amount of cum. He whined through his cries as he climaxed, then sobbed as the dildo kept fucking him. He stamped his foot like somebody would save him, like he wasn't doing this to himself.

"Do you like w-when I cry for you?" Jeongguk asked, looking at the screen. "Like breaking me down l-like this?"

The comments showed how happy they were with his state. Jeongguk closed his eyes and held onto the wall. He didn't know if he wanted a fourth orgasm. His hole was almost numb.

"Fuck," Jeongguk whined, grabbing his ass again. He ended up digging his fingernails into himself like he was with the doorframe. The period between a high and getting hard again was torture.

Jeongguk tried to relax. He was clenching on the dildo and making everything worse. Tears streamed silently down his face, his eyebrows knitted together.

He stayed quiet until the next orgasm, besides his small whimpers. Jeongguk came dry, his moan turning silent halfway through. He panted when his high subsided. He hurriedly got off the machine, then promptly fell to his knees. In his fucked-out state, he made sure to turn his head away so the viewers wouldn't see. The machine was still going, its whirring matching Jeongguk's throbs.

He ducked his head and crawled over to the counter on shaky arms and legs. He pulled himself up with it, still out of frame. He put almost all of his weight on the counter and shuffled so half of his body was in the shot.

"Look what you made me do, sweethearts. I got everything messy." Jeongguk said, his voice weak. The camera showed the cum-splattered wall behind him.

He turned off the machine. The bathroom was left in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound being Jeongguk's breathing.

"I don't know if I can go to four again. Maybe I should stick with three." He murmured.

A comment asked if they could pay enough for him to go to four.

"If you want more than three then you can pay to control it. But it'll take more than five minutes." Jeongguk told them.

He moved to his knees and rested his head on his hands. Now only his elbow was in the shot. "I wish one of you could come and baby me." He mumbled.

He didn't know if he was loud enough for them to hear, but when he lifted his head he saw the comments flooded with people wanting to take up that offer.

"See you next time." Jeongguk said meekly and turned off the stream.

He laid on the floor for a while, calming his breathing and trying to wait out his pain. The fact that he wasn't going to get any aftercare almost made him cry again. But he's lived without it, so he told himself to suck it up.


	70. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Soonyoung wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but he sure did feel awkward. It was half the fact that he was naked and half the fact that somebody was studying him in complete silence.

He had taken up a job as a nude model for some artist he didn't know. When they met up, Jihoon, the artist, had said, "You're probably wondering why I don't just find pictures online, but I've always been a lot better with things that are actually in front of me. So thanks for doing this."

Soonyoung only said "you're welcome" and proceeded to strip. Jihoon got him into position on his bed. He was laying down, one arm over his stomach and the other behind his head. One knee was slightly bent. Soonyoung felt a little sexy, even though there was nothing sexy about this situation.

It's been about ten minutes. The room was filled with pencil scratching and the sound of the ceiling fan. Soonyoung was a restless person, so he shouldn't have done this, but he's getting a good pay. And he's been able to stay relatively still so far.

Soonyoung let his mind wander. The artist was cute; he wished he could see him behind his easel. He already has his number, maybe he could text him.

Soonyoung almost gasped when he noticed he was getting hard. He thought about porn for not even a minute, he couldn't believe this was happening--especially here. He hasn't seen Jihoon pop his head out to look at him recently, maybe he can will it away before he checks again.

Of course that wasn't the case. Soonyoung's erection grew the more he thought about losing it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jihoon look at him, pause for a moment, then go back. He didn't hear the pencil anymore.

"God, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this. I wasn't even thinking--" Soonyoung cut himself off. He wanted to move, hide his face or his dick, but didn't think Jihoon would like that.

"Um... it's okay. I can draw you like this." Jihoon said.

What if he wasn't gay? Soonyoung was probably making him extremely uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from his attention-craving dick.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when Jihoon stood up. "Uh, I think we can stop here for today. Can you come back tomorrow?"

Soonyoung sat up. A couple of his joints popped. "Yeah, that's fine. Sorry, again. I didn't mean to... sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, it's okay. Just more practice, you know?" Jihoon said, looking down and fiddling with his sketchpad.

Soonyoung would be uncomfortable if a stranger was hard in front of him, but whatever. He walked over to the corner his clothes were in. On the way, he happened to glance at Jihoon's crotch and saw a bulge in his pants. Soonyoung smirked to himself, but didn't let Jihoon see he knew.

He got his underwear on before saying, "Jihoon?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" he asked, turning to him. His hands were clasped in front of him.

"How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-one. If neither of us were legal then I don't think this would be happening right now."

Soonyoung hummed. "I have another question." He said. He was still hard and could tell Jihoon was trying very hard not to look.

"Yeah?"

"Did I make you hard?"

Jihoon's face bloomed with pink. "What? No, I'm not--"

"I can tell." Soonyoung interrupted.

Jihoon faltered. "Well, I-I mean you were--it's kinda hard not too when--when you're like that, and I'm attracted to guys, so--"

Soonyoung smiled. He stepped closer. "Like what?"

"Like, hard..." Jihoon mumbled.

"So you don't think I'm cute? You only like my dick?" Soonyoung questioned, stepping closer again.

"I-I mean, well, like--" Jihoon tried, looking at the floor. He then whispered, "God, you're making me so nervous."

Soonyoung stepped so they were in each other's space. "Sorry about that. I'll go now, if you want." He said. He wanted to hook up, sure, but now he was feeling a bit embarrassed about how forward he was. He's usually not like this and Jihoon was practically shaking.

"No, um... stay." Jihoon whispered.

"Okay," Soonyoung said, smiling. He regained a bit of his confidence. He tilted Jihoon's head up with one finger, the other hand trailing just above his pants. "You've seen me naked, so it'd only be fair if I saw you, right?"

Jihoon's eyes were wide. Soonyoung was the same age as him, but has seemingly had more sexual experience. He remembered how scared he was during his first time.

"Sorry, baby. No pressure." Soonyoung said. He was ruining this, he could feel it. He tentatively pressed a kiss to Jihoon's temple, his hands now on his shoulders.

"It's okay. You can, um, you can undress me." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung grinned. His hands trailed down Jihoon's arms to his hands that were still clasped together. "Have you done this before?" Soonyoung asked, gently urging Jihoon's hands apart.

Jihoon unclasped them and held Soonyoung's wrists. "What, hook up with my nude model I'm supposed to have a professional relationship with?"

Soonyoung laughed. He slowly started undoing Jihoon's pants, his lips close to his ear. "I meant have sex."

"I have. With girls, though, so I haven't been... on bottom. Which I'm assuming I will be."

"I'd prefer it like that." Soonyoung said as he creeped down his zipper. "But we don't have to. If you don't like it we can just fool around."

"Okay." Jihoon mumbled. "You can go faster."

"You're not nervous anymore?" Soonyoung asked. He tugged down his jeans, a bit faster than he's been going.

"No, of course I am, I'm just not scared."

Soonyoung hummed. He's been giving his face and jaw light kisses this whole time, mostly just letting his lips touch him when he spoke. He finally leaned back to see what he was doing. Jihoon helped him push his pants down, then stepped out of them.

Soonyoung grazed a hand over his length, firm and obvious in his thin underwear. He pulled the fabric away from him and moved it down, putting it under his balls. "You're cute." He said. Jihoon was a bit small.

"My dick is cute or all of me is cute?"

Soonyoung chuckled. "All of you. I was planning on asking you out after this."

"Really?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung slid his hands down Jihoon's ass as he hummed a yes, taking his underwear off the rest of the way.

"Then if you wanted a relationship, shouldn't we form one before we fuck?"

Soonyoung paused. He didn't know what to say. "Um... we can stop if you want." He said, his hands going to rest on his hips.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck. They looked at each other for the first time in a while. Despite his words, Jihoon's eyes were still lustful. And he was even cuter up close.

"No, I want this. I just don't usually do hook-ups." Jihoon said, his gaze on his lips.

"Well, it's not a hook-up if we're gonna date afterwards, hmm?" Soonyoung said, smiling.

Jihoon grinned and shook his head. He closed the space between them. Soonyoung's grip tightened on his hips as they kissed, almost desperate for it. He's been needy for too long and Jihoon's lips felt perfect against him.

Jihoon slid his hands down Soonyoung's sides. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, waited for a moment, then pulled them down. Soonyoung can do hook-ups, but they're usually at a party or club and they're both drunk. Being with a stranger while sober is different; he needs to pay more attention to asking for consent. He's fine with doing it, and he's glad Jihoon is being cautious too.

"Bed." Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon led him to it, taking his shirt off on the way. Soonyoung got a good view of his ass, and it looked as perfect as it felt. Jihoon sat on the bed and Soonyoung straddled him.

"You've never been with a guy?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon nodded. "So you don't know how to give a blowjob or anything?"

"I guess not..." Jihoon said, looking away.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. Just wondering." Soonyoung said. He pushed Jihoon to lay down and kissed him again. He didn't know if he had the patience to teach Jihoon how to blow him right now.

Jihoon's hands ran down Soonyoung's chest and stopped at his nipples. He played with both, rubbing them in circles and flicking them. Soonyoung moaned into his mouth.

"Soonyoung, I don't know about you, but I wanna go kinda fast." Jihoon told him. He had his hands in his hair.

"Thought you were nervous?" Soonyoung asked, kissing over to his jaw.

"I don't know... you're giving me safe vibes."

Soonyoung sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah. Just feels like you won't pressure me to do anything."

Soonyoung smiled a bit. "That's good to hear."

Jihoon smiled too. Soonyoung bent back down to kiss his neck. "If you wanna get on with it, can you touch me?" he asked, his lips on his ear. He then continued with sucking out a hickey.

Jihoon wrapped his hand around him. "You've got a nice dick. I would know, I've been staring at it for a while."

Soonyoung grinned. "Thanks. Yours is nice too." He said. He nibbled at his skin, grunting quietly as Jihoon pumped him.

"You've been fun to draw. Pretty easy. I like how soft you are, all your curves. Your face is so pretty and I'm already bad at faces so I know I won't do you justice."

Soonyoung moaned as Jihoon got faster. "Is this your idea of dirty talk?"

Jihoon spluttered out some syllables. Soonyoung laughed and kissed his lips. "I was kidding. Thank you."

"I can talk dirty if you want." Jihoon said quietly. Soonyoung rested his head on the bed near Jihoon's, his breathing picking up a bit. He kissed Jihoon's shoulder. "Your cock's pretty big. I know it'll hurt but I can't wait to have you in me."

"Nuh-uh, baby, I don't want to hurt you." Soonyoung said. He sat up and moved Jihoon's hand away. "Want me to prep you now?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung was about to tell him to get on his stomach, then remembered something. "Do you have lube?"

"Um... yeah, I think so." Jihoon said. He got out from under him and checked his bedside table. He then left the room and came back with a bottle.

Soonyoung took it from him. "I don't have a condom." He said. Jihoon might, but it wouldn't fit.

"Oh. Um... you're my first guy, so as long as you don't have anything, then we'll be fine."

Soonyoung didn't think he did, but he'd feel a lot better if he'd been tested recently. He barely gets tested anyway; he should probably start doing that. "Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah." Jihoon said, nodding. "What position is best for this?"

"On your knees." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon moved. He had his head to the bed and his ass low. Soonyoung sat behind him and rubbed his cheeks for a moment, loving how good he looked. His last fuck was in a club bathroom, way too fast and desperate to appreciate either of their bodies. Now that he had the time, and Jihoon was as cute as he was, he wanted to savor it.

"Tell me if you want to stop." Soonyoung said. Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed it onto him, making him flinch at the temperature. Soonyoung slowly entered a finger.

Jihoon was quiet. Soonyoung knew it was new and weird so he thrusted it, trying to make it better. Jihoon made a small sound, almost a moan. Soonyoung went deeper and a bit faster.

"I--more," Jihoon asked.

"The second finger is gonna hurt a little since it's a bit of a jump, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Soonyoung told him. Jihoon nodded.

Soonyoung took out his first finger then eased the two in. Jihoon made another sound, more pained this time. Soonyoung went slower so he could get used to it. He stopped and waited when he was at his knuckles.

"Move." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung did. He thrusted a bit, then curled them. Jihoon whined. Soonyoung smirked and kept going.

He took the third finger easier, and he ended up desperately rocking back on him.

Soonyoung wanted him on his stomach, so Jihoon stayed where he was. Soonyoung put lube on himself. "Ready, baby?"

"Yeah. Um, do you still have room if I stretch my legs out?" Jihoon asked, moving his legs out from under him. Soonyoung said he did. "Thank fuck, they were starting to hurt."

Soonyoung chuckled. He straddled his legs and kneaded his ass for a moment. He spread his cheeks, but not too rough. Soonyoung let one go to guide himself in. Jihoon whined as he entered, and Soonyoung went slow again to try to help.

When Jihoon stopped making noises around the middle of him, Soonyoung asked, "Do you want it all the way in?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung leaned on his hands on the bed to go deeper. He paused again once he bottomed out. Jihoon felt amazing, so warm and tight, but Soonyoung could control himself.

"Move." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung pulled out a bit so it wouldn't be overwhelming. He started thrusting, his brow furrowing at the feeling. Jihoon moaned and arched his back slightly. Soonyoung went faster.

"Feels good?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, really good." Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung increased his speed, encouraged by Jihoon's moans. "You take me well." He said quietly.

Jihoon laughed. "Thanks."

Soonyoung was trying to praise him, maybe incorporate some kinks, but it seemed like Jihoon wasn't into that. He thrusted deeper instead.

"Mhm, fuck, Soonie." Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung smiled. He leaned down to kiss his shoulders and back. "You're adorable." He whispered.

"Thought you were supposed to be hot during sex, not adorable."

Soonyoung chuckled. "You're definitely both."

He sat back up and went harder, getting a loud moan from Jihoon.

They came around the same time. Jihoon's whimpers were music to Soonyoung's ears. Soonyoung's cum started leaking out as soon as he pulled away.

"Oh, um, since we didn't have a condom you're gonna have to clean up a bit." Soonyoung told him, a little breathless. He ghosted his fingers over Jihoon's inner thigh.

"Oh." Jihoon muttered. He was still a bit out of it.

"I can get a towel for you to sit on so you don't have to worry about it right now."

"Yeah. Cabinets in the bathroom."

Soonyoung went and got it. While he was there, he cleaned himself up. He also realized Jihoon's bed was already messy with his own cum, but he figured Jihoon would still want to keep it as clean as possible.

Soonyoung set the towel next to him and Jihoon rolled onto it. He laid next to him, on the side that wasn't dirty, and put his hand on his chest.

"I hope I didn't ruin your first gay fuck." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled. "You didn't. It was good."

"Good. Am I going to have to get hard again tomorrow? For your drawing?" Soonyoung asked.

"Um... yeah. But I need to actually start working on this so you might have to be hard for a while."

Soonyoung frowned. That didn't sound like a good time. "Can you touch me every so often? It'd be fun, I like edging."

"I mean... I guess. Just as long as you don't get all needy and move." Jihoon told him.

"I won't. I'll stay still for you." Soonyoung said, cuddling closer.

"I still have to pay you."

"Oh, damn. Now I feel like a whore."

Jihoon laughed. He sat up and reached over Soonyoung to get his wallet from his nightstand. Soonyoung took the money and sat up.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. And don't forget to plan that date." Jihoon told him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"It'd be impossible to forget you." Soonyoung murmured, moving so their lips were touching again.

"Shut up. Go home so I can clean my bed and try to get your cum out of my ass."


	71. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

(requested by @not_a_number <3)

Jihoon closed the door with his back, resting his head on it and closing his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he chose Kwon Soonyoung for a boyfriend.

He knew why, of course, but in times like this--when Soonyoung touches and teases him relentlessly for fanservice, even though he knows he hates it--he wondered why he had a boyfriend at all. They were both male idols; it wouldn't work out.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Hoonie? Can I come in?" a voice asked. It was Soonyoung.

"Not in the mood right now, babe." Jihoon replied.

"Please? I have something really important to tell you."

Jihoon held back a sigh. He didn't want to take his frustration out on Soonyoung, even if he was the cause of it. Then he got an idea.

Jihoon pushed off the door and opened it. Soonyoung came in smiling. Jihoon closed the door again, this time locking it.

"What did you want to tell me?" Jihoon asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry... you seemed more annoyed than usual and I should've noticed and dialed it back." Soonyoung said, fidgeting with his fingers.

Jihoon paused. This wasn't helping his plan. "Thanks." He said. He was being truthful, although what he was about to do seemed to contradict that.

He gestured Soonyoung closer. Soonyoung took a few steps. Jihoon gestured again, then pulled him in by his hips once he was close enough. Soonyoung gasped.

"I _was_ more annoyed than usual," Jihoon said. He hated how he needed to tilt his head up to look at him. He slid his hands up his sides. "Wanna know what I'm going to do about it?"

"What?" Soonyoung asked quietly.

Jihoon's hands went down his back and around to go up his chest. "I'm gonna vent my frustration." He told him, his hands now on his neck. "Wanna know how I'm gonna vent?"

"How?" Soonyoung asked, even quieter.

Jihoon tugged on his hair as he got on his tiptoes to say, "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk."

Soonyoung whimpered. He put his hand on Jihoon's hand said, "Um... please fuck me, but let me walk afterwards since I kinda need to do that."

Jihoon chuckled. He let go of his hair and moved him back to look at him. "Depends on how good you are at following directions."

Soonyoung nodded and bit his lip. He leaned in to kiss him, but Jihoon stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Don't touch me unless I say you can."

Soonyoung's eyebrows knitted together and he whined. They've never been like this and Soonyoung was reacting exactly like Jihoon wanted him to.

"On the bed. I'll give you a minute to undress and sit pretty for me."

Soonyoung's eyes widened. He sprang to action, pulling off his clothes as he hurried to the bed. Jihoon smiled at how he stumbled out of his pants. He got on the bed, then froze. Jihoon figured he was trying to think of a pose. Finally, he got on his knees with his face down and ass up.

Jihoon took off his shirt and pants. He kneeled behind him, his hands rubbing his cheeks. "Good choice. You do look very pretty like this."

Soonyoung shifted. Jihoon pressed a kiss to one cheek. He peppered them around, staying away from his hole. He massaged the other cheek in the meantime. When Soonyoung was getting antsy, Jihoon licked across his hole, just barely touching. Soonyoung whined. Jihoon went to kiss the other cheek.

Soonyoung squirmed even more. "Stop moving." Jihoon told him. Of course, Soonyoung couldn't stop moving, so the next time he did Jihoon said, "I told you to follow directions. You're setting yourself up for a spanking."

Soonyoung whined once more. He stayed as still as he could (which wasn't that still) while Jihoon continued. Jihoon kissed up his spine when he was finished, pulling Soonyoung to sit up.

Jihoon nibbled on his ear. His erection was pressed against Soonyoung's lower back, and he felt Soonyoung ever so slightly wiggle back on him. He decided to let it pass.

"Soonyoungie, I want you to learn something from this." Jihoon murmured. "I want you to realize you can't be so goddamn needy in public."

"I'm sorry," Soonyoung told him.

"Mm-hmm." Jihoon hummed. He knew Soonyoung was sorry and actually felt bad, but he was getting into whatever they were doing. Jihoon attached his lips to his neck and sucked.

Soonyoung moaned. Jihoon wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer, the other on the opposite side of his neck to keep him in place. Jihoon dragged his nails across Soonyoung's soft tummy, giving him goosebumps from how light it was. Jihoon kissed and sucked harder, a bit desperate for it. They avoid leaving marks, but Jihoon couldn't stop himself and Soonyoung wasn't saying anything.

Jihoon's hand went up to grab his pec. Soonyoung whimpered at how harsh it was. Jihoon went to his nipple and squeezed. Soonyoung yelped, but was shushed by Jihoon. He's sure the others don't want to hear this.

Jihoon left his neck with a sucking noise, breathing heavily. The hickey was purple and red and in the middle of his neck. Jihoon groped both of his pecs and nipped at his ear.

"You're gonna lay with your head off the bed and I'm gonna fuck your throat, okay?" Jihoon whispered.

Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon saw his hands clench the sheets.

Jihoon pressed a kiss to his hickey. "You can say no. Say no at any time." He murmured.

"I know." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled slightly. He got off the bed and had Soonyoung lie on his back with his head off the edge. Jihoon pulled his underwear off, above Soonyoung so he'd get a good view. Soonyoung kissed his cock when Jihoon guided it to his lips. His hands came up to hold Jihoon's hips.

"I said don't touch me." Jihoon said, batting away his arms. "Open up."

Soonyoung opened his mouth, his hands clutching onto the bed. Jihoon eased his cock in. They've never done this and Soonyoung had a gag reflex so he wanted to be careful. Jihoon started thrusting when he was a little over halfway in. Soonyoung seemed to be fine.

Jihoon got faster and put his hands on Soonyoung's chest for leverage. He played with his nipples, making Soonyoung's legs squirm. Jihoon went harder.

"Fuck, baby." Jihoon breathed. He could just barely see the outline of his cock in his neck and loved it. He moaned, forcing himself to be quiet.

When Soonyoung's hands kept moving like he wanted to push him off, Jihoon pulled out. Soonyoung breathed deeply and stopped wriggling.

Jihoon kneeled to be face-to-face. He kissed his forehead and said, "Such a good boy."

Soonyoung rolled over and almost grabbed his face and kissed him, but stopped himself. Jihoon grinned and closed the space between them. He stood and Soonyoung sat up as they kissed.

"My baby boy." Jihoon told him, crawling into bed with him.

Soonyoung smiled wide, but was biting his lip to try to stop it. Jihoon pecked his nose and said, "Hands and knees."

Soonyoung got into position. Jihoon got the lube and condom from his box under the bed. He squirted lube on Soonyoung's hole and spread it to his cheeks and balls just to tease him. Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon entered a finger. He wanted to get on with it, so he pushed in a second. Soonyoung made a sound but didn't say anything. Jihoon thrust and curled them, receiving small moans. He waited a bit longer to enter the third.

Jihoon got off the bed once he was finished. He dragged Soonyoung to the edge, making him gasp. He bent him over the bed and put on the condom. Jihoon squirted on more lube, then lined himself up. He waited a second to see if Soonyoung had anything to say before he pushed in.

They both moaned as he did. Jihoon has been looking forward to this, so he leaned on the bed and thrust hard. Soonyoung maoned louder.

"Be quiet." Jihoon hissed.

Soonyoung buried his face into a pillow. Jihoon shifted a bit, and Soonyoung basically screamed. Jihoon slapped his ass and demanded, "What did I say?"

Soonyoung wriggled after his spank. He was still noisy but got quieter. Jihoon kept going, and was soon laying on top of his boyfriend, his lips on his shoulder.

When he was getting close, Soonyoung whispered, "Touch me, please."

Jihoon kept thrusting. He made himself pull out, earning a whine, and turned Soonyoung to his back. Jihoon put his legs on his shoulders and pushed in.

Soonyoung covered his mouth with both hands. He flinched when Jihoon grabbed his cock and pumped it. He came shortly after, his back arched and moans low. Jihoon then focused on himself, not even caring if Soonyoung was oversensitive. He stilled and threw his head back as he climaxed. He was panting as he pulled out.

Soonyoung stretched his arms out. Jihoon smiled and laid down, cuddling up to him. Jihoon pressed close and closed his eyes.

"Are you still mad?" Soonyoung asked quietly. His fingers were in Jihoon's hair.

Jihoon hummed a no. "Wasn't really mad in the first place. Just... about to lose my patience."

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute and I love touching you. But I'll be better." Soonyoung said.

"Thanks. Did you like it? I wasn't too rough, right?" Jihoon asked.

"I did. It was kinda fun. I got more turned on than I thought I would."

Jihoon chuckled. "Good. Maybe when I'm feeling irritated I can just fuck you instead of doing some mindfulness shit."

"I wouldn't mind. But let's hope I'm not the cause of it anymore." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon grinned. "Yeah. We need to clean up." He said, sitting up.

Soonyoung groaned. They got off the bed and Jihoon threw away the condom. He then took off the comforter. "Do you wanna shower?"

"Together? Sure." Soonyoung said. They don't do it often and Jihoon could tell he was trying to hide his excitement.

"I'm gonna put this in the washer. Start the shower." Jihoon said, putting on some underwear. Soonyoung did the same and they left the room.

Thankfully, Jihoon didn't run into anybody on the way. He met Soonyoung in the bathroom.

"I ran into Josh and he told me to be quieter."

"He's not wrong." Jihoon laughed. He closed the door and took off his underwear like Soonyoung had already done.

"Look, it's not my fault. Especially tonight... it was all different and hot and how am I not supposed to yelp when you hit me?"

Jihoon smiled and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Maybe we should get you a gag." He said as he kissed his neck.

"That's kinda hot but if a pillow didn't quiet me then I don't think a gag will."

"You're right." Jihoon chuckled. He then said, "You can still walk."

"Thankfully. Although it does hurt." Soonyoung said. Jihoon was about to ask if it was a good hurt when Soonyoung spoke again. "I like it, don't worry."

Jihoon pecked his lips. The water was warm enough so they got in. They washed each other, kissing and talking the whole time. Jihoon ended up sleeping with him since he didn't have a blanket on his own bed. They didn't cuddle too much but were both content with just holding hands.


	72. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon was an exchange student at Seungkwan's school.

Seungkwan's heart fluttered when the call connected and his boyfriend's face popped up on the screen. They took a moment just to look at each other, like they always do.

"This screen really doesn't do you justice." Seungkwan murmured, his fingers tracing over Vernon's cheek.

Vernon laughed. "Same goes for you."

Seungkwan had to try not to cry every time they did this. "I've written about you every day." He said.

"Didn't you say that last week?"

"Well, I've _still_ been writing about you every day." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon smiled. They looked at each other again. They Skype every Saturday, nine AM for Vernon and five PM for Seungkwan. They text, but it's not that efficient due to the time difference, so they really look forward to their calls.

"I've been practicing more English." Seungkwan told him, perking up.

"Really? Talk to me, then." Vernon said.

"Hi." Seungkwan said (in English). They both broke out in laughter, then Seungkwan calmed down to think of what to say. "I miss you."

Vernon gave a sad smile. "I miss you too."

Seungkwan always liked when he talked in English. It was effortless for him and he sounded cool. "Um… yesterday I… eat… ice cream." Seungkwan told him, smiling proudly.

Vernon smiled too. "It'd be ate, not eat, but good job, baby."

"Oh." Seungkwan muttered. "I love you." He said. He knew Vernon knew he could say it but wanted to tell him anyway.

"I love you too. I'm proud of you."

Seungkwan almost ascended into the heavens. Hearing that from Vernon was better than from anybody else.

"I'm not even remotely good, though. And I barely study." Seungkwan said with a frown, back in Korean.

"That's okay. I just appreciate that you're trying." Vernon told him.

"What are your plans for today?" Seungkwan asked. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

Vernon sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. I should probably do my homework. And there's a party tonight but I don't know if I'll go."

"You should go. Have fun." Seungkwan said. He sounded a tiny bit passive aggressive, but he didn't mean to. "Just as long as you're not getting into any trouble. I'm not there to keep you in check."

Vernon laughed. "I promise I haven't done anything bad that I haven't told you about."

Seungkwan smiled. Their Skype session is truly the highlight of his week. They tell each other everything, and have gotten closer because of it. They've needed to now that they're thousands of miles away. Seungkwan tells him things he doesn't even tell his friends, like updates on his parents' relationship. They've even jerked off in front of each other. It's only awkward and sad afterwards.

"I want to…" Seungkwan said in English, "kiss you."

"Me too, baby. Me too." Vernon said with another sad smile. He was back in Korean. "What have you done today?"

Every time Seungkwan spoke about wanting to be with him, Vernon changed the topic pretty quickly. Seungkwan knew it was because Vernon doesn't like getting sad on their calls, but Seungkwan is always sad so it's a bit difficult to not talk like that.

"Not much… Soonyoung's boyfriend's birthday was yesterday so we went out to eat. Then I went home and did nothing. Now I'm here."

Vernon grinned. "Any updates on Jeonghan?"

Seungkwan blushed. Since they tell each other everything, Seungkwan told him about how he thought someone at his school was cute. Vernon has said the same thing.

"No, and I think we've only talked a few times. I would want to be friends with him but I can barely handle the ones I have now." Seungkwan said.

" _Just_ friends?" Vernon said, smirking.

"Shut up, you know I wouldn't do that!" Seungkwan told him. Vernon only laughed. "I know when I like someone. And I don't like him."

"Do you? It took you awhile to tell me about it."

"First off, you _found out_ , and secondly, I was terrified of you and knew you'd be leaving in a year." Seungkwan said, crossing his arms.

Vernon's laughs died down into a smile. "I would've made the first move anyway."

"Well, you did, by stealing my journal."

Thankfully, Vernon knew he was being playful. "Oh! I just remembered. That thing I mailed you is supposed to be there soon." Vernon said.

"And you're still not gonna tell me what it is?" Seungkwan asked. He was going to send him something back, but after he got Vernon's so he can give him something equal in value.

"Nope. But I think you'll really like it."

Seungkwan hummed. He was hoping it was an item of clothing. He talks about wearing his jacket all the time.

"Seungkwanie," Vernon started.

Seungkwan still loves hearing that name. Almost as much as baby. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could send a picture of yourself? One of you shirtless."

Seungkwan blushed.

"I know how you feel about that so you don't have to. But maybe if I can see you I can imagine touching you better."

Seungkwan ran a hand through his hair, trying to not be awkward. "Right now?"

"No, just whenever you feel like it." Vernon said.

"And will you send one back?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Seungkwan grinned. "Okay. I will." He said quietly.

"Thank you, baby."

It wasn't fair that Vernon made him melt from across the globe. Seungkwan didn't say anything, still trying to compose himself.

"Let's talk in English a bit more. Tell me about your week." Vernon said.

They talked. Vernon did most of the talking, and a lot of coaching, but he was always so patient and Seungkwan loved him for it. They spoke for a few more hours until Seungkwan said he forgot to eat and Vernon told him to go get food. They both kissed the camera before they left.

Vernon's package had a handwritten letter, one of his shirts, and some American snacks. Seungkwan put together his version of the same thing and sent it as soon as possible.


	73. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Vernonie, come here, baby."

"Yeah?" Vernon said, going into the kitchen.

"Can you watch this while I go pee?" Seungkwan asked as he stirred their ramen.

Vernon let his eyes look him over. Today was a lazy day, so Seungkwan had stayed in his pajamas that consisted of a shirt and a pair of boxers. Vernon has been staring at him all day, at his beautiful legs, and he knew Seungkwan has noticed.

"Hmm… don't know if I wanna." Vernon said, hugging him from behind.

"Come _on_ , I'm about to explode." Seungkwan complained.

Vernon let him go, but trailed his hands over to his ass and squeezed. Seungkwan flinched and turned around to glare at him. He left as Vernon smirked.

He kept his eye on the food, and figured it was ready just a few moments later. He turned off the stove and was getting out their bowls when Seungkwan came back.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan said, hugging him from behind like Vernon did earlier. He set his chin on his shoulder.

"What, baby?" Vernon responded. He was hyper aware of every slope and swell of Seungkwan's body pressed against him.

"Bored."

"Aren't we about to eat?" Vernon said, chuckling.

Seungkwan whined. Vernon turned around and hugged him back. He pressed a kiss to his pouty lips. Seungkwan continued it, his hands going to the back of Vernon's head to tangle in his hair. Vernon cupped his face and pulled away to look at him.

"You're adorable." He said.

Seungkwan smiled. Vernon melted. "Thanks. Although you're cuter."

"Shh," Vernon told him, giving him another kiss. He could feel them pressing together again, this time focusing on how their crotches were touching. "Seungkwanie."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Seungkwan smiled again. "I love you more."

"Stop trying to one-up me." Vernon said. He pushed Seungkwan to the other counter. "I wanna show you."

"Show me what?" Seungkwan asked, his eyes wide.

"How much I love you." Vernon said. He trailed his hands down Seungkwan's legs.

"Oh." Seungkwan mumbled. He put his hands on the counter beside him and looked down.

Vernon slid a hand up his inner thigh. He pulled away before he could touch his cock. "You've been teasing me all day dressed like this."

Seungkwan bit his lip as he grinned. "And you're just now acting on it?"

Vernon kissed him. He licked past his lips to deepen it, his hands going up his shirt. He circled a finger around his nipple, making his breath hitch. Vernon was eternally grateful Seungkwan's nipples were sensitive and what he can make him do by playing with them. He rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger and Seungkwan moaned.

"Are you gonna fuck me on this counter?" Seungkwan asked, breathless.

Vernon thought about it. "No, I want you to be comfortable. Wanna lay you down and make you feel good, wanna make love to you."

Seungkwan smiled. "Okay." He whispered.

Vernon took off Seungkwan's clothes, in a hurry but not too rough. He ran his hands down his sides as he studied him. Seungkwan wasn't hard yet, but that was okay.

"You're so beautiful." Vernon said quietly.

"Be quiet." Seungkwan said, grinning.

"Never." Vernon told him, kissing him again. Vernon rubbed and fondled him to get him hard, pumping him once he was.

"Mhm, Hansol," Seungkwan moaned. He attached his lips to Vernon's neck. Vernon liked to think that name didn't affect him too much, but it really did. There was just something about it, especially how Seungkwan only uses it when they're getting sexual. Maybe it was the intimacy of it, how close that name was and how close they were when he heard it.

Vernon had to stand back and look at him again. "So fucking gorgeous." He whispered. He liked how Seungkwan didn't have much muscle. He liked how soft he looked (and felt). Everything about him was perfect.

"Can't really fuck if you still have your pants on." Seungkwan said, smiling and pushing down Vernon's sweatpants.

Vernon smirked. He stepped out of them then led Seungkwan to their bedroom. Vernon laid him on the bed and kneeled over him, his mouth on his chest. He kissed and sucked to leave hickeys.

Seungkwan played with his hair. "I love how you do this." He said quietly.

"Do what?" Vernon asked, smiling.

"Kiss me. Always feels so good." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon looked at him, his lips hovering over his nipple. He licked him, making him bite his lip and mewl. Vernon sucked on him as his tongue flicked the bud.

"Mhm, Hansolie," Seungkwan moaned. "So good, baby."

Vernon felt more heat pool at his groin. His lips moved to his stomach. He trailed light kisses from his belly button to the base of his cock. Seungkwan's fingers tightened in his hair. But Vernon sat up, making his hands fall.

He stared at him once more. His heart was about to explode with adoration. "God, you don't know how much I love your body."

Seungkwan smiled and looked to the side. "Thank you…"

"I'm serious. You're so perfect, baby. My baby, my baby boy, my perfect angel." Vernon rambled, rubbing Seungkwan's thighs.

"Hansol…" Seungkwan protested. He was blushing.

"I love you so much. What do you want? I'll do anything for you, anything to make you feel good." Vernon said. He could hear himself sounding desperate, but maybe he was.

Seungkwan bit his lip. "I don't know…"

Vernon waited. He's usually in charge, so he understood Seungkwan's hesitance. A part of him just wanted to pound his boyfriend into the bed, but a larger part wanted Seungkwan to have everything he liked.

"Just touch me for now." Seungkwan said.

Vernon wrapped his hand around his cock. "Like this?"

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon pumped him slowly. He tightened his grip when he got to his head, making Seungkwan squirm. Seungkwan's cock wasn't big, but Vernon didn't care in the slightest. It was pretty, like the rest of him. It had just the right curve and color and girth. Vernon loved looking at it almost as much as he loved touching it.

"Faster," Seungkwan asked. "And take off your clothes."

Vernon undressed. He went to stroke him again but Seungkwan was sitting up, his hands on Vernon's waist and his mouth on his jaw. Vernon took him in his hand and pumped faster.

"Hansol, baby," Seungkwan started. His fingers kneaded the soft part of Vernon's sides. "Want you on my back. Wanna see your face as you fuck me," he paused, "as you make love to me." He then corrected.

Vernon grinned. "Of course. I'm focusing on you today, sweetheart. You deserve it."

"I haven't done anything." Seungkwan said, smiling.

"You always deserve it." Vernon mumbled. Seungkwan moaned as he thumbed his slit, rubbing around the precum that was already beading up.

"Finger me." Seungkwan whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe.

Vernon got the lube from their bedside table. He had Seungkwan lay on his back, then sat on his feet and pulled Seungkwan into his lap. Vernon squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his hole. He also spread it to his balls and cock, pumping him a few times. Seungkwan whined under him.

Vernon entered a finger. He pushed to the hilt, then circled it around his walls. Seungkwan moaned quietly. He thrust it a few times before entering a second. Seungkwan's back arched.

"So pretty like this." Vernon whispered. He held Seungkwan's thigh with his other hand. "So, so pretty."

Seungkwan whimpered. "More."

Vernon pushed in a third finger, slowly to give Seungkwan time to adjust. When Seungkwan started rolling his hips, Vernon turned them to find his prostate.

"Tell me where it is, baby." Vernon murmured to himself. His fingers went farther as they pressed up onto him.

"Oh, shit, right there." Seungkwan said, his legs squirming.

Vernon moved his fingers in a circle again. He was slow, trying to get Seungkwan desperate. Seungkwan was already wriggling underneath him.

"Faster, please." Seungkwan asked.

"You sure?" Vernon said, smirking. "I thought you liked being teased."

Seungkwan didn't say anything, only giving a small whine. Vernon decided to go slower to see what would happen. After a few moments, Seungkwan said, "Yes, please, faster."

Vernon did what he was told. He switched it up, this time pressing on him repeatedly. Seungkwan arched off of his lap, his legs moving restlessly. Vernon smiled as he moaned.

Vernon went back to circling. He changed between pressing hard or light, going slow or fast. The sight of Seungkwan squirming was arousing in itself.

"Hansol, please," Seungkwan tried, his voice strained.

"Please, what?" Vernon asked. He noticed how Seungkwan's precum was pooling in his belly button.

Seungkwan only moaned. Vernon bent down to press kisses to his ribs. Seungkwan lasted a few more moments before he grabbed Vernon's wrist and pulled him out, saying, "Stop, stop, stop."

"What's wrong? Did it not feel good?" Vernon questioned as he sat up, his chest tight.

"No, just…" Seungkwan started. He was out of breath. "I was gonna cum. Want you to fuck me."

Vernon smiled a bit. He got Seungkwan off of him and got off the bed to get the condom. When he came back and started opening it, Seungkwan put his hand on his.

"Actually… I want you to cum on me. Please?" he asked, begging with his eyes.

Vernon couldn't say no to that face, although he was a bit hesitant. He held Seungkwan's chin, running his thumb over his lips. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

"Don't even joke about that." Seungkwan said.

Vernon smirked. He threw the condom back to the nightstand. Seungkwan got in position, on his back and holding his legs out of the way. Vernon put on more lube before kneeling behind him.

"Ready, angel?" Vernon said as he lined up.

"Mm-hmm. Hurry up." Seungkwan replied.

Vernon chuckled. He pushed in, his eyebrows furrowing as he did. He took his time to bottom out, listening to Seungkwan's small breaths and whines.

"God, move. Fast, Hansol." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon thrusted fast like he was asked. The room filled with the sounds of the lube and skin hitting skin. Vernon focused on Seungkwan's moans, loving how his jaw dropped and eyebrows knitted in pleasure.

"So good," Seungkwan whispered. He groaned when Vernon shifted his position.

"Tell me more, Kwannie, tell me how you feel." Vernon said, breathless.

"Feels so good, baby. Love you so much. Feels incredible, please don't stop. You're so good to me, baby, always so good. Love how you feel inside me." Seungkwan rambled.

Vernon thrusted harder. Seungkwan moved the crook of his elbow to the bend of his knee to reach his cock and jerk himself off. Vernon would've done it himself, but he needed to focus on thrusting and he liked digging his fingers into Seungkwan's soft waist. Seungkwan looked just as good in his own hand as he did in Vernon's.

"Cumming, Hansolie, I-I'm…" Seungkwan tried. He arched off the bed once more as he came, his moan loud and long.

Vernon kept going to help him through it, then slowed down once he was done. Seungkwan winced as he thrusted. "Too much, baby?" Vernon asked.

He stopped his movements so he could answer. After a moment, Seungkwan said, "No, keep going. Don't forget to cum on me."

Vernon chuckled. He gradually increased his speed. He watched Seungkwan's face to make sure he wasn't hurting, only seeing his eyes closed and jaw dropped. Vernon stared at the mess on his stomach and chest. It was somehow one of the most beautiful things he's seen.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He hissed.

Seungkwan whimpered. "Cum for me, baby, please. Wanna be messy, wanna get dirty for you. Get dirty with your cum." He mumbled.

Vernon growled. He wanted to fulfil Seungkwan's request as fast as possible, so he went as hard as he could. He pulled out shortly after to jerk off onto him. Vernon threw his head back as he moaned, his load falling onto Seungkwan's hole, balls, and cock.

"Mhm, thank you, Hansolie. Just what I wanted. So good to me, love you so much." Seungkwan told him, eyes still closed and with his fingers trailing over his chest.

Vernon laid on him, not caring about the mess, and turned them to their sides. "Look at me, sweetie." He whispered.

Seungkwan opened his eyes. Vernon took a moment to stare, still breathing heavily. "You know how much I love you, don't you?" he asked.

Seungkwan grinned. "I do. And you know how much I love you?"

"I do." Vernon said, pecking his lips.

They laid for a while, just breathing and sometimes kissing. Eventually, Vernon said, "You made food, didn't you?"

Seungkwan whined. "I just wanna sleep."

Vernon chuckled. "Okay, but don't complain when it doesn't taste as good."

"I have nothing to complain about right now." Seungkwan whispered, cuddling closer.

Vernon hugged tighter and tried not to smile too wide.


	74. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Are you wearing what I bought you?" Vernon asked, coming up behind him with a hand on the small of his back.

"Yes, sir." Seungkwan answered.

"Good. Let's go."

"Your mom doesn't like me stopping something to go do something else."

Vernon deadpanned. "It's fine. I'll tell her I had an emergency or something."

"Like what? A horny emergency?" Seungkwan asked, one hand on the mop and the other on his hip.

Vernon smirked. "I'll say my toilet was clogged."

"Ew."

He rolled his eyes and took Seungkwan's sleeve to drag him to his room. Seungkwan hurriedly put up the mop and followed. Vernon locked his door once they were inside.

Vernon took a few steps in. Seungkwan was near his bed. "Come here." He said.

Seungkwan did. Vernon ran his hands through Seungkwan's soft, brown hair. Seungkwan stared at him, his lips parted slightly. Vernon held his neck and closed the space between them. He made the kiss soft, because although he was horny, he's also missed him.

"Touch me." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan set his hands on his hips. He rubbed up and down his sides as they kissed. Vernon pushed on him, making it deeper.

Vernon moved away. "Undress."

Seungkwan did, his hands going to his pants.

"Shirt first."

Seungkwan pulled off his hoodie to reveal a black and white top. It had black straps and a white lace cut-out in the middle with a bow on top. Vernon smirked.

As Seungkwan moved to his pants, Vernon asked, "The garters, too? And the headband?"

"Yes, sir." Seungkwan answered. His jeans fell down, showing the rest of the outfit. He had a white apron at his waist and the rest of the dress was black. There were black panties underneath, plus white lace garters on both thighs.

Seungkwan stepped out of his pants and house shoes. He got the headband out of the pocket of his jeans and put it on, a strip of white lace. Vernon set his hands on his hips, smiling. "Good boy." He said, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you." Seungkwan replied.

Vernon moved to his neck. "You know I'm gonna ask every time; you all right with this?"

"I am." Seungkwan said.

"And you're all right with this?" Vernon asked, tugging at his dress.

"I am." Seungkwan repeated.

"Good." Vernon said. "On the bed."

Seungkwan moved to the middle of it, on his knees with his hands between his legs. Vernon already had a towel set out. He took off his shirt and joined him. He held his neck again, just looking. "You're so pretty."

"You say that every time." Seungkwan said, smiling.

"Those exact words?"

"I think so."

"Hm. I should switch it up. You're beautiful, too. Gorgeous. Sexy. And handsome, despite what I make you wear." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan grinned. He set a hand on Vernon's wrist and said, "You don't really make me. I like it."

"Good. Get yourself hard for me." Vernon said, taking away his hands.

Seungkwan bit his lip and inched down his panties, revealing his cock that was half-hard already. He pumped himself and maintained eye contact. Vernon was obsessed with his cock; it was so cute and Seungkwan made the prettiest sounds when he touched it. Seungkwan has let him take pictures of him when they're together like this, and Vernon wants to set one as his wallpaper but is playing it safe. He also has a few of him when he's soft, and likes looking at them just because he's so adorable.

"Ready." Seungkwan said quietly.

"Are you?" Vernon said, smiling. "Let me see, baby."

Seungkwan pushed his panties down to his thighs and held up his dress. He was ready, like he said, his cock looking perfect between his legs.

"Good boy." Vernon said, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Seungkwan tried not to smile. Vernon moved to sit against the headboard and had Seungkwan kneel over him. Seungkwan moved with him as Vernon reached to get the lube out of his nightstand.

"How have you been since we last saw each other?" Vernon asked as he squirted lube on his fingers.

Seungkwan comes on Sundays to clean the Chwe's household. Vernon doesn't see why he needs to come so often, but he's definitely not complaining. Their relationship started with lingering looks, furthered with an awkward conversation in the bathroom, then developed into what they have now. Although they don't fuck every week due to schedules.

"I've been fine, you?" Seungkwan answered.

Vernon rubbed the lube on his hole and entered a finger. Seungkwan made a noise. He said a small "hold on" and took his panties off, then Vernon put his finger back in when he was ready again.

"You know I don't like when you say that." Vernon said.

Seungkwan sighed. "I haven't done much. Just school. You?"

They were both in college, but Vernon had opted to keep living with his parents while Seungkwan was at the dorm. They didn't go to the same school, but Vernon wished they did so they could see each other more often.

"Same. Though I've been told we're going on vacation for Christmas. My mom is gonna tell you to keep doing what you've been doing." Vernon said, adding another finger.

Seungkwan moaned. "Jeez, how long are you gonna be gone?"

"Less than a week, but we'll be gone on Sunday."

"Oh." Seungkwan said, resting his forehead on Vernon's. "So I'm not gonna see you for a while?"

"Guess not." Vernon said as he thrusted his fingers. He tilted to kiss Seungkwan's neck.

Seungkwan whined. "Faster, baby."

"That's not what you call me." Vernon murmured.

"Please, sir." Seungkwan whimpered.

Vernon went up to three fingers. He curled them towards his prostate, making Seungkwan arch his back. "Such a slut." He said as he nipped at his ear.

"Your slut, sir." Seungkwan groaned. His head was now on Vernon's shoulder.

"And does my slut want me on his back or on his stomach?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan squirmed as Vernon slowed his thrusts. "Mhm, I-I don't care."

"Yes, you do." Vernon said. He took out his fingers and patted Seungkwan's hole.

Seungkwan kept squirming. "I… can I--can I ride you?"

Vernon put his fingers back in and said, "That wasn't an option, honey."

Seungkwan flinched in surprise, moaning loudly. "Okay, okay. I want you on--on my stomach."

"Hmm, good choice." Vernon murmured, taking his fingers out again. He circled his rim. "Get to see your fat ass eating me up. All greedy and eager."

Seungkwan gave another loud moan. "Yes, sir, I'm eager. Want you in me now, want to be yours and only yours. Wanna be used so good."

Vernon grinned. He hoped Seungkwan knows he wasn't seeing other people. "Patience, baby. Now sit up so I can see how pretty you look."

Seungkwan did what he was told. He was a bit breathless, his hair a little messy, and his lips all red from their kisses and him biting them. He also had hickeys on his neck. Vernon set his hands on his thighs and held back a moan.

"So beautiful. You're so perfect." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan smiled. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Didn't I say to be patient? And where's my 'thank you'?"

"Thank you, sir." Seungkwan said, still grinning. "Can I change my mind? I want you on my back instead."

"Why? I just talked about your fat ass." Vernon said.

Seungkwan chuckled. "I wanna see your face. And you're good at hitting my g-spot in that position."

"I can hit your g-spot in any position. Now suck." Vernon said, pushing down his pants and underwear.

Seungkwan bent down to him. He took half of his cock in his mouth and stroked the rest with his hand. Vernon sighed in pleasure, his hands coming up to grip his hair. He got rid of the headband so he could do so easier. He loved how Seungkwan gave blowjobs; he filled it with kisses and licks and didn't even have him in his mouth half the time. Even so, he always had Vernon moaning and bucking his hips.

When Vernon was getting needy, he moved Seungkwan off of him. He laid out the towel and had Seungkwan lay on it on his stomach. Vernon kneeled behind him and flipped up the dress. He spread his cheeks to run his cock between them. "You want a condom, baby doll?"

Seungkwan whined. "No, sir."

"Good. How about I plug you and you keep it in for the rest of the day? Walk around with my cum in your ass, talk to my parents with a pretty plug in your slutty hole."

Seungkwan moaned. "Yes, sir, please."

Vernon poured on more lube before pushing in. His eyes closed as he did, Seungkwan's tight heat making his jaw drop. Seungkwan's back arched and he whimpered.

Vernon held onto his hips. He went fast and hard, making Seungkwan moan with every thrust. He would be worried about his parents hearing, but his room was pretty secluded and they were always on the other side of the house. He was thankful for that because Seungkwan's noises were beautiful.

When Vernon was getting a bit worn out, he slapped Seungkwan's ass as he slowed down. Seungkwan twisted into the feeling, a low moan escaping his throat.

"Fucking whore," Vernon muttered, grabbing where he slapped him. He dug his fingernails into the soft flesh.

Seungkwan whimpered. "Yes, sir, y-your whore."

Vernon picked up his pace again. Seungkwan was whining about cumming in a short while, but he ignored him. He soon made Seungkwan cum untouched, then was a few moments after him. Vernon spanked him again as he pulled out, making Seungkwan yelp quietly.

Vernon got the butt plug from his nightstand and pushed it in. Seungkwan was still a little out of it, so Vernon rolled him over to his back. He got the towel from under him, wiped himself off, then crumpled it up and threw it to the floor. He laid next to Seungkwan afterwards.

"How're you feeling, baby boy?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan cuddled up to him. "Really good." He whispered.

Vernon smirked. After a moment, he said, "Do you like the outfit?"

"I do." Seungkwan answered.

"You sure? You know I won't be mad if you don't like it. Although maybe a little since you took so long to tell me."

Seungkwan chuckled. "I like it, don't worry."

"Okay." Vernon mumbled. Seungkwan has dressed up before, but never like a maid and Vernon wanted to make sure it wasn't weird for him.

Seungkwan kissed his jaw. "Have fun on your vacation."

Vernon turned to catch his lips. "Have fun with your holiday."

After making out for a while, they got up and cleaned. Seungkwan put his panties back on under his regular clothes.

As they were walking out, Vernon found the plug under Seungkwan's jeans and whispered in his ear, "Stay a good boy for me, baby."

Seungkwan smiled. "Yes, sir."

"How about you keep this plug in until next week?"

He bit his lip. "I'd love to, sir."

"Good. Get back to work." Vernon said, nipping at his ear. He left him where he had found him.


	75. Andreil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

All this kissing was getting Neil excited. He didn't know if he was allowed to, so he tried to stop himself. Although he was getting mixed signals by how tight Andrew was gripping his hair.

Andrew moved his mouth to his jaw. This was new. Neil almost moaned, but he bit his lip to suppress it. His fingers fidgeted on Andrew's neck.

"Andrew..." Neil started. Andrew hummed, making Neil give a shaky breath. He fought for words, trying to figure out how to go about this. "Um... where is this going?"

Andrew didn't answer right away. Finally, he sat back and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

Neil looked away. He glanced down, trying to see if his boner was noticeable. It was. "Just... if this isn't going anywhere further then we should probably stop."

Andrew continued staring. Neil watched his eyes move to his crotch and stay there for a second. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Andrew slid his hand up Neil's leg. Neil followed it for a moment, then looked to Andrew who was already looking back. His hand reached his crotch. Andrew kept it there, just resting.

Neil nodded. "You don't--we don't--have to do anything, but thank you."

"Don't thank me." Andrew said. He rubbed his thumb back and forth.

Neil figured Andrew wouldn't want an apology, so he just said, "Okay."

Andrew was still rubbing him with his thumb, and it was barely enough to be pleasurable. "Can you take your shirt off?" Neil asked. Maybe this could get Andrew to add more pressure.

After a moment, he said, "Later."

"Okay. Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Neil asked. He was trying not to squirm under his touch. It took him awhile to be comfortable shirtless around his boyfriend, but he knew this would be better without it.

Andrew nodded. Neil did, then put his hands back on the crook of Andrew's neck. Andrew's hand moved from his crotch, both of them copying Neil's position. He then trailed a finger down his chest.

"Are you sensitive here?" Andrew asked, stopping before his nipple.

"I don't know... never tried." Neil answered.

Andrew kissed his neck as his thumb and forefinger squeezed his nipple. Neil's reaction shocked even himself--his back arched and he let out a low moan. He felt the faintest of smiles from Andrew. Andrew's hand went to the other one, and he tweaked both of them. Neil's moan was louder, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand. His boner was getting uncomfortable.

It was embarrassing, really, but it felt good. Andrew squeezed and pulled on them, hard, making Neil yelp. Neil rested his head on Andrew's shoulder as he rubbed them.

Neil took his hand away from his mouth. "Okay, I-I think you've answered your question." He said.

Andrew took his hands away. A part of Neil still wanted that stimulation, but Andrew wouldn't have gotten that from his sentence. Neil gently set his hand on his chest.

"Are you?" Neil asked.

"Never tried." Andrew said.

Neil rubbed his nipple with his thumb, but didn't get any reaction. "Feels weird." Andrew told him. Neil stopped touching him.

"Can I take my pants off?" Neil asked, sitting back up. He wanted that pleasure again, almost desperately, so he moved Andrew's hands from his ribs back to his nipples. He did so slowly, just in case Andrew had other feelings. But Andrew rubbed him again, this time slower and more gentle.

"Yeah." Andrew said after a while.

Neil got out of his lap to undress. He kept his underwear on, half due to nerves and half not wanting to go too fast. Andrew tentatively pumped him once more.

"Can I move your hand for you?" Neil questioned, his hand hovering over Andrew's.

Andrew nodded. Neil pressed his hand onto him to make him rub harder. He went a bit faster, making himself let out a quiet moan. Neil tried to refrain from rolling his hips.

"I don't, um, I don't have to do anything to you. You can just do something to me, if you want. We don't even have to do anything." Neil rambled.

"Stop talking." Andrew told him. He pulled his shirt off before resting his hands on Neil's hips. His fingers dipped below his underwear.

Neil nodded. He helped him take it off. He felt way too exposed, but Andrew didn't take any time to stare and just started stroking him. Neil pursed his lips to muffle his moan. He set his hands on Andrew's chest, a finger tracing his pec.

"I really like your body, Drew." Neil murmured. He leaned in to kiss his shoulder. "Do you like that name? I like it. It's... cute."

"I thought I told you to stop talking."

Neil nibbled at his skin. "One more thing. Are you wanting sex or just handjobs? I need to know what you want."

After a moment, Andrew said, "Sex."

"Okay. I've never had sex with a guy, but I know I need prep. In my opinion, I think it'd be better if I do that myself. Do you have lube?" Neil asked.

Andrew's hand came to a slow stop. "No."

Neil thought for a moment. They were in Andrew's dorm, but he didn't have his own lube either. "Do you have Vaseline? Or aloe vera?"

"Aloe vera. Is that safe?"

"I think so. I'll look it up. It's in the bathroom?" Neil asked, sitting up. He saw Andrew nod. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, getting his phone on the way.

"It's safe." Neil told him, coming back with the bottle and throwing his phone to the floor. He noticed Andrew had taken his pants off and had his eyes closed.

Neil slowly got back into his lap. "We don't have to do this." He said quietly. He knew Andrew would say if he didn't want to, but didn't like how he looked like he was calming himself down.

Andrew set his hands on Neil's thighs, keeping his eyes closed. "You talk too much."

"I'll prep myself now." Neil said, even quieter. He squeezed some of their impromptu-lube on his fingers and rubbed it on his hole. He pushed in a finger.

Andrew cracked open an eye when Neil made a noise. Neil gave him a soft kiss. He deepened it for a short while, then rested his head on the headboard next to Andrew's.

"I like your body too."

Neil bit his lip as he smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

He figured it was a bad idea, but Neil speed up the process. He was needy--especially needy for Andrew. Although he went a bit fast, he made sure he wasn't hurting when he had three fingers.

"I'm ready. Do you have a condom?" Neil said, sitting back to look at him.

Andrew opened his eyes. "No."

"Okay. I think we'll be fine, right?"

Andrew nodded.

He still didn't seem enthusiastic. Neil stopped himself from asking again so he wouldn't get annoyed. "On my back?"

Andrew nodded again. Neil laid next to him with his legs bent. Andrew kneeled behind him and Neil handed him the lube. He took it, then pushed down his underwear to free his cock. Neil forced himself not to stare.

Andrew was staring, though, his eyes trained on Neil's belly. Neil saw himself drip precum but stayed silent. After a while, Andrew sat back on his feet.

"I can't."

"That's okay." Neil said, sitting up.

Andrew's eyes were still unfocused.

"It's okay. Do you wanna lay down?" Neil asked. He noticed Andrew was soft already.

Andrew nodded. He put his underwear back on before laying down. Neil started to lay too, then realized he still had a problem. He got off the bed and gathered his clothes.

"I'll just be in the bathroom for a moment." He said. He got Andrew's clothes and set them next to him, then got the aloe vera to put back up.

Once Neil had cleaned up and changed, he went back to Andrew's bed. Andrew was also fully clothed. Neil laid next to him on his side.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Andrew it was okay, but Andrew was smart and probably already knew that. So Neil settled on, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying."

Andrew gave a small grunt. Neil hovered his hand over his stomach, signaling he wanted to touch him there. "You're shaking." Andrew commented.

"I always shake." Neil replied. Andrew didn't reject him, so he set his hand down. He rubbed him with his thumb. Sure, he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, but was glad they stopped. He'd wait for Andrew as long as needed.

Neil started pulling his shirt up, centimeter by centimeter. Again, Andrew didn't stop him so he slipped his hand under. He liked the feeling of his warm, soft skin and the trail of hair under his belly button.

"I guess you can call me Drew."

Neil grinned. He had his eyes closed, and opened them to see Andrew's were too. The lights were already off, but now it was dark inside due to the setting sun. Neil hoped they'd fall asleep like this.

Although they weren't ready for bed, neither of them moved. Neil could feel Andrew's breathing even out. "Night." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his clothed shoulder.

Andrew didn't respond, but he rested his hand on Neil's.


	76. Minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"That plug still in, baby boy?" Jimin asked, his hand running down Namjoon's back.

"It is." Namjoon said with a nod.

"Good. Show me."

Namjoon glanced at him. Jimin had just gotten home from work, coming up to his boyfriend in the kitchen. Namjoon tugged his pants and underwear down. He bent down to show Jimin his hole.

Jimin hummed in approval. He trailed his fingers over his cheek. "Good boy. Keep your clothes off."

Namjoon stepped out of them as he stood, turning back around. Jimin studied him, smirking at how exposed he was. "Actually, baby doll, go pick out an outfit. Get ready for me; I'll be there in a minute."

Namjoon nodded slightly. He headed to their bedroom. Jimin was hoping he'll pick a good outfit, but it's not like Namjoon couldn't do that on his own. Jimin was a bit hungry, and debated eating a snack, but decided against it. Namjoon had made ramen; they can eat later. Once he thought he'd given him enough time, he went to their room.

Namjoon was on the bed, clad in a white bralette and white and blue panties. Jimin smiled to himself. "Good choice."

"Thank you. I didn't know if you wanted me to prep myself but I got out the lube and a condom." Namjoon said.

Said items were on the bed next to him. Jimin nodded. "I don't want you to prep yourself when I say get ready for me. I'll tell you if I want you to. Come here." Jimin told him, gesturing with a finger.

Namjoon stood in front of him. Jimin pressed on his shoulder, so he went to his knees. Jimin trailed his dress shoe up his thigh.

"You hard yet, baby? I can't tell." Jimin said, his shoe under his balls and jostling him a bit.

"I am." Namjoon answered.

Jimin smirked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he moved his shoe to rest on top of Namjoon's cock. He pressed down, making Namjoon shift.

"What did you do while I was gone, honey?" Jimin asked.

"I got, um, groceries, and had a friend over." Namjoon said.

"You didn't tell me that. Who was it?" Jimin said, increasing his pressure. Namjoon bit his lip and made a small sound.

"Just Jeongguk, sir, I'm sorry."

"You know I don't like him. He's too touchy with you."

Jimin pressed harder. Namjoon closed his eyes.

"I do know, I'm sorry."

Jimin sighed. "I guess sluts need a social life too. But you only like my attention, don't you, baby?"

Namjoon groaned when Jimin pressed harder once again. "Yes, sir, of course."

Jimin took his foot away, making Namjoon sigh in relief. "Undress me." Jimin ordered.

Namjoon unlaced the shoe Jimin was holding out to him. He tugged it off before doing the same to the other. Namjoon took off his socks. He sat up to undo his pants and pull them off, then froze when he saw his underwear.

"Like it? I wore it all day." Jimin said, smiling. It was black lace with connected garters. He wore his loosest pants so nobody would notice.

Namjoon merely nodded. He stood and pulled off Jimin's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Jimin grinned once everything was off. "Good boy. Now touch me."

Namjoon set his hands on Jimin's chest. He slid them down to his hips. One started rubbing him through his underwear and the other went to his shoulder. "Kiss, please?"

Jimin smirked. He cupped Namjoon's face and kissed him. Jimin kept it slow, although he could feel how eager his boyfriend was. He wanted to play with him tonight.

"That's enough for now. Lay on the bed." Jimin said.

Namjoon pouted but followed directions. He laid on his back, his hands behind his head. Jimin smirked; Namjoon knew just how to please him. Jimin crawled up and kneeled over him. He traced the strap of his underwear that criss-crossed below his navel. He pinched it and snapped it against him. Namjoon didn't even flinch.

Jimin looked him over again. His pecs filled out his bra nicely, the color of his nipples peeking out through the lace. Jimin thought he was truly lucky to have someone so beautiful.

"You look perfect like this, but something's missing." Jimin said, absentmindedly fingering his happy trail.

"Bondage? A gag, sir?"

Jimin chuckled at his eagerness. "Good ideas, baby, but no. Something different." He said. He snapped the strap against him again, harder this time, before getting off the bed.

He went to their closet to get their box of toys. He smiled as he pulled out the set of nipple clamps, holding it up by the chain that connected them. Jimin walked back to the bed with a smirk. He returned to his position. Next, Jimin slid off Namjoon's bralette.

"I know you like these. Tell me how excited you are." Jimin said, swaying the clamps side to side.

"I-I'm excited, sir, really excited. They feel so good, and--and I like when you pull on it. I like the pain, sir."

Jimin bit his lip as he smiled. He knew this wasn't Namjoon's favorite toy, but he also knew Namjoon knew Jimin loved it.

"Good boy." Jimin murmured. He clipped one on, making Namjoon whimper quietly. He clipped the second one on and sat back.

Namjoon squirmed as he got used to the feeling. Jimin pulled on the chain, getting a groan in response. Jimin crawled up to where his cock was on his chest and started to grind on him.

"I also know you love when I do this. My cock so close to your mouth, but not allowed to touch. Just having to endure me titty fucking you like the whore you are." Jimin told him, his voice pitying.

Namjoon maintained eye contact like he's been taught to. His eyes were filled to the brim with lust and pleading.

"Sad that this whore doesn't have a monster cock like he's supposed to." Jimin said, reaching back and roughly grabbing his crotch. Namjoon flinched. "Just a sad, pathetic excuse of a dick that can't even fuck me."

Namjoon's eyebrows knitted together and he chewed his lip. Jimin patted his bulge before taking his hand away. He used to be actually disappointed that his boyfriend only had four inches, since he loved being bottom and taking ten-inch cocks. But then he found out about Namjoon's degrading kink, and things only got better from there.

"Sir, please, touch--"

"You know what? I don't think this slut deserves to be fucked. Sure, he kept his plug in like a good boy, but remember when he cried to cum and threw a hissy-fit when I didn't let him? I haven't punished him for that yet." Jimin interrupted, stopping his movements.

Namjoon whimpered. "Please, sir, l-let me make it up to you."

Jimin put his full weight on him. Namjoon let out a breath. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I-I…" Namjoon tried. Jimin smirked as he scrambled for words. "I'll let you play with me however you want--for a _month_. I'll act however you want me to and I won't say a word if you don't let me cum. Just, please, fuck me right now."

  
"So desperate." Jimin chuckled. "What's gotten into you? We fucked the day before yesterday."

Namjoon whined. "I want you now. I need you."

"Hmm. There's more to it. Did all the talk about your small dick turn you on? Be a big boy and tell the truth."

"I… yes, sir, you're right. The--the plug and you talking about… about my small dick." Namjoon said, his voice progressively getting quieter.

Jimin grinned. "How pathetic. I'm not going to fuck you. I'll shove that plug you love so much right back in your slutty hole and milk your cum out of you."

" _Jimin_ ," Namjoon whined.

"Ah-ah-ah, what do we have here? Another hissy-fit?" Jimin asked. He got the chain from under him and pulled on it.

Namjoon mewled as Jimin increased the pressure. "No, sir, I-I'm sorry."

"That's what I like to hear." Jimin said, smiling. He looked around to see if Namjoon had brought the plug to the bedroom. He found it on the nightstand.

Jimin got off the bed to get it. He put it in Namjoon's mouth, saying, "Hold that for a moment."

He kneeled between his legs and tugged his panties off. Jimin grinned as his cock was exposed. He thought it was extremely cute, and has reassured Namjoon on multiple occasions that he didn't hate it. He stroked him, his hand fitting perfectly around him.

Namjoon moaned. It sounded like he said "fuck" afterwards.

"Oh, angel, you know what I say about bad words." Jimin said. He knew Namjoon knew, but decided to remind him. "They're for naughty boys, and unless you're trying to be naughty, then shut the fuck up."

Namjoon squirmed again. Jimin spread his precum around, his eyes almost glazing over at how delicious he looked. He moved away to get the plug. Namjoon left it nice and wet, just like he wanted. Jimin spread his legs and pushed it in.

Namjoon gave a small yelp. Jimin pushed his legs towards his chest to see how pretty he looked, and it gave him an idea. He put his legs together and told him to keep them like that. Jimin got his cock out of his panties, grabbed the lube from beside them, and squirted some on. He then slid between Namjoon's thighs.

Jimin moaned. He put Namjoon's calves on his shoulders, keeping his knees together by hugging them. "This is what you're good for, baby." He said, smiling.

Namjoon pouted and watched. "If you weren't so bratty I would be fucking you right now." Jimin spat.

Namjoon whined and looked away.

"Baby boy can't even speak." Jimin laughed. He thrusted faster, his eyes closing.

Namjoon stayed quiet the whole time Jimin fucked his thighs. Jimin ended up making a mess of his boyfriend, his load falling onto his cock and stomach and smearing between his thighs. He set Namjoon's legs down, breathing heavily.

"Now my baby can either ask nicely to cum or beg like the pathetic whore he is." Jimin said.

Namjoon looked like he had tears in his eyes. Jimin smirked slightly. "May I cum, sir?" he soon asked, his voice weak.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

Jimin grinned. "See, you can be a good boy. Just needed a little convincing."

"Thank you, sir." Namjoon whispered.

Jimin pumped him, earning a loud moan. "Useless, useless, useless." He muttered as he looked at his cock.

"Wanna know why it's useless?" he continued. "You already know why--because it's so fucking tiny. Can't fuck a guy and will never get a girl pregnant. The only thing your little cock's good for is pissing and getting hard for me to milk."

Namjoon whined and squirmed. Jimin rubbed his head with his palm as the other hand kept stroking. Namjoon kept bucking his hips, and Jimin decided to let it slide. He made him cum in a couple of moments, getting loud groans and half-curses.

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much." Namjoon breathed. He continued thanking him repeatedly.

"Shut up, bitch." Jimin hissed, tugging at the chain on his chest.

Namjoon yelped and covered his mouth with a hand. He shuddered a few times from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jimin smirked.

He carefully unclamped the toy from his nipples and set it beside them. He got the box of wet wipes from their bedside table and started cleaning him up, being extra thorough with his cock and making him squirm. Jimin cleaned himself up before straddling his boyfriend again.

"Good?" Jimin asked, running a hand down his chest and across his ribs.

Namjoon nodded and took his hand away. He let both fall to his sides. Jimin smiled and leaned down to peck his lips.

"I feel like I've been rough on you lately. Next time let's just have sex." Jimin said. He nosed his cheek and whispered, "Just make love."

Namjoon wrapped his arms around his waist. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Jimin was hoping those words didn't mean he was worn out. He kissed his jaw and neck as he said, "I love you. Every part of you."

"Me too, baby." Namjoon replied.

"Let me clean you up, then we'll eat the food you made, okay?" Jimin said.

"Okay." Namjoon said.

Jimin got him out of bed and pulled him to the bathroom. They took a nice, long bath, one with a bath bomb and plenty of kisses. Then they ate their dinner curled up on the couch.


	77. Seoksoo

Seokmin shut the door with a sigh. He always hated closing at the store he worked at. But his heart lifted a little when he remembered his boyfriend was waiting for him.

He took off his hat and shoes and headed towards their room. He opened the door slowly, knowing Joshua would be asleep. He was, but on top of the covers, and naked.

Seokmin's eyes widened. He stopped and stared for a moment, and there was a rush of heat to his groin. To be fair, Joshua had a great ass, and it was difficult to not think about fucking him. It was almost impossible to not get hard.

Seokmin changed into his pajamas as quietly as possible. He usually sleeps with a shirt, but opted for just underwear tonight.

He crawled into bed with his boyfriend, gently turning him to lay on his back. Seokmin kneeled above him and whispered, "Jisoo."

Joshua stirred. Seokmin ran a hand down his chest, and that got him moving. He opened his eyes, his expression confused.

"You don't sleep naked, honey." Seokmin murmured.

"Oh." Joshua said. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at him. "It's hot as fuck in here."

"It's cold outside." Seokmin said, smiling. He ghosted his fingers over his nipple. Joshua shivered at the chill.

"Then why is it so hot in here? I had to do this to feel just a little bit alright."

"Why didn't you change the temperature?" Seokmin asked, his fingers now on his neck.

"I don't know how."

Seokmin laughed. "I can show you. After this." He said, dipping down to kiss him.

Joshua took him in eagerly, holding the sides of his head. "Maybe I should sleep naked every night."

Seokmin smirked. "For a nice surprise when I get home late?"

"Exactly." Joshua said. He moved his lips to his neck.

Seokmin trailed a hand down Joshua's chest and rubbed his cock. He was half-hard already. "I'm a bit tired, though. You wanna ride me, baby?"

"Of course. Go ahead and lie down, Seok." Joshua said, sitting up.

Seokmin smiled. He laid next to him and Joshua straddled his thighs, switching their positions. Joshua got his cock out of his underwear and stroked him.

"You feel so good in my hand, baby. So warm, so thick… so big." Joshua told him. Seokmin grunted. "Come on, I know you like when I call you big. You can react better than that."

Seokmin closed his eyes. "Tired, angel, remember?"

Joshua hummed. He spit in his hands and used both to pump him. "Not in the mood for teasing, then? Do you want me fast or slow?"

Seokmin squirmed a bit under his touch. "Slow." He said after a moment.

"Hmm. Good. More time to grope your monster thighs."

Seokmin laughed. "Don't say that."

"What, monster? It's true, though. Would you rather me call them thick?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Am I going to be able to stop you from saying either?"

"Probably not." Joshua said. His hands got faster.

Seokmin bit his lip. "Hurry up." He told him.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me to stop." Joshua said. He bent down and wrapped his lips around his head.

Seokmin moaned. His legs fidgeted as Joshua sucked and licked him. "Come here, I wanna eat you out."

"Oh, fuck yes." Joshua whispered. He gave him one last kiss before crawling up to his head.

Seokmin scooted down so Joshua would have room for his legs. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them to lick across his hole. Joshua moaned loudly. Seokmin saw him hold onto the headboard.

"Fuck, Seok," Joshua breathed.

Seokmin hummed. He thrusted in his tongue and wiggled it. Joshua put more of his weight on him, and Seokmin dug his fingers into him to tell him not to go any further. He sucked on him and felt Joshua shiver.

"God, fuck me already."

Seokmin smiled. He nipped at his cheek right next to his entrance, making him flinch. He lapped at his hole once more, then gave small kitten-licks that barely touched him.

"Seriously, Seokmin." Joshua groaned.

"You act like I'm forcing you to stay here." Seokmin said.

"Your tongue is." Joshua responded.

Seokmin smirked. He sucked on his taint before pushing Joshua off of him. Joshua scooted down to his crotch, and Seokmin said, "Turn around. I like seeing your ass."

"Is my ass prettier than my face?" Joshua joked.

"Sometimes." Seokmin said, winking.

Joshua's jaw dropped, but he turned around like asked. He grinded on him, using a hand to keep his dick between his cheeks. Seokmin let out a pleasured sigh and held onto his hips. He then let go to reach over to their nightstand and grab the lube. He poured some on himself, getting both of them sticky and slick.

Joshua moved to sink down onto him. They both moaned as he entered, Joshua's fingers digging into his own cheek. Seokmin pulled them apart for a better view.

"Mhm, feels amazing, baby." Joshua told him.

The feeling was mutual. Seokmin was in love with Joshua's body; he had a fat ass, good proportions, a nice dick, and a cute face. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"Faster. I like how your ass jiggles when it hits me." Seokmin said, lightly slapping his cheek.

Joshua laughed. "I like when you're descriptive like that." He said, going faster like asked.

Seokmin thought of more to say. "I love how wet and warm you are, how tight you are for me."

Joshua let out a small moan, his head falling between his arms. He was holding onto Seokmin's calves for leverage. "I love your cock." He groaned.

Seokmin chuckled. "I love yours." He said, reaching to give him a short tug. Joshua whined.

Seokmin wasn't feeling so tired anymore. After a while, he pushed Joshua to the side to make him lay on his stomach. Joshua made a surprised noise, but Seokmin ignored it and entered again. He went harder than Joshua had been able to. The room filled with their moans, but Seokmin made himself be quieter so he could hear his boyfriend better.

"Close, baby." Joshua mewled.

Seokmin bent down to his neck. He licked and nipped at his earlobe, and whispered, "Not my name."

Joshua let out a high, desperate whine. "Let me cum, daddy."

Seokmin smiled and bit into his shoulder. Joshua got up on his knees so he could jerk himself off, cumming in a few moments. Seokmin drank in his boyfriend's overstimulated whimpers as he chased his own orgasm.

He pulled out once he was finished, breathing heavily. Joshua turned to his back, his eyes still closed. Seokmin smirked at the mess on his front and on the bed.

"I like calling you daddy." Joshua said quietly.

Seokmin doesn't like it as much as he does, so he always makes sure to tell him when he wants to hear it. "I like wearing you down like this."

Joshua chuckled. He sighed before getting off the bed. They took off the comforter and put it in the laundry room before heading to the bathroom to clean up. Finally, they got another blanket to put on the bed.

"We're sleeping until noon tomorrow, okay?" Joshua mumbled, his head nuzzled into Seokmin's chest.

Seokmin laughed. It wasn't even midnight yet. "We'll see."

"If you wake me up I'm going to be mad at you." 

"What if I want to make you breakfast?"

Joshua paused. "Fine. But not before nine."

Seokmin pressed a kiss to his head. "Whatever you want, angel." He whispered.


	78. Jeongcheol

Seungcheol slid onto the couch, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Jeonghan kissed his head and asked, "What's up, baby?"

Seungcheol rubbed his stomach. He inched down to his crotch and rested his hand on him.

"Not now, babe." Jeonghan told him.

Seungcheol took his hand away and snuggled closer. "You didn't answer me." Jeonghan continued.

"Bored. You?" Seungcheol answered.

"Same."

Seungcheol continued rubbing his tummy. Jeonghan liked it. He wasn't in the mood, really, but now the thought was in his head. He tried not to think about it.

In a few minutes, though, a bulge was forming in his pants. "Hannie?" Seungcheol questioned.

Jeonghan sighed. "Sorry, I just…"

Seungcheol tilted his head up. "Don't apologize. Did you change your mind?"

"Yeah…" Jeonghan said. He could hear himself sounding reluctant.

"What were you thinking about?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan bit his lip. He didn't want to answer. He was thinking about things they don't normally do, things he didn't know if Seungcheol would like. Jeonghan didn't want to be seen as weird. Or, maybe even worse, have Seungcheol not be into the things he's into and have to fulfil those needs another way.

"I'm going to tell you something."

"Okay." Seungcheol said. Jeonghan felt him tense.

"Our sex isn't fun anymore. I want something different."

"Okay, I like different, different is good." Seungcheol rushed, sitting up further. "How different?"

Jeonghan was glad he was open to the idea, but his anxiety outweighed it. He thought for a moment on how to go about this. "I want… to be rougher."

"What do you mean?" Seungcheol asked. He was basically right in front of his face now but Jeonghan wasn't making eye contact.

"I want to scratch you, bite you… and you do the same to me. I want to mark you and you to mark me. Maybe spanking--but not too rough since I'm new to it." Jeonghan told him. Seungcheol was quiet, so he decided to keep going just to get it over with. "And I want to beg. I want you to deny me a touch or an orgasm even if I plead for it. And I want for us to play with our cum, to get it all over us and eat it. I want to be messy."

Seungcheol stayed quiet for another minute. Finally, he said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Jeonghan asked, making eye contact.

"Yeah. We can try it."

Jeonghan searched his face. He looked sincere. "Okay." Jeonghan whispered, a hand going up his thigh to cup his crotch.

Seungcheol kissed him. He went to his neck after a few moments, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin. Jeonghan let out a quiet moan. They give each other hickeys, but Jeonghan can tell Seungcheol is more into it this time and is being less gentle than normal. The thought made him smile.

"Do you not want a condom either?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan tangled his fingers in the back of his hair. "No," he answered. He started rubbing him through his pants.

"I think this'll be fun. I was getting turned on hearing you talk." Seungcheol said. He straddled one of Jeonghan's legs and rolled his hips into his hand.

Jeonghan's eyes fluttered closed. "Mhm, bite me, baby." He moaned.

Seungcheol pulled off his shirt and clamped his mouth around his nipple. Jeonghan groaned loudly, his head falling back to the couch. Seungcheol licked the bud. When he pulled away, Jeonghan's chest was wet and he could see teeth marks on his pec. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Wanna eat you out." Seungcheol told him.

Jeonghan nodded. He was turned around to kneel over the couch. Seungcheol tore down his clothes, making him gasp at the abruptness. He pulled apart Jeonghan's cheeks and licked a wide stripe across him.

"Fuck…" Jeonghan moaned, long and drawn out.

Seungcheol shoved his tongue into him and thrusted it. Jeonghan arched his back and closed his eyes once more. Seungcheol fondled his balls as his tongue circled around him. Jeonghan never stopped whining, his jaw dropped and eyebrows knitted together.

"Beautiful." Seungcheol whispered.

"More, please." Jeonghan said, spreading his legs wider.

Instead of doing what he was asked, Seungcheol kissed around his cheeks, hole, and taint. Jeonghan whimpered when he dug his teeth into his flesh once again. Seungcheol then kissed the mark.

"I like this biting thing. You look even prettier with my marks on you." Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan moaned. That was exactly why he liked it. Seungcheol sucked on his hole, making his back arch. He blew air into him and licked him.

"Fuck, don't stop." Jeonghan whined.

Seungcheol kissed down to suck on one of his balls. "You said you want me to deny you when you beg." He murmured.

Jeonghan bit his lip. He did say that, and that's what he wanted, but not at this moment. He didn't say anything, only spreading his legs wider.

There was no movement for a while, then Jeonghan felt a wet finger being pushed into his hole. He gasped and flinched. Seungcheol started thrusting it.

"If we're staying out here then I need to go get the lube soon." Seungcheol said.

"Hurry," Jeonghan whined.

"Adorable." Seungcheol whispered. He licked across him once more. He then spanked him, light but hard enough to make Jeonghan gasp, and got up.

"Don't move an inch, okay, princess?" Seungcheol told him.

"I won't." Jeonghan answered. He did what he was told and Seungcheol came back with the lube in a few moments.

Seungcheol kneeled behind him again. "Ready?"

Jeonghan had to think about what position he wanted. He decided to move to his back, his ass a bit off the couch and his legs pulled to his chest to give Seungcheol room. Jeonghan watched him spread the lube on both of them.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan said. Seungcheol paused. "I love you."

Seungcheol smiled. "I love you too. Ready?"

Jeonghan adjusted his grip on his legs and nodded. Seungcheol pushed in, making Jeonghan bite his lip. "Want it hard and fast, baby." Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol gave a few slow thrusts. Jeonghan let out a pleasured sigh. Seungcheol went a bit faster, releasing small grunts. "I love your noises, baby; moan for me." Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol grinned. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

Jeonghan chuckled. He groaned loudly when Seungcheol thrusted up onto his prostate, his movements sharp and deliberate. His eyes fluttered closed as an "oh, fuck" slipped past his lips.

He wanted Seungcheol to be closer, so he grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him in. Seungcheol's body held his legs back, so Jeonghan was able to clutch his face to kiss him. Seungcheol filled it with bites.

"Harder." Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol followed directions. He grabbed a handful of Jeonghan's hair and pulled him to the side to expose his neck. He kissed and licked him, giving him more bites. Jeonghan thought he would be more hesitant about being rough, but was thankful he wasn't.

Both of them were covered in marks by the time they were ready to cum. Jeonghan was first, his load landing on his chest and stomach. Seungcheol pulled out to add his seed to Jeonghan's front.

"Fuck," Jeonghan breathed, his head resting on the couch and his eyes closed. He heard Seungcheol's labored breaths.

He then felt Seungcheol's hand on him, going up his chest and gliding through their cum. He rubbed some onto his nipple, making Jeonghan squirm with oversensitivity. His hand left, then Seungcheol pushed his thumb past Jeonghan's lips. Jeonghan sucked on it and swallowed the liquid.

"Such a pretty boy." Seungcheol whispered.

Jeonghan whined quietly. He ran a hand down his own chest, loving the feeling of their cum on him. He loved how Seungcheol marked him with his load and his hickeys. He felt loved, even though he was such a mess right now.

Seungcheol ran his tongue up his chest. Jeonghan opened his mouth for him, and they shared their cum in a sloppy kiss.

"Want you to take care of me now. Can you do that?" Jeonghan said quietly, opening his eyes. "Please?"

Seungcheol looked at him with awe. "Of course, baby, don't worry. I'll go get some towels to clean you up. Don't move a muscle." He said. He gave him a kiss before leaving.

Jeonghan felt a little bad for making him get up, considering he did most of the moving during their fuck. But the need to be babied right now was greater.

So Seungcheol cleaned him up, wiping him down and getting him changed. Jeonghan was feeling better by then, so he helped Seungcheol get his pajamas on once they were in their room.

When they were settled down to sleep, Jeonghan said, "Love you. Did you like it?"

"Love you too. I did, did you?" Seungcheol responded.

"Yeah, I did. A lot." Jeonghan murmured.

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good. I like when you're happy."

Jeonghan smiled and snuggled closer.


	79. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Open your legs." Vernon muttered, his lips on his ear.

Seungkwan squirmed. He spread his legs a bit.

"I said open your fucking legs." Vernon spat.

Seungkwan put his feet on the outsides of Vernon's knees. Vernon smirked and ran his hands down his thighs. Seungkwan shivered as his fingers grazed his skin.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan mumbled.

"What, baby? Are you uncomfortable now that everyone can see your little hole?"

He nodded and tilted his head to Vernon's so his lips were on his jaw. "Kissies, Vernonie." He said quietly.

Vernon kissed his temple. "Look at the camera."

Seungkwan pouted and turned away. In the screen of his phone, he watched Vernon's hand slide down to his hole and start pulling out the anal beads. Seungkwan bit his lip. He moaned as each ball popped out.

"They like when you're loud." Vernon murmured, his lips back on his ear. It gave Seungkwan goosebumps.

Seungkwan whined when the toy was finally out. He leaned further into his boyfriend and stared at the glistening silicone. He fidgeted with his restraints, his hands behind Vernon's head. He felt more exposed with his arms up like this.

Vernon pressed kisses to his neck. Seungkwan let out a breath and tilted his head to give him more room. He was used to the heat of Vernon's chest against his back, so his lips on his skin was a welcoming warmth.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan murmured. Vernon hummed. "Please fuck me."

He felt Vernon smile. Vernon didn't say anything, instead circling a finger around his entrance. Seungkwan squirmed once again.

"Hmm, I don't think I should."

Seungkwan whined loudly. He wriggled in his arms, basically throwing a tantrum. " _Please_ , baby, I need you so bad. I need to feel you."

"You are feeling me." Vernon said, smirking. He dipped the tip of his finger inside of him.

Seungkwan groaned. He grabbed onto Vernon's hair, his grip tight. He was seconds away from begging.

"Let go of me." Vernon muttered.

Seungkwan pouted. He released his grip but kept his fingers tangled in his hair.

"Did you hear me, baby doll? I said let go."

Although his voice was soft, Seungkwan knew he should listen. He followed directions and Vernon entered more of his finger. Seungkwan looked at his phone again, seeing how exposed he was and how Vernon was the cause of it. He wanted Vernon's hands and mouth all over him, but instead he got only the cool air.

Vernon removed his finger from Seungkwan's hole and rubbed his nipple with it. Seungkwan bit his lip in response.

"I have two dildos set out for you, sweetheart, so pick one or two." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan's teeth dug into his lower lip. He could see how neglected his cock looked through the phone screen, red and leaking. The cock ring was making things ten times worse.

"O-one." Seungkwan answered. He had a feeling it didn't matter which number he chose.

"Hmm, good choice. One is ten inches and two is only five." Vernon said.

Seungkwan shuddered. Both had downsides, but he's glad he got what he did. Vernon reached for their box and took out the dildo. He moved them so they were facing each other and sideways in the camera's view.

Seungkwan watched him rub lube on the toy between them. His hands were still behind Vernon's head and he was kneeling now. Vernon set the dildo underneath him and placed his hands on his hips.

The only prep Seungkwan has gotten was the anal beads, so he knew this wouldn't be fun. He sat down, though, feeling the head widen until it stung. He got past it and had to stop.

"Come on, can't you go faster than that?" Vernon asked, patting his thigh.

Seungkwan only shook his head, his eyes screwed shut. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in centimeter by centimeter. He went a bit faster once the stretch of his rim dulled to an ache instead of a sting. He sighed when he got all the way down.

"Took you long enough." Vernon grumbled. "You need more training."

Seungkwan knew if Vernon really wanted him to go faster then he would've sat him down himself, and the fact that he didn't made his heart swell. Vernon slapping his ass brought him back to the present.

"Move, bitch. There's no fun in you sitting here like an idiot."

Seungkwan rose a few inches and sat back down. The pain was still overpowering the pleasure, so it took a few moments for him to do it again. Although getting called a bitch was a turn-on.

Seungkwan's breath hitched when Vernon kissed him. He moaned into it. Vernon then held the base of the dildo to keep it in place, and the feeling of his hand on his balls was enough to make Seungkwan moan again. He knew there wasn't a point in begging to cum so he kept silent on the matter.

"Hurts?" Vernon whispered, wiping Seungkwan's tears with his thumb.

Seungkwan hummed a yes. He bounced a bit faster but didn't go any higher. It was slowly starting to feel pleasurable.

"Good?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan hummed again. He loved how Vernon always made sure he was okay when they were rough like this. Sometimes, he wished he wouldn't, to make the experience more intense, but then he remembers that Vernon's check-ups have previously let him take a break when he needed it.

"Wish this was you." Seungkwan mumbled.

"Wish I was this big?" Vernon asked with a chuckle.

"No, baby, you know what I mean." Seungkwan said, pouting. He moved until the head of the dildo was on his prostate and bounced on it. His eyes shut tightly again, this time with pleasure.

Vernon pushed him down, making him gasp and open his eyes. "Don't do that. Go from tip to base or I'm taking it away."

Seungkwan whined but did what he was told. It felt good, but he couldn't go as fast as he wanted. "Kissies, Vernonie." He asked quietly.

Vernon gave him a soft kiss, moving with him as he fucked the dildo. Seungkwan wanted more, but figured Vernon wouldn't let him, so the kiss stayed slow. He whimpered when Vernon moved to his neck.

"More hickeys, please." Seungkwan said.

He felt Vernon smile. "You're so cute."

Seungkwan's heart swelled. He bounced faster, but it still wasn't what he wanted. "Want you to fuck me with it." He mumbled.

"Fine. Turn around." Vernon said.

Seungkwan did, then Vernon pushed him forward so his face was on the bed, his arms underneath him. Seungkwan moaned as the toy moved inside him. Vernon took it and started thrusting it hard and fast, making him moan louder.

"Face the camera, you slut. Why do I have to keep reminding you?" Vernon said, giving him a spank. "They like seeing your pretty face. Make some good expressions for them."

Seungkwan turned his head to the other side. He gets too caught up in what they're doing and forgets that they're filming, so Vernon _does_ have to remind him a lot. At least he doesn't get too mad.

Vernon was thrusting the whole length of the dildo, causing Seungkwan's jaw to drop. He kept his mouth open as he moaned, and he felt himself start to drool. Soon enough, his climax was building up.

"Vernon, baby, please touch me. I'm about to cum, please, please jerk me off." Seungkwan begged.

Vernon pulled the dildo out about halfway and thrusted it again. Seungkwan arched his back and groaned. His hands were on the bed beneath him, so he could touch himself, even if they were bound, but knew that was a bad idea.

"I don't know if I should." Vernon said. Seungkwan could hear his grin.

"Please, please, please," Seungkwan said, and he was planning on repeating it until Vernon gave in.

After a moment, Vernon sighed, and Seungkwan stopped. "Fine. Only because that was getting annoying."

Seungkwan smiled. Vernon wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a short tug. Seungkwan moaned loudly. He decided not to beg for him to go faster because he thought that would be pushing it.

Finally, both of Vernon's hands were going the same, fast speed. Seungkwan was moaning nonstop. His legs trembled as he came, his mouth open and eyes closed. Vernon rubbed his load onto him once he was done, making him shudder.

Vernon took the dildo out. "Face me." He ordered.

Seungkwan did, although it was a slow process. He felt weak from such a hard orgasm. Once he was in position, Vernon pushed his head down onto his cock. Seungkwan barely had time to open his mouth. Vernon's length went down his throat, but he didn't gag.

After all the neglect, Vernon came quickly. He did so on Seungkwan's face. Seungkwan licked up what he could but couldn't open one of his eyes. Vernon smiled down at him.

He stopped the video before unlocking Seungkwan's handcuffs. Vernon pet his hair and said, "I'm going to go get a towel. Stay here, baby boy."

Seungkwan laid on his side. His throat, ass, and wrists hurt, but he felt good. He was excited for his aftercare and his orgasm was still a dull throb.

Vernon came back with a wet and dry washcloth. He wiped off Seungkwan's face gently, giving the area kisses once it was clean. He did the same to his cock and stomach, excluding the kisses. He took the cock ring off, making Seungkwan whimper, before cleaning himself up. Lastly, Vernon got the towel out from under them and put everything in the laundry room.

When he came back, Seungkwan held out his arms and said, "Kissies, Vernonie."

Vernon chuckled. He cuddled up to him and pecked his nose. Seungkwan had his eyes closed, so it was a bit of a surprise, even if it was soft. "Do those two words always have to go together?" Vernon asked with a smile.

Seungkwan hummed a yes, pouting. " _Kissies_ , Vernonie."

"Fine, I'll give you your _kissies_." Vernon said and slotted their lips together.

Seungkwan smiled slightly. "Hungry." He murmured. It sounded like "hungwy," but he didn't care.

"I'll go make you something." Vernon said, starting to get up.

"No!" Seungkwan said, tightening his hug on him. "Stay. Kissies."

Vernon chuckled again. "God, you're cute." He whispered. He began placing kisses around his face.

Seungkwan grinned. This is exactly what he needed. He snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into Vernon's chest.

"How are you feeling, honey bun? Good?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan felt himself blush. "I'm good. Are we uploading the video tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, probably. Do you want to watch it beforehand?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "Wanna go to sleep." He mumbled.

Vernon smiled. "I thought you were hungry?"

Seungkwan whined childishly. He didn't know which one he wanted more.

"It's okay, angel. You don't have to know right now." Vernon told him, kissing his head.

Seungkwan smiled slightly. He pressed his lips to Vernon's chest. He licked and kissed him, mostly for himself.

They stayed like that for a while, and Seungkwan eventually decided to eat something. He had Vernon bring some snacks back to their bed. They cuddled as they ate, almost too close to have much room to move, but they didn't care. Vernon then helped Seungkwan get ready for bed. They fell asleep together, once again latched onto each other.


	80. Verkwan

"Babe, why don't you try ordering by yourself?"

Seungkwan stared at him with wide eyes. "Myself?" he said quietly.

Vernon smiled. "You can do it."

Seungkwan didn't look so sure. He practiced what he was going to say until it was their turn to order. When it was, Vernon lightly tapped his butt to encourage him.

"Can I have… two burger, two fry, and two cola?" Seungkwan asked the worker. He then looked to Vernon for approval.

Vernon leaned closer to his ear to say, "You did amazing."

Seungkwan's eyes lit up. They paid and got their receipt and sat at a table to wait. "That was so stressful." Seungkwan said.

Vernon chuckled. "You're good, honey, you have no reason to be scared."

"I know I didn't say it right, though." Seungkwan pouted.

"What matters is that he understood." Vernon told him. He took his hand and held it on the table.

Seungkwan looked like he felt a little better. They got their food after a short while and sat back down to eat.

"Where do you want to go?" Vernon asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who knows what's here." Seungkwan said, smiling.

Vernon playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you want to just walk around and shop?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do."

"What if I want to do whatever you want to do?"

"Oh, shush." Seungkwan said, waving a hand and smiling.

Vernon grinned as he ate some fries. "Do you want to do any touristy stuff? Like the Statue of Liberty or anything?"

"No, I've already seen it. We should go to the Empire State Building, though. At night so we can see the lights." Seungkwan said.

Vernon agreed. They kept talking as they ate. When they were done, they headed to a bookstore Vernon suggested.

Once inside, Vernon couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend as he perused the aisles. All the books were in English, so he doubted Seungkwan would buy one, but he was opening almost every one and trying to read it. It was endearing and adorable at the same time.

He wanted to cradle Seungkwan's face and study him until it was ingrained in his mind. Well, it already was, but he wanted every single detail. He was so beautiful Vernon couldn't even put it into words.

"Baby, listen." Seungkwan told him, another book in his hands. Vernon snapped out of his trance. "One summer night I fell asleep, hoping the world would be different when I woke." He read aloud.

Vernon smiled. His pronunciation needed some work, but Vernon was still incredibly proud of him. "Great job, puppy. You'll be fluent in no time."

Seungkwan blushed and looked around. "Vernonie…"

"What? Nobody can understand us." Vernon said.

Seungkwan pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll let you call me that when we're alone, but not around the others."

Vernon grinned. "Deal."

"We should get this. Maybe you can translate it for me." Seungkwan said, handing him the book.

That sounded like a lot of work. "How about you study more and once you read it we celebrate?" Vernon said.

Seungkwan smirked. "Celebrate with what?"

Vernon scoffed. "Don't be dirty. Do you want anything else?"

Seungkwan returned to looking at books. This store also had music and gifts, but they didn't spend too long in those sections. They bought the book Seungkwan wanted and left the store. They were planning on walking and seeing what caught their attention. They were in the Square, so places were close enough that they didn't have to drive.

Soon enough, they found a clothing store they wanted to check out. As soon as they walked in, Vernon knew he had to make Seungkwan put on a fashion show for him.

"Babe, why don't we pick clothes out for each other?" Vernon asked him.

Seungkwan smiled. "And then we show them off for each other?"

"Exactly." Vernon said and kissed the side of his head.

They decided to separate and make their choices a surprise. After searching the whole store, Vernon found two things for his boyfriend: a pair of platform shoes and a pink button-up with wasps on either side of the chest.

They texted and met up at the fitting rooms when they were ready. When Seungkwan showed up, he snatched the items out of Vernon's hands, replaced them with his own findings, then hurried to a room. Vernon laughed and headed to another room.

Seungkwan had gotten him a yellow beanie, a rainbow tie-dye sweatshirt, and a black-and-white striped tank top. They fit, unsurprisingly, and he liked them. They came out around the same time.

Seungkwan had both the shirt and the shoes on, but Vernon only had the tank top. They complimented each other before going back to change. Seungkwan was in his own clothes when Vernon came out with the sweatshirt and beanie. Seungkwan called him cute, and Vernon rolled his eyes before turning back.

"You have good taste." Seungkwan told him once they were ready.

Vernon chuckled. "So do you." He said and kissed the side of his head.

They bought their items and headed out. He was excited to wear what he got, especially because Seungkwan picked it out for him. He's assuming Seungkwan likes his things, most likely the shoes because they'll make him taller than Vernon. Vernon was looking forward to Seungkwan teasing him about it.

They decided to walk a few blocks and sit at the park. Vernon smiled at Seungkwan's hand on his thigh. "I have a question, baby." He said.

Seungkwan told him to go on.

"When did you know you loved me?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened and he blushed. Vernon smiled a bit.

"You answer first." Seungkwan said, not making eye contact.

Vernon grinned. He expected this. "Okay. I think I've loved you for a long time, but I just didn't know it. I realized a short while after we got together. There wasn't any one thing that told me, it just sort of dawned on me. Your turn."

Seungkwan stared at him. Vernon wished they weren't in the middle of the street so they could kiss. 

"Um, well…" Seungkwan started, looking away. Vernon took his hand from his thigh and held it. "I think I've also loved you for a long time, but my realization was more sudden and concerning. I didn't think you loved me back and I felt weird for loving you for so long without even knowing."

Vernon squeezed his hand, his eyebrows knitted together. "Why wouldn't I love you back?"

"I don't know. You were, and are, perfect--it wasn't your fault." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon didn't like his answer one bit, but he was talking again.

"But one thing made me realize. It was when I was sick and you stayed with me the whole time, and I didn't even care that you saw me being gross and I didn't get annoyed with your presence. You're the only one that's happened with."

It was Vernon's turn to stare. He can't quite recall what Seungkwan was talking about, but he had a vague memory. He really wished they could make out now.

"I love you." Seungkwan said, in English and punctuating each word.

Vernon smiled. "I love you too." He replied, giving him a short peck.

Later, at night, they went to the top of the Empire State Building and shared a kiss in front of the lights of the city.


	81. Wonhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!wonhui

Wonwoo liked how he could see so far, see all the people below him, smaller than usual, and see the leaves up-close. He was grateful it was summer. It was his favorite season, with spring just behind it, because it meant he could climb. He could see green leaves and not have to worry about ice on the branches.

He loved climbing the trees in the park, and he still does, but it was a little less satisfying now that somebody else has decided to sit with him up there. Don't get him wrong, he likes the newcomer, but he liked his alone time just a little bit more.

The first time they met, Wonwoo had his eyes closed as he leaned against the trunk of the tree and felt the breeze on his skin. He heard the leaves rustle, but thought it was just a squirrel or maybe an actual cat. But, no, upon opening his eyes, he saw it was another hybrid like himself. He liked the hybrid part, but, again, he liked his alone time.

"Oh, hi. Sorry to bother you. You mind if I sit?" the stranger asked.

Wonwoo took a second to look at him. He had matching brown hair, ears, and tail, with jeans and a t-shirt. His face was sharp, like most cat hybrids. He was pretty.

"Sure." He answered, closing his eyes again.

"Thanks. I'm Jun, by the way. Oh, you're trying to rest. I'll be quiet."

Wonwoo felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"It's pretty nice out today, not too hot. What was your name again? Oh, wait, you haven't said it. Man, I'm really bad at this quiet thing."

Although it was amusing, Wonwoo wanted his peace and quiet. He didn't want to be rude, so he decided to give Jun one more chance before moving to another tree. Thankfully, he didn't speak again. Well, there was some humming and mumbles to himself, but Wonwoo could handle it.

Wonwoo decided to leave after a few hours. He opened his eyes to see Jun playing with some leaves. Jun's head snapped towards him when he started moving.

"Oh, you're leaving? Nice meeting you. Do you mind if I keep coming? We just moved so I need to find trees to climb." Jun said.

Wonwoo nodded and gave a small "sure." He headed down the branches, looking down as he went. He then said, "Wonwoo."

"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo." Jun repeated.

Wonwoo jumped from the last branch. The sun told him it was close to dinner time. He began walking home, his new tree partner lingering in the back of his mind.

The same thing happened the next day. Wonwoo was feeling a bit more sociable and decided to talk with him.

"You said you just moved here?" he asked.

"Yeah, not from anywhere far away, though, just the other side of the city." Jun answered.

Wonwoo nodded. He looked at him again, this time seeing his profile. He really was pretty.

"We both have taken a liking to climbing trees, then?" Jun asked, turning back to him and smiling.

"So it seems." Wonwoo said with a small grin. "This park is pretty busy, so it's nice to sit up here and watch people."

"Yeah?" Jun said. He was sitting sideways on a branch below Wonwoo's, facing him with his side on the trunk.

"Yeah. How's your family?" Wonwoo asked.

"Oh, they're good. A little stressed with the move and all, but it's okay. They kinda don't like me wandering around, since everything's new, but I tell them they have nothing to worry about. I told them about you, and they're saying you should show me around."

Wonwoo chuckled. He was flattered to already be told about. "I can, if you want."

"What about your family?" Jun asked.

"I'm an outdoor hybrid, so we don't talk too much. But I do know just about every street and business in this area." Wonwoo said.

Jun's expression turned concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, they feed me and let me in if it's cold or the weather's bad. I like being outside anyway."

"If you say so…" Jun mumbled. "So, Wonwoo, huh? Did you pick that yourself?"

"No, always been Wonwoo. You?"

"My first owners named me some English name, then when they let me go I changed it back." Jun said.

Wonwoo hummed. He's glad none of his owners have changed his name. He looked up at him. Wonwoo keeps to the same branch, but Jun moves around. Right now, he's next to him, a bit higher. The sun filtered through his hair prettily.

They continued talking, mostly about hybrid things, for a few hours until Wonwoo wanted to leave. Jun was leaving with him.

"Hey, uh, Wonwoo." Jun said.

Wonwoo stopped a few branches down. "Yeah?"

"How do you, like, climb down without being scared?"

He laughed. "How'd you get down last time?"

"With a lot of courage."

Wonwoo shook his head, smiling. Jun was gripping his branch like he would suddenly fall out. "I thought you said you've been climbing since before you moved?"

"Yeah, but I never went as high as you." Jun told him.

Wonwoo was oddly endeared. "Well, I just look at what branch I'm stepping to next. You see the ground but maybe you can just try to ignore it."

Jun looked a little offended.

"Come here." Wonwoo said, reaching out his hand.

Jun hesitated, but took it. Wonwoo could feel the dust from the tree on his hand. Jun went to a branch near Wonwoo's. They didn't break apart until a moment later.

"You just need practice." Wonwoo told him.

"I'm definitely not climbing this high without somebody else."

Wonwoo chuckled. Jun still looked scared, but had a small smile. He was cute. "Okay. Same time tomorrow, then?"

Jun's smile widened. "Okay."

They climbed down, Wonwoo giving encouragement on the way. Jun headed home and Wonwoo started on a path around the park. He wondered if Jun thought he was cute too.

The next day, Jun was late, and Wonwoo informed him of that fact.

"You're late."

"How do you even know what time it is? I don't see a phone or a watch on you." Jun said, settling in his spot.

"The sun."

Jun stared at him. "Really?"

"Really." Wonwoo said, smirking a bit. He closed his eyes again.

Jun sighed. "Well, I had to help unpack. They want you to give me a tour or they won't let me go out again."

Wonwoo laughed. "Okay, I will. Later."

"You will?" Jun asked, his voice hopeful.

Wonwoo opened his eyes to look at him. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

Jun shrugged, and Wonwoo went back to resting. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"A lot of people say I talk too much. You don't talk, like, at all, so I was thinking you thought I was annoying." Jun said quietly.

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrowed. "I like hearing you talk."

"Really? That's good, then, because I have a story to tell."

Wonwoo chuckled. He listened to Jun's story about his (human) sister who had lost one of her toys in the move, and the whole family looked in every box, only to find it in one of the boxes with bathroom things in it. Jun says he thinks her dad hid it so he could get rid of it.

"You're a good storyteller." Wonwoo chuckled.

"Thanks." Jun said. "Can you show me around now? I'm kinda excited about it."

Wonwoo opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay. Do you need help getting down again?"

Jun playfully glared at him, but reached out his hand. Wonwoo laughed and took it. Holding hands isn't the best way to climb down a tree, but they got down safely.

"You did better than last time. You just need to be confident." Wonwoo told him once they were on the ground.

Jun laughed. "Thanks. Now, where are we going first?"

They walked around the park and Wonwoo showed him the streets leading out from it and what they had. Jun seemed interested in everything, which made them slow down, but Wonwoo didn't mind. He showed him more important streets, then places Wonwoo liked, like coffee shops and small alleys. Lastly, he showed Jun where he lived.

"This is weird, Wonwoo, I think we only live a street apart." Jun said.

"Really? Hm. Maybe we can walk to the park together." Wonwoo said.

Jun smiled. It was a small, cute smile, like the suggestion pleased him. "Okay." 

"Around ten, like usual?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to wait for you here?"

"Sure." Wonwoo answered.

They walked around for a little longer, then Jun got a text that he needed to be home. It was apparent that Jun's owners cared more about their hybrid than Wonwoo's does, and Wonwoo was a bit jealous, but was fine with it. They said goodbye and Wonwoo went back to sit in his tree.

The next day, their hands kept brushing together as they walked. It was making Wonwoo's heart flutter. He could tell he was already starting to like his new friend, but didn't want to think about it.

They sat on their branches, quiet for once. Wonwoo stared out at the park and watched the children play. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever be able to have children.

"Hey, Wonwoo?" Jun asked. He sounded hesitant, very unlike him.

Wonwoo looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever, like… think about kissing? Or is that just a me thing?"

He smiled a bit. "Kissing? In general?"

Jun scratched and picked at the bark below him. "Um… kissing me, specifically."

Wonwoo's eyes widened a fraction.

"Because I think about kissing you." Jun said, barely audible.

Wonwoo's heart was beating fast. "I can't say I have." He answered. Jun's slump in posture made his chest tighten. "But now I am."

Jun's head snapped up to him.

Wonwoo grinned. He gestured Jun closer. Jun stared at him for a second before moving, straddling the branch in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo took his hands. He liked Jun's hands. He studied them, seeing the dirt from the tree and the indents from climbing. When he looked up, Jun was already starting.

"You can." Wonwoo told him.

"I can?" Jun asked.

Wonwoo nodded. "You can kiss me."

Jun's eyebrows rose. He leaned in a fraction, then went back. Wonwoo waited patiently.

Finally, Jun closed his eyes and kissed him. Their lips mushed together, a bit harder than Wonwoo was expecting. He chuckled when Jun moved away.

"Sorry. I just--I've been thinking about this since I met you." Jun murmured.

Wonwoo brought him in by the back of his neck, softer and more than just a peck this time. It felt nice. They kept kissing, and after a while Wonwoo felt something on his tail. He broke apart to see what it was.

It was Jun. "Sorry," he said. "It just looked soft."

Wonwoo laughed. "Isn't yours the same?"

"I mean, I guess, but… yours is pretty."

He smiled. His fur was gray. "Thank you. Yours is too."

Jun squeezed his hands. They didn't say anything for a moment, and Jun went back to his branch. Wonwoo turned to look at him, seeing a small smile.

Maybe he can get used to not being alone.


	82. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> crossdressing!soonyoung

Jihoon didn't exactly believe in love at first sight, but he was starting to.

He had met up with a few old friends, and subsequently met a new friend. This new friend was gorgeous in every way, from his face to his body to his clothes. Even his voice. Jihoon needed his number, so he got it from his old friend that brought him.

Jihoon knew he was forward, and didn't mind, so he decided to text him right away. It's been a few hours since they met, so it wasn't creepy, right?

/ **hottest guy alive**  
 _Today 9:54 PM_

hey, this is jihoon, we met a while ago :)

  
oh hi  
so how are you

I'm good, you?

  
also good  
kinda curious as to why you got my number

to be honest, you took my breath away as soon as I saw you

  
oh god  
thank you

no problem  
would you by any chance want to hang out sometime? alone?

  
oh um sure  
when

whenever, no rush  
though I'm a little impatient to see your pretty face again

  
you're making this pretty face blush a lot

cute

  
you know I'm a guy, though, right? I think you do but I'm not used to someone being this attracted to me  
at least in real life

I do know, if you weren't I wouldn't be attracted to you  
how come you're not used to it? you're absolutely gorgeous

  
I'm usually not people's type

well you're certainly my type

how about tuesday?

afternoon? and we could go to some coffee shop?

sounds good/

  
Jihoon paused to think. He was too caught up in how beautiful Soonyoung was to realize he really wasn't most people's type. When they met, he was wearing a dress, platform Mary Janes with lacy socks, and a headband. But he was _Jihoon's_ type, and he wanted to get his hands under Soonyoung's skirt as soon as possible.

They texted for a bit longer before Soonyoung had to go. Jihoon went to sleep a while after, thinking about how to flirt Soonyoung into bed with him.

When Tuesday came, Jihoon tried to look his best. He wanted to go simple, so it didn't look like he was trying too hard, and he wore white Vans, ripped jeans, a black shirt, a jean jacket, and a black hat. He'd been wondering about what Soonyoung will wear up until they met up.

And he didn't disappoint. Soonyoung had black Creepers, more white socks with lace, and a white shirt under an army-green overall dress. Jihoon took a bit longer than necessary taking everything in, and when he got back up to his face he saw Soonyoung was blushing. Even cuter.

The only table open was one with four seats. Jihoon decided to sit next to Soonyoung instead of in front of him. Jihoon saw Soonyoung smile a bit when he did.

"So, Soonyoung, do you go to school?" Jihoon asked, his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand to look at him.

Soonyoung grinned. "I do! I'm majoring in sociology. You?"

"Really? That's weird, I'm majoring in psychology." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That's cool; those two really overlap. We should talk about it sometime."

Jihoon smiled. "Definitely. Now, what would you like to eat? I'm buying."

"Oh, no, you don't have to pay for me. I'm just getting coffee anyway, it's okay." Soonyoung said.

"What kind of coffee?"

"Just an iced Americano, but--"

"Hm, me too. Stay here." Jihoon said with a wink, getting up. He headed to the counter and could feel Soonyoung staring at him, but didn't look back.

They had more in common than he was anticipating. He really was looking for sex, maybe fuck buddies, but he's starting to get more interested. He wanted to ask why Soonyoung dresses the way he does, but knew he got that question a lot and figured he already knew the answer: to look cute.

Jihoon came back with their drinks after a short while.

"Jihoon, really, you don't need to pay for me. How much was it?" Soonyoung asked, getting out his wallet.

Jihoon waved him off. "I'm not going to let you."

Soonyoung frowned. It was adorable. "Fine. But next time I'm buying, okay?"

"Next time?" Jihoon said, grinning.

Soonyoung blushed and looked away. "Well, I mean, if you want."

He was too cute. "Of course I want to. I already can't get enough of you." Jihoon told him. He patted his hand under the table and kept it there for a moment too long.

Soonyoung's blush deepened. "So, um… do you work anywhere?"

"Yeah, at a store. You?" Jihoon answered.

"Restaurant." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon nodded. "Do you have a uniform there?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda. I wanna wear what the girls wear but they won't let me…"

"You've asked?"

"Well, no, but I know I wouldn't be able to." Soonyoung said, looking away.

Jihoon wanted to tell him to ask them, but figured Soonyoung knew his bosses better than he did. "That's too bad. Maybe I can come visit you and tell you you look beautiful with or without a skirt."

Soonyoung blushed once more. "Stop," he said, shaking his head.

"But really, where do you work? If you don't mind." Jihoon said. Soonyoung told him the name and address. Jihoon thanked him.

"So… what do you do besides school and work?" Soonyoung asked.

"Hmm… sometimes I write. Or read. I try to do my homework but that doesn't always pan out. What about you?" Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung chuckled. "I feel you. I draw, actually, and I'm somehow good enough for people to pay me to make them something. So that takes up most of my time."

"Really? That's impressive." Jihoon said, smiling wide. "I'll have to see some of your work. Or maybe make you draw something for me."

"And maybe I'll give you a discount." Soonyoung said with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Jihoon mumbled. He found Soonyoung's hand again, this time holding it.

They looked at each other for a moment. Jihoon was trying to figure out how to hint at the fact that he wanted sex. He thought about it until things were winding down, a few hours later.

"We should do this again, yeah?" Jihoon said.

"I thought I already told you there would be a next time." Soonyoung said, grinning.

"You're right. How do you feel about my place?" Jihoon asked. "Somewhere more… quiet? Private?"

Soonyoung's eyes widened a bit. "Private?"

"Yeah. You know, get to know each other more. Get personal." Jihoon told him with a smirk.

Soonyoung looked him up and down, still looking surprised. "Okay." He said quietly.

Jihoon smiled. "Good. I'll text you."

Soonyoung nodded. They headed out, saying goodbye once outside. Jihoon gave him a hug and a small pat on the butt. Soonyoung was biting his lip as Jihoon walked away.

For the next few days, their texts were filled with flirting. They made plans to hang out at Jihoon's apartment. When the day came, Jihoon was more nervous than he expected. But he shoved it down so he could think about what he'd like to do to him.

Jihoon opened the door when Soonyoung knocked, finding him in a plaid skirt, a white shirt with an angel graphic, and black flats that wrapped around his ankles. He took a moment to stare.

"You look good." Jihoon said.

"Thank you. Are you going to stare at me all day or invite me in?" Soonyoung said with a smirk.

Jihoon chuckled. He opened the door wider and gestured him in. He asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, but Soonyoung said no, so they sat on the couch.

They sat facing each other. Jihoon still held a small smile, happy a boy as cute as Soonyoung was on his couch right now. Soonyoung gazed back, almost in a challenge.

"So, what would you like to do?" Jihoon asked. He glanced at the TV that was already on.

Soonyoung looked with him. "You're the host, aren't you? Don't you have something planned?"

"I do, actually. I just don't know if you'd want to." Jihoon said quietly. He lifted his hand to caress Soonyoung's cheek, going down to his jaw. They maintained eye contact as he did. He was getting the vibe that Soonyoung knew what he wanted, but needed to be sure.

"I want to." Soonyoung said, even quieter.

"Okay." Jihoon whispered. He scooted closer, and then they leaned in at the same time. Their lips met, softly at first, but quickly became passionate.

Kissing Soonyoung was even better than he imagined. His lips were soft and he could taste his chapstick. Jihoon cupped his face, his thumbs rubbing his cheeks. He moved closer.

"Are you nervous?" Jihoon asked.

"No, but I don't usually do this… you're just so fucking hot. And such a goddamn flirt." Soonyoung answered, a bit breathless.

Jihoon smirked. He moved to his jaw and down to his neck. He wanted to touch every single part of him, and started with running his hands through his hair. Soonyoung released a small sigh. "You like being touched?" Jihoon asked quietly.

Soonyoung hummed. "Where?" Jihoon whispered.

"Anywhere." Soonyoung answered. "Everywhere."

Jihoon smiled. "Tell me."

"My hair…" Soonyoung said, touching his hand. "My face, my hands… my thighs. My cock."

Jihoon's smile widened. "Good." He said. He then whispered, "You wanna be called feminine names?"

"Only princess. But you can use prince, I don't care." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon nodded. He inched his hands up his thighs, under his skirt. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He murmured, his lips on his collar bone.

"Thank you, baby." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon nipped at his skin. "Are you as pretty under your clothes?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Jihoon looked up at him and smirked. He lifted up his skirt, revealing a pair of lacy white panties covering a half-hard cock. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

"Holy fuck." He whispered. He heard Soonyoung chuckle. "Do you wear these all the time?"

"Nope, I wore them just for you." Soonyoung said, smiling.

Jihoon grinned. He scooted down and pressed his lips to his thigh. He then sat up and said, "Come on, I wanna lay you down."

Jihoon took him to his room. Soonyoung laid in the middle of the bed and Jihoon kneeled over him. "Let's get you out of these clothes, baby doll." He murmured.

Jihoon tried to tug down his skirt, and Soonyoung ended up having to help him by unzipping it. Once it was gone, Jihoon ran his hands up his thighs. He noticed he shaves his legs. He also noticed the tip of his cock poking out of his panties as he got harder.

"I don't think you understand how attracted I am to you." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung laughed. "You're showing it very well."

Jihoon breathed out a laugh. He got Soonyoung's shirt off, then did the same to himself. They stared at each other. Soonyoung had a soft tummy, just what Jihoon was wanting. Jihoon was on the verge of abs, and from Soonyoung's gaze, it seemed like that's what he was wanting too.

Jihoon was going to savour this. He inched down Soonyoung's panties and put the fabric under his balls. He wrapped his hand around him and rubbed his head with his thumb. Soonyoung's breath caught.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung started. Jihoon hummed. "I, uh, get kinda whiny if we're too slow. Not telling you to go fast, just warning you."

Jihoon smiled. "Noted. Don't worry, baby, I'd love to see you get bratty."

Soonyoung chuckled. "I don't beg or complain, sorry."

"Hm. I kinda like it that way." Jihoon said, glancing at him.

Soonyoung didn't respond, only squirming under his touch. Jihoon leaned down to take him in his mouth. He licked up his length before wrapping his lips around his head. Soonyoung let out a small whine.

Jihoon was having trouble comprehending how beautiful Soonyoung was. He almost moaned himself when Soonyoung tangled his fingers in his hair. He bobbed his head, his hand on Soonyoung's side and moulding his skin.

"Don't do that," Soonyoung said quietly.

"Do what?" Jihoon got off of him to ask.

"You're literally playing with my fat."

Jihoon laughed. He kissed down his length before replying. "Because I like it. You're adorable."

Soonyoung grumbled. He widened his legs when Jihoon started sucking on his balls. Jihoon didn't know if he wanted to eat him out or finger him. Finally, he had another idea.

"How do you feel about toys?" he asked, peppering kisses around his thighs.

"I love them. Why, do you want to use some?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon's mind was immediately filled with images. "Do you use them on yourself, all alone in your room, trying to be quiet?" he asked, nipping at his skin and looking up at him. "Do you use a dildo and fuck yourself, or a ring for your little cock? Do you edge yourself?"

Soonyoung squirmed, biting his lip. "It's not little…"

"I know, princess." Jihoon chuckled. He kissed up his chest. "I was thinking some beads."

Soonyoung cupped his face and kissed him. It was passionate, filled with heavy breathing when they broke apart. Soonyoung whispered "okay" in one of those moments, but continued kissing him.

"Then let me get them." Jihoon said, smiling.

Soonyoung let him go, a bit breathless. Jihoon gave him a peck on the lips before getting up. He got the anal beads and lube from his nightstand, then kneeled between Soonyoung's legs. He lubed the beads and Soonyoung lifted his legs out of the way.

Jihoon looked at him as he entered the first ball. They increased in size, and Soonyoung whined at the third bead.

"You like it when it hurts? Or do you want to go slower?" Jihoon asked.

"More." Soonyoung mumbled.

Jihoon smirked. He took out the beads. "Wha--" Soonyoung tried, then moaned when Jihoon shoved them back in.

He put in the fourth bead. He entered the fifth a bit slower, since it was the largest. Soonyoung continued whining. Jihoon pulled it out until the second ball, then pushed it back to the fourth.

"I didn't know you could get fucked by anal beads." Soonyoung breathed.

Jihoon chuckled. It wasn't the easiest, since he had to put in each bead himself, but he liked how it made Soonyoung squirm. He thrusted it a few more times before going to take it out. He went through each ball extra slowly.

"Fuck me already." Soonyoung told him.

The last bead was out. He set the toy next to them and began undressing. Once his underwear was off, Soonyoung stopped him.

"Wait. Can I blow you?"

"Yeah." Jihoon said, smiling. He sat back on his feet and Soonyoung leaned down to him.

Soonyoung arched his back as he took him in his mouth, giving Jihoon a good view of his round ass. He reached to slap it, making his cock go deeper. Soonyoung gagged, but Jihoon moaned.

"Sorry." Jihoon said and leaned back.

"It's okay." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smirked. He reached for his ass again, this time grabbing it harshly. Soonyoung groaned. The vibrations made Jihoon moan, and he dug his nails into his skin. Jihoon felt Soonyoung start to drool.

Soonyoung moved back to bob his head, and Jihoon grabbed onto his hair instead. Things were getting deliciously messy.

After a while, Soonyoung got off of him and groaned, "Jihoon."

"Yeah?" he asked, breathless.

"Fuck me."

Jihoon smiled. "Okay. How about… hands and knees?"

Soonyoung immediately got into position. Jihoon ran his hands over his ass, taking a moment to stare. He circled a finger around his hole, making Soonyoung shiver. Finally, Jihoon got a condom from his bedside table and rolled it on. He added more lube and lined up.

Jihoon let out a low moan as he pushed in. He bottomed out, and when he stopped Soonyoung wiggled on him. "Have patience." Jihoon said with a chuckle.

Soonyoung whined. Jihoon ran his hand up and down his back, giving a few slow rolls of his hips. Soonyoung whined louder. Finally, Jihoon held onto his waist and started thrusting.

Jihoon was mostly thinking of the pleasure he was feeling, but the fact of who he was fucking was also on his mind. Jihoon is a bit of a whore, so he's fine with sleeping with somebody he met a week ago. What he was caught up on was how attractive this man was. Soonyoung was Jihoon's dream, and he didn't want to just leave him after this. Maybe they can be fuck buddies. Maybe more.

"God, Jihoon." Soonyoung groaned.

Jihoon urged Soonyoung to put his arms behind his back. He then hooked their elbows together and pulled him up, making Soonyoung whimper. Jihoon kept thrusting, although not too hard now that Soonyoung was on top of him.

"Your pretty mouth makes such pretty sounds." Jihoon whispered. He licked and nipped at his ear.

Soonyoung whined. "'Bout--'bout to cum."

Jihoon pushed him back to the bed. He leaned on his waist, making Soonyoung flatten down. He thrusted hard and fast to get Soonyoung to his orgasm. Soonyoung moaned the whole time, getting louder when he finally came.

Jihoon was a few short minutes after him. He stilled inside him as he did, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling. He pulled out once he caught his breath.

"Mhm, Jihoonie." Soonyoung mewled quietly.

Jihoon grinned through his heavy breathing. Soonyoung had turned to his side and curled in a ball. "Don't worry, I'll give you your aftercare. Just a second." Jihoon said, rubbing his leg.

Soonyoung gave a small whine. Jihoon took off the condom and threw it away, then went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up before getting wet wipes for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung had his eyes closed when he came back. "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" Jihoon asked with a chuckle, quiet in case he really was asleep.

"No," Soonyoung said and opened his eyes. Jihoon began wiping up his ass. "Sorry for making you do this, I can do it myself if you want."

He sounded shy and embarrassed. Jihoon kissed his lips and said, "It's okay, baby, I like it. It's cute."

Soonyoung pouted and closed his eyes again. Jihoon smiled and shook his head, then gently rolled Soonyoung over so he could clean his cock and stomach. Soonyoung was soft now, and he looked cute, so Jihoon paid special attention to cleaning him. He was making Soonyoung squirm and whimper, but he wasn't told to stop.

Jihoon straddled him when he was done. He ran his hands up his chest as he looked him over. He circled his fingers around his nipples, causing Soonyoung to gasp and grab his hands.

"If you want a round two you're gonna have to wait." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon grinned. He leaned down and pressed kisses from his ribs to his lips. "I'd like a round two in the future." He murmured against him. He moved their hands to pin Soonyoung's to the bed.

Soonyoung kissed back. "I would too." He whispered. He then said, "And another date, so I can pay this time."

Jihoon bit his bottom lip then kissed it. "Okay." He said, sitting up.

Soonyoung opened his eyes. "Help me get dressed." He said softly.

Jihoon didn't think it was fair that he was this cute. He got off the bed and found Soonyoung's clothes. Soonyoung got up too, and Jihoon got his panties through his feet and slid them up. He cupped his cock in his panties, just because it was so pretty. Jihoon helped him with his shirt and skirt, then put on his own underwear.

"Thank you." Soonyoung said, looping his arms around Jihoon's neck.

"Don't thank me." Jihoon said. He gave him a peck on the lips.

Jihoon threw a shirt on before they headed to the door. Soonyoung got his shoes, taking a moment to tie them. As he left, he said, "I'll text you."

"I'll look forward to it." Jihoon said, holding the door open for him.

Soonyoung smiled and headed out. Jihoon shut the door behind him and closed his eyes, Soonyoung's body still on his mind.


	83. Jinkook [1/4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk walked into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. His eyes were barely open as he opened a cupboard for a glass, and he jumped when someone's arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're so cute when you just wake up." Jin said, his mouth on the back of Jeongguk's neck.

Jeongguk smiled. He relaxed into his embrace, his hand on the cupboard door.

"I want you to put something on for me." Jin murmured.

Jeongguk closed the cupboard. "Put what on?"

Jin's fingers ghosted down Jeongguk's throat. "Your pretty little collar. The black one with the ring."

"Yes, sir." Jeongguk whispered.

"Always so obedient." Jin chuckled. "Meet me in my room."

He left with a pat to Jeongguk's butt. Once he was down the hall, Jeongguk rushed to the bathroom. He didn't want to waste time on his morning routine, but he did brush his teeth. Once in his room, he found his collar and traded his boxers for panties. He got rid of his pants and hurried over to Jin's room.

Jeongguk cautiously pushed Jin's door open, fiddling with his collar. Jin was looking in his closet, his back to the door. His shirt was off.

Jin heard the door and turned to him. "Good boy. So pretty." He said with a smile. He gestured him closer with his hand.

Jeongguk closed the door behind him and traipsed his way in. He stared at Jin's chest, not even trying to hide it. Jin embraced him in another hug.

"Kiss, baby?" Jin asked.

Jeongguk grinned. He pressed their lips together. He let Jin take the lead, and soon enough he pushed his tongue past Jeongguk's lips. Jeongguk held onto him tighter.

"We're gonna try something." Jin told him. "Now, what's our safe word?"

"Red." Jeongguk answered. He was getting excited. He could feel his cock growing out of his small panties.

"And our nonverbal safe word?"

"Snapping." He said. Now that there was some type of gag in play, he was even more eager.

"Good. You're so smart, you know that?" Jin said, cupping his face to have them make eye contact. Jeongguk barely contained his smile. "Smartest, prettiest boy." Jin continued. He gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Jeongguk made a small noise out of pure joy. Jin pushed on his shoulder, and Jeongguk didn't have to be told to kneel. He pulled down Jin's clothes automatically. He saw he was already wearing a metal cock ring.

"Come on, baby. You can't just stare all day."

Jeongguk placed his hands on Jin's thighs. He was staring because he was in awe. Jin wasn't even fully hard, yet he was already huge. Jeongguk took a few inches in his mouth. His cock sat heavy and hot on his tongue.

Jeongguk closed his eyes. He bobbed his head, and he felt Jin's hands in his hair. He pulled his foreskin back to suck on his head. Jin's grip tightened on his hair.

"What are we trying, daddy?" Jeongguk asked, kissing along his shaft.

"Be patient." Jin said, smiling.

Jeongguk blew him faster, hoping it would get him to what he was planning quicker. Jin was fully hard now. Jeongguk liked to think he could deepthroat, but could never take someone's full length for more than a second. It's hard to train when your gag reflex is in the way.

"Fine, since you're so eager." Jin said, brushing the hair out of Jeongguk's face.

Jeongguk looked up at him through his eyelashes. Jin guided him off and went back to the closet, stepping out of his clothes on the way. Jeongguk didn't see what he came back with.

He then felt Jin clip something to his collar. He didn't see or feel a leash, so he was confused. But he kept his hands at his sides and stayed obedient.

Jin squatted down to his height, smiling. "Such a good boy. Now, you can't see, but I clipped on one of those hooks at the end of leashes. But the other end is another hook, and I'm gonna clip it to my ring, okay? You're gonna have to deepthroat for a while."

Jeongguk stared at him. There was no question of whether he was going to do it or not, he was just taking a moment to appreciate Jin's kindness.

"Of course, daddy." Jeongguk told him.

Jin grinned and ruffled his hair. "Give me a kiss."

Jeongguk leaned in. He wanted to run his hands all over Jin's chest, but again kept them to himself. Jin stood and Jeongguk was back to staring at his cock.

Jin took the clip, urging Jeongguk to swallow him, and connected it to his cock ring.

The piece wasn't long, so Jeongguk was gagging right away. He leaned back as much as he could and managed to calm down now that his throat wasn't completely full. Jin stayed quiet and pet his hair. Jeongguk leaned forward slowly.

"That's it, baby, you got it." Jin told him.

His words made Jeongguk want to try harder. He relaxed his throat as best as he could and took in all of him. He nuzzled his nose in the patch of hair above his cock. Jin let out a quiet moan.

Jeongguk bobbed his head, although he could only move an inch or so. His fingers fidgeted on Jin's thighs. Jin set his hand on Jeongguk's, his thumb rubbing the back of it. Jeongguk loved how Jin could be rough and loving at the same time.

"You're gonna make me cum so soon." Jin said with a smile.

Jeongguk hummed, making him moan. He kept going, trying to ignore his gags. Jin was one of the biggest out of all of them. And although he was gagging, Jeongguk loved the warmth and the feeling of his mouth and throat being full. He loved feeling his drool dripping down his chin and the taste of precum.

Just when Jeongguk was starting to love the feeling a little less, Jin reached down and released him. Jeongguk wanted to stay on him, to be good, but his need for air outweighed it. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at him.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, okay?" Jin asked, also out of breath.

Jeongguk nodded hurriedly. Jin grabbed his hair and thrusted in. Jeongguk was back to drooling and gagging. But, in a few short minutes, Jin stilled and came down his throat. Jeongguk moaned at the thought.

"Good boy." Jin breathed. He pulled out and pet his hair.

Jeongguk licked his lips, catching his spit and Jin's load. He felt dirty and used but his heart was full.

"You wanna get off?" Jin asked as he knelt.

Jeongguk nodded again. "Yes, please."

Jin smiled. He got Jeongguk's cock out of his panties and stroked him. Jeongguk moaned, his eyes closing. His erection had been an ache in the background during this. Being touched was such a relief he could already feel his precum lubing Jin's strokes.

"So dirty. My messy little angel." Jin murmured.

"Kiss, please." Jeongguk asked.

Jin's soft kiss contrasted his fast strokes. Jeongguk shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over him, and they eventually built up. Jeongguk told him he was close.

Jin gave his jaw slow kisses as he continued pumping him. Jeongguk whimpered as the heat in his groin became stronger, then he moaned loudly once it released. He shuddered and twitched through his orgasm. Jin kept stroking him, making him whine and squirm with overstimulation.

Finally, Jin took his hand away. "You're perfect, you know that?" He said and kissed his cheek.

Jeongguk let out a content sigh. "Thank you, daddy."

"Get yourself cleaned up, baby boy." Jin said, standing.

Jeongguk shakily got to his feet. Jin went to his en suite and Jeongguk gathered his clothes before hurrying to another bathroom. He cleaned and dressed, then went back to the kitchen to do what he came to do twenty minutes ago.


	84. Sopekook [2/4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk tip-toed into Yoongi's room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw two forms in the bed instead of one. Jeongguk smiled and stepped closer.

"Who's that?" a groggy voice asked. Jeongguk could tell it was Hoseok. He's always been a light sleeper.

"Ggukie." He answered, now at the edge of the bed.

Hoseok didn't ask any questions, only lifting up the covers for him. Jeongguk grinned and got in. He cuddled up to Hoseok, who was cuddled up to Yoongi.

"I wanna be in the middle, Seokie." Jeongguk whispered.

Hoseok hummed. He lifted the covers again, and Jeongguk took that as an invitation to move. He carefully crawled over Hoseok and laid in between them. He spooned Yoongi and Hoseok spooned him. He was warm and comfortable and was falling asleep a lot quicker than he was earlier.

Jeongguk draped his arm over Yoongi's waist and rubbed his tummy.

"Baby?" Yoongi asked.

"Ggukie." Jeongguk told him. Both of their sleepy voices were extremely hot, but he was trying to ignore it.

Yoongi hummed and held Jeongguk's hand. Hoseok rubbed Jeongguk's arm. Jeongguk bit his lip to stop a smile.

When he woke, it was still dark. He was confused for a second, then realized why he woke up. He was grinding his erection into Yoongi's ass. He froze when he noticed.

"Don't stop." Yoongi murmured, sounding more awake than the last time he spoke.

Jeongguk whined quietly. Last time he did something was with Jin a few days ago. He was dreaming about getting fucked, and sure hoped Yoongi or Hoseok (or both) was going to give that to him.

"Yoongi," Jeongguk mewled.

Yoongi turned around. "What, bunny?" he asked, his hand sliding over to Jeongguk's crotch.

Jeongguk's breath caught. "Want you." He said through clenched teeth, trying to be quiet.

"Only me?" Yoongi teased. Jeongguk felt him reach over to Hoseok, presumably grabbing his ass. Hoseok stirred and asked what was happening. "Ggukie baby needs some help."

Hoseok woke up more. "Does he?" he asked, his mouth on Jeongguk's neck.

"Mhmm. Poor thing's trying to fuck in his sleep." Yoongi said, smiling.

Jeongguk turned to his back. Yoongi's hand stayed on his crotch while Hoseok's went under his shirt to play with his nipple. Although it was still only two hands, it felt like two people and Jeongguk was getting excited at the thought. Threesomes (or more) are rare for them.

"What were you dreaming about, sweetheart?" Yoongi asked. He was rubbing a finger along his length.

"Getting fucked."

They laughed. "We should make his dreams come true, shouldn't we?" Hoseok asked.

"We should." Yoongi said, scooting closer. He pressed his lips to Jeongguk's jaw.

"How long was I, um, doing that, Yoongi?" Jeongguk asked. He was achingly hard and wanted to know both how embarrassed he should be and how long he would last.

"Just a few minutes. At least, when I was awake." Yoongi said.

Jeongguk whined. They were both kissing his neck, making his eyes flutter closed. He shot both his hands out at the same time, grabbing onto either of their thighs. Hoseok nipped at his collarbone.

Yoongi finally slid his hand down Jeongguk's pants. Jeongguk moaned as he pumped him. Hoseok sat up, moving the covers away. Jeongguk hissed when the cold air hit him. Hoseok pulled his clothes down and started kissing his thigh.

"I wanna be spitroasted." Jeongguk told them. He whimpered when Hoseok sucked on his inner thigh.

Yoongi kissed below his ear, making him shiver. "And who do you wanna be fucked by?" Yoongi whispered.

"I…" Jeongguk started. He didn't want to offend anyone, plus they were around the same size. "I don't care."

Yoongi sat up with a sigh, taking his hand away. "Little baby can't make a choice. You wanna fuck him, Soek?"

"Yeah." Hoseok said. "I heard Jin was pretty rough with his mouth a while ago, you might have to be careful with him."

Jeongguk's throat did still hurt, but he didn't care. He wanted to be used like he always is.

"Do I need to be gentle with you, bunny?" Yoongi asked, ghosting his fingers down Jeongguk's neck.

Jeongguk shook his head. "No, sir. You can do whatever you want."

"Whatever you say." Yoongi said and kissed his forehead.

Jeongguk gasped when Hoseok swallowed him up. He felt his tongue on the underside of his cock, tracing his veins and just barely touching his base. Yoongi muffled his moan with a kiss.

When Yoongi left, Jeongguk stuttered out, "Hoseok, wanna… touch--hair, please."

Hoseok took his hand and set it on his head. Jeongguk tangled his fingers in his hair, and Hoseok sucked on his head. He moaned into Yoongi's mouth once more. Jeongguk placed his other hand on Yoongi's thigh, inching his way up.

"Touch me." Yoongi breathed.

Jeongguk palmed him for a rushed second, then shoved his hand down his pants. Yoongi chuckled as Jeongguk eagerly pumped him. Jeongguk could feel his frenum piercing, and the image sent pleasure coursing through his body.

Hoseok sat up. He pulled off Jeongguk's pants and underwear, then took his ankle and lifted his leg up. "Get his other leg, I'm gonna prep him." He said.

Yoongi did what he was told. Jeongguk had to stop touching him when he moved. He felt exposed, but loved it.

"Get the lube, baby. And turn on the lamp." Hoseok said.

"Are you gonna boss me around the whole time?" Yoongi chuckled. He moved anyway, his hand sliding down Jeongguk's leg. Jeongguk bit his lip when he was just above his ass.

"Maybe." Hoseok said. Jeongguk saw he was smiling when the lamp turned on. Their hair was messy with sleep and they both looked soft.

The two squirted lube onto their hands. Hoseok entered a finger and Yoongi pumped his cock. Jeongguk's back arched with pleasure. He soon felt Yoongi push in a finger next to Hoseok's, making him whine. Yoongi whispered something in Hoseok's ear, then they kissed. It was sweet and slow. Jeongguk thought they were cute together.

But their kissing distracted them from their job. Jeongguk squirmed, trying to catch their attention.

They broke apart and smiled at him. "Oh, sorry, I forgot the little one needs all the attention on him." Hoseok said.

Jeongguk pouted. Another finger was added, but Hoseok left to massage his thigh. Yoongi entered his ring finger to compensate. Jeongguk moaned at both Yoongi's digits on his prostate and Hoseok now playing with his balls.

"Please, wanna be fucked s-soon." Jeongguk stuttered.

"What do you think, babe? Fuck him or keep teasing?" Yoongi asked.

Hoseok ran a finger up his length. "He's already leaking, so he probably won't last much longer." He said, a string of precum connecting them.

"'Kay. Hands and knees, baby doll." Yoongi said with a light slap to Jeongguk's thigh.

Jeongguk got into position. Yoongi was in front of him soon after, and he could feel Hoseok lining up behind him. Jeongguk opened his mouth. Hoseok's thrust pushed him onto Yoongi's cock, and he started sucking. Jeongguk moaned, making Yoongi grip his hair tightly.

Although Yoongi was smaller than Jin, he still reached his throat. It hurt, but Jeongguk still didn't care. Hoseok's cock in his ass was a good distraction. Plus, he'd go through a little pain to feel the weight of Yoongi's cock in his mouth and his piercing on his tongue any day. He was already drooling.

Hoseok roughly grabbed his ass. Jeongguk arched his back and wiggled on him, and he heard Hoseok laugh. Hoseok spanked him, making Jeongguk whine. Yoongi pet his hair and traced his features. It was a welcomed softness.

"Always feels so good, baby." Hoseok told him, giving him another spank.

Jeongguk tried to thank him, but couldn't, and both of them laughed. Jeongguk put his hands on Yoongi's thighs. He tried to bob his head, but Hoseok's thrusts were doing a good enough job of moving him.

Yoongi put his hand on Jeongguk's, and Jeongguk held it. He loved feeling full on both ends and could tell he was getting close. He tried to tell them, but they didn't understand so he gestured for them to jerk him off.

Hoseok did, and Jeongguk came in a few moments. His back arched and his eyes screwed closed. He felt his cum on Hoseok's hand as he went back to holding his hip.

But Hoseok wasn't done yet, and Jeongguk was feeling overwhelmed. His hole and prostate ached. He tightened his grip on Yoongi's hand, and Yoongi pet his hair.

"Need to stop, honeybun?" Yoongi asked. 

His voice was a little strained, so Jeongguk appreciated the question. But Jeongguk shook his head, even if tears were welling up in his eyes. One ran down his cheek and Yoongi wiped it away.

In just a few moments, though, Jeongguk had to get off of him to catch his breath. This is the only time when he dislikes how long Hoseok can last. Hoseok slowed down his thrusts, but Jeongguk reached out his hand and said, "N-no, keep going, Seokie."

Hoseok held his hand. He leaned over him so he wouldn't have to stretch his arm out. Jeongguk pumped and kissed Yoongi's cock, but didn't take him back in his mouth.

The two ended up cumming within a couple of moments of each other. Jeongguk licked up Yoongi's seed and moaned at the thought of Hoseok filling him up.

Jeongguk fell to his side once Hoseok pulled out. He curled in on himself and closed his eyes. He felt both of them pepper small kisses around his body, making him smile.

"Love you, baby boy." Hoseok murmured.

Yoongi kissed his forehead and rested their heads together for a second, and Jeongguk could tell he was saying the same thing.

"Me too." Jeongguk mumbled. He was already falling asleep.

"We'll clean up, you can rest, bunny." Yoongi said.

So Jeongguk did.


	85. Vminkook [3/4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk knocked on Taehyung's door. He heard some sounds, but didn't think too much of it.

"Who is it?" a voice called out. It was Jimin, not Taehyung.

"Ggukie. I wanna ask Taehyungie something." He said. He wanted to borrow one of his shirts.

"Come in." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk opened the door to find Taehyung and Jimin naked on the bed. His eyes widened in shock, then he pouted.

They smiled. "I told you he'd be sad." Jimin nudged Taehyung with his elbow.

Jeongguk forgot all about the shirt. He closed the door and hurried over to the bed, sitting in front of them. He kept pouting. Deep down, he knew they could do things with each other, without him, but that didn't mean he liked it.

They were both hard and sweaty and Jeongguk was having a difficult time not touching them. He was hoping he'd let him join. If they did, he'd feel very grateful and lucky. Two threesomes in a week hasn't happened in a while.

"You know what? How about Jimin and I finish, then we focus on our baby?" Taehyung suggested.

Jeongguk nodded eagerly.

"You can't wait?" Jimin said, smiling.

"Can you?" Taehyung countered.

They kissed, and it soon turned passionate. Jeongguk was content with watching. He was already chubbing up in his pants. They eventually got into position and Jimin thrusted in. Their moans sent more heat to Jeongguk's groin.

Time seemed to stretch now that Jeongguk was on the sidelines. They were gorgeous with their tousled hair, sheen of sweat, and toned muscles and Jeongguk almost couldn't handle not joining. He was unbuttoning pants by the time the two finished.

Jimin sat and turned to look at him. His chest was moving with his heavy breathing. He smiled when he saw Jeongguk's pleading eyes. "Damn, I don't even know if I can do anything more."

Jeongguk whined. "Please, Jimin, Taehyung, you can just touch me. You can tie me up. Leave a vibrator in me so you don't even have to touch me. Please."

They both laughed. "I like that idea." Taehyung said.

Jeongguk shouldn't have suggested that, but it was better than nothing. He continued inching off his pants.

"Fine. Go get the cuffs, baby." Jimin said, gesturing his head to the nightstand.

Jeongguk scrambled off the bed. He stepped out of his pants on the way. He found the handcuffs in the bottom drawer and presented them to Jimin. Taehyung moved and Jeongguk took his spot. He was restrained to all four bed posts

"Look how hard he is, so cute." Taehyung said with a smile.

Jeongguk shifted. His underwear was getting uncomfortable.

"You wanna just leave him with a vibe?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung hummed in thought. They were sitting on either side of him, their gaze scrutinizing as they stared down at him. Jeongguk let his eyes roam, focusing mainly on their piercings. Jimin had both his nipples pierced with horizontal bars, and Taehyung had one nipple ring. Jeongguk needed to suck on them.

"I wanna play with him a bit. You can go if you're tired." Taehyung said.

Jimin looked offended. "Are you kicking me out?"

Taehyung grinned and cupped Jimin's face. "No, kitten, I'm looking out for you." He said, giving him a short kiss.

"Then I have an idea." Jimin murmured. He got off the bed and went to the bedside table. Although Jeongguk was curious, he kept his eyes forward.

Jimin straddled his legs when he came back. The glint of metal caught Jeongguk's eye, then Jimin cut his underwear and tore it off. Jeongguk whimpered.

Jimin crawled closer. Jeongguk watched him set the scissors down and simply rip his shirt open. Jeongguk's eyes widened. He heard Taehyung whisper, "Damn."

"You weren't needing those, were you, baby boy?" Jimin asked with a sweet smile.

Jeongguk hurriedly shook his head. He was too shocked and turned on to speak.

"Good." Jimin said, smirking. He leaned down and sucked on his nipple.

Jeongguk moaned loudly. Taehyung started kissing his thighs, making the moan turn into a whine. He pulled on his restraints, desperately wanting to touch at least one of them.

Taehyung left and went to the nightstand. Jeongguk couldn't see what he got, but soon felt lube pour onto his cock. He squirmed at the feeling. Then, something silicone was wrapped around him. He groaned. His back arched when it started vibrating.

Jimin got off of him to sit near his side. "Oh, nice. I forgot we had that." He said.

"Yeah. We need to use it more often." Taehyung said. He moved the toy up and down his length. It felt like Jeongguk was fucking a vibrating fleshlight.

"Oh, God," Jeongguk moaned, his voice weak. "Please."

"Please what?" Jimin asked.

"Please…" Jeongguk said again. He's not sure what he was begging for, he just wanted something more. He wanted to be overwhelmed.

"Already so fucked-out he can't talk." Taehyung laughed.

"Kiss." Jeongguk finally said. Jimin smiled and gave him what he wanted. "Both kiss." He mumbled.

Taehyung left the toy on him, resting it against his stomach. He kissed Jeongguk's jaw and neck, frequently meeting Jimin on his lips in a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Please," Jeongguk said once again. The vibrations were becoming numbing and he desperately wanted a change so he could cum soon.

"He's so pathetic." Taehyung laughed. He leaned away and took the toy off of him.

Jeongguk whined loudly, squirming in frustration. Jimin slapped his thigh, making him yelp. Jeongguk stopped moving and pouted.

"We let you join us, and this is how you act?" Jimin questioned. "Pathetic and ungrateful."

Jeongguk bit his lip. He wanted to close his eyes and hide how ashamed he was, but knew Jimin liked eye contact. He maintained it, even when Taehyung made him flinch by circling a finger around his head.

"Minnie, come here." Taehyung said.

Jimin left, allowing Jeongguk to let out a breath and close his eyes. Taehyung slowly pumped him. Jeongguk cracked open an eye to see he was whispering in Jimin's ear. He hoped they were talking about showing him mercy.

Jeongguk opened his eyes when the toy was put back on him. He moaned, low and gravely. It was taking all he had to keep his hips on the bed.

"Please, fuck--" He groaned.

"Please what, whore?" Jimin asked, slapping him again.

Jeongguk whined. He tried to close his legs, his body thinking that will help him escape the overwhelming vibrations of the toy. "Please let me cum--God--I'm so close." He finally said.

Of course, Taehyung took the toy away. Jeongguk spasmed as his high suddenly decreased.

"Adorable. Can we do it now?" Jimin said.

"Yeah. With this?" Taehyung replied. Jeongguk had his eyes closed but he assumed he meant the vibrator.

"Let's use our hands." Jimin said.

Jeongguk arched his back when he felt four hands on his cock and balls. They were pleasantly warmer than the toy. There was one on his tip, two on his length, and one on his balls. He couldn't have asked for a better way to cum.

He regained his high in a few moments. When he felt like he was about to burst, he said, "Please, please, I'm about to cum, let me cum, please."

They took their hands away the second he released. Jeongguk groaned loudly, both in annoyance and in pleasure. He fought his restraints, trying to somehow touch himself.

"Fuck, please." Jeongguk whispered. He was close to tears.

A hand giving him a short tug made him choke out a sob. He was sensitive now that his orgasm was over.

"Stop, please." Jeongguk said, tears running down his face.

But they didn't stop, because he didn't say the safeword. Jeongguk tried to twist out of their grasp, to no avail. After what seemed like forever, they finally let him go. Jeongguk panted out heavy breaths.

He couldn't tell who, but one of them said, "So cute."

Jeongguk relaxed into the bed and tried to calm down.


	86. Namkook [4/4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jeongguk hasn't gotten any action in four days and he was starting to feel neglected. If the others were doing things without him, he didn't know. Jeongguk usually wasn't allowed to initiate something, but he was getting desperate.

He wanted Namjoon. One morning when he saw him in the kitchen, shirtless, he almost drooled. Jeongguk stepped up to him and ghosted his fingers down his arm.

Namjoon looked up from his tea-making. "You're so pretty, Joonie." Jeongguk told him.

He smiled. "You're prettier."

"Don't say that." Jeongguk murmured. His eyes roamed Namjoon's chiseled pecs and his soft stomach. He was perfect. "Kiss, please?"

Namjoon took his hand away from his mug and cupped Jeongguk's face with it. Their lips met gently. Jeongguk looped his arms around his neck. A simple kiss was making his knees weak.

Jeongguk let out a shaky breath when Namjoon trailed his fingers up his thigh. He wasn't wearing pants, only a big t-shirt and panties. He went to sleep in his favorite pair, hoping someone would come for him during the night.

Namjoon set his hand on his hip, his thumb rubbing the bone. He moved his kisses to his jaw, and Jeongguk moaned quietly. Jeongguk turned them so he was against the counter. 

"Please, Joonie, I need you so bad." Jeongguk whispered.

Namjoon pressed their bodies together and Jeongguk's eyes fluttered closed.

"Okay." Namjoon murmured. "But I'm bottom."

"Of course, whatever you want." Jeongguk said. His heart beat a little faster. Being top is rare, and it's only ever with Taehyung or Namjoon.

Namjoon slid down Jeongguk's panties, the thin fabric falling around his ankles. Jeongguk bit his lip. Namjoon then pulled up his shirt and told him to keep it up. Jeongguk did what he was told.

Namjoon turned them around and massaged his ass cheeks. Jeongguk let out a pleased sigh. "You like being exposed like this? Where anyone can come in and see your slutty ass?" Namjoon asked, his lips on his neck.

"Yes, sir." Jeongguk whispered. He pressed closer, glad he was able to now that Namjoon was against the counter. 

Jeongguk tucked the bottom of his shirt into the collar to free his hands. He copied Namjoon and grabbed his ass, going under his clothes. Instead of groping, he spread his cheeks and found his hole. Namjoon sucked harder on his neck.

"Let me eat you out." Jeongguk said, his fingers rubbing his entrance.

Namjoon kissed him for a few more moments before turning and bending over the counter. Jeongguk first got the mug out of the way, just to be safe, then took his shirt off. He pulled down Namjoon's pants and underwear as he kneeled behind him.

Jeongguk eagerly licked a stripe across his hole. He teased in the tip of his tongue, and he felt Namjoon becoming pliant underneath him. A hard suck elicited a loud moan.

"Oh, you're so beautiful, baby. Taste so good, sound so pretty." Jeongguk told him. Namjoon whined, and Jeongguk desperately wanted to see his cute blush.

Jeongguk circled his tongue around his rim. He kissed him, then took a second just to breathe and be thankful. He closed his eyes and rested his nose just above his hole. Namjoon squirmed at his hot breath fanning over him.

He grazed his teeth over his hole as he gave one last heavy exhale. Jeongguk kissed down his taint before going back up and sucking on him. He pushed his tongue inside, thrusting and wiggling it. Namjoon moaned underneath him.

"Gguk, finger me already. Wanna be fucked." Namjoon said.

Jeongguk smiled. As he stood, Jin was walking into the kitchen. Jin stopped and flicked his gaze between the two.

"I wanna make food." Jin said.

After a pause, Namjoon said, "Living room?"

"Living room." Jeongguk agreed. Namjoon started to move, but Jin stopped him.

"You know what, never mind." Jin said and turned away.

"Wait! Jin, baby, can you pretty please get us lube? Please, daddy?" Jeongguk asked. He didn't want to have to leave Namjoon. He rubbed his hole, trying not to let him get bored. Namjoon shifted.

Jin rolled his eyes and left. Jeongguk hoped he was getting it.

"You're going to call someone else daddy when you're eating my ass?"

Jeongguk blushed. "I'm sorry, baby." He said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. He peppered kisses around his hole, taint, and both cheeks. He was stalling, waiting for Jin to return with the lube.

Luckily, he did. Jin set the bottle on the counter and left as soon as he came. Jeongguk smiled wide and thanked him. He took it, pouring on a generous amount. He pushed in a finger as soon as possible.

Namjoon whined. Jeongguk thrusted it and pushed down to find his prostate. Namjoon moaned loudly when he found it, his back arching. Jeongguk wanted to get on with it, and had a feeling Namjoon did too, so he added a second finger. The third was soon after. Namjoon was begging by then, so Jeongguk took his fingers out and lubed up.

Jeongguk pressed his tip to Namjoon's hole and paused. "You wanna go to the couch or something? So it's more comfortable?"

"No, just hurry up." Namjoon said. He chuckled, and Jeongguk stopped again to see why. "You can never be dominant."

Jeongguk huffed. "Blame my brain, not me."

"You--"

Jeongguk pushed in, effectively cutting him off. They both moaned as he sank all the way in. Jeongguk started thrusting, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure. He ran his hands up and down Namjoon's sides.

"Oh, fuck…" Namjoon moaned.

Jeongguk smiled. He wasn't the most vocal, so Jeongguk reveled in any sound he got. But Jeongguk was vocal, and he didn't care that they were in the kitchen where anybody could hear them or walk in on them. He wanted somebody to, actually. He was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Namjoon groaned when Jeongguk tilted his hips a certain way. Jeongguk stayed like that, his fingertips digging into Namjoon's hips. Namjoon's warm, wet walls clenching on him were going to make him cum sooner than he wanted.

Jeongguk slipped his hands under Namjoon's chest to grope his pecs. Namjoon straightened up to give him better access. Everyone in the group loved Namjoon's chest, and Jeongguk especially loved feeling it. He played with his nipples as he did.

A few minutes later, Namjoon grabbed one of Jeongguk's hands and brought it to his mouth. He sucked and licked his fingers. Jeongguk shoved them deeper, pushing Namjoon closer.

Namjoon eventually made a few sounds, and Jeongguk interpreted it as he was about to cum. Jeongguk told him to jerk himself off and thrusted harder. Namjoon came on the counter with a low moan.

Jeongguk was soon after. He stilled inside of him as his legs shook and he retracted his fingers. Namjoon laid back on the counter to regain his breath.

Jeongguk smiled at the sight of his cum leaking out of Namjoon's hole. He leaned down and kissed the back of his shoulder, saying, "Love you, Joonie."

"Love you too." Namjoon whispered.


	87. Junhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

The two stumbled into the room after Minghao got it unlocked. The party was at his place, and he locked his bedroom door to make sure nobody got in. He barely managed to lock it again before his new date pushed him to the bed. He dropped the key somewhere on the way.

Jun pulled Minghao into his lap. He kissed his neck, making Minghao close his eyes and tilt his head back.

"You sure about this?" Jun breathed.

Minghao smiled. He kissed below his ear and whispered, "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, yeah." He told him. They were both drunk, but not wasted, and Minghao liked how he remembered to ask for consent.

"Lay down." Jun said.

Minghao did what he was told. Jun kneeled over him, his eyes lustful. He was unfairly hot and Minghao was grateful a friend of a friend brought him to his party. Jun had deep brown eyes, sharp features, and perfect lips Minghao had thought about kissing the moment he saw him. Not to mention the rest of his body--at least what Minghao could imagine. Soon, though, he'll see him without the barrier of clothes.

Jun smiled. Minghao furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Jun dipped down to kiss him and said, "You're fucking hot."

Minghao grinned. "Look who's talking."

Jun slipped his hands under Minghao's shirt. He traveled up and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs. Minghao tangled his fingers in Jun's hair. "They're not that sensitive." He whispered.

Jun hummed. "So what if I…?" he trailed off before pinching and pulling at the buds.

Minghao gave a short sound of surprise, leaning up on his elbows to follow Jun's movement. There was more pain than pleasure, but he didn't dislike it. "Not--not too often." Minghao told him.

Jun hummed again and sat up. He took off their shirts, Minghao's first. They stared at each other for a long moment. Minghao was the first to move, getting out from under Jun to kiss his chest. He earned shaky breaths when his lips were on his nipples. Minghao grazed his teeth across his pec before sinking his teeth in. 

Jun grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss. "Our lips are gonna be so fucking bruised." Minghao mumbled, smiling a bit.

"Don't care." Jun replied. "Take off your pants."

"Bossy."

"I was going to do it myself, but they look too skinny."

Minghao scoffed but unbuttoned his jeans anyway. He pulled them off and threw them aside. Jun ran his hands up his thighs, stopping right below his boxers.

"I have a condom. You got the lube?" Jun asked.

Minghao hummed a yes. He took Jun's hand and pressed it to his erection. He made him rub, letting out a quiet moan. He took his hand away when Jun did it himself. Jun pumped him through his underwear, Minghao's moans getting louder.

Minghao pushed him to lay down. He grinded on him, the movement almost exposing his cock out of his boxers. Jun rested his head on the bed and sighed in pleasure. He quickly undid his pants and pushed them down. Minghao could feel him better now, especially how big he was. He bit his lip and whined.

Jun shoved away both of their underwear. Minghao moaned at the skin-to-skin contact. "You look so good like this, you wanna ride me?" Jun asked.

Minghao shook his head. "I wanna be railed."

Jun huffed a laugh. "I like a guy who knows what he wants."

Minghao stopped and took both of their cocks in his hands. He used both to pump them. Jun groaned, his hands on Minghao's thighs. Minghao wished the music was quieter so he could better hear Jun's sounds.

"Mhm, Jun," Minghao started.

"Yes, baby?" Jun replied.

Minghao smiled at the name. "Were you here when we played beer pong? I lost so badly."

"I watched." Jun said, laughing.

Minghao chuckled as he remembered the game. He then closed his eyes and focused on his hands. Jun put his palm on top of them, rubbing their tips. Minghao let out a shaky moan.

"You wanna get fucked yet?" Jun asked.

"Railed." Minghao corrected.

Jun smiled. "My apologies."

Minghao answered by moving to get the lube from his nightstand. He then laid on his stomach, watching Jun get his condom out of the corner of his eye.

Jun slid down Minghao's underwear a bit more as he asked, "Prep?"

"No. Hurry up." Minghao said.

He could feel that Jun still had his clothes on when he kneeled on the outsides of Minghao's legs. Jun spread his cheeks and entered. Jun's sigh got lost under Minghao's moan.

"Tight bitch." Jun breathed.

Minghao smiled. He arched his back and reached to spread a cheek for him. Jun's thrusts picked up speed.

"Well, you are hot as fuck." Minghao said.

"It doesn't work like that. It works the opposite of that."

Minghao slapped his ass and put his arm back down with the other. "Shut up and fuck me."

Jun did. Minghao moaned, his hands gripping his sheets. Jun felt perfect and in the back of his mind he was wanting this to happen again. All thoughts left, though, when Jun leaned on the small of his back for a better angle.

"Holy fuck, harder." Minghao groaned.

Jun did what he was told. He went fast and hard for a minute, then slowed to catch his breath. Minghao whined when he did, wiggling on him.

"Calm down, you'll cum eventually." Jun told him, lightly slapping his ass.

Minghao groaned. Jun reached and pinched his nipple hard. Minghao gasped, his back arching. He did cum eventually, by Jun's cock in his ass and stroking himself. Jun jerked himself off onto Minghao's back.

Not even a second after they both climaxed, a loud knock sounded from Minghao's door.

"Hao, Seungcheol puked in your bathroom! It's all over the floor!"

Minghao groaned and rolled to his side. He didn't bother replying and ignored Jun's laugh.

"You should probably see to that." Jun said, getting off the bed. He stole Minghao's tissues to clean up and started changing.

Minghao sighed. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. "I'll see you around?" he asked.

Jun smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"Okay." Minghao mumbled. Now that he had vomit to clean up he wasn't in as good of a mood.

Jun left the room, only opening the door wide enough to let him through so Minghao wouldn't be seen.

Minghao ignored his responsibilities for a while by laying and reminiscing on his fuck.


	88. Soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Soonyoung turned over in their bed, trying to get comfortable. He pressed close to Jihoon once he realized he was facing the same direction. Jihoon hummed.

They were both in a half-asleep stage, trying to settle down and finally fall. Soonyoung draped his arm over Jihoon's waist and pressed his forehead to the back of his neck. Everything was warm and soft.

"Hoon," Soonyoung mumbled, inching up Jihoon's shirt to feel his tummy.

Jihoon hummed again.

Soonyoung hadn't planned on saying anything. He slid his hand down to Jihoon's thigh and up his shorts to feel his skin. He massaged the fleshy upper part, squeezing but not too hard. Jihoon shifted.

After a moment, he murmured, "You're gonna make me hard."

Soonyoung paused. He then kept going, moving a tiny bit up. Jihoon sighed. "I'm not moving from this position."

Soonyoung grinned. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you." He told him.

Soonyoung massaged until he could feel his clothes tenting up. He gave his cock a light squeeze, earning a sharp inhale. Soonyoung rubbed him through the fabric.

"Mhm, Soonyoung," Jihoon murmured, his voice more awake.

"Mm-hmm?" Soonyoung responded.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung took a moment to think. "Not tonight." He then answered.

"Then how are you gonna get off?" 

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, angel."

Jihoon whined and wiggled his butt closer to Soonyoung's crotch. "I'm worrying about it."

Soonyoung kissed his neck. "After you, baby. After you."

Jihoon whined again. He moved his top leg back to tangle with Soonyoung's. "Keep talking." He asked, his hand rubbing Soonyoung's forearm.

Soonyoung kissed behind his ear. "Does it feel good, baby? My hand on you?"

Jihoon nodded and hummed. Soonyoung went under his shorts. He fondled his balls. "Tell me how you want it." He whispered.

"I want… not too rough, babe. Just… slow." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung ran a finger up and down his length, making Jihoon squirm. "No problem." He said.

Soonyoung inched his underwear down to rub his head. Jihoon whimpered, his grip tightening on Soonyoung's forearm. Soonyoung pushed his hand under the elastic and gave a slow stroke. Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung sighed. "God, you're perfect."

Jihoon squeezed his arm. Soonyoung shifted to kiss the side of his neck and his jaw. "So fucking perfect. You feel so good in my hand."

Jihoon moaned. He rubbed Soonyoung's arm with his thumb. He tilted his head to kiss him, although it was a bit strained due to their positions. He laid his head back down after a moment.

"So pretty." Soonyoung breathed. He couldn't see him, but could feel all the curves and ridges of his cock and knew how beautiful he was.

Jihoon gave a long moan when Soonyoung spread his precum around his head. "We need to go on a date." Soonyoung told him.

"Tomorrow." Jihoon whispered. He curled further in on himself, his butt rubbing into Soonyoung's erection.

Soonyoung nipped at his ear. He squeezed down at his base, making Jihoon shudder. "I love how you feel against me." He told him. Almost every inch of Jihoon was pressed against him.

"Mhm, Soonyoung, make me cum." Jihoon whined.

Soonyoung quickened his pace. He wedged his arm under Jihoon's neck so he could reach his front and play with his nipple. Jihoon moaned when he pinched it. He was cumming in a short while, his body tensing and his noises loud. Soonyoung kept him in his underwear to keep the mess as small as possible. Afterwards, he brought his hand to his mouth to clean himself up.

"Your turn." Jihoon said breathlessly.

"How about I just do this?" Soonyoung asked, holding his hip and grinding into him.

"Okay." Jihoon said. He kept his grasp on his forearm.

Soonyoung fit them together like puzzle pieces, getting as close as possible. He softly bit into Jihoon's shoulder.

"I wanna go out to eat tomorrow." Jihoon said.

"Okay. Let's go to dinner and dress up and be romantic." Soonyoung said, out of breath.

Jihoon chuckled. "Okay."

Soonyoung pushed down his clothes. He guided himself under Jihoon's, his cock resting close to his crack. He moaned and held Jihoon's hip again. Most of the time they dislike Jihoon's high refractory period, but it can be a good thing in times like this.

Jihoon hummed and pressed his cock closer with a hand. Soonyoung moaned and whispered, "Fuck."

"And you can wear that shirt I like." Jihoon said.

"What shirt?" Soonyoung asked, his lips on Jihoon's neck.

"The tight, black, button-up one." Jihoon answered. He went back to holding Soonyoung's arm.

"Only if you wear those pants." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon laughed. "Okay. My ass feel good, baby?"

"Fuck yes." Soonyoung breathed. He thrusted harder, his arm now wrapped around Jihoon's waist.

He came soon enough, spilling onto his skin and dirtying his clothes. Jihoon squeezed his forearm. Soonyoung nuzzled his face into Jihoon's neck as he pulled away. He put himself back in his underwear.

"Don't move, baby." Soonyoung said, patting his chest. He got out of bed.

"Wasn't planning on it." Jihoon murmured, already sounding tired again.

Soonyoung pulled off Jihoon's shorts and underwear. He got a few wet-wipes from their nightstand and cleaned him up, making sure to be thorough. He threw the wipes away and tossed the clothes in the laundry basket. He cleaned himself up and put his clothes in there too.

When Jihoon heard him open the drawer to get new clothes, he said, "It's okay. I'll sleep like this."

Soonyoung grinned and closed the drawer. "Then I am too."

He slipped under the covers, now facing Jihoon and making him scoot back. 

"You stole my spot." Jihoon complained.

Soonyoung pecked his nose. "I wanted to see you."

"I could've rolled over." Jihoon grumbled.

Soonyoung kissed him, short and soft. He slid his hand under Jihoon's shirt as he draped his arm over his waist. Jihoon rested his hand between them, close enough to brush Soonyoung's chest.

"Night, baby doll." Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon hummed. "Night, Soonie."


	89. Andreil

"Nicky, God, just shut up." Neil said.

" _You_ shut up." Nicky said, pushing him.

Neil stumbled into the counter. The bell above the door rang, so Neil didn't have time to retaliate. Instead he straightened up and smiled at the customer.

"Hi, welcome to The Fox Box! We'll be here if you need any help." Neil said. He turned and glared at Nicky.

They had been talking about Nicky's boyfriend, which then turned into his campaign to get Neil a boyfriend. Now Nicky was telling him to go to a party this Friday.

The customer set a notebook on the counter.

"Hi! Just this?" Neil asked. He reached to take the notebook, but his hand faltered when they made eye contact. Not only was he attractive, but his gaze was piercing.

"Yeah." He said.

"No problem." Neil said, a little quieter. He rang him up and gave the price. The man handed him cash, and Neil gave him change back. All while being quiet, even though he usually makes small-talk during this part.

"Thank you. Come again." Neil told him.

The man looked him over with a nod. He left, and Neil was still watching.

"You just met your boyfriend, didn't you?" Nicky said.

\--

Neil, unfortunately, kept thinking about him. His blonde hair, hazel eyes, and sculpted face. Neil was even a bit taller than him, which was hard to come by sometimes. It made him feel good for some reason, even though the other could easily topple him with his muscle mass. But that was hot too.

It was a while until he saw him again. He went back to work, excited to be with his favorite coworker again.

"Neil, you won't believe what happened." Nicky said as soon as he saw him.

"What?" Neil replied.

"Yesterday your boyfriend came in again!"

Neil's heart jumped. "Don't call him that. And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I saw him look up here right as he came in, and he left before buying anything! He obviously wanted to see you."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Nuh-uh. Maybe he just didn't find what he was looking for."

"Sure, whatever. Watch him come in today." Nicky said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up and do something useful."

Nicky grumbled to himself but started restocking the items they keep up at the counter.

But Nicky had the tendency to be right. Not even an hour into Neil's shift, the man walked in. Neil chirped a greeting at him, then turned to Nicky with wide eyes. Nicky silently cheered and fist-bumped the air.

The man came to the counter with a magnet of the exy games this season. "Oh, you like exy?" Neil asked as he scanned the barcode. He then mentally slapped himself, because he knew nothing about exy.

"Not really. Forced to, though."

Neil automatically liked his voice. "What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and looking confused. He was trying to be cute.

"I play." He said, handing Neil money.

Neil's eyes widened. "Really?"

Nicky came up next to him. "That's sweet! I kinda wanna play but I should've started a lot earlier if I want to be anywhere close to your guys' skill."

Neil stepped on Nicky's foot. This wasn't about him. The man barely glanced at Nicky.

"Then you shouldn't need this calendar, should you?" Neil asked.

"It's for a friend." He answered.

Neil gave him his change as Nicky asked, "What position do you play?"

"You can find that out yourself, can't you?" he asked, giving Neil another look before leaving.

The two stood there, frozen in shock. Once Neil could move, he whipped out his phone and searched up Palmetto's exy team. He had to look a bit harder to find pictures, and there was a problem when he found one. There were two of him.

"He has a twin." Nicky said.

"I see that, dipshit. I need to know which one is him." Neil replied.

"Ask him next time. He comes in often enough."

Neil rolled his eyes. He looked further into Andrew and Aaron Minyard. What came up didn't put either of them in the best light, but Neil didn't really care. Dick is dick.

\--

"You left me hanging back there." Neil said, smiling.

"Did I?" Andrew or Aaron responded.

"Mm-hmm. I looked up our exy team only to find you have a twin. So are you a goalkeeper or a backliner?" Neil asked. Thankfully, today's coworker was in the back and couldn't hear them.

"What do I look like to you?"

Neil bit his lip as he grinned. He gave him a once-over, nice and slow because he could. "Not sure. I'm not too into sports."

Neil came back to his eyes. The man's lips quirked up in a smile.

"Goalie." He finally said.

"Andrew, then. Nice to meet you, I'm Neil."

"I already knew your name." Andrew said, gesturing to his nametag.

Neil hummed. He finally took the pencils Andrew was buying and scanned them. "Need anything else, Andrew?"

"No thanks, Neil." Andrew said, giving him the money.

Neil smirked. He gave him his change and said, "Have a good day."

Andrew saluted him as he walked out. Neil had to collect himself when his coworker came back.

\--

The next time Andrew came to the store, he came right to the counter. Neil tried to stay calm.

"Hi, welcome back!" he said.

"Hi. Do you sell condoms here?"

Neil faltered. "We do, actually. In the back corner." He said, pointing.

Andrew nodded and walked away. Neil tapped his fingers on the counter, trying to stay upright. After a few moments, Nicky speed-walked up to him.

"Neil. Did you--"

"Yes." He whispered.

Nicky grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Oh my God!"

"Shut up!" Neil hissed. He then realized something. "Wait. What if this means he has a girlfriend?"

Nicky froze. "Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"What if it's his twin?" Nicky whispered.

"Oh God." Neil muttered. "I'll say his name. Then we'll know."

"Good plan." Nicky said, nodding and looking deadly serious.

They broke apart when Andrew or Aaron came back. Nicky resumed whatever he was doing, leaving Neil alone.

"Just this, Andrew?" Neil asked, scanning the box. He got size medium. Neil was glad he was being honest, not trying to show off.

The other looked at him. "Aaron." He corrected.

Neil instantly felt better. "Oh, sorry. Tell Andrew I said hi, yeah?"

Aaron was still looking at him with a weird expression. He nodded and handed over a card. Neil checked him out and gave him his card and the receipt.

"Have a good day." Neil said as he left.

Not even a second later, Nicky returned. "Who was it?" he rushed.

"Aaron." Neil said, relieved.

"Fuck yes. We need a plan next time he comes."

"What kind of plan?" Neil asked.

"To give him your number, obviously."

\--

Nicky wasn't there when it was time for Neil to enact his plan, which was a bit nerve-wracking. But Neil knew he had to do this.

"Hi, Andrew. A while ago your brother came in and I thought he was you." Neil said with a chuckle. He scanned his water bottle.

"Did you say anything incriminating?"

Neil laughed. "No, but he was buying condoms."

Andrew hummed and handed him the money. As Neil got him change, he got the paper with his number he had planted in the cash register. He hid it between two bills and handed it back.

"Have a good day." Neil said.

As Andrew left, Neil saw him look through his money and find the paper.

\--

**Unknown number**   
_1:32 PM_

  
You could've asked for my number.

That's not as fun.

**Andrew**   
_1:35 PM_

  
I hope you know I'm not coming to the store again. I didn't need half of the shit I got.

So you were coming just for me, then?

  
Wasn't that obvious?

Maybe. Maybe not.

  
Then maybe I should be more conspicuous. Like you.

Not my fault you look the way you do.

  
You don't want both of us, do you?

Oh, no, I'm not greedy. Aaron doesn't seem interested in me anyway.

  
I'd hope so. He has a girlfriend.

When's your next game so I can come watch?

  
I was hoping we'd see each other sooner.

No problem. I'm sure you know when I work by now, so whenever you're free.

  
I'll pick you up after your next shift.

Dress code?

  
Whatever you think you look good in.

Hm. I'll try my best.

  
I'll talk to you later, Neil?

Of course. But don't keep me waiting.

  
Wouldn't dream of it.


	90. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Wonwoo looked down at his boyfriend. Mingyu's head was in his lap, turned towards the TV. Wonwoo traced his jaw with a light finger. He went down his neck and rested his hand on his chest.

Wonwoo rubbed his chest and went back to watching TV. After a few moments, he noticed Mingyu kept shifting. He then realized the path he was rubbing included his nipple. He pretended he didn't notice and kept going.

When Mingyu became more restless, Wonwoo set his hand on his stomach and kept it there. Mingyu made a small sound.

"What?" Wonwoo asked.

"Why'd you stop?" Mingyu asked, turning to look at him.

"Stop what?"

Mingyu pouted and put Wonwoo's hand back on his chest. He made him rub his nipple.

Wonwoo smirked. "Oh, was that getting you excited?"

Mingyu glared at him. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Wonwoo trailed his hand down to his crotch to see if he was hard. He was, but not all the way. Mingyu shifted underneath him. "Just wait a second, the episode's not over yet." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu's jaw dropped. Wonwoo ignored him, facing forward and gently palming his boyfriend. Finally, Mingyu turned away and said, "If there's more than five minutes I'm getting myself off."

Wonwoo chuckled. He wasn't being serious, so when Mingyu was fully hard and patted his tummy to have him get up. Mingyu gasped and hurried to their room. Wonwoo followed, smiling at him.

Mingyu laid in the middle of the bed, propped up on his elbows with his legs spread.

"Eager?" Wonwoo asked, heading to their nightstand. He opened the top drawer and got out a condom and a bottle of lube.

"You made me wait." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo hummed. He set the items on the bed before crawling between Mingyu's legs. He started undoing his jeans.

"Are you being slow for a reason? Or is it just to annoy me?" Mingyu questioned.

Wonwoo smirked. "What's wrong with going slow?"

Mingyu didn't say anything. Wonwoo pulled off his pants and palmed him again. He looked so good, his fat cock resting against his hip in his thin underwear. Wonwoo bit his lip.

"Baby, come on. I want you to finger me. You're so good at it." Mingyu whined.

Wonwoo tugged down his underwear. Mingyu got one leg out and left the fabric on his other ankle. Wonwoo grinned slightly and ran his hands up his thighs. He gave his cock a slow stroke, loving how he felt in his hand. Mingyu stared at him, his eyebrows knitted together in want.

"I wanna try something." Wonwoo said. He gathered his balls in his palm and massaged them.

Mingyu shifted. "What?"

"I'll tell you later. Turn over." Wonwoo said. He got the lube.

Mingyu whined but did what he was told. Wonwoo poured lube right above his crack so it would slide between his cheeks. He wiped it up before it could reach the bed and pushed his finger into his hole. Mingyu sighed in contentment.

Wonwoo stayed just past his first knuckle. He knew it would make Mingyu desperate, and that's what he wanted. He entered a second finger.

"Deeper," Mingyu asked.

"You're fine." Wonwoo told him. He added a third finger, making Mingyu whine.

Wonwoo glanced down to his cock, between his thighs and smushed under his balls. He trailed a finger over it. Mingyu gasped. Wonwoo decided to stop teasing and push his fingers deeper. He searched for his prostate, and when he found it he rubbed tight circles on it.

"Oh, God," Mingyu groaned.

Wonwoo kept a moderate pace. With his other hand, he pushed down his clothes to free his erection. He was keeping a mental timer on how long it would take Mingyu to start begging.

Wonwoo got to a minute and a half.

"Please, faster." Mingyu asked. Wonwoo smirked. "Please, baby, please go faster. I need it."

"You do?"

Mingyu whined. " _Yes_ , baby, I need it. I need you."

Wonwoo hummed. He saw Mingyu's cock was leaking already. "Don't call me that." He murmured.

Mingyu paused. "W-what do you want me to call you?"

"Hmm… how about…" Wonwoo slowly thrusted his fingers, "daddy."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Daddy?" Mingyu eventually asked, turning his head to the side.

"Mm-hmm. Call me daddy while you beg for my cock." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu whined again when Wonwoo took his fingers out and rubbed his rim. He hid his face in the bed. Wonwoo would feel bad about springing this on him, but they both joke about calling him daddy. It makes Mingyu flustered and Wonwoo horny.

"Oh, please, daddy. I need you so bad. I need daddy's cock in me or else I'm gonna die." Mingyu begged.

Wonwoo chuckled. More heat pooled in his stomach. "Good boy." He mumbled.

"Fuck yes." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo sat up and ran his cock between Mingyu's cheeks. Mingyu gasped and reached back to spread his cheeks for him. Wonwoo put his hands on his. He pushed the very tip of himself in, making Mingyu groan. He slid across his hole a few more times before entering a tiny bit more.

"Just fuck me." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo pulled away to undress. He got Mingyu's shirt off, too, then said, "Come here."

Mingyu turned around, his eyes wide and hands already on Wonwoo's thighs. "Yes, daddy?"

Wonwoo smiled. He ran a hand through Mingyu's hair and gave him a quick kiss. Mingyu came back for more, and Wonwoo ended up getting lost in it. They haven't kissed since they started in the living room, and Wonwoo didn't realize how much he missed it. He was letting Mingyu take control, letting him lick into his mouth and bite his lips.

Eventually, Wonwoo broke away. "Touch me." He breathed.

Mingyu wrapped both hands around his cock and pumped quickly.

"Nuh-uh, baby, slower." Wonwoo said, stopping his hands. Mingyu pouted as he moved his hands for him.

Wonwoo poured some lube on himself. He sighed when Mingyu spread it around. He got a little faster, but Wonwoo slowed him again.

"I'm too excited to go this slow. Don't you wanna fuck me?" Mingyu asked with a pout.

Wonwoo breathed a laugh. "Don't you wanna be a good boy?"

Mingyu's eyebrows knitted together and he gave his best puppy-dog eyes. In any other circumstance, Wonwoo wouldn't have been able to say no.

"Daddy, please, I just wanna be fucked." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo kissed his jaw, muffling a low moan. He set his hands on Mingyu's chest and groped his pecs. He loved how big they were, how malleable. Mingyu moaned when he rubbed his nipples with his thumbs.

"Please." Mingyu whispered. "Daddy's going too slow. Baby needs to be fucked, needs to be filled with daddy's cock. I don't want a condom, I want daddy's cum in me and for daddy to plug me to keep it in."

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. He slid his hands down to Mingyu's ass and squeezed harshly. Mingyu sighed and arched his back for him. Wonwoo traced his hole, wet and open from earlier. He couldn't wait much longer himself.

"You sure, baby? No condom?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu hummed and nodded. He squirmed and pushed back on Wonwoo's finger. Wonwoo straightened and pulled Mingyu's hands away from him. Mingyu kept one on, though, and traced a vein along Wonwoo's dick with his thumb. Wonwoo watched as he rubbed the ridge of his head.

"On your back." Wonwoo breathed.

Mingyu gave his neck a few kisses before moving. Wonwoo tapped his shoulders once he was in position, and Mingyu set his legs on them. Wonwoo teased his cock over his hole.

"I'm serious, daddy, just fuck me already."

Wonwoo looked up at him with a smirk. "You say that like I'm going to do what you say, yet you're the one calling me daddy."

Mingyu scowled. "I just want your cum in me."

Wonwoo bit his lip. He was taking his time because he wanted to, not to punish his boyfriend. He wanted to appreciate him and his body. Mingyu has always been quick to beg, though, so Wonwoo wasn't offended or upset about being rushed.

"You'll get it, baby, don't worry." Wonwoo told him. He squeezed his thigh, then trailed up to his chest to grope his pecs again. He slapped one, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make Mingyu gasp.

Finally, Wonwoo poured on more lube and pushed in. He sighed in relief while Mingyu moaned. He paused once he bottomed out to let Mingyu adjust. When Mingyu wiggled on him, Wonwoo started thrusting.

"Mhm, fuck." Mingyu moaned. He closed his eyes and relaxed his arms beside him.

Wonwoo put his hands above his head so he could better see his arms. Mingyu didn't argue, only smiling a bit. Wonwoo's thrusts were short and gentle. Without the condom, he could feel every detail of Mingyu's walls.

"Faster, please." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's pecs once more before tweaking his nipples. Mingyu arched his back and moaned. Wonwoo pulled out almost all the way, then pinched his nipples as he pushed back in. Mingyu breathed out a "fuck."

Wonwoo thrusted harder. He trailed up to Mingyu's thighs and rubbed the outsides. "Feels so good, baby." Wonwoo said.

"Fuck yes, daddy." Mingyu groaned. "Love you so much."

Wonwoo groaned. He kissed the inside of his knee and said, "Love you more."

Mingyu giggled happily. His jaw dropped when Wonwoo thrusted particularly hard. Wonwoo went at a pace Mingyu has been begging for for a few minutes, then slowed to catch his breath. Mingyu was moaning and whimpering beneath him.

"Daddy, please touch me. Make me cum." Mingyu asked.

"Wait." Wonwoo told him, thrusting fast again. He wanted them to cum together, so he ignored him for a short while.

Once Wonwoo started stroking him, they climaxed within a few seconds of each other. Mingyu whined when he pulled out. Wonwoo hobbled over to their nightstand to get a plug. He lifted Mingyu's leg to pop it in.

"Thank you." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo laid next to him and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Thank you."

Mingyu hummed. Wonwoo started massaging his thigh, knowing they probably hurt. Mingyu patted his forearm.

"Shower." Mingyu said quietly.

"How long are you gonna keep the plug in?" Wonwoo asked.

"I'll take it out soon."

Wonwoo kissed his shoulder. "You should let me take some pictures of you."

Mingyu tilted his head into Wonwoo's. "Okay, daddy." He whispered.

Wonwoo smirked. He realized his phone was back in the living room, but Mingyu's was in his pants. He got it and instructed Mingyu to hold his legs out of the way. Wonwoo captured the pink butt plug, his soft cock, and the cum on his stomach.

"Pretty." He murmured.

"Let me clean up." Mingyu said, rolling his eyes and setting his legs down.

Wonwoo kissed him before he could leave the bed.


	91. Yoonjinkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Yoongi walked in on Jin and Jeongguk wrestling in the living room. He had nothing better to do, so he stopped to watch. He quirked an eyebrow when Jeongguk pinned Jin down by straddling him.

"Get off of me, you heathen." Jin said.

"You know, you look good like this." Jeongguk said. Yoongi smirked as Jeongguk rolled his hips ever so slightly.

"You say that like you're not a whiny little sub."

Yoongi suppressed a laugh. Jeongguk heard and whipped his head to him. "You're just gonna stand there and let him call me that?" he asked.

Yoongi stepped around the couch. He took Jin's hand to help him up, earning no protests from Jeongguk, and said, "He's not wrong."

Jeongguk scoffed. He sat on the couch and stole Jin from Yoongi, pulling him down next to him. "I can be dominant. Just not with you two."

Yoongi sat on the other side of Jin. "With who, then?"

" _Well_ , Taehyung, Jimin… Namjoon sometimes." Jeongguk said, counting on his fingers.

Yoongi rubbed Jin's thigh. "Mhmm. But you have to admit, you do like being sub better."

Jeongguk grumbled and scooted closer. "Maybe." He muttered, running a hand up Jin's chest.

"Who can get _you_ to submit, Jinnie?" Yoongi asked, his breath on his jaw.

"Namjoon, sometimes." Jin said quietly.

Yoongi hummed. He pulled on Jin's pants and underwear, and he lifted his hips to let him. Yoongi pushed them to his ankles and rubbed his thigh again.

"Fuck." Jeongguk whispered. Jin wasn't hard yet, but they didn't care. He was pretty enough when he wasn't.

Jeongguk took him in his hand, squeezing slightly. "Mouth, Jinnie?" he asked with pleading eyes and a finger on his lips.

Jin nodded. Jeongguk hurried to the floor and kneeled between his legs. He slid his cock into his mouth and closed his eyes. Yoongi watched him lean his head on Jin's thigh, smiling a bit.

"You're so whipped for him." Yoongi said.

"And you're not?" Jin replied. Yoongi knows they both have a thing for cockwarming, and sometimes feels jealous even though he's not that into it.

Yoongi pet Jeongguk's hair. He then pushed up Jin's shirt and set his lips on his nipple. He sucked and licked, drawing out small whines. He went to his neck to make hickeys. The three of them haven't been together in a while, so Yoongi wanted to take it slow.

They were quiet, aside from Jin's noises. By the time Yoongi had made three marks, Jin got Jeongguk off of him because he was getting sensitive. He needed something else.

Yoongi slipped to the floor next to Jeongguk. He cupped his face and looked at him. His wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and wet lips. Yoongi kissed him hard. After he made Jeongguk moan, he switched to Jin's cockhead. He pulled Jeongguk closer and had him do the same.

"Shit," Jin breathed.

Yoongi licked across his tip and into Jeongguk's mouth. Jeongguk reacted with a moan and a grab at Yoongi's shirt. Yoongi tried not to smile at how responsive he was. He went back to his side of Jin's dick and stretched his tongue underneath to reach Jeongguk's lower lip. When he moved up Jin's shaft, Jeongguk followed and brought his head up to kiss above Jin's cock.

Yoongi pulled apart with a gasp. He kissed Jin's cock like it was his job, going up to meet his groin then down to his balls. Jeongguk held his dick out of the way and joined Yoongi.

"You two are the worst." Jin whispered.

Jeongguk popped his head up to ask, "Why?"

"You just--" Jin tried. "Both of you do overwhelming shit like this. It's worse when you're together."

Yoongi smirked. He touched Jeongguk's chin to kiss him. "Hear that, baby? He's about to cum."

"I'm not."

The two licked the underside of his shaft, frequently meeting in sloppy kisses. They were so messy their drool was dripping to the floor. Yoongi opened his eyes to see how Jin was feeling. He had his eyes screwed closed, his eyebrows furrowed together, and his mouth open as he moaned. He was more beautiful than usual.

"Let's give him a break, Ggukie." Yoongi said. He pulled Jeongguk away to kiss him.

After a few seconds, Jin said, "Nuh-uh. Hands."

They both smiled, their teeth knocking against each other. But they started stroking him as requested. Jeongguk was one of the best kissers out of the seven of them, and Yoongi wondered who he learned from.

Jeongguk bit Yoongi's lip and smiled. Yoongi bit him back, harder, only to receive a whine. "Who got you into biting? Taehyung?" Yoongi asked.

"I've been into biting." Jeongguk told him.

"Since when?"

Jeongguk glared at him before dipping down to sink his teeth into his neck. Yoongi flinched, smashing Jeongguk's face between his head and shoulder.

"God, I wouldn't have done it if I knew you weren't into it…" Jeongguk said as he pulled away, rubbing his cheek.

"Can you two stop wasting time?"

Yoongi shoved Jeongguk onto Jin's cock. He took him happily and seemed to forget about what just happened. Yoongi pushed away Jin's leg for more room. He sucked on his thigh, looking up at him.

Jin pet Yoongi's hair. "You two are so good." He whispered.

Yoongi smiled. His embarrassment washed away when he saw the endearment in Jin's eyes. He took Jin's hand from his hair and held it. Yoongi then moved closer to his cock, kissing between his thigh and his base.

Jin groaned quietly. Yoongi sat back to catch his breath and saw Jeongguk giving it his all. Yoongi grabbed his hair and yanked him back, earning a surprised noise from the younger. He stared at his wet, swollen lips before crashing into them.

"Mhm, fuck." Jeongguk mumbled. He stroked Jin's cock quickly.

"Messy." Yoongi chided, licking up the drool from Jeongguk's neck and chin.

Jeongguk whined in response. He followed when Yoongi went back to Jin's dick. Yoongi fondled his balls as Jeongguk pumped him.

"I'm close." Jin whispered.

Yoongi pushed Jeongguk away to deepthroat Jin because he hasn't gotten to yet. He nuzzled into the hair above his base, his eyes closed and throat full.

"Not fair, I want his cum too." Jeongguk said, pouting.

Yoongi tried not to smile. He got off of him with a pop and planted a kiss on Jeongguk's lips. "Don't worry, baby. You can get mine, too, okay?"

Jeongguk's eyes lit up. Yoongi chuckled and went back to Jin's cock. With both of their mouths and two hands on him, Jin came onto their faces. They fought a bit over space, but Jin made sure to guide his load onto both of them. They shared it in a kiss and licked up anything that was left.

"Come here." Jin breathed, patting the spots on either side of him.

Yoongi and Jeongguk got on the couch next to him. Jeongguk was already undoing his jeans. Yoongi was in sweatpants, so he didn't feel as uncomfortable.

"Jerk each other off." Jin told them. He pulled Jeongguk's shirt off over his head.

Yoongi pushed his pants and underwear past his knees. He helped Jeongguk do the same, then they were kneeling on either side of Jin's legs. Yoongi reached for Jeongguk's cock, but was interrupted by Jin taking his shirt off. When he finally could, he held Jeongguk's dick and stroked him. Jeongguk did the same to him.

"My prettiest boys helping each other, hm?" Jin said, rubbing their backs.

Yoongi grinned. Jeongguk and him have maintained eye contact since they put their hands on each other, and they finally closed the space between them for another passionate kiss. Yoongi could taste the bitterness of Jin's cum, but didn't know if it was from Jeongguk or his own mouth.

"That's it, sweethearts, you're so good." Jin said quietly.

Jeongguk moaned into Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi smirked and bit his bottom lip. Jeongguk whined, his hand faltering on Yoongi's dick. Yoongi stopped his movements until Jeongguk got faster.

"I'm gonna cum so fast." Jeongguk whispered.

Yoongi chuckled. He felt his own climax building up, though, and set his head on Jeongguk's shoulder to focus on the pleasure. Jeongguk's cock was lubed with his precum, making Yoongi's strokes easier and faster. Yoongi kissed his neck when he had the breath.

In a few moments, Jeongguk's load was spurting over his hand and down his wrist. Jeongguk's hand stopped as his orgasm coursed through him, but Yoongi didn't mind. He watched his face and listened to his moans.

After he calmed down, Jeongguk focused on Yoongi. He made him cum with fast strokes and a firm grip. Jeongguk bent down to lick him clean, earning sensitive gasps from the older.

They kissed once Yoongi had settled down. Jin pulled him away to get a kiss of his own, then did the same to Jeongguk. The two pushed him back and attacked his lips and jaw. They all had multiple hickeys in a short while.

"Thank you." Jeongguk breathed.

"No problem." Jin said. After a beat of silence, he said, "Yoongi?"

Yoongi sat back and glared at him. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Jin smiled and pecked his lips. "And thank you both. Let's get cleaned up."

They shared a shower filled with kisses and compliments.


	92. Jinkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jin sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I'm not going to say this again, Jeongguk. Leave me alone."

Jeongguk whined and nuzzled into Jin's shoulder. "But I want _attention_."

"And I said I'll give it to you when I'm done. I'm not done yet, am I?" Jin asked. His schoolwork would've taken half an hour, but now it was taking twice as long with Jeongguk distracting him every minute.

Jeongguk whined again. "You're so _boring_. It can wait, can't it? What can't wait is me."

"You can wait, actually, because I scheduled time to finish this and I'm an adult so I do what I say I'll do." Jin told him.

Jeongguk huffed. He pulled his chair closer to Jin's, then laid on it and set his head on Jin's thigh. A hand was rubbing his knee.

Jin sighed yet again. If he stays like this, he'll be able to finish his work. Jeongguk just can't talk.

" _Jinnie_."

Jin dropped his pencil and rubbed his eyes. He felt Jeongguk tense.

"Jeongguk. Go to the living room."

Jeongguk sat up carefully. He touched Jin's shoulder and said again, "Jinnie…"

Jin turned to look at him. He was too tired to be angry, but Jeongguk could see how fed-up he was. Jeongguk traipsed over to the couch, taking his time and looking back at Jin frequently.

After taking a few deep breaths, Jin joined him in the living room. He sat on the couch and patted his leg.

Jeongguk rushed to sit in his lap.

"No, Jeongguk, be smart." Jin said, urging him to lay over his legs.

Jeongguk moved. Jin could see his puppy-dog eyes out of the corner of his eye, but refrained from looking at them. He rubbed Jeongguk's pajama-clad ass and pondered how harsh he should be.

"Jinnie, I'm sorry. I'll let you go back to your work. I won't bother you anymore." Jeongguk said quietly. He had a strong grip on Jin's ankle.

"It's too late. Count out loud." Jin said before spanking him.

Jeongguk let out a small yelp. "One," he whispered.

Jin went to the other cheek. He was harder this time. Jeongguk whimpered and kept counting.

"Tell me why I'm punishing you." Jin demanded.

"B-because I-- _ah_!" Jeongguk cut himself off with another yelp. "Three. I-I didn't do what you said."

"Mm-hmm. And what did I say?" Jin asked. He squeezed his cheek before slapping it.

"F-four. You--you said to leave you alone." Jeongguk said with a sniffle.

"Right. Now tell me why you're not wearing underwear."

Jeongguk tensed, then tensed more when another spank landed. Jin had noticed the lack of another layer the moment he put his hand on him.

"Because I, um, I wanted to… to do something. Five."

"Do what?"

"To-- _mfph_ … six. I wanted to ge-get you in the mood and--and blow you. Maybe other things." Jeongguk answered.

"What other things?"

"Uh-- _seven_!" Jeongguk cried out. He took a bit longer to regain himself. "Wanted you to fuck me, hyung! Wanted your cock in my mouth and my ass. Want it so badly."

Jin hummed. "You did, huh? And you thought distracting me was going to get me in the mood?"

Jeongguk was crying by now. "E-eight."

Jin pulled down Jeongguk's pants. Jeongguk's breath hitched, then he screamed when Jin spanked him again. Jin gave him the last one, listening to Jeongguk sob out his numbers.

Jin pulled his pants back up and moved him to sit on the couch. "Stay. You're going to have the laundry done by the time I'm finished, okay?"

Jeongguk nodded with tears streaming down his face. Jin returned to the kitchen and continued his work. He heard Jeongguk get up a few minutes later.

Jin ended up finishing earlier than expected. He knew Jeongguk wasn't, though, so he stayed at the table for a while. He went back to the living room once he heard Jeongguk sit on the couch.

Jin stood in front of him. Jeongguk was wrapped in a blanket, his hair messy and his eyes red.

"Come on, I'll give you your attention now." Jin said, laying on the couch with his head on the armrest.

Jeongguk took a second to crawl over to him. He wedged himself between him and the back of the couch, his head on his chest. Jin pet his hair.

"You realize what you were doing was bad, right?" Jin asked. Jeongguk hummed a yes. "Okay. I don't want anything like that happening again. Thank you for doing the laundry."

Jeongguk mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer. Jin kissed the top of his head. "You look cute in your pajamas." He said. They were Hello Kitty patterned.

"Thank you." Jeongguk said quietly.

Jin took his chin to have him look up. "You okay? You wanna talk about it?"

Jeongguk looked at him, his eyes wide. Jin brushed his thumb over Jeongguk's lips. Jeongguk held his hand and took his thumb in his mouth.

"I'm okay, hyung." Jeongguk murmured.

Jin kissed his forehead. He settled down, turning to the TV that was on. Jeongguk did too and started sucking on his thumb.

Later in the day, they were on the couch again and watching a movie. Jeongguk was restless, so Jin ended up pulling him into his lap. Jeongguk's eyes widened comically.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you bored again?" Jin asked, his hands on his thighs.

"Um, no…" Jeongguk told him.

He was still covered by the blanket, but Jin wanted to see him. Jin pushed it off his shoulders and rubbed them afterwards. Jeongguk was silent and looking down.

In confusion, Jin glanced over him to see if he was somehow hurt in any way. He finally saw the bulge in his pants. Things clicked into place; how Jeongguk had gotten the blanket after his spanking even though it wasn't cold inside.

"You've been hard all day, haven't you?" he asked. Jeongguk nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jeongguk glanced up. "I didn't know if you were still mad or not." He mumbled.

Jin smiled sadly. He had a point. "I'm sorry, angel." He said and kissed him.

"No, it's okay, don't worry, hyung." Jeongguk said, kissing him again.

Jin cupped his face. He slid his hands down Jeongguk's chest to his thighs. "Let me see, baby bun." He murmured.

Jeongguk broke away and looked down. He hesitantly pulled away the waistband of his pants, putting it under his balls. He wasn't fully hard yet.

"You're so beautiful." Jin whispered, trailing a finger up his cock.

"Yours, too? Please?" Jeongguk asked, his hand on the waistband of Jin's jeans.

Jin grinned. "Just wait, sweetheart." He said. He took Jeongguk's cock in his hand and started stroking.

Jeongguk let out a shaky sigh. He felt perfect in Jin's hand, warm and thick. Jin watched his head disappear and reappear under his foreskin as he pumped. Jeongguk fiddled with his hands, then set one on Jin's forearm. He rubbed him with his thumb.

"Thank you." Jeongguk whispered.

"Of course." Jin said. Heat rushed to his groin as Jeongguk chubbed up in his grasp. "Mhm, so gorgeous, baby."

Jin slid his hand up his stomach to feel his abs. They made eye contact as Jeongguk bundled up his shirt to hold out of the way. Jin smiled and kissed his chest. He went back to stroking him.

"Keep your shirt up like that, you look good like this." Jin said.

Jeongguk nodded. "Yes, hyung."

Jin kept his movements slow. Jeongguk's cock was as pretty as the rest of him and Jin liked looking at it. Now that he was fully hard, Jin used his other hand to fondle his balls. Jeongguk sighed, his head tilting back and his eyes closing.

"Talk to me." Jin requested.

"Feels good." Jeongguk whispered. "Your hands are so pretty… look so pretty around me."

Jin smiled. "You look pretty in my hands."

Jeongguk whined. "Can I… can I touch my nipples, please?"

Jin looked up, seeing him biting his lip. "Go ahead, baby doll." He said.

Jeongguk smiled slightly. He crossed his chest to tweak a nipple, his legs quivering with the new sensation. Jin dipped down to spit on his dick for lube. Jeongguk moaned quietly.

Jin twisted his hand as he stroked him. He paused to lean closer and admire, his thumb on his head. He traced the ridges of it and rubbed the slit. Jeongguk let out a broken moan when Jin dipped down to lick his tip.

Jin sat back and continued pumping. "Keep talking." He said.

"Are you gonna… um, fuck me?" Jeongguk asked.

Jin thought for a moment. He was getting hard, too, but liked what they were doing right now. "Maybe."

Jeongguk whimpered. He switched to his other nipple, pinching and pulling at it. "Can you touch my ass, please? It feels good." He said quietly.

Jin moved the hand on his balls to snake around to his ass. He squeezed and massaged a cheek. "Doesn't hurt?" He asked.

"A little." Jeongguk confessed.

Jin knew he liked pain, so didn't feel bad about touching him there again. He rubbed between his cheeks and could feel his hole through the thin fabric. Jeongguk whined as he did.

"Uh, hyung--faster, please." Jeongguk begged.

Jin pumped faster. Jeongguk took his hand away from his chest to guide Jin's on his ass, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure.

"Yes, yes…" Jeongguk moaned. "Oh, fuck yes."

Jin smirked. "Close?"

Jeongguk nodded. Jin circled a finger around his hole and pumped even faster. Jeongguk squirmed as his climax built up, then froze when it crashed into him. His cum fell into Jin's hand, his moan turning silent and his grip tight on his shirt.

Jeongguk whined once he was finished. Jin slowly took his hands away. He patted his thigh with his clean hand and said, "Get to the bedroom. I'm not done with you yet."

Jeongguk grinned. He carefully got off of Jin's lap and made his way to the bedroom. Jin gave him a few moments to further settle down before he followed him.


	93. Seoksoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"I wanna go all the way." Seokmin whispered.

Joshua stopped and looked at him. Seokmin's hand was on his hip, his fingers rubbing back and forth. "You sure?" Joshua asked, glancing at the hickeys he's made.

Seokmin nodded. "I'm ready."

Joshua smiled. He kissed him again and pulled him closer by his shirt. "Only if you're sure." He told him.

"I'm sure." Seokmin said.

Joshua ran a hand over his chest, moaning into the kiss. "Bedroom." He breathed.

Seokmin led them to his room and they sat on the bed. Joshua straddled him and started to grind to get them both hard.

"So, like… who's gonna be on bottom?" Seokmin asked. His hands were on Joshua's waist, under his shirt.

Joshua took it off for him. "Me, obviously."

Seokmin laughed. "It's not obvious."

Joshua pulled off Seokmin's shirt too. He leaned down and kissed his collar bone. "It isn't?"

"You always take control." Seokmin said, his hands going up Joshua's back.

They've done some things together, but nothing penetrative. "Well, I don't like being top. And it'll be easier for you." Joshua responded.

Seokmin's hand went to the back of Joshua's neck. Joshua kissed down his chest, going to one of his nipples. Seokmin let out a shaky breath when he got to it. He started undoing Joshua's jeans. Joshua pulled them down, then did the same to Seokmin's.

They both moaned when the thick fabric was removed. Joshua ran a hand down to his stomach and asked, "You hard for me yet?"

Seokmin smiled a bit. "Are you?"

"Why don't you find out?"

He slowly pulled away Joshua's underwear. Joshua stopped grinding to let him see how he was fully hard now. Seokmin wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a slow stroke.

"And you, baby?" Joshua asked, inching down Seokmin's boxers.

Seokmin nodded, his eyes glued on Joshua's dick. Joshua pumped him once his underwear was down. "I can't wait to have you in me." He whispered. He's always thought his boyfriend's cock was the prettiest.

Seokmin glanced up at him. "I, um… I don't have a condom."

Joshua paused. He didn't have any either. Even if he did, it wouldn't fit Seokmin. "Well… we've been exclusive for a while, right? So we shouldn't have to worry."

Seokmin hummed. "Are you sure?"

Joshua looked down as he ran his thumb over Seokmin's tip. Both of them would probably feel better if they had one, but they also didn't want to stop now. "Pretty sure. Besides, we've had our dicks in each other's mouths, and nothing has happened yet, right?"

Seokmin chuckled. "That reminds me--come here."

Joshua bit his lip as he smiled and crawled up to Seokmin's face. He took his pants and underwear all the way off before sliding his cock into Seokmin's awaiting mouth. Joshua sighed in relief. Seokmin set his hands on his hips and moved him at a pace he was comfortable with. Joshua put his hands on the bed to lean on, moaning.

Seokmin moved to his balls. Joshua tangled his fingers in Seokmin's hair. When Seokmin licked at his taint, Joshua almost told him to eat him out, then remembered something.

Joshua sat back on Seokmin's stomach and said, "Wait, fuck."

"What's wrong?"

Joshua sighed and curled down to rest their foreheads together. "We have to wait. I haven't cleaned myself."

Seokmin paused. "Do you need to?"

"Yeah. Especially since we don't have a condom and since I've shit today." Joshua said, sitting back up.

Seokmin laughed awkwardly. "So… we're not having sex right now?"

"Don't think so. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I can wait." Seokmin said, setting his hands on Joshua's thighs.

Joshua smiled. He kissed him, scooting down so he was on his hips. "Still hard?" he asked.

Seokmin nodded. Joshua took both of their cocks in his hands and pumped them. They moaned in unison. Seokmin propped himself on his elbows to watch, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

Joshua got them off with a couple of minutes of stroking. Their cum dirtied both of their stomachs and they kissed through their orgasms.

The next day ended up being when they were both ready. Seokmin had bought condoms and Joshua cleaned himself near the evening. The mood was quick to come back once they figured out it was happening this time.

Their foreplay consisted of a few minutes of handjobs and kissing to get each other hard. When they were, Joshua spread himself for Seokmin so he could be stretched. Seokmin was hesitant to start.

"Come on, I need you so bad." Joshua said, grabbing Seokmin's hand and almost pushing his finger in himself.

Seokmin gently took his hand away before entering his index finger. Joshua whined, needing more.

"This good?" Seokmin asked, thrusting his finger.

"Yes, baby, add another." Joshua told him. He was on his back and holding his legs out of the way.

Seokmin did what he was told. Joshua guided him with his words to find his prostate. A low moan rumbled out of him when he found it. He saw Seokmin smile out of the corner of his eye.

"And, yeah, rub--thrust--" Joshua instructed. Seokmin did what he was told, earning a loud moan. "Oh, fuck yes, baby."

"Isn't this so I can stretch you?"

Joshua groaned. "Then add another."

Seokmin entered a third finger. Joshua whined as he rubbed his g-spot again. "I'm ready, Seok, please fuck me." He breathed out.

"You sure?" Seokmin asked. He scissored his fingers to further stretch him.

"Fuck yes, baby, fuck me already." Joshua told him.

Seokmin chuckled. He took out his fingers and got the condom. Joshua moved to his hands and knees as he did.

"No, baby, I wanna see your face." Seokmin said.

Joshua thought for a moment. He then flipped to his back and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Like this, then. Easier access." He said, lifting his legs again.

Seokmin smirked. He got off the bed to stand between his legs. "Ready?"

Joshua nodded, situating Seokmin's hands on his thighs. He put his ankles on his shoulders. Seokmin bit his lip as he pushed in.

"Oh, God, feels so good." Joshua moaned. Seokmin wasn't even halfway in yet, but he was a bit of a whore.

Seokmin paused once he was all the way in. "Good?"

"Mm-hmm, perfect. You're so good." Joshua told him.

He could tell Seokmin smiled even though his eyes were closed. Seokmin started thrusting, earning moans from both of them. Joshua arched his back when he got faster.

Joshua opened his eyes and set his hand on Seokmin's stomach. He felt his muscles clench as he moved.

"You're so hot." He said. "Tell me you know you're hot."

Seokmin chuckled. He took Joshua's hand and held it, pressing it into the bed to lean on. "I know I'm hot." He said.

Joshua could hear his hesitance, but was glad he said it at all. The next thrust hit his prostate dead on, making his back arch and a moan rip through him. Seokmin stayed there for a short while, but inevitably moved and was now just brushing it.

Joshua pulled him down for a kiss. He forgot his legs were on his shoulders, making him stretch. He quickly moved them to the crooks of his elbows and deepened the kiss. Seokmin sucked along his jaw and under his ear.

"God, you're so good." Joshua breathed. "Tell me you know how good you can fuck me."

"Baby," Seokmin started, his teeth on his skin as he smiled.

"Tell me. Tell me you're gonna make your boyfriend have the best orgasm of his life."

Seokmin shook his head and sat back up. He bit his lip as he grinned, looking at Joshua for a moment. "I'm gonna make my boyfriend have the best orgasm of his life." He eventually said.

Joshua smiled wide. He moved his legs to wrap around Seokmin's waist to keep him close. "And I'm gonna make _my_ boyfriend have the best orgasm of _his_ life." He said.

Seokmin laughed. He dipped down to kiss him again. Joshua hugged him to make him stay, their kisses messy and clumsy. They came within a couple of moments of each other.

Joshua cuddled up to Seokmin when he laid down next to him. They were both sweaty and out of breath. Joshua stared at the cum-filled condom, making him smile.

"You were so good." Joshua whispered.

Seokmin pecked his forehead. "So were you."

"Let's shower, baby. And maybe we can fuck again." Joshua said.

Seokmin laughed. "I don't know if I can stand."

"Hmm. Then how about no shower, and I just ride you?" Joshua said, trailing a finger down his chest.

Seokmin kissed him. "Not a bad idea." He said against his lips.


	94. Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire!hoseok

Hoseok sank his fangs into her, receiving a small yelp. His eyes rolled back in his head as he drank in the bitter fluid.

The woman grabbed onto his thigh. Hoseok scooted closer, moving his hand from her neck to her arm. She whimpered.

"Oh, fuck." The woman whispered when Hoseok had drunk his fill and moved away.

Hoseok smiled. He licked up the blood dripping from her neck and got a rag from the table in front of them. He held it on the marks he made and said, "Keep pressure."

The woman took the rag from him. Hoseok looked her over, seeing her fingers restlessly playing with the hem of her skirt. He smirked to himself. Moans carried through the rest of the club, but Hoseok's customer was never that vocal.

"Thanks, doll." He said and squeezed her thigh. He got up, only to be stopped by a "wait" from the woman.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and her bottom lip between her teeth. Hoseok dipped down to kiss her forehead before turning away.

He bought two bags of O+, put them in his backpack, and left. On the way back home, he couldn't help smiling to himself. He felt full and light at the same time, like he was high but still coherent.

The club's noise and light faded away behind him. It was named ER, but was themed with white instead of red so anybody in need of an actual ER wouldn't get confused. Vampires and humans both pay to get in. It helps those who need food get it and satiates others' fantasies.

Hoseok's ears quirked when he heard a noise. He didn't dismiss it due to how it sounded like a cry. He followed it, and soon heard quiet thuds along with more whimpers. He was more curious than concerned, but kept going.

He peeked around the corner when he came to the source of the sounds. He found three men beating up another man. Hoseok sprang into action, grabbing the closest attacker by his jacket and throwing him back. The two others were surprised for a second, then focused on him.

Hoseok dropped one with a punch. He kicked the other in his chest and turned to the one on the ground. There was groaning and shuffling noises behind him but he tuned them out.

"Can you open your eyes?" Hoseok asked, glancing him over to assess his injuries. There was a small pool of blood under his head, but the rest seemed to be bruises. He was glad he'd just eaten.

The man peeked out at him for a second before squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. "They didn't like my shirt." He whispered.

Hoseok looked at it, now dirty and bloody. It had the word "pride" in rainbow letters. His heart sank. He sighed and picked the man up, making sure to be gentle and keep his head up. He made him wrap his arms and legs around him and rest his head on his shoulder.

The man groaned. When he stood, Hoseok noticed he was lighter than most. He then returned to his mission of walking home. He kept thinking about what help this man would need, if Hoseok was skilled enough to do it, and if the man's friends or family were looking for him. 

Once home, he laid him down on the kitchen floor. Hoseok quickly got a towel, folded it up, and put it under his head where the bleeding was. He then wondered if he should undress him or not.

"What's your name?" Hoseok asked. He stood and turned on the light above the sink, then kneeled again.

"Yoongi." He said, his voice rough.

"Okay, Yoongi, do you need me to call anyone for you?" Hoseok asked. He stood again to get his first-aid kit. He heard a small "no" as he opened his refrigerator to put his blood bags in. Yoongi has had his eyes closed this whole time, so he wasn't worried about him seeing.

Hoseok kneeled and slowly pushed up Yoongi's shirt. There were multiple bruises, some already dark and some just forming. "Tell me if anything feels broken." He said, pressing gently on his ribs.

"I've never broken anything." Yoongi told him.

"You'll know if it is." Hoseok said. Yoongi winced and whined at some parts of his ribs, but didn't cry out or flinch. Hoseok figured that was a good sign.

He rolled his shirt back down and asked, "Legs?"

"I think… I think they're fine."

"Feet?"

Yoongi chuckled. "You're thorough."

Hoseok took both his hands to inspect them. It didn't look like he fought back. He set them down and pressed on his collar bones, but got no reaction.

"Are you a doctor?" Yoongi asked.

"No." Hoseok said. He ran his hands through Yoongi's hair and came back clean. He lifted his head to check the towel, and there was a lot less blood than earlier.

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?"

Hoseok paused. "I don't know. That'd cost a lot of money when you're probably fine."

"Probably." Yoongi said, smiling a bit.

Hoseok looked at him. Now that there was light and he wasn't checking his injuries, he realized he was cute. He was also queer, but Hoseok figured it would be a bad idea to flirt with him right now.

"I'll get you some medicine. Can you sit up?" Hoseok asked. He went to one of his cabinets and got aspirin, then filled a glass with water.

Yoongi slowly sat up and leaned against some cabinets, keeping the towel with him. Hoseok gave him the glass and the pills. He stayed close in case Yoongi couldn't hold the glass. Yoongi set it next to him when he was finished.

"Thanks." He said, looking at him.

Hoseok nodded. "No problem." He said. He brushed a finger near the bruise around his eye.

"I can go now." Yoongi said quietly.

Hoseok shook his head. "No, I don't want you walking like this."

Yoongi looked away. "I can get a taxi or something." He mumbled.

Hoseok looked over to his arm. He had a short-sleeved shirt on, and how he was holding the towel to his head let Hoseok see the tattoo on the inside of his bicep. It was a small rainbow.

He got up and got a washcloth. As he wet it in the sink, he said, "I'm not straight either, you know."

The silence after was awkward, but Hoseok tried not to regret his words. Hopefully they'll make Yoongi feel safer.

Hoseok kneeled once more and dabbed at the blood at the corner of his mouth. Yoongi's eyes were wide. "That's good to hear." He whispered.

Hoseok chuckled. "You can stay here tonight."

"Okay." Yoongi whispered.

Hoseok moved him forward to check the towel. "I think you'll be fine by morning, but let's cover your pillow to keep things clean."

"Okay." Yoongi said again.

Hoseok got up. He got pillows and blankets from his room and situated them on the couch in the living room. He also got a pair of pajamas and set them on top. Yoongi was up now, watching him in the doorway. Hoseok put another towel on his pillow.

"Thank you." Yoongi said.

"No problem. Help yourself to the bathroom and the kitchen, though I don't have much. If you wake up before me don't leave before I check you, okay?" Hoseok told him.

Yoongi nodded. Hoseok took his dirty towel and put it in the laundry room, along with the washcloth. He did his nightly routine in the bathroom before going to his room. He heard the bathroom door shut a few moments later.

Hoseok changed and laid in bed. It took awhile for him to fall asleep, his thoughts filled with the stranger on his couch.

In the morning, Hoseok was up before Yoongi. He wasn't hungry, but the scent of Yoongi's blood was still in his kitchen and he wanted to stop anything before it started. He took a few sips from one of the bags in his fridge.

"I thought vampires were supposed to become feral at the slightest hint of blood."

Hoseok froze. He put the bag back and slowly closed the door.

"Why didn't you drain me dry when you found me all bloody?" Yoongi continued.

Hoseok turned around. Yoongi was just as he looked a few minutes ago, curled up and his arms under his head. Of course, now his eyes were open. Hoseok didn't know what to say, so he just stared.

"You said I was welcome to the kitchen so I went to look for food and saw those bags." Yoongi said, sitting up (albeit with a struggle).

"And you didn't leave right away?" Hoseok asked.

Yoongi shrugged. "I know some stuff about you. How you're not usually violent. And, I mean, if you all were complete monsters then we wouldn't even know about you."

Hoseok chuckled. He went to sit in the chair next to the couch. "I didn't 'drain you dry' last night because I'd already fed before I saw you."

"Uh… who?"

He laughed. "No one unwilling. You know the club, ER? Humans with blood kinks or whatever come so vampires can feed on them. It's a win-win situation."

Yoongi's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh."

Hoseok shrugged. They were silent for a while. Hoseok was glad Yoongi wasn't running away at the moment.

"Can I see them?"

Hoseok looked at him. "My fangs?"

Yoongi nodded.

"How's your head?"

Yoongi looked at the towel on his pillow. There wasn't much blood on it. "Hurts, but fine, I guess."

Hoseok waited until they made eye contact again to open his mouth and protract his fangs. Yoongi's eyes widened and he gasped quietly. He then leaned closer to get a better look.

"Cool." He whispered.

Hoseok playfully rolled his eyes. He got up and went to the kitchen to get the aspirin bottle. He got another glass of water and handed them to Yoongi.

"Thanks for this." Yoongi said once he'd swallowed the pills. "And for, you know, not eating me."

Hoseok chuckled. "You're welcome."

They were quiet again. Hoseok would've offered to make him breakfast, but the only food he has is snacks for when his friends come over. Maybe they could go out to eat.

"So, um… I should probably head home." Yoongi said, standing.

Hoseok stood too, ready in case he fell. Yoongi took his clothes from yesterday and headed to the bathroom. Hoseok paced while he was gone. He didn't want to just let him leave, but how could he get his number?

"Um, do you mind if I borrow the shirt? Mine's all dirty." Yoongi said, stepping back into the living room.

"Yeah, sure." Hoseok said.

"I can give you my number."

He smiled. "Sure." He said. His phone was in his room, and he didn't want to go all the way back there, so he got a pen and piece of paper from the kitchen. Yoongi wrote his number on it.

When he headed towards the door, Hoseok went to open it for him. They were closer than expected for a second, causing Yoongi's eyes to widen and his breath to hitch.

"You're not scared of me now, are you?" Hoseok asked quietly.

"I was always scared of you."

Hoseok's eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

Yoongi took a step back and looked down. "Sorry, um, I didn't mean to say that."

Hoseok put his hand on the doorframe so he couldn't leave. "No, tell me. Do I look scary? Could you tell somehow?"

Yoongi was blushing. "No, um… it was, like… because you're cute."

Hoseok dropped his arm. "Oh."

"Yeah, so… bye. Text me? Maybe?" Yoongi said, inching out of the door.

Hoseok nodded. "I will."

Yoongi did a small wave before walking away. Hoseok watched him for a moment, and a smile creeped its way into his face.


	95. Minghao × SVT

The others watched as Minghao strode into the room. They tried to play it off like they weren't, but it was obvious with the unnatural silence that followed. The break in tension was palpable when Minghao settled down with Jihoon.

Jun, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Chan all went back to their phone or the TV. They tried not to listen in on Jihoon and Minghao's soft conversation.

Their polyamory wasn't easy to come by. It started while they were training, but mostly consisted of couples that hid from the others. As the team grew, those couples became more confident. Some weren't okay with it while others took it as an opportunity to explore on their own. Couples turned into trios, which turned into more fluid relationships. Eventually, all thirteen of them were open with each other. Sex was rare, and so was anything past kissing--mostly because of how busy they were.

Naturally, everyone had their favorites, or their go-tos. Everyone except Minghao. Seungkwan and Vernon, Wonwoo and Mingyu, Seungcheol and Jeonghan and Joshua; just not Minghao. He didn't favor any one of them. Because of this, they feel special when Minghao picks one of them. It's sort of a secret everyone but him is let in on, where they speculate who his favorite really is and tally who he interacts with. A friendly competition.

Minghao kissed Jihoon's cheek and snuggled into his shoulder. Seungcheol watched the interaction, earning a proud smirk from Jihoon. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and went back to the TV.

Meanwhile, an investigation opened in their sans Minghao group chat.

 **Jun** : he's been with jihoon a lot lately

 **Seungkwan** : I think because jihoon has been in a touchy mood lately

 **Chan** : I've been begging for affection all day

 **Seungcheol** : he doesn't like needy hoes

 **Wonwoo** : savage  
 **Wonwoo** : jihoon will stop wanting skinship soon and he'll come to the rest of us, be patient

 **Chan** : I'm gonna snatch him rn if somebody doesn't cuddle with me

 **Jun** : u know what.

 **Seungkwan** : why'd they think they can fit on that chair

 **Wonwoo** : ooh they got minghao's attention

 **Seungcheol** : he's so freaking. Cute it's not FAIR

"Cheol, honey, you okay? You look mad." Minghao said.

Seungcheol looked up, his eyes wide. He heard someone snicker. "No, I'm fine, baby."

Minghao smiled. He got up and pecked Seungcheol's forehead as he left. There was a beat of silence as they watched him.

"Great, you made him leave." Jihoon said.

Seungcheol glared at him.

\--

A few days later, they were in a green room waiting to be called onto a radio show. Seungkwan and Vernon were sitting close on a couch, looking at something on Vernon's phone. Several eyes followed Minghao as he walked to them and laid across their laps.

"Hey, hun, what's up?" Seungkwan asked, patting Minghao's butt.

"I'm too tired for this." Minghao sighed.

"I feel ya." Seungkwan said.

Vernon ruffled his hair. "Get some caffeine."

Minghao grumbled to himself. He sat up, and Vernon met him with a soft kiss. Jeonghan, nearby, wanted in on this. He made his way over and kneeled on the floor to be eye-level with Minghao.

"You're so cute, Hao." He said, petting his hair.

Minghao grinned. He took Jeonghan's hand and kissed it, then held it to his chest and closed his eyes. Jeonghan looked up to the others with fond eyes, and saw they both held the same expression.

 **Joshua** : he's such a whore I hate it  
 **Joshua** : why can't he be MY whore

 **Seokmin** : he hasn't been with me in a while I'm honestly kinda sad about it

 **Mingyu** : you know you can approach him first

 **Seokmin** : but

 **Mingyu** : I'm content because we made out yesterday

 **Soonyoung** : no fair???

 **Mingyu** : and guess what? I approached him first. you cowards

 **Joshua** : look. how about we all bombard him tonight and have a massive cuddle session centered around him

 **Seokmin** : how would that work? are we taking turns?

 **Soonyoung** : I think it's a spooning situation

 **Mingyu** : all 13 of us??

"Five minutes." One of the staff called out.

The ones texting put away their phones and stood, while the four on the couch took a few moments for extra kisses. Joshua saw Seokmin's eyes lingering on them and patted his shoulder.

During the show, Seokmin stole his way next to Minghao. He even got to hold his hand under the table.

\--

Minghao made a surprised noise when Wonwoo bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed you." Wonwoo broke away to say.

Minghao smiled. "You have?"

"Of course I have." Wonwoo said, kissing him again. Minghao let him deepen it this time.

A gasp came from the doorway. The two separated as Mingyu said, "Really? In front of my salad?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and gestured him closer. "Come here."

Mingyu hurried over. He noticed how close they were, how Minghao was pressed against the counter. Mingyu made sure he and Wonwoo were touching when he got to them.

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face and kissed him. Mingyu set one hand on Wonwoo's waist and the other on Minghao's. He went straight to Minghao's lips once they broke apart.

"I wanna go further. Can I?" Wonwoo murmured in Minghao's ear. He slid his hand up his waist, under his shirt.

Minghao turned away from Mingyu. They looked at each other for a moment, then Minghao shook his head.

"Okay, angel, no problem." Wonwoo said. He took away his hand and pecked his lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds more before he patted Minghao's hip and walked away.

Mingyu took his spot when he was gone, but made sure not to press into the younger. He cupped his face and said, "You know how cute you are?"

A smile creeped its way into Minghao's face. "Be quiet."

"Nuh-uh. Tell me you know." Mingyu said. He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and looked at him.

Minghao tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but wasn't trying very hard. "Fine. I know I'm cute."

"Good." Mingyu said and kissed his forehead. He let him go and they left the kitchen.

\--

Seungcheol cleared his throat. It wasn't surprising the two didn't separate. He watched for a moment, his stomach bubbling with both jealousy and arousal.

"Minghao." He called. Minghao slowly broke away from Jeonghan and turned to him, his eyes wide and lips wet. "Come here for a second."

Minghao glaced between him and Jeonghan, but did what he was told. When he was close enough, Seungcheol urged him into his lap. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"You're such a tease." Seungcheol whispered. He closed the space between them, slow and soft.

Minghao moaned quietly. He then flinched, causing Seungcheol to lean back and see what happened. Jeonghan was behind him now, his hands in his hair.

"He is, isn't he?" Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol smirked. He kissed him again as Jeonghan played with his hair. There was a dip in the couch next to him, and they stopped again to see who it was.

"You look perfect like this." Joshua said quietly. He leaned in and kissed his jaw, making Minghao's eyes flutter closed.

Seokmin joined on Seungcheol's other side. "Have room for one more?"

Minghao opened his eyes and nodded hurriedly. He touched Seokmin's cheek like he wasn't sure if this was happening or not.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom, baby?" Seungcheol asked.

Minghao nodded again. He looked at each of their faces, then whispered, "Yes, please."

\--

Soonyoung sighed and plopped to the floor. "I'm done."

Jun chuckled. "We were done ten minutes ago."

Soonyoung rolled to his side and faced the others. The performance team was practicing their unit song, and it was wearing out everybody. Minghao, though, was still standing and going over some moves.

"Babe, sit down, you need to rest." Chan told him.

Minghao ignored him.

"I'm gonna trip you." Chan warned.

Minghao laughed. "Violent."

Jun was closest, so he sat up and grabbed Minghao's hand to drag him down. Minghao let him and sat next to him.

Soonyoung tossed over a water bottle. Minghao took a long drink. Jun rested his head on his shoulder. Chan crawled closer and wrapped his arms around him, then deemed it too hot and settled for placing his hand on his. Soonyoung moved closer too when he saw the other two.

"Snack?" Soonyoung asked. He sat so their knees were touching.

"Later." Minghao said, shaking his head.

They sat in silence for a minute, the room filled with their breathing.

"I guess let's go." Jun said, pecking Minghao's cheek before getting up.

Soonyoung and Chan, of course, needed to kiss him too.

"Why do you guys always do that?" Minghao asked, smiling.

"Do what?" Chan responded.

"You, like, focus on me." Minghao said.

"Because we love you." Jun told him.

"Yeah, but what about Chan? He's the youngest."

They knew Minghao couldn't know about their information and secrets about him, so they improvised.

Jun kissed Chan's cheek and Soonyoung did the same. "There. Now we're focusing on him." Jun said.

Minghao playfully rolled his eyes. He kissed Chan too, then they were able to leave.

In the car, their group chat picked back up.

 **Soonyoung** : close call guys  
 **Soonyoung** : hao noticed we were focusing on him

 **Seungcheol** : that's your problem for being so obvious

 **Jun** : like y'all didn't fuck a while ago

 **Chan** : they what

 **Wonwoo** : then everyone be chill when they come back

 **Vernon** : dang I was waiting for him

 **Jihoon** : I bet he's gonna come to me again just watch

 **Joshua** : I vote for seokmin they've been kinda clingy lately

 **Seokmin** : I say he'll stay with one of the perf unit

 **Seungkwan** : I say we do josh's cuddle idea

 **Wonwoo** : I said be chill


	96. Verkwan

Seungkwan watched them from the kitchen. He had his arms crossed and weight on one foot, his hips jutting to one side. He doesn't even know what game they're playing.

Seungkwan is a reasonable person. He knows his boyfriend had friends and needs alone time with them, and he also knows about their unhealthy gaming habits. Today, though, he was feeling particularly needy. He felt unwanted.

He tried sitting next to Vernon and silently watching their game, to no avail. He'd be content with an occasional touch or pat to show Vernon knows he's still alive. The most interaction Seungkwan has gotten is being asked for more soda.

Determined, Seungkwan strode out of the kitchen and into their room. He needed to be distracting, but not too much so that Vernon would get mad. He settled on a pair of shorts, smirking as he changed into them. He went to the living room and sat back down next to Vernon.

Vernon didn't even look at him. Seungkwan shifted, pulling his feet onto the couch and propping one knee up. Vernon had to notice now--his legs were wide open. Seungkwan smirked when he finally glanced at him. He didn't mind that that was the only reaction he got; he had more planned.

Seungkwan snaked his arm around Vernon's waist. He stayed for a moment, then started rubbing his tummy.

Soon enough, Vernon took his hand away and said, "Can't focus."

Seungkwan rested his head on his shoulder instead. He watched them kill each other on the screen until he got bored, which wasn't too long after. He went back to their room to enact the second part of his plan.

Seungkwan rolled up the waistband of his shorts to make them shorter. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure just the right amount of ass cheek was out. He smiled to himself and left the room.

A few steps out, he ran into one of Vernon's friends.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just going to the bathroom." Mingyu said.

Seungkwan looked at him. He then turned around and said, "Is this distracting enough?"

Mingyu stared at his ass, his eyes wide. "Um… sure, yeah."

Seungkwan stayed where he was, liking the reaction.

"Would distract me." Mingyu eventually said.

Seungkwan smiled and turned back around. "Thanks. Go piss." He said, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

Seungkwan went back to the living room, this time going to the front. He bent down in front of the entertainment center to look through the movies they had, making sure to not block the TV so he wouldn't get yelled at. He did make sure his ass was in plain sight, though.

When someone coughed awkwardly, Seungkwan sat down. He didn't really care about their movie selection, but decided to pick one anyway in case they wanted to watch one later that night. He put the cases back up and took his pick to their room.

Seungkwan rolled his shorts up a bit more. Now an obscene amount of ass was showing, but he didn't know what the third part of his plan should be. He didn't want to be too obvious.

Seungkwan strutted back to the living room once he had an idea. He sidled up to Seungcheol on the opposite end of the couch. He made sure to pop his ass out in Vernon's direction.

"I have a question," Seungkwan whispered in his ear, putting his hand up to shield it.

Seungcheol shifted a bit. "What?"

"Do you think I look good right now?" Seungkwan asked.

He saw Seungcheol glance at Vernon. After a while, he said, "Sure."

Seungkwan grinned. "Have you been distracted by me?"

"Seungkwan. Bedroom. Now."

He turned to Vernon, trying not to smile too wide.

"Aw, Vernon, man, you were supposed to back me up!" Wonwoo complained.

Seungkwan didn't look, but guessed Vernon let his player die. Vernon headed towards the bedroom. Seungkwan followed, smirking to himself once again.

"What are you doing?" Vernon questioned, shutting the door behind them.

"What _am_ I doing?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You changed into booty shorts and have been parading your ass around this whole time. What are you even wearing under those? Nothing?"

"No. Panties, look." Seungkwan said, dropping his shorts.

Vernon's eyes widened. "Put those back on. What did you say to Seungcheol?"

"I just asked if he thought I looked good."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Vernon sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Have I not been paying enough attention to you? That's why you needed to make a scene like this?"

"You haven't been paying _any_ attention to me."

"You're not usually like this when I have friends over." Vernon said, crossing his arms.

Seungkwan shrugged. "I'm feeling needy today." He said.

Vernon looked him over. "I'll fulfill your needs. When they leave."

"And when will that be?" Seungkwan asked, pouting.

"Soon, baby. Now change back into your pants, I don't want your ass in my friend's faces. You know how they are." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan bit his lip as he smiled. "I made them nervous. Except Wonwoo, I didn't get to him."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he's looked his fill."

Seungkwan smiled wider. They both knew he was a bit of an attention whore. Before he let Vernon leave, he tapped his lips to ask for a kiss.

Vernon smiled slightly. He cupped Seungkwan's face and kissed him. Seungkwan brought him back when he tried to leave and kissed him harder.

"Come on, baby. They'll be gone in no time." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan grinned. "Do you think one of them is gonna jerk off to me later?" he whispered.

"Don't--Seungkwan…" Vernon sighed. "Now you put the idea in my head."

Seungkwan giggled. "Sorry, baby."

Vernon stepped away. "You can sit by me, okay? But don't touch too much because you know it'll distract me."

Seungkwan nodded. He got his pants from earlier and put them on. Vernon kissed him one last time before opening the door and heading back out to the living room. Seungkwan followed and took his seat next to his boyfriend's.

His friends didn't say anything as they resumed their game.


	97. Minwonhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> idea from @aceofwoozi on twt

Jun traced Mingyu's cheekbone with a light finger. He was already tied up and gagged, but Jun hasn't put on the blindfold yet. Mingyu could see the adoration in Jun's eyes, and he gazed back with the same expression.

Jun fit the blindfold on him. He sat back and looked at Wonwoo, who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Don't be nervous, baby, you'll do just fine." Jun said, patting his leg.

"Yeah… I just want to make him feel good." Wonwoo said.

"You will, I promise. Right, Gyu?" Jun asked. Mingyu nodded hurriedly, making both of them smile. "Okay, get between his legs."

Wonwoo did what he was told. He ran his hands up and down Mingyu's thighs and hips.

"Ready?" Jun asked. Wonwoo nodded. He then asked Mingyu, who also nodded.

Jun moved closer to Wonwoo, kneeling next to Mingyu's hip. "Okay. Go ahead and wrap your hand around him."

Wonwoo did. He pumped a few times and said, "I know how to give a handjob."

"Well, we can talk about hands-free blowjobs later." Jun said.

Wonwoo glanced at him, biting his lip. He carefully bent down and placed his lips on Mingyu's cockhead. 

Jun smiled. "Good. If you want to tease him you can stay there. Use your tongue and lick his slit."

Wonwoo widened his lips a bit and tongued at his slit. Mingyu made a quiet noise. Wonwoo took all of his head in, looking up at Mingyu even if he couldn't see him.

"Good. Now, let's see…" Jun said, gently lifting Wonwoo's head away. He took Mingyu's cock in his hand and moved it around to inspect it.

"If you want to be slow and teasing, focus your tongue around the head." Jun said, tracing a finger around the ridge of it. He then pointed to a vein and said, "Lick along the veins, too. The more detailed, the better."

Wonwoo nodded. Jun let go, leaving Mingyu's cock to bounce a few times. "Mingyu wants this?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, of course. He likes being all tied up like this." Jun said and patted his chest.

Mingyu made a sound of affirmation. Wonwoo stroked him again. When Jun found out he's never given a blowjob, Wonwoo thought he was going to practice on and get pointers from Jun himself. But Jun brought up something about Mingyu's kinks and how he would love to help. So here they are, Wonwoo in front of Mingyu's hard cock, being taught how to blow it by Jun.

"Go and try to take in more of him. Don't rush, though--we don't know about your gag reflex." Jun said.

Wonwoo dipped down and slipped his lips past his cockhead. It was an odd feeling, his mouth being filled with something large and warm, but he didn't hate it. In the beginning, Wonwoo was a bit worried since Mingyu is one of the biggest of all of them, but Jun reassured him he'll be able to take him with the right techniques. Wonwoo stopped before Mingyu's tip could reach his soft palate.

"Good. Now bob your head a little."

Wonwoo did. He kept stroking him, and Mingyu soon let out a small whimper. Wonwoo knew to keep his teeth out of the way, but how open his jaw was was more uncomfortable than expected. He licked his head when he got off of him.

"Oh, good! Yes, lots of licking. If he's leaking precum then just go ahead and lick it up. Lick up and down and around his head. Kissing, too. Try it out."

Wonwoo stuck his tongue out to lick up Mingyu's length. He bobbed his head again. He swirled his tongue around Mingyu's head, earning a moan. He then held him down to lick up the top of his dick.

"Yes, good boy! Now kisses." Jun said.

Mingyu whined and squirmed.

"Not you, whore." Jun said, gripping one of Mingyu's pecs harshly. Mingyu whimpered.

Wonwoo's heart jumped. "You sure he likes this?"

Jun smiled. "I'm sure, we do it all the time. He likes feeling used, like he's just a toy. Mingyu, baby, why don't you tell him?"

Mingyu nodded. Jun took off his gag. Mingyu wet his lips and swallowed before he spoke.

"I wanna be a toy, like he said. I wanna be ignored and for you to use me for whatever you want. I don't care how long this takes, I want you to practice on me."

Wonwoo bit his lip as heat rushed to his groin. Jun grinned and put the gag back on.

"I forgot about the ignoring thing. Let's keep this between us, okay? Imagine he's just a dildo." Jun said. He moved to straddle Mingyu's stomach, blocking Wonwoo's view of him.

"I don't know if I can do that…" Wonwoo said, trailing a finger up his cock.

"It's okay. Try kissing him now." Jun said.

Wonwoo pecked his tip. He kissed all around, making Mingyu squirm. He started moaning when Wonwoo's kisses turned wetter and lasted longer.

"Good. So cute. Now, try taking in more than you did last time."

Wonwoo swallowed him down until he almost hit the back of his throat. He felt like he should do something with his tongue, so he moved it back and forth and side to side. Mingyu squirmed. Wonwoo's erection was getting uncomfortable in his pants.

"Little further, maybe?" Jun prompted.

Wonwoo went further. He was glad Mingyu's waist was tied down as well because he didn't know if he could handle him bucking up his hips. He stopped when he felt him on his uvula.

"Get off if it's uncomfy." Jun said.

Wonwoo stayed for a few seconds, trying to get used to it. He sat up and looked at Jun, uneasy. "It just kinda feels… weird."

Jun nodded. "It's okay. Plus, Mingyu's big so it'll probably be easier on other people. He's a bit useless, no?"

Mingyu let out a shaky breath. Wonwoo chuckled slightly, leaning over to look at him then back at Jun. Jun smiled and nodded.

"Okay, how about you try and take all of him. Don't rush, relax your throat, and stay calm. Get off whenever you want." Jun said.

Wonwoo bit his lip. He pressed his lips to his head and slipped down. It started feeling awkward around the middle of him, but Wonwoo kept going. He gagged a little as he continued, then was able to calm down when his nose was pressed to the hair above his cock.

"Oh, such a good boy. You're so talented. You don't have to deepthroat often, but know it feels amazing when you do."

Wonwoo sat up. He set his hand on Mingyu's hip and rubbed him with his thumb.

"You can be slow and sensual or fast and rough. Try being rough. Use your hand."

Wonwoo pumped him. He wasn't sure he knew how to be rough, but he knew how to be fast. He kept his hand on one half, stroking quickly, and bobbed his head at the same pace on the other half. Mingyu moaned loudly.

"Yes, good! And if your partner likes it, you can tighten your grip to be rougher. Some even like it painful, but Mingyu here doesn't like too much pain on his cock." Jun told him.

Wonwoo sat up, a bit out of breath. "He likes it elsewhere?"

"Mm-hmm. Slapping, spanking, pinching. You should really be with him sometime, he's asked about you a few times."

Wonwoo's eyebrows knitted together. "Asked about me?"

"Yeah. He plays with me, Jihoon, Seungkwan… but he didn't know about you, so." Jun said.

Wonwoo didn't know what to say. He knows they all play with each other (as Jun puts it), but didn't know he was asked around about. He thought he was pretty open about his preferences. Sure, he only sees a few of them, but didn't think the others thought he was off-limits. What has been the most surprising, though, was Mingyu's kinks. He wasn't turned off, just interested.

"Spit on him."

Wonwoo looked up.

"The messier, the better." Jun said, gesturing towards his dick.

Wonwoo collected some saliva then spit it onto him, getting closer for a better aim. Mingyu whined when it hit him and slid down his length. Wonwoo rubbed it in with a hand.

"He's close. He always curls his toes when he is." Jun said.

Wonwoo looked back to see that he was. He pumped faster, then Jun took his hand away.

"Wait, I'm not done teaching."

"But you said he was close." Wonwoo said.

"And he said he didn't care how long this took. So, now, the balls." Jun started. He waited until Wonwoo's full attention was on him. "You can suck on them and stroke his cock while you are. They're not as sensitive so either use them to tease or don't spend much time on them."

Wonwoo bent down further. He took one of Mingyu's balls in his mouth. It wasn't as satisfying as his cock. He wasn't sure what to do besides suck.

"When you get off of him, pull a little before you're fully off. You can be rougher with someone who likes pain."

Wonwoo did what he described. Mingyu whimpered once he was off.

"I like his sounds." Wonwoo said quietly.

"I know, right! He's so adorable. He tops sometimes but he's really in his element when he's like this, used at your discretion." Jun told him.

Wonwoo smirked. "What's next?" he asked.

Jun grinned. "Let's practice."

"What if he cums?"

"Then you keep going."

Wonwoo stroked him a few times. He then dipped down and put all he was taught to use. Mingyu groaned once his mouth was back on him. Wonwoo's other hand drifted to his crotch to palm himself.

"Take off your pants, angel." Jun said quietly.

Wonwoo pushed his pants and underwear past his knees. He kept his mouth on Mingyu while he pumped himself. He's been with Jun a few times, so he wasn't self-conscious.

Jun bit his lip. He trained his gaze on Wonwoo's cock and slowly took off his own clothes. Wonwoo had to sit up to watch.

It was oddly intimate, making Wonwoo's face flush pink. It was as if Mingyu wasn't there, like he really was just a dildo, and Wonwoo and Jun were about to have sex alone.

"Can I practice on you?" Wonwoo asked. He glanced between Jun's hand on his dick and his face.

Jun grinned. "Just a second. I have more to tell you."

Wonwoo looked up at him as he licked Mingyu's tip. Mingyu moaned loudly.

"When he cums, you have a few options. You can keep blowing him, and that'll make his cum and your spit get all along his cock and make everything messy. You can keep his head in your mouth and swallow his load, or just sit back and close your eyes and let him cum on your face. Or just finish with a handjob if you don't want to get messy. In Mingyu's case, you can let him cum in your mouth, then spit it into his mouth. He likes that."

Wonwoo smiled a bit. He replaced Jun's hand with his own, scooting closer. Jun leaned in and kissed him. They were soft and slow.

"Lay with your legs over Mingyu's waist." Jun told him.

"Why? There's room next to him."

"Because he's just a toy, remember?"

Wonwoo chuckled. Jun got off of him and Wonwoo moved into place, taking his pants off on the way. He laid with his ass flush to Mingyu's side.

Jun moved him so he was a little bit on top of Mingyu. He then swallowed him down, causing Wonwoo to immediately moan. Obviously Jun was good at blowjobs if he was teaching it, but Wonwoo wasn't expecting this. It felt like he was going to cum any second.

"Oh, fuck, Jun." Wonwoo groaned. He felt Jun smile. "God--please."

"Please, what?" Jun asked.

"Please, just--make me cum. No teasing." Wonwoo said.

"Of course. You've been so good today." Jun said, taking him in his mouth again.

Wonwoo moaned. In a few short minutes, he was cumming down Jun's throat. He whimpered as Jun swallowed around him.

He sat up on shaky arms and said, "Now you."

"I wanna see you get Mingyu off. I can handle myself." Jun said.

Wonwoo crawled off of Mingyu and kneeled in front of Jun, who was on the other side. "No, I'm not gonna let you get me off then not repay you."

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo--no. Do what I say and suck his cock. He's been waiting so patiently, hasn't he?"

Wonwoo chewed on his lower lip. He finally got back into place between Mingyu's legs, making Jun smile. Mingyu moaned when Wonwoo resumed blowing him.

"He won't last long. Decide if you want to eat his cum or not."

Wonwoo didn't know what he wanted to do. He's tasted it before, and it's not the worst, but didn't think he'd want somebody's whole load. Both Jun and Mingyu would probably like it if he cums on his face.

Mingyu's sounds and squirms told Wonwoo he was on the brink, so Wonwoo closed his eyes and jerked him off onto his face. Mingyu's moan was loud, and Wonwoo thought he heard Jun make a noise, too.

Wonwoo wiped off his eyes before opening them. He looked at Jun, who was smiling wide.

"Perfect. Anyone would be lucky to be blown by you." Jun said.

Wonwoo chuckled. There were a few towels on the bed, so he cleaned his face with one. He then asked, "What about you, now?"

"That's what Mingyu is for." Jun said, moving to straddle his chest.

Wonwoo moved so he could see better. Jun took off the gag and asked, "You wanna say anything before I fuck your mouth?"

Mingyu licked his lips. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Wonwoo grinned. Jun didn't waste any time pushing in and setting a fast pace. Wonwoo heard Mingyu make some choked noises, so he set his hand on his bicep and rubbed it.

When Jun came, he kept thrusting, making everything messy like he said earlier. Wonwoo pet Mingyu's hair when Jun pulled out and left him breathing heavily. Wonwoo took Jun's place when he moved away.

"Gyu," Wonwoo said quietly. Mingyu made a noise. "You okay?"

"Don't worry, honey, we have safe words. When he's gagged he snaps to stop." Jun told him.

Wonwoo nodded, and so did Mingyu. Wonwoo pushed his blindfold off. Mingyu blinked at him. Wonwoo smiled a bit, then cupped his face and kissed him. Mingyu was still out of breath, so it was light and relaxed.

"I wanna keep practicing, if you're alright with that." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu nodded hurriedly. "Anything you want."

"Let's keep the blindfold and gag off." Wonwoo said. Mingyu nodded, and Wonwoo looked to Jun for another nod.

"Thank you." Wonwoo murmured. He traced Mingyu's cheekbone and jaw. He's always been attracted to him, but seeing him up-close like this was breathtaking.

Finally, Wonwoo turned around to face Mingyu's cock. Mingyu whined when he started pumping him.

"You want him to eat you out, babe?" Jun asked.

"Not yet." Wonwoo answered.

"Good, I get to play with him."

Wonwoo chuckled. He took Mingyu's cock in his mouth even though he wasn't hard yet. Mingyu groaned, then was muffled. Wonwoo assumed Jun kissed him.

They ended up making Mingyu cum three more times, then stopped keeping track once his orgasms were dry.


	98. Andreil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Neil."

Neil bit back a whine, his legs jerking. He wished he wasn't so sensitive, but when he tries to hide his reactions, Andrew tells him to stop. He was momentarily thankful the rest of the house was empty.

" _Neil_."

"Y-yeah?" Neil breathed. He caught his breath when Andrew took his hand away.

"Can I finger you?"

Neil was still worked up. He was on the brink of an orgasm, now his high was fading away and he was trying to get his mind back in his body.

"What?" Neil asked.

"Can I _finger you?_ My fingers in your ass. Are you being dense on purpose?"

Neil finally focused his eyes on his boyfriend between his legs. "I just almost came, chill out." He said.

Andrew rolled his eyes. Neil laid his head back down to think about what was being asked. They've never done anything penetrative, only blowjobs and handjobs. Plus, Neil has never had anything inside him. But if Andrew was ready, he was too.

"Okay. Yes." Neil told him.

"Yes?"

"Yes, baby." Neil murmured.

"You know I don't like that name." Andrew muttered as he pulled Neil's pants all the way off.

Neil shifted at the new exposure. He smirked and said, "I know you secretly love it."

Andrew didn't respond. Neil thought of other names Andrew loved to hate while he instructed him to hold his legs out of the way. He's never been in this position, but he trusted Andrew. He wondered how Andrew would feel about "kitten."

Neil gasped when a cold wetness appeared on his hole.

Andrew took his hand away, asking, "Neil?"

"Sorry, just wasn't expecting it." Neil told him. He looked to the side and found a bottle of lube. "I didn't know you had that."

"Comes in handy." Andrew said. "Ready?"

Neil nodded. Andrew gently pushed in a finger. He thrusted it, pressing up on his walls. Neil made a noise when a specific spot sent heat through him. Andrew stayed there, only intensifying the pleasure.

"Oh, holy fuck…" Neil moaned.

"Good?" Andrew asked.

Neil bit his lip and nodded. His legs were getting uncomfortable, so he let one down.

"I don't have room if you do that." Andrew told him, moving his leg back up.

Neil whined childishly. He arched his back when Andrew's pace quickened. "God, Andrew… fucking--shit."

Andrew added another finger, making Neil's jaw drop. The stretch stung a bit, but Andrew stayed on that same spot and distracted him from it. The pleasure was deeper and more intense than how it was from his cock.

"Wait, wait…" Neil breathed. Andrew took his fingers out. Neil set his legs down and took a few deep breaths. "I don't… what is…" He tried.

"Do you know anything about anatomy?" Andrew questioned.

Neil rubbed his thighs together. He knew what answer Andrew wanted, so he shook his head no.

"Your prostate, you idiot. It does other shit but right now all you need to know is that it makes you feel good."

Neil bit his lip. "Like… prostate cancer?"

"Sure. Now am I making you cum or is this a biology lesson?"

"Keep going." Neil whispered, holding his legs back again.

Andrew pushed in a finger, then a second not long after. Neil moaned when Andrew went back to that spot. He was close again, and whispered out Andrew's name to let him know.

He froze as his orgasm ripped through him, then spasmed as the high subsided. Andrew took his fingers out and Neil took deep breaths.

"Fuck." Neil whispered.

He wanted more.

Neil spread his legs even further. "Oh, God, Andrew. Do it again. Again, Andrew, I need more."

Andrew looked at him.

Neil turned to his side, stretching one leg out and hiking the other knee up. "Again, Andrew, again. Do it again, it was so fucking good. Finger me again. Again, again, again."

"Neil." Andrew said.

Neil realized how he sounded. Not only was he desperate, but inconsiderate to Andrew's needs. He always takes time for himself after they do something sexual, but Neil was asking for a round two.

He sat up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't, um… thinking."

Andrew kept staring at him. Neil didn't want to make eye contact, so he looked him over instead. Andrew was fully clothed, but Neil could see the bulge in his pants. His arm bands were off, and he had a short-sleeved shirt, so Neil took time to soak in his toned arms. His chest was also visible under the thin fabric.

"Come here." Andrew said.

Neil scooted closer. They looked at each other for a second before Andrew kissed him. Neil moaned into it. Earlier, Andrew said he could touch his head, so Neil tangled his fingers in his hair.

"You're unbearable." Andrew muttered.

Neil grinned. He licked along Andrew's jaw, earning a shaky breath. "You just felt so good, Andrew. You felt amazing. You were so good, nobody's ever made me feel like that before."

"Obviously. You didn't even know what I was doing."

"Shut up. I haven't exactly had time to experiment." Neil said, nipping at his jaw.

"Get back in that position you were in." Andrew told him.

Neil leaned back and looked at him. He's learned not to question Andrew, so he stopped himself from asking if he was sure. Instead he smiled, pecked his lips, and moved to lay down. He pulled a knee up like he did earlier.

"Ready?" Andrew asked. Neil heard the click of a bottle opening and closing.

"Yes." He answered. He bit his lip when Andrew entered a finger. Neil let out a cry when he found his prostate again.

"Neil?" Andrew asked, pausing.

"Sorry, just… feels different than before. Keep going." Neil said.

Andrew sighed. "You're sensitive. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, baby, it felt so good. It was perfect, I need it again." Neil told him.

Andrew slowly regained his movements. Neil whined, shutting his eyes tightly. It was the tiniest bit painful, but he kept thinking about how it felt last time. He just needed it one more time.

"Oh, God." Neil groaned.

"Noisy." Andrew mumbled.

Neil reached a hand back, then stopped short when he realized Andrew probably didn't want to be touched there. Instead, he dug his nails into his ass cheek.

"You can touch me." Andrew said. He added a second finger.

Neil moaned quietly. There wasn't any pain now, only pleasure. He drifted his fingers over Andrew's hand. He felt the connection to his body, making him whine. He then trailed up to his wrist. Neil sighed in contentment.

"What?"

Neil hovered over him, feeling him move as he thrusted his fingers. "It's so perfect."

Andrew stayed quiet. Neil moaned when he switched up his movements, now pressing tight circles into him. He took his hand away so he wouldn't grab onto Andrew's wrist. Neil shoved his face in a pillow to quiet a particularly loud moan.

"Let me see your face."

Neil turned to him again, opening his eyes. They fluttered closed soon after, but they made eye contact for a few moments. A third finger made his jaw drop.

"Holy _shit_ ," Neil groaned. "Do--do something. Faster, I don't know… something, God."

"Close?" Andrew asked, thrusting faster.

Neil whined and clenched onto the sheets below him. He nodded quickly. His second orgasm crashed into him hard. He curled into a ball afterward, shaking occasionally.

There were some rustling and quiet grunts, but Neil could barely hear them. The sound of the bathroom door was louder, and it made him realize Andrew had just gotten himself off. He almost wished he had watched, but knew Andrew had done that for a reason; he knew Neil was too tired to open his eyes.

Another cool wetness made him jump, but he recognized it as a washcloth. Andrew cleaned off his ass before turning him over to his back. He wiped off his cock and stomach.

"We need to… wash… bed." Neil tried.

"We'll sleep somewhere else." Andrew said.

Neil hummed. He was cold now, so he curled into a ball again.

"Look at me."

Neil peeled open his eyes.

"Good?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Neil said, closing his eyes again.

Andrew brushed his thumb over Neil's lips. Neil tilted his head towards him, and Andrew kissed him softly.

"I'm not carrying you. Get up." Andrew said when they broke apart.

Neil frowned but sat up. Andrew threw some clothes in his lap, so he stood and got changed. He noticed Andrew was in pajamas too now. He wondered how long Andrew was in the bathroom, and just how fucked out he was if he didn't remember that.

They headed to the closest bedroom, which was Aaron's. They didn't speak as they crawled into bed and fell asleep minutes later.


	99. Jinkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

_(ngl every time I write jeongguk I picture him with his long hair. anyone else)_

Jeongguk watched as Jin walked into their apartment, dropped his bag, took off his shoes, and sighed deeply. Jin closed his eyes and hung his head.

Jeongguk made his way to him from the kitchen. He cupped his face and tilted his head up. "Let's lay down, handsome."

Jin let Jeongguk guide him to the couch. Jeongguk sat against the arm rest, then pulled Jin down between his legs. Jin laid against his chest and Jeongguk pet his hair.

"I hate people." Jin grumbled.

Jeongguk kissed his neck, below his ear. He nuzzled his nose into his jaw. "It's okay, baby, you're here now. You don't have to think about work anymore."

Jin sighed. Jeongguk brought his hands to his front and started undoing his tie, saying, "Let's get this off, shall we?"

Jeongguk tossed his tie to the floor once it was undone. He noticed how tight his shirt was around his chest and shoulders and figured it should go too. He untucked it and started from the bottom. Jeongguk pushed it open after undoing the last button.

"Oh, baby…" Jeongguk whispered, running his hands down Jin's front. He went back up and started massaging his shoulders.

Jin gave an appreciative hum. It was a little awkward with them pressed together, but Jeongguk made it work. Jin kept making little noises that sounded like moans, and with the view in front of him, Jeongguk was quick to get in the mood.

He slid his hands down Jin's pecs. He took both his nipples with his thumbs and forefingers and tweaked them. Jin whined quietly.

"Good, angel?" Jeongguk asked. He was making sure both that this felt good and that he wanted it.

Jin nodded. Jeongguk kissed below his ear again, then sucked on his earlobe. "Just let me take care of you." He whispered.

Jin whimpered. "Yes, please."

"You wanna talk about it, pretty baby?" Jeongguk asked, his mouth on his jaw.

Jin hummed a no. He squirmed under Jeongguk's touch.

"Stay still," Jeongguk murmured. He figured his nipples needed a break by now, so he ran his hands down his stomach. Jin stopped moving, his breathing heavier.

Every time Jin comes home stressed from his job, Jeongguk makes sure to do something relaxing for him. Massages, baths, cooking dinner, things like that. Jeongguk likes doing those things because it makes Jin happy.

Jeongguk undid Jin's belt. He pulled it off (with a little help) and dropped it next to his tie. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly.

"Jeongguk," Jin murmured.

"Hmm?" Jeongguk responded. He took his time running his hands back up Jin's chest.

Jin tilted his head to look at him. They kissed softly, Jin setting his hand on Jeongguk's cheek. Jeongguk pressed it closer and deepened the kiss. Jeongguk groped Jin's pecs when he got to them.

"Mhm, Jeongguk," Jin moaned.

"What, baby?" Jeongguk asked, smiling.

Jin whined and squirmed. Jeongguk chuckled and said, "Fine, fine. Let's lay you down."

Jin got off of him, but waited for Jeongguk to lead the way to the bedroom. Once there, Jeongguk gestured for Jin to lay on the bed. He did, on his back and his limbs spread.

Jeongguk took off his shirt and pants. He kneeled over Jin in his underwear, loving the stare he got. He pulled off Jin's shirt, too. Jeongguk positioned his hands above his head before kissing his inner bicep.

"You look so beautiful like this." Jeongguk whispered.

Jin made a small noise. Jeongguk soon left a mark, then trailed over to his neck. He kept hearing rustling above him, and he knew Jin was fidgeting with his hands. He wasn't one to beg.

Jeongguk kissed down his chest. He sucked on one of his nipples, earning a sharp whine. He circled his tongue around the bud and lightly bit him. Jin wriggled underneath him. Jeongguk glanced up at him and saw his arms were still above his head.

Jeongguk sat up and smiled. "Such a well-mannered puppy. You can touch me, sweetheart, do whatever you want. This is a reward."

Jin slowly moved to set his hands on Jeongguk's ribs. He slid up to his chest and groped it like he had tits. Jeongguk grinned. They both have a thing for each other's chest.

"You can slap me, I know you like that." Jeongguk said.

Jin lightly slapped his pec.

"Harder."

Jin slapped harder.

Jeongguk smiled, grabbing his hands and pressing them close. Jin's eyes were adorably wide. Jeongguk leaned forward a bit, accidentally pressing their erections together.

"Oh! I didn't forget, I swear." Jeongguk said, scooting back. He pulled down Jin's pants, saying, "We can't let you be uncomfortable, can we?"

Jin shook his head as he watched Jeongguk throw his pants to the floor. Jeongguk kneeled between his legs again and took a handful of each thigh.

"Fuck, baby." He muttered. He leaned down and bit him, earning a moan. Jeongguk looked up as he moved to his crotch and mouthed at his cock.

"Mhm, Jeongguk…" Jin whined.

"Tell me what you want, angel." Jeongguk said.

Jin whined again. He's never been too talkative during sex, and doesn't like telling Jeongguk what to do or asking for something. He likes laying back and being played with at Jeongguk's discretion.

"Come on, this is your reward, remember?"

"I haven't done anything." Jin mumbled.

"You always deserve a reward." Jeongguk told him. He started to pull down his underwear, saying, "You better tell me soon."

Jin's cock bounced when it was released. Jeongguk slid his hands up his thighs and grinned. He took him in his hand and pumped.

"Come on, pretty boy, what will it be?"

"I-I just want whatever you want, Jeongguk, I promise." Jin said.

Jeongguk looked at him. He knows Jin has preferences, and was set on doing what he liked. Jin gazed back and hesitantly ran his hands through Jeongguk's hair.

"Can you put your hair up?" Jin asked quietly.

Jeongguk tilted his head and kissed his wrist. He nodded to the nightstand, and Jin gave him a hair tie from it. Jeongguk tied up half of his hair in case Jin still wanted to play with it. He liked that Jin asked for something, but it wasn't enough.

Jin sensed this. "I swear, Jeongguk. I like it this way." He assured him.

Jeongguk resumed stroking him. "Promise?"

Jin smiled. He ran his thumb over Jeongguk's lips and said, "Promise."

Jeongguk took his thumb into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he sucked on it. Jin gave a shaky breath, then moaned when Jeongguk rubbed his head with his palm. Jeongguk moved to take two fingers in his mouth instead. He bobbed his head like he was blowing them and quickened his pace on his dick.

"You like being used, baby boy?" Jeongguk asked, opening his eyes.

Jin nodded and bit his lip. They made eye contact as Jeongguk placed his lips on Jin's tip. Jin groaned and grabbed onto the sheets next to him.

"Pull my hair." Jeongguk said, setting a hand back on his head.

Jin's hand fidgeted in its place. Jeongguk bobbed his head and kept staring. Finally, Jin made a tight fist in his hair. He pulled down a little, and Jeongguk took in more of him. When Jin tugged again, Jeongguk deepthroated him.

"Oh, God…" Jin moaned.

Jeongguk hummed, earning a whine. He got off of him a few seconds later. "What position, honeybun?" he asked.

"I… um, whatever you want, babe." Jin said. He took away his hands.

Jeongguk tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly. He circled a finger about Jin's cockhead and said, "You know you can't lie to me."

Jin bit his lip. "Um… where we're laying down and spooning."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jeongguk said, smiling. "On your stomach."

Jin flipped over while Jeongguk got the lube from their nightstand. He got a condom, too, and set it next to them. He lubed his fingers and pushed one into Jin's awaiting hole. Jin moaned quietly.

"You look so good like this." Jeongguk told him.

"You said that earlier." Jin murmured.

Jeongguk smirked. "You look good in any position. This one especially, though, where I can see your greedy ass sucking up my fingers like you'd die without it."

"I would, Ggukie." Jin mewled.

Jeongguk held back a groan. "God, talk more often."

Of course, this made Jin shy. He whined and hid his face in a pillow. Jeongguk chuckled. He added a second finger and thrusted faster. Jin's moan was muffled.

Jeongguk took a second to look over his boyfriend's body. His ass, round and plump, his tiny waist, his broad shoulders cowering underneath Jeongguk's touch. Their body type was relatively the same, but Jeongguk loved breaking down someone as big as Jin.

He entered a third finger. Jin's back arched and he whined when Jeongguk thrust them all the way to his prostate.

"You wanna be fucked yet?" Jeongguk asked. Jin nodded after a few seconds. Jeongguk almost made him say it, then figured he should stop torturing him with all these questions.

Jeongguk took his fingers out and Jin turned to his side. Jeongguk hurriedly wiped his hand on his boxers and opened the condom. He rolled it on after undressing, then settled down behind Jin. Jeongguk poured on more lube and lined himself up.

"Ready, gorgeous?" Jeongguk asked.

Jin hummed a yes, so Jeongguk pushed in. He wriggled one arm under Jin's neck and wrapped the other around his waist. He paused once he bottomed out, pressing his forehead to the back of Jin's neck and letting out a sigh.

"Feels perfect." Jeongguk whispered.

Jin whined. He grabbed onto Jeongguk's wrist that was on his waist. Jeongguk moaned as he started thrusting. He pressed as close as possible, loving the feeling of Jin's back against him. He hoped that this is exactly what Jin wanted, and that afterwards work would be the furthest thing from his mind.

"Oh, right there." Jin breathed.

Jeongguk thrusted harder in the same spot. He grabbed onto Jin's pec and dug in his fingernails. Jin whimpered, setting his hand on Jeongguk's.

All Jeongguk wanted to do was to please his boyfriend, so he focused solely on fucking him to orgasm. Jin, unfortunately, seemed to be less sensitive than Jeongguk, but that just meant Jeongguk had to stimulate him more. He pinched Jin's nipple and pumped his cock so he could cum before him. Once he did, Jeongguk thrusted even faster to chase his own climax.

Jin whined when Jeongguk pulled out. They stayed in their position, spooning as close as possible. Jeongguk let his hands fall from Jin's chest and dick.

"Thank you." Jin whispered.

"Of course, baby boy." Jeongguk murmured. He placed soft kisses on the back of his neck. It was slightly sweaty. "Now it's time for a bath."

Jin hummed. "Don't wanna get up."

"Me either." Jeongguk mumbled. He nuzzled into Jin's neck and closed his eyes.

They ended up falling asleep and had to take their bath later.


	100. Wonhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Wonho's smile turned sad. Minhyuk noticed, and his grin faltered too. Wonho ran a finger over Minhyuk's face on the screen and said, "When can we see each other again, baby?"

"Soon, I promise you." Minhyuk said.

Wonho held back a sigh. Minhyuk had gotten a full-ride scholarship to his dream school, leaving Wonho all alone. He wouldn't have been able to go if it weren't for the scholarship, so he hasn't been able to visit for holidays. But they have weekly video calls that they never miss.

"I miss kissing you every day." Wonho said quietly.

"Me too." Minhyuk responded.

Wonho studied his boyfriend's face. The screen made him blurry, but Wonho had every part of him memorized. "You know, when we kiss… I especially like when you lick my lips."

Minhyuk smiled. "You do?"

"Mm-hmm. And I like the sounds you make when I bite yours." Wonho said.

"What do I sound like? This?" Minhyuk said, giving a small whine.

Wonho's eyes widened. "Yeah."

Minhyuk smirked. "And what do I sound like when you lick into my mouth and pull my hair? Like this?"

Wonho's jaw dropped when he moaned. It went straight to his dick. "Babe, stop." He said.

"What?"

"You know what you're doing."

"You're right, I know exactly what I'm doing." Minhyuk said. He scooted his chair back and freed his cock from his clothes.

Wonho was frozen, his eyes glued to Minhyuk's hand on his dick. He then snapped out of it and did the same. He moved back and adjusted his laptop to fit him in the frame, next pushing his pants and underwear down to stroke himself. Neither of them were hard yet, but they were getting there.

"Keep talking." Wonho murmured. Minhyuk was an expert on dirty talk and Wonho always makes him describe a scene when they're not together.

"Of course, baby. How about… imagine my hand on you instead. Just close your eyes and let me jerk you off." Minhyuk said.

Wonho shook his head. "I wanna watch you."

Minhyuk smiled. "'Kay, then. You're on your back on our bed as I jerk you off. I lick your tip a few times, and it makes you squirm. I love watching you squirm."

Wonho exhaled a shaky breath. "And I'm tied up."

"Oh, of course you are. I tie you up extra tight so a big, strong man like you can't escape. I get to feel you up with no obstructions, I can tease you to my heart's content."

Wonho moaned quietly. He noticed Minhyuk's hand was slow, so he dropped his own pace to match. "Tease how?" he asked.

Minhyuk cocked his head to the side, grinning. "I'll play with your nipples until they're red and puffy. I'll give your cock a few strokes here and there, but never enough to tip you over. Maybe finger you but never touch your prostate."

Wonho whined like all that was actually happening to him. He stopped his hand to calm himself down.

"Aw, baby's so sensitive. Bet he'd cum for me untouched."

"Take your shirt off." Wonho told him.

Minhyuk did so without question. Wonho stared at his screen and imagined the real thing.

"Fuck, I could really do anything to you while you're tied up. I'd suck hickeys on your neck and chest and make you count them out loud. You'd be begging for a touch by the end."

Wonho rubbed his nipple over his shirt.

"Finally, I'd ride you so good you won't be able to move after I untie you. I'll do it backwards so you can see my ass shaking when it hits you."

"No, wait, I gotta prep you. How do I prep you?" Wonho questioned.

"Mhmm, right. You know what, I'll give you a dildo to hold in your mouth so I can fuck your face. And if you don't be good and stay still I'll just do it myself and not let you watch."

"The--the tan one with the suction cup?" Wonho asked.

Minhyuk smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You can hold it with your teeth and watch it stretch me instead of your fingers."

Wonho whined. "It'd be hard to stay still…"

"Of course it will. That's why I'll hold your head down as I fuck your face."

Wonho groaned. Pleasure was building up, but Minhyuk barely looked affected, and he wanted them to cum together. He slowed his hand again.

"Talk about when we fuck." Wonho said.

"Hmm… how about I ride you, all tied up so all you can do is lay back and watch as I fuck you however I want. I'll go extra slow, just for you. And I'll ignore you when you beg to go faster." Minhyuk told him.

Wonho closed his eyes and imagined it. He pictured Minhyuk's small frame on top of him, rolling his hips on his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. He thought of pleading and bucking his hips up, only to be ignored and pinned down. More heat pooled in his groin.

He opened his eyes to finally see Minhyuk's façade break. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was biting his lip.

"And I'll stay slow until you cum. I'll stay on top of you and jerk myself off so you can feel me clenching and twitching. How does that sound, baby?"

Wonho moaned. He fucked up into his hand and came in a few moments. He slid down in his chair, now weak and breathing heavily.

"God, you're so hot." Minhyuk whispered.

Wonho watched with heavy eyelids as Minhyuk chased his own orgasm. The few minutes were filled with both of their breathing and Minhyuk's small whines. Finally, Minhyuk came with a groan. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Now talk about what we'd do after." Wonho said quietly.

Minhyuk grinned. "I'd untie you and hold you close. We'd kiss until our lips are sore. I'd feel every part of your beautiful body. Then we'd shower together and kiss until we're sore again."

Wonho smiled. He didn't want to get up and clean, he wanted to do exactly what Minhyuk said.

"Love you." Wonho said.

"Love you too." Minhyuk responded.


	101. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> seungkwan only acts like he doesn't want it, everything is consensual!

_"Looking for a male (femboy preferred) amateur porn actor in the area. Must be of age. Email for details."_

Seungkwan knew what he was getting into. He's made some videos himself, in public, and has loved them, but has never been with someone else. Hopefully it'll make the experience better.

Yet he was still nervous as he stood, fake reading, in the most secluded part of the public library. He was outfitted by his partner in a skirt, panties, knee-high socks, and a button-up shirt. Like a schoolgirl. He felt cute, and has had a half-chub from the moment he got here, but was still nervous. He's always anxious in public, so he tried to ignore it.

The man who put the ad out, Vernon, was currently helping his cameraman friend set up their phones to record. Both hidden in shelves, one a direct view from the side and one a bit closer and behind them.

Seungkwan put his book back and grabbed another one. He was supposed to act like he was here alone, minding his own business, and then suddenly Vernon starts molesting him. He wasn't given any specifics, but he's going to act opposed to it to satisfy the creeps that like that sort of thing.

"Ready?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan startled a bit. He nodded and turned back to his book. For a minute or two, nothing happened. During that time, he looked at more random books. Finally, Vernon came into frame a few feet away from him.

Seungkwan's heart rate rose when Vernon stepped up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and inched away. Vernon followed him and placed a hand on his ass. When he started groping, Seungkwan kept looking back and slightly moving away.

Vernon kissed his neck. Seungkwan was expecting hard sucks and bites, but he was gentle. "You're just acting, right?" he whispered.

"Yes." Seungkwan answered, just as quiet and not moving his lips so the camera wouldn't see.

That let Vernon get rougher. He sucked and licked, and Seungkwan had to suppress a moan. Instead, he focused his energy on seeming uncomfortable. He kept looking around and fiddled with his shirt and skirt like he didn't know what to do with his hands. His book was long gone.

Seungkwan hovered his hands over Vernon's when he started unbuttoning his shirt like he wanted to stop him. He covered his mouth with one and batted Vernon's hand away with the other, albeit not very hard. Seungkwan closed his eyes when Vernon rubbed his nipples.

Seungkwan made a small sound when he pinched them. Vernon turned him around, earning a gasp and his arms falling to his sides. Vernon closed the space between them with a kiss.

Seungkwan moaned into it. He felt Vernon smirk, so he kissed harder. He knows he shouldn't be kissing back, to keep up the act that this was real, but couldn't help himself. Vernon was a good kisser, not to mention hot as fuck.

Vernon rolled his skirt up into the hem. Seungkwan whimpered at the new exposure. Vernon palmed him, smirking once again. Seungkwan held onto Vernon's forearms.

"You look so good." Vernon whispered into his neck.

Seungkwan bit his lip. He was almost fixated on the pleasure building up in his groin, but he managed to notice Vernon's thumb rubbing his hip. It was comforting, almost sensual.

Vernon pushed down his panties. Seungkwan gasped again. Vernon knelt and swallowed him up. Seungkwan's head tilted back and he moaned. He then covered his mouth to quiet himself. He ran a tentative hand through Vernon's hair.

Vernon held Seungkwan's hips as he bobbed his head. Seungkwan looked around to make sure nobody was here. He avoided looking at Vernon's friend, but he did know he was also hot. Having an audience was a bit of a turn-on.

Seungkwan moaned when Vernon deepthroated him. He tightened his grip in his hair and dropped his head. Vernon looked up at him, eyes glinting.

Vernon propped one of Seungkwan's legs up on the shelf behind him. Seungkwan tugged his skirt down over his thigh, but Vernon grabbed his hand and set it on his hair with the other. Vernon kept his mouth on him as he got something out of his jacket.

It was a packet of lube. Seungkwan watched him coat his fingers and bring them up to his hole. He whimpered when Vernon entered two straight away. Vernon moved to suck on his balls.

It was a shame Seungkwan had to be quiet. He was loud, and especially liked dirty talk. He wanted to tell Vernon that he was doing a great job and that he was so turned on right now. He wanted to moan Vernon's name as loud as he could.

Vernon entered a third finger. He was being rough, thrusting and curling his fingers at a fast pace. He was sucking on his cockhead, too, and it was getting to be too much. Seungkwan didn't want to cum yet.

Seungkwan pulled Vernon away by his hair. Vernon momentarily looked mad, then Seungkwan mouthed that he was going to cum. Vernon nodded slightly and switched to kissing his thighs. Seungkwan took deep breaths.

Vernon took his fingers out. Seungkwan whined, then gasped once more when Vernon turned him around. He was back to facing the shelf, and this time Vernon pulled him back to have him bend over. The manhandling made Seungkwan both embarrassed and excited.

Vernon rolled up his skirt again, making Seungkwan bite his lip. Vernon then pushed down his panties, also urging him to widen his stance. Seungkwan stepped out of one side of his underwear and spread his legs.

They talked about Vernon not wearing a condom in their emails, but Seungkwan was still surprised when he pushed in without one. Vernon immediately went hard and fast, just like his prep. Seungkwan held onto the shelf and tried to stay quiet. It wasn't easy.

What made it worse is that Vernon made almost no noise. The only indication that he was doing something was his breathing and the slap of his skin against Seungkwan's.

Seungkwan couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped fast. He came quickly, and was just coherent enough to avoid getting his load on the books in front of him. He whimpered through it, his legs shaking. Vernon wasn't done yet, of course, and the persistent pleasure made Seungkwan's knees weak.

"Came so quickly, what a slut." Vernon hissed.

Seungkwan bit into his forearm he was leaning on. He wanted Vernon's cum inside him already. He loved being in public but also wished they were alone so he could beg for it.

Seungkwan moaned at the feeling of Vernon's seed filling him up when he finally came. Vernon pulled out, and Seungkwan promptly fell to his knees. He heard Vernon walk away but was too immersed in the feeling of his throbbing hole to care.

The cameraman whispered "cut." Seungkwan felt a presence near him, and he looked up to see Vernon reaching out his hand.

Seungkwan only looked at him. He hoped his eyes were telling him that this was one of the best fucks he's had. They didn't do anything too special, but something about Vernon himself was special.

Seungkwan took his hand and allowed himself to be stood up. They looked at each other again. Vernon didn't break their eye contact as he unrolled and smoothed down Seungkwan's skirt.

They mingled their breaths and found something in each other's eyes.

Vernon stepped away. He looked like he was going to say something, then nodded. He met his friend and they got their phones. Seungkwan watched them leave.

Seungkwan eventually pulled his panties on and cleaned himself up. He wiped his hand on the inside of his skirt. There were drops of Vernon's cum on the floor, but Seungkwan didn't care enough to do anything about it. He buttoned his shirt and left.


	102. Verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

As soon as Vernon came inside, Seungkwan pushed him against the door. He ran heavy hands down his chest, his eyes hungry.

"Babe?" Vernon asked.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Seungkwan said. He trailed a hand to Vernon's inner thigh and squeezed it.

"I've only been gone a few hours." Vernon said, smiling a bit.

"So?" Seungkwan said. He came closer, pressing their bodies together. He licked over Vernon's top lip before pushing his tongue in. Vernon opened easily. Seungkwan licked the roof of his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Let me see your cock." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon opened his eyes, looking dazed already. He pushed down his pants and underwear. Seungkwan grinned and dropped to his knees.

"You're so cute when you're soft." Seungkwan told him. He licked his tip, looking up at him.

Vernon carded his fingers through Seungkwan's hair. He made a tight fist, and Seungkwan smiled.

"Let me… let's lay down." Vernon said, toeing off his shoes.

Once they were off, Seungkwan ran his hands up Vernon's shirt while he stood. He pulled it off before turning, and headed towards their bedroom. He smirked as he heard Vernon kick out of his pants and hurry to follow him.

Seungkwan gestured for Vernon to lay on the bed. He then kneeled between his legs and bent down to his cock. Vernon had chubbed up a little by now, resting against his groin. Seungkwan took him into his mouth. He didn't move, instead keeping still like he was cockwarming him.

"What have you been thinking about?" Vernon asked after a few moments. He tangled his fingers in Seungkwan's hair again.

"Hmm… riding you. Your hands on my ass as I bounce on you. Your hands in my hair." Seungkwan told him. He got back on him and bobbed his head now that he was harder.

"Sounds perfect." Vernon said.

Seungkwan pumped him so he could move his mouth to his thighs. He bit into the fleshy meat. Vernon widened his legs for him. Seungkwan loved marking his boyfriend, and hurting him a little, too. He sucked harshly on the spot.

"Oh, baby." Vernon mewled. "Harder."

Seungkwan smiled. He bit him again, harder like he asked. Vernon squirmed and whined. Seungkwan licked him and sat up. He saw he was fully hard now, so he took his hand away.

"You're gonna eat me out to prep me, okay?" Seungkwan said.

Vernon nodded. He sat up, but Seungkwan pushed him down. Seungkwan pulled off his shirt and threw it elsewhere. Vernon tried to help with his pants, but Seungkwan waved him away. Once he was undressed, he turned around and scooted back to Vernon's face.

Vernon sat up against the pillows for a better angle, then spread Seungkwan's cheeks and licked a wide stripe across him. Seungkwan closed his eyes, his lips parting. Vernon's teeth grazed the sensitive muscle as he shoved his tongue in as far as it could go. Seungkwan shuddered and dropped to his elbows.

"Fuck." Seungkwan hissed.

"You sound hot when you curse." Vernon said.

Seungkwan smirked. "Hmm, shut up and eat." He said, wiggling his ass slightly. He then told him, "You hungry? This is your dinner."

He felt Vernon grin. Vernon sucked and licked at a more frantic pace. Seungkwan moaned and pushed back on him. His back arched when Vernon entered a finger.

"I said rim me, not finger me." Seungkwan said.

"I wanna make sure you're stretched enough." Vernon responded.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Vernon kept licking to make sure there was plenty of saliva for lube. Seungkwan let out an embarrassing whine when Vernon brushed his prostate.

"I--oh, shit." Seungkwan tried. He wanted to get fucked already, but the pleasure was too good to pass up.

"You good?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan smiled. He loved the part of Vernon that led him to ask that. He rested his head on Vernon's hip and said, "Yes, honey, I'm perfect."

Vernon entered a second finger. Seungkwan hid a whimper by biting into his skin. He then moved to Vernon's cock, kissing and licking the side. Vernon hummed and sat back to catch his breath. Seungkwan shivered as it fanned over his sensitive hole.

"Ready now." Seungkwan muttered.

"You sure?" Vernon asked.

Instead of replying, Seungkwan turned around and straddled him. He gestured for Vernon to get the lube, and Vernon reached over to their bedside table to do so. Seungkwan quickly coated Vernon's dick with lube and lined up.

Vernon held onto his hips. They gave each other small nods before Seungkwan sank down on him. They both sighed at the feeling.

"Shit," Vernon hissed.

Seungkwan smiled wide. He tilted his head back, letting out a throaty moan. "God, feels so good. I wish I always had a cock in my ass."

Vernon chuckled and squeezed Seungkwan's waist.

Seungkwan looked at him again. "It's because it's _your_ cock, baby. Yours feels perfect, fills me up just right. I never want to leave it." He said, grinning. He rolled his hips.

Vernon moaned quietly. "Move, please."

Seungkwan's grin widened. He began to bounce, his thrusts slow and short. Vernon groaned.

"Tell me how it feels. Tell me you love it." Seungkwan said, getting faster.

Vernon moaned louder. He moved his hands to Seungkwan's ass and squeezed. "Feels perfect, I love it so much."

Seungkwan straightened and threw his head back. He set his hands on Vernon's, tightening his hold. He was sweating by now. Vernon's moans were short and staccato.

"Pull my hair." Seungkwan said.

Vernon grabbed onto his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The change in position made Seungkwan whine loudly. He kissed away Vernon's smirk.

"Babe, baby, I want… my hair pulled." Vernon said, almost out of breath.

"N-not in this position." Seungkwan told him. Vernon was now thrusting up into him.

"I know. I'm gonna move you." Vernon said.

Seungkwan hummed. Next, he was being pushed back and pinned to the bed. Vernon got settled quickly and started thrusting. Seungkwan's jaw dropped, letting out a low moan. He laid there, totally relaxed, and let Vernon rail him. He couldn't even feel the bed beneath him.

Then, he remembered why they moved. He reached up and tangled his fingers into both sides of Vernon's hair. He pulled out first, earning a whine, then pulled down to bring them closer. They kissed like before, this time messier and wetter.

"Cum in me." Seungkwan breathed. He was getting close, and wormed a hand between them to touch himself.

Vernon grunted in response. Seungkwan brought himself to a quivering orgasm, then Vernon was not long after. Seungkwan dropped his legs back to the bed once Vernon pulled out. He smiled at the thought of Vernon's load inside of him.

"Oh, baby, come here." Seungkwan said, stretching out his arms.

Vernon laid beside him and cuddled up to him. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and waist. He kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." Vernon said quietly.

Seungkwan hugged him tighter. "Of course."


	103. Junhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> idk if I've posted the part one to this but minghao was a nude model in jun's art class and they sexted a bit

Jun had no idea what was happening. One moment, he was sexting a hot stranger, and the next he was being straddled in his bed by the same stranger.

"Now, what did we talk about?" Minghao said, running a hand up Jun's chest.

"Um… I don't--I don't know." Jun said.

"You do know, baby." Minghao said, smiling. Although Jun was already hard, Minghao was palming him; just like he said he would.

Jun looked away. He was as turned on as could be, but was still scared. Maybe Minghao noticed, because he started talking instead.

"Come on… I said I'd play with your nipples, blow you…" Minghao prompted.

"You'd--you'd stretch me, going slow…" Jun continued. He couldn't meet Minghao's gaze. "And you said you'd call me pretty."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Minghao said. He leaned down close to his face and said, "You're very pretty, baby. My pretty boy."

Jun felt his face heat up. Minghao cupped his cheeks and kissed him. They kissed as soon as they met, like Jun wanted, but he still wasn't used to it. He liked it more than he probably should.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not as experienced as you." Jun told him. He's made out before, but Minghao was like a god. Jun was barely able to kiss back as Minghao licked into his mouth and sucked on his lips.

Minghao sat up. "Don't say that. I'm having a good time, are you?"

Jun nodded. Minghao grinned. He kissed his neck and said, "Take off my shirt."

Jun did what he was told, albeit hesitantly. He's already seen Minghao shirtless, nonetheless naked, but seeing him again brought another rush of excitement. He slowly set his hands on Minghao's hips.

"It's okay, you can touch me." Minghao said, smiling. He guided Jun's hands up his stomach to his chest. Jun tried to calm his breathing. "My nipples. Touch them."

Jun glanced at him. He brushed his thumbs over the buds, and Minghao took his own hands away. Jun continued rubbing them. He eventually elicited a small whine that made him freeze.

Minghao smirked. "You're a total virgin? You haven't done anything with anyone?"

Jun looked away. He knew Minghao wasn't trying to be mean but it was still embarrassing. "I've already told you…"

Minghao hummed. He pushed Jun's hands down and around to his ass. He then shoved Jun's shirt up and started to kiss his chest. Jun didn't know what to do, so he kept his hands where they were. He gasped and moaned when Minghao's lips found his nipple.

"Mhm, you sound so cute." Minghao murmured.

Jun blushed. He tried not to squirm, but this was a new sensation and it was a little overwhelming. It got worse when Minghao's fingers started to play with his other nipple. Jun bit his lip to hide a whine.

"I told you I'd do this in our texts." Minghao said. "Do you remember? Do you still want it?"

"Y-yes, I remember. I want it." Jun said quietly.

Minghao smiled against him. He shifted, causing Jun to remember where his hands were. He hesitantly squeezed Minghao's cheeks.

"Yes, good boy. Touch me." Minghao breathed.

Jun froze at the name. It did something to him, but he didn't know if that was a good thing and certainly didn't want Minghao to see his reaction. Minghao has said it already, right when they met, ( _Good boy, already hard for me. I'm proud_.) but Jun was too flustered to even comprehend it. Jun squeezed again, harder this time. He wasn't exactly sure what to do so he kept massaging.

"Yes, baby." Minghao whispered. He moved his mouth to his neck.

Jun's eyes fluttered closed. Neck kisses always got to him. Minghao sucked on the sensitive skin, his teeth grazing him as he opened his mouth to lick the spot. Jun sighed in contentment.

"I want you to take my pants off." Minghao said quietly.

Jun opened his eyes. "You sure?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Definitely." Minghao told him.

Jun's fingers followed the top of Minghao's waistband to get to the front. He undid the button, then carefully slid down the zipper. Minghao has surely made a hickey by now with how slow Jun was moving. Eventually, though, Jun pushed them down. Minghao's legs were spread, so they could only get below his crotch.

"Thank you." Minghao said. "Now touch me."

Jun could see the bulge in his underwear. It was hot. So why couldn't he touch him?

After a couple of moments of nothing happening, Minghao sat up. He brushed the hair out of Jun's face and asked, "You okay, baby?"

How concerned he looked made Jun feel bad. Jun sat up against the pillows, avoiding eye contact and not knowing what to say.

Minghao got off of him to sit next to him. "Jun? Do you still want this?"

Jun finally looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, I do, just… doing it is a lot different than thinking about it." He said, then turned away again.

Minghao smiled. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't I help you?"

Jun glanced at him and nodded.

Minghao pushed his jeans past his knees, then tugged down his underwear. Jun couldn't help but stare. He's seen him soft, but hard was a whole other thing. He was cute, and thankfully not too big.

"'Kay, now…" Minghao said, taking Jun's hand. He brought it to his cock and had Jun wrap his hand around him. "Yeah, like that. Good boy."

Jun bit his lip. "I-I like that." He whispered.

"What? Touching me or 'good boy'?" Minghao asked, smirking.

Jun looked away and mumbled, "Good boy."

Minghao kissed his cheek. Jun stared at him, wide-eyed, then he remembered where his hand was. Minghao's cock was warm and felt good to hold. It felt better than his own hand on himself.

"Pretend like you're masturbating." Minghao said. He moved Jun's hand up and down.

Jun blushed. He did what he was told and pumped him. Minghao soon took his own hand away. He then cupped Jun's face and leaned in. This kiss was softer than they've shared previously, and Jun's hand faltered.

Minghao leaned back to look at him. "You're adorable, you know that?" he said, smiling.

Jun merely shook his head. Minghao laughed and kissed him again. Jun quickened his strokes, and he soon elicited a moan. Jun kissed him harder after that.

"Can I take your pants off?" Minghao murmured against him.

Jun nodded. They stayed together as Minghao slowly undid his pants. He didn't take them off, but pushed them down just enough to palm him. Jun moaned at the touch.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you, okay?" Minghao asked.

Jun nodded again. He remembered this from their texts. Minghao moved to between his legs and bent down to his cock. He looked up as he wet his lips, then placed them on Jun's bulge. His tongue was pressed against him, wetting his underwear. Jun bit his lip to suppress a whimper.

Minghao kept his mouth against him as he reached down to take off his pants and underwear. He tossed them to the side, then focused back on Jun. He travelled to the head of his cock. Jun squirmed under him. Minghao's hot breath, with the contrast of soft skin on one side and rougher fabric on the other, was more than Jun could handle. Precum was beading up at his tip.

Minghao noticed. He smiled and set his lips on the wet spot. He sucked on his head, and Jun almost lost it. His legs jerked and he grabbed onto the sheets beneath him.

"Sensitive." Minghao commented. He went back down his length, leaving the fabric saturated with his spit.

"S-sorry," Jun whispered.

Minghao looked at him. "No, baby, it's a good thing. I'm thanking you."

Jun looked away. He covered his mouth to hide another moan.

"Don't do that, I want to hear you." Minghao said.

Jun took his hand away, but still didn't make eye contact. Minghao sucked at his base, earning a groan. Jun's underwear was soaking by now.

Minghao gave him a few chaste kisses before sitting up. He pulled down Jun's pants and took them off. He then tugged his underwear past his knees. Jun stared at Minghao's hand on his hip, clenching the sheets again.

"Hey, pretty boy, you okay?" Minghao asked.

Jun glanced at him. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing now?"

"Well, can I touch you?" Minghao questioned.

Jun nodded. Minghao carefully wrapped his hand around his cock. He started pumping, and Jun sighed. Physically, it was the same as if Jun were touching himself, but everything that's led up to this made it that much better. His heart didn't race like this when he was alone.

"Good?" Minghao asked. Jun nodded again. "Okay. Do you want to be prepped on your back or on your stomach?"

"Like this." Jun said. He wanted to be able to see Minghao.

"Good choice." Minghao said, smiling. He kept stroking him, slow and steady.

Jun wanted him to go faster, but telling him to do so wasn't an option. So he laid back and tried not to squirm too much.

"Take your shirt off for me." Minghao said.

Jun did. Minghao took his time raking his eyes over him, and Jun blushed. "I think I, um, want to be prepped now." He said quietly.

Minghao took his hand away. "Of course. Lube?"

Jun got it from his nightstand. He gave it to Minghao, then laid flat to give him easier access. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Wait. Didn't you bring lube?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, but I left my bag in the living room."

"What else is in there?"

"Nothing, actually. I brought it to hide my boner." Minghao said. Jun chuckled. "Stop me whenever, okay, angel?" he asked, rubbing his thigh.

Jun nodded. Minghao put his knees under Jun's thighs to prop his legs up a little. Jun heard what sounded like a wrapper, and opened his eyes to see what it was. It was a condom. He watched Minghao roll it over his finger and lube it. He closed his eyes before Minghao could see him looking. Apparently he kept his condoms in his pocket instead of his bag.

Minghao entered a finger. Jun's lips parted. This was completely new, and didn't feel like how he expected. A small moan escaped when Minghao started thrusting.

A second digit was not long after. The pleasure was deeper and less intense than how it felt from his cock, but Jun liked it. Minghao scissored his fingers.

"God, you look so good." Minghao murmured, squeezing his inner thigh.

"Your, um… your fingers are, you know, smaller than your, like, dick, so will it hurt when you…?" Jun stuttered out.

Minghao chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure to prep you super well. If it ever hurts we can take a break."

Jun nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"No need to thank me. Ready for a third finger?" Minghao asked.

"I don't know."

"Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked, spreading his two fingers wide.

"No." Jun answered. It was an odd feeling, being stretched, and he wanted Minghao to go deeper more often.

Minghao added his ring finger. He seemingly read Jun's mind and went as deep as he could go, also pushing up on his walls. Jun's jaw dropped when he reached a certain spot. He moaned loudly when Minghao rubbed circles on it.

"Mhm, good. This is what me fucking you is going to feel like." Minghao said.

Jun's back arched on its own accord. He let out a broken whine, then the feeling was gone. Minghao's fingers were back to being shallow. He widened them, stretching him more. Jun was breathing deeply.

"Go back, go deeper--it was better that way." Jun breathed.

Minghao smirked. "I know, but you'll have to wait. This is to prep you; you can feel good when I fuck you."

Jun whimpered and opened his eyes. He didn't know if he could wait. "Then I'm ready now."

"Be patient, baby." Minghao said. He added a fourth finger, making Jun whimper.

"I-I'm ready, though. I want it. Don't--don't be mean." Jun said, pouting.

Minghao took away his hand. He looked at him, and Jun couldn't tell what he was thinking. Minghao glanced back down.

"God, you're beautiful." Minghao said, running a hand down Jun's thigh. Jun whimpered when he touched his rim. "Fine. Turn over."

Jun still wanted to be able to see him, but figured Minghao knew more about what position was better. Jun flipped to his stomach. Minghao got another condom, and before Jun knew it he was lining up.

"Ready?" Minghao asked. Jun said he was. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop. Be vocal."

Jun nodded. He tilted his head to make sure he could still see him. Minghao slowly pushed in, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Jun sighed as he did, his eyes fluttering closed. It was fuller, warmer, and overall better than Minghao's fingers.

"Good? I'm not gonna move until you tell me."

Jun smiled a bit. He reached back, touching Minghao's stomach and down to his groin to make sure that, yes, he really was inside of him. "It's good. It feels… good. It's nice. Move."

Minghao moved after a second. He paused after a short, soft thrust. Jun's eyebrows furrowed. That was different. Different, but more pleasurable. He grasped Minghao's hip and pressed his fingers into him to try to make him do it again.

Minghao did. This one was deeper. Jun took his hand back and moaned. Minghao picked up a rhythm after that, slow and gentle but deep. Jun's jaw dropped.

"Keep talking. I like hearing my partner talk." Minghao said.

Jun grinned. "Do you have a praise kink?"

"How do you know about that, Mr. Virgin?"

He chuckled. "The Internet is a great place."

Minghao got a little faster. Jun moaned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Yes, fast, like that." Jun mewled.

"I might have a praise kink," Minghao said, a bit out of breath. "But who wouldn't want to hear that they're making somebody feel good?"

Jun whined. "Faster, an--and lower--down…" He tried.

Thankfully, Minghao understood him. He angled down to his prostate. Jun moaned loudly when he hit it, and kept moaning with each thrust as Minghao picked up the pace.

"Oh, fuck… so good…" Jun said, his words slurred.

"You're drooling. You're not overwhelmed?"

Jun closed his mouth. He hadn't realized it was open. He shook his head, then reached back to Minghao. He wanted to touch him, any part of him, to once again apprehend that this was happening. Minghao held his hand and pinned it to the bed.

Jun knew he was going to cum quickly. But he didn't want this to end, and didn't know how to delay himself. Maybe Minghao knows something.

"I-I'm gonna cum, but I don't want to yet." Jun told him.

Minghao slowed down, his breathing heavy. "It's okay, baby. It's normal. Cum when you need to, just relax."

Jun whined. "But…"

"Shh, shh. Relax. This isn't your last orgasm ever, just let it wash over you." Minghao said.

Jun whined again. He groaned when Minghao got faster again. His climax was building up, and it felt different than when he masturbates. He didn't want to stop feeling this.

"You're gonna cum before me, so I'll pull out to finish off." Minghao breathed.

Jun barely heard him. The dam finally burst. His jaw dropped, but it's like he didn't have the energy to moan. Warmth made its way up his chest, through his arms, and down his legs. He quivered once the high had passed.

He felt Minghao pull out, but he could also feel himself still throbbing. He felt empty now, and a bit cold, although Minghao was still pressed against him.

Jun didn't know how much time had passed before Minghao's load fell onto his ass. He was tired yet his whole body was buzzing.

"Still awake?" Minghao asked. Jun hummed. "I'll clean you up."

Minghao's warmth and weight left him. Now Jun was cold. Soon after, Minghao's weight dipped into the bed again and a cool wetness wiped across Jun's ass. Jun hissed when the washcloth dragged across his hole.

"Thanks for this." Minghao said. He cleaned Jun's cock, making him hiss again.

Jun only hummed. Minghao was gone once more, then there was rustling and the comforter being pulled across Jun's body.

"I'm gonna go, okay? Get some sleep." Minghao said.

Jun was one step ahead of him. "Text me." He mumbled.

A pause, then, "Okay."

Jun fell asleep before he heard Minghao leave.


	104. Chancheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Chan dragged his gaze down Seungcheol's body. He was wearing loose clothes, yet he was still sexy. All Chan could think of was taking them off.

Seungcheol noticed. He quirked an eyebrow at him, but Chan only made eye contact for a second. His eyes continued their journey down his body.

The rest of the members stood around them, talking about their schedules. Chan and Seungcheol stayed silent.

Finally, the conversation was over and they were able to leave. Chan stalked past the group and towards his room. He didn't look at Seungcheol as he passed, but knew he would follow. Chan smirked when he heard his footsteps behind him. He entered his room and Seungcheol closed the door behind them.

"Do you have a reason for eye-fucking me in front of everyone?"

Chan turned around, grinning. "Of course," he said, pushing Seungcheol to the door by his hips. "I miss you."

Seungcheol's eyes darted around his face, lingering on his lips. "We've been together all day."

"You know what I mean." Chan said. He lifted Seungcheol's shirt, smiling and biting his lip as he was revealed. Seungcheol was on the verge of abs and his nipples were dark against his pale skin. Chan wanted to make more dark marks.

"What do you want to do?" Seungcheol asked quietly.

Chan pulled his shirt off. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms, stopping at his biceps to squeeze them. Chan loved his muscles.

"Not sure. I just want you naked and laid out for me."

"You looked like you had something in mind back there." Seungcheol said.

Chan hummed. He travelled down to his pants and began to slowly undo them. "Just thinking of you. Being with you."

Seungcheol cupped his face to have them make eye contact. Chan paused his movements. Seungcheol pulled him into a kiss. Chan pressed into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. They moved to the bed with Seungcheol on bottom.

Their kisses turned messy quickly. Chan loved the way Seungcheol kissed. It wasn't exactly what he did, but what he didn't do. He let Chan lick as far into his mouth as he wanted, let him suck and bite on his lips--generally just laid and took whatever Chan gave him. Chan pulled off Seungcheol's jeans and tossed them away. He cupped Seungcheol's bulge.

Seungcheol tore off Chan's shirt. When Chan got his hand back on him, he squeezed. Seungcheol moaned quietly. He pushed at Chan's pants, and Chan took them off. He sat back and looked at him.

"You're beautiful like this." Chan whispered. He trailed his hand up Seungcheol's thigh, feeling the hair and soft skin.

"Shut up."

"I think what I want to do is just kiss you and touch you until you can't take it anymore."

Seungcheol shifted. "You're saying you're gonna make me cry?"

Chan looked at him. "If you want me to."

Seungcheol pushed down his underwear and took them off. Chan couldn't help but look. He was half-hard, resting against his waist. Dark hair was nestled around his base.

"Good. You listened." Chan said, bringing his hand up close to his cock. A while ago, he told Seungcheol he wanted him to shave less.

"Of course I did." Seungcheol said.

Chan chuckled. He took off his own underwear, but didn't give Seungcheol any time to stare and dipped down to kiss his thigh. He sunk his teeth into a large mouthful.

"Yes, mark me." Seungcheol whispered.

Chan smirked. He leaned further down, arching his back to stick his ass up. He continued kissing and biting him.

"Bet you look great from behind right now." Seungcheol said.

Chan got just his skin between his teeth, like a pinch so it would hurt more. Seungcheol flinched and grumbled to himself. "Maybe I'll reverse cowgirl you." Chan said.

"That'd be nice." Seungcheol sighed.

Chan trailed up to his stomach. He nibbled and nipped and licked. He wasn't able to see Seungcheol exposed like this often, so he was taking time to appreciate every part of him. Every part of his toned muscles and soft skin.

Chan got to his chest. He sat on Seungcheol's thighs and leaned on his elbows to dip down to his nipple. First, Chan traced around his areola with a pointed tongue. He licked another circle closer to the bud, then flicked it with his tongue.

Seungcheol set a hand in his hair. "I wasn't listening much back there. We have to do anything tonight?"

"You think I was listening?" Chan countered. He set his lips on him and sucked.

Seungcheol breathed a laugh. "Let's hope we're not interrupted."

Chan caught his nipple between his teeth and gently pulled. Seungcheol made a small noise. Chan then set out to make a few hickeys on his chest. Seungcheol kept his hand in his hair, rubbing him with his thumb. Their cocks were pressed up next to each other, but Seungcheol hasn't taken advantage of it like the good boy he was. Chan hasn't either because he had other things planned.

"I love being marked by you." Seungcheol said quietly.

"Mhm. Tell me why." Chan said and licked over the spot he was working on.

"It… it lets me know I belong to someone. That we belong together. Even if nobody else can see it, it's enough that we know."

Chan sat up, looking at him with a small smile. His heart was full. He leaned down to kiss his lips. Seungcheol cupped his face and deepened it. He was kissing back with fervor, but in a few moments Chan got him to lay back and take it like he usually does.

"You know what I think is pretty hot about you?" Chan asked against his lips. Seungcheol hummed. "That you're outspoken and demanding when it comes to our group, but in bed you're docile and obedient. I like that I make you like this."

Seungcheol grinned. "Maybe I just need a break sometimes."

"And I'm happy to give it to you." Chan said. He sat up and kneeled between his legs again.

Chan pulled Seungcheol's hips up so his ass was on his chest. Seungcheol's legs fell back on their own, and Chan had a perfect view of his hole and cock. He glanced up, seeing Seungcheol already looked affected.

Chan licked across his taint. He held his balls back so he had more area to cover, then licked him again. He drew circles with a strong, pointed tongue. Seungcheol moaned quietly.

Chan tilted his head to bite him. Seungcheol arched away from him and let out a throaty moan. Chan sucked on him, then gave light kitten licks.

"You're--you're really gonna ignore my ass?" Seungcheol asked, a little out of breath.

"I'll get there." Chan said. He zig-zagged his tongue up the expanse of skin. He sat back to look at him, spreading his cheeks to better see. "God, you're beautiful."

Seungcheol's hole was dark like his nipples and cock, and was encompassed by hair. Chan blew on him, making Seungcheol whine. "You don't even know how gorgeous you are, do you?"

"I will eventually if you keep telling me." Seungcheol said, smirking.

"You don't already?"

"Just eat me out, babe."

Chan smirked. He bit at his taint again. Seungcheol's whimper went straight to his groin, making his cock twitch. Chan sucked just below his balls, and Seungcheol shivered. Chan moved a hand to rub the space with his thumb. He pressed hard so he'd feel it in his prostate.

"S-seriously, baby, this isn't enough." Seungcheol told him.

"It isn't? Tell me what you want."

Seungcheol looked away. "I want you to eat me out… but actually do it, not just tease me. I want you to make me cum."

Chan smiled. He then got more serious to ask, "I can't make you cry, then?"

Seungcheol glanced at him. "As long as I'll get proper aftercare."

Chan smiled again. "Deal. Hands and knees."

Seungcheol moved into position. Chan ran his hands over his cheeks first. He peppered around light kisses, then took in yet another mouthful. The image of a bite mark on Seungcheol's ass was one Chan won't forget.

Chan didn't waste any time shoving his tongue into Seungcheol's tight heat. Seungcheol moaned loudly.

"Shh, baby, they're gonna hear." Chan murmured. "Or do you want them to?"

Seungcheol whined. Chan smirked to himself and continued his work. He circled around his rim, then licked a fat stripe across him. He blew on him again and Seungcheol whimpered.

It didn't take long for Seungcheol to start begging. With all the teasing, he was bound to break. Chan was surprised he's made it this long.

"Chan, please, touch me, jerk me off--I need it." Seungcheol asked.

"You need it?" Chan questioned. He licked all the way up to the small of his back, then nipped at the back of his hip.

"Yes, I need it, can't you see I'm leaking? Please, Channie, you told me you'd make me cum."

Chan reached to check the tip of his cock, seeing that there was precum. Seungcheol's arms buckled at the touch. Chan openly laughed at him. "I did, but I also said I wanted to make you cry."

Seungcheol whined. "Please."

Chan pushed his tongue inside once again. Seungcheol gave another childish whine. Chan kept going, eating him out like his life depended on it. Wearing Seungcheol down to a whimpering mess with just this was one of Chan's favorite things to do. The fact that Seungcheol was years older than him was also a turn-on.

Soon enough, Chan heard the tell-tale sniffle. He relented a tiny bit just to hear him better, and discovered more sniffles. Chan then made his licks as light as possible to see what would happen.

Seungcheol whimpered and hid his face. Chan went back to being rough, earning a broken sob. Seungcheol was mumbling something that sounded like "please."

"Look at me." Chan said.

Seungcheol slowly tilted his head towards him. His lips were quivering and Chan watched a tear well up and fall from his eye.

"I'll get you off, don't worry, angel. I'm not mean." Chan said, smiling. He gently urged Seungcheol to lay on his back, then wrapped his hand around his cock.

Seungcheol groaned. Chan didn't have the heart to tease anymore, so his movements were fast. Seungcheol covered his mouth with a hand. When his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, Chan knew he was close. He used both hands and quickly made him cum. Seungcheol spasmed through it.

Chan's own erection came to the forefront of his mind once Seungcheol had calmed down. He wanted a blowjob, but didn't know what Seungcheol wanted.

Chan crawled over him and cupped his face. "Good, baby?" he asked.

Seungcheol nodded, his eyes still closed.

Chan petted his hair. "You up to get me off?"

Seungcheol opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

"A blowjob, if that's okay." Chan said and pecked his lips.

Seungcheol nodded again and started to sit up. Chan pushed him back down. He sat next to him and pulled his head onto his thigh. Seungcheol quickly got him into his mouth.

Chan moaned, tightening his fist in his hair. He didn't want to hurt him anymore so he made himself let go and pet instead. Seungcheol bobbed his head quickly, a hand on his hip.

"I'm not gonna last long, baby." Chan breathed.

Seungcheol hummed, and Chan groaned. Chan cupped his face again and felt his cock through his cheek. He looked so pretty like this, his mouth full and tear tracks down his face. Seungcheol looked up and Chan got lost in his big, beautiful eyes.

Seungcheol swallowed his load once he climaxed. It managed to knock the breath out of him due to how long he waited, but Chan knew he had to recover quickly. He scooted down to be face to face with Seungcheol and began to pepper kisses around his face.

"You were so good. Thank you." Chan told him. He ran his hand through Seungcheol's hair, down his side, anywhere he could touch. He held his hand and squeezed it a few times.

"Thank you." Seungcheol repeated. He was looking tired again.

Chan wiped away any remaining tears. "I think we should shower." He said and tapped his nose.

Seungcheol made a noise, his nose wrinkling. "But I just wanna sleep."

"Cheollie," Chan whined. He kissed his lips.

"Channie," Seungcheol whined back.

"I'll allow it only if you sleep here tonight." Chan said.

"Of course, I was going to anyway." Seungcheol said, snuggling closer.

Chan grinned. He got a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned up any pools of cum that would be a problem. He turned off the light and they settled in under the comforter. Laundry could wait.

They cuddled close and fell asleep quickly.


	105. Showki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Shownu hated this. He hated being teased, he hated begging. But, Kihyun loves it. He revels in seeing his boyfriend fall apart and stoop down to his lowest level. He may love degrading even more. Shownu doesn't mind degrading, necessarily, but Kihyun's love for it overpowered his dislike.

"Why do you always do this?" Shownu whimpered, tugging at the restraints on his ankles and wrists.

"Because you don't like it." Kihyun said, tying the rope tightly to the headboard.

"But--"

"I know if you truly hated this, you'd tell me." Kihyun trailed a light finger down his chest. "But, look at you, already hard for your master."

Shownu bit his lip and tried not to move too much. The rope would leave marks on his skin, but maybe he likes that too. He hasn't admitted to himself that he secretly enjoys this, maybe because what Kihyun does frankly makes him mad. He hates begging more than being teased, so his emotions come out as annoyance instead of pleading.

"It-it's hard not to be..." Shownu said quietly, eyes searching his boyfriend. He still had all his clothes on, whereas Shownu was completely naked. He wished he could see him, and almost added a please to his next comment: "Take something off..."

"Why? So you can eye-fuck me?" Kihyun chuckled. "No, no, no, my slut. We're focusing on you. I'm not giving you that pleasure."

Shownu let his head fall back on the bed. "Wouldn't it--wouldn't it be uncomfortable when you get hard?" he tried.

"I can handle it. Can you?" Kihyun asked. He sat on the edge of the bed near Shownu's hips. "Remember, you're not cumming until I say you can. Don't disobey me, little one."

Shownu whined when Kihyun set a cold hand on his hip, his thumb rubbing his hipbone. "You're so beautiful..." Kihyun whispered, eyes scanning his body.

"Thank you." Shownu replied.

Kihyun moved to between his legs. "Do you feel exposed in front of me? Do you feel ashamed you're on display for me to use you?"

Shownu almost moaned. "Y-yes, I'm yours to use and--and I'm mortified about it."

"Good boy." Kihyun smirked. He trailed a finger on the underside of Shownu's cock, making it twitch. Shownu did moan this time, even if the touch was small.

"You like being touched, whore? I bet it wouldn't even matter who it was, you'd moan their name and get your ass fucked like the slut you are. I wonder why you haven't sold yourself on the streets yet. Maybe it's because you're with me. I wouldn't let you do that anyway, you're mine. Tell me, bear, who do you belong to?"

"You, K-Kihyun. You're my master. I'm yours and only yours." Shownu whimpered. "I'd give myself to y-you and only you."

Kihyun smiled. "You're such a good doll, but so naughty at the same time. How is that?" he asked, seemingly to himself, so Shownu didn't reply. Kihyun rubbed the slit of his cock with his index finger.

Shownu bucked his hips, but restrained himself immediately, since he knows Kihyun doesn't like that. Kihyun gave him a warning look, and Shownu bit his lip to distract himself.

"You're also sensitive up here, correct?" Kihyun moved to sit near his chest. He rubbed both his nipples, making Shownu moan. "Answer me when I talk to you, slut."

"Yes, master, I-I'm sensitive--" He was cut off by another moan, causing Kihyun to smile. "Why-why do you..."

"Finish your sentences, you're not a child." Kihyun snapped. "Or, maybe you are, considering how much you whine."

"Why do you like hurting me?" Shownu continued. The movement on his chest was gone, and Kihyun was standing in front of him at the end of the bed.

"Because you fall apart and submit completely to me. I know you don't like begging, but I love pushing you to that point. Your breaking point, if you will. It's a nice thought to know I can tear you down until you're pleading for a simple orgasm unashamed." 

Shownu nodded like he understood. He wanted to ask for a kiss, but knew the response he'd get. Apparently, Kihyun read his mind. He kissed his neck gently at first, but ended up making a hickey--maybe three. Shownu's moans filled the room until Kihyun stood up and smirked down at him.

Kihyun ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair while the other hand played with his balls and teased his entrance. Shownu gasped and moaned, looking up to Kihyun with pleading eyes.

"Have I broken you yet?" Kihyun whispered.

"A-almost," Shownu answered. He didn't want to risk neither not replying again nor lying to him.

Kihyun hummed with a small smile. "You're building up endurance. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." He pondered.

Kihyun shifted to place soft kisses on Shownu's stomach. "You truly are gorgeous." He whispered, biting his skin gently. Shownu thanked him, like always. Kihyun continued down closer to his dick but didn't touch him.

Kihyun moved back in between his legs and pushed his hands under Shownu's ass, spreading his cheeks. His hot breath made Shownu's dick twitch again. "You want me to fuck you, don't you. You want to feel my hard cock slamming into your tight hole, fucking whore. You want my cum inside you, but I want you to taste it." He said, then licked up his length.

"Oh, fuck! Kihyun, please. Please, please, please fuck me. Master, I'm begging. I'm begging like you want, and, fuck, please. You're--you're right, I want your cock inside of me, a-and I'll be tight like you want if you don't prep me! Please, just, let me cum. I want to taste you, master, you taste so fucking good. Fuck my tight ass and then cum on my face. You--you can taste me, too. Please, Kihyun, let me cum!"

Kihyun smirked. "What else do you want, little one?"

Shownu rolled his eyes but continued. "I want you to spank me until I bruise and tears are running down my cheeks. I want my ass to be sore tomorrow from your hand and your cock. I want to be screaming in pleasure. It'll hurt, but I'll like it. Please, Kihyun, I want you to kiss me and bite my lip, and make more hickeys on my hips and thighs. Please, fuck me."

There was a few seconds of silence where shame finally sunk in for Shownu, but Kihyun didn't move.

"I'm not giving you that."

"You fucking--goddamnit, fuck. You're infuriating." Shownu ranted. Anxiety immediately set in afterwards.

"Watch it, slut. Who said you could talk like that?" Kihyun's nails dug into his skin.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, master, please forgive me. I... I don't have to cum. I'm sorry..." Shownu tried, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kihyun was silent again. He stopped touching his boyfriend entirely, instead pacing in front of him.

"You were such a good boy, begging and everything." Kihyun thought aloud. "Until you talked back. Is that enough of a reason for me to just leave you here? Maybe..."

"I'm sorry, Kihyun. I made a mistake." Shownu was frantic by now. "I-I just--I'm--"

"What, baby? Spit it out." Kihyun demanded.

"I'm afraid I'll cum without meaning to..." Shownu relented quietly.

Kihyun smiled. "You hate being teased, and you loathe begging, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Shownu nodded slowly.

"But you do it all for me. Does that outweigh your brattiness?" Kihyun thought for a few agonizingly long moments before he made a decision.

"I'll fuck you. On one condition," he started taking off his clothes. "You maintain eye contact with me and you cum when I say you can. If you look away even for a second, I'll stop and leave you here. Deal?"

Shownu nodded enthusiastically. Kihyun hastily poured lube on himself, then pushed in. Shownu basically screamed. He kept his word without much of a problem, considering his boyfriend was incredibly attractive.

Kihyun looked down at Shownu, loving the way he moved when he was getting fucked and his facial expressions. He looked dazed and exhausted, exactly how a sex doll should feel.

Kihyun wrapped his hand on Shownu's cock, testing him since he hasn't said he can cum yet. Shownu moaned with a hint of annoyance but restrained himself.

Finally, Kihyun gave him permission. "You can cum now, bear. Come on, whore, this is what you've been waiting for. Let me taste you."

Shownu screamed his boyfriend's name as he climaxed, and Kihyun was just moments after. Kihyun wiped his load off of his stomach, popping his finger in his mouth with a smile.

"You taste so good, baby." Kihyun whispered in his ear.

Shownu was dizzy for a moment, almost making him forget his duty. "Thank you, master." He breathed.

Kihyun smiled, biting his ear gently. "You're welcome, slut."


	106. Verkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

"Where'd you say your roommate went?" Seungkwan asked, setting his bag next to Vernon's bed.

"He's with some guy again. Come here, I've missed you." Vernon said. He was on his bed, gesturing for Seungkwan to come closer.

Seungkwan smiled and crawled into his lap. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing. With both of them going to different colleges, it was hard for them to spend time together. Especially alone. Even more so in a room where they could do anything they wanted.

"You think he'll be gone for a while?" Seungkwan asked, his hands in Vernon's hair.

Vernon hummed a yes. His kisses moved to his jaw.

"I've missed you, too." Seungkwan said. He scooted closer, his fingers carding through Vernon's soft hair. His mouth on his jaw felt heavenly. "I've been thinking about you. About what we'd do when we're finally alone."

"Mmh, and what would we do?" Vernon questioned. He gently pushed Seungkwan back to lay down, kneeling over him and trailing down to his neck.

"We would… I'd be laid down, just like this, because I love having you on top of me. I love how safe it feels. And you'd suck hickeys on my chest in the shape of a heart. That'd be cute, wouldn't it?"

Vernon smiled. "Yes, it would. It'd be adorable."

Seungkwan pulled off his shirt, then Vernon's. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. The feeling of being protected wasn't so much from Vernon's stature, but from his actions.

"And you'd fuck me in this position, with you on top of me. When my legs get tired you'd put them on your shoulders. Then, afterwards, you'd massage my thighs." Seungkwan continued.

"Mhm, I would?" Vernon asked. He started grinding, rubbing their crotches together to get them hard. They were both wearing jeans, which weren't the most comfortable.

"You would, because I know you worry about how I'm feeling after sex." Seungkwan said. He could see Vernon had already made a few hickeys on his chest.

"Because I love you." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan smiled. "And I love you. Then after that, we'd cuddle and talk."

Vernon sat up. He got between Seungkwan's legs and set his ankles on his shoulders. "Like this, huh?" he asked, grinding harder.

Seungkwan groaned. He nodded hastily, then set his legs down to sit up. He fumbled with Vernon's pants, saying, "I need to see you. Right now."

Vernon helped him take them off. Seungkwan tore his underwear down and froze. He was only awestruck for a second, afterwards bending down to lick his cock messily. He got as much of his tongue on him as he could, pinning him to his stomach.

Vernon moaned and fell back to his elbows. Seungkwan's eyes were already closed and he laid between his legs. Vernon hasn't seen Seungkwan do anything as passionately as he sucks cock. It's like it was solely for his own pleasure.

"My baby boy, my cockslut, hm?" Vernon teased.

Seungkwan moaned in response. He got him in his mouth, all the way in. He nuzzled into Vernon's base and stayed there. Seungkwan wriggled his arms around his back, wrapping them around his waist. Vernon moved to lean on his hands to give him room.

"You're so perfect." Vernon said, brushing the hair out of Seungkwan's face.

Seungkwan swallowed around him, earning a groan. He then started bobbing his head. At one point, Seungkwan sucked in a frantic breath.

"Calm down, baby, this isn't the last time you'll be able to blow me." Vernon said, smiling and petting his hair.

"But I don't know when the next time will be." Seungkwan responded.

Vernon grinned. "You're so beautiful."

Seungkwan smirked and got back on him. He licked along his length, making sure to drool and be messy. He went down to his balls and sucked on them.

"Fuck. Seriously, baby, you're gorgeous." Vernon continued. "You're so talented. You look so good like this, sucking my cock like you'd die without it. You make me feel amazing."

Seungkwan hummed on him. Vernon's grip tightened in his hair. "I think you know I'd die without it." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon chuckled. "Such a cockslut. So desperate."

"Mm-hmm, baby, yours." Seungkwan said. He deepthroated him again.

"Yes, you're mine. My baby boy, my whore. I'm glad you know your place."

Seungkwan's whole body filled with warmth. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a moan. Vernon laughed. He cupped Seungkwan's face, so he opened his eyes.

Vernon's gaze was fond. He was looking at him like he was the love of his life, like he was his whole world. Seungkwan melted into his hand.

Seungkwan got off of him and crawled into his lap. "Prep me. I can't wait any longer."

Vernon smiled. He brushed his thumb over Seungkwan's lips, then eased in two fingers. Seungkwan sucked on them eagerly. Vernon tried to push him back to have him lay down, but Seungkwan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I wanna stay like this. Close." Seungkwan said.

Vernon nodded. They took off the rest of Seungkwan's clothes, then got a box from under Vernon's bed. Seungkwan got the lube and condoms and set it back on the floor. Vernon took the lube and coated his fingers. He entered one, maintaining eye contact with Seungkwan.

Seungkwan sighed, grinning. He closed his eyes. "I love when you're inside me."

Vernon chuckled. "I barely am."

Seungkwan reached between his legs and straightened Vernon's middle finger, then sank down on it. Vernon set his hand on Seungkwan's hip and curled his fingers towards his prostate.

"Ngh, fuck yes. Please, just--play with my prostate." Seungkwan told him.

"You'll cum quicker." Vernon said.

"I want to be overwhelmed. Fuck me after I cum. Cum in me and finger it deeper to get me messy, get me to scream. I don't want to be empty."

A pause. Vernon ghosted his thumb over Seungkwan's eyelid, near his eyebrow, to make him open his eyes. Seungkwan did and they stared at each other. Vernon looked like he adored him.

"If you miss the feeling that much then keep a plug in." Vernon said quietly.

Seungkwan nodded and rested his head on the headboard next to Vernon's. "Baby, I've been meaning to ask you…"

Vernon took his fingers out in case this was serious. Seungkwan grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back. Vernon rubbed his taint and hole instead.

"I want a cock cage. I want you to get it for me. I want you to tell me when to wear it and when to take it off. I want you to control me, control my cock, when we're not together."

Vernon turned and brushed their cheeks together. His lips touched Seungkwan's jaw as he said, "I can do that for you, baby. I'd love to do that for you."

Seungkwan nuzzled into Vernon's neck. His heart was about to burst with love and excitement. He moved Vernon's hand again, and Vernon reentered his two fingers. He curled and thrusted them right away.

"You're so adorable. You're perfect for me, sweetheart." Vernon said. Seungkwan moaned, clutching onto Vernon's arm. "So perfect, so obedient, so submissive. I'm lucky to have you."

"Yours." Seungkwan breathed.

" _Yours_." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan whined. "Oh, don't stop."

Vernon kept up what he was doing, repeatedly pressing on him, but said, "I'm not gonna let you cum like this."

"I-I know." Seungkwan said. "N-now… now stop."

Vernon smirked. He took his fingers out, but Seungkwan grabbed his wrist again.

"Add another." Seungkwan said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I need it. Two isn't enough, you're too big." Seungkwan told him. He pressed Vernon's fingers to his hole. "Just don't go too deep."

Vernon touched Seungkwan's chin, having them look at each other. He kissed him as he pushed in three digits. Seungkwan moaned and deepened the kiss.

"My--my legs are tired." Seungkwan murmured.

Vernon started to speak, but Seungkwan was already moving. He laid on his side, one leg stretched out and one hiked up over Vernon's thighs. He was pressed up against Vernon's side, his head on his shoulder. Vernon moved his hand from between his legs to over his hip. Seungkwan whined when he entered his fingers again.

Seungkwan pulled closer with his arm over Vernon's waist. "My prostate, baby; deeper." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You just said not to." Vernon chuckled.

"I want it." Seungkwan whined.

Vernon complied. Seungkwan moaned when he dragged his fingers over the spot, rubbing back and forth. Vernon wrapped his other arm around Seungkwan's waist, pulling him even closer. Seungkwan felt incredibly safe, warm, and happy.

"If you change your mind and whine that you're overwhelmed after you cum, am I supposed to listen too?" Vernon asked.

"I-I don't know yet. I'll use the safe word." Seungkwan answered.

Vernon hummed. He thrusted his fingers at a slow pace. Seungkwan was throbbing with pleasure, and he knew he should be fucked soon but didn't want to leave this.

"Kwannie," Vernon sang, digging his nails into his ass. "I know you're close. You're grinding on me."

Seungkwan whined. He forced himself to move, taking away both of Vernon's hands and laying on his back. He held his legs back.

Vernon quickly rolled on the condom and added more lube. He lined up behind Seungkwan. They both sighed in relief when he pushed in. Seungkwan wrapped his legs around Vernon's waist, his arms above his head. Vernon leaned on the bed with his hands near his chest.

"Oh, baby, feels so good." Seungkwan moaned.

Vernon moved to his elbows and set his lips on his chest. He started sucking out more hickeys.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan said quietly. He began to position his legs to rest on Vernon's shoulders.

Vernon chuckled and placed a hand on Seungkwan's ankle. "Tired already?"

Seungkwan nodded, pouting. He whimpered with each thrust. "Yes, daddy." He whispered.

"Oh, baby's needy tonight, hm?" Vernon asked. He went back to his chest, licking and kissing. "Just wanna be taken care of?"

Seungkwan whined and closed his eyes. Vernon was right; Seungkwan needed him, needed his touch. He couldn't have gone another day without seeing him.

"Just a little baby." Vernon murmured.

"Oh, God, yes, daddy. Please fuck me. Please fuck me good. Please." Seungkwan begged.

Vernon's mouth trailed up to his neck. He kissed behind his ear and said, "Anything for you, my love."

Seungkwan whined loudly. Vernon picked up speed, his lips still on Seungkwan's skin. Seungkwan tangled his fingers in Vernon's hair.

This was the first time they've had sex in a few weeks. Seungkwan always felt awkward masturbating, so he has a lot more pent-up energy than Vernon. The release of pressure has got him feeling completely relaxed and sated. He knew his orgasm would make him shake.

"Touch me." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon wrapped his hand around his cock. He kept a loose fist, letting his thrusts move him. Seungkwan tightened his grip in Vernon's hair. Soon enough, Seungkwan climaxed onto his chest. He's pretty sure he blacked out for a second.

Vernon continued fucking him, albeit slower. Seungkwan whimpered with each thrust. His mind was hazy, but he could definitely still feel his prostate throbbing with pleasure. He couldn't tell if it was too much or not.

"Baby?" Vernon asked, running his thumb over Seungkwan's eyebrow to soothe his expression. Seungkwan hadn't realized they were furrowed.

"'M fine." Seungkwan mumbled. He trailed his hands down Vernon's head to his shoulders, then to his biceps. He squeezed and rubbed them. "Keep going. Want your cum in me."

Vernon smiled. "I have a condom on, angel."

Seungkwan pouted. Vernon started moving again. Seungkwan whined, but cupped Vernon's face to bring him down for a kiss. The sensitivity of his hole was more uncomfortable than painful. Vernon swallowed up his little noises, their kisses gentle.

Vernon eventually moved down to his chest. Seungkwan sighed, content. He was warm, comfortable, and felt amazing. Vernon was fucking him slow and sensual.

Vernon moaned into his skin once he came. Seungkwan felt empty and cold once he pulled out, but Vernon immediately laid and cuddled up to him. Seungkwan nuzzled his head into his chest.

"Good, baby?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan nodded and pulled Vernon closer. Their soft, warm skin pressed together was heaven.

"I made a heart like you asked." Vernon said quietly, a finger tracing over Seungkwan's chest.

Seungkwan pulled away and looked down, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. A few marks were visible, though, and his heart immediately swelled. He sat up, looking at Vernon with an astonished but grateful expression.

"What?" Vernon asked, grinning. He cupped Seungkwan's face and rubbed him with his thumbs.

Seungkwan felt like crying. Seeing his boyfriend after a long wait, what he's felt, and his emotions were all overwhelming.

He was crying.

Vernon immediately pulled him into a hug. Vernon didn't have to ask, didn't have to worry, because they know each other. They laid down again and got as close as possible.

"Y-you still have to ma-massage my…" Seungkwan tried.

Vernon chuckled. "I will, baby, don't worry. Don't worry about anything."

Seungkwan hugged Vernon as tight as he could.


End file.
